Feuertanz
by Ria27
Summary: HD SlashDas uneinnehmbare Hogwarts liegt in Trümmern, wenige überlebten den Angriff dunkelster Mächte. Harry bereitet sich auf den Endkampf vor,als der Orden Draco aus Voldemorts Gefangenschaft befreit und seine Welt gerät aus den Fugen.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Feuertanz

Autor: Ria

Feedback: Immer her damit ;)

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren sind Geistiges Eigentum von Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction.

Genre: Von allem etwas: Romance, Drama, Mystic, Angst … ect.

Warnungen: Slash, Gewalt, Character-death, AU, Spoiler HbP, später auch Lime/Lemon.

Rating: So ab 16

ooOoo

Prolog …

Die Kutschen standen bereit und warteten nur darauf, die Schüler nach Hogsmeade zu bringen, wo der Express sie erwartete. Professor McGonagall hielt sich kerzengerade, während sie ihren Schützlingen dabei zusah, wie sie ihr Gepäck verstauten. Die restlichen Besucher der Beerdigung waren schon abgereist, einzig die Schüler und einige Eltern waren noch anwesend. Der Minister hatte sich mit einem knappen Nicken von ihr verabschiedet, eher er, umgeben von Auroren, auf die Tore zugegangen war, um von dort aus ins Ministerium zu apparieren.

Düstere Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf umher – Dumbledores Verlust war noch zu frisch, zu surreal, um sie wirklich und wahrhaftig trauern zu lassen.

Der Schmerz würde später kommen; scharf und unerbittlich - wie die Klinge eines Messers. Ein harmonischer Singsang holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Der Gesang eines Phönixes. Sie hätte diese Melodie überall wieder erkannt.

Ein Brief fiel auf die staubige Erde, direkt vor ihre Füße, und Minerva bückte sich stirnrunzelnd, um ihn aufzuheben. Ihre Augen suchten den blauen, wolkenlosen Himmel ab, doch sie konnte kein verräterisches Aufleuchten ausmachen, welches die Sonne auf Fawkes' Gefieder hinterlassen hätte. Die Brauen noch immer zusammengezogen, öffnete Minerva den Brief und bemerkte verwundert, dass ihre Finger leicht zitterten.

Die Nachricht war kurz und der Inhalt verursachte ihr Übelkeit. Angst ließ ihren Atem stocken, machte für einen Augenblick jedes logische Denken zunichte und versetzte die sonst so gesammelte Frau in Panik.

_Sie greifen von drei Seiten an. Flieht nach Westen, in den Wald._

_Jetzt!_

Das Pergament fiel erneut in den Staub. Nun, da es seine Warnung überbracht hatte, war es unbedeutend. Und Minerva McGonagall flehte zu allen Göttern, dass sie nicht zu spät eingetroffen war.

Die ersten Schüler saßen schon in den Kutschen und für einen Herzschlag dachte Minerva, dass sie in Hogsmeade sicher wären. Sie würden in den Zug einsteigen und wären gerettet – vorerst. Doch so schnell wie der Gedanke gekommen war, verschwand er auch. Hogsmeade war eine Falle – ebenso wie Hogwarts.

Der bis eben noch wolkenlose Himmel verdunkelte sich, als ziehe ein Sturm herauf, der Wind frischte auf, ließ die Schüler frösteln und sie drängelten und schubsten sich gegenseitig, um das Innere der Kutschen zu erreichen, ehe der Himmel seine Schleusen öffnete.

Keuchend kam Minerva bei Hagrid an, der einige Worte mit den Weasleys, Tonks, Lupin und Moody wechselte. Auch die meisten Mitglieder des Ordens waren schon abgereist.

„Der Wald... die Kinder müssen in den Wald!"

„Professor, geht's Ihnen nich gut?", fragte Hagrid irritiert. „Der Zug fährt in-„

„Wir müssen sofort in den Wald!" Minerva kreischte fast und umklammerte Hagrids Arm mit kalten klammen Fingern. „ER greift an. Du-weißt-schon-wer greift Hogwarts an!"

Eine Frau, die Mutter einer Viertklässlerin aus Ravenclaw, hörte ihre Worte und schrie entsetzt auf. Die Nachricht verbreitete sich schnell wie ein Lauffeuer und es brauchte nur Bruchteile von Sekunden, bis heillose Panik herrschte.

Ein geordneter Rückzug war nun unmöglich.

Einige Eltern zogen ihre Kinder auf das vermeintlich sichere Schloss zu. Andere stürmten auf die Tore zu, in der Hoffnung, von dort aus disapparieren zu können. Wieder andere rannten schreiend auf den See zu, am Ufer entlang, im Glauben, den Bahnhof am östlichen Ufer erreichen zu können. Manche sprangen sogar ins Wasser und versuchten zu schwimmen, um schneller zu sein.

Schreiende Menschen rannten in alle Himmelsrichtungen davon, um sich wie Kinder vor diesem Grauen zu verstecken, dessen Namen man nicht aussprechen durfte. Das Grauen, das immer im Hintergrund gelauert hatte. Man wusste, dass es da war, aber jetzt war es hervorgesprungen, mit gespreizten Krallen und einem Furcht erregenden Kreischen, so nah, so unwirklich nah, dass es nur ein Traum sein konnte. Ein Alptraum.

Minerva lief auf eine Gruppe Erstklässler zu, die sich aneinander pressten, wie Lämmer, die man von ihren Müttern getrennt hatte.

„In den Wald!", befahl sie harsch und schubste einige von ihren in die angegebene Richtung, als sie nur mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen angestarrt wurde.

„Lauft endlich!"

Erst jetzt, beim Klang der sich überschlagenen Stimme, erwachten sie aus ihrer Erstarrung und machten die ersten zögernden Schritte auf den Wald zu, der beinahe drohend vor ihnen aufragte.

Hagrids dröhnender Bass hallte über das Gelände, konnte den Lärm, der herrschte, kaum übertönen.

„Nich ins Schloss, ihr Idioten! In den Wald!"

Nur wenige folgten seinen Worten.

Lupin und Tonks hatten sich aufgeteilt und zerrten Menschen mit sich, die sich vehement gegen sie zur Wehr setzten.

Moody scheuchte einige Schüler auf den Wald zu, die wie verschreckte Kaninchen vor der unheimlich anzusehenden Gestalt des Ex-Aurors flohen und den Waldrand unbeschadet erreichten.

Arthur fand Ron, der mit Hermine in die vermeintlich schützende Schule fliehen wollte, am Eingang, der von einer panischen Menschenmasse blockiert wurde. Seine Finger gruben sich in Rons Unterarm und er riss seinen Sohn zurück.

„Nicht dort hinein; ihr müsst in den Wald. Wo ist Ginny?" Er musste schreien, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Dad. In der Schule sind wir sicher, wir müssen-„

Arthur stieß Ron vom Eingang fort und deutete mit bebender Hand auf den Wald.

„Dort hin! Sofort!", befahl er.

Ron konnte seine Mutter sehen, die mit Ginny an der Hand soeben die ersten Bäume erreichte und in den Schatten verschwand. Er sah das blasse Gesicht seines Vaters, verzerrt vor Angst, und entschied, dass er Recht hatte.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm Ron Hermines Hand und zerrte sie, ihren Protest nicht beachtend, von der Schule fort Richtung Westen.

Die ersten Tropfen fielen geräuschlos auf die trockene Erde, von der plötzlich ein leichtes Beben ausging.

Wie eine Statue stand Harry inmitten des Chaos' und konnte nicht glauben – wollte nicht glauben – dass Voldemort wirklich angreifen würde. Sein Körper war wie gelähmt, während er den Menschen dabei zusah, wie sie versuchten, sich zu retten.

Ihre Kinder. Ihr Leben.

In einiger Entfernung konnte er Ron erkennen, der mit Hermine durch den nun stärker werdenden Regen auf ihn zugeeilt kam. Erst jetzt fiel die Starre von ihm ab und seine Füße setzten sich in Bewegung.

„Harry!", rief Ron außer Atem, als er vor seinem Freund stand. „Wir müssen in den Wald. Mum und Ginny sind schon dort, sie dürfen auf keinen Fall zu weit nach Westen laufen. Du weißt ja, diese Spinne..."

Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass Ron jetzt an Aragog denken konnte. Angesichts des Terrors, der hier auf sie zuraste, nahm sich Aragog eher harmlos aus.

„Aragog ist jetzt unser kleinstes Problem, Ron…"

Das Beben nahm zu, der Himmel hatte eine beinahe violette Färbung angenommen und grelle Blitze zuckten durch die tief hängenden Wolken.

Sie hatten die ersten Bäume erreicht, als Harry plötzlich stehen bleib und sich umdrehte. Er erstarrte wie Loths Weib, bei dem Anblick, welcher sich ihm bot.  
Panische Schreie erreichten seine Ohren, nahmen immer mehr zu, bis sie einem wilden Crescendo glichen. Eine Frau, die den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen hatte, als wolle sie ihrem Tod entgegensehen, wurde unter den Füßen des Riesen begraben, der sich auf das Schloss zubewegte. Eine seiner riesigen Hände fegte durch die Menge und Körper flogen durch die Luft, wie die Blätter eines Baumes im Herbst. Sie schlugen mit grotesk verdrehten Gliedern auf dem Boden auf, wo sie leblos liegen blieben.

Hagrid, der einige Schüler am Kragen hinter sich her zog, verschwand im Wald, nur um Sekunden später wieder aufzutauchen und Fang zu holen, der in seiner Hütte praktisch in der Falle saß. Gwarp stürmte auf seine Artgenossen zu, sein Gesicht eine Maske des Hasses.  
Harry sah ihn sterben, in dem Moment, in dem Hagrid sich einen zurückgebliebenen, vielleicht elf Jahre alten, Jungen griff und in den Wald rannte.

Der Wind nahm zu, bis er einem Orkan glich. Die ersten Zinnen fielen unter den wuchtigen Schlägen der Angreifer.

Wie hypnotisiert verfolgten Harrys Augen, wie weitere Riesen auftauchten und systematisch damit begannen, Hogwarts dem Erdboden gleichzumachen. Ihre dröhnenden Schritte erschütterten den Boden, ihre Fäuste streiften Ziegel von den Dächern wie lästige Fliegen, ihre Finger klatschten durch Fensterscheiben, Türen zerbarsten unter ihren nachlässigen Tritten zu Tausenden von Holzsplittern. Hin und wieder flog ein Körper durch die Luft, wurde bald unter Trümmern - oder Riesenfüßen - zerdrückt. Die Flüche der wenigen Zauberer, die noch lebten und sich in unmittelbarer Nähe befanden, prallten an ihnen ab. Nebel zog auf und die Luft gefror, als Dementoren über das Gelände flogen und sich vor der Schule in Position brachten. Sie kamen aus der Richtung, in der Hogsmeade lag. Harry erschauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie viele zu den Toren geflüchtet waren.

Die Menschen, die bis eben noch Schutz hinter den Mauern der Schule gesucht hatten, strömten in Freie zurück, als Mörtel und Stein unter den hämmernden Fäusten der Riesen nachgaben. Sie rannten dem Tod direkt in die Arme und die ersten starben lautlos – die Zeit reichte nicht aus, um zu schreien.

Aus dem Süden glitten formlose Schatten, kaum auszumachen im dämmrigen Licht, auf die Schule zu und verfolgten die wenigen, die es geschafft hatten, den Dementoren zu entkommen. Silbrige Krallen setzten der hoffnungslosen Flucht ein Ende, schlugen blutende Wunden und rissen Fleisch von bleich schimmernden Knochen. Wie glühende Kohlen leuchteten die Augen, die Harry an undeutliche Albträume seiner Kindheit erinnerten, aus den wabernden Umrissen, deren Mittelpunkt aus undurchdringlicher Finsternis bestand. Diese Kreaturen konnte Harry nicht zuordnen, solche Wesen hatte er noch nie gesehen.  
Die Schreie verstummten nach und nach, nur noch das Krachen der einstürzenden Mauern und das Triumphgeheul der Riesen waren zu vernehmen.

Das letzte, was Harry sah, ehe Arthur ihn mit sich zerrte, war ein Dementor, der Professor Sprout küsste. Ihre Augen waren aufgerissen, der Mund zu einem Schrei geöffnet, doch kein Laut drang über die blutleeren Lippen. Als sie fiel, hoben sich ihre Umrisse seltsam scharf von der Umgebung ab; brannten sich in Harrys Netzhaut. Dann tauchte er ein, in die feuchte Dunkelheit des modrig riechenden Waldes.

Es war beängstigend ruhig um ihn herum, nur Arthurs pfeifender Atem durchbrach die Stille, während sie durch das Unterholz rannten. Immer wieder verfing sich sein Umhang in dornenbesetzten Ästen, die seine Beine und Arme zerkratzen. Ein Zweig peitschte sein Gesicht. Der Schmerz ließ seine Augen tränen, als er ziellos hinter Arthur Weasley herrannte.

Sie gelangten auf eine Lichtung, auf der Menschen jeden Alters beisammen standen. Einige jüngere Kinder weinten, je nach Temperament, mehr oder weniger leise. Harrys Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen – es waren so wenige.  
Von Ron und Hermine fehlte jede Spur und auch Ginny konnte er nicht entdecken. Die Furcht gewaltsam unterdrückend ging Harry über die Lichtung und schaute sich nach seinen Freunden um. Er sah Neville, der mit Seamus und Luna redete. Dean war nicht bei ihnen. Ihre Gesichter waren fahl, angesichts der soeben erlebten Katastrophe.  
Harry ging nicht zu ihnen, er suchte weiter; entschlossen, die furchtbaren Gedanken zu verdrängen, die sich beharrlich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt hatten.

Eine kleine Gruppe Slytherins hatte sich zusammengeschlossen; er sah Zabini und Nott, die leise miteinander sprachen. Crabbe und Goyle fehlten.  
Ein rot schimmernder Schatten erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und Harrys Knie gaben beinahe nach, als er Ginny erkannte, die auf ihn zulief. Ron und Hermine folgten dicht darauf. Wortlos zog Harry Ginny in seine Arme und atmete erleichtert den Narzissenduft ein, den sie noch immer verströmte.

„Hagrid sucht noch die Nachzügler", sagte Ron rau. „Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass er viele finden wird."

„So solltest du nicht denken, Ron. Ich bin mir sicher, es sind mehr entkommen, als wir glauben."

Harry sah Hermine an, schwieg jedoch. Er wollte ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen über das Massaker, das sich abgespielt und welches er mit angesehen hatte.

Minerva trat auf die Lichtung. Ihr Gesicht sah aus, als wäre es in der letzten Stunde um Jahrzehnte gealtert.  
„Wir können nicht hier bleiben", sagte sie mit fester Stimme, „es gibt einen Portschlüssel, versteckt in einer kleinen Höhle, der uns an einen sicheren Ort bringt. Wir werden jetzt dorthin gehen und wir werden zusammenbleiben!" Sie drehte sich abrupt um und wollte die Lichtung verlassen, als sich die empörte Stimme einer Frau vernehmen ließ.

„Was ist mit den anderen? Wir müssen zurück; oder zumindest auf die warten, die noch kommen!"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel folgte ihren Worten. Minerva straffte die Schultern und fixierte die Frau mit kalten Augen.

„Es gibt niemanden mehr; alle, die zurückgeblieben sind, sind tot."

Entsetztes Schweigen breitete sich unter den Überlebenden aus. Ein junges Mädchen kreischte auf und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

"Dad!", wimmerte sie. "Dad! DAD! Dad ist da, holt ihn raus!"

"Ruhig, Marilyn", murmelte ein Junge und schloss sie in seine Arme. Sie wehrte sich und strampelte verzweifelt, während sie nach ihrem Vater schrie.

Ginny vergrub ihr Gesicht in Harrys Schulter, um das tränenüberströmte, zu einem schrecklichen Schrei verzerrte Gesicht des Mädchens nicht sehen zu müssen. Harry schlang seine Arme um sie und drückte sie ein wenig fester an sich. Ganz abrupt brach das Kreischen des Mädchens ab und wich einem leisen, fast unhörbaren Wimmern.

"Ruhig, Marilyn", wiederholte der Junge, doch Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass er es mehr sagte, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Er bemerkte Zabinis abschätzenden Blick, der auf ihm und Ginny ruhte, und fragte sich flüchtig, ob die Kinder der Todesser von dem Angriff gewusst hatten.

Erste Ausläufer eines unnatürlichen Nebels krochen durch das Gehölz auf sie zu und die Luft wurde merklich kälter.

„Und wir sind die nächsten, wenn wir nich bald von hier verschwinden." Hagrids Augen waren gerötet, sein Gesicht grau und mit Dreck verschmiert.

Die Frau, die soeben noch Einspruch erhoben hatte, starrte die schnell dichter werden Schwaden an und griff nach der Hand eines kleines Mädchens, welches eine Hufflepuffuniform trug.

„Welche Richtung?"

Der Weg führte nach Südwesten. Sie fanden die alte Öllampe die sie in Sicherheit brachte; fort von Hogwarts, fort von den Dementoren, die den Wald nach weiteren Opfern durchkämmten und fort von den Schatten mit silbernen Klauen und rot glühenden Augen.

Sie waren in Sicherheit.

Vorerst.

ooOoo

_„Habt ihr ihn gefunden?"_

„Nein, Mylord. Er war nicht unter den Toten..."  


„_Findet ihn! Oder lernt den Zorn eures Meisters kennen!"_

„Aber wo sollen wir suchen? Er könnte inzwischen überall sein."

"Jagt ihn. Dreht jeden Stein nach ihm um. Brennt diese verdammte Insel nieder, wenn es sein muss. Aber bringt mir Potter!"

_  
„Ja, Mylord..."_

Die verhüllte Gestalt kroch auf allen vieren rückwärts auf die Tür zu und glaubte unter dem gnadenlosen Blick Voldemorts zu verbrennen. Eine klauenartige Hand streichelte bedächtig über den Kopf der riesigen Schlange, die sich um seinen Thron wand.

„Er muss gefunden werden, ehe er beenden kann, was Dumbledore angefangen hat... Wie locke ich ihn heraus aus seinem Rattenloch? Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben…"

_Eine andere Gestalt trat vor und kniete demütig vor seinem Meister nieder. Dunkle Augen, schwarz wie Obsidian, trafen sich mit denen seines Lords._

„_Mylord, die gibt es", sagte Severus Snape leise._

_Tbc…_


	2. Von Flüchtlingen

Danke an:

**Reditus Mortis **(Ich kann dich beruhigen; das wird eine längere Story) und **FirstKiss**, für die nette Reviews

ooOoo

Von Flüchtlingen und Strafen…

ooOoo

Aus der Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten:

_Hogwarts zerstört!_

_Heute Nachmittag wurde die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei von einer unbekannten Gruppe angegriffen und bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt. Laut Augenzeugen sollen unter anderem Riesen beteiligt gewesen sein. _

_Das Ministerium hat das Gebiet weiträumig abgesperrt und eine Untersuchung eingeleitet, die klären soll, wer für diesen Anschlag verantwortlich ist._

_Es wurden Stimmen laut, die Sie-wissen-schon-wen beschuldigen, doch diese Aussagen wurden von Minister Rufus Scrimgeour dementiert. Der Minister, der ebenfalls auf der Beerdigung Albus Dumbledores war, wurde nicht verletzt. Er konnte von den Sicherheitskräften des Ministeriums rechtzeitig gerettet werden._

_Die Zahl der Opfer und Vermissten beläuft sich laut gegenwärtigen Schätzungen auf ca. dreihundert Menschen..._

ooOoo

Ein leichter Windhauch strich durch das Heidegras, das sich über die Berge erstreckte, die zur linken Hand in den azurblauen Himmel hinaufragten. Ein dichter Wald umschloss die rechte Seite des friedlichen Tales, durch das ein Bach, der frisches eisiges Gletscherwasser mit sich führte, floss.

Seinem Verlauf folgten heruntergekommene Gestalten, die nicht so recht in die idyllische Umgebung passen wollten. Ihre Umhänge waren zerfetzt und schmutzig, die Gesichter grau vor Anstrengung, mit Kratzern und Dreck verunstaltet. Für eine solch große Gruppe – in etwa fünfzig Mann – waren sie ungewöhnlich still. Nicht einmal die Kinder tanzten aus der Reihe, um Schmetterlinge zu jagen oder die Wiesenblumen zu pflücken, die sich der untergehenden Sonne entgegenstreckten, um noch einen letzten Rest Licht zu erhaschen.

Die Menschen erreichten die Mitte des Tales und blickten stumm zu einer Frau, um deren Mund sich tiefe Falten eingegraben hatten. Sie atmete die würzige Luft tief ein, als wolle sie sich auf das kommende vorbereiten. Einige Flüchtlinge waren nicht bis hierher gefolgt, sie wollten bei Verwandten unterkommen und nicht auf den Schutz des Ordens angewiesen sein.

Minerva kniete neben einem Steinkreuz nieder. Ihre steifen Finger gruben die Erde um und förderten ein unscheinbares Kästchen zutage, in dem sich eine winzige Pergamentrolle befand. Das Papier war gelb und brüchig geworden mit der Zeit und raschelte, als Minerva es entfaltete und las. 

Harry erkannte Lupin, der vortrat, einen Blick auf das Schriftstück warf und plötzlich verschwand.

„Wie beim Grimmauldplatz", sagte Hermine leise. „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, was wir in dieser Einöde sollen."

„Wo wir gerade bei Einöde sind, wo zum Teufel sind wir hier überhaupt?", wollte Ron wissen, während er sich mit skeptischer Miene umsah.

„Ich würde sagen, das werden wir herausfinden", stellte Hermine fest und ging auf McGonagall zu.

Immer mehr Menschen verschwanden im Nichts und nun war es an Harry, den Zettel zu lesen.

_Clonmacnoise Wicklow Mountains_

Er dachte flüchtig, dass die Handschrift nicht die Dumbledores war und dieser Ort einen anderen Geheimniswahrer haben musste, ehe die Luft vor seinen Augen zu flimmern begann und ein baufälliges Kloster vor ihm auftauchte.

Ginny erschauderte unwillkürlich, als sie die teilweise eingestürzten Mauern betrachtete. Die Zeit hatte dem Bauwerk übel mitgespielt. Doch die massive Eichentür war unversehrt, ebenso ein Großteil der Alkoven und die meisten Innenräume.

Hermine sah sich hilflos um, ehe sie ihre Schultern straffte und ihre Freunde ansah.

„Lasst uns nachsehen, wie schlimm es drinnen aussieht."

„Also schlimmer als von draußen kann es gar nicht sein", seufzte Ron, ehe er seiner Schwester, mit Harry im Schlepptau, folgte.

Hermine lief durch den Innenhof und starrte in den Brunnen, der die Mitte des Kreuzganges einnahm. Die Rasenflächen und Blumenbeete waren ebenso vernachlässigt wie der Rest des Konvents. Einzelne Ziegel lagen herum, misstrauisch von Ron beäugt, der anscheinend Angst hatte, die Architektur würde plötzlich nachgeben und alles unter sich begraben.

„Immerhin gibt es hier Wasser", stellte Hermine fest. „Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wo wir Lebensmittel herbekommen sollen, aber der Orden wird daran gedacht haben."

"Der Orden hat nicht daran gedacht, dass Voldemort Hogwarts angreifen könnte", bemerkte Harry. Seine Finger umklammerten das falsche Medaillon.

Hermine warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu.

„Damit hat keiner gerechnet!"

„Es war, als wüssten sie, dass die Schüler zur Beerdigung in der Schule bleiben würden."

Ron trat betreten von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Mit einem wütenden Schnauben warf Hermine den Kopf in den Nacken und sah Harry an.

„Hör sofort auf damit! Hör auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Niemand hätte das ahnen können. Es wimmelte nur so von Auroren und die Kinder der Todesser waren ebenfalls anwesend. Wer hätte damit gerechnet, dass sie ihre eigenen Kinder opfern?"

„Vielleicht sind sie gewarnt worden", überlegte Ginny. „Ich hab gesehen, wie Crabbe und Goyle direkt auf die Tore zugelaufen sind."

„Die Dementoren sind von dort gekommen", gab Harry zu bedenken.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber erst später. Wenn ihre Väter auf sie gewartet haben, konnten sie mit Sicherheit fliehen."

„Was ist mit Nott?", fragte Ron und sah sich um.

Harry hob die Schultern und sagte: „Er ist nicht hier. Ich habe ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit wir die Lichtung verlassen haben."

„Aber Zabini ist hier."

„Ron, willst du jeden Slytherin als Todesser abstempeln?" Hermine war sichtlich genervt.

„Eigentlich schon."

Ehe Hermine eine Antwort formulieren konnte, betrat Molly den Innenhof und winkte ihnen zu.

„Wir sollen uns im Refektorium versammeln."

Rons Gesicht sprach Bände – er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon seine Mutter sprach. Hermine ließ sich zu einer Erklärung herab.

„Sie meint den Speisesaal."

„Warum sagt sie das nicht gleich", maulte Ron. „Immer diese Fachausdrücke der Muggel."

Das Refektorium war erstaunlich gut erhalten. Es gab Tische mit Bänken davor, deren Anblick Harry schmerzlich an Hogwarts erinnerten. Am anderen Ende konnte Harry Filch erkennen, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, Mrs. Norris in dem ganzen Chaos nicht zu verlieren. Er drückte die Katze an seine Brust und flüsterte ihr scheinbar etwas ins Ohr. Mitleidig überlegte Harry, wie einsam ein Mensch sein musste, der sein ganzes Bewusstsein nur auf ein Tier ausrichtete.

Minerva stand blass in der Mitte des Raumes und wartete, bis jeder einen Platz gefunden hatte und Ruhe eingekehrt war. Ohne große Umschweife kam sie zum Punkt.

„In Anbetracht der Umstände werden wir uns hier eine Weile verstecken müssen. Wir befinden uns in Irland. Dieser Ort ist durch einen Geheimniswahrer geschützt und kann von den Todessern nicht gefunden werden."

Harry schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass sie sich da nicht sicher sein konnte. Was, wenn Snape diesen Ort kannte?

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass Sie sich alle Sorgen um Ihre Familien machen, doch es ist nicht gestattet, Eulen zu verschicken. Die Gefahr, dass wir entdeckt werden, ist zu groß."

Ein entrüstetes Raunen ging durch die Menge.

„Sind wir hier etwa gefangen?", fragte ein bärtiger Mann. „Ich muss meine Frau finden!"

„Es steht Ihnen frei zu gehen. Sie werden nur nicht den Weg zurückfinden. Es gibt Zauber, die das verhindern." McGonagall blieb ruhig.

Der Mann starrte sie fassungslos an, ebenso wie die anderen Menschen. Die Wahlmöglichkeiten behagten ihnen nicht.

„Aber was ist mit meinen Kind?"

„Das kann gern bleiben. Wenn sich die Lage wieder beruhigt hat, werden die Schutzmaßnahmen gelockert."

„Beruhigt?", fragte eine Frau. „Ihr-wisst-schon-wer, hat einen Krieg begonnen! Es wird sich nicht beruhigen!"

„Es herrscht kein Krieg – noch nicht. Dieser Angriff war nicht der Auftakt. Er diente einem anderen Zweck."

„Ach ja, und welchem?"

Minervas Augen flackerten kurz über Harrys Gesicht. Ein Eisbrocken lag in seinem Magen.

„Sie jagten jemanden…"

„Und ich kann mir denken, wen sie jagen! Ich glaube, ich und meine Tochter sind woanders sicherer."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, drehte der Mann sich um und verließ den Raum. Ein vielleicht sieben Jahre altes Mädchen folgte ihm stolpernd.

Minerva sah die Menschen an, deren Leben plötzlich in ihren Händen lag, und unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Möchte uns sonst noch jemand verlassen?"

Niemand folgte dem Beispiel des Mannes.

ooOoo

„Ist unser Gast schon eingetroffen, Wurmschwanz?"

„Ja, Mylord, er wartet in der Eingangshalle darauf, Euch seine Aufwartung zu machen."

Ein zufriedenes Glimmen lag in den roten Augen des Lords, dessen Hand, wie so oft, Naginis Kopf streichelte. Fast so etwas wie Vorfreude. Peter unterdrückte ein Schaudern.

„Bring ihn her."

Wurmschwanz verbeugte sich geflissentlich, ehe er den Thronsaal durchquerte, dessen Boden mit dunklem Marmor ausgelegt war.

_Nobel geht die Welt zugrunde_…

Der Schmerz kam fast so schnell wie der Gedanke.

„Spottest du über mich, Wurmschwanz?" Die Stimme des Lord war seidenweich. Wurmschwanz rappelte sich mit einem Keuchen vom Boden auf und schüttelte demütig den Kopf. Er wagte es nicht aufzublicken.

„Nein, Mylord."

Lächelnd sprach der Lord einen weiteren Crucio aus. Lächelnd sah er zu, wie Peter sich schreiend auf dem Boden herumwälzte.

Als der reißende Schmerz endlich nachließ, lag der Gefolterte schwer atmend auf dem Rücken und starrte die bemalte Decke an. Die wenigen Todesser, die sonst noch anwesend waren, beobachteten ihn stumm wie Statuen.

„Hattest du nicht noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen?"

„Ja, Mylord."

Wider Erwarten konnte er aufstehen ohne dass ihn erneut der Cruciatus traf. Anscheinend war sein Lord guter Stimmung – oder er sparte seine Energien für wichtigere Dinge.  
Seine wackeligen Schritte auf die dunkle Holztür lenkend, verbannte Peter jeden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf – eine Strafe reichte pro Tag – und stemmte sich gegen die Tür, bis sie sich mit einem Knirschen öffnete.

„Der Lord erwartet dich."

Wurmschwanz warf Lucius Malfoy einen spöttischen Blick zu, als dieser mit angespannter Miene an ihm vorbeiging. Seine ehemals vornehme Kleidung war schmutzig und zerrissen und hing an seinem abgemagerten Körper herab, wie ein Sack. Nun war er nicht mehr der Adlige, der Peter ansah, als wäre er ein besonders widerliches Insekt.

Es würde ihm eine wahre Freude sein, Lucius kriechen zu sehen.

Der Aufenthalt in Askaban war sicherlich der reinste Erholungsurlaub gewesen im Vergleich zu dem, was ihm nun bevorstand. Voldemort vergaß keine Fehler und Lucius war für die Mission im Ministerium verantwortlich gewesen. Die restlichen Todesser, die gefangen genommen worden waren, waren schon seit Wochen wieder frei. Nur Lucius nicht.

Die Kiefer zusammengepresst, ließ Lucius sich auf die Knie fallen und senkte den Kopf, so dass ihm sein fettiges Haar ins Gesicht fiel und seine Augen verbarg.

„Mylord, ich danke für meine Befreiung."

„Oh, natürlich tust du das, Lucius. Wie bedauerlich, dass ich es erst jetzt einrichten konnte. Ich hoffe, dir wurde die Zeit nicht zu lang…"

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich meinen Lord enttäuscht habe."

„Entschuldigungen stehen dir nicht gut zu Gesicht, mein Lucius. Lass uns nicht mehr über deine Verfehlung reden. Willst du nicht wissen, was aus deiner Frau geworden ist, die meinem Urteil nicht vertraute und Severus in Dinge involvierte, die ihn bis dato nichts angingen?"

Voldemort erhob sich von seinem Thron und ging auf den Todesser zu – seine Hand umfasste sanft Lucius' Kinn, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen musste.

Ein leichtes Straffen der Schultern, war die einzige Gefühlsregung, die er sich gestattete.  
„Doch, Mylord, es interessiert mich..."

Mit Genugtuung sog Peter den Anblick Lucius' in sich auf, der bei Voldemorts nächsten Worten zusammenzuckte.

„Sie ist mein Gast, ebenso wie du, und in meinen Kerkern, wenn auch nicht komfortabel, sicher und beschützt untergebracht. Der gute Wurmschwanz kümmert sich aufopferungsvoll um sie."

„Da bin ich mir sicher", flüsterte Lucius. Aus den Augenwinkeln warf er Peter einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. Nur mit Mühe bezähmte er das Verlangen, Peter das widerwärtige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen.

„Und mein Sohn –„

„Ist ein ebensolcher Versager, wie sein Vater", unterbrach Voldemort ihn ungehalten. „Seine Angelegenheiten sind nun nicht mehr die deinen, Lucius. Aber vielleicht kann er noch mal nützlich für mich sein."

Er ließ von Lucius ab und lief mit wehenden Roben auf den steinernen Herrschaftssitz zu, den er als seinen beanspruchte.

„Wie ich sehe, hat Bellatrix keine Sekunde gezögert, sich Eure Gunst zu sichern." Lucius zwang sich dazu, seine Stimme neutral klingen zu lassen – doch ein Rest Ironie blieb.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, du Versager!", rief Bellatrix scheinbar empört. Mit theatralischer Geste griff sie sich an die Brust. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht um Narzissa, die in ihrem Glauben schwankte."

„Du hast deine Schwester und deinen Neffen verraten, weil es deinem Vorteil diente."

„Ich wollte sie schützen!"

„Du wolltest dich aufspielen."

„Genug!" Voldemorts schneidende Stimme beendete den Streit.

Bellatrix warf ihr dunkles Haar mit einer wütenden Geste zurück und biss sich auf die Lippe, als wollte sie die Worte, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen, zurückhalten.

Lucius' Kopf sank auf seine Brust, als er den Blick seines Meisters bemerkte – anscheinend war es nun an der Zeit für seine Strafe.

Die roten Nebel hatten sich noch nicht gelichtet, als er grob auf die Beine gezerrt wurde. Er konnte die Gesichter von Crabbe und Goyle erkennen, die ihren Söhnen sowohl den niedrigen Intelligenzquotienten als auch ihre Kraft vermacht hatten. Seine Muskeln schmerzten im Nachhall der eben ausgestanden Qualen und sein Herz raste unnatürlich schnell in der Brust. Lucius spuckte ein wenig Galle und Blut; wann genau er sich übergeben hatte wusste er nicht mehr. Viel konnte es ohnehin nicht gewesen sein.

Bitter dachte er daran, dass die Muggel die herkömmlichen Foltermethoden gar nicht zu schätzen wussten – was waren schon Daumenschrauben, gegen den Cruciatus? Nichts! Nur eine kleine Unannehmlichkeit, wenn man es mit dem Cruciatus verglich.

„Bringt ihn nach unten. Ich bin mir sicher, Narzissa wird erfreut sein, ihren Mann wieder zu sehen…"

Voldemort klang gelangweilt, so, als wäre die Folter nicht besonders unterhaltsam gewesen. Nun, Lucius dachte anders darüber.

Wurmschwanz ging, mit einer Fackel in der Hand, voran. Er führte Lucius und seine Wächter über ausgetretene steinerne Treppen hinab in die Eingeweide der Burg, die Voldemort als Hauptquartier diente. Ungehalten riss Lucius sich los.

„Ich kann alleine laufen!"

Die Feuchtigkeit nahm zu, je weiter sie gingen. Peter öffnete eine Tür am Ende des Ganges und modrige Luft schlug Lucius entgegen. Unwillkürlich atmete er flacher und durch den Mund, bis seine Sinne soweit abgestumpft waren, dass sie den Geruch nach Schimmel und Blut nicht mehr so überdeutlich wahrnahmen.

„Narzissa, Liebes, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich…"

Aus einer der Zellen flog eine tote Ratte auf Peter zu, der auswich und den Kadaver angeekelt ansah.

„Siehst du, was mit dem Abschaum passiert, der mir zu nahe kommt? Verschwinde lieber, ehe ich dir ebenfalls den Hals umdrehe!"

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln huschte über Lucius' Züge. Anscheinend schlug Narzissa sich tapfer.

„Du wärst vielleicht netter, wenn ich deine Mahlzeiten ein oder zwei Mal vergessen würde", hatte Peter gerade noch Zeit zu erwidern, ehe sich Lucius' Hände von hinten um seinen Hals legten und zudrückten.

Auch wenn der Schmerz der Folter noch in seinem Körper nach hallte, wie dumpfe Glockenschläge – reichte seine Kraft, um Peter in seine Schranken zu verweisen.

„Du solltest daran denken, dass es meine Frau ist, die du bedrohst", zischte Lucius in Peters Ohr. Crabbe riss ihn von seinem Opfer los und Wurmschwanz ging röchelnd zu Boden.

„Lass das, Lucius, ich will dir nicht wehtun."

„Ganz ehrlich, Crabbe, das will ich auch nicht", erwiderte Lucius schmal lächelnd. Sein Blick fiel auf Narzissa, welche die eisernen Stäbe ihres Gefängnisses so fest umklammerte, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Ihre Augen flackerten verräterisch – doch nur für einen winzigen Moment.

„Lucius", sagte sie ungerührt, „was führt dich hierher?"

„Zum einen, mein Versagen. Zum anderen, die Sehnsucht nach dir." Der Spott war nicht zu überhören und entlockte Narzissa ein wütendes Schnauben.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich wieder zu sehen."

„Schließ auf, Goyle. Sollen sie sich doch gegenseitig zerfleischen", keuchte Peter, der sich schwankend aufrappelte. „Seit wann bist du eigentlich so empfindlich, was deine Frau angeht?"

„Ich verteidige nur mein Eigentum." Er betrat die karg eingerichtete Zelle und Sekunden später schnappte das Schloss hinter ihm zu.

„Es gibt nichts mehr, was dir gehört. Nicht mal dein Leben."

Peters Lachen verklang erst, als die Kerkertür sich hinter ihm schloss. Undurchdringliche Dunkelheit umgab sie.

„Rattenkopf hätte die Fackel ruhig hier lassen können."

„Das tut er nie. So weiß ich wenigstens, dass er weg ist", sagte Narzissa, während sie sich vortastete, bis sie Lucius erreicht hatte. Ihre Finger krallten sich in die Überreste seiner Robe, alle vorgetäuschte Gelassenheit fiel von ihr ab.

„Ich bin hier drin fast verrückt geworden. Ich wusste nicht, ob du jemals aus Askaban herauskommst. Sie haben mir nicht gesagt, was mit Draco geschehen ist; nur dass Snape Dumbledore getötet hat."

Mit steifen Fingern nestelte sie an dem Verschluss des Umhangs herum. Lucius half ihr ungeduldig.

„Ich war im Gefängnis auch nicht sonderlich gut informiert."

„Ich bin ebenfalls eine Gefangene. Hat er dir sehr wehgetan?"

„Nicht genug, um das hier zu lassen."

Die Robe fiel raschelnd zu Boden. Das Hemd folgte.

„Keine Nachricht von Draco?", fragte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Snape sagte nur, dass er lebt. Lucius, du stinkst wie ein Schwein!"

Lachen, warm und keineswegs spöttisch. Dieses Lachen kannten nur Narzissa und Draco.

„Die sanitären Anlagen in Askaban waren ein wenig unzureichend. Und nur nebenbei, du duftest auch nicht gerade wie ein Rosengarten."

„Ich verzichte auf ein Bad, solange Rattenkopf zusieht."

Das Kleid glitt von ihren Schultern und Lucius wäre jetzt für eine Kerze mehr als dankbar gewesen. Es war über ein Jahr her, seit er seine Frau gesehen hatte.

Die Pritsche gab ein protestierendes Geräusch von sich, als er sich darauf niederließ.

„Ich dachte, aufgrund deines Alters fällst du durch das Raster."

„Nennst du mich alt? Pettigrew mag es, wenn seine Opfer hilflos sind. Das Alter spielt keine Rolle."

„Hat er dich angefasst?" Die Frage wurde beiläufig, fast gelangweilt gestellt, doch Narzissa konnte die angespannten Muskeln unter ihren Fingerspitzen spüren.

„Er hat schnell gelernt, dass ich auch ohne Zauberstab nicht wehrlos bin."

„Sie haben dir den Dolch gelassen?"

„Sie dachten wohl, er stelle keine Bedrohung dar."

„Und Wurmschwanz hat …?"

„Für seine Annäherung mit Blut bezahlt."

„Wie schade, dass es nicht sein Leben war."

„Ich denke, das, was er beinahe verloren hat, war ihm fast genauso wichtig."

Narzissa sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie sich auf Lucius setzte. Seine Hände zogen sie tiefer. Zeit für Zärtlichkeit würden sie später noch haben. In diesem Augenblick zählte nur die Ungeduld. Sein letzter zusammenhängender Gedanke war, dass Pettigrew mit mehr als nur einigen Blutstropfen zahlen würde …

ooOoo

Müde rieb Harry sich die brennenden Augen. Am liebsten hätte er gar nicht zugehört, doch Hermine warf ihm nur einen schrägen Blick zu und wiederholte ihre Litanei.

„Du kannst diese Dinger nicht suchen gehen. Die Situation hat sich komplett geändert. Die Todesser jagen dich. Hier bist du erst einmal sicher. Professor McGonagall würde gar nicht zulassen, dass du gehst."

„Sie braucht es ja nicht zu erfahren."

„Harry, jetzt denk logisch. Wo willst du denn anfangen zu suchen?" Hermine wollte einfach nicht aufgeben.

„Am Grab meiner Eltern, das weißt du doch."

„Und Voldemort wird es auch wissen. Sie werden dort auf dich warten!"

„Dann ist es eben so."

„Harry…"

„Lass gut sein, Hermine. Du kannst mich nicht überreden, diese Sache zu vergessen. Du und Ron, ihr bleibt hier. Entweder ich schaffe es oder ich schaffe es nicht."

„Aber…"

„Ich will mich nicht mehr verstecken müssen! Ich kann es ja doch nicht verhindern. Diese verdammte Prophezeiung sitzt mir im Nacken und Voldemort dazu. Ob jetzt oder später, ich werde mich dem stellen müssen."

„Aber nicht jetzt! Du musst noch mehr lernen, mehr Zauber beherrschen."

„Und wann kann ich genug? Ich habe ihm schon gegenübergestanden und bin mit heiler Haut davongekommen."

„Das war mehr Glück als Verstand!"

„Dein Vertrauen in mich ist ja echt überwältigend." Wütend stand Harry auf und ging auf die Tür zu.

Hermine hielt ihn am Arm zurück. Sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Schon gar nicht im Streit.

„Das hat nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich." Bittend sah sie ihn an. Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Die Wut war verraucht.

„Das weiß ich. Ich werde trotzdem gehen."

Resigniert ließ sie ihn los und tat einen Schritt zurück. Hermine wusste, wann sie verloren hatte.

„Ich werde mitkommen."

„Nein. Du hattest Recht. Voldemort wird mich jagen. Es ist besser, wenn ich allein gehe."

„Wann gehst du?"

„Morgen", sagte er ruhig, drehte sich um und verschwand in den Schatten der Alkoven.

Hermine lächelte leicht, während sie ihm nachsah.

„Du warst schon immer ein schlechter Lügner, Harry…"

Seine Schritte knirschten verräterisch auf dem Kies, als er sich Stunden später auf den Weg machen wollte. Mit angehaltenem Atem blieb er stehen und lauschte angestrengt. Es war so still, dass er nur das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hörte. Erleichtert lief er weiter und wurde abrupt von einer unsichtbaren Mauer gestoppt.

Warmes Lachen ließ ihn herumfahren.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass es so leicht wäre, Harry?" Remus Lupin lehnte an einem Steinkreuz, verschmolz beinahe mit den Schatten der Neumondnacht, und grinste amüsiert. Harry senkte ergeben den Kopf.

„Ich hatte es gehofft …"

Remus stieß sich ab und legte einen Arm um Harrys Schultern. Noch immer schien er sich über irgendetwas zu erheitern. Einen Witz, den Harry nicht kannte.

„Professor McGonagall will dich sprechen. Ich soll dich zu ihr bringen."

Stolpernde Schritte näherten sich ihnen schnell. In der Finsternis konnte Harry drei undeutliche Schemen ausmachen. Hermine, Ron und Ginny kamen mit ertappten Gesichtern heran. Remus lachte hell auf.

„Wie ich sehe, sind deine Freunde nicht bereit, sich abschütteln zu lassen."

Minerva erwartete sie in der ehemaligen Bibliothek. Nur wenige Bücher standen noch in den staubigen Regalen. Harry betrat den Raum mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Jenes Gefühl verstärkte sich, als Minerva ihm eine Pergamentrolle reichte und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fragte:

„Wann genau wollten Sie uns von den Horkruxen erzählen, Mr. Potter?"

Tbc…


	3. Verräter

Danke an:

**AmyBlack und FirstKiss **(Bis Kapitel 6 wird es jetzt relativ schnell gehen, da sie schon fertig sind ;)

ooOoo

Verräter

ooOoo

Harry versuchte ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht zu machen, als er sich das Pergament durchlas. Darauf stand alles, was er über die Horkuxe und Voldemort wusste. Alles, was Dumbledore ihm darüber beigebracht hatte, stand dort in der Handschrift seines Mentors. Harry kam sich verraten vor. Minerva beobachtete Harry genau, während sein Blick wieder und wieder über die Zeilen huschte. Sie sah das fassungslose Stirnrunzeln und das wütende Aufblitzen, hinter den Gläsern der Brille, als er erkannte, dass Dumbledore nie vorgehabt hatte, ihm die ganze Verantwortung zu übertragen.

„Nun, ich warte noch auf eine Antwort, Mister Potter", erinnerte Minerva Harry sanft an ihre Anwesenheit. „Wann hätten Sie es mir erzählt?"

Harry ließ das Blatt sinken und sah seine Lehrerin fest an.

„Ich hätte es nicht erzählt. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass Professor Dumbledore dies nicht wünscht…"

„Und Sie wollten sich allein auf die Suche danach machen?"

Eigentlich war es keine Frage, doch Harry fühlte sich genötigt zu nicken.

„Ja."

„Sie wissen doch hoffentlich, dass ich das nicht zulassen kann", sagte Minerva. Ihre Stimme klang gutmütig, doch in ihren Augen lag eine Härte, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Harrys Körper spannte sich unwillkürlich an und doch blieb seine Stimme völlig ruhig, als er antwortete:

„Ich habe von Professor Dumbledore einen Auftrag bekommen und ich werde ihn auch ausführen."

„Nein, Mister Potter. Das werden Sie ganz sicher nicht. Ich bin im Gegensatz zu Professor Dumbledore nicht bereit, Sie diesem Risiko auszusetzen."

„Sie können mich hier nicht einsperren!"

„Ich dachte, das hätten wir bereits getan", entgegnete Minerva gelassen.

Harry sprang auf und stützte sich auf dem Schreibtisch ab, der ihn von seiner Lehrerin trennte. Sein Körper bebte vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Sie werden mich nicht hier einsperren! Sie haben kein Recht dazu!"

Die vorgetäuschte Ruhe fiel von Minerva ab; sie stand ebenfalls auf und sah Harry kalt an.

„Ich habe jedes Recht, zu verhindern, dass Sie in Ihr Verderben rennen, Mister Potter! Setzten Sie sich wieder hin und hören Sie mir zu!"

Widerspenstig schüttelte Harry den Kopf; er wollte nicht nachgeben. Das Verlangen, Voldemort zu stellen und zu töten war zu groß.

„Mister Potter!" Die flache Hand Minervas krachte auf die Schreibtischplatte; einige lose Blätter wurden durch den Luftzug aufgewirbelt und segelten zu Boden. „Ich sagte, Sie sollen sich setzten. Sofort!"

Durch den harschen Befehl überrumpelt, gehorchte Harry und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl zurückfallen. Er starrte seine Professorin an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was wollen Sie mir sagen? Dass ich nicht gut genug bin, um in den Kampf zu ziehen? Dass ich mich überschätze? Dass Voldemort mich töten wird?", zählte Harry auf. Sein ganzer Körper bebte vor Zorn, während er sprach.

Minerva strich sich seufzend eine Strähne, die sich aus ihrem Dutt gelöst hatte, hinters Ohr.

„Nun, das war es in etwa, was ich Ihnen vorhalten wollte." Sie hob abwehrend die Hände, als Harry etwas einwerfen wollte. „Lassen Sie mich ausreden. Sie überschätzen Ihre Fähigkeiten maßlos! Sie sind _noch _nicht gut genug, um gegen den Dunklen Lord zu bestehen. Das, was Sie bisher geleistet haben, war in der Tat beeindruckend, doch basierte Ihr Erfolg einzig und allein auf Glück. Sie haben den Dunklen Lord nicht besiegt. Sie sind mit dem Leben davon gekommen und dafür sollten Sie mehr als dankbar sein!"

Minerva holte tief Luft und seufzte leise, beim Anblick von Harrys kalkweißem Gesicht. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie Harrys Selbstbewusstsein einen Dämpfer verpasste und doch musste er begreifen, dass er es auf sich allein gestellt nicht schaffen würde.

„Sollten Sie dem Lord jetzt in die Hände fallen", fuhr sie ruhig fort, „werden Sie mit Sicherheit sterben. Er wartet nur darauf, dass Sie ihm direkt in die Falle gehen. Doch Ihre Zeit wird kommen. Bis dahin wird der Orden Ihre Ausbildung übernehmen. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

Harry atmete einige Male tief durch, um sich wieder zu beruhigen, ehe er antwortete:

„Ich muss zurück in den Ligusterweg. Das hat Professor Dumbledore gewollt. Es gibt da einen Zauber, der mich schützt…"

Eine Augenbraue Minervas wurde spöttisch hochgezogen; sie erinnerte plötzlich an Snape.

„Und dann binden Sie sich ein hübsches Schleifchen um, wenn die Todesser an Ihrem Geburtstag kommen, um Sie zu holen, ja? Dieses Haus steht unter ständiger Beobachtung und unsere Gegner warten nur darauf, dass Sie so dumm sind und sich dorthin begeben. Bis zu Ihrem Geburtstag mögen Sie dort sicher sein, doch um Mitternacht werden sie zuschlagen. Es ist eine Falle und Sie bleiben hier!"

Minerva lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und wartete auf Harrys Antwort. Eine Uhr tickte leise in dem sonst völlig stillen Raum.

„Wie würde eine Ausbildung des Ordens aussehen?", fragte Harry schließlich seufzend.

ooOoo

Die Kerkertür öffnete sich mit einem leichten Knarren und Fackelschein tanzte über die Wände. Lucius lehnte an den Gittern seiner Zelle und sah den Besucher spöttisch an.

„Du hast dir Zeit gelassen, Severus."

„Ich dachte, ihr braucht etwas Zeit für euch." Severus befestigte die Fackel an der Wand und sah Lucius durchdringend an. „Wie geht es dir?"

Im flackernden Licht konnte man das spöttische Lächeln sehen, das Lucius' Lippen umspielte. Wider besseren Wissens trat Severus vor und begab sich in Reichweite seines Freundes.

„Oh bitte, Severus. Lass den Smalltalk und sag mir, was ich hören will!"

„Und das wäre?"

Lucius griff unvermittelt nach Severus' Robe. Er zog den ehemaligen Professor mit einem Ruck näher an die Gitter. Aller Spott war aus den grauen Augen gewichen, als sie Severus' ausdrucksloses Gesicht fixierten.

„Lass mich nachdenken, mein Freund… mich würde brennend interessieren, warum mein Sohn in die Dienste des Lords eingetreten ist. Und vor allem, _wo_ er sich jetzt aufhält." Die seidige Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut, während Lucius sprach.

Severus presste die Lippen zusammen und versuchte, sich aus seiner prekären Lage zu befreien – ohne Erfolg.

„Draco ist in einem anderen Stützpunkt untergebracht. Man sagte mir nicht, in welchem. Ich bin dabei, den Dunklen Lord… Lucius, bitte!", röchelte Snape hochrot im Gesicht, als er immer weniger Luft bekam.

Der blonde Magier lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig und ließ letztendlich ganz von Severus ab. Aufatmend rieb dieser über die roten Male, die Lucius' Finger auf seiner bleichen Haut hinterlassen hatten.

„Ich bin dabei, den Lord davon zu überzeugen, dass Draco ihm durchaus noch von Nutzen sein kann", beendete er seinen Satz.

Ihm war bewusst, dass er Lucius durch diese Neuigkeit nicht beruhigen konnte. Ein wütender Aufschrei bestätigte seine Vermutung.

„Du versuchst _was_? Verdammt seist du, Snape! Du hattest mir versprochen, auf Draco aufzupassen. Ich habe dir vertraut. Ich habe dir meinen Sohn anvertraut; und nun büßt er für mein Versagen! Warum, Severus?"

Wie ein tödlich glitzernder Dolch bohrte Lucius' Blick sich in den von Severus, bis dieser beschämt den Kopf senkte und das dunkle Haar sein Gesicht verdeckte.

„Bellatrix", sagte Narzissa, die sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten und nur beobachtet hatte, leise. Die beiden Männer wandten sich ihr zu und Snape nickte bedächtig.

„Ja. Sie versprühte ihr Gift wohldosiert und brachte Draco dazu, sich freiwillig dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen."

„Und ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten", sagte Narzissa mit einem trockenen Schluchzen.

Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen und sprach zitternd weiter:

„Er war schon zu geblendet von der Aussicht auf Ruhm und Macht. Er ließ sich von ihren Worten verführen und als er dann den Auftrag bekam, war es zu spät. Das Mal auf seinem Arm machte ihn zum Sklaven und zugleich zu einem Todgeweihten. Er konnte es gar nicht schaffen. Es war nie der Sinn, dass es ihm gelingen sollte. Nicht einmal unser Lord hatte die Fähigkeit, Dumbledore zu töten."

„Aber du hattest die Macht, zu tun, was niemand vorher vollbracht hat?", warf Lucius scharf ein.

Severus nickte schmal lächelnd.

„Narzissa kam zu mir und bat mich um Hilfe. Ich hätte sie ihr nicht verweigert, selbst dann nicht, wenn Bellatrix nicht so verdammt misstrauisch gewesen wäre. Als Draco nicht in der Lage war, den Fluch auszusprechen, tat ich es und meine Tarnung flog auf. Der Lord war nicht zufrieden. In seinen Augen hatte Draco versagt und musste, ebenso wie Narzissa, bestraft werden."

„Weil er wusste, dass er damit mich treffen würde!", knurrte Lucius. Unbändiger Hass ließ sein Blut kochen.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Nur unterbrochen von Narzissas stockenden Atemzügen; dann sah Lucius seinen Freund mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Was tun wir jetzt? Oder willst du mir erzählen, Severus, dass du ausnahmsweise einmal keinen Plan hast, mit dem du dich aus dem Schlamassel windest?"

„Ich frage mich, Lucius, was du bereit bist zu tun, um deine Familie zu retten", antwortete Severus ausweichend.

Die abgemagerte Gestalt Lucius' beugte sich vor, jetzt mit lauerndem Blick.

„Alles."

„Kann ich dir vertrauen, Lucius?"

„Habe ich dir jemals einen Grund gegeben, es nicht zu tun?"

Für einen Augenblick zögerte Severus; wog die Risiken ab und kam wie so oft zu dem Ergebnis, dass er Lucius' Hilfe benötigte. Er atmete tief durch und sprach die Worte aus, die ihn als Verräter entlarvten:

„Dumbledore wusste von Dracos Auftrag. Ich ging zu ihm, kaum, dass Narzissa mein Haus verlassen hatte…"

ooOoo

Harry verließ die Bibliothek mit gemischten Gefühlen. Das Angebot seiner Professorin, so verlockend es auch klang, war in diesem Sinne kein Angebot, sondern die einzige Alternative, wollte er nicht als Gefangener hier leben. Seine Freunde warteten in der Nähe der Bibliothek auf ihn. Ihre Körper verschmolzen beinahe mit den Schatten der Neumondnacht. Bei Ginnys Anblick zog sich etwas in seiner Brust zusammen. Für ihn hatte sich seit ihrem letzten Gespräch nichts verändert. Es würde nicht leichter werden, wenn sie auf solch engem Raum zusammen leben mussten.

„Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Hermine und holte so Harry, der Ginny unverwandt angestarrt hatte, in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Ungefähr das gleiche wie du", entgegnete Harry lächelnd, während er sich an einen der Bögen lehnte, die den Gang einrahmten. „Dass ich mich überschätze. Dass ich mehr lernen muss und dass der Orden mich weiter ausbilden wird."

Hoffnung blitzte in Ginnys Augen auf und Harry unterdrückte ein Seufzen; anscheinend war ein weiteres Gespräch unvermeidbar.

„Also wirst du hier bleiben, Kumpel?", fragte Ron ruhig. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten, doch er wirkte ein wenig entspannter, als Harry nickte.

„Ja, ich bleibe." Hermines fragenden Blicken wich er geschickt aus.

Sie gingen zum Dormitorium, welches die ehemaligen Zellen der Mönche beherbergte. Diese Zellen waren kurzerhand zu Zweibettzimmern umfunktioniert und unter den Flüchtlingen aufgeteilt worden.

Harry spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, sofort mit Ginny zu sprechen, verwarf ihn jedoch. Der Tag war zu lang, zu grauenvoll gewesen, als dass er jetzt die Kraft aufbrachte, das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung in Ginny zu zerstören, das sie in sich trug. Mit einem schwachen Lächeln wünschte er Hermine und Ginny, die enttäuscht schien, eine gute Nacht und betrat hinter Ron die karg eingerichtete Kammer.

Zwei Betten, welche seltsamerweise mit herrlich aufgeplusterten Daunendecken bestückt waren, ein marode wirkender Tisch mit einem Stuhl davor und ein schmaler Schrank, dessen Türen nicht ganz schlossen, waren die einzigen Möbelstücke. Eine Kerze warf zuckende Schatten auf die steinernen Wände. Die Zelle wirkte trotz des Lichts düster und abweisend. Dennoch atmete Harry auf, als er sich seiner schmutzigen Kleidung entledigen konnte und die antiquierte Waschschüssel entdeckte, die auf dem Tisch stand. Flüchtig wusch er sich und zischte leise, als das eisige Wasser die zahllosen Kratzer reinigte, die er auf der überstürzten Flucht davon getragen hatte.

Harry ließ sich auf das Bett, welches unter dem Fenster stand, fallen und streckte sich wohlig seufzend aus. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, während Ron sich ebenfalls niederlegte und die Kerze ausblies. Die Bettfedern quietschten leise, als Ron sich auf die Seite legte und Harry leise eine gute Nacht wünschte.

Doch anstatt in Morpheus Armen zu versinken, starrte Harry in die Dunkelheit und ließ das Gespräch mit Minerva noch einmal Revue passieren…

„Wie würde eine Ausbildung des Ordens aussehen?"

Triumph blitzte kurz in Minervas Augen auf, doch sie verlor kein Wort über seinen Rückzug.

„Remus Lupin wird Ihnen sein Wissen, was Flüche und Gegenflüche angeht, vermitteln. Tonks wird ihn dabei unterstützen. Alastor hat sich damit einverstanden erklärt, dass Sie ihn auf kleinere Missionen begleiten dürfen."

Minerva machte eine kurze Pause und musterte Harry eindringlich, ehe sie fortfuhr:

„Habe ich Ihr Wort, Mister Potter, dass Sie mein Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen, wenn Sie die Mauern dieses Klosters zusammen mit Alastor verlassen? Keinerlei Alleingänge! Das ist meine Bedingung."

Harry nickte knapp.

„Ich verspreche es."

„Gut." Erleichterung ließ die Züge der Lehrerin weicher werden. „Zu guter Letzt werde ich Sie in die Grundlagen der schwarzen Magie einführen."

Harrys Verstand war plötzlich wie leergefegt; er brauchte einen Moment, ehe ihm die Bedeutung dieser Worte mit voller Wucht bewusst wurde.

„Sie wollen _was_?", krächzte er fassungslos. „Das hätte Professor Dumbledore niemals toleriert!"

„Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, hatte Albus sehr wohl die Weitsicht, um schwarze Magie anzuwenden – wohldosiert versteht sich. Es gibt nicht nur Gut und Böse; sondern auch den Pfad, der dazwischen liegt. Das ist etwas, was Sie dringend lernen müssen: schwarz und weiß ergibt bekanntlich grau."

Der leichte Spott, der in Minervas Stimme mithallte, entging Harry. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass ausgerechnet Albus Dumbledore sich mit dieser verbotenen Materie auseinandergesetzt hatte. Alles in ihm sträubte sich gegen diese Vorstellung.

„Ich kann das nicht glauben!", rief Harry und sprang auf; rastlos lief er im Raum umher.

„Er hat immer gesagt, dass dies der falsche Weg sei. Dass man Gleiches nicht mit Gleichem vergelten kann. Ich –„

„Mister Potter!" Minervas Stimme war kalt wie ein Gebirgsbach und Harry fuhr mit zusammengepressten Lippen herum.

„Nicht die Magie an sich ist schwarz, nur das, was wir damit vollbringen."

Harrys Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder, ohne dass ein Laut seine Lippen verließ. Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung deutete Minerva auf den verwaisten Stuhl.

„Sie sollten wirklich lernen, über den Tellerrand hinaus zu blicken, Mister Potter", sagte sie, nachdem Harry sich steif darauf niedergelassen hatte. „Ich hatte nicht vor, Sie zu einem zweiten Tom Riddle auszubilden. Sie werden nur in die Grundlagen eingewiesen – doch das erwähnte ich bereits – da Sie nicht bekämpfen können, was Sie nicht kennen..."

ooOoo

Als Severus schwieg, lag eine fast greifbare Spannung in der Luft. Lucius starrte seinen Freund entgeistert an. Severus hatte ihm soeben wissentlich den möglichen Schlüssel seiner Rehabilitation auf einem Silbertablett präsentiert. Sollte auch nur ein Wort ihrer _Unterhaltung _diese Mauern verlassen, würde der Lord Severus' Existenz mit einem Schlag auslöschen.

Und doch war Severus der einzige, der ihm seine herbeigesehnte Rache ermöglichen konnte. Auch wenn er es nicht wusste; der Dunkle Lord hatte einen Fehler begangen, als er sich Lucius' Familie bediente, um seinen Untertan zu strafen.

„Sag mir nur eines, Severus", verlangte er schließlich leise. „Warum?"

Ein grimmiges Lächeln legte sich auf Severus' Züge; ließ sie hart und unnahbar wirken.

„Weil Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, kaum, dass er einen Teil der Prophezeiung gehört hatte, loszog, um unschuldige Kinder zu töten. Man kann mir vieles nachsagen, Lucius, und ich habe in meinem Leben einige Grausamkeiten begangen, doch Kindsmord ging über meine Grenzen!"

Beinahe gehetzt sah Severus in Lucius' Augen, versuchte, darin zu lesen, doch der andere Mann bedeute ihm nur mit einem Nicken fortzufahren.

„Er agierte wie Herodes; er hätte jedes Kind getötet, das in das Schema passte. Und mit Potter wollte er beginnen. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie mit dem Fidelius-Zauber geschützt wurden, bestätigte seine Vermutungen. Er setzte alles daran, sie ausfindig zu machen, und Pettigrew lieferte ihm das fehlende Puzzleteil."

Severus atmete durch und sammelte sich, ehe er weiter sprach:

„Ich stand in Potters Schuld und hatte gehofft, dass ich es mit Dumbledores Hilfe schaffen könnte, sie zu begleichen. Doch wie du weißt, kam es anders – für alle Beteiligten."

Lucius kniff zweifelnd die Augen zusammen. Er hatte keinen greifbaren Grund, um Severus' Worten zu misstrauen und doch: irgendetwas schwang in dessen Stimme mit, als er von James Potter redete. Er klang zu unbeteiligt, zu sehr darauf bedacht, _was_ er sagte und vor allem _wie_ er es sagte, als dass es die ganze Wahrheit sein könnte. Doch Lucius war bereit, es zu riskieren.

„Also gut, Severus, meine Prioritäten haben sich geändert. Wie genau sieht der Plan aus?"

Narzissa schlug sich entsetzt mit der Hand vor den Mund, um den Angstlaut zu ersticken, der ihrer Kehle entweichen wollte, als sie Lucius' Zustimmung vernahm. Dieser Verrat könnte ihr Schicksal besiegeln und der Weg würde in den Tod führen. Doch wenn es gelang… dann wären sie frei.

ooOoo

_Professor Sprouts Mund öffnete sich, doch kein Schrei kam über die blutleeren Lippen, als der Dementor sich vorbeugte und ihre Seele verschlang._

Eine zitternde Hand umklammerte einen Zauberstab, der durch die angespannten Muskeln zum Beben gebracht wurde. „Ich muss es tun! Er bringt mich um! Er bringt meine Familie um!"

„Töte den Überflüssigen!" Ein schrilles Surren, ein gleißendes Grünes Licht, das ihn blendete, und Cedric fiel…

Silbrige Krallen schlugen tödliche Wunden in nachgiebiges Fleisch – das hervorquellende Blut glitzerte rubinrot im fahlen Licht.

„Geh zur Seite, du dummes Mädchen!"  
„Nein! Nicht Harry!"

Ziegel flogen durch die Luft, als Riesen mit ihren Fäusten gegen die Mauern schlugen. Schreiende Menschen rannten kreuz und quer über die Ländereien.

Sirius stolperte; ungläubiges Erstaunen spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wider, als er durch den Schleier fiel…

Mühsam hielt Dumbledore sich aufrecht. Immer wieder rutschten seine Füße kraftlos über den steinernen Boden, während er Severus Snape ansah, auf dessen Gesicht sich Abscheu und glühender Hass abzeichneten. „Severus… bitte…"

Snapes' Gesicht war eine wutverzerrte Fratze, die ihm entgegenblickte. „Und wieder und wieder, Potter, bis du lernst, deinen Geist zu verschließen!"

Wieder ein grellgrünes Leuchten; es traf den alten Zauberer in die Brust und er fiel und fiel und fiel...  


Mit einem unterdrückten Schrei fuhr Harry hoch und sah sich mit wilden Blicken um; sein Herz schlug so schnell und stark, dass seine Brust schmerzte. Tiefe Dunkelheit umgab ihn. Das einzige Geräusch war Rons leichtes Schnarchen. Schwer atmend ließ Harry seinen zitternden Körper in die Kissen zurückfallen. Sein Hemd klebte Schweiß durchtränkt am Körper; die unangenehme Feuchtigkeit ließ ihn schaudern. Er bedeckte sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen; sein Puls raste noch immer, jagte Adrenalin durch die Venen und Muskeln, bis Harry glaubte, vor Anspannung zu zerbersten.

„Nur ein Traum. Es war nur ein Traum", flüsterte er beinahe tonlos.

Doch so sehr er es sich auch einzureden versuchte – es war eben nicht nur ein Traum. Es war alles Realität, vergangen zwar, aber dennoch real.  
Seufzend setzte sich Harry auf die Bettkante. An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken, also stand er auf und zog sich möglichst leise an, um Ron nicht zu wecken. Die Tür gab ein protestierendes Knarren von sich, als Harry sie öffnete. Er hielt angespannt inne und lauschte den regelmäßigen Atemzügen Rons, ehe er sich durch den schmalen Spalt zwängte. Die endlosen verwinkelten Gänge lagen verlassen und dunkel vor ihm; nur seine leisen Schritte störten die Ruhe, die über dem Kloster lag.

Unwillkürlich stellten sich die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken auf, als er den Innenhof betrat und kühle Nachtluft seine Haut streifte.  
In der Ferne zeichnete sich ein violetter Schatten am Horizont ab; anscheinend war die Dämmerung nicht mehr fern. Leise knirschte der Kies unter seinen Schuhsohlen, als Harry auf den Brunnen zusteuerte und sich auf dessen Rand setzte. Der Wind trug den Geruch von Heidekraut und Geißblatt mit sich und Harry atmete das Aroma beinahe gierig ein. Die Stille und Einsamkeit hatte etwas Tröstliches und die Unruhe wich langsam von ihm. Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, betrachtete Harry die Sterne, die im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne an Kraft verloren und nach und nach verblassten.

Er fragte sich, was Snape jetzt tat. Ob er sich in seinem Erfolg sonnte und was er jetzt wohl plante. Hass brandete durch seinen Körper, wie eine Welle, als er an Snape dachte. Daran dachte, dass es Snape gewesen war, der Dumbledore getötet hatte. Sie würden sich wieder gegenüberstehen und dann würde er nicht mehr über ihn spotten! Harrys Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, bis die Nägel in das weiche Fleisch seiner Ballen schnitten und rote Halbmonde hinterließen. Er hatte Minerva nicht angelogen, als er ihr das Versprechen gab, keinen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen – zu wertvoll war das Wissen, welches ihm die Ordensmitglieder übermitteln konnten. Und der Tag würde kommen, an dem sie sich wieder sehen würden…

ooOoo

Mit einer harschen Geste bedeutete Severus Snape der Wache, dass er allein mit dem Gefangenen reden wollte. Der Todesser verbeugte sich knapp und deutete auf eine Stelle am Ende des Ganges, der von wenigen Fackeln schwach beleuchtet wurde. Ohne ein weiteres Wort eilte Snape an dem Mann vorbei. Er hatte weder Blick noch Ohr übrig für die zerlumpten Gestalten, die ihn stöhnend und krächzend um Hilfe anflehten. Sie alle waren Gefangene, hatten den Dunklen Lord auf die eine oder andere Weise erzürnt und mussten nun den Tribut für ihr Vergehen zollen.  
Angewidert hob Severus seine Roben an, die sacht über den mit Unrat beschmutzten Boden schleiften; der Geruch nach Ammoniak, Blut und Wundbrand ließ ihn automatisch flacher atmen. Erst an der letzten Zelle angekommen, blieb er stehen, um die am Boden kauernde Person zu betrachten. Staub und ein akuter Mangel an Wasser hatten den ehemals silberblonden Strähnen eine dunklere Note verliehen; sie verdeckten beinahe das hohlwangige Gesicht. Die Lider flatterten auf, als der Junge die Anwesenheit Snapes spürte und graue Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als er seinen ehemaligen Lehrer erkannte. 

„Professor Snape!", rief Draco überrascht aus. Die flinken Bewegungen, mit denen er aufstand und an die Gitter trat, zeigten Severus, dass Draco, zumindest körperlich, unverletzt war. „Haben Sie etwas von meinen Eltern gehört?"

„Es geht ihnen gut, Draco", erwiderte Snape ausweichend. „Ich bin hier, um mit dir zu reden. Wie du weißt, war der Lord nicht erfreut, als er über dein Versagen unterrichtet wurde."

Dracos Blick huschte durch die dürftig eingerichtete schmutzige Zelle, in die man ihn auf Befehl des Lords gebracht hatte, und seine Schultern sackten herab.

„Ich weiß, Sir. Hat er Sie geschickt, um mich abzuholen?" Dracos Stimme bebte im Einklang seines Körpers vor Angst. Der Tod, durch die Hand des Lords, war bekanntermaßen weder leicht noch schnell.

Sanft umfasste Severus durch die Gitterstäbe die Schultern des Jungen. Dracos Sorgen waren berechtigt. Der Lord hatte seinen Tod schon so gut wie beschlossen, als Severus mit seinem Plan an ihn herangetreten war. Ein Plan, der, wie selbst Severus zugeben musste, beinahe so löcherig war, wie ein von Motten zerfressener Mantel. Doch Voldemort griff nach jedem Strohhalm, den man ihm darbot, um Potter in die Finger zu bekommen, und so war er bereit, Draco eine letzte Chance zu geben, sich zu beweisen.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um dich zum Schafott zu führen", sagte Severus ruhig. „Und doch bin ich im Auftrag unseres Meisters zu dir gekommen. Er hat eine neue Aufgabe für dich. Und nicht nur du wirst dein Leben verlieren, wenn du scheiterst."

Dracos Augen verengten sich; dachte er doch, er müsste einen weiteren Mord planen und durchführen. Nichtsdestotrotz nickte er tapfer, mit zusammengepressten Lippen.

„Was soll ich tun?"  
Fast hätten diese Worte Severus ein wehmütiges Lächeln entlockt; mit Grauen dachte er daran, was dem Jungen noch bevorstand; was der Lord zur Bedingung gemacht hatte. Noch immer hallten die zischenden Worte in seinem Geist wider.

_„Vergiss nicht, Severus, Mitleid ist ihre größte Schwäche. Und genau an diesem Punkt müssen wir sie treffen ..."  
_  
Sich selbst zur Ordnung rufend, verdrängte Severus den Gedanken an jenes Gespräch. Seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich zwingend in Dracos, als er sagte:

„Höre mir gut zu und unterbrich mich nicht. Ich werde es dir nur einmal sagen und was immer geschieht, erzähle niemandem davon…"

Tbc…


	4. Training

Danke an:

**Loup-Cypha, AmyBlack** (Ob es wirklich so offensichtlich ist, was genau von Draco verlangt wird, wird sich zeigen ;O) ) und **FirstKiss** (Oh, der Plan wird natürlich nicht sofort verraten Und die Story hat ungefähr 25 Kapitel)

ooOoo

Training und Missionen…

ooOoo

Lucius sprang auf, als der flackernde Lichtschein stetig näher kam und einen Besucher ankündigte. Er hoffte auf Severus und somit auf Nachrichten über Draco. Doch es war nicht Snapes hagere Gestalt, die boshaft lächelnd sein Gesicht ausleuchtete.

„Was verschafft uns die Ehre, liebste Schwägerin?"

Der Hohn in Lucius' Stimme schnitt durch die Luft wie eine Peitschenschnur.

„Die Neugierde, mein Bester. Die Neugierde."

Bellatrix schnurrte beinahe wie eine Katze und unterstrich diesen Eindruck noch, indem sie sich einen Sessel herbeizauberte und anzüglich darauf rekelte.

„Wie ich hörte, hattet ihr Besuch von Snape. Was wollte er?"

„Wie du weißt, sind Severus und ich das, was man landläufig als _Freunde_ bezeichnet. Verzeih, das muss ein Fremdwort für dich sein, Bella. Er wollte nur hören, wie es mir geht."

Lucius wusste, dass er sich auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegte. Er konnte es beinahe unter seinen Füßen knirschen hören. Und er wusste, dass Bellatrix ihm nicht glaubte.

Ihr falsches Lächeln vertiefte sich noch, als sie gurrte:

„Du suchst dir die falschen Freunde aus. Mag ja sein, dass unser Lord von Snapes Unschuld überzeugt ist… Noch! Doch ich bin es nicht. Auch wenn er Dumbledore getötet hat; er hat irgendetwas vor und du wirst mir doch sicher sagen, was…"

Sie sah ihren Schwager lauernd an.

„Warum lebst du eigentlich noch?", fuhr sie fort, da Lucius und Narzissa beharrlich schwiegen. „Du hast im Ministerium versagt. Dein Sohn hat in Hogwarts versagt. Ihr seid eine Familie von Waschlappen." Bellatrix lachte. Es klang, als würden rostige Nägel aufeinander prallen.

„Immerhin habe ich eine Familie. Und einen Sohn – im Gegensatz zu dir."

„Ah, Lucius, du kennst meinen wunden Punkt zu gut", kicherte Bellatrix. Ihr Blick glitt verschlagen zu Narzissa, die unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurücktrat. „Und ich kenne deinen…"

„Wie ich sehe, bist wieder in der Gunst des Lords aufgestiegen", wechselte Lucius abrupt das Thema. „Und das alles nur, weil du ihm Draco gebracht hast?"

„Oh nein, Draco wäre ihm so oder so ergeben gewesen. Deine Wünsche zählen in dieser Angelegenheit nicht. Und zu deiner eigentlichen Frage: Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, die Kah-di-bakh zu zähmen."

Narzissa holte zischend Luft.

„Niemand kann diese _Dinger_ zähmen!" Vor Abscheu überschlug sich ihre Stimme. „Sie sind wild. Unberechenbar und töten nur zu ihrem Vergnügen! Formlose Schatten, die keine Kette, ob magisch oder aus Eisen gefertigt, halten kann!"

„So wie ich, Schwesterherz. Ich töte auch zu meinem Vergnügen. Ein einfacher, jedoch alter und fast vergessener Zauber genügte und sie akzeptierten mich als ihre Anführerin!"

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", spottete Lucius. „Du als Alphaweibchen… gleicht ihr Paarungsverhalten nicht dem von Wölfen?"

„Du!" Mit einem aufgebrachten Kreischen sprang Bellatrix auf und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den völlig entspannt wirkenden Lucius. „Bastard! Dir wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen, wenn Draco erneut scheitert und damit euer aller Todesurteil unterzeichnet."

„Warum so aufgebracht, Bellatrix? Ich habe durchaus Verständnis für deine Situation. Und Tiere in deinem Bett solltest du gewohnt sein."

Lucius wappnete sich gegen den Schmerz, als er den Wahnsinn in Bellatrix' Augen sah. Doch sie zielte nicht länger auf ihn.

„_Crucio_!"

Narzissa brach unter dem Angriff zusammen und wälzte sich in Agonie würdelos kreischend auf dem lehmigen Boden. Mit einem Schritt war Lucius bei ihr und kniete neben seiner Frau nieder. In Gedanken schalt er sich einen Idioten, doch seine Stimme war ausdruckslos, als er sagte:

„Ich war es, der dich beleidigt hat."

„Wie wahr. Und sie muss dafür büßen."

Bellatrix hob den Fluch auf und Narzissa lag, am ganzen Leib zitternd, in Lucius' Armen – salzige Tränen benetzten ihre bleichen Wangen. Lucius' Blick kreuzte sich mit dem von Bellatrix, deren Gesicht sich angeekelt verzogen hatte.

„So wird es immer sein, Lucius. Ein jeder wird diese Schwäche ausnutzen, die du dir selbst aufdiktiert hast. Diese Schwäche, die sich Liebe nennt. Sieh nur, wie schwach dieses Weib ist. Ein wenig Schmerz genügt und schon ist sie ein Bündel Elend. Es ist erbärmlich!"

Lucius trug Narzissa zu der Pritsche und legte sie vorsichtig darauf nieder, ehe er an die Gitter trat und Bellatrix abweisend musterte.

„Hast du es noch immer nicht verwunden, dass ich damals nicht dich wählte, sondern Narzissa?"

„Pah, als hättest du mir jemals etwas bedeutet!"

Bellatrix warf ihr Haar zurück, bis es ihren Rücken wie ein schwarzer Schleier bedeckte.

„Wie immer bildest du dir zu viel ein. Für mich ist ein Mann wie der andere. Es war dein Einfluss, der mich damals angezogen hat." Spielerisch tippte Bellatrix mit ihrem Zauberstab an die Gitterstäbe und sah unschuldig, wie ein Kind, zu Lucius auf. „Und jetzt habe ich selbst Einfluss und Macht."

„Indem du dich in das Bett unseres Meisters legst", stellte Lucius angewidert fest.

„Alles hat seinen Preis", antwortete Bellatrix gelassen. Ihre Augen verweilten einen Moment auf Narzissa, die noch immer nach Luft ringend auf der Bettstatt lag, bevor sie die Fackel von der Wand nahm und bedächtig auf die Tür zuging. „Und ein jeder von uns muss ihn zahlen, Lucius."

Die Tür fiel mit einem leisen Klicken hinter ihr ins Schloss und das Gewölbe wurde von der allgegenwärtigen Finsternis eingehüllt.

ooOoo

Es war nicht etwa Minerva McGonagall, die das Zepter über das Kloster an sich riss – es war Molly Wealsey. Einem General gleich, scheuchte sie die Flüchtlinge durch das Gemäuer, damit es wieder bewohnbar gemacht wurde. Die Tage vergingen in betriebsamer Geschäftigkeit. Nur des Nachts, wenn man genau hinhörte, vernahm man gedämpftes Schluchzen und die Schreie derer, die aus ihren Alpträumen erwachten.

Harry beschwerte sich – im Gegensatz zu Ron – nicht darüber, dass er den Boden des Refektoriums säubern musste; lenkte die Tätigkeit ihn doch von seinen düsteren Gedanken ab. Er vermutete, dass es Mrs. Weasley ähnlich ging. Immerhin waren noch vier ihrer Söhne dort draußen. In der realen Welt, die vielleicht schon von Voldemort beherrscht wurde…

Ron murmelte etwas vor sich hin, was sich verdächtig nach „Ich werd' ja behandelt, wie ein Hauself" anhörte. Hermine kippte wortlos einen Eimer mit Schmutzwasser über seinem Kopf aus und hob nur anzüglich eine Augenbraue, als Ron fluchend und hustend aufsprang. Vor sich hinschimpfend wrang er seinen durchnässten Pullover aus. Und obwohl er seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern dämpfte, hörte Hermine das „blöde Belfer" sehr deutlich heraus und der graue Lappen, den sie bis jetzt in der Hand gehalten hatte, landete klatschend in seinem Gesicht.

Grinsend betrachtete Harry seine zankenden Freunde. Hermine stand vor einem hochroten Ron, hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und putzte ihn herunter, wie es sonst nur Mrs. Weasley konnte. Harrys Augenmerk richtete sich auf Ginny, die sich haltlos lachend an ihren Besen klammerte, und sein Lächeln verblasste. In den letzten Tagen war er ihr ausgewichen und Ginnys verletzten Blicken konnte er entnehmen, dass sie es bemerkt hatte. Natürlich waren ihm die Säuberung des Klosters dazwischen gekommen und die Unterrichtsstunden, bei Remus, Tonks und Professor McGonagall. Und doch: Das alles waren nur Ausreden, damit er sich von Ginny fernhalten konnte.

Innerlich seufzend, wurde Harry sich bewusst, dass er es nicht länger hinauszögern sollte. Gleich heute Abend würde er mit Ginny reden.

Doch zuerst musste er zum Unterricht. Professor McGonagall duldete keinerlei Unpünktlichkeit; ob sie sich jetzt in Hogwarts befanden, oder nicht. Er sträubte sich noch immer dagegen, schwarze Magie zu erlernen. Vor allem, da er den Sinn, der dahinter stand, nicht erkannte. Leise klopfte er an die Tür und betrat die Bibliothek, nachdem seine Lehrerin ihn hereingebeten hatte. Minervas neues Büro war noch immer so spärlich eingerichtet wie an dem Tag, als er das erste Mal bei ihr gewesen war. Abwartend blickte Minerva ihm entgegen und deutete auf einen Stuhl.

„Setzten Sie sich, Mr. Potter. Haben Sie seit gestern geübt?"

Harry nickte und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf einen leeren Krug, der auf dem Schreibtisch stand.

„_Farcio Aquis_."

Der Krug füllte sich bis zum Rand mit klarem kühlen Wasser, das, so hatte Minerva versichert, durchaus trinkbar war. Scheinbar zufrieden lehnte sie sich zurück und betrachtete Harrys gerunzelte Stirn.

„Stimmt irgendetwas nicht, Mr. Potter?"

„Doch, Professor…"

„Nur heraus mit der Sprache."

Harry räusperte sich und sah sein Übungsobjekt zweifelnd an.

„Es ist nur… dieser Zauber mag ja praktisch sein und alles. Aber was bringt er mir im Kampf?"

Eine Augenbraue Minervas wurde ungläubig hochgezogen.

„Was es Ihnen _bringt_? Nun, den unschätzbaren Vorteil, atmen zu können beispielsweise."

„Das verstehe ich nicht."

Minerva seufzte leise und unterdrückte den Drang, um Geduld zu flehen.

„Sie können dieses Gefäß mit Wasser füllen. Einfach aus dem Nichts heraus. Was glauben Sie, passiert, wenn Sie diesen Spruch bei einem Menschen anwenden?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als ihm die Bedeutung der Worte bewusst wurde.

„Aber das ist Mord!"

„Was Sie nicht sagen, Mr. Potter."

„Das kann ich doch nicht tun! Das ist grausam. Unmenschlich und-„

„Und deswegen lernen Sie es zu kontrollieren", unterbrach Minerva ungerührt Harrys Wortschwall. „Sie werden lernen, das Gefäß nur zur Hälfte zu füllen. Sie werden Ihren Gegner mit diesem Zauber kampfunfähig machen. Ihn jedoch nicht lebensbedrohlich verletzten."

Minerva stockte kurz, als sie den harten Glanz in Harrys Augen sah.

„Aber ich werde töten müssen!"

„Ja. Und ich hoffe, dass es nur dieses eine Mal ist…"

„Sie kennen also auch die Prophezeiung?"

„Nein. Aber ich weiß, welche Bürde Sie tragen. Soviel hat Albus mir verraten."

Das Ticken der Uhr war überdeutlich zu hören, während Harry seine Lehrerin anstarrte und mehrmals blinzelte. Die harten Konturen ihrer Wangenknochen, die Minerva angespannt hatte, wurden weicher, als sie die Verzweiflung in den grünen Iriden bemerkte.

„Ich denke, das genügt für heute, Mr. Potter. Alastor erwartet Sie vor dem Haupteingang. Morgen werden Sie lernen, die Magie zu kontrollieren."

Zögernd stand Harry langsam auf. Seine Muskeln schienen seltsam steif, als würden sie gar nicht ihm gehören. Das Pochen an der Tür nahm er wie durch Watte wahr und nur Hagrids massige Gestalt, die sich plötzlich vor ihm aufbaute, überzeugte Harry, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte. Hagrids schiefes Grinsen ließ die grauen Schatten unter seinen Augen in den Hintergrund treten, als er den rechten Arm hob.

„Guck mal, Harry, wen ich draußen gefunden hab'."

„Hedwig!"

Für den Augenblick vertrieb der Anblick seiner geliebten Eule, die dunklen Gedanken aus Harrys Geist. Vorsichtig setzte Hagrid sie auf Harrys Hand, der besorgt ihren verletzten Fuß betrachtete.

„Ist nichts Schlimmes, Harry. Nur ein bisschen verstaucht. Ich hab's schon geschient."

„Danke, Hagrid. Ich hatte befürchtet, sie hätte es nicht geschafft."

„Sie sollten Ihre Eule auf Ihr Zimmer bringen, Mr. Potter", ließ Minerva sich vernehmen. „Alastor wartet nicht gerne."

Harry nickte und wollte sich an Hagrid vorbei durch die Tür zwängen, als dieser ihm einen Brief hinhielt.

„Für Hermine. Ihren Eltern geht's gut. Ich hab bei denen vorbeigeschaut, als ich für'n Orden unterwegs war."

Hagrid zwinkerte Harry verschwörerisch zu und schob ihn durch die Tür nach draußen.

„Haben Sie etwas von unseren Leuten gehört, Hagrid?", fragte Minerva leise, als Harrys Schritte verklungen waren.

„Nich' wirklich. Das Ministerium stellt sich quer. Kingsley glaubt, dass das Ministerium ihm misstraut und ihn überwachen lässt. Er hat keine Möglichkeit, nach diesen Dingern zu suchen. Und Emmeline is' nicht zum Treffpunkt gekommen. Keiner weiß, wo sie steckt. Hestia glaubt, sie hat eine heiße Spur in Rumänien entdeckt; sie wird sich dort mit Charlie Weasley treffen."

Minerva seufzte. Es gab also keine großartigen Neuigkeiten. Doch was hatte sie auch erwartet? Selbst wenn der gesamte Orden suchen würde, könnte es Jahre dauern, die Horkruxe zu finden.

„Was geht im Ministerium vor sich?"

„Der Minister redet davon, dass der Angriff nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver einer Rebellentruppe war, die Harry aus seiner Reichweite schaffen wollten. Ob er's nur sagt, um die anderen Abgeordneten auf seine Seite zu ziehen, oder ob er's tatsächlich glaubt, konnte Kingsley nich' beurteilen."

„Er glaubt, der Orden steckt dahinter?" Minerva wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Das war einfach zu grotesk. „Er beschuldigt _uns_, dass wir Hogwarts zerstört haben? Dass wir all diese Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen haben?"

Hagrid nickte müde.

„Und er sucht nach Harry. War sogar schon bei seinen Verwandten. Es wimmelt nur so von Auroren, im Ligusterweg. Das weiß ich von Arabella."

Minerva fragte sich, was Scrimgeour von Harry wollte. Er kannte die Prophezeiung nicht – konnte sie gar nicht kennen! Doch er wusste, dass es Harry war, der die Macht besaß, Voldemort zu stürzen…

Sie sah in Hagrids müdes Gesicht und lächelte traurig.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Hagrid. Sie sollten sich jetzt ein wenig ausruhen."

An der Tür angelangt, blieb Hagrid stehen. Etwas Gehetztes und unendliche Trauer lagen in seiner Stimme, als er flüsterte:

„Wissen Sie, Professor, ich schlaf nich' so gut in letzter Zeit. Ich hab da diese Träume…"

Die Tür schloss sich lautlos hinter ihm.

Minerva starrte lange auf die Holzmaserung ihres Tisches, bevor sie energisch die aufsteigenden Tränen wegblinzelte, die hinter ihren Lidern brannten und anfing, einen Brief zu schreiben. Sie wünschte sich Albus herbei, da die Last, die auf ihren Schultern lag, sie beinahe erdrückte.

ooOoo

Hedwig immer wieder über das seidige Gefieder streichelnd beeilte Harry sich, das Refektorium zu erreichen. Ron stellte gerade die Putzutensilien zusammen und Hermine fuhr noch ein letztes Mal mit einem Lappen über die langen Tische, als Harry den Raum betrat und Hermine den Brief überreichte.

„Hagrid war bei deinen Eltern und er sagt, dass es ihnen gut geht."

Hermines Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich auf, als sie mit zitternden Fingern den Umschlag öffnete und begierig den Inhalt las.

„Wie kommt denn Hedwig hierher?", fragte Ron.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Hagrid hat sie draußen gefunden", antwortete Harry. Dann fiel ihm siedendheiß Alastor ein.

„Verdammt! Ich muss ja zu Moody! Kannst du auf Hedwig aufpassen, Ron?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, setzte Harry seine Eule auf einen der Tische und rannte hinaus. Ron und Hermine verständigten sich mit einem kurzen Blick, ehe sie ihm folgten.

Moody humpelte schon ungeduldig vor dem Kloster auf und ab, als Harry durch die Tür ins Freie rannte.

„Da bist du ja endlich, Potter."

Moodys intaktes Auge wurde schmal, als er Ron und Hermine erkannte, die hinter Harry herstolperten.

„Was wollt ihr denn hier?"

Hermine reckte ihr Kinn und hielt den durchdringenden Blicken Moodys stand.

„Wir werden Harry auf diese Mission begleiten. Wir können helfen!"

Harry sah seine Freunde überrascht an. Dann grinste er glücklich – sie würden ihn nie im Stich lassen.

Um Alastors Mund zuckte es, als er sich abwandte und den dreien zuwinkte.

„Na, wenn das so ist. Dann kommt mal mit, ihr Helden."

In Harrys Magen breitete sich ein nervöses Flattern aus, als er dem alten Auror folgte, der sie in den Innenhof führte. Was würde sie wohl erwarten? In der Mitte des Kreuzganges angelangt, deutete Moody auf die Arkaden, die den Bereich umschlossen.

„So, eure erste _Mission_ besteht darin, fünf Runden zu drehen. Lauft los!"

Völlig perplex standen die Freunde da und starrten den Ex-Auror an, als wäre ihm plötzlich ein dritter Arm gewachsen.

Harry fing sich als erster.

„Wozu soll das gut sein?"

„Willst du meine Methoden in Frage stellen, Junge? Ich nehme keinen von euch irgendwo hin mit, solange ihr so ein schlapper Haufen seid. Wenn ihr jetzt die Güte hättet…"

Moody wedelte ungeduldig mit einer Hand, als wolle er eine besonders lästige Fliege vertreiben und Harry joggte seufzend von dannen. Hermine zog den wenig begeisterten Ron hinter sich her.

„Mit gefangen ist mit gehangen, Ron. Ein wenig Sport schadet ja nicht."

Sie schlossen zu Harry auf und trabten einträchtig Seite an Seite an den Räumlichkeiten vorbei, die durch die Arkaden miteinander verbunden waren.

Nach der dritten Runde, war Hermine bereit, ihre Meinung zu revidieren. Sie hätte nie vermutet, dass die Gänge so unendlich lang waren. Keuchend hielt sie sich die stechenden Seiten und schluckte mühsam den dickflüssigen Speichel, der einen metallischen Geschmack in ihrem Mund hinterließ, herunter.

Moody saß derweil auf dem Rand des Brunnens und begutachtete ausgiebig sein Holzbein.

„Das nennt ihr laufen? Da ist ja meine Urgroßmutter schneller zu Fuß!", höhnte er, ohne aufzublicken.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, ignorierte seine brennenden Muskeln und rannte stur geradeaus blickend weiter. Inzwischen hatte sich eine schaulustige Menge im Innenhof eingefunden, die Harry und seine Freunde lachend anfeuerten, bis sie ihre fünf Runden gemeistert hatten. Nach Luft schnappend standen sie mit hochroten Köpfen vor Alastor, der spöttisch grinsend auf sie hinab sah.

„Mission erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Morgen um dieselbe Zeit, erwarte ich euch hier. Gute Nacht!"

Kichernd humpelte er davon und die drei brachen stöhnend auf dem Rasen zusammen.

ooOoo

Harry machte sich schon mal allein auf den Weg in den Speisesaal, da Ron sich nicht dazu bewegen ließ, aus dem Bett zu steigen, in das er seinen schmerzenden Körper geschleppt hatte. Plötzlich trat Ginny hinter einer Säule her und sah ihn entschlossen an.

„Können wir reden, Harry?"

Er nickte und sie passierten den Kräutergarten, in dem noch immer Neville mit einigen anderen arbeitete. Harry konnte Blaise Zaibini erkennen, der sich anscheinend gerade mit dem Gryffindor stritt.

„Als ob ich mir von dir was sagen lassen müsste! Von einem halben Squib!", stieß Zabini verächtlich hervor.

„Mag ja sein, dass du gut darin bist, tote Dinge zum schweben zu bringen und so. Aber ich bin gut darin, _lebende _Dinge wachsen zu lassen. Und wenn du die Wurzeln der Alantpflanze abbrichst, geht sie ein…"

Nevilles ruhige Stimme wurde leiser und verklang schließlich, als sie das Kloster verließen.

An eines der Kreuze gelehnt, starrte Harry auf seine Schuhspitzen, als gäbe es nichts Interessanteres auf der Welt.

„Du gehst mir aus dem Weg, Harry. Warum?", durchbrach Ginny das unangenehme Schweigen.

Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und blickte auf die Hügel. Die untergehende Sonne ließ das Gras aufglühen, als würde es brennen.

„Um dich nicht in unnötige Gefahr zu bringen. Das weißt du doch…"

„Ja, das hatten wir schon mal, oder?"

Ginny hatte sich Harry zugewandt. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, aber es erreichte ihre Augen nicht, als sie weiter sprach:

„Ich kann es ja verstehen. Zumindest versuche ich es. Aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, dass du mich völlig ignorierst."

Ein wenig hilflos stand Harry ihr gegenüber. Wie sollte er ihr erklären, dass er sich von ihr fernhalten musste?

„Ginny, ich…" Harry stockte und suchte nach den passenden Worten. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist. Für mich ist es auch nicht leicht. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, ob ich dieses Jahr lebend überstehe. Ob Voldemort wieder angreift. Ob sie dich als Köder benutzen wollen, wenn sie das mit _uns_ herausfinden…"

Ginny war an ihn herangetreten und legte eine Hand an Harrys Wange. Aufseufzend schloss er die Augen.

„Ich sagte schon, dass es mir egal ist, Harry."

„Aber mir nicht!", rief er und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir was zustoßen würde!"

„Wer soll mich denn_ hier_ finden? Wir sind hier sicher, Harry. Geschützt durch den Geheimniswahrer."

„So wie meine Eltern, ja? Sie dachten auch, sie wären sicher. Bis Peter sie verraten hat!"

Harrys Stimme überschlug sich beinahe vor unterdrückter Wut. Ginny schlug die Augen nieder und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Harry umfasste sanft ihr Kinn und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Es ist alles nur so furchtbar kompliziert. Mein ganzes Leben ist eine einzige Katastrophe und ich will dich da nicht mit reinziehen. Ich habe einfach Angst um dich."

„Ich weiß, Harry. Ich weiß, dass das alles – und ich kann warten…"

ooOoo

Leichtfüßig kniete Lucius nieder und senkte in Ehrerbietung seinen Kopf.

„Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, Mylord?"

„So ist es, Lucius. Hast du dich gut eingelebt, in deinem neuen… _Zuhause_?"

„Ja, Mylord."

Lucius hielt sich an das, was er sich vorgenommen hatte: knappe Antworten, die kaum Raum für Interpretationen ließen.

Voldemort verzog die schmalen Lippen zu einem boshaften Lächeln, während er Naginis Kopf tätschelte. Er hatte Lucius in seine privaten Räume bringen lassen, und allein diese Tatsache, ließ Lucius misstrauisch werden – Voldemort wollte keine Zeugen für dieses Gespräch.

„Ah, weißt du Lucius, meine Großmut kennt keine Grenzen. Und deshalb habe ich beschlossen, dass du und Narzissa euch frei in meinem Schloss bewegen könnt. Ich bin nicht nachtragend. Leider wirst du in nächster Zeit auf deinen Zauberstab verzichten müssen."

Wäre die Situation nicht todernst gewesen, hätte Lucius gelacht. Doch in Anbetracht der Umstände verbeugte er sich, bis seine Nase fast den Boden berührte.

„Ich danke Euch, Mylord."

Heiseres Lachen erfüllte den Raum und ließ Lucius schaudern.

„Steh auf, mein Lucius, und bring uns etwas von dem Wein."

Voldemort deutete mit einer Hand auf einen kleinen Tisch. Opale und Obsidian waren, zu kunstvollen Ornamenten verschlungen, darin eingelassen.

„Habe ich dir erzählt, dass Draco einen neuen Auftrag von mir erhalten hat?"

Lucius' Hand verharrte für einen Sekundenbruchteil über der gläsernen Karaffe.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Draco Euch nicht enttäuschen wird."

„Ich hoffe doch, dass er nicht schon _wieder_ versagt! Das wäre seiner Gesundheit nicht zuträglich – und der deinen auch nicht."

Mit einem höflichen Nicken reichte Lucius seinem Herrn eines der Kristallgläser. Der schwere Rotwein verbreitete einen süßlichen Geruch und hinterließ rote Perlen auf Voldemorts Lippen, die wie Blutstropfen anmuteten.

„Willst du gar nicht wissen, was dein Sohn tun soll?"

„Es steht mir nicht zu, etwas über Eure Pläne zu wissen."

Lucius kannte seinen Platz und er wusste seine Rolle zu spielen – war sie ihm doch schon in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen.

„Ganz recht, Lucius, es steht dir nicht zu. Willst du den Wein nicht probieren?"

Das verwüstete Gesicht Voldemorts war lauernd und Lucius nippte mit fest verschlossenen Lippen an dem Getränk.

„Er ist köstlich, Mylord."

Voldemort stellte sein Glas ab und Lucius versuchte, seinen Kopf zu leeren – anscheinend war der gemütliche Teil des Abends nun vorüber.

„Wie ich hörte, war Severus bei dir. Was wollte er?"

„Sehen, wie es seinem alten Freund geht", log Lucius kaltblütig. „Wir haben uns lange Zeit nicht gesehen."

Rotglühende Augen bohrten sich zwingend in die von Lucius.

„Habe ich erwähnt, dass Peter sich in deiner Abwesenheit um deine Frau kümmert? Sie ist wirklich ein reizendes Wesen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie dich bereits _schmerzlich_ vermisst. Und es liegt an dir, wie lange ihr getrennt seid…"

Lucius erstarrte innerlich zu Eis und hatte gleichzeitig das Gefühl, als würde sein Blut wie kochende Lava durch seine Adern fließen. Nur das Wissen, dass Narzissa sich verteidigen konnte, ließ ihn die bitter benötigte Ruhe bewahren.

„Was war noch gleich der Grund für Severus' Besuch, Lucius?"

„Er wollte sehen, wie es mir geht, nach meinen Aufenthalt in Askaban. Und er erzählte mir von Eurem Triumph über Dumbledore."

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?", fragte der Dunkle Lord sanft.

Lucius stand der kalte Schweiß auf der hohen Stirn, doch er blickte seinem Lord geradewegs in die grausamen Augen.

„Bezichtigt Ihr mich der Lüge, Mylord?"

Er pokerte hoch und hoffte, dass diese dreist gestellte Frage nicht sein Untergang sein würde. Welch giftige Lügen hatte Bellatrix dem Dunklen Lord ins Ohr geflüstert, dass er plötzlich Severus misstraute?

„Würdest du es denn wagen?"

„Nein."

„Natürlich würdest du das nicht tun, Lucius. Wo sich doch deine Familie meiner Gastfreundschaft erfreut…"

Eine weitere versteckte Drohung, die einen weniger beherrschten Mann aus der Ruhe gebracht hätte. Lucius wagte nicht einmal zu blinzeln, als er nickte.

„Anscheinend verspritzt die kleine Natter ihr Gift wohldosiert, Mylord."

„Tun Frauen das nicht immer?"

Angesichts der erheiterten Miene des Dunklen Lords, verzichtete Lucius darauf zu widersprechen.

„Die Eifersucht mag ihr Worte, die nach Verrat schmecken, in den Mund legen. Doch ich bin mir sicher, ein Mann mit klarem Verstand vermag diese süßen Lügen zu durchschauen…"

Die rotschimmernden Augen seines Gegenübers wurden schmal.

„In manch einer Lüge steckt ein Körnchen Wahrheit, Lucius."

Mit klopfendem Herzen schwieg Lucius einen Augenblick und legte sich seine nächsten Worte zurecht; doch Voldemort sprach schon weiter:

„Du darfst jetzt gehen, Lucius. Goyle wird dich in deine Räumlichkeiten führen."

Mit einer höflichen Verbeugung verabschiedete Lucius sich von seinem _Gastgeber _und ging auf die Tür zu.

„Lucius?"

Die silberne Klinke fühlte sich angenehm kühl an unter Lucius' fiebrigen Fingern, als er abwartend verhaarte.

„Ja, Mylord?"

„Ich werde die Fortschritte deines Sohnes überwachen lassen."

„Ihr habt einen weiteren Spion im Orden?"

„Hast du daran gezweifelt?"

„Nein, Mylord…"

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. Er hatte die Prüfung bestanden.

Dieses Mal.

Als er das spärlich eingerichtete Zimmer betrat, musste Lucius all seine verbliebene Willenskraft aufbieten, damit niemand seine Erleichterung bemerkte. Es war Crabbe, der sich leise mit Narzissa unterhielt, nicht Peter. Sein Meister hatte geblufft.

Der Raum war zwar klein, aber im Gegensatz zu der Gefängniszelle als Fortschritt anzusehen. Immerhin gab es ein Bett, in dem man bequem liegen konnte. Crabbe verabschiedete sich und eine Mischung aus Furcht und Neugierde glomm in Narzissas Augen auf, als sie Lucius abwartend ansah.

„Hat er einen Verdacht?"

„Ganz sicher. Bellatrix leistet anscheinend ganze Arbeit. Er verdächtigt Severus."

„Und was ist mit dir?"

Lucius lächelte bitter.

„Ganz bestimmt misstraut er mir. Doch was kann ich ihm schon anhaben? Noch glaubt er, ich wäre keine Gefahr."

„Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt bist du das auch nicht", entgegnete Narzissa.

„Nein, aber meine Zeit wird kommen…"

Als Lucius das angrenzende Badezimmer verließ, löschte Narzissa gerade die wenigen Kerzen, die man ihnen zugestanden hatte. Ihre Halskette glänzte matt golden im flackernden Licht.

„Lass sie an", bat Lucius, während er auf sie zuging. „Ich möchte dich ansehen."

Nur zu gern kam seine Frau diesem Wunsch nach.

ooOoo

_Eine in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt schlich sich in der Dunkelheit davon. Die hastigen Schritte führten sie fort vom Kloster – fort von Licht und Wärme. Der Wind zerrte an ihrem Umhang und eine blasse Hand zog die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht, während müde Augen den Nachthimmel absuchten. Ein geschmeidiger Schatten kreuzte unbemerkt ihren Weg…_

Tbc…


	5. Wiedersehen

Ein großes Dankeschön für die netten Reviews an:

**AmyBlack, FirstKiss** (Ja, das sind die Tiere aus dem Prolog) und **Cindy**

ooOoo

Wiedersehen…

ooOoo

Minerva hielt einen zerknitterten Brief in Händen und sah Alastor erwartungsvoll an.

„Wie macht Harry sich?"

Der Ex-Auror schnaubte und positionierte sein künstliches Bein in eine bequemere Lage.

„Du meinst abgesehen davon, dass er mit seinem Hitzkopf am liebsten jede Wand einrennen würde?"

„Ja, davon mal abgesehen." Minerva verbarg ihr amüsiertes Lächeln nicht.

„Abgesehen davon, lernt er schnell. Seine Reflexe sind gut und er kann in einem Team arbeiten. Er kennt eine Menge praktischer Abwehrflüche und er hat genug Verstand, mir nicht zu widersprechen", zählte Moody auf – seine Mundwinkel zuckten belustigt. „Aber: Er denkt meistens nicht nach, bevor er redet. Sein Temperament geht zu oft mit ihm durch und ein sturer Esel ist er obendrein."

„Nun, das wusste ich alles schon", entgegnete Minerva lächelnd. „Glaubst du, er ist soweit, dass du ihn mitnehmen kannst?"

„Selbst wenn nicht", antwortete Alastor nachdenklich, „wenn er noch länger nur hier festgehalten wird, dreht er durch. Diese unbändige Wut, die in ihm brodelt, macht mir Sorgen."

„Ja, er hat sich und seine Emotionen nicht unter Kontrolle. Das war schon immer sein größtes Problem."

Minerva rieb sich müde über die Augen. Harrys Fortschritte ließen zu wünschen übrig. Zu sehr sträubte er sich innerlich gegen den Unterricht. Dabei lief ihnen die Zeit davon.

„Wen nimmst du noch mit, Alastor?"

„Ich werde zusätzlich Lupin und Tonks mitnehmen", entgegnete Alastor. „Auf Lupin ist Verlass und er kann Potter im Zaum halten, sollte etwas Unvorhergesehenes passieren."

Minerva warf einen Blick auf den Brief, ehe sie Moody ernst ansah.

„Es ist zwar nur ein Außenposten, aber es werden dennoch Todesser anwesend sein. Ich bitte dich, gut auf Harry aufzupassen, Alastor."

„Ich werde ihn hüten wie meinen Augapfel." Moody grinste zwinkernd. „Ich sollte vielleicht noch erwähnen, dass seine Freunde sich nicht so einfach abschütteln lassen werden. Soll ich sie mitnehmen, oder nicht?"

Minerva zögerte einen Augenblick, ehe sie erschöpft den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein. Ich bin mir sicher, Molly würde es nicht gutheißen, dass ihr Sohn sich in Gefahr begibt. Ich will ihr nicht noch mehr Kummer bereiten. Es reicht schon, dass Harry mit von der Partie ist."

Ehe der alte Auror etwas erwidern konnte, schnellte die Tür auf und Remus stürzte, blass wie der Tod, herein.

„Minerva, wir haben ein Problem! Das hier wurde uns eben von Kingsley zugespielt", berichtete er, wobei er eine Pergamentrolle auf den Schreibtisch legte. Minerva runzelte die Stirn, als sie die ersten Worte las.

_Fahndungsliste:_

_Folgende Personen werden verdächtigt, an einer Verschwörung zum Umsturz des Britischen Zauberereiministerium beteiligt zu sein. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Alastor Moody_

_Remus John Lupin_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Molly Weasley (geb. Prewett)_

_Rubeus Hagrid_

_Der Aufenthaltsort der genannten Personen ist zurzeit noch unbekannt…_

Drückende Stille hatte sich über den Raum gelegt. Die anwesenden Ordensmitglieder sahen sich fassungslos an – Minerva fing sich als erste.

„Woher hat das Ministerium unsere Namen?", fragte sie entsetzt. „Und warum hängen sie uns eine Verschwörung an?"

„Scrimgeour hat wohl Angst vor der Konkurrenz", spottete Moody.

„Aber warum?", überlegte Minerva. „Wir haben nie gegen das Ministerium gearbeitet."

„Wir haben Harry", mischte Remus sich grimmig ein. „Und eher steht Salazar Slytherin wieder auf, als dass sie nicht alle Hebel in Bewegung setzten werden, um ihn in die Finger zu bekommen."

„Verdammt!" Hilflos schlug Minerva mit der Hand auf ihren Schreibtisch. „Jetzt bekämpfen uns nicht nur die Todesser, sondern auch noch unsere eigenen Leute. Dabei ist es lebensnotwendig, dass wir zusammen arbeiten!"

„Eigentlich recht schlau, wie sie es anstellen", überlegte Alastor. „Wir können uns nicht mehr frei in der magischen Gemeinschaft bewegen, man würde uns erkennen und festnehmen. Tonks mal ausgenommen. Sie kann sich dauerhaft tarnen."

„Ich muss mit den anderen reden", beschloss Minerva und stand auf. „Sie müssen gewarnt werden. Außerdem sieht es ganz danach aus, als hätten wir einen Spion unter uns."

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass es jemand aus dem Orden ist?", fragte Remus erschüttert.

Unbewusst hatte er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, als er angespannt auf eine Antwort wartete.

Minerva warf Remus einen hilflosen Blick zu, ehe sie leise sagte:

„Wir leben in unsicheren Zeiten, Remus. Wem kann man schon wirklich vertrauen?"

Remus' Blick flackerte leicht.

„Ich kann das nicht glauben!"

„Nicht?", flüsterte Minerva rau. „Hast du schon vergessen, dass Lily und James einst von einem ihrer besten Freunde verraten wurden? Und auch Peter war im Orden."

„Ich habe es nicht vergessen…" Remus' Stimme klang erstickt, als er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und die Tür öffnete. „Und doch sollten gerade wir nicht zu hart darüber urteilen…"

Moody unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als er Harry im Speisesaal fand. Ron und Hermine saßen neben ihm und somit fiel sein Plan, möglichst unauffällig mit Harry zu verschwinden, ins Wasser.

„Komm mit, Potter, wir haben was zu erledigen", knurrte Alastor, als er bei den drei Freunden angekommen war. Synchron sprangen sie auf, doch Moody schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr zwei bleibt hier."

„Sie werden alle drei hier bleiben!", rief Molly aufgebracht. Sie war unbemerkt hinter Alastor aufgetaucht und wirkte wie eine Löwin, die ihre Jungen verteidigen wollte. „Ich werde bestimmt nicht zusehen, wie Harry sich bewusst in Gefahr begibt! Training hin oder her!"

„Minerva hat ausdrücklich um Harrys Anwesenheit gebeten. Wenn er mitkommen will, kann er das tun. Und wenn es dich beruhigt: Lupin und Tonks werden ebenfalls mit von der Partie sein."

„Natürlich will ich mit", warf Harry schnell ein.

Molly presste die Lippen zu einem zornigen Strich zusammen.

„Schön! Halte dich an Remus, Harry. Er wird auf dich acht geben!"

„Willst du damit andeuten, ich würde nicht gut genug auf Potter aufpassen?", knurrte Moody.

„Du verhext doch deinen eigenen Schatten, weil du glaubst, er wäre dein Feind!"

„Deinen mütterlichen Instinkt in allen Ehren, Frau, aber Potter ist kein Kind mehr, das du beschützen musst!"

Molly schnappte empört nach Luft. Ron schlich in der Zwischenzeit auf die Tür zu, in der Hoffnung, seiner Mutter entkommen zu können.

„Ronald Weasley! Wo willst du hin?"

„Ähm, nur in mein Zimmer, Mum…"

„Du bleibst hier, damit ich dich im Auge behalten kann."

Ron unterdrückte einen Fluch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das ist nicht fair, Mum. Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr!"

„Schlimm genug, dass ich Harry gehen lassen muss. Ich will mir nicht noch um dich Sorgen machen müssen."

Molly war nicht bereit nachzugeben und Ron fügte sich wütend.

„Toll! Viel Glück, Harry. Erledige einen für mich mit!"

„Ron! Harry wird niemanden _erledigen_!", rief Hermine erschrocken. „Es ist sicherlich nur eine Erkundungstour. Aber natürlich wird er trotzdem vorsichtig sein und keine Dummheiten machen, oder?"

Sie sah Harry eindringlich an und er nickte, während Ron noch immer mit seiner Mutter diskutierte.

„Vorwärts, Potter. Wir verdrücken uns, solange die da noch streiten. Sonst kommen wir ja nie hier weg."

Moody schubste Harry auf den Ausgang zu.

„Wo gehen wir denn hin?", wollte Harry wissen. In seinem Magen breitete sich ein Flattern aus – eine Mischung aus Aufregung und Neugierde.

„Ein Außenposten der Todesser. Ein Gefängnis, in das sie die Todgeweihten bringen." Mit einer ungeduldigen Geste wies Moody Harry an schneller zu gehen. „Beeil dich, wir operieren im Schutz der Dunkelheit. Normalerweise wird dieses Gefängnis nicht sonderlich gut bewacht, aber ich will sicher gehen, dass wir nicht hinterrücks überfallen werden. Außerdem ist Kingsley ebenfalls über diese Mission informiert und wird in weniger als zwei Stunden mit seinen Kollegen dort anrücken."

„Wie kommen wir dahin? Und woher weiß der Orden von diesem Ort?", fragte Harry wobei er sich bemühte sich, mit dem älteren Mann Schritt zu halten. Dafür, dass Moody nur ein intaktes Bein hatte, konnte er sich noch erstaunlich flink bewegen.

„Wir apparieren. Und woher wir das wissen, braucht dich nicht zu interessieren."

Harry runzelte missmutig die Stirn. Etwas Ähnliches hatte Professor McGonagall gesagt, als er nach den Horkruxen gefragt hatte.

„_Die Horkruxe sind nicht mehr Ihre Angelegenheit, Mr. Potter. Der Orden kümmert sich darum…" _

„Trödel nicht, Potter! Sonst gehe ich ohne dich!"

Harry hatte in Gedanken versunken gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie das Kloster bereits verlassen hatten. Remus unterhielt sich leise mit Tonks, die über irgendetwas aufgebracht zu sein schien. Ihre Augen blitzten und sie gestikulierte aufgeregt mit ihren Händen. Remus wandte sich von ihr ab und lächelte Harry aufmunternd an.

„Bist du bereit, Harry?"

„Ja."

Das Flattern in seinem Bauch war jetzt eindeutig der Nervosität zuzuschreiben.

„Gut." Remus' Augen wurden ernst. „Du wirst dich im Hintergrund halten. Moody und ich gehen vor; du bleibst bei Tonks. Ich will keine Alleingänge. Ist das klar?"

„Ja."

Harry schluckte und griff nach Remus' ausgestreckter Hand. Sofort umfing ihn das unangenehme Gefühl, in einem engen Schlauch zu stecken, der seinen Körper komprimierte. Die Luft wurde knapp und Harry klammerte sich verzweifelt an Remus fest. Klaustrophobie bemächtigte sich seines Verstandes. Panisch öffnete er seinen Mund, doch da war keine Luft zum Atmen. Nur Finsternis. Undurchdringliche Schwärze, die ihn wie dickflüssiges Wasser umgab…

Kühle Nachtluft empfing ihn, vermischt mit dem unvergleichlichen Aroma harziger Tannen. Harry atmete begierig die süße Luft ein. Der Druck in seinen Lungen ließ nach und die Panik verebbte. Harry öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. Die hohen Bäume standen dicht an dicht und ließen kaum etwas von dem – ohnehin schon spärlichen – Mondlicht bis zum Boden vordringen.

Remus legte einen Finger an die Lippen und deutete auf etwas, das wie ein großer Felsen aussah. Durch dichte Efeuranken konnte Harry einen schwachen Lichtschein ausmachen.

Er wollte Alastor und Remus folgen, die sich katzengleich durch die Dunkelheit auf das Licht zubewegten, doch Tonks hielt ihn fest und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Alastor presste sich mit dem Rücken an die Steinwand, schob mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes die Blätter der Ranken zur Seite und Remus schlüpfte – dicht gefolgt von Alastor – durch den schmalen Spalt.

Der Wald kam Harry ungewöhnlich ruhig vor. Kein Waldbewohner bewegte sich durch das dichte Unterholz, nur hier und da knackte ein Ast im Wind. Harrys Nervosität nahm zu, je länger die beiden Zauberer in der Höhle verblieben. Er warf Tonks fragende Blicke zu. Der Körper der jungen Frau war gespannt, wie eine Stahlfeder. Sie hatte den Kopf zur Seite geneigt und beobachtete mit zusammengekniffenen Augen den Eingang.

Die Efeuranken raschelten, als sich jemand seinen Weg durch sie hindurch bahnte. Harry hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an und das Herz schlug beinahe schmerzhaft in seiner Brust. Als er Remus erkannte, der ihnen mit einer knappen Geste bedeutete näher zu kommen, stieß Harry einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.

„Es waren nur zwei Todesser", informierte Remus sie leise. Sein Gesicht wirkte grau wie frische Asche. „Versucht nicht, durch die Nase zu atmen. Es ist schlimm."

Der Geruch, eine Mischung aus menschlichen Exkrementen, Schweiß und Blut, überrollte sie wie eine Welle und rief bei Harry einen heftigen Würgereiz hervor. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Die beiden Wachen lagen gefesselt am Boden; sie waren bewusstlos.

Einige Gefangene streckten ihre Hände durch die Gitterstäbe und bettelten um Erbarmen. Ihre Augen wirkten wie die gehetzter Tiere. Aufgerissen. Panisch.

Doch es waren so wenige…

Viele rührten sich nicht mehr und Harry wandte schnell seinen Blick von diesen geschundenen, zusammengekrümmten Körpern ab, die keinerlei Lebenszeichen mehr zeigten.

„Remus, du gehst mit Tonks nach rechts. Ich werde mir zusammen mit Harry die linke Seite vornehmen", ordnete Alastor an und hinkte ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten los.

Systematisch durchleuchteten sie die heruntergekommenen Zellen, deren Böden mit schimmeligem Stroh bedeckt waren. Moody befreite eine Frau, deren Alter Harry nicht einschätzen konnte. Hunger und Angst hatten ihr Gesicht gezeichnet. Sie klammerte sich mit bebenden Händen an Alastor fest und weinte lautlos.

„Geh schon mal allein weiter, Harry. Ich kümmere mich um sie."

Vor der letzten Zelle blieb Harry stehen. Sie war verschlossen, ließ sich jedoch mit einem einfachen _Alohomora_ öffnen. Zögernd betrat Harry die stinkende Zelle. Das Licht, welches von der Spitze seines Zauberstabes ausging, ließ die Konturen einer an die Wand geketteten Person erkennen.

Der ausgemergelte Körper rührte sich nicht und Harry wollte sich schon abwenden, als das leise Klirren der Ketten verriet, dass er einen Überlebenden gefunden hatte.

Der Gefangene hob mühsam den Kopf. Sein dreckiges blondes Haar verdeckte sein Gesicht.

„Nicht mehr… keine Folter mehr… tötet mich einfach…", flüsterte der Gefangene gebrochen und Harry ließ sich trotz des Ekels, der ihm die Kehle zuschnürte, auf die Knie fallen, um die Fesseln zu lösen.

„Du bist in Sicherheit, wir sind hier, um dich zu befreien", erklärte er beruhigend.

Beim Klang seiner Stimme, hob der Gefangene den Kopf weiter an und Harry blickte in quecksilberfarbene Augen, die unnatürlich groß in dem ausgezehrten Gesicht wirkten – er kannte nur eine Person, die diese ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe ihr eigen nennen konnte.

„Potter..."

„Malfoy…"

Sie starrten sich einige Sekunden lang nur an, bis Dracos Kopf wieder auf seine Brust sackte.

„Das von allen Möglichkeiten ausgerechnet_ du_ derjenige sein musst, der mich findet… Wirst du mich befreien oder überlässt du mich dem Tod?"

Dracos Stimme zitterte leicht; er sah Harry nicht an.

Harrys Hand schwebte über den Fesseln, die Dracos schmale Handgelenke fest umschlossen. Einen Herzschlag lang zögerte er, doch dann ließ er das Schloss mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabs aufschnappen und Draco sackte in sich zusammen. Ungeschickt fing Harry ihn auf, berührte dabei die noch nicht verheilten Wunden und entlockte Draco ein gepeinigtes Stöhnen. Durch die Risse in Dracos Hemd konnte er deutlich die violett schimmernden Blutergüsse auf seinem rechten Rippenbogen sehen.

„Das waren die Wachen. Manchmal langweilen sie sich…"

„Sie könnten gebrochen zu sein", mutmaßte Harry.

Wut kroch in ihm hoch, da er von Lucius' _Ausbruch_ aus Askaban gehört hatte. War der Mann wirklich so kaltherzig, dass er seinem Sohn nicht helfen wollte?

Der Geruch, den Draco verströmte, ließ Harry abermals würgen, doch er unterdrückte den Drang sich einfach zu übergeben. Für solche menschlichen Schwächen hatte er jetzt keine Zeit.

Dracos Körper, der mit eitrigen Wunden übersäht war, glühte fiebrig unter Harrys Fingern.

„Was hast du jetzt mit mir vor?", fragte Draco müde, als Harry ihn vorsichtig aufrichtete, darauf bedacht, die zertrümmerten Rippen nicht noch mehr zu verletzten.

„Kannst du laufen?", wich Harry der Frage aus.

Mit einem zynischen Lächeln deutete Draco auf seinen Fuß, der in einem unnatürlichen Winkel verdreht war.

„Sehe ich so aus?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, siehst du ziemlich beschissen aus."

Das Licht eines Zauberstabes kam näher und Harry konnte Moody erkennen, der auf sie zuhumpelte.

„Hast du noch jemanden gefunden, Harry?"

„Ja habe ich, Moody."

Alastors Schritte beschleunigten sich. Er beugte sich vor und hielt den Zauberstab so, dass das Licht direkt auf Dracos Gesicht fiel.

„Sieh an, wenn das mal nicht der kleine Malfoy ist…" Moodys Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einem Grinsen. „Dein Lord ist anscheinend nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen, so wie du aussiehst."

„Versagen wird bestraft. Und ich habe den Preis für meine Verfehlungen zu zahlen", erwiderte Draco kurzatmig.

„Wir werden dich mitnehmen, du kannst uns Informationen liefern", warf Harry schnell ein.

Moody krauste grüblerisch die Stirn.

„Ich wüsste zwar nicht, welche relevanten Informationen er für uns haben könnte, aber hier lassen können wir ihn auch nicht. Also gut, nehmen wir ihn mit."

„Ich vermute, dass sie ihm einige Rippen gebrochen haben. Und seinem Fuß geht's auch nicht so gut."

„So kann er nicht mit uns apparieren", erklärte Moody pragmatisch. Er warf Draco, der keuchend an der Wand lehnte, einen prüfenden Blick zu.

„Ich bin nicht so talentiert, was Heilzauber angeht. Ich hole Tonks, die kennt sich damit besser aus. Leg ihn hin und halte seinen Oberkörper möglichst ruhig."

Rasch stand Moody auf und verließ die Zelle, sodass Harry mit Draco alleine zurückblieb.

Dracos Augen fixierten Harrys Gesicht, als dieser ihn sanft zu Boden drückte und seine Robe auszog, um sie unter Dracos Kopf zu stopfen.

„Das hier muss doch unglaublich befriedigend für dich sein, Potter. Und wenn du dich beeilst, kannst du dich für deine gebrochene Nase revanchieren, ehe die anderen wiederkommen. Wenn das nicht dein Glückstag ist!"

„Gebrochene Knochen hast du schon genug", entgegnete Harry gelassen. „Außerdem trete _ich_ niemanden, der schon am Boden liegt!"

Dracos rissige Lippen verzogen sich zu einem gehässigen Grinsen.

„Diese Einstellung wird dir noch mal das Genick brechen, Potter."

Harry verzichtete auf eine Antwort, da Tonks die Zelle betrat und sich mit besorgtem Gesicht neben Draco auf den Boden kniete.

„Lass mal sehen."

Vorsichtig tastete sie Dracos Brustkorb ab. Die Frakturen gaben ein knirschendes Geräusch von sich, als die Knochenfragmente aneinander rieben. Draco schrie gequält auf.

„Eindeutig gebrochen. Hast du starke Atemnot?", fragte Tonks ruhig.

Draco nickte stumm und Tonks runzelte die Stirn.

„Die Lunge selbst scheint nicht verletzt zu sein. Ich fühle auch keine Luft unter der Haut, die darauf hindeutet. Allerdings gefällt mir dieses Hämatom nicht; du hast sicher innere Blutungen", stellte Tonks fest und ließ von Draco ab.

Harry schluckte die wiederkehrende Übelkeit tapfer herunter.

„Kannst du das heilen?"

„Ich denke schon, Harry", antwortete Tonks gedankenverloren. Sie tastete gerade Dracos Fußgelenk ab und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die betreffende Stelle.

„_Episkey_."

Draco zuckte zusammen, als erst Hitze und dann eisige Kälte durch seinen Fuß schoss. Sein Gesicht verzog sich, doch kein Laut kam über die fest zusammengepressten Lippen. Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, was geschehen war, dass Draco sich so verändert hatte. Der Slytherin hatte früher wegen jedem Wehwehchen ein ungeheures Theater veranstaltet. Die letzten Wochen hatten Draco scheinbar nicht nur äußerlich gezeichnet.

Tonks' Zauberstab glitt über Dracos Brust und sie wiederholte den Zauber. Draco hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an und seine Finger krallten sich so fest in Harrys Hemd, dass der Stoff beinahe nachgegeben hätte.

„Es hört gleich wieder auf", murmelte Tonks beruhigend. Wieder strich sie über Dracos Brustkorb und flüsterte einen weiteren Zauberspruch, der die Blutung stoppen sollte.

„_Finite Sanguinis_."

Tatsächlich konnte Harry sehen, wie sich Dracos Gesichtzüge entspannten und sein Atem ruhiger über die leicht geöffneten Lippen floss.

„Besser jetzt?", fragte Tonks und Draco nickte mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Gut, dann versuch mal aufzustehen. Wir müssten schon längst von hier verschwunden sein. Die Auroren werden die Nachricht, dass hier ein Todesser-Versteck ist, inzwischen erhalten haben und nicht jeder von ihnen ist unser Freund."

Sich auf Tonks stützend gehorchte Draco. Er schwankte besorgniserregend und Harry griff ohne nachzudenken nach seinem Arm. Mit aufgerissenen Augen warf Draco seinen Kopf herum und musterte Harry überrascht.

„Du wärst gefallen", nuschelte Harry und starrte stur geradeaus. „Du hast Tonks gehört; wir müssen hier weg."

Moody erwartete sie am Eingang und behielt die beiden überwältigten Todesser, die inzwischen erwacht waren, im Auge. Ihre hasserfüllten Blicke trafen Harry wie giftige Pfeile, als er an ihnen vorbei ins Freie trat. Die befreiten Häftlinge lagen auf dem weichen Waldboden und Remus zauberte gerade die letzten Decken herbei, um die gepeinigten Körper vor dem Auskühlen zu schützen. Er wirkte erleichtert, als er Harry und die anderen sah. Keine Sekunde zu früh – in der Dunkelheit materialisierten sich die Auroren, als dunkle Schatten.

Rufe wurden laut und plötzlich war die Luft erfüllt von knisternder Magie, die aus den Spitzen der auf sie gerichteten Zauberstäbe heraus brach.

„Können wir?", frage Remus und griff, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, nach Harrys Hand, um unverzüglich zu disapparieren.

Wieder dieses panische Gefühl, in einen zu engem Schlauch hineingepresst zu werden. Zu wenig Luft zum Atmen. Finsternis. Überall um ihn herum nichts als beinahe greifbare Finsternis.

Diesmal hatte Harry keine Zeit, sich von der Reise zu erholen – Remus zog ihn erbarmungslos vorwärts, als sie in der Nähe des Klosters auftauchten. Tonks folgte ihnen und zeigte Draco noch im Laufen einen kleinen Zettel. Moody bildete das Schlusslicht und erreichte als letzter die schützenden Mauern des Unterschlupfes.

Kaum dass Remus endlich stehen blieb, ließ er Harry los und dieser rieb sein schmerzendes Handgelenk.

„Das war knapp, oder?"

„Zu knapp, wenn du mich fragst", knurrte Moody. „Ich hoffe nur, dass Kingsley seine Kollegen soweit ablenken konnte, dass sie uns nicht verfolgen konnten."

Sein Blick traf Draco, der schwer atmend an Tonks lehnte.

„Und jetzt muss ich Minerva nur noch erklären, warum ich den Sohn eines Todessers in unser Versteck eingeladen habe."

ooOoo

Voldemort sah nicht von seinem Buch auf, als Bellatrix seine Räumlichkeiten betrat und leise die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Ich habe gerade eben sehr interessante Neuigkeiten erhalten, Mylord."

„So?"

Der Dunkle Lord sah nicht auf. Er deutete lediglich mit einer gelangweilten Geste an, dass Bellatrix sich ihm nähern durfte.

„Euer Informant hat ein sehr aufschlussreiches Gespräch mit angehört", erklärte Bellatrix und trat hinter ihren Lord. „Ein Gespräch, das Harry Potter mit einem _Mädchen_ geführt hat…"

„Das ist ja wirklich aufregend", spottete der Lord, während er gelassen eine Seite des in Schweinsleder gebundenen Buches umblätterte.

„Wartet ab, Mylord." Eine schmale weiße Hand Bellatrix' glitt über die eingefallene Brust des Mannes, als sie sich vorbeugte und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: „Es war seine Freundin. Er versucht sich von ihr fernzuhalten, da er es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn ihr etwas zustoßen sollte…"

Eine weitere Seite wurde leise raschelnd umgeblättert.

„Und?"

„Und was würde Harry Potter wohl empfinden, sollte sie durch einen bedauerlichen Zufall die schützenden Mauern durchbrechen und uns in die Hände fallen?", gurrte Bellatrix verführerisch. „Es wäre eine Qual für ihn. Es würde seinen Hass schüren und den letzten Rest Glauben an die Liebe, der noch in ihm ist, zerstören…"

„Und natürlich hast du auch schon einen Plan, wie du das Mädchen aus ihrem Versteck herauslockst."

„Nun, daran arbeite ich noch", gab Bellatrix kleinlaut zu.

Der Dunkle Lord schnaubte nur amüsiert und widmete sich wieder seiner Lektüre. Bellatrix' Finger schlängelten sich an der Brust des Lords entlang tiefer und sie gab ihrer Stimme einen dunkleren Klang, als sie laut überlegte.

„Vielleicht gibt es ja jemanden, der mehr über dieses Versteck weiß, als er zugeben möchte. Jemand, der gar nicht zu schätzen weiß, dass Ihr ihm vertraut. Jemand, der glaubt, Euch überlisten zu können…"

„Genug! Lucius hatte Recht, die Eifersucht auf Severus vergiftet dir Zunge und Verstand, Bellatrix!"

Knochige Finger schlossen sich schmerzhaft um Bellatrix' Handgelenke und drückten zu, bis sie gepeinigt aufschrie.

Der Dunkle Lord stieß Bellatrix von sich und ragte drohend über der am Boden kauernden Frau auf.

„Vertraust du meinem Urteil etwa nicht?", fuhr er sie an.

Bellatrix zuckte zusammen und wich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor ihm zurück.

„Doch, Mylord…"

„Meine Großmut dir gegenüber kennt kaum Grenzen, strapaziere meine Geduld nicht im Übermaß! Gib dich mit dem zufrieden, was ich dir zugestehe oder dein Ergeiz wird dir eines Tages noch zum Verhängnis", zischte Voldemort drohend und nahm wieder das Buch zur Hand.

Demütig kroch Bellatrix auf den Lord zu und küsste die wallenden Roben, die den abgemagerten Körper einhüllten.

„Verzeiht, Mylord. Die Sorge um Euch zwang diese Worte über meine Lippen."

„Nichts als zuckrige Lügen, meine Bella. Aber sie seien dir vergeben…"

Eine Spinnenartige Hand an ihrem Kinn zwang Bellatrix in die zufrieden glimmenden Augen aufzublicken. Sie schluckte, als pergamentartige Lippen über ihre Wange glitten und schloss die Augen.

_Alles hatte seinen Preis…_

Tbc…


	6. Erinnere dich

Ein großes Dankeschön für die netten Reviews an:

**FirstKiss** (lach Ja, jetzt kann das Spiel beginnen Voldemort/Bella würde ich nie detailliert beschreiben. Wer würde das schon lesen wollen gg) und **AmyBlack** (Ich hoffe die Mail ist angekommen ;) )

Jetzt sind alle Archive auf dem gleichen Stand, deswegen wird ab jetzt ca alle 10 Tage ein Update kommen

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit:

Erinnere dich…

ooOoo

Harry versuchte vergeblich, in Minervas Gesicht zu lesen, als sie Draco Malfoy abschätzend musterte. Sie hatte völlig ruhig auf Alastors Erklärung der Umstände reagiert – nur ein Straffen der Schultern hatte ihre Anspannung gezeigt. Nun lehnte Draco erschöpft an der Wand und hielt dem Blick der Professorin trotzig stand.

„Folgen Sie mir, Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie schließlich beherrscht. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir einiges zu bereden haben."

Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah Harry Draco hinterher, wie er McGonagall folgte, bis beide hinter einer Biegung verschwunden waren. Er fragte sich, wie er auf die Idee gekommen war, ausgerechnet Malfoy hierher zu bringen. Andererseits hatte Moody Recht gehabt; sie hätten ihn nicht dort zurücklassen können. Eine Hand legte sich schwer auf seine Schulter und Harry sah zu Alastor auf.

„Alles in Ordnung, Potter? Du siehst ein wenig blass aus."

„Ja, alles klar", antwortete Harry selbstsicherer als er sich fühlte. „Ich werde noch ein wenig draußen spazieren gehen…"

In Alastors Augen glomm Mitleid und Sorge auf, als Harry sich schnell umdrehte und beinahe hinausrannte.

„War vielleicht ein bisschen viel für ihn", murmelte er.

Remus lachte bitter auf. Sein Gesicht wirkte seltsam verzerrt.

„Was du nicht sagst! Ich darf dich daran erinnern, dass ich dagegen war, ihn mitzunehmen!"

„Und du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass es nötig war", entgegnete Moody ruhig. „Er wird darüber hinwegkommen."

„Natürlich!", höhnte Remus aufgebracht. „So wie er über alles hinwegkommt, was er bis jetzt durchmachen musste! Wusstest du, dass er kaum schläft? Nacht für Nacht treibt er sich draußen herum!"

„So wie du, Remus", unterbrach Alastor ihn sanft. „Trotzdem ist der Junge stark. Vielleicht stärker als wir alle."

Remus sah aus, als läge ihm schon eine scharfe Erwiderung auf der Zunge doch Tonks strich beruhigend über seinen Arm.

„Ihr solltet deswegen nicht streiten. Das macht doch keinen Sinn."

Sie lächelte Remus liebevoll an, doch ihr Blick wandelte sich in Schmerz, als er sich unwirsch losriss und ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus eilte.

Mit geballten Fäusten stand sie da und versuchte, das Beben ihrer Lippen zu unterdrücken, ehe sie sich anschickte ihm zu folgen. Doch Alastor hielt sie fest und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Mitgefühl lag in seinem Blick und etwas in Tonks zersprang.

„Ich verstehe ihn nicht!", flüsterte sie heiser. „Ich komme einfach nicht an ihn heran. Er kann kaum eine Berührung von mir ertragen…"

Schluchzend brach sie ab und floh in ihr Zimmer, das wie so viele Nächte davor kalt und einsam war.

Moody sah ihr mit hängenden Schultern hinterher, ehe er sich auf die Suche nach Remus machte.

Er fand ihn in der Nähe des Tores. An die bröckelige Außenmauer gelehnt betrachtete Remus den zunehmenden Mond. Der Wind zerrte an seiner zerschlissenen Robe – sein Gesicht war eine Maske der Qual.

„Du verletzt sie sehr mit deinem Verhalten, Remus", eröffnete Alastor ihm leise, als er nahe an ihn herantrat.

Remus senkte den Kopf, sodass die Haare seine Augen verdeckten. Seine Stimme zitterte aufgrund des Bemühens, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich hatte sie gewarnt. Ich hatte ihr gesagt, dass ich nicht der richtige für sie bin."

„Du hast alles darauf geschoben, dass du ein Wehrwolf bist! Den wahren Grund hast du ihr nie gesagt!"

„Wie könnte ich es ihr sagen?" Remus Stimme brach fast. „Was glaubst du, wie sehr ich sie mit der Wahrheit verletzten würde?" Verzweifelt presste er seine Handballen gegen seine Augen. „Sie wäre enttäuscht – und was würden die anderen sagen? Niemand außer dir weiß davon."

„Immer noch besser als das, was sie jetzt durchmacht. Sie versteht die Welt nicht mehr, Remus. Das hat Tonks nicht verdient."

„Ich kann es nicht, Moody", murmelte Remus gedankenverloren. „Ich kann es ihr weder sagen, noch mich ihr öffnen. Es wäre wie… wie ein Betrug."

„Du könntest mit ihr glücklich sein, Remus. Man liebt nicht nur ein Mal im Leben…"

Freudlos lachte Remus auf.

„Ich werde niemals mehr glücklich sein. Egal mit wem!"

„Sirius ist tot, Remus!", rief Moody; sich darüber bewusst, dass er die alten Wunden brutal aufriss.

Der Werwolf sah auf. Ein Meer aus Verzweiflung ließ seinen Blick flackern.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass das eine Rolle spielt?"

Harry hörte Moodys Antwort nicht mehr. Er kauerte hinter einem der unzähligen Kreuze und das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren. Wie erstarrt saß er auf dem Boden und versuchte, das Chaos in seinem Inneren zu ordnen. Er kam sich vor wie ein Dieb. Ein Dieb, der eine kostbare Erinnerung gestohlen hatte. Der unerlaubt in Gefilde vorgedrungen war, die für immer unerforscht hätten bleiben sollen.

Ein gemeines Flüstern ließ ihn ertappt zusammenzucken.

„Na, Potter, bist du jetzt etwa schockiert?"

Noch ehe Draco eine weitere Boshaftigkeiten von sich geben konnte, umklammerte Harry seine Kehle mit hartem Griff und hielt ihm den Mund zu.

„Klappe, Malfoy!", stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Sein Blick huschte zu Remus und Moody, die sich langsam auf das Kloster zubewegten. Als sie außer Hörweite waren, atmete Harry erleichtert aus und ließ Draco los.

„Angst beim Lauschen erwischt zu werden, Potter? Passt nicht so ganz zu deinem Heldenimage, hab ich Recht?", spottete Draco, während er sich über die gerötete Haut an seinem Hals rieb.

„Ich habe nicht gelauscht, Malfoy!", entgegnete Harry eingeschnappt und stand abrupt auf. „Was willst du eigentlich hier draußen?"

„Ich wollte mir nur die Umgebung meines neuen Gefängnisses ansehen."

Draco erhob sich ebenfalls und klopfte sich imaginären Staub von der Hose.

„Das hier ist kein Gefängnis!"

„Ach nein? Das hörte sich aber ganz anders an, als McGonagall sagte, dass ich dieses Grundstück nicht verlassen darf."

Harry erinnerte sich an seinen Fluchtversuch am Tag der Ankunft und zweifelte nicht daran, dass McGonagall Draco auf die gleiche Weise hier festhalten würde.

„Immerhin bist du hier nicht in einem stinkenden Loch an die Wand gekettet", räumte Harry ein.

Draco hob spottend eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, aber ich bin hier mit _dir_ und deinen _tollen_ Freunden eingesperrt. Als Todesser hat man an der _für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit Front_ wohl nicht die besten Karten."

Harry lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an das Kreuz und musterte Draco abfällig.

„Du bist anscheinend wieder ganz der Alte, Malfoy. Warum hat denn dein Vater nicht eingegriffen und dich gerettet? Hatte er etwa Angst vor seinem Boss?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, er hätte mich dort gelassen, wenn es eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hätte?", fragte Draco scheinbar gelassen. Nur ein Muskelzucken seiner Wangen ließ die Wut erahnen, welche in seinem Innern tobte.

„So wie ich ihn einschätze: Ja. Er würde wohl alles tun, um seine Haut zu retten."

Dracos Faust traf zu schnell, als dass Harry hätte reagieren können. Die Wucht warf ihn zu Boden und eher verblüfft als wütend spuckte er ein wenig Blut aus, das sich in seinem Mund gesammelt hatte. Schwer atmend ragte Draco über ihm auf. Augen wie die sturmgepeitschte See blickten Harry verachtend an.

„Du weißt nichts über meinen Vater, Potter! Und deine verdammten Vermutungen kannst du für dich behalten!"

„Die Wahrheit tut wohl weh, Malfoy", brachte Harry hustend hervor wobei er sich aufrappelte. „War es die Enttäuschung darüber, dass du nicht in seine Fußstapfen als Mörder treten konntest? Immerhin hast du Dumbledore nicht getötet!"

Draco taumelte mit wächsernem Gesicht zurück. Sein Mund öffnete sich zu einer Frage, doch nur ein atemloses Krächzen kam über seine Lippen. Mit zornig funkelnden Augen ging Harry auf ihn zu.

„Schockiert, Malfoy?", höhnte er. „Ich war dabei! Auf dem Astronomieturm. Ich habe gesehen, wie deine Hände gezittert haben. Du hättest es niemals tun können! Hat er sich darüber lustig gemacht, dass du zu schwach warst? Hat dein Vater vielleicht mitgemacht bei der Folter, um seinen Leuten zu zeigen, was er von dir hält?", provozierte Harry Draco weiter.

Seine Finger griffen nach Dracos linkem Arm und enthüllten das Stigmata, das ihn als Anhänger des Dunklen Lords zeichnete. Wie erstarrt ließ Draco es geschehen und machte nicht einmal einen schwachen Versuch, sich zu wehren.

„Aber sicher war er stolz, als du dir _das_ hier in die Haut hast brennen lassen!"

Erst jetzt reagierte Draco, indem er Harry wild von sich stieß. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer Grimasse, die wohl ein Grinsen darstellen sollte.

„Du solltest nicht von Dingen sprechen, von denen du keine Ahnung hast, Potter! Es war nicht mein Vater, der mich zu _ihm_ brachte. Es war meine Tante! Mein Vater hat niemals von mir _verlangt_, dass ich so werde wie er!"

Harry blinzelte verwirrt und Draco brach in kaltes Gelächter aus.

„Hab ich grade etwa dein Weltbild von Gut und Böse zerstört, Potter? Ich wurde nicht von ihm gezwungen, mich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen! Ich tat es, weil es meine Pflicht war und damals empfand ich es als Ehre. Natürlich war es das nicht. Es war nur_ seine_ perfide Art, meinen Vater zu strafen!"

„Deine Pflicht!" Harry spuckte die Worte angewidert aus. „Wie arm bist du eigentlich, Malfoy, dass du nicht zwischen dem richtigen und dem falschen Weg unterscheiden kannst?"

Drückende Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Nur unterbrochen vom Rauschen des Windes und leisem Grillengesängen. Draco holte zitternd Luft, ehe er erklärte:

„Du hast keine Ahnung wie das ist, in meinen Kreisen aufzuwachsen, Potter. Du kennst nicht das Gefühl, ständig beobachtet zu werden. Auf jedes Wort achten zu müssen, das du sagst. Und als der Dunkle Lord seine Kraft wiedergewonnen hatte, wurde es schlimmer. Er hat seine Spione überall – vielleicht auch hier…" Ein berechnendes Leuchten schlich sich in Dracos Augen.

Harry lächelte grimmig.

„Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn du sein Spion wärst!"

„Das würde so wunderbar passen, nicht wahr, Potter?", fragte Draco süffisant grinsend. „Vielleicht solltest du dich mal unter deinen eigenen Leuten umsehen. Spione sind einem oft näher, als man denkt."

„So wie Snape?", spuckte Harry hasserfüllt aus. „So etwas wird nie wieder passieren!"

„Du bist so naiv, Potter. Auch die so genannten _Guten_ wollen nichts weiter als gewinnen."

„Du solltest meine Seite nicht mit deiner vergleichen."

„Im Grunde genommen gibt es keine Seiten in diesem Spiel. Nur der Sieg zählt", antwortete Draco und wandte sich ab. „Du bist auch nicht mehr als eine Figur auf diesem Schachbrett. Und sie würden dich ebenso opfern wie mich, wenn es dem großen Ganzen dient…"

Vor unterdrückter Wut zitternd, sah Harry Draco hinterher, bis dieser mit den Schatten der Nacht verschmolz. Er glaubte dem Slytherin kein Wort.

ooOoo

Severus Snape starrte gedankenverloren in die sterbenden Flammen des Kamins. Die Glut narrte seinen Verstand – gaukelte ihm haselnussbraune Augen vor, die ihn höhnisch musterten. Seine Hand krallte sich um das kleine Bündel Briefe, die in seinem Schoß lagen. Er konnte sich an diese Augen erinnern, als würden sie ihn tatsächlich ansehen.

Diese Augen…

Mal waren sie spöttisch. Dann wieder wütend und voller Hass. Atemberaubend dunkel vor Lust…

Beinahe glaubte er, diese heisere Stimme zu hören, die sich über Zeit und Raum hinwegsetzte und seinen Namen flüsterte.

„_Severus…_ "

Zitternd atmete er einmal tief durch und schalt sich einen Narr, der einer Vergangenheit hinterher trauerte, die ihm nichts Gutes gebracht hatte. Dennoch: Er würde diese Zeit gegen nichts eintauschen wollen. Diese kurze magische Zeitspanne, die er hatte erleben dürfen… und die seine Seele zerrissen hatte.

Ein Klopfen riss Severus in die Wirklichkeit zurück und die wertvollen Briefe verschwanden blitzschnell in den Falten seiner dunklen Robe.

Lucius trat ein und sah sich milde interessiert in dem kärglich ausgestatteten Raum um.

„Wie ich hörte, kannst du nicht mehr in dein Haus zurück, Severus. Ich muss sagen, du hast dich verbessert."

„Ich ziehe klare Linien dem Prunk vor."

„Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen", entgegnete Lucius spottend, während er sich in den zweiten Sessel vor dem Kamin setzte. „Habe ich mich eigentlich schon dafür bedankt, dass du ein gutes Wort für mich eingelegt hast?"

Severus machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und reichte Lucius ein mit Wein gefülltes Glas.

„Du stellst keine Gefahr da. Der Dunkle Lord hätte dir früher oder später von allein die Freiheit geschenkt."

Lucius verschluckte sich an seinem Getränk. Die grauen Augen musterten Severus halb amüsiert halb wütend.

„Die Freiheit? Ich bin so frei wie ein Hund, dem man eine längere Kette zugestanden hat!"

„Du wärst also lieber wieder in den Kerkern?", fragte Severus lächelnd. „Wenn das so ist, kann ich das sicher arrangieren…"

„Versuche es", schlug Lucius bissig zurück. „Es ist schon lange her, dass der Lord einen Verräter hingerichtet hat. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, diese Erinnerung aufzufrischen."

„Ah, Lucius, anscheinend wirst du alt. Ich kann mich jedenfalls lebhaft daran erinnern; zumindest an die erste dieser Hinrichtungen, die ich erleben durfte. Aber du standest auch weiter weg als ich."

Bilder der Vergangenheit stiegen in Severus auf, als er Wein nachschenkte. Er war so jung gewesen. Und so unglaublich naiv.

Noch immer ließ ihn die Erinnerung an diese Nacht frösteln. Er war begierig den Todessern beigetreten – hatte stolz das Dunkle Mal empfangen. Hatte Severus doch gedacht, dass sie ihm helfen konnten, sich zu rächen. An einem Schlammblut, das sein Leben auf brutalste Art und Weise zerstört hatte. _Sie_ hatte ihm alle Hoffnung genommen und dafür hatte er sie und ihresgleichen leiden lassen wollen.

Bis zu jener Nacht waren die Treffen der Todesser eher harmloser Natur gewesen. Es wurde geredet. Die Reinblütler priesen ihre Vorzüge und blickten verachtend auf Halbblutkreaturen, wie Severus es war, herab.

Doch diese Nacht war anders gewesen…

_Schon als Severus auf der Waldlichtung erschien, war ihm die Atmosphäre wie elektrisch aufgeladen vorgekommen und weckte sein Misstrauen. Die Luft vibrierte beinahe vor gespannter Erwartung. Und vermummte Gestalten tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander. Immer wieder drangen Wortfetzen an sein Ohr gedrungen, die alle das gleiche Lied sangen: Verrat!_

_Als der Dunkle Lord in ihrer Mitte erschien, schlug die Stimmung plötzlich um. Es war totenstill auf der düsteren Lichtung geworden, die von den wenigen Fackeln nur dürftig beleuchtet wurde. Nur der Wind ließ seine traurige Sonate vernehmen. Die Äste der vom Laub befreiten Bäume zeigten wie knochige Finger anklagend in den Himmel, als sich alle Blicke Dem-der-nicht-genannt-werden-darf zuwandten._

_Wie von einer fremden Macht gesteuert drängte Severus sich durch die gaffende Menge, um besser sehen zu können, was vor sich ging. Er schob sich an Crabbes breitem Rücken vorbei und erblickte einen am Boden kauernden Mann, den die bereits durchgemachte Folter schwer gezeichnet hatte. _

_Voldemorts Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern, als er sprach. Doch die Worte brannten sich tief in Severus' Geist ein._

„_Du hast also versucht, unsere Gemeinschaft zu verlassen, Duncan. Und das, nachdem ich dich mit offenen Armen empfangen habe. Dein Verrat trifft mich schwer."_

_Der Mann namens Duncan streckte zitternd die Hände nach dem Lord aus._

„_Verzeiht mein Vergehen, Herr. Ich war verwirrt – nicht recht bei Sinnen. Gebt mir eine Möglichkeit, Euch von meiner Loyalität zu überzeugen…"_

_Die gebrochene Stimme verklang, als die glühenden Augen unversöhnlich auf ihn nieder glühten. Er hatte erkannt, dass es keine Gnade für ihn geben würde. _

„_Ah, mein Duncan, wie ich sehe, hat die Züchtigung deinen Geist geklärt. Doch du musst mich verstehen…", Voldemort nahm sanft das blutverschmierte Gesicht in beide Hände und zwang Duncan, ihn anzusehen, „… dass ich deinen Verrat an mir nicht ungesühnt lassen kann. Wie schnell könnten andere dem Irrglauben erliegen, dass sie mir trotzen können…"_

_Duncans Körper begann unkontrolliert zu zittern, als Voldemort von ihm abließ und zwei Todessern bedeutete, näher zu kommen. _

_Severus' Hände waren klamm geworden, als er ihrer gewahr wurde. Die Oberkörper entblößt; die Münder unter den weißen Masken zu grotesken Grimassen verzogen, warteten sie auf das Zeichen ihres Meisters._

„_So werdet Zeugen, welches Schicksal diejenigen erwartet, die sich gegen mich stellen", rief Voldemort zischend, ehe er seinen Henkersknechten erlaubte, ihr blutiges Werk zu beginnen._

_Vergeblich hatte Severus versucht, die qualvollen Schreie auszublenden. Die Knochen des Mannes barsten mit einem ekelerregenden Geräusch, das Severus bittere Galle schmecken ließ._

_Blutgier breitete sich in der Menge aus, die in Ekstase jeden Schlag und jeden Hieb triumphierend bejubelten. _

_Weder Vergnügen noch Befriedigung bewegten die roten geschlitzten Augen des Lords, der aufmerksam die Reaktion seiner Untertanen verfolgte. Nur kalte Berechnung und Gleichgültigkeit lagen in seinem Blick, der für einen Moment Severus fixierte. _

_Sein Körper fühlte sich eiskalt an, während seine Innereien zu kochen schienen. Alles, woran er denken konnte, war, dass er es durchstehen musste. Keine Schwäche zeigen durfte._

_Nicht jetzt. Nicht in Zukunft. Niemals!_

_Als die erregten Schreie einem wilden Crescendo glichen und die Innereien des Mannes sich über den feuchten Waldboden verteilten, rebellierte Severus' Magen. Er wandte sich ab, um diesem Wahnsinn zu entfliehen. Vergessen waren seine Gedanken an Rache. Vergessen war sein Vorsatz, keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Das letzte, was er sah, ehe sich sein Inneres nach Außen stülpte, waren kalte graue Augen…_

Eben jene Augen musterten ihn jetzt mit milder Ironie.

„Ich stand anscheinend nicht weit genug weg. Immerhin waren es meine Roben, über die du dich erbrochen hast."

„Oh ja, und du hättest mich am liebsten dafür umgebracht."

„Die Roben waren neu", erwiderte Lucius in einem Ton, als würde das alles erklären. „Aber ein Blick in dein fahles Gesicht sagte mir, dass die Mühe sich nicht lohnt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieses magere Kerlchen sich zu dem Severus Snape entwickeln würde, wie wir ihn heute kennen? Damals war ich mir sicher, dass du nach spätestens einem Monat in die Knie gehen würdest."

„Das wäre auch passiert, wenn du mir nicht geholfen hättest", erklärte Severus leise.

Lucius hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue.

„Ich habe dir gezeigt, wie man sein Gewissen besiegt und möglichst kaltblütig tötet. Das ist nichts, wofür du mir dankbar sein solltest."

„Du hast mir einen Weg gezeigt, um in dieser Gruppe zu überleben, Lucius."

„Was das betrifft habe ich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Doch du hast dich zu einem Meister der Täuschung aufgeschwungen. Der Grad, auf dem du balancierst, ist schmal, Severus…"

„Es gibt dem Leben die gewisse Würze. Obwohl auch diese ständige Todesangst mit der Zeit ermüdend ist", erklärte Severus nonchalant lächelnd. „Wie ich hörte hat der Dunkle Lord dich ins Kreuzverhör genommen. Das sollte dir einen kurzen Einblick in mein Leben gewährt haben. Bellatrix lässt, was mich betrifft, nicht locker."

„Bellatrix arbeitet mit unlauteren Mitteln." Lucius fixierte Severus mit lauernden Augen. „Immerhin hat niemand sonst die Möglichkeit, ihm das süße Lied der Verschwörung zuzuflüstern, wenn er dermaßen _abgelenkt _ist…"

Severus spuckte hustend seinen Wein auf den kahlen Steinboden.

„Danke, aber auf _diese_ Chance ihn zu manipulieren kann ich sehr gut verzichten!"

Ekel schüttelte ihn beim Gedanken daran, diese knochigen Klauen auf sich zu spüren.

Lucius grinste heimtückisch. „Du bist noch immer zu empfindlich, Severus. Zumindest sichert sie so ihre Position."

„Zu teuer erkauft, wenn du mich fragst. Ich verlasse mich lieber auf meine flinke Zunge."

„Sie doch auch, Severus…"

Lucius warf lachend den Kopf in den Nacken, als er Severus' entgeisterten Blick sah und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Es war ein Scherz. Du brauchst mich nicht so empört anzusehen." Lucius' Miene wurde plötzlich ernst. „Wir bewegen uns _beide_ auf einem mehr als schmalen Grad. Ich hoffe nur, du hast alles gut bedacht. Ich würde nur ungern in den Abgrund fallen."

Nachdenklich starrte Severus in die Glut des Kamins.

„Der Abgrund ist näher als du denkst, mein Freund. Immerhin liegt unsere Zukunft in den Händen eines Jungen, der seine Seele offen zur Schau stellt. Er kann seinen Geist nicht verschließen."

Lucius schauderte und stand abrupt auf.

„Wollen wir hoffen, dass er es noch rechtzeitig lernt."

Auch als die Tür sich hinter Lucius schloss blickte Severus nicht auf. Seine Augen blickten ins Leere, als er schließlich leise flüsterte:

„Ich denke nicht, dass er es lernt. Er ist seinem Vater zu ähnlich…"

ooOoo

Ron versuchte schon den ganzen Morgen, Harry über die vergangene Nacht auszuhorchen – ohne Erfolg. Harry schwieg sich beharrlich darüber aus, was er erlebt hatte und Hermine wollte Ron schon mahnend zum Schweigen bringen, als sie etwas erblickte, das sie erbleichen ließ. Schlagartig verstummten alle Gespräche, nur Ron redete noch.

„Komm schon, Harry. Das ist echt nicht fair, dass du mich hier so im Dunkeln sitzen lässt. Sag mal, Hermine, hast du einen Geist gesehen?", fragte Ron irritiert, als er Hermines aufgerissene Augen sah. Als sie nicht reagierte, folgte er ihrer Blickrichtung und ließ vor Schreck seine Tasse fallen.

„Scheiße! Entweder habe ich einen wirklich schlimmen Alptraum, oder die mischen hier was ins Essen! Da steht Malfoy!", keuchte Ron entsetzt.

Seufzend sah Harry auf und beobachtete, wie Draco mit hocherhobenem Haupt zu einem freien Tisch stolzierte und den starrenden Leuten naserümpfend den Rücken kehrte. An den übrigen Tischen setzte eifriges Getuschel ein. Vor allem die ehemaligen Hogwartsschüler konnten es kaum fassen, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy sich im momentanen Hauptquartier des Ordens aufhielt.

„Mit dem Essen ist alles in Ordnung, Ron", murmelte Harry bedrückt. „Wir haben ihn gestern hierher gebracht."

Ron antwortete nicht. Er starrte Harry nur an und schnappte nach Luft.

„Vielleicht solltest du uns doch erzählen, was gestern geschehen ist, Harry."

Hermine sah beinahe so geschockt aus wie Ron, der noch immer kein Wort hervorbrachte.

Harry nickte und erzählte möglichst knapp, was sich in der vergangenen Nacht zugetragen hatte. Das Gespräch, welches er belauscht hatte, und den darauf folgenden Streit mit Draco verschwieg er allerdings. Seine Finger spielten nervös mit dem Besteck, als er auf die Reaktion seiner Freunde wartete. Hermine holte schon Luft, doch es war Ron, der als erster sprach.

„Helfersyndrom gut und schön", schnaubte er, „aber meinst du nicht, dass du übertreibst?"

„Du warst nicht da, Ron. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es gewesen ist. Und du hättest ihn auch nicht dort gelassen", verteidigte Harry sich aufgebracht.

„Ihr hättet ihn den Auroren überlassen können. Oder ihn irgendwo aussetzen können."

„Ron! Malfoy ist doch kein Haustier, das man an einer Raststätte einfach zurücklässt", mischte Hermine sich ein. „Ich finde ihn ja auch schrecklich, aber das gibt uns nicht das Recht, so zu handeln wie Todesser."

Harry warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu und versuchte erneut, Ron die Situation zu erklären.

„Die Auroren hätten das Dunkle Mal gesehen und ihn postwendend nach Askaban geschickt. Außerdem kann er uns Insiderinformationen über die Todesser liefern."

Ron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Seine Miene drückte pure Frustration aus, als er bissig bemerkte:

„Vor allem kann er den Todessern Informationen über _uns_ beschaffen! Der wartet doch nur darauf, uns alle ans Messer zu liefern!"

Harry betrachtete nachdenklich Dracos Rücken. Der Junge hielt sich kerzengrade. Ignorierte das Geflüster, in dem immer wieder sein Name fiel, und griff mechanisch zu seiner Tasse, um einen Schluck zu trinken.

„McGonagall hat ihm verboten, das Gelände zu verlassen", sagte Harry. „Er kann uns gar nicht verraten."

„Ach nein? Na, dann hoffe ich aber, dass sie ihm vergiftete Halsbänder und Weinflaschen ebenso verboten hat!"

Rons Gesicht war puterrot, als er zwischen Draco und Harry hin und her sah. Sein Minenspiel wechselte von wütend zu resigniert, als er missmutig seinen Toast zerkrümelte.

„Irgendwann wird dir dein gutes Herz mal das Genick brechen, Kumpel."

Harry zuckte nur grinsend die Schultern und verzichtete darauf zu erwähnen, dass Draco beinahe das Gleiche gesagt hatte. Ron wäre am Boden zerstört.

ooOoo

Minerva sah zufrieden aus, als Harry es schaffte, seine Magie zu kontrollieren und das Glas nur zur Hälfte zu füllen.

„Das war sehr gut, Mr. Potter. Sie machen Fortschritte. Versuchen Sie es jetzt ungesagt."

Harry sah auf und biss sich nickend auf die Lippen. Er konzentrierte sich. Dachte die Worte – und es klappte tadellos. Selbstzufrieden sah Harry in das skeptische Gesicht Minervas und das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erstarb.

„Habe ich irgendetwas nicht richtig gemacht, Professor?"

„Das nicht, Mr. Potter. Ich frage mich nur gerade, ob Sie diese Technik auch im Kampf anwenden können. Wenn Sie abgelenkt und bedroht sind."

„Das werde ich wohl früh genug herausfinden", entgegnete Harry bissig. Er hatte wenigstens ein kleines Lob erwartet.

„Dann kann es bereits zu spät sein, Mr. Potter. Ich habe mit Alastor gesprochen. Er ist bereit, Sie in dieser Disziplin zu unterrichten."

Harry nickte nur mit zusammengepressten Lippen. Wütend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte Minervas Mundwinkel.

„Sind Sie unzufrieden mit der Art und Weise, wie ich Sie ausbilde?"

„Ja. Nein. Ich meine…", stammelte Harry aufgebracht. „Ich meine, Sie tun so, als würde ich die Gefahr nicht kennen. Ich weiß, was mich erwartet. Ich weiß, was alle von mir wollen! Ich soll Voldemort umbringen! Und glauben Sie mir, ich werde es auch tun! Aber ein wenig mehr Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten wäre angebracht."

Harrys Augen funkelten zornentbrannt hinter den Gläsern seiner Brille und Minerva unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Da war noch immer zuviel Wut in ihm. Zuviel Hass, der kaum noch zu kontrollieren war. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie den sechzehnjährigen Jungen, der ihrer aller Schicksal in Händen hielt.

„Sie erkennen die Gefahr anscheinend nicht", erwiderte Minerva nach einer kurzen Zeitspanne des Schweigens. „Und Sie erkennen nicht, was ich bezwecke. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, den Dunklen Lord zu töten. Meine ist es zu verhindern, dass Sie sterben. Das schaffe ich nicht, indem ich Ihre so genannten Fähigkeiten in den Himmel lobe. Und ich werde einen Teufel tun und Ihr Ego aufbauen! Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall, Mr. Potter, und Sie würden sehr tief fallen…"

Kochend vor Wut sprang Harry auf und starrte seine Lehrerin an.

„Hören Sie endlich auf, mich wie ein Kind zu behandeln!"

„Dann benehmen Sie sich nicht wie ein Kind!"

Minerva hatte die Worte ruhig ausgesprochen, doch es lag eine solche Schärfe in ihrer Stimme, dass Harry zusammenzuckte.

„Ich habe es satt, ständig mit Ihnen zu kämpfen. Sie vergeuden nur Zeit und Energie. Sie müssen lernen sich zu beherrschen, Mr. Potter."

„Ich habe mich im Griff!", rief Harry. Seine Finger umklammerten den Rand des Schreibtisches.

„So?" Minerva hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. „Füllen Sie zur Hälfte dieses Glas, Mr. Potter!"

Harry blinzelte und glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Minerva deutete ungeduldig auf das Glas.

„Worauf warten Sie noch? Sie verschwenden meine Zeit!"

„_Farcio Aquis_", brüllte Harry beinahe blind vor lauter Zorn.

Eine Wasserfontäne schoss bis zur Decke, flutete den Schreibtisch und das Glas zerbrach unter der Wucht der so plötzlich freigesetzten Magie. Schwer atmend starrte Harry auf das von ihm angerichtete Chaos. Sein Gesicht hatte alle Farbe verloren.

„Sehen Sie, was ich meine, Mr. Potter?", fragte Minerva sanft. „Sie können wütend sein. Sie dürfen hassen. Aber lassen Sie nicht zu, dass diese Gefühle Sie kontrollieren – es wäre Ihr Untergang."

Erschüttert und zu keiner Antwort fähig stand Harry da und sah auf den inzwischen nassen Boden. Seine Gedanken rasten. Die Wut war verraucht und nur ein bitterer Nachgeschmack war zurück geblieben. Minerva ließ ihm etwas Zeit sich zu fangen, ehe sie ihn erneut ansprach.

„Ich habe eine neue Aufgabe für Sie."

„Welche?", murmelte Harry ohne aufzublicken.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie in Zukunft Zeit mit Mr. Malfoy verbringen. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass er keinen Unsinn anstellt."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich ungläubig und sein Kopf flog hoch.

„Ich soll _was_?"

Minervas Lippen kräuselten sich leicht, als sie Harrys fassungsloses Gesicht sah.

„Es wird eine gute Übung für Sie sein, Ihre Emotionen ein wenig zu zügeln. Mr. Malfoy ist ein rotes Tuch für Sie und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, schaffte er es immer, Sie zu provozieren."

„Das… das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein!"

„Natürlich ist das mein Ernst. Ich scherze in dieser Angelegenheit nicht", entgegnete Minerva spitz. „Sie können jetzt gehen, Mr. Potter."

Wie betäubt ging Harry auf die Tür zu, als Minerva ihn noch einmal ansprach.

„Ach, was ich noch sagen wollte, Mr. Potter…"

Harry drehte sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen herum und sah seine Lehrerin ausdruckslos an. Minerva McGonagall musterte ihn spöttisch und verbiss sich ein Lachen, als sie den Trotz in seinen Augen sah.

„Dies soll eine Übung sein, bei der Sie lernen, sich zu beherrschen. Wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht, wäre ich dankbar, wenn Mr. Malfoy am Ende der Woche noch lebt!"

Es verschaffte Harry eine gewisse Befriedigung, die Tür hinter sich mit voller Wucht zuzuschlagen.

Tbc…


	7. Misstrauen

Vielen Dank an meine beiden netten (und einzigen) Reviewer :

**FirstKiss: **Sirius bleibt tot, aber es wird einige Rückblenden mit den beiden geben. Und ja, es wird Harry/Draco ;) Oh, die Augen… im übernächsten Kapitel sollte das klar werden, wessen Augen das waren Danke für das Kompliment an die Folterszene :D

**AmyBlack**: Wow, soviel Lob macht mich immer ganz verlegen / ;) Mhm, die Foterszene, war anscheinend wirklich hart, dabei habe ich mich bemüht, nur Andeutungen zu machen.

So, jetzt möchte ich noch ein ganz großes Dankeschön loswerden:

An **Alraune**, die seit dem Prolog als Beta fungiert und die mir überhaupt erst den Mut gemacht hat, die Story zu veröffentlichen.

Und an **BlackPriestess**, die sich trotz Zeitmangel bereit erklärt hat, auch noch mal einen Blick vorab auf die Story zu werfen.

ooOoo

Misstrauen

ooOoo

Draco hatte dem Refektorium den Rücken gekehrt, kaum dass er sein Frühstück hinunter gewürgt hatte. Er war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass alle Augenpaare im Saal jede Geste seinerseits beobachteten. Und er wusste, dass keiner der Anwesenden ihm freundlich gesonnen war. Nun saß er in der Nähe der Außenmauer, Stille und Abgeschiedenheit genießend. Draco sah nicht auf, als ein Schatten neben ihm auftauchte. Nur das Lächeln, welches seine Mundwinkel umspielte, wurde eine Spur schmaler.

„Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest, Zabini."

„So?" Blaise ließ sich neben Draco auf der Bank nieder, die unter einer alten Eiche stand.

„Ja. Bis auf ein paar Erstklässler bist du hier der einzige Slytherin. Du suchst Gesellschaft, nicht wahr?"

„Ich suche Informationen, Malfoy."

Draco lächelte hintergründig und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und du glaubst tatsächlich, dass ich damit dienen könnte?"

„Ich weiß, dass du deine kleinen Geheimnisse liebst", entgegnete Blaise verächtlich. „Aber ich habe weder Zeit noch Lust bei deinen Spielchen mitzumachen. Also machen wir es doch einfach kurz: Warum bist du hier?"

Dracos Blick glitt über die Außenmauer, die jene grünen Hügel verbarg, die dieses Tal einschlossen. Ein sommerlich warmer Windstoß zerzauste Dracos Haar und trocknete den Schweiß, der auf seiner Stirn perlte.

„Ich bin ein Flüchtling, genau wie du", antwortete er schließlich ausweichend.

„Ich kenne dich, Draco. Also hör auf mit dieser Geheimnistuerei", fauchte Blaise.

Draco wandte seinen Kopf und sah ihn angriffslustig an.

„Was willst du denn hören, Zabini? Dass ich im Auftrag des Lords hier bin?", fragte er höhnisch. „Ich bin verstoßen worden! Ich muss mich hier verstecken, weil mein Leben keinen Knut mehr wert ist. Also hör auf, mir irgendwelche Intrigen anzudichten."

Blaises Augen verengten sich, und er zeigte lächelnd seine Zähne. „Wirklich, Malfoy, beinahe hättest du mich überzeugt", erklärte er gelassen, ehe er aufstand und sich von Draco entfernte. Dessen Blick war nicht zu definieren, als Blaise ihn über die Schulter hinweg noch einmal ansah. „Aber wie gesagt, ich kenne dich, Malfoy. Und ich weiß, dass du lügst…"

Während Draco Blaise dabei beobachtete, wie dieser im Inneren des Klosters verschwand, fröstelte er plötzlich trotz der Hitze. Eine Detonation ganz in der Nähe erweckte seine Neugierde und er ging langsam auf den ehemaligen Friedhof zu.

ooOoo

Alastor sah Harry streng an.

"Ich will kein Wort hören, wenn du dich verteidigst, Potter. Ist das angekommen?"

Harry nickte grinsend und hob seinen Zauberstab, um zu signalisieren, dass er bereit war. Er hatte zwar nicht damit gerechnet, von Moody geschont zu werden, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit wusste Harry, dass der Ex-Auror keine Gnade kannte. Seine Konzentration verflüchtigte sich, als einer von Moodys Flüchen an der Klostermauer abprallte und Steinfragmente wie Pfeilspitzen in alle Richtungen flogen. Harry warf sich zu Boden und rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen, um nicht getroffen zu werden.

„Was ist los, Potter?", höhnte Alastor, als Harry schockiert blinzelnd die schwelende Mauer betrachtete. „Wird Zeit, dass du aufwachst. Diesmal habe ich extra daneben gezielt."

Moody hob erneut seinen Zauberstab.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken rief Harry:

„_Protego_!"

Seufzend musterte der Ex-Auror seinen Schüler, der betreten dreinblickend den Zauber auflöste.

„Komm mal her, Potter."

Harry befolgte den Befehl nur zögernd, irgendetwas in Moodys Stimme machte ihn misstrauisch. Freundschaftlich legte Alastor einen Arm um Harrys Schultern und schlug einen väterlichen Ton an:

„Du weißt doch, wie es geht. Es muss reichen, wenn du die Worte in Gedanken formst."

„Ich versuche es ja. Aber das ist gar nicht so einfach, wenn einem Flüche um die Ohren fliegen!", entgegnete Harry eingeschnappt.

Moody nickte kichernd. „Verstehe. Allerdings wird es auf einem Schlachtfeld auch nicht anders sein. Anscheinend müssen wir das Problem anders lösen."

Harry zuckte hilflos die Schultern und wollte zu einer Frage anheben, als er Moodys Zauberstab an seinem Kehlkopf spürte.

„Silencio."

Wütend riss Harry sich los und griff sich an die Kehle – er brachte nicht einmal ein Krächzen hervor. Moody grinste nur, als Harry wütend gestikulierte und wild mit seinem Zauberstab herum fuchtelte.

„Na, na, Potter, ich kann ganz gut von den Lippen ablesen. Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen."

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte Alastor zornig an. Seine Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gepresst. Leise lachend wandte Moody sich von ihm ab und ging auf seine Ausgangsposition zurück.

„Das habe ich gesehen, Potter!"

Mit brennenden Wangen starrte Harry Alastors Rücken an. Seine zu einer wüsten Geste erhobene Hand sackte kraftlos herab.

„Bereit, Potter?", bellte Moody und schoss, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, einen Fluch ab.

Harry machte nicht einmal den Versuch sich zu verteidigen, sondern ließ sich einfach zu Boden fallen.

„Du sollst nicht abhauen! Du sollst dich wehren!"

Blinde Wut vereitelte jeden klaren Gedanken. Harry konnte sich nicht auf die ungesagten Worte konzentrieren, konnte sie nicht im Geiste Gestalt annehmen lassen. Er verlagerte sich darauf, Moodys Angriffen hakenschlagend auszuweichen.

„Potter! Wenn du nicht sofort anfängst zu zaubern, klebe ich dich zusätzlich am Boden fest! Du bist doch kein Karnickel!"

Wenn es Harry vergönnt gewesen wäre, hätte er seinen Frust am liebsten laut heraus geschrieen. Doch in Anbetracht der Umstände musste er sich damit begnügen, Moody todbringend anzustarren. Gewaltsam kämpfte er sowohl Zorn als auch Panik nieder, zwang seine Beine zum Stillstand, und konzentrierte sich auf die Worte. Diese leuchteten vor seinem inneren Auge zwar nicht wie eine Muggel-Reklametafel auf, nahmen jedoch langsam Gestalt in seinem Geist an. Zuerst verschwommen, dann immer deutlicher, bis Harry alles bis auf diese Worte komplett ausblenden konnte.

Moodys nächster Fluch prallte am Protego-Zauber ab, und der Ex-Auror musste nun seinerseits zur Seite springen, um nicht getroffen zu werden.

Zufrieden lachend rappelte er sich auf und löste den Schweigezauber.

„Geht doch, Potter. Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet."

Erneut wutentbrannt stapfte Harry auf den alten Zauberer zu.

„Das war absolut unfair!"

Alastors Lächeln erstarb.

„Glaubst du etwa, der Feind ist fair, Potter? Glaubst du wirklich, der Krieg ist fair? Hör auf zu plärren wie ein Kind, und fang an zu lernen! Wenn du so weiter machst wie bisher, bist du ein gefundenes Fressen für jeden Todesser!", schnaubte Moody aufgebracht, ehe er wütend vor sich hinmurmelnd davon humpelte.

Harry sah ihm bestürzt hinterher. Er bemerkte erst, dass er seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte, als seine Nägel in das weiche Fleisch seiner Handballen schnitten.

„Ich werde es euch schon noch beweisen, dass ich es schaffe!", flüsterte er erstickt.

„Grandiose Vorstellung, Potter", ertönte es hinter ihm und Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Soviel Pech hatte er einfach nicht verdient.

„Hau einfach ab, Malfoy!"

„Würde ich ja tun. Aber ich hab anscheinend wirklich Hausarrest", spöttelte Draco. „Ist nicht so leicht zu verschwinden, wenn diese unsichtbare Mauer einen aufhält."

Es wunderte Harry nicht, dass Draco versucht hatte sein neues Gefängnis zu verlassen – schließlich hatte er seine Grenzen ebenfalls ausgetestet.

„Das Kloster ist groß genug. Geh irgendwen anderes nerven."

„Warum sollte ich? Du bietest dich ja geradezu an", entgegnete Draco gelassen. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er plötzlich Harrys Zauberstab an seiner Kehle spürte.

„Ich bin absolut nicht in der Stimmung, Malfoy. Also geh!"

„Und was, wenn nicht?"

Harry hatte schon einen Fluch auf der Zunge, als er sich an Minervas Worte erinnerte.

„_Wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht wäre ich dankbar, wenn Mr. Malfoy am Ende der Woche noch lebt!"_

Leise fluchend ließ Harry seinen Zauberstab sinken. Er würde ihr beweisen, dass er sich beherrschen konnte. Draco sah ihn argwöhnisch zu, wie Harry zurücktrat und sich unbehaglich mit den Fingern durch die Haare fuhr.

„Sind dir etwa die Flüche ausgegangen, Potter?"

„Ich greife niemanden an, der unbewaffnet ist."

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, als er um Beherrschung rang.

„Diese edelmütige Masche musst du dir wirklich langsam mal abgewöhnen", feixte er. Davon wird einem ja regelrecht schlecht."

„Wie gesagt: Hau einfach ab", entgegnete Harry müde.

Er hatte es satt, sich mit Malfoy herumzuärgern. Er hatte es satt, dass ihm jeder sagte, er benähme sich wie ein Kind. Und er hatte es satt, hier eingesperrt zu sein. Ohne Draco anzusehen, ging Harry zu einer kleinen Anhöhe und ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder. Seine Arme schlang er um die Knie, während er seinen Blick über das grüne Meer der Hügel gleiten ließ. Das vom Wind gestreichelte Gras warf Wellen, als würden die Gezeiten der See auch hier Relevanz haben und schimmerte silbrig im Sonnenlicht.

Draco war lautlos hinter Harry getreten. Er hatte die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Hose vergraben und betrachtete für einen Moment Harrys zerzaustes Haar.

"Warum tust du das eigentlich, Potter? Warum opferst du dich?"

„Ich opfere mich nicht, Malfoy. Ich trage nur meinen Teil dazu bei, Voldemort zu stürzen."

„Aber warum?"

„Weil es falsch ist, was er tut. Weil er meine Eltern getötet hat. Und weil es… weil es anscheinend meine Bestimmung ist…"

„Das ist es nicht." Nicht einmal ein Hauch des üblichen Spottes lag in Dracos Stimme.

Harry drehte sich überrascht um.

„Was?"

„Das alles sind nicht deine Beweggründe", erklärte Draco und schützte blinzelnd seine Augen gegen das grelle Licht. „Du tust es, weil du nach der Annerkennung lechzt. Du bist süchtig nach diesem Gefühl, gebraucht zu werden, und wenn der einzige Weg dorthin über den Tod führt, bist du bereit, diesen Preis zu zahlen. Um es kurz zu machen: Du willst einfach Everybody's Darling sein. Aber so läuft das nicht in der Praxis. Du wirst irgendwem auf die Füße treten müssen, um zu überleben. Denn wenn du vor der Entscheidung stehst, ob du leben oder sterben willst, wirst du leben wollen, so wie jeder andere auch."

Harry brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich zu fassen. Dracos Worte verwirrten ihn und dementsprechend bissig fiel seine Antwort aus:

„Machst du hier etwa gerade einen auf Psychologen, Malfoy? Darauf, von dir analysiert zu werden, kann ich gut verzichten."

Wütend wandte er sich wieder dem Tal zu und zuckte zusammen, als Draco leise lachte.

„Ich hatte nie vor, _dich _zu analysieren. Was glaubst du, warum ich _das_ hier habe?"

Dracos entblößter Arm tauchte in Harrys Sichtfeld auf, und sein Augenmerk fiel auf das Dunkle Mal, das sich obszön auf der weißen Haut ausmachte.

„_Du_ vergleichst dich mit mir?", fragte Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Was auch immer meine Gründe sind – sie sind das Gegenteil von deinen!"

„Sind sie das?" Gelassen rollte Draco den Ärmel seines Hemdes wieder herunter. Harry war sich gar nicht bewusst, dass er erleichtert aufatmete, als das Mal unter dem hellen Stoff verschwand.

„Ich tat auch nur das, was ich in diesem Moment für richtig hielt. Ich tat das, was alle von mir erwartet hatten. Ich tat es, um zu überleben."

„Als wenn du jemals in Gefahr gewesen wärst!", spie Harry verachtend aus.

„Meine Tante ist besessen vom Dunklen Lord. Sie hat meine Mutter verraten, als diese zu Snape ging und um Hilfe bat. Sie hätte mich ebenfalls angeklagt", verteidigte Draco sich ruhig.

Er sah Harry erst jetzt an, weil dieser mit geballten Fäusten aufsprang.

„Snape!" Harry würgte den Namen des verhassten Menschen aus, als wäre er ein Stück knorpeliges Fleisch. „Ich würde eher sagen, dass er deine Mutter verraten hat! So wie er es auch bei Dumbledore getan hat! Sie ist selber Schuld, wenn sie sich ausgerechnet ihm anvertraut."

Heller Zorn verwandelte die silbrigen Iriden in dunkles schiefergrau, als Draco mit einem Schritt näher an Harry herantrat.

„Du bist immer sehr schnell mit deinem Urteil, was Potter?", zischte er. „Für dich sind Schwarz und Weiß anscheinend mit einer klaren Linie getrennt, nicht wahr?" Draco machte noch einen Schritt auf Harry zu, der angesichts dieser kalten Wut, die ihm entgegenschlug, sprachlos stehen blieb. "Mein Vater ist für dich der sadistische Bastard, der mich dazu gezwungen hat, seinem Weg zu folgen. Ich bin nur der verwöhnte reiche Junge, der nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als seinem Vater nach dem Mund zu reden. Und meine Mutter hat eigentlich gar nichts zu melden, wenn wir schon bei diesen Schubladen sind! Selbstverständlich ist Snape ein Verräter, der kein Gewissen besitzt, wohingegen Dumbledore immer die Güte in Person war!"

Ein weiterer Schritt Dracos überbrückte die letzte Distanz, die zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, und Harry konnte Dracos warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren, als dieser ihm entgegenschrie:

„Du wirfst mir doch so gerne Engstirnigkeit vor, Potter, weil ich Schlammblüter verachte. Ist das, was du tust, auch nur einen Deut besser? Ist _deine_ Engstirnigkeit gerechtfertigter als meine?"

Harry schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf, war nicht fähig eine Antwort zu formulieren, doch Dracos Finger krallten sich um Harrys Schultern, als er eine Reaktion erzwingen wollte.

„Fällt dir jetzt etwa nichts mehr ein, Potter?", höhnte er. „Bist du zu schockiert darüber, dass du mir ähnlich sein könntest?"

„Lass mich los, Malfoy", befahl Harry tonlos.

Draco riss seine Hände zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Vergiss es, Potter. Ich kann mir schon denken, was du antworten würdest."

Abscheu lag in Dracos Blick, als er sich umwandte und auf das Kloster zuging. Abwesend rieb Harry sich über die schmerzenden Schultern, während er ihm langsam folgte. Seine Gedanken kreisten unablässig um das, was Draco gesagt hatte. Und ohne zu wissen warum, schämte er sich plötzlich.

ooOoo

Der vorherrschende Geruch, eine Mischung aus abgestandenem Bier und kaltem Essen, hüllte Severus ein, als er die Halle betrat. Die Spuren des gestrigen Gelages waren noch nicht von den Hauselfen beseitigt worden, die soeben das Frühstück servierten. Er stieg über den am Boden liegenden McNair hinweg, der seinen Rausch ausschlief, und ging auf den langen Tisch zu, der das Zentrum der Halle darstellte. Sein knappes Nicken galt nur Lucius und Narzissa – den restlichen Anwesenden schenkte Severus keine Beachtung.

„Severus!", grölte Rodolphus, der unglücklicherweise neben ihm saß. „Welch Überraschung, dich hier unter dem gemeinen Volk anzutreffen. Wie kommen wir zu der Ehre?"

Severus' Finger schlossen sich fest um den Becher mit heißem schwarzem Kaffee, während er seinen Blick halb gelangweilt, halb angeekelt über Rodolphus' Gesicht gleiten ließ.

„Es überrascht mich, Rodolphus, dass gerade du dich zum gemeinen Volk zählst. Wo doch deine Frau beste Kontakte zu unserem Herrn pflegt."

Gespanntes Schweigen breitete sich am Tisch aus, als die restlichen Todesser darauf warteten, wie Rodolphus auf diese mehr als offensichtliche Provokation reagieren würde. Kurz flammte Zorn in dessen dunklen Augen auf, ehe er bösartig lächelte.

„Wie wahr, Severus. Meine Stellung ist unvergleichlich gewinnbringend. Sieh nur, was für ein reizendes Geschenk unser Lord mir gemacht hat." Ein kurzer Ruck an einer schmalgliedrigen Eisenkette genügte, um das schmutzige Gesicht eines Mädchens unter dem Tisch auftauchen zu lassen. „Ich leihe sie dir gern aus", fügte Rodolphus gehässig hinzu, als Severus seine Augen von dem halbnackten Körper abwandte.

„Danke, aber im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich nicht pädophil", teilte er dem Anderen in angewidertem Ton mit.

„Sie ist siebzehn", zischte Rodolphus aufgebracht. „Vielleicht stimmen die Gerüchte ja doch, die über dich im Umlauf sind." Er grinste verschlagen, als Severus nicht sofort antwortete. „Wenn du schon mein großzügiges Angebot ablehnst, kann man schnell auf falsche Gedanken kommen."

Lucius hob fragend eine Augenbraue, als Severus hintergründig lächelte und mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Dein _Angebot_ ist nicht mehr als ein unterernährtes Füllen, das zudem auch noch wie ein Schweinekoben riecht. Mag ja sein, dass so etwas deinen Ansprüchen genügt, Rodolphus, mir verdirbt dieser Anblick den Appetit."

Severus' Worte wurden mit johlendem Gelächter quittiert, also machte Rodolphus gute Miene zum bösen Spiel.

„Severus hat Recht. Du stinkst. Geh dich waschen, Weib!"

Ein weiterer harter Ruck an der Kette entlockte dem Mädchen ein Keuchen und sie kroch unter dem Tisch hervor. Die schmutzigblonden Flechten hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht, als sie ihr dünnes Leibchen zusammenraffte und mit gesenktem Kopf auf die Tür zuging.

„Warte!" Narzissas Augen waren nur schmale Schlitze, als sie ebenfalls erhob. Lucius Finger schlossen sich fest um ihr Handgelenk.

„Wohin willst du?", fragte er leise ohne aufzusehen.

„Anscheinend hat mein werter Schwager es versäumt, seinem _Geschenk _passende Kleidung zu besorgen", entgegnete Narzissa vernehmlich. „Ich werde ihr etwas von mir leihen, bis Rodolphus in der Lage ist, für sein _Eigentum_ zu sorgen." Sie warf angriffslustig ihren Kopf zurück und blitzte den grinsenden Rodolphus wütend an.

Rabastan lachte leise und brach so den letzten Rest an Spannung, der noch am Tisch vorherrschte. „Meinen Glückwunsch, Lucius. Deine Frau versteht es, sich wie eine Lady zu benehmen."

„Meine Frau _ist_ eine Lady!", erwiderte Lucius nonchalant. Seine Finger glitten noch ein letztes Mal sanft über Narzissas Handrücken, ehe er sie mit einem Nicken entließ.

Mit steifen Schritten lief Narzissa auf das Mädchen zu, das ihr aus furchtsam geweiteten Augen entgegensah und griff nach ihrem Arm, um sie aus der Halle zu bringen.

Severus wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu und mied Lucius' durchdringenden Blick.

„Das war eine nette Geste deinerseits, Severus. Wirst du auf deine alten Tage etwa weich?", fragte Lucius so leise, dass nur Severus ihn verstehen konnte.

„Ich habe ihr eine kurze Verschnaufpause verschafft. Gerettet habe ich sie damit nicht."

„Das ist mehr, als ein versklavtes Schlammblut in dieser Umgebung erwarten kann", entgegnete Lucius gelassen und griff nach einem Stück Brot.

ooOoo

Narzissa eilte durch den schwach beleuchteten Gang. Ohne innezuhalten nahm sie eine der Fackeln von den feuchtglänzenden Wänden. Das Mädchen hatte sich ihren Schritten angepasst und blickte immer wieder dankbar zu ihr auf. Die lange Kette, die um ihren Hals lag, klirrte leise bei jedem Schritt und der Klang zerrte an Narzissas Nerven.

„Halt die Kette fest. Dieser Krach ist ja kaum auszuhalten", fuhr sie das Mädchen an, das sich beeilte, dem Befehl folge zu leisten. Sie kannte die Launen der ansässigen Bewohner inzwischen.

Als sich ein Schatten aus einem Seitengang löste, zuckte die Sklavin zusammen und drückte sich an die kahle Steinwand zu ihrer Linken.

„Narzissa, wie seltsam, dass ich dich ausgerechnet hier treffe. So ganz allein…"

Reflexartig griff Narzissa in ihre Rocktasche und musste entsetzt feststellen, dass sie ihre Waffe nicht bei sich trug. Peter hielt etwas in der Hand, das im Licht der Fackel matt glänzte – es war ihr Dolch.

„Suchst du das hier?"

Narzissa schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Peter in ihren Räumlichkeiten gewesen war, und beschloss, sich eine Katze anzuschaffen.

„Dass du dich hier in den dunklen Ecken herumdrückst wundert mich keineswegs, Rattenkopf", entgegnete sie verächtlich, ohne auf die eigentliche Frage zu antworten. Ihre Finger wurden feucht. Sie umfasste den Stiel der Fackel fester, als Peter sich ihr in den Weg stellte und seine begehrlichen Blicke über ihren Körper glitten.

„Lass mich vorbei, Wurmschwanz!"

„Nicht doch, meine Liebe, warum so abweisend? Das ist doch der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um sich mal ganz in Ruhe zu unterhalten. Lucius wird uns nicht stören."

Narzissa hielt die brennende Fackel vor sich wie einen Schild, als Peter lächelnd näher kam und sich in obszöner Geste über die Lippen leckte.

„Lucius würde dich schon allein für dieses dreckige Grinsen töten", stieß Narzissa hervor, während sie das Mädchen hinter sich weiter zur Wand drängte. „Geh in die Halle zurück!", befahl sie ihr.

Doch Peter zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Du bleibst schön hier!", knurrte er und das Mädchen kauerte sich zitternd hinter Narzissa zusammen. „Und du legst jetzt diese Fackel weg. Lucius wird mich nicht töten – er wird es niemals erfahren!"

„Das glaubst aber auch nur du!", höhnte Narzissa. Ihre Augen suchten verzweifelt nach einem Fluchtweg und blieben schließlich an Peter hängen, der sie abschätzend musterte.

„Sei ein braves Mädchen, Narzissa. Vielleicht gefällt es dir ja."

Wäre ihre Lage nicht so prekär gewesen, hätte Narzissa angesichts dieser Worte gelacht. Sie stieß das Mädchen vorwärts und deckte sie gleichzeitig mit ihrem Körper, um sie vor einem Angriff Peters zu schützen.

„Lauf!"

Ein panischer Schrei ließ Narzissa herumwirbeln. Eine dunkle Gestalt ragte vor ihr auf und hatte eine bleiche Hand im schmutzigen Haar der Sklavin vergraben, die mit vor Angst verzerrtem Gesicht zu _ihm _aufblickte.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte der Dunkle Lord mit seidenweicher Stimme. Seine gefürchteten, rot lodernden Augen glitten über Narzissa und Peter, der sich kriecherisch verbeugte.

„Nichts, Mylord. Narzissa und ich haben uns nur unterhalten."

„So?" Voldemorts Blick bohrte sich in Narzissas Augen, die rasch zu Boden sah.

„Ich wollte dem Mädchen etwas zum Anziehen besorgen, als Wurmschwanz mich aufhielt, Mylord."

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie Kleidung benötigt. Zumindest nicht in nächster Zeit", erklärte Voldemort schmal lächelnd, als er Peters unruhigen Blick bemerkte. „Ich denke, wir werden sie in Peters Obhut zurücklassen."

Peter betrachtete das Mädchen abschätzend, ehe er dankbar sein Haupt senkte. Widerwille schüttelte Narzissa, als Wurmschwanz der verschreckten Sklavin ein sadistisches Lächeln schenkte.

„Sie gehört Rodolphus, Mylord. Er hat nichts darüber verlauten lassen, dass er sie teilen will", wagte Narzissa einzuwerfen.

„Nicht jeder wacht so eifersüchtig über sein Hab und Gut wie Lucius, meine Liebe. Wurmschwanz wird sie schon nicht beschädigen."

Die spinnenartigen Finger entließen das Mädchen aus ihrem Griff und Voldemort bot Narzissa seinen Arm.

„Begleite mich zurück in die Halle."

„Aber…"

„Das war keine Bitte, Narzissa." Wieder dieser seidige Tonfall, der durch die Luft schnitt wie eine Klinge.

Narzissa biss sich auf die Lippen und nickte ergeben.

„Natürlich, Mylord." Sie mied den ängstlichen Blick des Mädchens, das flehentlich zu ihr aufsah.

„Bring sie später zu mir, Wurmschwanz", befahl Narzissa beherrscht, ehe sie die dargebotene Hand Voldemorts ergriff. „Immerhin habe ich Rodolphus versprochen, sie einzukleiden."

„Wurmschwanz wird deiner Bitte sicher nachkommen", bestätigte Voldemort an Peters Stelle. Dann führte er sie durch den Gang zurück in die Halle.

„Du solltest dein Mitleid nicht an derartige Kreaturen verschwenden", eröffnete Voldemort ihr spöttisch, als sie um eine Biegung verschwanden und die angstvollen Schreie nur noch ein schwaches Echo in Narzissas Ohren waren.

Narzissa blendete das Geschehen hinter sich so gut es ging aus versuchte ihrer Stimme einen heiteren Beiklang zu geben, als sie lächelnd antwortete:

„Das tue ich nicht, Mylord. Ich wollte meinem Schwager einen Gefallen tun."

Sie betraten die Halle und Narzissa sah Lucius erbleichen, als er sie an der Seite seines Herrn erblickte.

„Du lügst beinahe so charmant wie deine Schwester", erklärte Voldemort mit einem dünnlippigen Lächeln. Narzissas Körper wurde von kalter Angst ergriffen, als er hinzufügte: „Du solltest bedenken, dass ich dich auch Wurmschwanz hätte überlassen können."

„Ihr habt es aber nicht getan", flüsterte Narzissa bebend, sie spürte Lucius Blicke auf sich, wagte es jedoch nicht ihn anzusehen.

Voldemorts Finger strichen sanft über ihre Wange, als seine Augen sich in die ihren brannten.

„Du bist der Schlüssel zu Lucius' Loyalität. Sollte er sich als Verräter erweisen, würde ich anders entscheiden."

Narzissas Körper erbete vor Ekel, als die trockenen Lippen ihren Handrücken streiften. In ihrem Kopf wirbelten tausend Gedanken gleichzeitig umher, doch nur ein einziger davon hatte Bedeutung: Lucius hatte sich getäuscht. Der Lord glaubte ihm nicht!

ooOoo

Als Harry das Kloster betrat, riss ihn ein heiseres Lachen aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Überrascht sah er in die fröhlichen Gesichter um sich herum.

„Harry! Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht!", ertönte Hermines Stimme hinter ihm, als Harry sich drängte durch die schwatzende Menge drängte, welche den Weg zum Refektorium versperrte.

„Was ist denn hier los? Gibt's was zu feiern?"

„Und ob! Fred und George sind zusammen mit Charley Weasley hier eingetroffen. Du hättest Mrs. Weasleys Gesicht sehen sollen; sie konnte es kaum fassen und strahlte vor Glück. Komm mit, sie sind bei Professor McGonagall."

Noch während sie sprach zog Hermine den grinsenden Harry energisch hinter sich her, und ließ ihn erst los, als sie vor Minervas Tür standen. Dumpfes Schluchzen, vermischt mit gutmütigem Gelächter drang an Harrys Ohr, ehe Hermine die Tür aufstieß und den Blick auf die vereinte Familie freigab. Das Kerzenlicht warf warme Schimmer auf die Szenerie, die etwas seltsam Heiteres an sich hatte. Molly lachte und weinte gleichzeitig, während sie Fred und George an sich drückte, die anscheinend gerade ihre Geschichte erzählten. Ron bemerkte kaum, dass Hermine gefolgt von Harry eintrat. Wie gebannt hing er an den Lippen seiner Brüder.

„Das Ministerium hat also unseren Laden dichtgemacht, weil unsere Eltern gesuchte Verbrecher sind", erklärte George gerade lachend seinem Vater, und Fred begrüßte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

„Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie wir uns gefühlt haben…"

„Wir sind ja so stolz auf euch", krähte George.

„Fred! George! Darüber macht man keine Scherze!", rügte Molly ihre Zwillinge liebevoll.

„Was habt ihr dann getan?", fragte Minerva, die sich nicht um das vergnügte Lächeln scherte, welches ihre Gesichtszüge weicher aussehen ließ.

„Wir haben uns nach Rumänien abgesetzt. Ich meinte natürlich: Wir haben Charly gesucht", gab Fred Auskunft.

„Wir wollten Bill und Fleur schließlich nicht bei der Familienplanung stören", warf George todernst ein und handelte sich eine Kopfnuss von Molly ein.

„Ihr seid geflüchtet?", warf Arthur entsetzt ein. „Vor dem Ministerium?"

„Wir haben uns nur ein Beispiel an unseren kriminellen Eltern genommen", entgegnete Fred mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

Arthur schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf:

„Ihr seid in höchster Gefahr und scherzt auch noch darüber…"

„Ach, Dad!" George schlug seinem Vater tröstend auf die Schulter. „Um uns zu erwischen, muss das Ministerium bei Mum in die Lehre gehen."

„Sie war immer die einzige, die das geschafft hat", bestätigte Fred seufzend.

„Immerhin musste ich euch großziehen!", empörte Molly sich scherzhaft. Dann drückte sie George wieder schluchzend an ihre Brust. „Ach, meine Jungs, dass ich euch wiederhabe…"

Betreten blickten die restlichen Anwesenden sich im Raum um, damit Molly die Möglichkeit hatte sich wieder zu fassen. Hermine zupfte an Harrys Hemd und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Tür. Harry folgte erleichtert dieser Aufforderung. Er würde noch genug Gelegenheiten haben, Fred und George zu begrüßen.

„Sie weint immer wieder zwischendurch", erklärte Hermine, als sie vor der Tür standen.

Noch immer standen einige Bewohner des Klosters schwatzend im Gang, das plötzliche Auftauchen der Zwillinge aufgeregt diskutierend.

„Verständlich", brummte Harry zustimmend, während er sich dem Speisesaal zuwandte.

„Wie war dein Unterricht bei Moody?", wollte Hermine wissen, als sie das Refektorium betraten.

„Anstrengend."

„Inwiefern?" Hermine hob eine Augenbraue.

Harry unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Es würde sich wohl nicht vermeiden lassen, ihr einen exakten Bericht zu liefern.

„Er hat mich mit _Silencio_ zum Schweigen gebracht und mich über den Friedhof gescheucht. Und beim nächsten Mal wird er mich zusätzlich mit einem Klebefluch am Boden fixieren, damit ich nicht weglaufen kann. Reicht das oder brauchst du noch weitere Details?", beendete Harry bissiger als gewollt seine kleine Ansprache.

Hermine setzte sich an einen der Tische und griff nach dem bereitstehenden Brot. Ihr Schweigen zerrte an Harrys Nerven, noch dazu appellierte der klare wissende Blick, mit dem sie ihn betrachtete, effektvoller an sein Gewissen als jeder Vorwurf.

„Es tut mir Leid", gab Harry zerknirscht zu. „Ich hätte meinen Frust nicht an dir auslassen dürfen."

Ein kleines Lächeln zupfte an Hermines Mundwinkeln, als sie Harry den Brotkorb reichte.

„Entschuldigung angenommen. Hast du Hunger?"

Dankbar lächelnd nahm Harry das Friedensangebot an. Sein Blick fiel auf Draco, der wieder an seinem einsamen Platz am anderen Ende der Halle saß. Die schmale Gestalt sah verlassen in der lachenden Menge aus. Wie eine kleine düstere Insel. Und plötzlich verspürte er eine seltsame Mischung aus Schuld und Mitleid.

„_Ist das, was du tust, auch nur einen Deut besser?"_

Harry wusste darauf noch immer keine Antwort.

Tbc...


	8. Erkenntnisse

Wie immer ein großes Dankeschön an meine lieben Reviewschreiber:

**AmyBlack**: Danke, für dein fettes Lob freu Mhm, ich mag Voldy, und da ich ihn sonst immer OOC schreibe, freut es mich natürlich, dass dir der böse Voldy gefällt lach

**FirstKiss**: Das meiste hatte ich ja schon in der Mail gesagt: Allerdings hattest du mal gefragt, wessen Augen Snape verwirren… nun, ich denke, dieses Kapitel gibt Aufschluss darüber

**Lealau**: Danke für dein Lob Darüber freue ich mich wirklich sehr. Draco ist übrigens kein Spion im klassischen Sinne; diesen Job beansprucht jemand anderes Aber mehr verrate ich nicht °gemein ist°

**Zissy:** gg Nein, ich habe nicht alle Kapitel auf einmal hochgeladen Und warm so wenige kommentieren weiß ich nicht – laut Statistik wird die Story aber wenigstens gelesen

Oh, Draco wird nicht so schnell durchblicken lassen, was er so vorhat – soll ja spannend bleiben gg

ooOoo

Erkenntnisse

ooOoo

_Undeutliche Schatten, die ihn heimsuchten. Die tiefe Wunden schlugen. Blut, das sich wie ein Strom über die feuchte dunkle Erde ergoss. Blut, das silberne Klauen benetzte._

Harry schlug die Augen auf und presste eine Hand vor seinen weit geöffneten Mund, um den Schrei zu unterdrücken, der sich Bahn brechen wollte. Nach einigen Augenblicken hatte er sich soweit gefasst, dass er in die Kissen zurücksinken konnte. Noch immer ging sein Atem schnell und stoßweise; seine zitternden Finger fühlten klebrigen Schweiß auf der Stirn.

Mit offenen Augen lag er in der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit und lauschte Rons tiefen Atemzügen. Neid breitete sich in ihm aus. Er war neidisch auf Rons ungestörten Schlaf. Darauf, dass sein Freund nicht diese Alpträumen erdulden musste.

Harry schlüpfte lautlos aus dem Zimmer. Seine nackten Füße machten kaum ein Geräusch auf dem kühlen Steinboden, als er sich zum Brunnen schlich. Der Mond stand als Halbkugel am wolkenlosen Himmel, sein kaltes, unwirkliches Licht verströmend. Harrys Schritte gerieten ins stocken, als er eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt auf dem Brunnenrand sitzen sah. Seinem Brunnen!

Draco blickte auf und strich sich ungeduldig einige Strähnen hinters Ohr, die der leichte Wind immer wieder in seine Stirn blies.

„Was willst du an meinem Platz!", fuhr Harry ihn aufgebracht an, und bereute seinen kindlichen Trotz sofort, als er das spöttische Aufblitzen in den grauen Augen sah.

„Ich muss die Reservierungskarte wohl übersehen haben. Wer kann denn auch ahnen, dass Sankt Potter hier mitten in der Nacht aufkreuzt?"

Draco baumelte entspannt mit den Beinen und lehnte sich an einem der Holzpfosten des Brunnens. Die rostige Kette des Eimers quietschte leise.

Innerlich seufzend verwarf Harry den Gedanken, seinen Lieblingsplatz auch in dieser Nacht für sich allein zu haben, und setzte sich ebenfalls auf den schmalen Steinrand – in gebührendem Abstand natürlich. Er hätte auch einfach gehen können, doch Harry glaubte, dass er Draco noch eine Antwort schuldig war. Er wusste nur noch nicht, welche.

„Was machst _du_ hier eigentlich, so ‚mitten in der Nacht'?", fragte Harry schließlich, nur um überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Die Situation behagte ihm nicht so ganz – Malfoy war zu friedlich.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Und ich vermute einfach mal, dass du aus dem gleichen Grund hier bist."

Harry brummte nur nichtssagend. Er würde Malfoy sicher nicht auf die Nase binden, dass er jede Nacht von Albträumen heimgesucht wurde.

„Was ist eigentlich mit deiner kleinen Freundin? Ihr klebt ja gar nicht mehr aneinander wie auf Hogwarts. Ärger im Paradies?", fragte Draco lauernd.

Harry atmete die würzige Nachtluft ein, um sich zu beruhigen. Er würde sich nicht provozieren lassen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht."

Dracos Augen verengten sich und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem boshaften Lächeln.

„Lass mich raten: Du hast dich von ihr getrennt. Hast du Angst um sie, Potter? War das der Grund? Und das, nachdem die ganze Schule von euch wusste? Ist dir wirklich früh eingefallen…"

Wieder nahm Harry tiefe Atemzüge. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal.

„Ich werde das nicht mit dir diskutieren."

„Zu schade. Liege ich denn richtig, dass die Kleine jetzt wieder zu haben ist?"

Harry war Augenblicklich von null auf hundert. Sein Vorsatz sich zu beherrschen war vergessen.

„Wage dich auch nur in ihre Nähe, Malfoy!"

Harry konnte sich nicht entsinnen, wann er aufgesprungen war. Er wusste nicht, wann seine Hände sich in Dracos Hemdkragen gekrallt hatten. Er war Draco so nahe, dass er, trotz der schwachen Lichtverhältnisse, die dunklen Sprenkel in dessen Augen erkennen konnte. Er würde ihn in den Brunnen hinab stoßen. Er würde ihm dieses süffisante Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen und…

„Keine Sorge, Potter. Ich bin nicht im Geringsten an _ihr_ interessiert."

Harrys Finger verkrampften sich, begannen zu zittern. Dracos Augen waren so kalt wie eh und je – doch irgendetwas in seiner Stimme ließ Harry aufhorchen. Sein Mund fühlte sich an, als wäre ein Zahnarzt ein wenig zu enthusiastisch mit Betäubungsmittel zu Werke gegangen.

Noch immer krallte er sich an Draco fest. Noch immer saß Draco auf dem Brunnenrand und starrte ihn an.

Harry öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, ohne dass ein Laut über seine Lippen kam. Langsam löste Draco Harrys Finger von seinem Kragen. Jeden einzelnen. Nacheinander. Und seine Hände waren im Gegensatz zu seinen Augen warm.

Harrys Blick blieb an dem Brunnenschacht hängen, in dessen bedrohliche Dunkelheit er den Anderen hatte stoßen wollen. Er erschrak vor sich selbst und stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts. Seine Augen fixierten noch immer Draco, der den Blick scheinbar gelassen erwiderte. Eine Wolke schob sich vor den Mond und ließ das beinahe raubtierhafte Lächeln im Schatten verschwinden.

„Was für ein Spiel ist das, Malfoy?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, lächelte undurchschaubar und wechselte abrupt das Thema.

„Ich hoffe doch, ihr habt euch was für den Werwolf einfallen lassen. Auf eine Begegnung mit ihm bei Vollmond kann ich verzichten. Wäre wohl nicht so romantisch, wie es klingt."

Harry ballte wütend die Fäuste, aber er zwang sich dazu, die Ruhe zu bewahren. Er setzte sich wieder auf den Rand, diesmal mit noch mehr Abstand zu Draco, als vorher.

„Wir haben uns etwas einfallen lassen", zischte Harry und Dracos Augenbraue hob sich.

„_Wir_? Seit wann bist du ein Ordensmitglied?"

„Seit deine Leute Hogwarts angriffen haben! Einfach so, ohne Grund!"

„Es ist nicht grundlos geschehen – schließlich warst du dort. Außerdem war der Zeitpunkt gut gewählt. Wer hätte am Tag von Dumbledores Begräbnis auch mit einem Angriff gerechnet?"

Unfähig die schrecklichen Bilder zu verdrängen, die wieder in seinem Verstand Gestalt annahmen, saß Harry neben Draco in der Dunkelheit. Die bröckeligen Steine des Brunnens drückten schmerzhaft gegen seine Handflächen, die er fest auf den Untergrund neben sich presste.

„Niemand hat damit gerechnet", antwortete Harry leise. Eine unangenehme Gänsehaut ließ ihn erschauern, als er an all diejenigen dachte, die nicht schnell genug gewesen waren. Die nicht hatten entkommen können.

„Schlechtes Gewissen, Potter?", fragte Draco seidenweich. „Weil du es mal wieder geschafft hast, lebend davon zu kommen…"

„Nein", erwiderte Harry ehrlich. „Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil diese Menschen meinetwegen gestorben sind. Weil Voldemort meinetwegen die Schule angegriffen hat. Und weil ich noch nicht in der Lage bin, effektiv gegen ihn zu kämpfen."

Harry war über seine eigenen Worte verblüfft. Er wusste nicht genau, warum er Draco dies erzählte. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie hier nebeneinander saßen und sich noch nicht mit allen Flüchen belegt hatten, die sie kannten, war surreal. Er glaubte, sich getäuscht zu haben, als kurz so etwas wie Anerkennung in Dracos Blick aufflackerte. Und er war sich _sicher_, dass er sich getäuscht hatte, als er Dracos nächste Worte hörte:

„Typisch Gryffindor. Du bedauerst es, dass du ihn nicht bekämpfen kannst! Hast du schon bedacht, dass du es nicht fertig bringen könntest, ihn zu töten? Was tust du, Potter, wenn du vor ihm stehst? Schleuderst du ihm ganz lässig einen Avada Kedavra entgegen oder wirst du versagen?"

Dracos Stimme klang hart und verachtend und Harry hatte das undeutliche Gefühl, dass er eigentlich gar nicht gemeint war. Draco sprach über sich selbst – über sein eigenes Versagen.

„So wie du?", fragte Harry sanft und betrachtete aufmerksam das blasse spitze Gesicht Dracos, das noch ein wenig mehr an Farbe verlor.

„Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, wie es ist, jemanden zu töten!", würgte Draco zitternd hervor.

„Du hast Recht", gab Harry zu. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es ist. Aber es ist in meinem Fall anders als in deinem."

„Ach ja? Und warum?"

„Du hast Dumbledore nicht gehasst."

Draco sah Harry abschätzend an und glitt von der Umrandung. Lautlos landete er im hohen, würzig duftenden Gras.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du zu so einem Gefühl fähig bist, Potter. Kann ein Vorzeige-Gryffindor, wie du einer bist, wirklich in der Lage sein zu hassen?"

Starr und ohne zu blinzeln erwiderte Harry Dracos kühlen Blick.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Malfoy", flüsterte er. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich hassen kann."

„Ist es ein gutes Gefühl, Potter?" Lauernd wie ein wildes Tier trat Draco näher und beugte sich ein wenig vor. „Du klammerst dich an diesen Hass, um nicht verrückt zu werden vor Angst, oder?"

Harrys Atem stockte, und das Herz stolperte einige Male in seiner Brust, ehe es anfing zu flattern, wie ein eingesperrter Vogel – er war nicht fähig seinen Blick abzuwenden.

„Ja…"

Nur ein Hauch in der nächtlichen Stille – so laut wie ein Schrei.

Dracos Stimme an seinem Ohr – warmer Atem an seiner Wange.

„Dieser Hass wird dich mit in die Tiefe reißen, wenn du dich noch länger daran klammerst, Potter…"

Dracos Schritte waren schon lange verklungen. Der Mond warf sein verblassendes Licht über die Hügel Irlands, die eine Freiheit versprachen, welche Harry niemals vergönnt gewesen war – und noch immer bewegte Harry sich nicht. Noch immer spiegelten sich Dracos Augen in seinem Geist wieder. Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er in ihnen erkannt zu haben glaubte. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wissen wollte.

ooOoo

Bellatrix wusste nicht mehr, wie oft sie das Wasser schon gewechselt hatte. Stoisch wartete sie darauf, dass die großzügig geschnittene Badewanne sich erneut füllte, ehe sie hinein stieg und ihren Körper mit einem rauen Schwamm bearbeitete. Die helle Haut wies rote Striemen auf, die nicht nur von dem groben Material des Schwammes stammten. Ein sich wiederholendes Ritual. Der Zwang, die Berührungen abzuwaschen. Bellatrix hatte noch immer das Gefühl, dass Schmutz an ihrem Leib haftete wie Teer. Sie glaubte noch immer, diese dürren Finger zu spüren…

Schaudernd verdrängte sie jede Erinnerung an _ihn_. Ihre Gedanken schweiften in angenehmere Gefilde ab, als sie sich an die letzte Nachricht erinnerte, die sie von ihrer Kreatur überbracht bekommen hatte. Draco war im Unterschlupf des Ordens untergebracht worden, und der Dunkle Lord war mehr als zufrieden gewesen. Doch Bellatrix traute Draco ebenso wenig wie Lucius oder Snape – sie verließ sich lieber auf ihren Untergeben und die Macht, die sie über ihn hatte.

Macht…

Darauf lief alles hinaus. Sie zu haben – sie zu benutzen, um andere zu manipulieren – das war es, wonach sie strebte.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln lehnte Bellatrix sich zurück, und begann das warme Wasser, das sie umgab, zu genießen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ihn geködert hatte, wie lächerlich einfach es gewesen war, ihn zum Verräter zu machen…

_Die heruntergekommene Schänke in den Slums von London war so gut wie verlassen. Einige verlorene Existenzen hatten sich an diesem schmutzigen Ort versammelt – allesamt Muggel, wie Bellatrix angewidert feststellte. Dennoch hatte sie diesen Ort ausgewählt. Er versprach die Sicherheit, dass sie ihre Geschäfte unentdeckt abwickeln konnte. Sie spürte sehr wohl die begehrlichen Blicke, die ihr folgten – und sie genoss das Wissen, dass sie diese armseligen Kreaturen binnen eines Wimpernschlages töten konnte._

_In einer schattigen Ecke entdeckte sie ihren _Geschäftspartner _und steuerte hoch erhobenen Hauptes auf ihn zu. Ihre schmalen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie die fahrigen Bewegungen bemerkte, mit denen er sein Bierglas hin und her drehte._

„_Es freut mich, dass Sie meiner Einladung gefolgt sind", hauchte Bellatrix, als sie dicht hinter ihm stand._

_Wie vom Blitz getroffen sprang er auf, starrte sie mit großen Augen an, und Bellatrix sonnte sich in seiner Angst._

„_Madam…"_

_Zu mehr war der Mann anscheinend nicht fähig. Nervös huschten die kleinen Augen durch den Raum, als Bellatrix sich setzte, die Bedienung mit herrischer Geste an den Tisch befehlend._

„_Bier", verlangte sie kurz angebunden. „In einem sauberen Glas!"_

_Die Kellnerin verzog ihr müdes Gesicht zu einem Grinsen und brachte das Gewünschte. Bellatrix betrachtete angewidert den Schmutzrand, der sich schmierig am Glas ausmachte. Sie schob es gedankenlos beiseite._

_Der Mann, der ihr gegenübersaß, hatte noch kein einziges Wort gesagt, weswegen Bellatrix sich genötigt sah, das Gespräch noch einmal zu beginnen._

„_Wie gesagt, ich freue mich, Sie hier zu sehen."_

„_Madam, was wollen Sie von mir?" Die Stimme zitterte im Gleichklang seines Körpers, und Bellatrix weidete sich an diesem Anblick._

„_Sie wissen, wem ich diene, nicht wahr?" Bellatrix sah ihrem Opfer tief in die Augen und verlieh ihrer Stimme einen rauchigen Klang, als der Mann schwer schluckend nickte._

„_Ja…"_

„_Mein Herr hat eine Aufgabe für Sie. Und er ist bereit, Sie fürstlicher zu entlohnen, als Sie es sich in Ihren kühnsten Träumen ausmalen könnten."_

_Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich und Gier leuchtete in ihnen auf._

„_Was wird er mir geben?"_

„_Macht", hauchte Bellatrix, während ihre schmalen, gepflegten Finger über den Ärmel des abgetragenen Mantels glitten, den der Mann trug. „Und Rache…"_

„_Welche Art von Macht?"_

_Anscheinend wollte er sichergehen. Bellatrix amüsierte sich über diesen Geschäftssinn, den er trotz seiner Angst an den Tag legte._

„_Die Art, die Ihr euch schon immer gewünscht habt…"_

_Hektisch schüttete der Mann das restliche Bier seine Kehle hinunter._

„_Was muss ich dafür tun?", fragte er heiser._

_Bellatrix hätte am liebsten laut gelacht. Er hatte angebissen, noch ehe sie ihren eigentlichen Trumpf ausspielen musste: Sich selbst._

„_Mein Herr wünscht sich Informationen."_

„_Mehr nicht?"_

„_Nein, mehr nicht. Noch nicht…"_

_Augenscheinlich genügte ihm dies als Antwort. Seine Hände krallten sich um sein Glas. Bellatrix bemerkte die dunklen Ränder unter den gelblichen Nägeln._

„_Wie kann ich mit Ihnen in Kontakt treten? Wie kann ich Sie finden?"_

„_Oh, ich werde Sie finden", schnurrte Bellatrix, und ihre Finger strichen spielerisch über die von Bartstoppeln bewachsene Wange. „Und ich werde Ihnen eine Möglichkeit bieten, jederzeit mit mir zu kommunizieren."_

„_Wie?", sichtlich angestrengt kamen ihm die Worte über die rissigen Lippen. Bellatrix lächelte in sich hinein; sie wusste um ihre Wirkung._

„_Das erfahren Sie, wenn es soweit ist. Und jetzt gehen Sie! Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."_

_Ihr Ton duldete keinerlei Widerspruch; der Mann verabschiedete sich hastig. Er verließ die Schänke, als wäre er auf der Flucht – und vielleicht _war_ er das auch. Auf der Flucht vor sich selbst._

_Bellatrix sah sich gelangweilt um, nach ihrem Zauberstab greifend. Sie hatte das schmutzige Glas ebenso wenig vergessen wie die schmierigen Blicke. _

_Wäre in diesem Moment jemand am Fenster vorbeigegangen, hätte er sich vielleicht über das grüne Licht gewundert, das in kurzen Abständen aufflackerte. Doch es kam niemand – und die Besucher der Schänke hauchten unbeachtet ihr Leben aus…_

Noch ganz in der Erinnerung gefangen, wechselte Bellatrix das Wasser erneut. _Seine_ Berührungen ließen sich nicht so einfach abspülen wie die lüsternen Blicke von heruntergekommenen Muggeln…

ooOoo

Minervas Schritte hallten laut auf dem Steinboden wieder, bis ihr etwas ins Auge stach, das sie innehalten ließ.

Draco wurde fast vollständig vom wild wachsenden Efeu verdeckt. Er saß auf der niedrigen Mauer, die den Kreuzgang einschloss, und beobachtete Harry, der mit Remus Lupin sprach.

Er spannte sich unwillkürlich an, als Minervas Schatten lautlos neben ihm auftauchte. Purer Überdruss spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, als Minerva ihn über dir Gläser ihrer Brille hinweg musterte.

„Sie scheinen sich zu langweilen. Dem werden wir abhelfen. Folgen Sie mir, Mr. Malfoy."

Innerlich seufzend rutschte Draco von der Mauer. Er folgte der Lehrerin durch die Gänge, bis sie das Herzstück des Klosters erreicht hatten. Er hatte mit einer weiteren Predigt gerechnet. Mit Fragen. Allem – aber nicht mit dem, was dann geschah.

Minerva drückte eine Tür auf und bedeutete Draco ungeduldig einzutreten. Der Raum war dunstverhangen. Der Geruch nach gekochtem Gemüse hing in der Luft, vermische sich mit dem nach gebratenem Fleisch.

Ginny ließ vor Schreck das Messer fallen, mit dem sie Kartoffeln schälte. Wortlos sah sie zu, wie Minerva gefolgt von Draco die Küche durchquerte, und vor einer überraschten Molly Halt machte.

„Mr. Malfoy hat sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt, in der Küche zu helfen", verkündete Minerva lächelnd. „Du wirst sicher etwas finden, das seinen _Talenten_ entspricht."

Draco schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. Er hatte sich bestimmt verhört. Er _musste_ sich verhört haben!

Molly wischte sich die feuchten Hände an der geblümten Schürze ab und nickte verblüfft.

„Sicher. Er kann zusammen mit Ginny die Kartoffeln schälen", erklärte sie schmunzelnd.

Minerva lächelte zufrieden, warf Draco noch einen letzten spöttischen Blick zu, und verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Raum.

Geschockt blickte er ihr hinterher, bis sich die Tür knirschend schloss. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er nicht allein war. Draco setzte eine selbstsichere Miene auf und betrachtete aus den Augenwinkeln die monströsen Töpfe. Er argwöhnte, dass einer dieser Töpfe mit Kartoffeln gefüllt werden sollte. Handgeschält. Von ihm…

Kartoffeln!

Ganz sicher nicht! Er würde sich ganz elegant aus der der Affäre ziehen und…

Molly drückte Draco ohne viele Worte ein Schälmesser in die Hand, und schob ihn neben Ginny auf die hölzerne Bank.

„Der Sack steht neben dir", verkündete Molly gezwungen fröhlich, ehe sie sich wieder dem Herd zuwandte.

Ginny grinste schadenfroh, dabei warf sie Draco eine schmutzigbraune Knolle zu.

„Dann fang mal an!"

Einen Augenblick lang zögerte Draco noch, ehe er sich widerwillig an die Arbeit machte. Das hier war auch nicht schwerer, als Zaubertrankzutaten zubereiten – dementsprechend geschickt stellte Draco sich an. Er hatte nicht umsonst Spitzennoten in diesem Fach. Und das lag nicht daran, dass er angeblich Snapes kleiner Liebling war!

Ginny verbarg ihre Enttäuschung darüber, dass Draco sich nicht sämtliche Finger absäbelte, hinter einem betont gleichgültigen Schulterzucken.

„Du scheinst Übung zu haben…"

„Sicher nicht soviel wie du. Immerhin kann sich meine Familie Hauselfen halten. Deine hat ja für so eine Drecksarbeit genug Kinder in die Welt gesetzt", entgegnete Draco, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen aufzublicken.

Ginny knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen, mühsam ihr Temperament bezwingend.

„Im Moment nützt euch euer verdammtes Geld gar nichts!"

„Aber es ist beruhigend zu wissen, dass man es hat. Bist du eigentlich deshalb so scharf auf Potter? Weil er reich ist?"

Die Klinge glitt Ginny aus den Händen. Ihre Wangen glühten vor Wut, als sie unter den Tisch tauchte, um das Messer aufzuheben. Ohne zu antworten schälte sie weiter die braune Haut von der Kartoffel.

Draco grinste – er wusste, er hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen.

„War bestimmt nicht leicht für dich, als er Schluss gemacht hat, oder? Aber ich bin mir sicher, Potter hat dich _nett_ abserviert."

Diesmal richtete das Messer mehr Schaden an. Ginny Hand zitterte, als sie sich den verletzten Finger in den Mund steckte und das salzige Blut schmeckte. Enttäuschung breitete sich in ihr aus wie Gift. Harry hatte mit Malfoy über sie gesprochen. Ausgerechnet mit ihm!

„Er hat mich nicht _abserviert_!" Ginnys hatte Mühe, ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. Vor allem, als sie dieses widerlich wissende Grinsen auf Dracos Lippen sah.

„Das hörte sich letzte Nacht aber ganz anders an", entgegnete Draco, warf die letzte Kartoffel in die bereitstehende Schüssel und verließ die Küche.

ooOoo

Lucius war mehr als beunruhigt zu Snape geeilt, nachdem Narzissa ihm von ihrem Gespräch mit dem Dunklen Lord berichtet hatte. Er wartete nicht ab, ob auf sein Klopfen geantwortet wurde, sondern stürmte gleich in die Räumlichkeiten seines Freundes. Sie waren verlassen.

Anscheinend hatte Severus es eilig gehabt. Eine noch dampfende Teetasse stand auf dem antiken Beistelltisch in der Nähe des Kamins. Pergamentrollen türmten sich auf dem Sessel, der daneben stand. Interessiert nahm Lucius eine davon zur Hand – komplizierte Formeln und Zutatenlisten. Nichts von Bedeutung. Er beschloss trotz seiner Ungeduld auf Severus zu warten, und setzte sich in einen der Sessel. Das Gebräu in der Tasse entpuppte sich als würziger Schwarztee. Chinesischer, wenn Lucius seinem Gaumen Glauben schenken wollte.

Sein Blick glitt immer wieder nervös zur Tür, in der Hoffnung, dass Severus bald zurückkehren würde. Lucius braucht seinen Rat. Dringend.

Unter seinem Fuß raschelte es leise und Lucius hob ein brüchiges Stück Pergament auf. Es sah alt aus – und die Botschaft war eine andere, als die der restlichen Schriften. Eine _ganz_ andere.

_11. Januar 1980_

_Severus,_

_Ich sollte dies nicht schreiben. Und ein Teil von mir will es auch nicht. Aber ein anderer Teil meines Selbst verlangt nach dir. Ich weiß, dass wir uns nicht sehen sollten. Ich weiß, dass es nicht richtig ist. Es ist Betrug. Das war es immer. An meinen Freunden. Meiner Frau. Meinem ungeborenen Kind. Dennoch, ich kann mich dir nicht entziehen. Diese Zerrissenheit bringt mich um den Verstand. Ebenso wie du. Wie alles, was mit dir zusammenhängt…_

_Ich werde in zwei Tagen an der alten Eiche auf dich warten und hoffen, dass du kommst._

_James _

„Hast du gefunden, was du gesucht hast?"

Lucius sah auf, direkt in das bleiche Gesicht von Severus. Die dunklen Augen blickten kalt auf ihn herab; die schmalen Lippen waren nur noch zu erahnen, so fest wurden sie zusammengepresst.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und reichte Severus den Brief, der auf das verblichene Schriftstück starrte, als sähe er es zum ersten Mal.

„Ich bin nicht gekommen, um in deinem Privatleben zu schnüffeln. Es war Zufall und es tut mir Leid."

Misstrauen schlich sich in Severus' Augen, vertrieb den Zorn fast vollständig daraus. Bebende Fingerspitzen ließen das Papier in einer verborgen Tasche seiner Roben verschwinden. Es kostete Severus sichtlich Mühe, seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen.

„Warum bist du hier?"

„Der Dunkle Lord hat Narzissa mehr oder weniger deutlich gemacht, dass er mir immer noch nicht traut. Und er hat ihr gedroht, dass sie es sein wird, die bezahlen muss, sollte ich mich als nicht loyal erweisen."

„Warum sollte er so etwas andeuten?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" Lucius ließ seine Selbstbeherrschung fahren und sprang auf. Unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab laufend, sprach er weiter:

„Er sagte etwas davon, dass er, falls ich mich als Verräter erweisen sollte, anders entscheiden würde. Narzissa hatte vorher eine Auseinandersetzung mit der Ratte. Er wird mich testen, Severus, und es macht mich verrückt, nicht zu wissen, wie dieser Test aussehen könnte!"

Äußerlich noch immer vollkommen ruhig, lehnte Severus am kalten Kamin, und beobachtete seinen aufgebrachten Freund.

„Er testet uns ständig. Vielleicht ist auch diese Andeutung nur eine Prüfung", entgegnete Severus gelassen. „Er will sehen, wie du darauf reagierst. Du wirst eben noch vorsichtiger sein müssen als bisher."

„Einen besseren Ratschlag hast du nicht?" Lucius' Stimme klang gallenbitter. Er hatte sich mehr erhofft.

„Du selbst hast ihm diese Waffe in die Hände gelegt, die dich jetzt in Schach hält. Spiele deine Rolle weiter und versuche einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren."

Lucius musste trotz allem lächeln. Es war schon lange her, seit er dies zu Severus gesagt hatte. In einer anderen Zeit. In einem anderen Leben. Doch er musste Severus zugestehen, dass er Recht hatte: Er musste weiterspielen in diesem Spiel, dessen Regeln er nicht kontrollieren konnte.

„Werden wir es schaffen?"

„Das Schicksal ist eine unsichere Angelegenheit, Lucius. Ein kleiner Fehltritt nur, und wir stürzen ab."

Lucius ging auf die Tür zu, spürte schon die kühle Klinke unter seinen Fingern, als er sich noch einmal zu Severus umdrehte.

„Bist du hingegangen?"

Severus' Augen flackerten kurz, ehe er nickte.

„Ja."

„Wie ähnlich ist Potter seinem Vater wirklich?"

Severus' Hand krampfte sich um die Briefe, überlegte kurz, ob er Lucius belügen sollte und entschied schließlich, dass Lucius das Recht hatte es zu erfahren.

„Die Frage sollte eher lauten: Wie viel Ähnlichkeit _dein_ Sohn mit _mir_ hat…"

Zischend sog Lucius die Luft ein. Er hatte es geahnt und bis jetzt erfolgreich verdrängt. Und es war eine bittere Erfahrung für ihn, dass Severus wusste, was er bis jetzt nur vermutet hatte. Lucius begegnete Severus' berechnendem Blick mit eisiger Kälte.

„Du solltest vielleicht am besten wissen, dass eine derartige Beziehung keine Zukunft hat! Mach Draco dies klar – oder ich tue es!"

Die Tür glitt lautlos hinter Lucius ins Schloss. Gedankenverloren starrte Severus auf das gemaserte Holz, während er blind in eine Tasche griff und einen weiteren Brief hervorholte. Er kannte die Worte auswendig. Diese wenigen Worte, die sein Schicksal besiegelten. Und nicht nur das seine.

_31. Oktober 1981_

_Ich werde nicht kommen können. Nicht heute. Ich weiß, dass es dir wichtig war, mich heute zu treffen, auch wenn ich den Grund nicht kenne. Es tut mir Leid._

_Ich warte morgen auf dich an der Heulenden Hütte._

_James_

Es war zu spät gewesen. Zu spät für eine deutlichere Warnung. Severus hatte gewusst, dass die Eulen der Todgeweihten abgefangen und kontrolliert wurden. Dennoch hätte er es versuchen müssen. Er hätte diesem Versteckspiel ein Ende bereiten müssen. Keine anonymen Andeutungen mehr, die nicht genug aussagten, um James eindringlich vor der Gefahr zu warnen, die sich über ihm zusammenbraute. Severus war bereit gewesen, sich selbst zu verraten und zu verdammen, als er in verzweifelter Absicht nach Godrics Hollow apparierte.

Doch es war zu spät.

Das Haus der Potters lag schon in Trümmern. Und Severus verfluchte sich noch heute dafür.

„Nur ein einziger Fehltritt…"

ooOoo

„Was könnte er bloß angestellt haben?", überlegte Ron laut, während er nach den Kartoffeln griff.

Er saß Hermine gegenüber und starrte Draco an, als wäre er ein besonders widerliches Insekt. Harry ließ sich schwer auf die Bank neben ihm fallen; der Unterricht bei Remus war zwar nicht ganz so anstrengend wie bei Moody gewesen, aber seit diesem belauschten Gespräch, verspürte er eine gewisse Befangenheit in der Gesellschaft des Werwolfs. Diese Befangenheit machte ihn wütend auf sich selbst; dennoch konnte er sie nicht gänzlich ablegen.

„Ron, du bist schon beinahe so besessen von Malfoy wie Harry", erklärte Hermine gerade ernst.

Die Schüssel landete mit einem leisen Klirren auf dem Tisch und schwankte bedrohlich.

„Ich bin nicht besessen!"

„Ich war nie besessen!"

Hermine lächelte, als sie die entrüsteten Gesichter ihrer Freunde sah. Rons Teint hatte nun große Ähnlichkeit mit seinen Haaren. Harry hingegen war merkwürdig blass geworden.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", verlangte Harry zu wissen, und Hermine hob verwundert beide Augenbrauen, angesichts des harschen Tonfalls.

„Im letzten Schuljahr hast du ihn beschatten lassen. Hast beinahe ein wichtiges Spiel sausen lassen, weil du ihn beobachten wolltest. Und du hast von nichts anderem mehr geredet, als von Malfoy", zählte Ron an Hermines Stelle auf. „Ich dagegen habe nur überlegt, was er in den letzten Stunden angestellt haben könnte!"

„Er hat Kartoffeln geschält", antwortete Ginny, die plötzlich hinter ihnen auftauchte. Ihre Augen waren nur schmale Schlitze und sie fixierten Harry, der schwer schluckte. Er kannte diesen Blick, der nichts Gutes verhieß.

„Du hast also mit Malfoy über mich gesprochen?", fragte sie scharf.

Ron schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. Synchron mit Harry, wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund. Hermines Händen entglitt das Besteck bei dieser Neuigkeit.

„Du redest mit ihm, Harry? Über meine Schwester?"

„Ich...", setzte Harry an. Er warf Draco einen irritierten Blick zu. Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Slytherins vertiefte sich noch.

„Was hast du letzte Nacht mit ihm zu schaffen gehabt?", bohrte Ginny weiter.

„Wir haben uns getroffen und..."

„Du triffst dich mit ihm? Nachts?"

Ron sah aus, als wäre sein Weltbild auf immer zerstört.

„Nein, das war Zufall", versuchte Harry zu erklären.

„Und ganz _zufällig_ hast du dich mit ihm über uns unterhalten!"

Ginny sah nicht so aus, als wolle sie Harry zu Wort kommen lassen. Harry wünschte sich mit einem Mal, er hätte Draco wirklich in den Brunnen gestoßen.

„Professor McGonagall hat Harry gebeten, Malfoy im Auge zu behalten. Sie will nicht, dass er irgendetwas anstellt", mischte sich plötzlich ein hochroter Neville nuschelnd ein.

Harrys Unterkiefer schien aller Muskeln beraubt und klappte auf.

„Woher weißt du _das_ denn?", brachte er anstrengend heraus.

Nevilles Rotschattierung vertiefte sich um einige Nuancen, als er zugab:

„Ich habe deinen Unterricht bei ihr belauscht. Mit den Langzieherohren…"

„Aber warum?", fragte Harry, dem die Situation langsam über den Kopf wuchs.

Neville stand langsam auf und lächelte bitter.

„Ich wollte lernen. So wie du. Damit ich das bekommen kann, was ich am meisten will: Rache!"

Mit hängenden Schultern entfernte Neville sich vom Tisch. Er ließ vier vollkommen perplexe Jugendliche zurück, die ihm fassungslos hinterher starrten.

„An wem will er sich rächen?", fragte Ginny. Nevilles Aussage hatte ihre Wut verdrängt.

„An Bellatrix Lestrange", antwortete Harry tonlos.

Sein Blick traf sich mit Dracos, und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, was es noch alles gab von dem er nichts wusste.

Tbc…


	9. Fortschritte

Wer sich wundert, wie ich ausgerechnet auf Severus/James komme, dem lege ich Severus Snape, Lieblingsfeind von BlackPriestess ans Herz. Zu finden in diesem Archiv ;o)

ooOoo

Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews an:

**AmyBlack**: Danke Zu James/Severus, siehe die kleine Werbeeinblendung oben ;o)

**FirstKiss**: Ich fürchte in diesem Kapitel wird Ginny auch nicht viel sympathischer sein °seufz° Ich mag sie eigentlich, solange das kleine Fangirly die Finger von Harry lässt ;o)

**Robot Boy**: Vielen Dank Oje, Lucius ist einer meiner Lieblinge, er wird also noch öfter vorkommen ;o) Allerdings nicht so oft wie Harry und Draco °lach°

**Zissy:** So spricht nur eine echte Malfoy °gg° Neville ist auch einer meiner Lieblinge Er wird sich weiter „machen"

ooOoo

Fortschritte

ooOoo

Minerva schloss erleichtert die Augen. Die Finger, die den weit gereisten Brief umfassen, zitterten leicht. Charly Weasley und Hestia Jones hatte es geschafft. Sie hatten diesen verdammten Becher gefunden – Hufflepuffs Becher. Dieser war nicht in Rumänien gewesen, wie angenommen. _Er_ hatte ihn in Albanien versteckt, an dem Ort, an den er geflohen war, nachdem der Stein der Weisen zerstört wurde.

An dem Ort, wo er auf Wurmschwanz getroffen war, Pläne schmiedend – wo Berta Jorkings den Tod gefunden hatte.

Jetzt fehlten nur noch drei. Minervas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln. Nur noch drei! Welch Ironie, welch unangebrachter Optimismus: Von einem wussten sie nicht einmal, was es genau war. Einer war verschollen und der Letzte bestens bewacht…

Minerva hatte das Gefühl, die Zeit würde ihr durch die Finger rinnen wie Wasser. Voldemort war unberechenbar, aber vor allem besonders gefährlich in seiner Ungeduld, und Harry war noch lange nicht soweit, ihm gegenüberzutreten. Die Suche nach den Horkruxen wurde zudem nicht einfacher, wenn das Ministerium nicht aufhörte, dem Orden regelrechte Fallen zu stellen. Es war immer schwerer nachzuvollziehen, dass Beide auf derselben Seite kämpften.

Charly war in arge Erklärungsnot geraten, als das Ministerium seinen Aufenthalt in Albanien herausgefunden hatte. Sie ließen ihn beobachten, ebenso Bill und Fleur. Einfach jeden, der mit Mitgliedern des Ordens Kontakt haben könnte.

Hagrid konnte keine Botengänge mehr erledigen, er war viel zu auffällig. Tonks hatte es übernommen, die Botschaften zwischen den verschiedenen Ordensleuten zu übermitteln. Morgen sollte sie in dem Weisenhaus eintreffen, das Tom Riddles Heimat gewesen war, nachdem sie Arabella Figg besucht hatte. Sie würde sich als alte Frau tarnen, um Arabella aufsuchen, da das Ministerium noch immer den Ligusterweg observierte.

Minerva schnaubte belustigt auf. Idioten! Sie sollten doch gemerkt haben, dass Harry nicht mehr dorthin rückkehren würde. Aber nein, Scrimgeour war zu verbohrt. Er hatte sich in den Gedanken verrannt, dass er dort Harrys habhaft werden konnte. Minerva gönnte sich einen Augenblick lang das Gefühl der Schadenfreude. Solange sie es verhindern konnte, würde Scrimgeour Harry nicht einmal von Weitem sehen!

Es klopfte, und ein müder Remus Lupin betrat den Raum. Minerva bedeutete ihm mit einem warmen Lächeln sich zu setzen.

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun, Remus?"

„In einigen Tagen ist Vollmond, glaubst du wirklich, dass der Keller sicher ist?"

Remus spürte schon jetzt, wie der Mond an ihm zerrte. Diesmal würde kein Wolfsbanntrank seine Instinkte zügeln. Wenn sich diesem Tier, das in seinem Inneren lauerte, die Möglichkeit bot, würde es töten. Ohne Gnade. Mit Genuss. Remus erschauderte.

„Wir haben die Tür verstärkt, Alastor wird sie zusätzlich verzaubern, und die Käfigstäbe aus Stahl werden ihr übriges tun. Remus, ich verstehe, dass du besorgt bist. Aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich nicht leichtfertig mit diesem Problem umgehe."

In Minervas Augen spiegelte sich Verständnis, aber auch ein Hauch von Missbilligung.

Remus unterdrückte ein Lächeln – Minerva nahm ihm seine Bedenken übel. Ein persönlicher Affront gegen ihre Bemühungen, die Menschen zu schützen, die hier lebten. Er neigte seinen Kopf und blinzelte Minerva durch die Strähnen seines graubraunen Haares verzeihend an.

„Das weiß ich. Und ich bin dir dankbar."

„Oh, bitte! Krieche hier nicht zu Kreuze wie ein geprügelter Hund! Das passt nicht zu dir."

Remus Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. Minerva erlaubte sich ein Glucksen; sie wollte seine Sorgen zerstreuen, und dies war ihr offenbar gelungen – wenn auch nur zum Teil. Diese hellbraunen Augen waren schon immer zu ernst gewesen. Selbst damals, als Remus mit seinen Freunden die Schule unsicher gemacht hatte. Er war der Ruhepol der Gruppe gewesen, die Filch beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Er hatte zwar immer versucht, James und Sirius im Zaum zu halten, doch hatte er es nie geschafft, sich gegen sie durchzusetzen. Wie ein Gewissen, das sich nur zögerlich zu Wort meldete.

Minerva betrachtete gedankenverloren das Gesicht des Mannes. Beinahe glaubte sie, das Kind von einst zu sehen, das Remus' gebeugte Gestalt wie ein Lichtblick überlagerte.

„Wir haben den Becher gefunden", teilte sie ihm unvermittelt mit.

Remus' Körper spannte sich wie eine Feder.

„Wo?"

„Er war in den Bergen Albaniens. Anscheinend dachte _er_, das Versteck an sich wäre sicher genug. Charly Weasley und Hestia Jones konnten ihn ohne größere Schwierigkeiten bergen."

„Wurde er schon zerstört?"

Remus' Stimme klang gepresst, voller Angst. Er fürchtete ein weiteres Desaster, wie es bei Dumbledore eingetreten war. Den Ring voreilig zu zerstören hatte sich als Fehler erwiesen.

„Nein. Die Untersuchungen sind noch nicht abgeschlossen."

Auch Minerva dachte an die verstümmelte Hand Dumbledores. Zuerst waren es nur die Finger gewesen, doch der Verfall war nicht aufzuhalten gewesen. Der Fluch hatte sich beständig ausgebreitet, über das Handgelenk hinaus, bis zum Ellenbogen. Sich vortastend, bis es die Schulter erreicht hatte. Wie schleichendes Gift, und ebenso tödlich.

Remus Schultern sackten herab, Sorge malte sich auf seinen Gesichtszügen ab, die für seine jungen Jahre zu viele Falten aufwiesen.

„Gut. Ich hoffe nur, dass alles glimpflich abläuft", sagte Remus leise, mühsam aufstehend.

Er verabschiedete sich von Minerva, die ihre Stirn verwirrt krauste. Etwas an Remus' Verhalten irritierte sie. Eine kaum greifbare Ahnung, wie ein vergessenes Spiel aus Kindertagen. Minerva wandte sich wieder dem Brief zu, las die wenigen Zeilen mit grimmiger Genugtuung. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen überrascht; ihr Kopf flog hoch und sie fixierte die geschlossene Tür. Sie wusste jetzt, was sie gewundert hatte.

Remus hatte sich nicht ein einziges Mal nach Tonks Befinden erkundigt.

ooOoo

Draco war sich dessen ganz bewusst: Was er tat, war schlicht albern. Es war unter seiner Würde, und kindisch noch dazu. Er drückte sich trotzdem auf dem Gelände herum, möglichst weit vom Kloster entfernt. Einen weiteren Tag unter Mollys Aufsicht in der Küche würde er nicht überstehen.

Die baufällige Scheune tauchte vor ihm auf. Dieses Versteck war so gut wie jedes andere. Hier würde ihn niemand suchen. Das Betreten der Scheune war strengstens untersagt – zu Recht. Die verfallenen Scheunenwände sahen wirklich so aus, als reiche ein sanfter Windstoß, um das Gebäude zusammenfallen zu lassen wie ein Kartenhaus.

Draco setzte sich, mit dem Rücken gegen die Holzwand gelehnt. Drückende Hitze umgab ihn, ließ das Hemd an seinem Oberkörper kleben.

Das schmale Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse; seine Rippen schmerzten noch immer von dem Schlag, den Harry ihm versetzt hatte. Dunkel waren seine Augen gewesen, voller Wut, die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst; so war Potter plötzlich vor ihm aufgetaucht, weiß vor Zorn, und hatte zugeschlagen.

Dracos Mund verzog sich spöttisch. Potter hatte einfach keinen Humor.

Er war nicht mehr zu dem Brunnen gegangen...

_Verborgen im Schatten der Efeuranken, beobachtete er Potte_r_, der anscheinend ebenso wenig Schlaf benötigte wie er selbst. _

In der ersten Nacht wirkte Harry angespannt, als er aus den Schatten der Alkoven trat und den Brunnen ansteuerte. Draco hatte kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, tat es jedoch nicht.

In der zweiten Nacht glaubte Draco zu sehen, dass Harrys schmale Schultern ein wenig herabsanken, beim Anblick des verwaisten Platzes. Der Slytherin interpretierte es als Enttäuschung, und dies verschaffte ihm Genugtuung.

_Letzte Nacht waren einige Steine unter Dracos klammen Fingern von der niedrigen Mauer gebrochen, und Harry hatte aufgesehen. Seine Augen waren suchend durch die Dunkelheit geglitten, hatten sich mit Dracos getroffen, ohne ihn zu erspähen. Harrys Mund hatte sich geöffnet, doch die Frage, ob da jemand sei, war nicht ausgesprochen worden. Mit einem betont gleichmütigen Achselzucken wandte Harry sich wieder ab…_

Gefangen in dieser Erinnerung, vergrub Draco das Gesicht in den Händen, die Handballen gegen seine Augen pressend. Fest. Bis der Schmerz ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte.

Leises Rascheln zu seiner Linken ließ ihn aufblicken, und die Augen überrascht aufreißen. Ein kleines Mädchen, vielleicht sechs oder sieben Jahre alt, hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt. Ihre mageren Arme umschlangen die aufgeschürften Knie, während sie stur zu Boden sah. Ihr Atem ging schnell, als wäre sie gerannt.

„Was willst du?", fragte Draco barsch, als ihm klar wurde, dass dieses Kind nicht von allein wieder gehen würde.

„Nichts."

„Dann verschwinde!"

Kurz versteifte sich der magere Rücken, dann schüttelte sie trotzig den Kopf.

„Nein. Sie lassen mich in Ruhe, weil sie Angst vor dir haben. Ich werde auch ganz still sein und nur hier sitzen."

Noch immer sah das Kind nicht auf, musterte stattdessen interessiert eine Ameise, die sich durch das Gras kämpfte.

Draco schwieg verblüfft. Sie suchte Schutz? Und das ausgerechnet bei ihm? Beinahe hätte er gelacht.

„Du störst mich trotzdem."

Flüchtig trafen flehende hellbraune Augen die seinen. Draco fiel der grellrote Abdruck auf ihrer rechten Wange auf, dann verdeckten die aschblonden Haare wieder ihr Gesicht, als sie erneut zu Boden blickte.

„Bitte."

Innerlich über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, lehnte Draco sich zurück, um in den wolkenlosen Himmel zu sehen. Er beschloss zu schweigen, sollte sie es doch auslegen wie sie wollte.

Anscheinend fasste das Mädchen es als Zustimmung auf. Sie entspannte sich sichtlich und warf Draco einen vorsichtigen Blick von der Seite zu.

„Ich heiße Megan McDougal. Meine Schwester Morag ist in Ravenclaw, in deinem Jahrgang."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen, ohne eine weitere Reaktion zu zeigen, ob er sie gehört hatte. Er erinnerte sich dunkel an Morag: Ein mageres Mädchen, mit nichtssagendem Gesicht.

„Bist du wirklich ein Todesser?"

„Soviel dazu, dass du ganz still sein wolltest", spöttelte Draco. Er konnte Neugierde in Megans Blick erkennen, vermischt mit einer Spur Furcht. „Wer sagt, dass ich einer bin?"

„Alle", kam die prompte Antwort und Draco unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Und wenn es so wäre? Hättest du dann Angst?", fragte er resigniert.

Megan betrachtete aufmerksam sein Gesicht und zog nachdenklich die Nase kraus.

„Ich weiß nicht. Du siehst nicht böse aus. Nur blass."

Draco musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken, soviel kindliche Ehrlichkeit war neu für ihn. Neu und überraschend erfrischend.

„Vor wem bist du weggelaufen?"

Megan befühlte vorsichtig ihre Wange.

„Vor den anderen Kindern. Sie mögen mich nicht."

„Warum mögen sie dich nicht?"

„Sie sagen, ich wäre eine Squib.", antwortete Megan zögernd. Sie traute sich nicht, Draco anzusehen, als sie fortfuhr: „Ich habe wirklich versucht, irgendetwas Magisches zustande zu bringen, aber es funktioniert nicht. Die anderen lachen über mich."

Draco hob überrascht eine Braue. Soweit er wusste, waren die McDougals Reinblüter; er hatte von keiner Squib in dieser Familie gehört. Anscheinend war die kleine Megan ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis.

„Du solltest dich an deine Eltern wenden, sie eignen sich wahrscheinlich besser dazu, dich zu beschützen als ich."

Megan sah Draco kopfschüttelnd an.

„Ich petzte nicht. So etwas tun nur Slytherins."

Zwischen Wut und Belustigung schwankend schnaubte Draco.

„Das ist ja interessant", entgegnete er lauernd. „Was tun Slytherins denn sonst noch so?"

„Ich weiß aus welchem Haus du bist. Ich weiß, dass sie nur auf ihren Vorteil aus sind. Dass sie andere in Schwierigkeiten bringen, wenn sie können. Und ich weiß, dass alle Slytherins Todesser werden", erklärte Megan ernst.

„Und sie verstecken sich hinter Stärkeren… willkommen in meinem Haus", vollendete Draco bissig die Aufzählung.

Nur ein Anspannen der Schultern verriet, dass der Pfeil getroffen hatte.

„Ja", antwortete Megan leise, „Das tun sie."

Eine kleine Hand wischte über die laufende Nase. Draco wandte sich von ihrem Anblick ab.

„Wehe du heulst!"

Wieder zuckte Megan zusammen, zog trotzig die Nase hoch, und bedachte Draco mit einem herausfordernden Blick.

„Bist du nun ein Todesser, oder nicht?"

Draco streckte seinen linken Arm aus und entblößte ihn.

„Beantwortet das deine Frage?"

Scheu lehnte Megan sich vor, die schmutzigen Fingerspitzen nährten sich der lebendigen Tätowierung bis auf wenige Zentimeter, hielten zögernd inne, und fuhren dann vorsichtig über die dunklen Konturen.

„Hat es wehgetan?"

Ehe Draco antworten konnte, schnitt ein wütender Aufschrei durch die Luft:

„Was zum Teufel tust du da, Malfoy?"

Megan schreckte zurück. Sie starrte Harry an, der aufgebracht vor ihnen stand, und Dracos Arm fixierte. Seine Kiefer mahlten kurz, als der blonde Slytherin scheinbar gelassen das Dunkle Mal unter dem hellen Stoff seines Hemdes verschwinden ließ.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus? Sie wollte es sehen, also habe ich es ihr gezeigt. Kein Grund, den Helden raushängen zu lassen, Potter."

„Sie wird Albträume bekommen, also lass das gefälligst!"

„Werde ich nicht!"

Megan biss sich auf die Lippen, doch die Worte waren schon heraus, und sie hatten angriffslustiger geklungen als beabsichtigt.

„Braves Mädchen", feixte Draco. „Lass dich nur nicht von Potter einschüchtern."

Megan blinzelte, nicht wissend, wie sie die Worte auffassen sollte, vor allem, als Harrys Wangen sich tiefrot vor Zorn färbten.

„Ich werde keine schlechten Träume haben", erklärte sie ernst. „Ich wollte es wirklich sehen."

Harry hatte sie gar nicht gehört. Noch immer bohrten sich seine zu Schlitzen verengten Augen in Dracos. Unruhig sah Megan zwischen den beiden Jungen hin und her. Draco lehnte noch immer an der Scheunenwand; ein Bein ausgestreckt, eines angewinkelt, den rechten Arm lässig darauf gestützt.

Ein Bild, das pure Gelassenheit ausdrückte, während Harry wie zum Sprung bereit vor ihm stand und so aussah, als würde er dem Slytherin jeden Moment an die Gurgel gehen.

Beinahe greifbare Spannung umgab sie, ehe Harry sich plötzlich gehässig lächelnd entspannte.

„Bist du etwa so einsam, Malfoy, dass du dich mit kleinen Kindern abgeben musst?"

Megan schnappte empört nach Luft, aber sie bewunderte Draco im Stillen für die Ruhe, die er noch immer aufrechterhielt.

„Solange ich mich nicht mit _dir_ abgeben muss, kann es ja so schlimm nicht sein."

Er grinste Megan an, die ungläubig diesen Schlagabtausch verfolgte.

„Potter versteht nämlich keinen Spaß…"

Noch ehe Megan realisierte, dass Harry sich bewegte, krallten sich dessen Hände in Dracos Kragen fest.

„Du kleiner Dreckskerl! Dir wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen!", zischelte Harry, an Dracos Hemd zerrend.

„Zu nah an der Wahrheit, mhm?"

Dracos Lippen verzogen sich höhnisch und Harry ballte die Faust, war bereit zuzuschlagen, als Draco ihn mit einem Ruck rückwärts stieß.

„Diesmal nicht, Potter", sagte Draco emotionslos. „Such dir einen anderen Prügelknaben, oder rechne damit, dass du auch was abbekommst."

Perplex starrte Harry ihn an, sich abwesend über den Brustkorb reibend. Dann traf sein Blick Megans schneeweißes Gesicht.

Das Kind zitterte. Harrys Kehle wurde eng, als sie näher an Draco heranrutschte. Sie hatte Angst. Vor ihm. Und sie suchte ausgerechnet bei Malfoy Schutz. Harry schluckte hart. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand mit solcher Angst angesehen.

Draco schien überrascht, als er Megans warmen Körper an seiner Seite spürte. Sein Blick war erstaunlich sanft, als er sie betrachtete.

„Vielleicht gehst du jetzt besser, Megan."

Zweifelnde braune Augen hefteten sich an Dracos spitze Gesichtszüge, die durch die Anspannung noch stärker hervorstachen, huschten kurz zu Harry, dessen Magen sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog.

„Potter wird friedlich sein. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen."

Draco schien sich köstlich darüber zu amüsieren, dass sie ihn nicht mit Harry allein lassen wollte.

Zögernd stand Megan auf, warf Harry noch einen misstrauischen Blick zu, ehe sie ihm den Rücken zukehrte, sich erneut Draco zuwendend:

„Sicher?"

Lächelnd nickte Draco. Und zum ersten Mal seit er ihn kannte hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass dieses Lächeln ehrlich gemeint war.

„Sicher. Und Megan…"

„Ja?"

„Grüß die anderen Kinder von dem bösen Todesser…"

Megan grinste glücklich, eine Zahnlücke enthüllend. Sie nickte, bevor sie auf das Kloster zulief, das sich in der flirrenden Hitze so unwirklich ausmachte, wie ein verwunschenes Märchenschloss.

„Hat es dir etwa die Sprache verschlagen, Potter, dass du der Kinderschreck bist, und nicht ich?"

Harrys Wangen färbten sich schamrot. Dracos Worte hatten ihr Ziel genau getroffen, und Harry sackte in sich zusammen.

„Du gewöhnst dich schon daran", spottete Draco weiter. „Am Anfang werden dich die schiefen Blicke und das Getuschel noch stören, aber irgendwann bemerkst du das gar nicht mehr."

Bitterkeit schlich sich in Dracos Stimme und Harry senkte den Kopf, bis sein Kinn die Brust berührte, und die dunklen Haare seine Augen verdeckten. Er begriff, dass Draco wirklich einsam war; dies machte ihn irgendwie… menschlich.

„Warum hast du das zu Ginny gesagt?", fragte Harry, das Thema wechselnd.

„Macht sie dir etwa die Hölle heiß?" Draco konnte sein Lachen kaum zurückhalten. „Sie hat sich über mich lustig gemacht. Außerdem hat es mich interessiert; könnte ja was Wahres dran sein."

Harry schwieg betroffen.

„Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet, Potter. Macht sie dir deswegen die Hölle heiß?"

Kurz blitzte wieder Wut auf in den grünen Augen, dann fuhr Harry sich mit genervter Geste durch die Haare, brachte sie dazu noch wilder abzustehen.

„Ja, verflucht! Das macht sie. Sie denkt, ich habe mit dir über sie gesprochen. Was ich, wenn man es genau betrachtet, gar nicht getan habe. Du hast dir da was zusammen gesponnen, und ich darf es ausbaden!"

„Ich bin untröstlich."

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten, und Harry ließ sich rücklings ins Gras fallen. Er wollte dieses schadenfrohe Grinsen nicht sehen. Und er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was Draco Ginny als Nächstes erzählen würde. Er hatte sich schon wieder dazu hinreißen lassen, über sie zu reden. Dabei hatte schon das letzte Gespräch zwischen ihnen mit einem bitteren Beigeschmack geendet.

_Sie fing ihn ab, als Harry völlig erschöpft von Moodys Unterricht zu seinem Zimmer zurückkehrte. Mehr taumelnd als gehend, aber mit einem warmen Gefühl von Stolz in seiner Brust, das von seinen Fortschritten herrührte._

_Diese Wärme verwandelte sich in einen harten Klumpen aus Eis, als Ginny vor ihm auftauchte, und ihn verletzt ansah._

„_Glaubst du das etwa auch?"_

_Harry begriff die Frage nicht ganz._

„_Was soll ich glauben?"_

_Ginny drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Harry sah, wie sie die Schultern zusammenzog, als wäre ihr kalt._

„_Dass ich… dass ich hinter deinem Geld her bin…"_

„_WAS???"_

_Das Ganze war einfach zu grotesk um ernst bleiben zu können; Harry brach in Gelächter aus. Ein Fehler, wie er erkannte, als Ginny herumwirbelte, ihre Augen wütend verengt._

„_Was ist daran so komisch?", fauchte sie. „Wenn Malfoy es glaubt, werden auch andere so denken!"_

„_Malfoy?", echote Harry verblüfft. „Was hat der damit zu tun?"_

„_Er hat so etwas angedeutet!" Ginnys Stimme drohte zu kippen; ihre Lippen zitterten Unheil verkündend. „Und langsam frage ich mich, ob du vielleicht auch so denkst. Du gehst mir immer noch aus dem Weg, Harry! Du versteckst dich hinter Moody und Remus und deinem Unterricht. Aber seltsamerweise hast du noch immer genug Zeit für Ron und Hermine. Du hast sogar Zeit, um dich mit Malfoy zu unterhalten!"_

_Das alles schleuderte Ginny ihm in Sekundenschnelle entgegen, ohne dass Harry richtig begriff wie ihm geschah, doch Ginny war längst nicht fertig._

„_Wir sind hier absolut sicher! Wir könnten glücklich sein, aber du machst Ausflüchte. Deswegen glaube ich, dass noch etwas anderes dahintersteckt, als deine Aufgabe oder dein Schicksal! Ach, nenn es doch wie du willst! Tatsache ist, dass es keinen triftigen Grund für dich gibt, nicht mit mir zusammenzusein. Ich weiß, dass ich gesagt habe, ich könne warten. Aber das ist kein Warten mehr; du hältst mich hin!"_

_Harrys Kopf schwirrte von den vielen Gedanken, die ihm durch den Sinn schossen. Einer davon war, dass er Malfoy erwürgen würde. Und zwar auf der Stelle. Ein anderer, der schnell zurückgedrängt wurde, war, ob Ginny Recht haben könnte. Versteckte er sich hinter der Prophezeiung? Hielt er sie hin?_

„_Ginny, ich…", setzte Harry an, doch Ginny hob abwehrend die Hände._

„_Nein. Sag jetzt nichts. Ich hätte das alles gar nicht sagen dürfen. Ich will keine hysterische Kuh sein, die dir hinterher rennt, und dir die Ohren voll heult." Ginny hielt inne und sah Harry ernst an, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Du entgleitest mir, und das schmerzt, das ist alles. Entschuldige, dass ich dich so überfallen habe."_

_Sie ließ kraftlos die Schultern hängen und wich zurück, als Harry nach ihr griff._

„_Ich gehe jetzt besser…"_

_Mit dem Gefühl, in einen eiskalten Regenguss gekommen zu sein, sah Harry ihr nach, als sie langsam auf ihr Zimmer zuging. Innerlich wie betäubt machte er sich auf die Suche nach Draco. Alle Müdigkeit war vergessen. Nur heißer Zorn war zurückgeblieben, ließ keinen Platz für logische Gedanken, als er ihm gegenüberstand und unüberlegt zuschlug._

Harry legte einen Arm über seine Augen, als wolle er sie von dem Sonnenlicht abschirmen, aber eigentlich wollte er die Erinnerung an dieses Gespräch gewaltsam zurückdrängen. Seitdem ging Ginny ihm aus dem Weg so gut sie konnte, und Harry wusste nicht so recht, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Noch immer fragte er sich, ob sie Recht gehabt hatte. Ob er den Unterricht und die Prophezeiung wirklich als fadenscheinige Ausrede benutzte?

Dann war da noch Malfoy; zielsicher verteilte der Slytherin seine Spitzen. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, beschäftigte es Harry noch immer, was er in jener Nacht in Dracos Augen zu sehen geglaubt hatte.

„Bist du etwa eingeschlafen, Potter?"

„Nein. Ich denke nach."

„Darüber, ob ich Recht habe?"

„Hör auf damit!"

Harry richtete sich auf, und funkelte sein Gegenüber wütend an. Keine Gefühlsregung war in dessen Gesicht zu sehen, nur die hellgrauen Augen glitzerten berechnend.

„Ginny ist nicht _so_!", fügte Harry noch hinzu. „Sie mochte mich schon immer!"

Draco senkte lächelnd den Kopf, sodass die hellblonden Haare seine Augen verdeckten.

„Natürlich. Schließlich bist du Harry Potter. Der Held der Nation, natürlich hast du Fans. Preisfrage, Potter: Hätte sie dich auch gemocht, wenn sie nicht von Anfang an gewusst hätte, _wer_ du bist?"

Harrys Mund klappte auf. Sein Verstand weigerte sich, die Worte zu verstehen, die in sein Innersten vordrangen wir Gift.

„Du spinnst ja!", schnaubte er. „Ginny mag mich um meiner selbst willen!"

„Tut sie das?"

Draco stand langsam auf, ging die wenigen Schritte, die ihn von Harry trennten, und sah auf ihn herab.

„Ich habe nicht geahnt, dass du so naiv bist, Potter. Hast du sie mal gefragt, warum sie dich mag?"

Stumm sah Harry blinzelnd in Dracos Gesicht. Er war nicht fähig zu antworten. Die Erinnerung an das Gespräch, welches er und Ginny auf Dumbledores Beerdigung geführt hatten, ließ ihn schlucken.

_„Ich wusste, du würdest nicht glücklich sein, wenn du Voldemort nicht jagst. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, weshalb ich dich so sehr mag."  
_  
Er brauchte Ginny nicht fragen; sie hatte es ihm bereits gesagt. Und die Erkenntnis, dass Draco vielleicht Recht haben könnte, schmeckte bitter.

„Denk mal darüber nach, Potter", sagte Draco in diesem Moment, Harry mit diesen Worten unsanft in die Wirklichkeit zurückholend.

Die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Hose vergraben, ging Draco auf das Kloster zu. Er ließ Harry allein zurück, der versuchte, die verstörenden Gedanken aus seinem Verstand zu verbannen.

ooOoo

Severus betrachtete das einsam stehende Bauernhaus, und nahm deutlich das Zittern wahr, welches vom Körper des neben ihn stehenden Mannes ausging. Aus den Augenwinkeln warf er ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Der Junge war kaum älter als Severus es damals gewesen war, als er die Prüfung hatte ablegen müssen. Harte Linien gruben sich um Severus' Mundwinkel, als er sich an diese spezielle Nacht erinnerte.

Und er erinnerte sich, wie er selbst gezittert hatte, in Anbetracht dessen, was von ihm verlangt wurde.

„Denk nicht darüber nach, was du gleich tun wirst", wiederholte Severus leise jene Worte, die Lucius ihm einst zugeflüstert hatte. Damals, in einem anderen Leben.

Die Augen des Jungens kreuzten sich mit Severus'. Darin war das blanke Entsetzen zu erkennen.

Rodolpus hob eine Hand, und gab damit das Zeichen zum Angriff. Langsam setzte Severus sich in Bewegung, der junge Mann hielt sich dicht neben ihm.

„Zögere nicht und töte schnell. Denk immer daran, was dich erwartet, solltest du versagen."

Lieses Keuchen drang an Severus' Ohr, er ahnte mehr, als er sah, dass der Junge nickte. Als sie das Haus erreichten, vermischte sich die Szenerie mit Severus' Erinnerung, wie ein alter staubiger Schleier…

_Es war schneidend kalt an diesem Dezemberabend, als Severus neben Lucius auf einer kleinen Anhöhe stand und den Rauch betrachtete, der aus dem Schornstein der kleinen Kate aufstieg. Der kahle froststarre Garten vermittelte den Eindruck der Trostlosigkeit, wie ein Omen._

_Severus fror entsetzlich. Dennoch trat ihm der Schweiß aus allen Poren, ekelerregend klebrig lag er auf seiner Haut._

_James' Gesicht tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf, doch Severus verdrängte schnell jeden Gedanken an ihn. Es gehörte nicht hierher. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was James sagen würde, könnte er ihn jetzt sehen; wüsste er, wem Severus die Treue geschworen hatte._

_Unaufhaltsame Schauer ergriffen von seinem Körper Besitz, bis es selbst Lucius bemerkte, dessen Züge im Schatten der Kapuze lagen. Seine Augen hefteten sich an Severus' Gesicht. Kalt. Unnahbar. Aber nicht spöttisch._

„_Denke nicht darüber nach, was du gleich tun wirst. Bedenke immer, dass die Strafe nicht auf sich warten lässt, solltest du versagen."_

_Severus versuchte seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu verleihen, doch ein leichtes Beben verriet ihn:_

„_Ich bin bereit!"_

„_Bist du das?"_

_Der altbekannte Hohn schlich sich in die grauen Augen. Wann immer sie auf Severus trafen, bedachten sie ihn mit diesem milden Spott, den Severus nie wirklich zuordnen konnte. Lucius war wütend gewesen, als sie sich das erste Mal gesehen hatten, trotzdem unterstützte er Severus, wenn er es vermochte – und Severus wollte den Grund dafür erfahren:_

„_Warum hilfst du mir?"_

_Lucius schwieg. Der Wind zerrte an seinem Umhang, brachte die Aromen des Waldes mit sich, der hinter ihnen aufragte. Ein Geruch nach vermodertem Holz, auf denen Pilze wucherten. Aber auch der Duft, der vorherrschte, ehe Schnee fiel. Frisch und klar._

„_Vielleicht, weil du mich daran erinnerst, wie ich selbst einst war", antwortete Lucius schließlich so leise, dass Severus die Worte kaum verstand. „Ich war besessen davon, dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen, wie ihm mein Vater diente. Das Töten ist der Preis, den ich zahlen muss, um seinen Anforderungen gerecht zu werden. Deine Gründe mögen andere sein; aber besessen bist auch du."_

„_Es gibt kein Zurück mehr, nicht wahr?"_

„_Nein."_

_Lucius hob die Hand und bewegte sich auf ihr Ziel zu; von drei Seiten kreisten sie das Haus ein, und Severus begann in Gedanken Zaubertrankzutaten zu rezitieren…_

Der letzte Bewohner des Hauses, eine Frau mittleren Alters, starb schnell, ganz so wie Severus es seinem Schützling aufgetragen hatte. Fünf Menschen starben in dieser Nacht. Für jeden Rekruten einer. Der Lord würde zufrieden sein, sie hatten ihre Bereitschaft ihm zu dienen bewiesen.

Ein Blick in das Gesicht des Jungen bestätigte Severus' Verdacht. Die Augen waren stumpf, das Entsetzen war vollständig daraus gewichen, und hatte einer Leere Platz gemacht, die sich auf dem wächsernen Gesicht widerspiegelte.

Der Junge würde die flehentlichen Schreie seiner ersten Opfer nie wieder vergessen.

Tbc…


	10. Seinen Dämonen entkommt man nicht

Vielen Dank an:

FirstKiss: Ich bin froh, dass Megan gut ankommt und sie bekommt eine größere Rolle (ganz ohne Sue-Alarm)

AmyBlack: lach Heute bekommt Harry mal was zum Grübeln gg Und sein Temperament hat ausnahmsweise Sendepause ;o)

Deedochan: Vielen Dank, für das nette Kompliment Freut mich, dass die Story dir gefällt

Zissy: gg Ginny das Fangirl Das hat Draco doch schön erkannt ;o)

Special Thanks an:

Black Priestess, die nicht nur eine wunderbare Beta ist, sondern mir auch den Schlusssatz für dieses Kapitel geliefert hat

Und an Alraune, die ebenfalls eine tolle Beta ist und mir immer in den Hintern tritt, wenn ich mal wieder zu lange für ein Kapitel brauche ;o)

ooOoo

Stunden waren vergangen, seit Draco Harry allein gelassen hatte. Die Sonne stand inzwischen tief, tauchte die Landschaft in blutrotes Licht.

Harry lehnte sich an eine der hölzernen Scheunenwände und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Ellenbeuge. Dracos Worte lagen noch immer wie ein kalter fester Stein in seinem Magen.

„_Preisfrage, Potter: Hätte sie dich auch gemocht, wenn sie nicht von Anfang an gewusst hätte, wer du bist?"  
_  
Wie Gift durchtränken die Worte seinen Verstand, breiteten sich aus wie eine tödliche Schlingpflanze, ließen Harry an dem zweifeln, was er bisher geglaubt hatte.

Zitternd stieß Harry den Atem aus, fror trotz der Sommerhitze, die selbst in den Abendstunden noch anhielt. Er konnte nicht ins Kloster gehen. Er konnte sich nicht an den Tisch setzen, seinen Freunden gegenüber, und so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Er konnte Ginny jetzt nicht gegenübertreten; sie würde diesen Zwiespalt bestimmt bemerken.

Wütend schlug Harry mit der Faust auf die Wand ein, rutschte langsam daran herunter, bis seine Knie das weiche Gras berührten.

Es war Hermine, die ihn schließlich fand. Sie setzte sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen neben ihn, die Lichtspiele betrachtend, mit denen die Sonne am Horizont verschwand.

„Willst du darüber reden, Harry?", brach sie schließlich doch das Schweigen.

„Worüber?"

„Darüber, was dich bedrückt."

Harry versuchte ihr warmes Lächeln zu erwidern und scheiterte kläglich.

„Ich möchte eigentlich nicht darüber reden; ich muss allein damit klar kommen."

Verständnisvoll nickend wandte Hermine ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der hereinbrechenden Nacht zu. Das Rotgold der Landschaft wandelte sich zu Malve und Violett, als die Sonne hinter den Hügeln verschwand.

„Du möchtest immer mit allem allein fertig werden, Harry. Aber manchmal geht das nicht."

Wieder sah sie Harry an und leichter Spott verlieh ihren Augen ein übermütiges Funkeln.

„Wenn es Malfoy ist, der dir Sorgen macht – ich kenne da noch ein, zwei Sprüche, die ich gern ausprobieren würde."

Die Worte ließen Harry lächeln, wenn auch kaum wahrnehmbar.

„Ich werde auch mit Malfoy allein fertig."

„Wirklich?"

Jetzt sah Hermine ernst aus. Sie schien zu zögern, als brenne ihr eine Frage auf der Zunge, die sie nicht auszusprechen wagte.

„Mir gefällt es nicht, wie er dich ansieht – manchmal", sagte sie schließlich, Harrys Gesicht betrachtend, um jede noch so kleine Reaktion sofort zu registrieren.

„Wie sieht er mich denn an?"

Harrys Zunge fühlte sich an, als hätte er sich darauf gebissen, als er die Frage hervorbrachte. Er wagte es nicht Hermine anzusehen. Und fast fürchtete er sich vor ihrer Antwort.

„Wütend, hasserfüllt und…" Hermine brach kopfschüttelnd ab. „Und manchmal kann ich es nicht deuten", fuhr sie nach kurzem Stocken fort.

Harry zuckte gelassen die Schultern. Er war froh, dass Hermine nicht das genannt hatte, vor dem er Angst gehabt hatte. Das, was er selbst zu sehen geglaubt hatte.

„Er kann mich nicht leiden. Ich sehe ihn genauso an."

Zaghaft lächelnd stand Hermine auf. Sie blickte auf Harry herab, wieder mit diesem verständnisvollen Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Vielleicht interpretiere ich auch zuviel da hinein", sagte sie. „Wenn du doch noch darüber reden willst... du weißt wo du mich findest."

Harry lächelte sie dankbar an:

„Ja, dass weiß ich."

Kurz zauderte Hermine ihren Abschied heraus. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Harry sagen sollte, was sie wirklich dachte. Sie entschied sich dagegen. Harry hatte auch so schon genug Sorgen. Er sollte sich nicht noch mit ihren Vermutungen herumschlagen müssen.

Langsam wandte sie sich von ihm ab und ging auf das Kloster zu. Warmes Licht ging von den Fenstern aus, ließ das düstere Gemäuer einladend wirken. Sie erwähnte Harry gegenüber nicht, was sie manchmal in Dracos Blick zu lesen glaubte. Sie sagte ihm nicht, dass Dracos Blicke denen Ginnys ähnelten, wenn sie Harry betrachtete…

ooOoo

Moody wartete eine Antwort auf sein Klopfen gar nicht ab. Er stieß die Tür zu Minervas Büro auf, die überraschte Professorin erwartungsvoll ansehend.

„Lupin hat mir erzählt, dass der Becher gefunden wurde", erklärte er seinen plötzlichen Besuch.

Auf einen Stuhl deutend nickte Minerva. Sie lächelte.

„Ja. In Albanien. Jetzt fehlen noch drei."

Ein bitterer Unterton hatte sich bei den letzten Worten in ihre Stimme gemischt. Sie blickte Alastor ernst über die Gläser ihrer Brille hinweg an.

„Ich hoffe, Tonks findet etwas in diesem Waisenhaus. Einen Hinweis vielleicht."

„Was nichts daran ändert, dass wir keine Ahnung haben, wonach wir eigentlich suchen", ergänzte Alastor grimmig. „Es kann nichts von Gryffindor sein; der einzige Gegenstand, den wir von ihm kennen, ist das Schwert."

„Und das liegt nicht nur unter den Trümmern von Hogwarts vergraben, sondern kann definitiv kein Horkrux sein, nur ein wahrer Gryffindor könnte es benutzen", vollendete Minerva die Überlegung.

Seufzend schloss sie die Augen, und rieb sich kurz über die brennenden Lider.

„Remus macht sich Sorgen wegen des nächsten Vollmondes. Und ich mache mir Sogen um Remus. Er wirkt noch blasser als sonst."

Alastor wand sich unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl. Er wollte Minerva nicht direkt belügen, was Remus anging. Die Wahrheit konnte er ihr allerdings auch nicht sagen.

„Wenn er erst gesehen hat, dass die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen reichen, wird er ruhiger werden", erwiderte er ausweichend.

Die Augenbrauen grübelnd zusammengezogen, betrachtete Minerva Alastor abwartend.

„Redet er mit dir über seine Ängste?"

Der Ex-Auror betastete sein künstliches Bein um Zeit zu gewinnen. Remus' Gesicht tauchte vor ihm auf. Der gehetzte Ausdruck, der bei ihrem letzten Gespräch die braunen Augen hatte flackern lassen, hatte sich tief eingeprägt.

„_Ich muss diese Pläne haben, Alastor! Ich muss den Grundriss dieser verdammten Festung haben!"_

„_Und wenn du sie hast? Was willst du dann tun?"_

„_Ich werde mich rächen, Alastor. Für mein verlorenes Leben… und für seines!"_

„_Du solltest sie nicht unterschätzen. Sie verfügt über ein großes Arsenal an Flüchen. Was willst du ihr entgegensetzen?"_

„_Mich selbst. Die Bestie, die in meinem Körper lauert…"_

Alastor schauderte bei der Erinnerung daran, schüttelte energisch den Kopf, und log Minerva geradewegs an:

„Nein, er redet nicht darüber."

Die Stirn misstrauisch gerunzelt, nickte Minerva bedächtig.

„Wenn du es sagst, Alastor…"

Sie kräuselte spöttisch die Lippen, als Moody auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschte, als suche er eine bequemere Position. Minerva erkannte die Lüge und bohrte dennoch nicht weiter – Alastor würde seine Gründe haben.

„Wie macht Harry sich bei dir, Alastor?", wechselte sie jäh das Thema.

„Es wird besser mit ihm. Er lernt langsam, sich auch in Stresssituationen zu konzentrieren", erklärte der Ex-Auror unverhohlen stolz. „Und er bekommt so langsam sein Temperament in den Griff."

„Remus ist ebenso zufrieden mit seinen Fortschritten", erklärte Minerva nachdenklich. „Und auch in meinem Unterricht zeigt er großes Potential."

Nachdenklich betrachtete Minerva durch das geschlossene Fenster die hereinbrechende Nacht.

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit ihm den Fluch beizubringen, den er für einen Sieg so bitter nötig können muss", sagte sie nach einer Weile seufzend.

Alastors Schultern strafften sich kurz, das künstliche Auge war ebenso starr auf die Professorin gerichtet, wie das gesunde.

„Du willst ihm den Unverzeihlichen beibringen?", fragte er scharf.

Die hochgewachsene Gestalt Minervas sackte für einen Augenblick in sich zusammen, ehe sie sich wieder fing und ihr Gegenüber entschlossen ansah.

„Ja."

„Uns läuft die Zeit davon, oder?", stellte Alastor grimmig fest, und beide wussten, dass er nicht länger über Harrys Unterricht sprach.

„Ja."

„Wann wird es soweit sein?"

„Bald…"

ooOoo

Harry sah nicht auf, als sich die Schritte näherten. Er starrte weiter den fast vollen Mond an, der von den Wolken geradezu malerisch eingerahmt wurde.

„Denkst du etwa immer noch nach, Potter?"

„Was willst du hier?"

Harry ließ ergeben die Schultern hängen. Er hatte es geahnt, dass Malfoy irgendwann zurückkehren würde. Er hatte es sogar... gehofft.

„Du warst nicht am Brunnen", sagte Draco, Harry aus seinen Gedanken reißend.

„Du hast mich gesucht?"

„Vielleicht."

Harry versuchte in Dracos vom Mond nur spärlich beleuchtetem Gesicht zu lesen; ohne Erfolg. Der Slytherin ließ sich nur stumm neben Harry auf den Boden gleiten. Nicht so nahe, als dass sie sich berührten, aber doch dicht genug, um die Körperwärme des jeweils Anderen zu spüren.

„Ich werde mich nicht für den Schlag entschuldigen, Malfoy."

Eine Augenbraue spöttisch hochgezogen, nahm Draco dieses dürftige Friedensangebot an.

„Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet, Potter."

Den Kopf an die Holzwand lehnend schloss Harry die Augen. Die Luft war noch immer schwülwarm, nicht einmal die Nacht brachte die erhoffte Kühle.

„Du hast die Frage des Mädchens nicht beantwortet", sagte Harry plötzlich und deutete auf Dracos linken Arm. „Hat es wehgetan?"

Die grauen Augen wurden schmal, als Wachsamkeit darin aufflackerte, vermischt mit Berechnung. Sollte er es wirklich erzählen?

Seinen Arm ansehend, als würde er nicht zu seinem Körper gehören, erschauerte der Slytherin. Tiefe Linien gruben sich in seine Mundwinkel. Er konnte sich noch sehr genau an die Nacht erinnern, in der er das Dunkle Mal erhielt…

_Seine Hände waren unangenehm feucht; mit einer unwilligen Geste wischte er sie an seiner Hose ab. Er würde seine Angst nicht zeigen! Er zwang seinen Körper dazu, ruhig an der Stelle stehen zu bleiben, an der seine Tante ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er vor den Lord treten durfte – bis er die Chance bekam, die Ehre seines Vaters wiederherstellen zu können._

_Stetiges Tropfen von Wasser zerrte an seinen Nerven. Die Katakomben waren kaum beleuchtet, nur eine einzige Fackel war an der feuchten Wand des winzigen Raumes befestigt, in den Bellatrix ihn gebracht hatte. Draco schloss die Augen, um der Eintönigkeit der moosbewachsenen Steinwände und seinen rasenden Gedanken zu entfliehen. Die abgestandene Luft ließ ihn würgen. Erleichtert sah er auf, als die Tür sich knarrend öffnete._

_Bellatrix kehrte zurück, ihr maskiertes Gesicht lag im Schatten der Kapuze, die sie tief in die Stirn gezogen hatte_

„_Es ist soweit, Draco."_

_Mit schmerzhaft klopfendem Herzen folgte Draco ihr durch die schier endlosen finsteren Gänge, bis sie die mit schwarzem Obsidian ausgelegte Halle erreichten. Dann sah er ihn und musste seine Beine zwingen sich weiter nach vorn zu bewegen, auch wenn er am liebsten in kopfloser Panik geflüchtet wäre._

_Einem lebenden Skelett gleich, thronte er über seinen ergebenen Dienern, die grausamen Augen auf Draco gerichtet, den nur noch wenige Schritte von seinem Schicksal trennten._

_Bellatrix verschwand von seiner Seite, reihte sich ein in die Schar der Todesser, die stumm das Schauspiel verfolgten, und Draco brach in die Knie. Er wagte es nicht aufzublicken, um in diese glühenden Augen zu sehen. _

_Die Furcht schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, machte das Atmen beinahe unmöglich und ein Zittern ließ seinen Körper erbeben. Dies war kein Spiel. Keine Rolle, die man ablegen konnte, wenn der Vorhang fiel. Er spürte den prüfenden Blick aus diesen unmenschlichen Augen auf seinem gesenkten Kopf ruhen. Dieser genügte, um Draco begreiflich zu machen, dass er verloren war._

„_Der junge Malfoy kommt also zu mir, um die Ehre seiner Familie wiederherzustellen", schnitt die hohe Stimme durch die Luft._

_Draco getraute sich nach wie vor nicht, seinen Blick vom Boden zu lösen. Seine Sicht wurde verschwommen._

„_Bist du bereit, mein Zeichen zu empfangen und mir ewige Treue zu schwören?"_

_Die Sehnen seines Halses knirschten leise, als Draco sich zwang zu nicken._

„_Ja, Herr…"_

_Die schweren, samtenen Roben raschelten wie Blätter im Wind, als der Lord sich erhob und auf Draco zuging. Der silberbestickte Saum geriet in Dracos Blickfeld, und sein Mund wurde trocken._

„_Sieh mich an", befahl der Dunkle Lord._

_Wie unter einem Bann stehend gehorchte Draco. Sein Innerstes gefror, als er das Wesen über sich aufragen sah, dem ab jetzt sein Leben gehörte. _

_Der Lord sah wie Furcht Dracos Gesicht zeichnete und verzog die schmalen Lippen zu einem höhnischen Lächeln._

„_Strecke deinen Arm aus!"_

_Wie durch Watte hörte Draco die Worte und fügte sich. Er spürte wie die Spitze des Zauberstabes über seine Haut glitt. Wie sie ihn zeichnete. Ihn verbrannte._

_Flammender Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper, versengte seinen Verstand und ließ seinen Stolz zu Asche verglühen. Draco warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie seine Qual hinaus…_

„Es hat wohl _sehr _weh getan", holte Harrys neutrale Stimme ihn aus seiner Erinnerung zurück.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, dass er seinen Arm mit den Fingern umklammerte. Spürte, wie die Tropfen salzigen Schweißes von seiner Nasenspitze perlten. Er wog die Vor- und Nachteile ab, Harry davon zu erzählen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn er ihm schilderte, wie seine Eingeweide heiß und klein geworden waren, als der Schmerz übermächtig geworden war. Wie er, als es endlich vorbei war, schluchzend auf dem kostbaren Boden gekauert hatte. Aller Würde beraubt. Doch es war nicht Harrys Mitleid, das er wollte.

„Ja, hat es", antwortete Draco deshalb nur rau.

„Ich vermisse das Fliegen", wechselte Harry abrupt das Thema.

Ihm war der Zwiespalt, in dem Draco sich befand, sehr wohl aufgefallen. Der leichte Anflug von Mitleid, den er schon kurz nach den Vorfällen auf dem Astronomieturm verspürt hatte, vertiefte sich. Und wieder stieg die gleiche Frage wie damals in ihm auf: Wozu hätte Voldemort Draco _noch_ gezwungen, wenn Harry und der Orden ihn nicht rechtzeitig gefunden hätten? Wovor hatten sie Draco Malfoy noch bewahrt?

Für einen Moment schwieg Draco, verblüfft über soviel Feingefühl, dann nickte er lächelnd.

„Ja, ich vermisse es auch manchmal."

Harry schloss wieder die Augen. Versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie der Wind an seinen Haaren zerrte, wie der hölzerne Griff seines Besens sich unter seinen Fingern anfühlen würde. Wie das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen, das Adrenalin durch seine Adern peitschen würde. Schwerelos zwischen Himmel und Erde. Frei…

ooOoo

Severus hörte die kriecherische Stimme, noch ehe er um die Ecke bog und den Nebengang betrat. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er gleich Wurmschwanz entgegentreten würde; ein solch erbärmliches Winseln konnte nur diese Kreatur hervorbringen. Doch Severus erstarrte angesichts des Grundes, warum Peter um sein Leben bettelte.

Lucius drückte eine silbrig schimmernde Klinge gegen Peters zu kurz geratenen Hals und sah nicht so aus, als wollte er sich auf einen Kompromiss einlassen.

Mit zwei großen Schritten überbrückte Severus die Distanz und riss Lucius' Arm beiseite.

„Verschwinde von hier, Wurmschwanz", befahl er dem wimmernden Mann tonlos.

Flammende Wut schlug ihm aus Lucius' Augen entgegen, als Peter sich ängstlich aus dem Staub machte.

„Ich hoffe auf eine gute Erklärung für deine Einmischung, mein Freund", zischte Lucius, sich aus Severus' Griff losreißend. „Eine wirklich gute!"

„Ich weiß, dass er Narzissa nachstellt. Du kannst ihm meinetwegen genug Angst einjagen, damit er dies unterlässt", entgegnete Severus kalt. „Aber du wirst ihn nicht töten!"

Lucius atmete durch, ließ den Dolch in einer Tasche seiner Robe verschwinden, ehe er Severus durchdringend ansah.

„Und warum werde ich ihn nicht töten?", fragte er leise, wobei er jedoch eine gewisse Schärfe in der Stimme mitschwingen ließ.

Severus' Körper spannte sich an, als er einen Schritt vortrat. Wahnsinn ließ seinen Blick kurz flackern, brachte Lucius dazu, vor ihm zurückzuweichen.

„Weil sein Leben _mir_ gehört!"

Plötzlich verstand Lucius. Severus konnte sich nicht an dem Mörder selbst rächen; aber er konnte denjenigen dafür leiden lassen, der Potter verraten hatte: Wurmschwanz hatte sein Leben an dem Tag verwirkt, als er aus Feigheit sein Leben gegen das von James eintauschte.

„Ich verstehe", entgegnete Lucius grimmig lächelnd. „Falls du dabei meine Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen möchtest, stehe ich zur Verfügung."

„Ich werde dich daran erinnern… sollte es soweit kommen, dass ich diese Brut nicht allein ausrotten kann."

Auch Severus' Lippen verzogen sich leicht, eher eine Andeutung, als ein richtiges Lächeln.

„Warum hast du ihn überhaupt erst angegriffen?", fragte er Lucius, während sie gemeinsam den Gang entlanggingen. Vor Lucius' Räumlichkeiten blieben sie stehen.

„Er hat sich wieder in Narzissas Nähe herumgedrückt. Ist das Grund genug?"

„Ich denke schon", seufzte Severus. „Seine Obsession für Narzissa gerät langsam außer Kontrolle."

Lucius drückte die Tür auf, und warf seinem langjährigen Freund einen letzten, ernsten Blick zu.

„Und ich ebenfalls. Du solltest es also bald tun, Severus."

Mit starrer Miene wandte Severus sich ab, Lucius eine Antwort schuldig bleibend, um seinen Weg zum Dunklen Lord fortzusetzen. Sein Bericht über den gestrigen Überfall wurde erwartet.

Der Lord würde zufrieden sein. Keiner hatte gezögert. Keiner hatte sich gegen seinen Befehl aufgelehnt. Wer sollte es auch wagen, wenn der Preis des Gewissens so hoch angesetzt war?

Man tötete ohne darüber nachzudenken, um selbst zu überleben – so hatte Lucius es ihn gelehrt. Das Gewissen konnte zum Schweigen gebracht werden… nach einer Weile. Wenn die Gesichter der Opfer zu einer unerkenntlichen Masse verschmolzen, die Schreie im Laufe der Zeit immer leiser wurden, konnte man seine Taten beinahe vergessen. Alles konnte vergessen werden, wenn man es nur konzentriert genug versuchte. So dachte Severus damals.

Doch er hatte auf schmerzliche Art und Weise erkennen müssen, dass er seinen Dämonen nicht entkommen konnte. Nicht, wenn man ihren Einladungen folgte, die tief sitzende Wunden erneut aufrissen…

_Zwei Tage waren vergangen, seit Severus den Brief mit zitternden Händen geöffnet hatte. Nun wartete er zwischen freudiger Hoffnung und ängstlicher Spannung schwankend darauf, ob James Wort halten würde. Die Sonne versank blutrot hinter dem verbotenen Wald, an dessen Ausläufern sich die alte Eiche befand, deren Schatten Severus verbarg. Nebel zog vom See herauf, legte sich kalt und feucht über das Dorf Hogsmeade._

_Das knisternde Geräusch einer geglückten Apparation ließ Severus erstarren. Sein Herzschlag setzte für eine Sekunde aus, nur um dann schmerzhaft schnell wieder einzusetzen. Seine Beine dazu zwingend, sich zu bewegen, drehte Severus sich um und sah auf._

_Das Erste was ihm auffiel war, dass James' Haar länger geworden war. Doch es hing ihm zerzaust wie immer in die haselnussbraunen Augen. Fragend blicken sie ihm entgegen. Zögernd. So hin und her gerissen zwischen Verlangen und Pflicht, wie er selbst sich fühlte. _

„_Severus…"_

_Nur ein Wort. Nur sein Name. Doch ließ es alles, was bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt geschehen war in den Hintergrund rücken._

_James' Heirat mit Lily Evans. Severus' Knechtschaft unter einem Wahnsinnigen. Nichts dergleichen wog so schwer wie die Sehnsucht, mit der James seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte._

_Sie hatten sich gegenseitig verraten; jeder auf seine Weise. Doch das alles zählte nicht in diesem Augenblick. Die Welt verlor an Kontur, als ihre Hände sich berührten. Die Zeit stand still, und doch verrannen die kostbaren Sekunden._

_Severus' Denken verlor sich in der Weichheit der Lippen, die sich gierig auf die seinen pressten. Im fiebrigen Delirium der Sinne, spürte Severus die raue Rinde der Eiche nicht, die sich schmerzhaft gegen seinen Rücken presste. Er bemerkte nicht die Kälte, welche der Nebel mit sich brachte, als seine Robe unter James' ungeduldigen Fingern riss._

_Der verbotene Beigeschmack ihres Tuns trieb sie an. Verzweifelt waren sie darauf bedacht, soviel wie möglich des jeweils Anderen zu erhaschen. Unrettbar verloren im jeweils falschen Leben, klammerten sie sich aneinander wie Kinder in der Dunkelheit, um diese wenigen gestohlenen Stunden auszukosten, die ihnen blieben._

_Severus war berauscht von James' Geruch, der ihn einhüllte. Seinem Geschmack, der salzig und unendlich vertraut auf seiner Zunge lag. Seinen Händen, die wohlbekannten Pfaden folgten._

_Das Gras lag kühl und feucht unter Severus Händen und Knien, ganze Büschel fielen seinen haltsuchenden Fingern zum Opfer, als ihn heller Schmerz durchfuhr. Er hatte sie beinahe vergessen, diese Qual, die dem Vergnügen voranschritt. James' beruhigende Stimme verfehlte ihre Wirkung auch dieses Mal nicht, ebenso wenig wie die Hand, welche über Severus' angespannte Bauchmuskeln tiefer glitt._

_Als die Wellen der Ekstase nur noch als bittersüßer Nachhall in ihren Körpern echoten, geschah das Unvermeidliche: James' Blick fiel auf das Mal. Und die bis eben noch so sanften Augen waren voller Wut._

„Sag mir, dass es nicht wahr ist!", verlangte er, nach Severus' Arm greifend. „Sag mir, dass du dich nicht diesem Wahnsinnigen angeschlossen hast!"

Die Stimme, die ihm eben noch zärtliche Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, bebte vor Zorn.

Severus schluckte hart, als James aufsprang, sich von ihm entfernte, als ertrage er seine Gegenwart nicht länger.

Noch immer brachte Severus kein Wort heraus, und James kehrte mit wenigen Schritten zu ihm zurück. Seine Finger gruben sich schmerzhaft in das weiße Fleisch von Severus' Schultern.

„ANTWORTE MIR!", brüllte James jetzt. „Warum? Verdammt noch mal?"

Severus senkte den Kopf, sodass die schwarzen kinnlangen Strähnen sein Gesicht verdeckten.

„Weil du mich verraten hast..."  
  
Severus verdrängte jeden Gedanken an James, als er an seinem Ziel anlangte; jetzt brauchte er alle Konzentration, die er aufbringen konnte. Seine Schultern spannten sich kurz an bei Bellatrix' Anblick. Sie stand an den Schreibtisch des Lords gelehnt, und musterte ihn lauernd aus undurchschaubaren Augen.

„Ah, Severus. Bringst du mir gute Nachrichten?"

Die Stimme des Lords klang immer schneidend, auch wenn er, so wie jetzt, um einen sanften Ton bemüht war.

„Ihr könnt mit Euren neuen Dienern zufrieden sein, Mylord."

Severus legte seinen Bericht auf dem Schreibtisch ab... und reagierte eine Sekunde zu spät. Die dürren Finger schlossen sich schraubstockartig um seinen Arm und enthüllten das Zeichen des Lords. Zufriedenheit glomm in den roten Augen, als Voldemort es stolz betrachtete.

"Ich hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet, mein Severus. Nicht, nachdem sie das Mal erhalten haben, dass nur bei ihrem Tod verschwindet."

_Nein, das ist nicht die einzige Möglichkeit dieses Signum verschwinden zu lassen…  
_  
Doch Severus sprach seine Gedanken nicht aus, senkte nur scheinbar ergeben den Kopf, sich der bohrenden Blicke bewusst, die Bellatrix ihm zuwarf.

„Sie alle kannten den Preis, der gezahlt werden muss, um Euch zu dienen."

_Hatten sie ihn wirklich gekannt? Hatte er ihn damals gekannt?  
_  
„Und der Lohn wird der ihre sein, wenn es erst soweit ist", fügte Voldemort lächelnd hinzu.

Ein Lächeln, das Blut gefrieren ließ. 

„Wir alle werden unseren Lohn erhalten."

Severus Haut fühlte sich taub an, an der Stelle, an welcher der Lord ihn festhielt. Doch nicht einmal ein Muskelzucken verriet seine Abscheu gegen die Berührung.

Die Finger des Lords glitten über die blasse Haut, und entließen sie schließlich aus der Gefangenschaft. Severus schaffte es mit viel Willenskraft, nicht über die Stelle zu wischen.

„Wie einfach die Menschen doch gestrickt sind, nicht wahr?", stellte Voldemort höhnisch fest. „Nimm meine wundervolle Bella hier..." Bellatrix zuckte unmerklich zusammen und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „… sie nutzt jede Schwäche der Menschen, um ein wenig Macht zu erlangen…"

Blinzelnd nickte Severus, er ahnte worauf sein Herr hinauswollte, und wagte kaum mehr zu atmen. Hatte er sich etwa verraten?

„Oder nimm Wurmschwanz", fuhr Voldemort fort, während er sich gelassen in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte. „Auch er tut das, was er am besten kann: Vor den Mächtigen kriechen, und um Schutz betteln. Auch er verlangt nach Macht – nach der Macht über Menschen, die schwächer sind als er. Wie die kleine Sklavin, die jenes Beisammensein nicht überlebte, obwohl du und Narzissa euch solche Mühe gegeben hattet, sie zu retten… Für diese Aussicht, hat er seinen besten Freund verraten…"

Wo noch vor Sekunde Severus' Magen gewesen war, befand sich nun ein eisigkalter Klumpen. Er durfte es nicht wissen! Niemand wusste davon, außer...

„Lucius sinnt auf Rache, nicht wahr? Du brauchst nicht zu antworten, ich durchschaue ihn. Er wartet nur darauf, dass ich ihm meinen Schwachpunkt zeige", erklärte der Dunkle Lord so leise, dass Severus ihn kaum verstand. „Ich kenne alle meine Diener, kenne alle ihre Wünsche. Bis auf einen... Ich frage mich, welchen Sold du dir erträumst, Severus..."

Der wenige Speichel reichte nicht aus, um die trockene Mundhöhle Severus' zu befeuchten, wie Sandpapier schrammte seine Zunge über den Gaumen, als er sprach:

„Rache, Mylord..."

Die dünnen Lippen verzogen sich leicht.

„Die Frage ist nur, an wem du dich rächen willst..."

_Er weiß es! Er weiß es!_

„An denen, die es verdient haben", antwortete er tonlos. Seine Hände wurden feucht.

Noch immer lächelte Voldemort.

„Das dachte ich mir."

Das Lächeln verschwand, und Severus hatte das Gefühl, als könnten seine Beine ihn nicht länger tragen. Sein Herr wusste es nicht – zumindest nicht alles.

„Du kannst jetzt gehen."

Severus zwang sich zu einer demütigenden Verbeugung, ehe er mit ungelenken Bewegungen auf die Tür zuging.

„Und Severus..."

Er erstarrte, wohl wissend, dass er wohl doch nicht so leicht entkommen würde.

„Bedenke, dass es viele Augen gibt, die dich beobachten."

Als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss, eilte Severus zu seinen Räumen. Erst dort löste er die eiserne Kontrolle, mit der er seine Emotionen zügelte, und sank in die Knie. Sein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft in der Brust, kalter Schweiß bedeckte seine Haut.

Wie viel wusste der Dunkle Lord? Was wusste er? Und wie viel seines Wissens gab er wirklich preis?

Zitternd richtete Severus sich auf. Ungeschickt griff er nach Feder und Pergament. Die Zeit rann ihnen durch die Finger wie Sand, sie mussten bald handeln…

ooOoo

_Bis eben noch hatte ihn heller Sonnenschein eingehüllt, wärmte den Stiel seines Besens. Doch plötzlich zog Nebel auf. Kalt und undurchdringlich, ihn von allen Seiten umzingelnd. _

„Potter?"

_Auf der Jagt nach seinem lebendigen Leib, spuckte der Dunst gesichtslose Kreaturen aus, die auf ihn zuglitten…_

„Potter!"

_Das Hochgefühl des Fliegens verschwand, wich tiefer Verzweiflung. Die bloße Gegenwart der Dementoren vereitelte jeden klaren Gedanken, ließ seine Sinne schwinden._

_Sein Griff lockerte sich. Der Besen, bis eben noch sicher und schützend, rutschte unter ihm weg und er fiel._

„Potter, verdammt!"

_Seine Finger griffen verzweifelt nach einem Halt suchend in die Luft, erhaschten etwas Weiches, krallten sich darin fest. Verbissen drängte er sich einer unbekannten Wärmequelle entgegen, die sich so tröstlich in der grauen Unwirklichkeit ausmachte…_

„Wach endlich auf!"

Keuchend schlug Harry die Augen auf. Seine Hände waren in blondem Haar verschlungen. Seine Finger verkrampften sich noch mehr, als er der grauen Augen gewahr wurde, die nur eine Handbreit von den seinen entfernt waren.

Dracos Gesicht war dem Harrys so nahe, dass sein keuchender Atem dessen Lippen streifte. Stumm sahen sie sich an, versunken in den Anblick ihres Gegenübers.

Harrys Verstand, noch halb gefangen in seinen Alpträumen, flüsterte ihm Warnungen zu, die ungehört verklangen. Sein ganzes Sein konzentrierte sich auf Draco, dessen Blick seltsam entrückt war, so als wäre er mit den Gedanken weit fort. Dessen bebender Körper auf seinem lag, noch immer tröstliche Wärme verströmend.

Die grauen Augen weiteten sich plötzlich, helle Panik flutete sie, als der Slytherin sich stöhnend losriss und aufsprang.

Auch Harry rappelte sich auf, nicht wahrhaben wollend, was soeben beinahe geschehen war. Seine Finger krampften sich unbewusst um die silbrigen Strähnen, die sich darin verfangen hatten.

Rückwärts stolpernd, warf Draco Harry noch einen letzten gehetzten Blick zu, ehe er sich vollends umwandte und im Schatten der Nacht untertauchte.

Ein Zittern bemächtigte sich seines Körpers. Harry hatte die feinen Muskeln gespürt, die sich unter seinen Fingern bewegt hatten, als Draco seinen Nacken tiefer beugen wollte. Nur Sekunden, bevor Draco sich eilig von ihm gelöst hatte.

Harry schaffte es nicht den hartnäckigen Gedanken abzuwehren, der sich in seinen Verstand schlich…

Er fragte sich, ob er bedauerte, dass Draco gegangen war.

Tbc…


	11. Avada Kedavra!

So, da bin ich wieder und habe ein brandneues Kapitel dabei

Ein großes Dankeschön für die netten Reviews geht an:

**Mitleser, AmyBlack, zissy, Deedochan und FirstKiss**

ooOoo

Zu viele Gedanken stürmten auf Harry ein, während er sich dem Kloster näherte, als dass er auch nur einen davon hätte fassen können.

Dieser letzte, gehetzte Blick aus Dracos Augen ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Fast wie ein gefangenes Tier, das unbändig einen Fluchtweg suchte.

Wohin konnte Draco wohl gegangen sein? Zum Brunnen vielleicht…

Über sich selbst und seine absurden Gedankengänge den Kopf schüttelnd betrat Harry das Kloster.

Er würde nicht zum Brunnen gehen. Er würde den direkten Weg zu seinem Zimmer einschlagen und vergessen, was geschehen war. Er würde vergessen, wie Draco ihn angesehen hatte. Er würde…

Der Kreuzgang lag verlassen vor ihm. Die Kette des Brunnens quietschte leise im Wind, und der Mond vermochte die Dunkelheit der umliegenden Schatten nicht zu durchdringen. Suchend wanderten Harrys Augen umher, bis er sich eingestand dass, selbst wenn Draco hier war, er sich nicht zeigen würde.

Sich selbst dafür verfluchend, den Brunnen überhaupt aufgesucht zu haben, strebte Harry auf die Kammer zu, die er mit Ron bewohnte, in der Annahme, dass dieser schon schlief.

Doch Ron schlief nicht – er saß mit blassem Gesicht auf seinem Bett und sah erwartungsvoll auf, als Harry eintrat. Wie ertappt blieb Harry stehen, der festen Überzeugung, dass Ron ihm den Vorfall mit Draco an der Nasenspitze ansehen müsste.

Ein leises Räuspern ließ ihn herumwirbeln, und er sah sich einem ebenfalls bleichem Neville gegenüber, der ihn ernst betrachtete.

„Wir müssen reden, Harry", eröffnete Neville ihm.

Harrys Faust krampfte sich unbewusst um die blonden Strähnen, die er noch immer darin hielt. Waren sie etwa in der Nähe der Scheune gewesen? Hatten sie etwas gesehen?

„Ich bin wirklich müde, Neville", entgegnete Harry ausweichend – hoffend, diesem Gespräch irgendwie entgehen zu können.

Blinzelnd sah Neville erst zu Ron und dann wieder zu Harry, der erkannte wie sehr er den Jungen mit seinem abweisenden Verhalten verletzte.

„Es dauert nicht lange. Ich weiß, ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen", setzte Neville zögernd an, stockte kurz und betrachtete seine Schuhspitzen.

Harry brach der kalte Schweiß aus. Er war sich plötzlich sicher, was Neville als Nächstes sagen würde, wollte ihm schon über den Mund fahren, ihn zum Schweigen bringen... und brachte doch keinen einzigen Ton hervor.

„Ich habe wirklich nicht lauschen wollen, Harry, aber ich glaube, du solltest es wissen."

Kaum zuhörend, suchte Harry fieberhaft nach einer plausiblen Ausrede für das, was vorgefallen war.

„Sie wollen dir den Avada Kedavra beibringen, Harry", beendete Neville nach einem tiefen Atemzug seine kleine Rede.

Eiseskälte durchströmte Harrys Glieder. Suchte sich beißend ihren Weg bis in die hintersten Winkel seines Körpers. Seine Beine gaben nach. Jeder Gedanke an Draco verschwand, und die blonden Haarsträhnen entglitten achtlos seinen Fingern.

Dankbar für die Tür in seinem Rücken, lehnte er sich dagegen und rutschte daran herunter.

„Harry? Harry, alles okay mit dir?"

Ron sprang auf, die zitternden Schultern seines Freundes umfassend, murmelte er ihm beruhigende Worte zu, bis das Beben nachließ und Harry aufsah. Seine Augen glänzten hart und klar wie geschliffene Edelsteine im Kerzenlicht.

„Ich bin okay. Es war nur… es kam etwas überraschend. Aber es läuft doch darauf hinaus, oder? Ich hätte mir denken können, dass es früher oder später soweit ist."

„Aber…", setzte Neville an, „… aber das bedeutet…"

„Das ich töten muss", vollendete Harry den Satz kalt.

_Zweimal... _

„Ich bin froh, dass du es mir gesagt hast, Neville", fuhr er fort, als seine Freunde betroffen schwiegen.

_Voldemort…_

„Ich komm' schon damit klar. Macht euch keine Sorgen."

Harrys Stimme klang in seinen eigenen Ohren fremd und weit entfernt.

_Und Snape…_

„Ich werde es schaffen!"

Ohne seine Umgebung wirklich wahrzunehmen, flüsterte Harry grimmig immer wieder die gleichen Worte, wie ein düsteres Mantra:

„Ich werde diesen Bastard töten…"

Ron und Neville sahen unbehaglich auf Harry herab, der immer wieder diesen letzten Satz flüsterte. In beiden kroch Furcht hoch, beim Anblick von Harrys Gesicht, das zu einer empfindungslosen Maske erstarrt war.

Er bemerkte die Blicke seiner Freunde und presste die Lippen fest zusammen. Sie brauchten nicht zu wissen, dass er nicht nur von Voldemort sprach…

ooOoo

Severus sah überrascht auf, als die Tür sich öffnete. Die Augen misstrauisch verengt, beobachtete er, wie Bellatrix lächelnd an seinen Schreibtisch trat. Das schwarze Kleid schmiegte sich eng an die Konturen ihres Körpers.

„Darf ich hereinkommen, Severus?"

Mit erhobener Augenbraue lehnte Severus sich zurück, seine Erleichterung darüber, dass nichts Verdächtiges auf seinem Schreibtisch lag, geschickt verbergend.

„Wie es aussieht, hast du das schon getan. Was verschafft mit dieses zweifelhafte Vergnügen?"

Eine schmale weiße Hand griff gespielt gelangweilt nach einem der Dokumente und ließ es, nach einem kurzen Blick darauf, uninteressiert fallen. Sich vorbeugend warf sie Severus einen feurigen Blick zu, und gewährte ihm gleichzeitig tiefe Einblicke.

„Warum so abweisend, Severus?"

„Warum so freundlich, Bellatrix?"

Mit einem dünnen Lächeln beobachtete er, wie Bellatrix sich von ihm abwandte, zum Fenster ging und in die Dunkelheit hinaussah.

„Ich weiß, dass du irgendetwas planst, Severus…"

Bellatrix verlieh ihrer Stimme ein leichtes Beben, das Severus mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben quittierte.

„Oh, nicht doch. Deine Verdächtigungen beginnen mich zu langweilen!"

„Nein! Keine Verdächtigungen."

Mit wenigen Schritten stand sie vor ihm, die hellblauen Augen fixierten verzweifelt Severus' unbewegtes Gesicht.

„Ich will dich unterstützen, bei dem was du planst. Ich ertrage das alles nicht länger", flüsterte sie heiser.

„Wie melodramatisch…"

„Du verstehst mich nicht!"

Ihre Finger krallten sich in die dunklen Roben, während Bellatrix vor ihm in die Knie sank. Ihr dunkles Haar umfloss ihr schmales Gesicht wie schwarzes Wasser.

„Du weißt nicht, wie es ist, _seine _Berührungen zu ertragen. Wie es ist, _sein_ Spielzeug zu sein, sich benutzen zu lassen, wann immer _er_ es wünscht! Ich halte das nicht mehr länger durch. Wenn du seinen Umsturz planst, und ich weiß, dass du es tust, dann möchte ich dir helfen, Severus."

Die schmalen Hände glitten tiefer, und ihre Stimme nahm einen verführerischen Klang an, als sie fortfuhr:

„Ich wäre bereit für meine Freiheit zu zahlen, Severus…"

„Hältst du mich wirklich für so dumm?", fragte Severus gleichgültig. „Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich an _deiner_ Art der _Bezahlung_ nicht im Geringsten interessiert bin; plane ich rein gar nichts, um den Dunklen Lord Schaden zuzufügen."

„Dann sollte ich dir vielleicht meinen Mann anbieten? Man munkelt so einiges über dich und deine Vorlieben…"

„Und ich dachte, der Gipfel der Geschmacklosigkeit wäre schon damit erreicht, dass du mir deinen welkenden Körper aufdrängen willst", entgegnete Severus liebenswürdig lächelnd.

Bellatrix fauchte, eine Hand zum Schlag erhoben, wütend auf. Doch Severus fing ihren Arm geschickt ab, verdrehte ihn und griff gleichzeitig in das schwarze Haar. Ehe Bellatrix sich versah, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sie:

„_Expelliarmus_!"

Schnell fing Severus den Holzstab auf, murmelte eine weitere Formel, und Seile schlangen sich um ihre schmalen Handgelenke. Alle falsche Freundlichkeit fiel von Bellatrix ab, wie Severus mit Genugtuung feststellte; ihr elegant geschnittenes Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine Maske des Hasses.

„Elender Bastard! Das wirst du mir büßen!"

„Vielleicht werde ich das", erwiderte Severus kalt. „Doch jetzt spielen wir dieses Spiel mit meinen Regeln. Warum bist du wirklich hier?"

„Das wüsstest du wohl gern, was?"

Bellatrix' Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch. Ihre lodernden Augen versprachen Severus die buchstäbliche Hölle, sollte er sie jetzt loslassen, doch der feste Griff in ihren Haaren verstärkte sich nur.

„Nein. Eigentlich ist es mir egal, aus welchem Grund du hier bist." Wieder klang Severus desinteressiert. „Was mich viel mehr interessiert ist, was dich glauben ließ, dass ich so dumm wäre, dir zu vertrauen."

Leise Wut schwang in seiner Stimme mit und entlockte Bellatrix ein höhnisches Lächeln.

„Jeder Mann hat seine Schwäche."

„So? Und du glaubst, die meine liegt zwischen meinen Beinen? Danke, aber ich lasse deine Zähne sicher nicht in die Nähe von etwas, was ich zu behalten gedenke."

Die Augen wütend zusammengekniffen, starrte Bellatrix den über ihr aufragenden Severus an. Er genoss ihre Groll und ihre Hilflosigkeit – und dies fachte ihren Zorn nur noch mehr an.

„Eine Frau sollte nichts unversucht lassen."

„Du hast nicht bedacht, dass ich deine Tricks kenne."

„Du weißt nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem, was du glaubst."

„Ah, jetzt machst du mich neugierig. Lass uns doch ein wenig… plaudern…"

„_Ihm_ wird es gar nicht gefallen, wenn du mich verletzt!"

„Wenn er dich wirklich geschickt hat, werden ihn die paar Schrammen nicht stören. Wenn nicht – nun, dann wird er mir vielleicht dankbar dafür sein, dass ich sein Spielzeug wieder zur Vernunft gebracht habe."

Bellatrix' Gesicht verlor an Farbe. Sich wild aufbäumend, versuchte sie sich zu befeien und sank mit einem leisen Schmerzlauf in sich zusammen. Severus' Griff um ihren Arm hatte sich nicht gelockert.

„Du scheinst mich zu unterschätzen, meine Liebe. Du verlässt zu sehr auf deine Vermutung, ich gehörte der Seite des Lichts an. Glaubst du wirklich, ich wäre noch immer ein treuer Anhänger des Lords, wenn nicht auch in mir etwas Böses lauern würde?"

Severus Atem streifte Bellatrix' schweißnasse Stirn. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden von diesen zwingenden Augen, die sich in die ihren bohrten.

„Du würdest mich nicht verletzten!", brachte sie mühsam über die Lippen. Mehr Hoffnung als Tatsache. „Du hältst dich bei Überfällen immer zurück." Ihre Stimme gewann an Sicherheit. "Du überlässt das Blutbad den anderen!"

Severus schmale Lippen verzogen sich höhnisch, als seine Finger grob an der dunklen Haarflut zogen, Bellatrix dazu zwingend, ihren Kopf in den Nacken zu werfen, um dem Schmerz zu entgehen.

„Vielleicht sehe ich einfach nur gern zu", raunte er.

Deutlich traten die bläulich schimmernden Adern an ihrem weißen Hals hervor. Ebenso deutlich konnte Severus den rasenden Puls sehen, der ihre Angst verriet.

„Niemand hier würde es wagen, Hand an mich zu legen!"

„Niemand? Ich denke, ich kenne jemanden, der sich eine solche Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen würde. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Peter mehr als begeistert wäre, dich in die schmutzigen Finger zu bekommen…"

Bellatrix' Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.

„Das würdest du nicht wagen!"

„Nicht?"

„Ich stehe unter _seinem_ Schutz! Du könntest es niemals rechtfertigen!"

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, ein paar Tropfen eines starken Aphrodisiakums würden genügen, um dich ihm gefügig zu machen. Schließlich bist du eine leidenschaftliche Frau. Dann wäre ich nicht derjenige, der sich rechtfertigen müsste", erklärte Severus seidenweich.

Bellatrix schwieg. Ekel und ein Hauch von Furcht spiegelten sich auf ihrem Gesicht wieder. Abwartend beobachtete Severus sie und erhob sich seufzend, als Bellatrix keine Anstalten machte, sich kooperativ zu zeigen. Wortlos kritzelte er einige Zeile auf ein Pergament und brachte es zur Tür. Bellatrix den Rücken zukehrend, rollte Severus unbeobachtet eine kleine Phiole in die Nachricht ein, als wie aus dem Nichts eine abgemagerte Hauselfe erschien, den Brief mit einer tiefen Verbeugung entgegennahm und wieder verschwand.

Drückende Stille beherrschte den Raum, nur unterbrochen durch Bellatrix' keuchende Atemzüge. Zornig sah sie ihn an. Ihr ganzer Körper drückte Abscheu aus – und Furcht vor dem Kommenden.

Lächelnd setzte Severus sich wieder in seinen Sessel, vor dem Bellatrix noch immer kniete, um ihr über die bleichen Wangen zu streichen.

„Du musst Durst haben, Bellatrix…"

Die schlanken Finger gruben sich schmerzhaft in das weiche Fleisch ihres Gesichtes, zwangen die verkniffenen Lippen auseinander und eine klare Flüssigkeit benetzte ihre Zunge.

„NEIN!"

Wild schüttelte Bellatrix den Kopf, versuchte das verabreichte Mittel auszuspucken, das unaufhaltsam ihre Kehle hinabfloss. Mit fliegendem Atem, die stechenden Augen fest auf Severus' undurchdringliche Miene gerichtet, schien Bellatrix auf die unerträgliche Hitze zu warten, die sich ihres Körpers bemächtigen sollte und lachte plötzlich rau auf.

„Veritaserum! Du hast mir Veritaserum gegeben!"

„Gut erkannt…"

„Was willst du hören, widerliches Halbblut?"

„Sing einfach ein hübsches Lied für mich…"

„Du wurdest beobachtet, wie du nachts die Festung verlassen hast, ohne einen Auftrag erhalten zu haben. Solche Dinge machen _ihn_ misstrauisch", würgte Bellatrix die verräterischen Worte hervor. Abscheu spiegelte sich in ihren Augen.

„Und sie erlauben es dir, deine Intrigen zu spinnen, um mich zu Fall zu bringen", fügte Severus nachdenklich hinzu.

„Ich habe dir noch nie getraut und jetzt schwindet auch das Vertrauen des Lords. Du bringst dich selbst zu Fall!", verkündete Bellatrix mit Genugtuung. „Allein dass du Informationen aus mir herauspresst, ist ein Beweis deines Verrates!"

„Nein. Nur ein Beweis, dass ich gerne weiß, was vor sich geht", entgegnete Severus gelassen.

In diesem Moment klopfte es leise, woraufhin dann Peters weinerliche Stimme zu vernehmen war:

„Du wolltest mich sprechen, Snape?"

Panik vernichtete jegliche Selbstbeherrschung Bellatrix'. Breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus wie ein Waldbrand.

„Einen Augenblick noch!", rief Severus bestimmend, ehe er sich wieder flüsternd seinem Gegenüber zuwandte: „Was vermutet er noch?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Bellatrix' Stimme überschlug sich. „Er spricht nie über das, was er denkt."

Wieder ein Klopfen, ungeduldiger diesmal.

„Das genügt mir nicht, Bellatrix!"

Schmerzhaft gruben sich seine Finger in das weiche Fleisch ihrer Wangen.

„Er will Lucius' Loyalität auf die Probe stellen! Doch du wirst einen Auftrag erhalten, um nicht eingreifen zu können. So sehr misstraut er dir inzwischen!"

„Wie will er Lucius testen? Und wann?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sobald er den passenden Köder hat…"

Bellatrix' Augen schwammen in Tränen der Wut und des Hasses. Severus ließ von ihr ab, als Peter ungeduldig rief:

„Was ist jetzt, Snape?"

„Du kannst hereinkommen."

„Nein!", keuchte Bellatrix entsetzt. „Ich habe dir alles gesagt, was du wissen wolltest!"

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Peter trat mit fragendem Gesichtausdruck ein. Als er Bellatrix sah hob er überrascht eine Augenbraue, schwieg jedoch.

Mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln löste Severus die Fesseln.

„Und ich halte mein Wort. Du kannst gehen, auch wenn es nicht viel war, was du mir sagen konntest."

„Du weißt, dass ich dich dafür töten werde!"

„Und du weißt, wen du soeben verraten hast…"

Taumelnd stand Bellatrix auf, ging rückwärts auf die Tür zu, stieß Wurmschwanz zur Seite und floh.

„Kannst du mir erklären, was hier vor sich geht?", fragte Peter, während er die Tür leise schloss. „Was zum Teufel soll diese Maskerade?" Unwillig deutete er auf seinen plumpen Körper.

„Oh, das diente nur dazu, um Bellatrix ein wenig in Panik zu versetzen, mein Freund. Das Veritaserum tat sein Übriges, um ihre Zunge zu lockern."

„Ich muss jetzt eine Stunde lang in der Gestalt von Rattenkopf mein Dasein fristen", schnaubte Lucius erbost. „Ich hoffe wenigstens, dass es sich gelohnt hat."

Nachdenklich trank Severus einen Schluck Wein, ehe er sagte:

„Ich denke, wir haben ein Problem…"

ooOoo

Mit unbewegtem Gesicht hatte Harry McGonagall zugehört, als sie ihm mitteilte, dass er den Avada Kedavra lernen würde. Jetzt sah sie ihm ruhig entgegen, auf eine Antwort wartend, die seine Empörung, seine Abscheu und sein Widerstreben ausdrücken würde.

Nichts dergleichen geschah. Harry nickte nur leicht und ohne zu blinzeln, sah er ihr geradeaus in die Augen.

„Wann?"

„Jetzt. Remus Lupin wird ebenfalls anwesend sein", entgegnete Minerva. Sie verbarg ihre Überraschung, ob der ausbleibenden Reaktion.

„Gut. Ich bin bereit."

Minerva holte Luft, zu einer Frage ansetzend, doch dann nickte sie nur knapp und ging auf die Tür zu.

„Folgen Sie mir. Der Unterricht findet heute draußen statt."

Seine Umgebung wie durch Watte wahrnehmend, lief Harry hinter seiner Lehrerin her, versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was er gleich tun würde… tun musste. Seine Brust war zugeschnürt, ließ jeden Atemzug schmerzen, trotzdem war Harry entschlossen, diesen Weg zu gehen. Er würde es schaffen. Er würde ihnen beweisen, dass er stark sein konnte. Stark genug _dafür_!

Minerva warf Harry einen prüfenden Blick über die Schulter hinweg zu. Sie war zutiefst besorgt. Harrys Augen waren leer und glanzlos. Es beunruhigte sie, dass er scheinbar geradezu darauf gewartet hatte, diesen Fluch zu erlernen. War er wirklich stark genug, dieser Last standzuhalten, die ihm aufgezwungen worden war?

„_Wir tun ihm damit Schreckliches an"_

„_Das Schlimmste. Doch haben wir eine Wahl?"_

„_Es muss einen anderen Weg geben! Ich bin nicht damit einverstanden!"_

„_Wenn du einen besseren Vorschlag hast, dann sag es!"_

„_Wir verraten ihn, verdammt!"_

„_Dessen bin ich mir bewusst."_

„_Er muss allerdings trainiert werden"_

„_Ich sehe nur diese eine Möglichkeit."_

„_Aber…"_

„_Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es übersteht!"_

„_Er wird daran zugrunde gehen!"_

„_Wir alle müssen Opfer bringen."_

„_Und das sagst ausgerechnet du?"_

„_Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du irgendetwas über mich!"_

„_Wie soll es überhaupt funktionieren?"_

„_Mit Glück, Täuschung und einem Köder…"_

Greller Sonnenschein und drückende Hitze empfingen ihn, als er McGonagall ins Freie folgte. Harry nahm nichts davon wirklich wahr. Er sah nicht den grimmigen Zug der Verbitterung um Minervas Mundwinkel. Sah nicht die helle Sorge, welche Remus' Augen dunkel schimmern ließ, als sie ihm entgegentraten. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass sie sich auf dem alten Friedhof befanden. Ein bitterer Geschmack breitete sich auf seiner Zunge aus.

„Harry? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Remus leise.

„Ja, mir geht's gut", entgegnete Harry schroff. „Können wir anfangen?"

Minerva tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Remus, der zweifelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du musst das nicht tun, Harry. Ich bin mir sicher, es gibt einen anderen Weg…"

„Nein! Es muss sein. Ich schaff' das schon." Harry versuchte, seine Stimme zuversichtlich klingen zu lassen, doch sie klang nur hohl und seltsam fremd. „Ich wusste schon lange, dass es darauf hinauslaufen würde. Professor Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass ich Voldemort töten muss. Ich bin bereit."

Minerva abwartend ansehend, holte Harry langsam seinen Zauberstab hervor.

„Also, wie funktioniert es?"

Minervas räusperte sich kurz, als sie den harten Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht sah.

„Es ist nicht damit getan, die Worte nur auszusprechen", begann sie zögernd. „Sie müssen es wollen. Ähnlich wie beim Cruciatus, müssen Sie sich _wünschen_, Ihrem Gegner Schaden zuzufügen."

Harry dachte daran, was Voldemort getan hatte. Daran, dass er nur seinetwegen nie seine Eltern hatte kennen lernen können. An Cedric. Sirius. Nevilles Eltern. All jene zahllosen gesichtslosen Muggel, die für falsche Ideale hatten sterben müssen.

„Das sollte kein Problem sein", murmelte Harry halblaut, den aufgewühlten Blick Minervas ignorierend. „Wie geht's jetzt weiter?"

Wortlos beschwor Minerva einen großen Spiegel herauf. Seine Oberfläche erinnerte an Samt: Ein mattes, lichtschluckendes Schwarz.

„Dieser Spiegel wird den Fluch absorbieren. Zielen Sie sorgfältig, Mr. Potter", erklärte Minerva gepresst.

Sie beobachtete den Jungen währenddessen genau. Die distanzierte Art und Weise, mit der Harry diese Sache anging, hinterließ ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in ihrer Brust. Wieder tauschte sie einen kurzen Blick mit Remus, der sehr blass wirkte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er tun würde, hob Harry seinen Zauberstab, sich auf den Hass konzentrierend, der in seinem Inneren brodelte. Dunkel und glühendheiß wie ein träger Lavastrom, und ebenso vernichtend. Als er den Mund öffnete, glitten die Worte ekelerregend leicht über seine Lippen:

„_Avada Kedavra_!"

Ein schwacher grünschimmernder Lichtschein brach aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes hervor, ließ die glatte Oberfläche des Spiegels zittern, ehe die tödliche Magie von der undurchdringlichen Schwärze verschluckt wurde.

„Das war… erstaunlich…" Minervas Stimme war nur ein Krächzen. „Aber ich denke…"

„_Avada Kedavra!_"

Diesmal war das Licht heller, kräftiger und Harry verspürte grimmige Genugtuung.

„Mr. Potter, ich denke, das reicht für heute!" Ein Anflug der Panik schwang in Minervas Stimme mit – es erschreckte sie maßlos, dass Harry ausgerechnet diesen Zauber so schnell erlernte.

„Ich beherrsche den Spruch. Jetzt muss ich nur noch wissen, ob ich ihn effektiv anwenden kann!"

Wieder klang Harrys Stimme wie die eines Fremden und Minerva spürte, wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten.

„Für heute ist es genug!", erklärte Remus bestimmend, doch Harry schüttelte wild den Kopf.

„Ich muss wissen, ob es funktioniert! Ob ich es schaffen kann, ob ich gut genug bin!"

„Du bist noch nicht soweit."

„Doch!"

Remus griff nach Harrys Arm. Die Sorge über das Verhalten des Jungen schien ihn alles andere vergessen zu lassen, als sich Minerva plötzlich zwischen sie schob, und Harry mit einem durchdringenden Blick ansah.

„Wenn Sie es so haben wollen, Mr. Potter…", begann sie leise.

Ein rasselndes, bedrohliches Knurren kam tief aus Remus' Kehle, als er sich einmischte:

„Nein! Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für eine deiner Lektionen!"

„… werden Sie Ihren Willen bekommen", fuhr Minerva fort, ohne auf Remus zu achten.

Sie zog eine Teetasse aus einer Tasche ihrer Robe und verwandelte sie in einen Raben. Die dunklen Augen des Tieres musterten sie argwöhnisch, als Minerva es vor den Spiegel setzte.

Remus' Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig, als er sich wutentbrannt vor Harry stellte und Minervas Blick suchte.

„Es ist noch zu früh!"

„Mr. Potter scheint anderer Meinung zu sein, Remus. Also geh' beiseite", entgegnete Minerva eisig.

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wolle Remus sich weigern, sein Körper spannte sich, wie zum Sprung bereit. Beinahe greifbare Spannung bereitete sich auf dem alten Friedhof aus, während die Ordensmitglieder sich anstarrten – sich gegenseitig ihren Willen aufzwingen wollten. Harry hielt unbewusst den Atem an, als er sah, wie unermesslicher Zorn Remus' Augen flackern ließ. Dann trat der Wehrwolf mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen einige Schritte zur Seite.

„Also schön…"

Minerva betrachtete Harrys Gesicht, aus dem jede Farbe gewichen war. „Töten Sie diesen Vogel", befahl sie.

Harrys Hand zitterte, als er den Zauberstab auf den Raben richtete, dessen dunkle Augen ihm klar und ruhig entgegensahen.

„_Töte den Überflüssigen!"_

Kalter, klebriger Schweiß brach auf Harrys Haut aus, ließ den Stab in seiner Hand ins Rutschen geraten. Seine Finger schlossen sich fester um das warme Holz.

„_Geh zur Seite, du dummes Mädchen!"_

Der Atem entwich seiner zugeschnürten Kehle mit einem zischenden Geräusch. Seine Hand zitterte stärker…

„_Bitte… Severus…"_

… verwandelte sich vor seinem inneren Auge in eine andere, blassere Hand, die ebenso bebte. Der Rabe breitete raschelnd die Flügel aus.

„_Avada Kedavra!" Und Cedric stürzte._

"_Avada Kedavra!" Und die Augen seiner Mutter brachen._

„_Avada Kedavra!" Und Dumbledore fiel._

Der Rabe erhob sich mit einem unmelodischen Krächzen in die Luft, während Harry mit einem trockenen Würgen in die Knie sank.

Mit einem Schritt war Remus an seiner Seite, er presste die Lippen zusammen, als er die Leere in Harrys Augen bemerkte, die unfokussiert hin und her glitten, gefangen in düsteren Erinnerungen.

„Es ist gut, Harry. Alles ist gut. Wir finden einen anderen Weg!", murmelte er dem zitternden Jungen beruhigend zu, während sein Blick Minerva eine wütende Botschaft schickte, die besagte, dass sie diesmal zu weit gegangen war.

Ein harter Zug grub sich in Minervas Mundwinkel, als sie betrübt den Kopf schüttelte.

„Remus…"

„Wir finden eine Alternative!", zischte er sie an. „Es wird nicht nötig sein, ihn dies durchmachen zu lassen."

Er zog Harry auf die Beine, warf Minerva noch einen letzten wütenden Blick zu, und brachte den verstörten Jungen zum Kloster zurück.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Minerva ihre Hände. Ihre Fingernägel hatten sich in die Handflächen gegraben, grellrote Halbmonde hinterlassend.

„Wir tun ihm damit Schreckliches an", flüsterte sie erstickt und wie aus weitere Ferne schien eine ruhige Stimme zu antworten:

„_Das Schlimmste. Doch haben wir eine Wahl?"_

ooOoo

Remus brachte Harry zu Ron und Hermine, die unruhig in Harrys Zimmer warteten. Rons Gesicht wurde blass, sodass die Sommersprossen dunkel hervortraten, als er seinen Freund sah.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er heiser und sprang auf.

„Der Unterricht ist aus den Fugen geraten. Kümmert euch um ihn, bis ich zurück bin!", murmelte Remus mühsam beherrscht, ehe er aus dem Raum stürmte.

Ron führte Harry zu seinem Bett, drückte ihn an den Schultern herunter, bis er darauf zu sitzen kam. Er sah Hermine hilflos über Harrys Kopf hinweg an. Sorge schnürte ihm die Brust zu, als er beobachtete, wie Hermine eine Hand auf Harrys Arm legte. Ein dünner Schweißfilm lag auf Harrys Stirn, sammelte sich an der bebenden Oberlippe.

„Was ist wirklich passiert?", fragte sie sanft.

Harry blickte auf, tiefe Verzweiflung lag in seinem Blick, als er antwortete:

„Ich habe versagt…"

ooOoo

Remus riss die Tür zu Minervas Büro wütend auf, nur um sie gleich darauf hinter sich zuknallen zu lassen. Er achtete nicht auf Alastor, der ihn, an eine Wand gelehnt, abwartend beobachtete. Seine Handflächen landeten hart auf der Schreibtischplatte, als er Minervas undurchdringliche Miene fixierte.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", fauche er wütend. „Wolltest du ihm wieder seine Grenzen aufzeigen? Gratulation, das hast du geschafft!"

„Es ging um nichts dergleichen, Remus. Und das weißt du auch."

„Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass es zu früh wäre! Er ist noch nicht soweit."

„Die Zeit läuft uns davon, Remus."

„Ihr seid nur allzu bereit, ihn zu opfern. Doch ich bin es nicht. Wir finden eine andere Möglichkeit", erklärte Remus erzürnt.

„Und welche?", fragte Alastor ruhig, der bis dahin nur zugehört hatte, ohne sich einzumischen.

„Jemand anderes muss es tun. Irgendwer, aber nicht Harry. Ich lasse das nicht zu!"

„Und wie soll das funktionieren?", fragte Minerva beherrscht. „Wir waren uns einig…"

„Aber jetzt sind wir es nicht mehr!", unterbrach Remus sie hitzig. „Harry wird diesen Fluch nicht lernen, geschweige denn benutzen!"

Minerva erhob sich langsam, ihre Augen zu wütenden Schlitzen verengt.

„Und wie willst du das verhindern?"

„Wenn es sein muss bringe ich ihn von hier fort!"

Alastor sog scharf die Luft ein, schwieg jedoch ebenso wie Minerva und Remus, die sich mit Blicken bekämpften.

„Du würdest uns verraten?", fragte Minerva schließlich leise.

„Ja."

„Du weißt, welches Risiko wir eingehen, wenn jemand anderes es versucht."

„Ich bin bereit es einzugehen."

Minerva betrachtete Remus' entschlossenes Gesicht. Er würde nicht nachgeben, also nickte sie müde.

„Also gut. Wir finden einen anderen Weg…"

Remus' Schultern sackten erleichtert herab, als er die Augen schloss, zitternd ausatmend. Er bemerkte den kurzen Blickwechsel zwischen Minerva und Alastor nicht.

ooOoo

Inzwischen hatte Harry sich soweit gefasst, dass er seinen Freunden erzählen konnte, was vorgefallen war. Stockend zuerst, dann immer schneller, als wollten die Worte mit Macht seine Lippen verlassen. Die Mauer des Selbstschutzes, die er um sich aufgebaut hatte, fiel, und ließ das Gefühl des Versagens zurück. Doch genau dies weckte seinen Ergeiz.

Hermine blickte ihn besorgt an, schluckte hart, als Harry bitter erklärte:

„Beim nächsten Mal werde ich es besser machen. Ich werde mich im Griff haben!"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Harry", ertönte Remus' ruhige Stimme. Er schloss bedächtig die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich neben Harry auf das Bett. „Du wirst den Unverzeihlichen nicht lernen müssen."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Harry keuchend. „Ich muss es können! Ich muss einfach!"

„Nicht, wenn es einen anderen Weg gibt. Und es gibt immer einen", erwiderte Remus lächelnd. Alle Wut schien wie weggeblasen. Er schien so ausgeglichen wie eh und je.

Harry sprang auf, sah Remus fassungslos an, während die Worte in seinen Verstand vordrangen.

„Es gibt keinen anderen Weg!", seine Stimme überschlug sich. „Kennst du diese verdammte Prophezeiung überhaupt? Ich kann dir den wirklich wichtigen Teil aufsagen: Und der _Eine_ muss durch die Hand des _Anderen_ sterben! Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit!"

„Prophezeiungen müssen sich nicht bewahrheiten, Harry", antwortete Remus gelassen und stand auf. „Du wirst diesen Fluch nicht benutzen müssen, darüber sind wir uns jetzt einig."

„Aber ich nicht!" Harrys Wangen überzogen sich mit Zornesröte. „Ich bin derjenige, der ihn töten muss!"

„Nein!", sagte Remus laut. „Du wirst den Todesfluch nicht lernen. Niemand hier wird dir beibringen zu töten!"

Fassungslos starrte Harry Remus an, nicht glaubend, was er soeben gehört hatte.

„Und wie soll ich Voldemort besiegen, wenn ich ihm gegenüberstehe?", schrie er seine Wut heraus.

Remus sah ihm ruhig entgegen.

„Dazu wird es gar nicht erst kommen. Glaub mir, Harry, es ist besser so", sagte er und verließ den Raum.

Wie betäubt sah Harry die geschlossene Tür an. Seine Fäuste öffneten und schlossen sich zitternd.

„Harry…", begann Hermine unsicher. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, wollte nach seinem Arm greifen, doch Harry schüttelte wild den Kopf.

„Das können die nicht machen!", zischte er und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

„Harry, warte!", riefen Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig. Sie sahen sich an und liefen hinter ihrem Freund her.

Heiße Tränen der Wut blendeten Harry fast, als er in Minervas Büro stürmte, ohne vorher anzuklopfen.

„Ich muss den Avada Kedavra können! Und Sie wissen das!", schrie er seine Lehrerin unbeherrscht an. „Sie können mich nicht so abspeisen!"

„Das tun wir auch nicht. Wir schützen Sie nur", antworte Minerva erschöpft. „Es lohnt sich nicht, darüber zu diskutieren. Kein Mitglied des Ordens wird Sie in dieser speziellen Disziplin weiter unterrichten."

Harrys Blick wurde berechnend.

„Dann werde ich es mir selbst beibringen!"

Minerva lächelte nur und senkte die Spitze ihrer Feder wieder auf das beschriebene Pergament.

„Haben Sie mich nicht gehört? Ich werde ihn mir selbst beibringen!", schrie Harry. Er stand kurz davor, das Schriftstück fortzureißen, um ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Nein, ich habe Sie nicht gehört", entgegnete Minerva gelassen.

Die Feder wurde sacht in das bereitstehende Tintenfass getunkt, als Harry in Fassungslosigkeit erstarrte.

„WAS?"

„Wenn ich Sie nicht gehört habe, weiß ich nichts von Ihren Plänen, Mr. Potter", erklärte McGonagall ausdruckslos. „Wenn ich nichts davon weiß, kann ich Sie auch nicht davon abhalten…"

Erst jetzt sah sie ihn an. Die Augen hinter der Brille funkelten hart und klar. Und Harry verstand. Abrupt drehte er sich um, sah seine Freunde keuchend in der Tür stehen und ging auf sie zu.

„Also bin ich auf mich allein gestellt?", fragte er, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Niemand vom _Orden_ wird Ihnen helfen. Und sie sollten nachts üben, Mr. Potter. Ich denke, die alte _Scheune_ wäre ein passender Ort…"

Überrascht keuchend wirbelte Harry herum, sah den wissenden Ausdruck auf Minervas Gesicht, und flammende Hitze überzog seine Wangen.

„Danke", antwortete er heiser. „Ich habe verstanden."

Nachdenklich ging er an Ron und Hermine vorbei, ohne sie anzusehen. Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich, je näher er dem Speisesaal kam, beinahe rannte er. Doch dann spürte er, wie sich eine Hand um seinen Arm schloss, ihn zum stehen bleiben zwang. Er blickte direkt in Rons verwirrtes Gesicht.

„Kannst du uns jetzt mal verraten, was hier los ist? Verdammt, Harry, rede mit uns!"

„Du hast sie doch gehört", antwortete Harry düster „Keiner vom Orden wird mir helfen."

„Ja. Und warum rennst du jetzt wie ein Irrer durch das Kloster?"

„Ich muss jemanden finden, der den Unverzeihlichen beherrscht, und mir zeigt wie man tötet."

„Ja aber…", setzte Ron an, wurde jedoch von Hermine unterbrochen, die keuchend nach Harrys Hemd griff.

„Nein! Harry, das kannst du nicht tun!"

Harry erwiderte schief grinsend ihren panischen Blick, mit aller Ruhe die er plötzlich fühlte.

„Es wird meinem Stolz zwar das Genick brechen, aber ich muss es wenigstens versuchen", sagte er sanft. „Und wenn keiner von der Guten Seite mir helfen will, muss ich mich eben an die andere Seite wenden…"

Ron war sehr blass geworden, als das letzte Puzzlestück an seinen Platz rutschte.

„Du willst…"

„… Malfoy um Hilfe bitten", vollendete Harry grimmig seinen Satz.

Tbc…


	12. Entschlossenheit

So, da bin ich wieder und wünsche (wenn auch verspätet) allen Feuertanz-Lesern ein frohes neues Jahr :o)

Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews an:

**AmyBlack: seufz **Die arme Minerva hat es wirklich nicht ganz leicht. Und es geht ihr schon um Harry und darum, dass er überlebt. Aber nachdem Remus ihr einen dicken Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hat, muss sie umdisponieren (und ich brauchte einen akzeptablen Grund, die beiden im Dunkeln in die Scheune zu stecken **gg**)

**Deedochan: **In den Büchern wussten Ron und Hermine auch immer alles, und ich kann sie nicht plötzlich ganz an den Rand stellen und ignorieren Aber keine Sorge, sie werden nicht in alles eingeweiht, was zwischen Harry und Draco so vorgeht

**FirstKiss: **Ist die Mail angekommen? Und natürlich soll er den Fluch nachts in der Scheune lernen **gg** Die bietet sich geradezu an

**Zissy: gg** Ich finde deine Reviews absolut witzig: kurz, knapp und immer zutreffend

**BlackFiredragonDrake: **Oh, wow, vielen Dank! Freut mich wirklich sehr, dass die die Story so gut gefällt :D

ooOoo

Harry hatte darauf bestanden, allein mit Malfoy zu reden. Ein hartes Stück Arbeit, wenn er jetzt daran zurückdachte. Ron war bei der Vorstellung, Harry auch nur eine Minute mit Draco allein zu lassen, beinahe wahnsinnig geworden.

„_Er wird dich auslachen, Harry!"_

„_Das muss ich riskieren."_

„_Er wird dich entwaffnen, dich schnappen und dich direkt in die Arme der Todesser hexen!"_

„_Ich werde auf mich aufpassen, Ron."_

„_Verdammt, Harry…"_

„_Ron, das fällt mir auch schon so nicht gerade leicht, und ich kann ihn schlecht um seine Hilfe bitten, während ihr euch gegenseitig an die Kehle geht."_

„_Ach, und seit wann herrscht freundliches Einvernehmen zwischen euch?"_

_Harry antwortete nicht auf diese aufgebrachte Frage. Er sah seinen Freund nur bittend an, bis dessen angespannte Schultern ergeben herabsanken._

„_Also gut, ich werd' mich nicht einmischen", sagte Ron rau. Dann verengten sich seine Augen angriffslustig. „Aber wehe, er versucht auch nur ein krummes Ding, dann hex' ich ihn nach Azkaban!"_

Ein kurzer Blick in den Speisesaal genügte, um Harry zu beweisen, was er längst vermutet hatte: Draco war nicht dort. Er suchte jetzt schon den ganzen Tag nach dem Slytherin – ohne Erfolg. Es war zu offensichtlich, um nicht aufzufallen: Draco ging ihm aus dem Weg. Und darüber ärgerte Harry sich maßlos. _Er_ hätte tausend Gründe gehabt Malfoy zu meiden – nicht umgekehrt! Mal abgesehen davon, dass überhaupt nichts passiert war.

Nichts!

Bis auf diesen letzten Blick.

_Nichts_!

Und Dracos Nacken hatte sich gebeugt…

Seufzend setzte Harry seine Suche fort. Den Gedanken an ihr letztes Treffen wenig erfolgreich verdrängend, verließ er das Kloster und stutzte.

Ein kleines Mädchen lief zielstrebig auf den Friedhof zu. Es war die Kleine, die sich mit Draco unterhalten hatte, da war Harry sich ziemlich sicher. In ihren Händen hielt sie ein unförmiges Paket, das sie mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit aus dem Speisesaal geschmuggelt hatte.

Mit einigem Abstand folgte Harry dem Kind, bis es hinter einem Grabstein verschwand. Vorsichtig schlich Harry näher, bis er Stimmen vernehmen konnte. Erleichterung breitete sich in ihm aus, als er eine davon als Dracos erkannte: Er hatte ihn gefunden.

ooOoo

Megan glühte geradezu vor Stolz, als sie Draco die stibitzten Lebensmittel überreichte.

„Du hast sicher Hunger."

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", antwortete Draco abweisend.

Das strahlende Lächeln Megans bröckelte, und fiel schließlich in sich zusammen.

„Oh… Dann vielleicht später", murmelte sie niedergeschlagen.

Mit überkreuzten Beinen setzte sie sich ins warme Gras und pflückte einige Gänseblümchen, die ihre kleinen Finger ungeschickt miteinander verknoteten. Auf ihrer Unterlippe kauend, vermied sie es Draco anzusehen.

„Es war aber sehr nett von dir, daran zu denken", fügte Draco hinzu. Ein Lächeln ließ seine Gesichtszüge weicher erscheinen.

„Du warst seit gestern nicht mehr im Speisesaal", erklärte Megan schniefend.

„Ich wollte ein wenig… allein sein."

„Du bist doch immer allein."

Draco sah Megan mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und schwieg. Sie hatte ja Recht.

Die kleinen Hände Megans drehen den misslungenen Blumenkranz prüfend hin und her; plötzlich sah sie auf, richtete ihren forschenden Blick direkt auf Dracos Gesicht.

„Ich bin auch immer allein."

„Jetzt auch?"

Megans Zahnlücke wurde entblößt, als sie herzerweichend lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein. Und du auch nicht."

Dracos Kopf schnellte herum, seine Augen weiteten sich, und Harry glaubte für eine winzige Sekunde Panik darin aufflackern zu sehen, ehe sie ihn gewohnt spöttisch musterten.

„Lauschen muss dein neues Hobby sein, Potter."

Harry hielt vorsorglich den Mund, um nicht sofort Streit heraufzubeschwören. Er sah Draco nur an, der seinen Blick unbehaglich abwendete.

„Was willst du, Potter?"

„Ich muss mit dir reden."

Der Blick des Slytherins richtete sich wieder auf Harry, jetzt färbte eindeutiges Erschrecken Dracos Augen dunkler.

„Ich wüsste nicht, worüber", presste er hervor und stand auf.

Harry spannte sich unwillkürlich an. Er hatte geahnt, dass es nicht leicht werden würde. Und er hatte gewusst, dass die vergangenen Geschehnisse die ganze Sache nicht einfacher machen würden.

_Greife an, ehe du angegriffen wirst._

Seinen eigenen Stolz bezwingend sah er Draco entgegen.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe", begann Harry leise. „Der Orden hat versucht, mir den Avada Kedavra Fluch beizubringen und ich… ich konnte es nicht. Ich habe es nicht fertig gebracht, zu töten."

„Und da kommst du ausgerechnet zu mir?", fragte Draco kalt. „Ich bin da wohl die falsche Adresse. Ansonsten wäre ich jetzt nicht hier!"

„Aber du hast ihn geübt", beharrte Harry. „Du hast ihn trainiert und ich…"

Die Bewegung Dracos kam zu schnell, als dass Harry hätte reagieren können. Die schmalen Finger krallten sich in Harrys Hemd fest, gaben ihm einen groben Stoß, der Harry rückwärts taumeln ließ.

„Und du hast keine Ahnung, worauf du dich einlässt!" Draco Stimme überschlug sich, eiskalte Wut stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Vergiss es einfach, Potter! Nimm den Ausweg an, den sie dir bieten. Ich hatte im Gegensatz zu dir keine andere Wahl!"

„Die habe ich ebenfalls nicht!" Auch Harry hob jetzt seine Stimme, er konnte und wollte sein Temperament nicht länger zügeln. „Und du bist der Einzige, den ich fragen kann!"

Dracos Miene war plötzlich bar jeden Ausdrucks. Er wich langsam zurück und musterte Harry ruhig.

„Nein!"

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, unfähig etwas auf diese schlichte Absage zu erwidern, sah Harry wie gelähmt dabei zu, wie Draco sich abwandte und den Friedhof verließ. Megan folgte ihm wie ein Schatten. Doch nicht, ohne zuvor noch einen verängstigten Blick auf Harry zu werfen, der sofort schlechtes Gewissen und Mitleid mit dem Kind in ihm aufsteigen ließ.

Die Enttäuschung lag wie ein schwerer Klumpen in Harrys Magen. Sie ließ seine Hände zittern. Entrüstung und Zorn spülten in eisigen Wellen über ihn hinweg.

Im ersten Moment wollte er Malfoy hinterher stürmen, wollte ihn herumreißen und anschreien, wollte eine Zusage erzwingen. Doch er unterdrückte dieses Verlangen.

Stattdessen beschloss er einfach, hartnäckig zu sein.

Ein leichtes Grinsen hob seine Mundwinkel. Er würde Malfoy einfach solange auf den Fersen bleiben, bis dieser ja sagte!

ooOoo

Er hatte vor langer Zeit damit aufgehört, sie nur heimlich zu betrachten. Ihre weiße Haut zu bewundern, so samtig weich in seiner Vorstellung. Die Art, in der sie ihren Kopf neigte, in der ihr das silbrige Haar über die Schultern floss, ließ sein Blut kochen. Heute noch genauso wie damals.

Seine Lippen wurden schmal, als Lucius nach ihrer filigranen Hand griff, und sie ihn daraufhin anlächelte. Dieses Lächeln, das ihre Augen leuchten ließ – und mit dem sie _ihn_ noch niemals bedacht hatte. Lucius' Blick traf ihn, und er bemerkte mit Genugtuung dessen Stirnrunzeln, das kurze Zusammenballen der Fäuste. Peter lächelte.

Lucius hatte es geschafft, ihn in die Enge zu drängen. Hatte es geschafft, ein Messer an seine Kehle zu setzten, als Peter zu langsam reagiert hatte. Doch hier, in Gegenwart des Dunklen Lords, umgeben von treuen Todessern, war Lucius dazu verdammt, Peter zu dulden. Die Blicke zu ertragen, die er seiner Frau zuwarf. Er konnte höchstens auf eine weitere Gelegenheit hoffen, bei der er seiner habhaft werden konnte.

Das Lächeln um Peters Mundwinkel vertiefte sich. Er ging Lucius aus dem Weg. Kroch durch die Abflussrohre und durch hohle Wände, wenn er die Festung durchqueren musste. Er zeigte sich nur in Gesellschaft in seiner menschlichen Gestalt; also waren Lucius die Hände gebunden.

Er richtete sein Augenmerk wieder auf Narzissa, ließ sich von ihrer anmutigen Schönheit nur zu gern gefangen nehmen, sich an den Tag erinnernd, an dem er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

_Sie ging an ihm auf dem Flur vorbei, ohne seine Anwesenheit zu bemerken. Peter war wie erstarrt. Der Rock ihrer Schuluniform schwang um ihre grazilen Beine; ein Anblick, der Peters Herz für einen Takt aussetzen ließ._

_Sirius' spöttische Stimme rückte in den Hintergrund. Bis eben noch hatte Peter ihm mit glänzenden Augen zugehört, wie er James von seinem letzten Attentat auf Schniefelus berichtete. Doch jetzt konnte er den Blick nicht abwenden, von diesem Wesen, dessen schimmerndes Haar in weichen Wellen über den schmalen Rücken fiel. Es erinnerte ihn an mondbeschienenes Wasser, kühl und seidenweich._

Ein Ruck durchfuhr ihn wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Die feinen Härchen an seinen Armen stellten sich auf, und sein Herz schlug schmerzhaft hart gegen seine Rippen. Gefühle nie gekannter Natur ließen ihn schaudern. Ehrfurcht und Entzücken vermischten sich... was blieb, war Sehnsucht nach etwas, was er selbst nicht benennen konnte.

_Peter war erst elf Jahre alt, und sein Geist konnte die Zeichen, die ihm sein noch unreifer Körper sandte, nicht entschlüsseln._

_Wann immer er die Gelegenheit bekam, sog Peter ihren Anblick in sich auf. Ihre Anmut berauschte ihn wie eine Droge, auch wenn er sich dadurch noch linkischer, unansehnlicher und _unvollkommener_ fühlte. Sie war fünf Jahre älter, sie war eine Slytherin, sie war wunderschön – sie war so unerreichbar wie der Mond._

_Er schlich ihr nach, beobachtete sie aus dunklen Ecken, lauschte verzückt ihrer Stimme, ihrem Lachen. Er war glücklich._

_Peter war sprachlos, als er erfuhr, dass sie eine Black war. Dass sie sogar eine der schrecklichen Cousinen von Sirius sein sollte. Wie konnte etwas dermaßen Bezauberndes angeblich so abscheulich sein?_

_Er flüsterte mit heißen Wangen ihren Namen, wenn der Schlafsaal von gleichmäßigen Atemzügen erfüllt war. Gluthitze breitete sich in ihm aus, wenn er sich die Silben auf der Zunge zergehe ließ._

_Narzissa._

_Ihr Name war Narzissa._

_Als er sein zweites Jahr antrat, sah er sie das erste Mal lächeln. Er hatte sie natürlich schon oft lächeln sehen, doch noch nie auf diese Art. Es kam ihm vor, als hätte jemand in einer dunklen Sturmnacht eine Kerze angezündet, die warmes, reines Licht verbreitete. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, in seinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken wie sturmgepeitschte Blätter umher, ließen seinen Blick verschwimmen, bis er sich über die brennenden Augen wischte._

_Narzissa neigte lächelnd den Kopf, ihm die Sicht auf ihre warmen, blauen Augen verweigernd. Und Peters Blut gefror zu Eis, als Lucius Malfoy eine Hand hob und die glatte, marmorweiße Haut ihrer Wange berührte._

_Er fühlte sich eingeschlossen, gefangen, in einem Kokon, der aus purem Hass und Verzweiflung bestand. Er beobachtete Narzissa weiter, wann auch immer er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte – und mit jedem Blick, den er erhaschen konnte, glaubte er zu sterben. _

_Im Geiste stellte er sich vor, dass sie gezwungen wurde, sich mit Malfoy abzugeben. Dass er sie retten würde vor diesem Ungeheuer mit spitzer Nase und fahler Haut. Wie sie ihm für diese Rettung danken würde. Er stellte sich vor, wie ihre feingliedrigen Hände sein Gesicht umfassen würden. In seiner Vorstellung war ihr Atem warm und süß, wenn sie sich vorbeugte und ihn anlächelte. Dieses Lächeln, das sie sonst nur Malfoy schenkte._

_So unschuldig diese Phantasien am Anfang noch waren, so düster wurden sie, als sich das Schuljahr seinem Ende zuneigte. Der Anblick Narzissas zerrte an Peters Geist. Sie hörte nicht auf, Malfoy anzulächeln. Und die Vorstellung darüber, dass er sie retten und beschützen würde wich dem dunklen Wunsch, sie zu zwingen, ihn ebenfalls so anzusehen._

_In seinem dritten Jahr nahm seine Obsession für Narzissa erschreckende Ausmaße an. Lucius hatte seinen Abschluss gemacht und jetzt konnte er beobachten, wie Narzissa Tag für Tag lange Briefe schrieb – dabei immerzu lächelnd._

_Drei Jahre und sie hatte seine Existenz nicht einmal am Rande bemerkt. Diese Erkenntnis floss durch seinen Verstand wie Gift. Er wollte sie besitzen, wollte sie berühren können wann immer er wollte, wollte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, ihre Bewunderung, ihre Liebe, ihr Lächeln!_

_Das alles sollte ihm gehören, und wenn er es mit Gewalt holen müsste!_

_Sie sah ihn nur ein einziges Mal an. Sie überbrachte Sirius einen Brief seiner Mutter und ließ ihren Blick gleichgültig über die Freunde ihres Cousins streifen. Peters Herz klopfte so laut und hart, dass er glaubte, es müsse jeden Moment zerspringen. Dann wandte sie sich ab und ging davon, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. _

_Sie hatte die Sehnsucht nicht bemerkt, die er verspürte. _

_Die Jahreszeiten vergingen und um Peter wurde es finster. Er würde ihren Anblick nur noch wenige Wochen genießen können. Sie war in ihrem siebten Jahr. Sie würde bald ihren Abschluss machen. Sie würde Lucius Malfoy heiraten._

_Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an jeden einzelnen Tag, der ihm noch blieb, im festen Glauben, die Welt würde aufhören, sich um die eigene Achse zu drehen, wenn er sie nicht tagtäglich beobachten könnte._

_Er prägte sich die schlanke Linie ihres Halses ein. Versuchte, die flinken Bewegungen ihrer Hände in sein Gedächtnis zu brennen. Versprach ihr still, sie niemals zu vergessen – und er hielt sein Wort._

_Narzissa blieb ein Teil von ihm in den kommenden Jahren. In den Jahren, als dunkle Gerüchte die Runde machten. Gerüchte, die besagten, dass es jemanden gab, der Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen lassen konnte. Der neue Hoffnung für die Hoffnungslosen bereithielt. Der einen neuen Weg gehen wollte._

_Es schien, als sei dieser Jemand die Antwort auf Peters Gebete…_

Sein Blick verdüsterte sich, als Lucius Narzissas Hand ergriff, und ihr dabei etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Ihre Augen glänzten, und ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht, nickend stand sie auf. Peter trotzte dem Wunsch, ihr in die dunklen Flure zu folgen, in die sie verschwand. Er spürte die lauernden Augen Lucius' auf sich gerichtet... Peter war nicht dumm. Schweigend sah er zu, wie auch Lucius sich erhob, um seiner Frau zu folgen. Das altbekannte Gefühl der Eifersucht ergriff Besitz von ihm. Doch er konnte warten. Seine Zeit würde kommen.

So hatte _er_ es ihm einst zugesichert…

ooOoo

Harry war wild entschlossen Malfoy zu finden, noch einmal mit ihm zu sprechen – nur schien Draco ebenso entschlossen, genau dies zu verhindern.

Er suchte beinahe das ganze Kloster ab. Vergeblich. Die Scheune war ebenso verlassen wie der Brunnen und der Friedhof. Entschlossen, nichts unversucht zu lassen, lief Harry durch die verwinkelten, schwach beleuchteten Gänge des Klosters, um Dracos Zimmer aufzusuchen. Er stutzte, als er flüsternde Stimmen vernahm, eine davon sehr ängstlich. Sein Instinkt übernahm die Kontrolle, ließ ihn vorsichtig heranschleichen, den Zauberstab zum Angriff erhoben.

Keine fünf Schritte entfernt stand Neville, sah zitternd zu einem hochgewachsenen, dunkelhäutigen Jungen auf, mechanisch den Kopf schüttelnd.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du meinst." Nevilles Stimme klang hoch, kippte beinahe, und strafte seine Worte Lügen. „Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir!"

„Solltest du aber, Longbottom."

„Suchst du Ärger, Zabini?", fragte Harry ruhig.

Blaise fuhr herum, stieß mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht zischend einen leisen Fluch aus, und sah Harry kalt entgegen.

„Verschwinde, Potter! Das hier geht dich nichts an!"

„Ich mische mich halt gern in fremde Angelegenheiten ein", entgegnete Harry grinsend. Wie beiläufig ließ er seinen Zauberstab durch die Finger gleiten, dabei aufmerksam Blaises Gesicht betrachtend. „Meinst du wirklich, es mit Neville und mir gleichzeitig aufnehmen zu können?"

Blaises Augen huschten zwischen Harry, der scheinbar völlig gelassen an die Wand lehnte, und dem bebenden Neville hin und her. Sein breiter Mund verzog sich höhnisch.

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass Longbottom dir keine große Hilfe wäre, habe ich nicht vor, dir auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen." Das Grinsen vertiefte sich, als er mit glitzernden Augen fortfuhr: „Ich will mir schließlich nicht den Unmut gewisser Leute zuziehen…"

Mit einem letzten verächtlichen Blick auf Neville, wandte Blaise sich ab und verschwand um die nächste Biegung, einen mehr als verwirrten Harry zurücklassend.

„Was zum Teufel war _das_ eben? Was wollte er von dir?"

An seiner Unterlippe nagend, sah Neville schulterzuckend zu Boden.

„Nichts", murmelte er, förmlich unter Harrys eindringlichen Blicken schrumpfend. „Du hattest Recht, Zabini wollte nur Ärger machen."

Hektische rote Flecken breiteten sich auf Nevilles Wangen aus, als er sich ohne aufzusehen an Harry vorbeidrückte, ihm für seine Hilfe dankte und davoneilte.

Verblüfft starrte Harry ihm nach. Er kannte Neville jetzt lange genug, um zu wissen, dass der Junge ihn angelogen hatte. Doch auch ohne ihn zu kennen, hätte er diese fadenscheinige Lüge durchschaut. Der Gryffindor unterdrückte den Impuls, Neville zu folgen, ermahnte sich, dass er selbst genug Probleme hatte, die erst einmal gelöst werden mussten, und setzte seinen Weg fort. Jedoch beschloss er, Neville zumindest im Auge zu behalten. Nur für den Fall, dass dieser wieder in Bedrängnis geriet, oder doch bereit war, sich ihm anzuvertrauen.

Seine Schritte gerieten ins Stocken, als er sich der schlichten Tür näherte, hinter der er Draco vermutete. Seine Finger waren seltsam klamm, als er zögernd die Hand hob, um zu klopfen. Keine Reaktion. Frustriert schnaubend, fuhr er sich kurz durch die Haare, drückte entschieden, aber alles andere als hoffnungsvoll, die Klinke herunter, und stolperte in den dahinter liegenden Raum.

„Eines muss man dir lassen, Potter, du bist wirklich stur."

Nach einem letzten Rest Würde suchend, richtete Harry sich verlegen auf, strich sich die wirren Haare aus der verschwitzten Stirn, um Draco anzuschauen.

„Entschlossen", antwortete er. „Ich bin entschlossen."

Draco lag mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Händen auf dem schmalen Bett; er wirkte völlig entspannt.

„Nenn es wie du willst, ich werde dir trotzdem nicht helfen", entgegnete er ruhig, ohne seinen Blick von der Zimmerdecke zu lösen.

Die altbekannte Wut stieg in Harry auf, ließ Hände und Stimme gleichermaßen zittern, als er bemüht bedächtig antwortete:

„Warum nicht?"

Endlich wandte Draco den Kopf, die blassen Lippen zuckten ein wenig. Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob aus Nervosität oder Amüsement.

„Du bist doch so _entschlossen_, Potter, warum machst du es nicht einfach allein? Oder frag deine Freunde."

„Du weißt, dass ich jemanden brauche, der den Fluch schon beherrscht."

Mit einem Ruck setzte Draco sich auf, sein durchdringender Blick ließ Harry unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurücktreten.

„Ich kenne nur die Lehrmethode meiner Tante. Sie würde dir nicht gefallen."

„Mir sind die Methoden egal!"

„Kannst oder willst du es nicht verstehen, Potter? Ich hab nein gesagt und jetzt verschwinde!"

„Nein."

„Gut, dann gehe ich."

Zittrig vor Zorn und Machtlosigkeit sah Harry zu, wie Draco aufstand, und an ihm vorbei auf die Tür zuging. Seine Hand schnellte vor, griff nach dem hellen Unterarm, auf dem sich das Dunkle Mal grotesk abzeichnete.

„Bitte, Draco…"

Der fremde, zum ersten Mal ausgesprochene Name, der _Vorname_ des Slytherin, schmeckte seltsam auf Harrys Zunge. Das Fehlen jeglicher Verachtung, mit der er ihn sonst immer ausgesprochen hatte, ebenfalls. Harry spürte den Ruck, der durch den Körper des anderen Jungen ging, als wäre er geschlagen worden. Schnell ließ er Draco wieder los, und wartete mit rasendem Puls auf die Antwort.

Diese bestand aus einem gesenkten, verneinend geschüttelten Kopf, einer zitternden Unterlippe, und jäh so hilflos und kindlich erscheinenden Gesichtszügen, die schnell von hellblonden Strähnen verborgen wurden.

Harry stand wie angewurzelt da. Dracos Anblick ging ihm so eigenartig... _nahe_. Für einen Moment traten seine Absichten und seine _Entschlossenheit_ in den Hintergrund – aber nur für einen Moment.

„Bitte, _Draco_."

Noch immer wurde Harrys Blick nicht erwidert, die herabsackenden Schultern verrieten jedoch die Kapitulation.

„Mitternacht, an der alten Scheune", murmelte Draco kaum hörbar. „Und komm allein!"

Erleichtert schloss Harry für einen Moment die Augen, seine Fäuste im Triumph ballend.

„Ich werde da sein."

Als er Dracos Zimmer verlassen hatte, lehnte er sich mit bebenden Knien gegen die Tür. Er hatte es geschafft. Und es hatte ihn nichts weiter gekostet, als seinen Stolz.

ooOoo

Anscheinend hatte Ron gehofft, dass Draco einfach kategorisch ablehnen würde, womit die ganze Sache dann vom Tisch wäre. Doch jetzt war er einer heillosen Panik so nahe, wie man nur sein konnte. Die Sonne war vor Stunden untergegangen, Mitternacht rückte unaufhaltsam näher. Harry machte sich für das Treffen mit Draco bereit, doch da gab es ein Problem: Ron wollte ihn partout nicht allein gehen lassen.

„Er wird dich auf dem Friedhof verscharren!"

„Ron, das hatten wir doch alles schon", entgegnete Harry seufzend. Er sah Hermine hilfesuchend an, die auf seinem Bett saß und den Kopf schüttelte, als Zeichen, dass sie sich nicht einmischen würde. In ihrem Blick lag etwas Abwartendes, beinahe Wissendes, seit Harry seinen Freunden von dem Gespräch mit Malfoy erzählt hatte. Etwas, das fast an Resignation grenzte.

„Ich kann mich ja irgendwo in der Nähe verstecken und…"

Rons Gesicht hatte beinahe die Farbe seiner Haare angenommen, und Harry legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Ich werde auf mich aufpassen", sagte er ernst. „Ich brauche diesen Unterricht und du weißt das. Malfoy hat verlangt, dass ich allein komme. Wenn er dich entdeckt, habe ich nicht mehr die geringste Chance, diesen Fluch zu lernen."

„Dann lernst du ihn eben nicht! Remus hat gesagt, dass es andere Wege gibt!"

„Und welche sollen das sein?", fragte Harry müde. „Glaubst du, mir macht es Spaß, mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten zu müssen? Ihn um etwas _bitten_ zu müssen?"

„Nein, aber…"

„Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen machst, Ron, aber ich werde allein gehen."

Harry bemerkte den Blick, den Ron Hermine zuwarf, und konnte ihr Kopfschütteln erahnen. Sie würde sich auch nicht auf Rons Seite schlagen. Die Fäuste geballt sah Ron wieder zu Harry, langsam nickend.

„Okay, ganz wie du willst. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass man ihm nicht trauen kann, also sei wirklich vorsichtig. Lass ihn nicht in die Nähe deines Zauberstabes!"

„Natürlich nicht...", begann Harry, unterbrach sich aber und biss sich auf die Lippe, um das unangebrachte Auflachen aufgrund Rons ungewollt zweideutiger Forderung zu unterdrücken. Gleichzeitig bereitete ihm der Gedanke daran, dass er es überhaupt als etwas Zweideutiges interpretierte, Magenschmerzen. „Natürlich nicht", wiederholte er fest.

Ron erschien etwas besänftigter, wenn auch nicht viel, also atmete Harry erleichtert aus und öffnete die Tür.

„Ich bin bald wieder da."

Rons verbissenen Gesichtsaudruck und Hermines wehmütiges Lächeln mit sich nehmend, machte Harry sich auf den Weg zur Scheune. Seine Nerven lagen beinahe blank, auch wenn er seinen Freunden absolute Gelassenheit vorgespielt hatte. Er konnte das Bild Dracos, wie er mit bebenden Lippen den Kopf gesenkt hatte, nicht vergessen.

Der beinahe volle Mond erleuchtete das verfallene Gemäuer, vor dessen Tür eine schmale Gestalt auf ihn wartete. Draco hielt eine Laterne in der Hand deren flackerndes Licht sein Gesicht in bizarre Schatten hüllte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du deine Wachhunde wirklich abschütteln kannst", bemerkte Draco spöttisch, sobald Harry vor ihm stand. „Muss harte Arbeit gewesen sein."

„Das nennt man _Freundschaft_! Sie trauen dir eben nicht."

„Du doch auch nicht, trotzdem bist du hier."

„Du weißt genau, dass ich deine Hilfe brauche. Ich bin nur deswegen hier."

Mit einem höhnischen Lächeln öffnete Draco das Scheunentor.

„Ja, warum auch sonst."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er den bitteren Unterton verscheuchen, der sich in Dracos Stimme gemischt hatte, und sah sich in dem halbdunklen Raum um. Ein Geruch nach altem Stroh, Holz und Lehm stieg ihm in die Nase. Zentimeterdicker Staub lag auf alten Weinfässern, welche die Wände säumten. Neugierig umrundete er die gewaltigen Stützbalken und blieb verblüfft stehen, als er den Spiegel in der Mitte der Scheune sah, den Minerva für seinen gescheiterten Unterricht benutzt hatte.

„Anscheinend sind nicht alle vom Orden der Ansicht, dass du den Fluch nicht lernen solltest."

„Sieht so aus…"

Nachdenklich betrachtete Harry den Spiegel, bemerkte die daneben stehenden Teetassen, was ihm ein bitteres Lächeln entlockte – McGonagall hatte an alles gedacht.

„Verrat mir eines, Potter. Wer ist so unglaublich scharf darauf, dich zum Mörder auszubilden, ohne sich selbst die Finger dabei schmutzig zu machen?", fragte Draco ohne den geringsten Spott, während er eine der filigranen Tassen aufhob.

„McGonagall."

„Das hab ich mir gedacht", murmelte Draco und warf Harry die Tasse zu. „Lass uns anfangen!"

Übelkeitserregende Panik schwappte über Harry hinweg, einen sauren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge hinterlassend; dennoch nickte er entschlossen. Seine Hände zitterten leicht, als er seinen Zauberstab hob und ihn auf die Tasse richtete. Das hübsche blassblaue Rankenmuster verschwamm vor seinen Augen, als er den Spruch flüsterte, der sie in eine Ratte verwandelte. Mit steifen Fingern setzte er das Tier vor dem Spiegel auf den Boden, es sogleich mit einem Ganzkörperklammerfluch bannend.

Abwartend sah er Draco an, der auf einem der Fässer saß, und den Blick ohne zu blinzeln durch einige aberwitzig in die Stirn hängenden, hellen Strähnen erwiderte. Das Beben seiner Hände verstärkte sich, als er daran dachte, wie weich eben diese silbrigen Haarsträhnen waren. Der Drang, sie wieder zu berühren, war beinahe übermächtig.

_Es ist nichts passiert!_

Nur dieser letzte Blick, dieser gehetzte Blick…

_Da war nichts!_

… und jetzt fixierten dieselben Augen ihn ruhig und gelassen, gelangweilt beinahe.

Harrys Mund wurde trocken, sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Die Luft schien zu vibrieren – Harry erkannte, dass er kurz davor war, etwas sehr Dummes zu tun. Wut breitete sich in ihm aus, pulsierte zähflüssig in seinen Venen und ließ seinen Blick undeutlich werden, Draco hinter einem roten Schleier verschwinden, und Harry die Absurdität seiner Empfindungen vergessen.

„Du wolltest mir die Methoden deiner Tante zeigen", brach Harry heiser das Schweigen.

„Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass sie dir nicht gefallen würden."

„Aber sie sind bestimmt effektiv!"

Die Lippen zu einem zynischen Lächeln verzogen, schwang Draco sich von dem Holzfass und schlenderte auf einen Harry zu, der das Atmen vergaß.

„Schaue deinem Opfer in die Augen und genieße die Sekunden, in denen die Erkenntnis darin aufflackert, dass du das Letzte bist, was sie sehen. Schwelge im Triumph, wenn du einen ebenbürtigen Gegner vor dir hast, doch wende dich im Ekel ab, wenn es ein kreischender Muggel ist, der um sein Leben fleht. Zögere den Moment hinaus, gib ihnen einen letzten Funken Hoffnung, ehe du die Worte sprichst. Sieh genau hin, Draco! Lerne! Versagen wird bestraft und es gäbe nichts, was dich vor des Lords Strafe retten könnte!"

Harry konnte Dracos warmen Atem auf seiner Wange spüren, sah das unruhige Flackern in den grauen Iriden, während der Slytherin sich an seinen eigenen Unterricht erinnerte. Kälte, scharf und beißend, breitete sich in Harry aus, als sein Gegenüber weiter sprach:

„Sie brachte mich zu einem Denkarium, und ich _durfte_ einer solchen Strafe zusehen. Der Junge war kaum älter als ich – er hatte es nicht geschafft, die Aufnahmeprüfung zu bestehen… er hatte es nicht geschafft, einen Muggel umzubringen."

Draco stockte, atmete zitternd aus, die Fäuste ballend.

„Wusstest du, dass der Dunkle Lord sich nicht dazu herablässt, diese Strafen selbst durchzuführen? Er kennt seine Anhänger, nutzt deren Naturell für seine Zwecke, und gibt ihnen gleichzeitig das, was sie brauchen, um unter Kontrolle gehalten zu werden. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange sie mich hat zusehen lassen. Die Bilder, die Schreie traten irgendwann in den Hintergrund, aber sie hatte erreicht, was sie wollte: Ich war entschlossen Dumbledore zu töten – weil ich nicht selbst so enden wollte!"

Sauerer Speichel füllte Harrys Mund. Er musste hart schlucken.

„Stimmt, die Methoden deiner Tante gefallen mir nicht…"

„Warum nimmst du den Ausweg nicht an, den sie dir bieten? Irgendwann gibt es kein Zurück mehr."

„Weil es schon zu spät ist."

Dracos Schultern sackten herab, auch sein Blick wurde seltsam weich, als er auf die erstarte Ratte deutete.

„Dann tu es einfach. Wenn es für dich keinen anderen Weg mehr gibt, dann musst du es einfach tun."

Mit jedem Wort wich Draco Schritt für Schritt zurück, ohne den Augenkontakt zu brechen.

Harrys Finger waren klamm, als er den Zauberstab hob. Er wusste, wie mühelos die Worte über seine Lippen kommen konnten. Wusste, dass sie die kalten Knopfaugen der Ratte erlöschen lassen würden. Wusste, wie viel von ihnen abhing, was es bedeuteten würde, diesen Fluch zu beherrschen; diesen Vorteil zu haben. Und er wusste auch, dass Draco ihn beobachtete.

Er verbannte die Ratte aus seinem Geist, ließ an ihrer Stelle die Gestalt Voldemorts entstehen. Stellte sich die glühenden Augen, die schneidende Stimme vor, die Tod und Verderben befahl.

Harry atmete zitternd ein, vertrieb die Stimmen von Dumbledore, Cedric und seiner Mutter aus seinen Gedanken.

„_Avada Kedavra!"_

Glühendes, grünes Licht traf den erstarrten Körper der Ratte, hüllte sie ein, spiegelte sich funkelnd in deren Augen... Harry brach würgend in die Knie.

Mit geschlossenen Augen rang er nach Atem, spuckte dickflüssigen, nach Galle schmeckenden Speichel aus und lehnte sich dankbar gegen die kühle Handfläche, die sich gegen seine Stirn presste, seine Haare zurückhaltend. Hustend richtete Harry sich auf, und Draco zog schnell seine schlanken Finger zurück.

„Immerhin hast du es schon mal geschafft, den Fluch loszuschicken, während du das Vieh ansiehst", stellte er gepresst fest.

Harry rückte beschämt ein wenig von ihm ab. Seine Zunge kämpfte mit den Silben.

„Was meinst du damit? Ich habe die Ratte doch getötet."

„Einen Scheiß hast du, Potter. Sie lebt noch."

Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch, die geröteten Augen ungläubig geweitet.

„Aber…"

Skeptisch betrachtete Harry die erstarrte Ratte, löste den Klammerfluch und sah fassungslos zu, wie der graue Körper in den Schatten verschwand. Enttäuschung wühlte in seinen Eingeweiden. Die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt, blickte er Draco an.

„Was hab ich falsch gemacht?"

„Du musst es wollen, Potter. Nur die Worte reichen da nicht."

Dracos Augenmerk richtete sich auf den Boden und seine Lippen verzogen sich angewidert.

„Würde es dir was ausmachen, diese Sauerei verschwinden zu lassen?"

Mit blutroten Wangen zog Harry den Zauberstab, reinigte den Boden, und rutschte dann zu einem Balken, mit geschlossenen Augen dagegen lehnend.

„Hast du genug?", fragte Draco spöttisch. „Willst du endlich aufgeben?"

Verärgert beobachtete Harry Dracos Gesicht, als er sich neben ihm niederließ. So nah, dass sich ihre Schultern berührten. Und keiner von beiden rückte ab.

„Für heute, ja. Wir können morgen weitermachen", antwortete Harry vermeintlich entspannt. „Es sei denn, du zierst dich wieder."

Nonchalant zuckte Draco die Schultern, die Lippen noch immer hämisch verzogen.

„Ich halte mein Wort, Potter. Das tun Malfoys immer."

„Natürlich…" Harrys halb geschnaubte Antwort triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass du deine verqueren Ansichten für dich behalten kannst. Du weißt nichts über mich oder meine Familie!"

Der ärgerliche Unterton schwang zu deutlich mit, als dass Harry ihn hätte ignorieren können. Seine Zunge, schneller als seine Gedanken, formulierte die Antwort, ehe er überlegen konnte.

„Bis jetzt kannte ich deinen Vater nur als versnobten Rassisten, der einem durchgeknallten Irren die Stiefel leckt. Pardon, aber ich kann ihn mir schlecht als liebevollen Daddy vorstellen, der dich auf den Knien schaukelt."

Er spürte wie sich der Körper neben ihm versteifte, und bedauerte die unbedacht gesprochenen Worte.

„Warum glaubst du, gibt er sich distanziert in der Öffentlichkeit, Potter?", fragte Draco leise. „Weil er gefühlskalt und arrogant ist, oder weil er mich und meine Mutter schützen will?"

Harry sog scharf die Luft durch seine Nase ein, als ihm bewusst wurde, was Draco ihm offenbarte.

„Er wollte euch schützen? Aber warum? Wovor?"

Draco blickte auf. Seine Augen wirkten müde und seltsam erwachsen, als hätten sie schon zuviel gesehen für die wenigen Jahre, die ihr Besitzer gelebt hatte.

„Wenn du dem Dunklen Lord dienen willst, kannst du dir keine Schwäche leisten. Du darfst ihm keine Angriffsfläche bieten. Tust du es doch, bist du seinen Launen ausgeliefert."

Draco stand auf, und unerklärlicherweise vermisste Harry sie Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausgegangen war.

„Wir tragen alle unsere Masken, Potter. Eine für jede Gelegenheit."

Erst als Draco schon beinahe am Scheunentor angelangt war, antwortete Harry. Wieder einmal ohne darüber erst nachzudenken, verlange er zu wissen:

„Und welche Maske hast du gestern Nacht getragen?"

Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Fest. Nicht glaubend, dass er diese Frage wirklich gestellt hatte. Aber er konnte den Blick nicht von Draco abwenden, der wie versteinert stehen geblieben war und sich zittrig lachend durch die Haare fuhr.

„Ich weiß nicht, was genau du geträumt hast, aber ich bin wach geworden, als du an meinen Haaren gezerrt hast", antwortete Draco heiser. „Was auch immer du glaubst gesehen zu haben, Potter, du hast es dir eingebildet. Da war keine Maske. Da war gar nichts!"

_Da war nichts!_

Kalte Nachtluft drang in die Scheune ein, als Draco, ohne Harry noch einmal anzusehen, in der Finsternis verschwand, die Laterne mit sich nehmend.

Harry atmete dankbar die würzige Kühle ein, und starrte lange unfokussiert an die Decke, ließ den gestrigen Abend noch einmal Revue passieren.

Dunkle Schatten hatten ihn gejagt…

_Potter?_

… hatten an seinem Geist, seiner Kraft gezerrt…

_Potter!_

… es war entsetzlich kalt gewesen und dann war da Wärme…

_Potter, verdammt!_

… tröstliche, köstliche Wärme…

_Wach endlich auf!_

… und Weichheit, die ihn vor dem Fall bewahrte…

_Ich bin wach geworden, als du an meinen Haaren gezerrt hast._

Harrys Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem gallebitteren Lächeln.

„Einen Scheiß hast du, Malfoy", flüsterte er der Dunkelheit zu. „Du warst schon vorher wach!"

ooOoo

Dracos Atem ging schnell und keuchend, obwohl er sich um einen langsamen Gang bemühte. Er wollte nicht wirken, als sei er auf der Flucht. Er war auch es nicht. Potter hatte die Lüge, dieses verräterische Zittern, nicht aus seiner Stimme herausgehört. Er _durfte _es nicht bemerkt haben!

Seine Finger, steif und kalt, schlossen die Tür auf. Erleichterung darüber endlich allein zu sein, unbeobachtet zu sein, durchflutete Draco. Er sah sich um, wohl wissend, was er sehen würde: Ein erschreckend kleines Zimmer, einen alten Tisch, den Schrank, dessen Holz schon splitterte, und ein marodes Bett. Er besaß nichts, mit dem er seinem neuen Zuhause so etwas wie eine private Note hätte verleihen können.

Seufzend setzte er sich auf die dünne Matratze, sich wohl zum hundertsten Mal fragend, wie es ihm ergangen wäre, wenn er in der Lage gewesen wäre, seinen Auftrag auszuführen. Sich zu einer Kugel zusammenrollend, schloss Draco seine brennenden Augen.

Es war müßig darüber nachzudenken, was passiert wäre. Er hatte versagt – und sein Leben war nur noch ein einziges Chaos.

Es gab nur eine einzige Konstante: Potter.

Dracos Finger umklammerten seine Knie, zogen die schlanken Beine noch ein wenig dichter an den zitternden Leib.

Wann genau hatte sein Körper sich gegen ihn gewandt? Wann genau hatte er angefangen, Potter mit anderen Augen zu sehen? Wann war ihm die Kontrolle über sich selbst abhanden gekommen? Draco wusste es nicht mehr. Es spielte auch keine Rolle. Wichtig war nur, dass es so war – und dass es jeden Augenblick in Potters Gesellschaft zur Qual machte.

Dennoch genoss er diese Qual. Suchte die Nähe des Anderen und sei es nur darum, einmal mehr dieses zornige Aufblitzen in den grünen Tiefen zu sehen. Ihn einmal zu berühren, ohne dass sie beide vor Wut bebeten. So wie gestern Nacht…

_Draco konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, als Harrys Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig über halbgeöffnete Lippen floss. Die harten Konturen seiner Gesichtszüge waren fort. Schlaf ließ Harry jünger erscheinen, beinahe… verletzlich._

_Zögernd streckte Draco eine Hand aus, berührte sacht den dunklen, abstehenden Haarschopf, der sich wider Erwarten erstaunlich weich unter seinen Fingerkuppen ausmachte. Mit angehaltenem Atem strich er über Harrys Wange, zuckte zurück wie verbrannt, als ein gepeinigtes Stöhnen erklang. Und er verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen, als er bemerkte, dass er es war, der diesen Laut hervorgebracht hatte._

_Der Körper neben ihm bewegte sich unruhig, und Draco sah starr vor Entsetzen auf. Die Panik darüber, ob Harry die unmerkliche Berührung gespürt haben könnte, legte sich, als er die noch immer geschlossenen Augen sah. Unruhe beschlich ihn, als Harry begann, sich hin und her zu wälzen. Die Augen zuckten nervös unter den Lidern, auch Harrys Atmung beschleunigte sich zusehends._

_Fragend rief Draco seinen Namen, versuchte ihn schüttelnd zu wecken – und spürte plötzlich kräftige Finger in seinem Haar. Verzweifelt danach greifend, als wäre er der letzte Anker zur Realität. Und jeglicher Verstand trat in den Hintergrund._

_Da war nur noch Harry gewesen, der sich ihm entgegendrängte. Sein warmer Atem, der Dracos Gesicht streifte. Der über geöffnete Lippen glitt…_

_Was dann geschehen war... beinahe geschehen war..._

Draco vergrub sein Gesicht in der Armbeuge und atmete zitternd aus. Er musste den Gedanken daran verdrängen, musste sich auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren. Alles andere würde die Situation nur noch komplizierter machen, als sie ohnehin schon war.

Es war schon Schlimm genug, dass er ihm seine Hilfe zugesichert hatte. Dass er sich von dem Klang seines Namens, von Harrys Flehen, von dem Flehen seines Feindes hatte betören lassen. Dass er so verdammt schwach war!

Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Snape in den dunklen Kerkern des Lords. An die Eiseskälte, die ihn ergriffen hatte, als er sich der Tragweite des Besprochenen bewusst geworden war.

An diesen letzten Satz, den Snape gesagt hatte:

„Ich weiß, was ich von dir verlange."

An das taube Gefühl seiner Zunge, als er geantwortet hatte:

„Ich denke nicht, dass Sie das wissen, Sir…"

Und an diesen letzten Blick aus dunklen Augen, in denen der Wahnsinn aufgeblitzt hatte.

„Doch, das tue ich."

Wahnsinn. Wissen. Mitleid.

Vielleicht wusste er es wirklich. Und diese Erkenntnis ließ Draco würgen.

Dies, und die Tragweite ihres Tuns.

Verrat.

Auf beiden Seiten…

Tbc…


	13. Wie der Vater so der Sohn?

Vielen Dank an:

**Zissy**: Und Harry liebt Draco… **g **Er weiß es nur noch nicht ;o)

**AmyBlack**: Ich??? Meine Leser in die Irre führen? Würde ich nie tun **gg** Und wir kommen der Harry und Draco Sache schon sehr viel näher ;o)

**FirstKiss:** Bald gibt es ganz viel Megan **g** Ich habe noch Großes mit ihr vor ;o) Und mit Draco geht's demnächst bergauf. Versprochen **g**

Und ein großes Dankeschön an meine Betaleser: **Alraune **(für die inspirierenden ICQ Gespräche) und **BlackPriestess **(Die mir so oft einen Schups in die richtige Richtung gibt und ab und an Muse spielt **g**)

ooOoo

Wie der Vater, so der Sohn?

ooOoo

Immer wieder sah Remus unruhig aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne stand tief. Am Himmel zeigten sich bereits die ersten roten Schlieren, die das helle Firmament wie blutende Wunden durchsetzten.

Remus erschauderte: Bald war es soweit.

Der Erdtrabant zerrte schon jetzt an seinen Nervenenden, ließ sie im uralten Rhythmus vibrieren. Erhitzte Blut und Gemüt, narrte seinen Verstand, sodass er seine Schläfen massierte, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Die Bestie lauerte schon in ihm. Darauf wartend, dass er die Kontrolle verlor, sie jagen ließ, sich selbst vergaß…

Er konnte Harry erkennen, der mit gesenktem Kopf an eine Weide lehnte und, halb verdeckt von den herabhängenden Ästen des Baumes, ein kleines Mädchen beobachtete. Die Kleine redete ihrerseits lebhaft mit einer Person, die sich außerhalb von Remus' Sichtfeld aufhielt.

Lächelnd betrachtete Remus den Jungen, spürte die Erleichterung darüber, dass er ihn davor hatte bewahren können, in Lebensgefahr zu geraten. Das Lächeln vertiefte sich, als er an die aufgebrachten Blicke, die zusammengepressten Lippen dachte, mit denen Harry ihn seit jenem Tag bedachte.

Remus nahm es in Kauf. Hatte er durch sein Handeln doch wesentlich Schlimmeres abgewehrt.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Remus wandte sich von Harrys Anblick ab, um Moody zu begrüßen. In Alastors zerfurchtem Gesicht konnte er aufrichtige Anteilnahme erkennen. Es half ihm, das Tier noch ein wenig länger zu bezähmen.

„Bist du soweit?"

Sich die feuchtkalten Handflächen an der Hose abwischend, nickte Remus und folgte dem älteren Mann in den Keller. Die abgetretenen Treppenstufen, von schlüpfrigem Moos überzogen, zeugten von dem Alter der Katakomben.

„Es ist nur hier oben so feucht. Muss irgendwie mit dem seltsamen Lüftungssystem zusammenhängen", erklärte Moody, während er, sich an die Fugen klammernd, seinen Weg in die Tiefe ertastete. „In den Vorratskellern ist es trocken. Nur im Winter könnte es ungemütlich werden. Die haben vergessen, Kamine einzubauen."

Lächelnd folgte Remus der glühenden Zauberstabspitze Alastors, die zitternde Schatten an die Wände malte. Der saloppe Ton sollte ihn wohl beruhigen oder aufmuntern. Im Stillen dankte er Alastor für den Versuch.

Es war tatsächlich trocken, als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Remus' empfindliche Nase konnte zwar noch immer den unterschwelligen Geruch nach Schimmel und Fäulnis wahrnehmen, der aus den Wänden strömte, doch er war nur zu gern bereit, solche kleinen Unbequemlichkeiten in Kauf zu nehmen.

Der Raum war nicht sehr groß und wurde beinahe komplett von den Gitterstäben eines Käfigs eingenommen. Gemacht für ein Tier. Für ein Tier, wie er eines war.

Alastor kratzte sich unbehaglich hinter dem Ohr.

„Nicht sehr hübsch, ich weiß. Diese Stahlkäfige benutzt Charlie Weasley, um Drachen einzusperren. Er war so nett, uns ein Exemplar zu überlassen. War gar nicht einfach, das Ding ins Land zu schmuggeln."

„Es ist gut", antwortete Remus, sich zu einem Lächeln zwingend. „Ich war schon in wesentlich unangenehmeren Räumlichkeiten eingesperrt."

Für einen Moment legte er eine Hand auf Alastors Arm, wortlos seine Dankbarkeit zeigend, dann betrat er den Käfig. Er schloss seine Augen, als die massiven Stäbe ihn mit harter, matt-grauer Endgültigkeit umgaben.

„Vergiss nicht, die Tür zusätzlich zu sichern", sagte Remus rau, während er aus seiner Robe schlüpfte. „Nur für den Fall, dass der Käfig mich nicht halten kann."

Alastor brummte nur unbestimmt, und Remus fuhr herum. Seine Augen brannten sich in die des Ex-Aurors.

„Versprich mir eines, Alastor. Wenn ich… wenn ich es schaffen sollte, zu entkommen…"

„Dann werde ich dich aufhalten", vollendete Alastor mit brüchiger Stimme den Satz.

Remus nickte erleichtert. Er vertraute Moody, auch wenn der Geruch, den der alte Mann in letzter Zeit verströmte, ihn ein wenig irritierte. Seit diesem Gespräch mit Minerva über die Änderung der Pläne. Es war fast wie damals, als James…

„Soll ich so lange bleiben, bis die Verwandlung einsetzt?", riss Alastor ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Unwillkürlich schlang Remus die Arme um seinen Körper, der noch von dem zerschlissenen Hemd bedeckt wurde.

„Nein. Ich… wäre lieber allein."

Ein letzter mitfühlender Blick Alastors traf ihn, dann humpelte der andere Mann aus dem Raum und überließ Remus sich selbst. Er hörte die gemurmelten Worte nicht, doch das sanfte Glühen, welches von der Tür verströmt wurde, verriet ihm, jetzt doppelt eingeschlossen worden zu sein.

Raschelnd fiel das Hemd zu Boden; außerhalb der Stäbe, damit er es nicht doch noch ganz zerstörte. Remus mied den Anblick seines vernarbten Körpers schon lange nicht mehr, aber zur Schau stellen musste er ihn auch nicht. Und Alastor war nicht Sirius.

Es war kühl in den Kellern des Klosters, aber das war nicht der Grund, aus dem Remus jetzt erschauerte. _Sirius_. Es schmerzte entsetzlich, an ihn zu denken. Dennoch tat Remus es. Jeden Tag. Wie ein dunkler Sog kreisten seine Gedanken unablässig um Sirius.

Bitter lächelnd dachte er daran, wie Alastor sie am Grimmauldplatz erwischt hatte. Vor dem alten Kamin im Wohnzimmer, als sie gedacht hatten, alle anderen schliefen schon. Es war das erste Mal, dass er den Auror sprachlos erlebt hatte. Sprachlos und verlegen. Doch er hatte nie wieder ein Wort darüber verloren – nicht bis zu jener Nacht, in der sie Draco gefunden hatten.

Zitternd holte Remus Luft: Er brauchte kein Fenster, um zu erkennen, dass seine Zeit gekommen war.

Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper, ein ziehender Schmerz, unendlich vertraut, unsagbar verhasst. Remus biss die Zähne zusammen, als die Metamorphose einsetzte, versuchte die Qual zu verdrängen, mit der sich seine Knochen verformten. Keuchend knickte er vornüber, sah, wie sich seine Hände zu Krallen verformten, was ihn veranlasste, die Augen schnell zu schließen.

Er spürte das borstige Fell wachsen, wälzte sich knurrend auf dem Boden, um diesem Brennen zu entgehen, mit dem sein Blut ihn von innen heraus verbrannte. Sein glühender Blick richtete sich auf die Stäbe des Käfigs. Sie hielten ihn fern von dem Leben, das hinter der Tür pulsierte.

Er konnte es spüren. Konnte es wittern. Und sein Körper bebte vor Gier. Seine Klauen gruben sich in den Boden; uralten Lehm aufreißend, stieß er sich ab. Er wollte jagen. Seine Zähne in weiches, nachgiebiges Fleisch schlagen. Sich am Blut seiner Beute betrinken…

Der massige Leib krachte mit einem ekelerregenden Geräusch gegen die Gitter. Der Werwolf fauchte völlig außer sich, als sie ihm standhielten.

ooOoo

Die Tür beobachtend, den Zauberstab für alle Fälle erhoben, saß Alastor auf einem Stuhl und lauschte dem zornigen Treiben des Wehrwolfs, der bis gerade noch Remus Lupin gewesen war. Sein magisches Auge betrachtete den dunklen Flur, der hinter ihm lag – er wollte Remus nicht in seinem Wahnsinn beobachten, ihm reichte, was an seine Ohren drang.

Remus brüllte auf; daraufhin hörte Moody, wie etwas Schweres gegen Metall donnerte. Sein magisches Auge rotierte, blickte kurz ins Innere des Raumes, und sah den Werwolf frustriert sein eigenes Fleisch zerfetzen. Schnell wandte Alastor seinen Blick wieder ab. Seufzend wischte er sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, vergeblich versuchend, eine halbwegs bequeme Position zu finden.

Nährkommender Lichtschein warf flackernde Schatten an die Wände, was Alastor veranlasste, sich erneut wachsam aufzurichten.

„Wer da?"

Eine Gestalt löste sich aus den Schatten, eine Laterne in der einen, ein kugeliges Tongefäß in der anderen Hand.

„Neville, Sir. Neville Longbottom."

Alastor runzelte die Stirn, und betrachtete Nevilles blasses Gesicht aufmerksam. Er hatte die Longbottoms sehr gut gekannt, ihrem Sohn jedoch hatte er bis jetzt nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Hinter der Tür tobte Remus in seinem Gefängnis mit ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke.

„Du solltest nicht hier unten sein, Junge."

„Ich weiß", setzte Neville zu Boden blickend an. „Ich wollte Sie bitten, Mr. Lupin das hier zu geben." Er reichte Alastor den Topf und fuhr hastig fort: „Es ist eine Heilsalbe. Mr. Lupin wird sie gebrauchen können…"

Alastor nahm dieses ungewöhnliche Präsent an sich. Nachdenklich legte er den Kopf ein wenig schief – die Art, wie Neville es vermied, ihn anzusehen, machte ihn stutzig.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Remus dir sehr dankbar sein wird."

Erst jetzt sah Neville auf. Seine Augen flackerten, doch es könnte genauso gut das Licht der Laterne gewesen sein, denn gleich darauf war sein Blick wieder ausdruckslos.

„Richten Sie ihm meine Grüße aus… bitte…"

„Das werde ich."

Mit einem Nicken wandte Neville sich ab und verließ den Keller. Moody starrte ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen nach. Er konnte nicht genau erfassen, was es war, aber etwas an dem Jungen beunruhigte ihn zutiefst.

Ein weiteres Brüllen von Remus riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Seufzend stellte er den Tontopf zu Boden, sich erneut an die Steinwand lehnend, deren Kälte bis an seine Knochen drang.

ooOoo

Die Nacht brach herein, als Draco, gefolgt von Megan, ins Kloster ging. Harry verharrte noch eine Weile in seinem Versteck. Er hatte fasziniert beobachtet, wie Draco in Megans Gegenwart langsam aufgetaut war. Die Erinnerung an die Art, wie Malfoy das Mädchen angelächelt hatte, versetzte Harry einen unangenehmen Stich in der Magengegend. Er hatte den Slytherin noch nie so entspannt… so menschlich erlebt.

„Hey, Harry!"

Ertappt fuhr Harry zusammen, als er Rons Stimme hinter sich hörte. Er drehte sich zögernd um, ein misslungenes Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Hey…"

„Du hast dich ja gut versteckt", verkündete Ron fröhlich, und ließ sich aufseufzend ins Gras fallen. „Was machst du hier eigentlich?"

„Nachdenken."

„Du siehst nicht gut aus, Harry", stellte Hermine nach einem prüfenden Blick in sein bestimmt recht blasses Gesicht fest. „Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen? Ich meine, richtig geschlafen."

Achselzuckend pflückte Harry einige Grashalme, und ließ sie durch seine Finger gleiten.

„Wie soll er auch vernünftig schlafen, wenn er sich so oft mit Malfoy rumärgern muss?", antwortete Ron an Harrys statt. „Heute Nacht hattest du wieder Albträume, stimmt's?"

Undeutlich brummend senkte Harry seinen Kopf, bis ihm die Haare über die verräterisch erhitzten Wangen fielen.

Ron hatte Recht: Er hatte geträumt. Allerdings nicht von Schatten und Blut, sondern von einem Gespinst feinster blonder Haare unter seinen Fingern. Und er war schwer atmend erwacht, mit klopfenden Herzen, begleitet von einem schmerzhaften Ziehen in seinen Leisten.

„Ich hab' dich stöhnen gehört", fuhr Ron fort. Harry biss sich vor Schreck fast die Zunge ab. „Muss ein schlimmer Traum gewesen sein."

„Ja... sehr schlimm", antwortete Harry heiser, während er unter der kritischen Musterung Hermines immer kleiner wurde.

„Ich glaube, dir wächst die ganze Sache langsam über den Kopf", begann sie zögernd. „Vielleicht solltest du doch auf Lupin hören..." Sie hob beschwichtigend eine Hand, als Harry missmutig die Stirn runzelte. „Warte noch, ehe du über mich herfällst. Ich weiß, dass du gerade eine schwierige Zeit durchmachst."

Harry presste die Lippen zusammen, damit er nicht laut herauslachte; er machte tatsächlich gerade eine verdammt schwierige Zeit durch. Immerhin bekam er Draco kaum noch aus seinem Kopf. Er beobachtete ihn heimlich. Bei Merlin, er _träumte_ von dem Kerl! Schwierig war noch untertrieben.

„Aber wenn ich dich so anschaue... Harry, du siehst furchtbar aus! Und wir machen uns Sorgen um dich", fuhr Hermine fort, dabei seine kalten Hände ergreifend. „Leg eine Pause ein."

„Ja, und hör auf, dich mit Malfoy zu treffen", fügte Ron grimmig hinzu. „Drei Mal in der letzten Woche. Davon würde ich auch Albträume bekommen."

Hart schluckend starrte Harry auf die weißgraue Rinde der Weide; das schlechte Gewissen nagte an ihm. Er hatte weder Ron noch Hermine anvertraut, dass er sich nicht nur drei Mal, sondern jede Nacht mit Draco in der Scheune getroffen hatte. Dass er sich davongeschlichen hatte, wenn Rons Schnarchen in ihrem Zimmer erklungen war... Und er wusste selbst nicht, warum er sie nicht einweihte.

„Ich mache Fortschritte. Vielleicht ist bald gar keine Zusammenarbeit mit Malfoy mehr nötig."

Er setzte sich neben Ron, um Hermines Blicken auszuweichen. Sie schien nicht überzeugt, doch Ron schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Das wäre echt das Beste. Ich bin ja immer noch sicher, dass er nur eine günstige Gelegenheit abwartet, ehe er zuschlägt, und wer weiß was mit dir macht!"

Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte Harry ein entnervtes Stöhnen – er interpretierte in letzter Zeit einfach zuviel Zweideutigkeit in Rons Worte hinein.

„Wirst du dich heute mit ihm treffen?", fragte Hermine ruhig. Ihre Augen schienen Harry regelrecht durchleuchten zu wollen.

„Nein."

Die Lüge glitt ihm mühelos über die Lippen, jedoch sah er schnell zur Seite, damit Hermine sie nicht von seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte. Ein wenig verblüfft bemerkte er Rons rote Wangen.

„Wir wollen uns den alten Glockenturm ansehen", erklärte Ron, eine noch dunklere Rotschattierung annehmend – Harry hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn aus dessen Ohren plötzlich Rauch aufgestiegen wäre. „Willst du uns begleiten?"

Ein Blick in Hermines Gesicht bestätigte Harrys Vermutung, mehr als überflüssig zu sein, und so schüttelte er grinsend den Kopf.

„Ich werde noch ein wenig hier sitzen bleiben, und dann früh ins Bett gehen. Ihr werdet sicher auch ohne mich Spaß haben."

Kaum waren die Worte heraus, hätte Harry sie am liebsten wieder zurückgenommen. Hermines Augen sprühten Gift und Galle.

„Äh... so meinte ich das gar nicht, also ich..." Sein Gestotter entschärfte die Situation keineswegs, Hermines Augen wurden nur noch schmaler.

„Wie meintest du es _dann_?"

Harry suchte fieberhaft nach einer Antwort – einer möglichst unverfänglichen – als Ron ihn vor Hermines Zorn rettete, indem er grinsend aufsprang.

„Okay, wir sehen uns dann später", sagte er lachend, griff errötend nach Hermines Hand, das braunhaarige Mädchen hinter sich herziehend.

Aufatmend lehnte Harry sich zurück, und wartete darauf, dass Mitternacht näher rückte. Der Mond stand voll am Himmel; Harry beschlich leichtes Unbehagen. Seine Gedanken waren bei Remus, und sein schlechtes Gewissen regte sich. Harry belog nicht nur zwei seiner Freunde...

Doch warum spielte McGonagall mit? Sollte sie nicht auf Remus' Seite stehen? Warum diese Heimlichtuerei? Wenn sie unbedingt wollte, dass er diesen Fluch lernte, hätte sie ihn auch ohne Remus' Wissen unterrichten können...

„_Verrat mir eines, Potter. Wer ist so unglaublich scharf darauf, dich zum Mörder auszubilden, ohne sich selbst die Finger dabei schmutzig zu machen?"_

„McGonagall."

„Das hab ich mir gedacht…"

Gedankenverloren in die Ferne schauend, kaute Harry auf einem Grashalm herum. Unwillkürlich zog er die Stirn kraus, denn augenblicklich war Dracos Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge erschienen, allen Spottes beraubt, seltsam hilflos und...

Zischend sog Harry die schwere, nach Sonne und Heu schmeckende Luft ein.

„Hör endlich auf damit, verdammt!"

Er bekam es nicht mehr aus seinem Verstand. Ebenso wenig, wie Dracos Finger, die sich gegen seine Stirn gepresst hatten. Ihn gehalten hatten...

Sich zwingend, an etwas Anderes zu denken, grübelte Harry weiter über Malfoys kryptische Andeutungen nach – und glaubte plötzlich, die feinen blonden Haare unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen zu können. Aufstöhnend vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen.

Harry war überzeugt, dass er langsam überschnappte. Vielleicht hatte Hermine ja Recht: Er übernahm sich einfach. Dennoch konnte er die Tatsache, dass er begann, sich in Malfoys Nähe zu entspannen, dass er diese Nähe regelrecht herbeisehnte, nicht leugnen. Und diese Erkenntnis war beängstigend. Ebenso beunruhigend war, dass seine Träume sich derart verändert hatten; früher waren sie angsteinflößend. Nun waren sie höchstens undeutlich und schemenhaft, und war es immer Malfoy, der über kurz oder lang darin auftauchte.

Harry ertappte sich immer öfter dabei, wie er Draco beobachtete. Er starrte ihn beim Essen an, warf ihm heimliche Blicke aus den Augenwinkeln zu, wenn sie sich in der Scheune trafen – oder er versteckte sich hinter einem Baum und beobachtete Draco, wie dieser mit einem Kind lachte…

Und manchmal stellte er sich vor, wie seine Finger durch Dracos Haare glitten... und er gleich darauf sein eigenes Blut schmecken würde, nachdem Malfoy ihm den Kiefer gebrochen hatte. Es sei denn, Malfoy bevorzugte es nach wie vor, Harrys Nase zu brechen.

Frustriert raufte Harry sich die Haare, sodass sie noch wilder nach allen Seiten abstanden, als ohnehin schon. Er hatte Draco nicht mehr nach diesem bestimmten Abend ausgefragt. Aber er war sich nach wie vor sicher, dass Draco bereits wach gewesen war. Doch warum leugnete dieser? Und warum konnte Harry kaum noch an etwas anderes denken?

Sich eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen pustend, stand Harry auf. Er beschloss einfach abzuwarten, bis diese absurden Gefühle vergangen waren. Sie würden verblassen. Sie mussten einfach!

ooOoo

Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte Severus in die sterbenden Flammen des Kamins, die tanzende Schatten an die kahlen Wände des Raums warfen. Nachdenklich hob er das mit bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit gefüllte Glas an seine Lippen. Der Schnaps bahnte sich brennend seinen Weg durch Severus' Kehle, füllte seinen Magen mit köstlicher Hitze.

Er betrachtete die sorgfältig verschnürten Pergamentrollen auf seinem Schreibtisch, dann wandte er sich dem Fenster zu, durch das von dem Vollmond erhellte Landschaft zu erkennen war. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem zynischen Lächeln.

Er würde das Paket morgen verschicken – der Empfänger der Kopien könnte es im Moment nicht entgegennehmen. Zudem musste Severus noch behutsamer vorgehen, als bisher.

_Bedenke, dass es viele Augen gibt, die dich beobachten._

Das Lächeln erstarb, als er die Fäuste ballte.

_Du wurdest beobachtet, wie du nachts die Festung verlassen hast, ohne einen Auftrag erhalten zu haben. Solche Dinge machen ihn misstrauisch._

Womit hatte er des Lords Misstauen noch geschürt?

_Er will Lucius' Loyalität auf die Probe stellen! Doch du wirst einen Auftrag erhalten, um nicht eingreifen zu können. So sehr misstraut er dir inzwischen!_

Die langen Finger umfassten das Glas so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Was nutzte ihm Bellatrix' unfreiwillige Warnung, wenn ihm dennoch die Hände gebunden waren? Was auch immer geschehen würde: Er konnte nur zusehen. Verharren, bis der Moment gekommen war, in dem er zuschlagen konnte. Der Moment, auf den sie hinarbeiteten. Wenn sie nicht schon vorher abstürzten…

„_Der Grat, auf dem wir uns bewegen, wird schmaler, mein Freund."_

_Es war seltsam zuzusehen, wie Peters gedrungener Körper sich streckte, als die Wirkung des Trankes nachließ. Dann war es wieder Lucius' blasses Gesicht, das ihm voller Zorn entgegensah._

„_Und was tun wir jetzt?"_

„_Was denkst du denn?", fragte Severus müde. „Wir müssen einfach vorsichtiger sein."_

_Severus leistete keine Gegenwehr, als Lucius' Finger sich in seine Robe krallten; hinter den grauen Augen tobte ein Sturm._

„_Verdammt, Severus! Du hast vielleicht nichts zu verlieren, außer deinem armseligen Leben, aber ich bin nicht bereit, meine Familie zu opfern, nur damit du dich rächen kannst!"_

„_Du bist nicht für mich zum Verräter geworden, Lucius."_

_Severus abwägend betrachtend, trat Lucius einige Schritte zurück. Lediglich ein Muskelzucken seiner Wange verriet seine Wut, als er beherrscht hervorbrachte:_

„_Wenn du beobachtet wirst, wie willst du dann weiter deine kleinen Intrigen spinnen?"_

„_Dazu brauche ich deine Hilfe…"_

_Lucius lachte humorlos auf, die Augen ungläubig geweitet._

„_Ich stehe genauso unter Beobachtung wie du!"_

„_Ich weiß… ich dachte auch an Narzissa." Severus hob die Hände, als Lucius zischend nach Luft schnappte. „Sie ist die einzige, die diese Festung unbehelligt verlassen kann. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Lord sie als Gefahr ansieht. Für ihn ist sie nur ein Druckmittel gegen dich."_

„_Nein!"_

„_Sollte deine Frau nicht wenigstens selbst entscheiden dürfen?"_

„_Ich lasse das nicht zu!", begehrte Lucius auf. „Sie wird sich nicht in solche Gefahr begeben! Schlimm genug, dass du Draco so tief in die Sache verwickelt hast!"_

„_Es war seine Entscheidung. Er hätte ebenso gut zum Dunkeln Lord gehen und mich anklagen können", entgegnete Severus ruhig. _

„_Als ob er wirklich eine Wahl gehabt hätte!", spie Lucius verächtlich aus. Seine Stimme bebte noch immer, doch die angespannten Schultern sackten herab, als er Severus' neuem Plan zustimmte: „Ich werde mit Narzissa sprechen. Wenn sie bereit ist, dieses Risiko einzugehen…" Lucius brach ab, seine Augen taxierten Severus berechnend. „Woher wusstest du von dieser Sache mit… Potter?"_

_Severus senkte bitter lächelnd den Kopf; er hatte geahnt, dass Lucius ihm früher oder später diese Frage stellen würde. Er betrachtete nachdenklich Lucius' aufrechte Gestalt, sich unwillkürlich fragend, was dieser wohl wirklich über seinen Sohn dachte._

„_Ich erkannte diesen Blick", antwortete Severus, als das Schweigen unangenehm wurde. „Draco sah Potter manchmal an, wie ich damals dessen Vater…"_

Lucius war ohne ein weiteres Wort gegangen und Severus fragte sich noch immer, was wirklich hinter dessen Stirn vorging. Verachtete er seinen Sohn? Sorgte er sich? Und Draco… Würde er sich ebenso verlieren, wie Severus? Diese Ähnlichkeit, die Potter zu seinem Vater aufwies, war beinahe schmerzhaft. Das gleiche Haar. Die gleichen Gesichtszüge. Das gleiche Haus und – Severus lächelte verächtlich – der gleiche schlechte Geschmack, was Frauen betraf…

_Das Abendessen neigte sich dem Ende zu, als Severus seinen Blick wie zufällig auf den Tisch der Gryffindors richtete. Abschätzend musterte er die Gruppe, die sich selbst _Rumtreiber _nannte. Die dunklen Augen verengten sich unwillig, als sie Sirius betrachteten, der sich zu James beugte, um mit ihm zu flüstern. Und ein triumphierendes Leuchten glomm in ihnen auf, als James seine Hand hob, und Severus ansah._

_Es war eine beiläufige Geste, mit der James sein Haar zurückstrich. Drei Finger glitten durch die seidigen Strähnen, ließen Severus' Herz aufgeregt stolpern, und teilten ihm verborgen mit, dass er in drei Stunden im Südturm erscheinen sollte. Wilde Genugtuung ließ Severus seine Hände zu Fäusten ballen – die Rumtreiber mussten auch in dieser Nacht auf ihren Anführer verzichten. Sein Augenmerk richtete sich auf das hübsche rothaarige Mädchen, das James und Sirius gegenübersaß, und sie amüsiert beobachtete. Befriedigung breitete sich in Severus aus – auch sie würde diese Nacht allein verbringen. So wie beinahe jede Nacht in den letzten Monaten…_

_ooOoo_

_Beinahe gewaltsam hielt Severus sich davon ab, die letzten Stufen hinauf zu rennen. Vor der geschlossenen Tür blieb er stehen, dieses glühendheiße Gefühl der Vorfreude genießend, das seinen Körper durchströmte, ehe er bedächtig die Klinke herunterdrückte, und den leeren Klassenraum betrat._

_Augenblicklich griffen sehnige Finger nach seiner Robe, zerrten daran, während ein schlanker Körper sich gegen seinen presste, ihn gegen die steinerne Wand drängte. _

„_Du kommst zu spät, _Snape_!"_

_Angesichts sowohl der herrischen Stimme, die jene Worte zischend ausstieß, als auch der feuchten Küsse, die warme Lippen auf seinem bloßgelegten Hals verteilten, schoss Blut in Severus' Leisten. _

„_Ich bin pünktlich_, Potter_!"_

_Ein Schnauben antwortete ihm und Severus grinste in sich hinein – es war immer die gleiche Begrüßung. Und er wusste, was nun folgten würde._

_Ungeduldig glitten James' Hände unter Severus' Hemd, schoben den Stoff beiseite, helle Haut enthüllend. Einen prickelnden Pfad hinterlassend, folgten James' Lippen seinen Fingern. Severus' Wahrnehmung begann zu verschwimmen, als Zähne eine seiner Brustwarzen zwickten, Stromstöße durch seine Nervenbahnen jagend. _

_Zusammenzuckend griff der Slytherin in den dunklen Haarschopf an seiner Brust, die raue Seidigkeit genießend, mit der James' Zunge nun über seine Haut glitt. Er rieb sich an James' Hüften, unterdrückte die keuchenden Laute nicht, die ihm über die Lippen kamen, als er etwas Hartes an seinem Schenkel spürte. _

_James' Hemd fiel seinen nervösen Fingern zum Opfer, glitt achtlos auf den staubbedeckten Boden, und Severus' Zähne gruben sich in James' warme Haut. Im Gegenzug fühlte Severus ebenso warme Hände in seinem Kreuz; sie glitten hinab, die festen Muskeln seines Hinterns knetend, drückten sie Severus nach vorn, pressten ihn giererfüllt an James' gestählten Körper. _

_Sein Glied zuckte ungeduldig, wand sich in seinem Gefängnis, verlangte nach Erlösung, die James noch nicht zu geben bereit war. Severus leckte, den bitteren Salzgeschmack genießend, über die gebräunte, schweißnasse Haut, ließ seine Zunge in kleinen Kreisen über James' Brust tiefer fahren. Langsam ging Severus in die Knie, lächelte leicht, als James kehlig stöhnend seine Hände in Severus' langem Haar vergrub. _

_Mit einem leisen Rascheln glitt die dunkle Hose von James' schmalen Hüften, und Severus benetzte sich unwillkürlich die trockenen Lippen. Sanft kostete er von den salzigen Tropfen, die sich an der dunkelroten Spitze angesammelt hatten. Er sah auf, dabei fuhr er lächelnd mit seiner Zunge über die gesamte Länge. James' Kopf fiel zurück, während er haltsuchend an Severus' Haaren riss. Sein Becken stieß unkontrolliert vorwärts, drängte sich gegen Severus' weichen, warmen Mund, der zu einem zynischen Grinsen verzogen war._

Kann SIE dir auch solche Laute entlocken?

_Die Finger fest in James' Fleisch versenkend, öffnete Severus bereitwillig seinen Mund. Er spürte wie James' Beine zitterten, fing leicht an zu saugen, und lauschte entzückt den gutturalen Schreien, die James atemlos ausstieß. Er saugte die gesamte Länge herab, dann wieder herauf, umkreiste mit der Zunge die Spitze, und drückte sie sacht in die kleine Öffnung. Seine Zähne strichen sehr sanft über die samtige Haut, und James warf den Kopf zurück, sein Vergnügen laut hinausschreiend._

_Besitzergreifend glitten Severus' Augen über James' Gesicht; über die geröteten Wangen, die geschlossenen Augen, seine zwischen die Zähne gezogene Unterlippe – und wilde Lust durchzuckte ihn._

Kann SIE dich auch alles vergessen lassen?

_James' Griff in seinem Haar verstärkte sich, er riss daran, bis Severus ihn mit einem unwilligen Knurren freigab. Bebend sank James vor ihm zu Boden, presste seinen Mund auf Severus' geschwollene Lippen; dieser lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass James sich selbst auf seiner Zunge schmecken musste. Grob wurde Severus' Hose heruntergerissen, keuchend wurde ein Zauberspruch gemurmelt, der James' Finger feucht und schlüpfrig werden ließ. _

_Severus drängte sich diesen Fingern entgegen, umschlang mit seinen blassen, langen Beinen James' Hüften, was bewirkte, dass ihre Erektionen nun aneinander rieben. Er entspannte sich willentlich, als ein schlanker Finger seine Enge durchdrang._

_James' Zunge umkreiste die dunklen Brustwarzen, die sich von der blassen Haut abzeichneten. Als er hinein biss, drückte Severus seinen Rücken durch, stumm um mehr bettelnd. Diese feuchte, warme Zunge zeichnete Muster auf seinem Körper, glitt tiefer hinab, und schlängelte schließlich über Severus' pochendes Glied. Severus' Beine fielen kraftlos auseinander, seine Finger verschwanden in dem dunklen Haarschopf, der sich in seinem Schoß bewegte. Tief glitt er in diesen engen Mund._

_Ein zweiter Finger folgte, und Severus warf sich James unbändig entgegen. Er glaubte zu vergehen, gefangen zwischen James' Lippen, so warm und feucht, so unendlich lustverschaffend. Unter diesen Fingern, die ihn erkundeten, ihn dehnten. Die immer wieder über diese kleine Erhebung in seinem Inneren strichen, und damit Severus' Welt in ein Kaleidoskop aus Farben verwandelten._

_Er öffnete die Augen, atmete James' Duft nach Gras und Holz ein, süß und herb zugleich. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, als James vorsichtig in Severus hineinglitt. Severus sog zischend die Luft ein, hieß das leichte Reißen willkommen, mit dem James ihn ausfüllte, ertrank förmlich in James' lustverhangenden Augen. _

Kann SIE sich selbst für dich aufgeben?

_James' Haar klebte an seiner verschwitzen Stirn; genüsslich leckte Severus die herab perlenden Tropfen von dessen Hals, biss leicht in die Stelle, unter der das Blut schnell pulsierte, und saugte sanft daran. Stöhnend schloss James die Augen, als er sich ganz in Severus versenkte, versagte ihm den Anblick der haselnussbraunen Tiefen, den Severus so liebte. In seinem Schoß sammelte sich siedende Hitze, als James sich bewegte. Langsam zuerst, dann, alle Zurückhaltung vergessend, stieß er hart zu._

Kann SIE dir solche Lust verschaffen?

_Severus nahm den Rhythmus an, bewegte sich im Einklang mit James, der fest und unnachgiebig in den willigen Körper eindrang. Severus drängte jedem Stoß entgegen, wollte mehr von James spüren._

_Abgehackte Laute und kehlige Rufe erfüllten den Raum. Severus zwang sich, seine Augen zu öffnen, er wollte James sehen können, wenn dieser in ihm kam. Feuer entflammte in seinem Unterleib, als James ihn umfasste. Sein zuckendes Fleisch rieb und drückte. Jäh öffnete auch James seine Augen, hielt Severus mit ihnen gefangen. Nur dieser eine Blick reichte aus, um Severus über die Klippe zu stoßen. _

Kann SIE dir solche Blicke abringen?

_Severus spritzte seinen Samen über James' Hände und Bauch, wand sich in Ekstase auf dem Boden, schrie die lustvolle Qual heraus, die James ihm bereitete. Er hörte, wie James heiser seinen Namen rief, spürte die sengende Hitze, mit der er sich in ihm verströmte, und ignorierte den fahlen Beigeschmack ihres Beisammenseins._

Nein, das alles kann SIE nicht!

_Nach Luft ringend, ließ James sich auf Severus fallen, flüsterte ihm süße Lügen über Liebe, über die Ewigkeit ins Ohr, die Severus nur zu gern glauben wollte. Und doch wusste er, dass es niemals so sein würde. Dass, wenn James sich jemals entscheiden musste, er den sicheren Weg wählen würde. Dass dieser Weg zu IHR führen würde, dass er IHR gehören würde._

Und der Vater hatte sich entschieden.

Wenn der Sohn ihm wirklich so ähnlich war, würde er ebenfalls den sicheren Weg wählen, davon war Severus überzeugt. Immer vorausgesetzt, dass Draco tatsächlich eine Chance hatte, Harry und somit seinen Träumen näher zu kommen, so wie James Severus irgendwann in seine Nähe gelassen hatte.

Sein James... sein schöner James, dessen Gesicht sich in Severus' Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte, nie verblasst war, ihm auch nach so vielen Jahren noch zu einem in bittersüßer Qual hämmernden Herzen verhalf.

Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob er nicht zuviel von Draco forderte. Der Zorn in Severus' Inneren war unbeschreiblich gewesen, als James ihn für Lily definitiv verstoßen hatte. Dennoch… er hätte ihn nicht verraten können. Nicht in dem Ausmaße, wie er es von Draco verlangte…

ooOoo

„Du machst Fortschritte, Potter", spottete Draco, Harrys wutentbrannten Blick ignorierend. „Allerdings plädiere ich für eine Katze als nächstes Übungsobjekt. Die Ratten nehmen langsam überhand."

Draco hatte gar nicht so Unrecht; Harry machte Fortschritte – er übergab sich nicht mehr, wenn der Fluch die Ratten traf. Er schaffte es allerdings auch nicht, sie zu töten.

„Deine Kommentare bringen mich auch nicht weiter, Malfoy!", fauchte Harry. Seine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Draco zeigte lächelnd Zähne. Er saß gelöst auf einem Weinfass, seine schlanken Beine ließ er baumeln.

„Mit deinem Gewissen musst du schon selbst fertig werden. Wenn du die Worte nicht so meinst, sind sie völlig machtlos."

„Ich weiß das, verdammt!"

Frustriert raufte Harry sich die Haare. Dracos Gelassenheit machte ihn schier rasend, aber er schaffte es, sich in seiner Gegenwart zu beherrschen. Meistens.

Sich innerlich selbst verfluchend, ergriff Harry die nächste Tasse, betrachtete nachdenklich die feine Bemalung. Manchmal erschreckte es ihn, wie besessen er von dem Wunsch war, töten zu können. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass es ihm von Mal zu Mal leichter fiel, die Worte über die Lippen zu bringen.

„Denk daran: eine Katze! Sonst werden wir noch von den Ratten überrannt", riss Dracos schnarrende Stimme Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

Im Gesicht ganz weiß vor Zorn fuhr Harry herum.

„Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen, oder?"

„Nein, da würde ich mir ja das einzige Vergnügen untersagen, das deine Gesellschaft mit sich bringt."

Die Tasse zerbrach klirrend nur wenige Zentimeter von Dracos Kopf entfernt an der Wand. Selbst verblüfft über seine heftige Reaktion blinzelte Harry; er konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, warum ihn diese Worte einen Stich versetzt hatten.

„Du zielst miserabel", erklärte Draco scheinbar gelangweilt. Doch Harry glaubte, ein leichtes Beben in seiner Stimme zu vernehmen. „Und wenn du so weiter machst", er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu dem schrumpfenden Vorrat an Porzellan, „wird das nie was mit dir als Mörder. Was willst du tun, wenn du vor dem Dunklen Lord stehst und es nicht fertig bringst?"

Aller Spott war aus Dracos Augen und Stimme verschwunden. Er wand sich auf seinem Sitzplatz, als wären ihm Harrys nun nicht mehr verwirrte, sondern durchdringende Blicke unangenehm.

Tief Luft holend, ging Harry die wenigen Schritte, die sie trennten, und blieb dicht vor Draco stehen, wohl wissend, dass dieser seinen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte, als er sich vorbeugte.

„Ich bitte ihn um einen neuen Termin, und übe in der Zwischenzeit einfach weiter", erklärte Harry todernst.

Die blassen, schmalen Lippen Dracos kräuselten sich leicht, in seinen Augen jedoch war kein Lächeln zu erkennen.

„Du machst dich gerade über die sehr wahrscheinliche Möglichkeit deines Todes lustig. Ist dir das eigentlich klar?"

„Ich sollte schon so oft sterben. Ich schätze, ich habe mich an den Gedanken gewöhnt."

„Du glaubst, ihm wieder entkommen zu können, nicht wahr? Aber irgendwann wird dich dein Glück verlassen, Potter. So sind nun mal die Regeln."

„Ich habe die Regeln schon immer gern gebrochen."

„Irgendwann kannst du nicht ihnen nicht mehr entziehen, Potter. Irgendwann wird dich jemand zwingen, sie zu befolgen."

Knisternde Spannung baute sich zwischen ihnen auf, schien beinahe greifbar. Jegliches Zeitgefühl ging Harry verloren, während er in Dracos Augen sah, die silbrig glänzten im flackernden Laternenschein.

Und plötzlich waren wieder diese Bilder in Harrys Kopf, wie Draco ihn angesehen hatte, als er aus seinem Alptraum erwacht war. Eine Haarsträhne fiel Draco in die Stirn, und er konnte beinahe wieder die Weichheit der hellblonden Haare unter seinen Fingern spüren. Er ballte unwillkürlich die Fäuste, um dem Drang zu widerstehen, Draco diese eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

Draco atmete stockend aus, blinzelte überrascht und Harry stellte mit Erschrecken fest, dass er wirklich im Begriff war, zu tun, woran er gerade gedacht hatte. Einige Schritte zurückstolpernd griff er sich in sein eigenes Haar; darum bemüht, die abrupte Bewegung natürlich aussehen zu lassen.

„Wir... Vielleicht sollten wir morgen weitermachen", brachte Harry mühevoll heraus. Sein Puls hämmerte unangenehm in seinen Schläfen, während sein Magen sich zusammenzog.

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen sah Draco zur Seite, zögernd nickte er, von dem Fass springend.

Aus einem unbestimmten Gefühl heraus wollte Harry ihn bitten zu bleiben, auch wenn seine Innereien sich nun endgültig verknotet hatten. Er biss fest in die Innenseite seiner Wange, um die Worte nicht auszusprechen. Hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, mehr Zeit in der Gegenwart des Slytherins zu verbringen und seinem Stolz, sah Harry stumm zu, wie Draco auf die Tür zuhielt, ohne seinen Blick zu heben.

Seine Fäuste ballten sich, weil er seine Augen schlicht nicht von Draco loseisen konnte, der noch für einen Moment in der Tür lehnte, sich halb Harry zuwendend.

„Bis morgen, Potter."

Seine trockene Zunge leckte fahrig über rissige Lippen. Als das Schweigen unangenehm drückend wurde, wandte Draco sich ganz um; der Blick hatte etwas Abwartendes, und Harry musste sich zwingen, das scheinbar Richtige zu sagen.

„Bis morgen, Malfoy."

Etwas Unbestimmtes huschte wie ein Schatten über Dracos Gesichtszüge. Etwas, das Harry beinahe als Enttäuschung interpretiert hätte... dann war der blonde Slytherin fort, und Harry ließ sich mit einem leisen Keuchen zu Boden gleiten; die Knie an seinen Körper ziehend, die Stirn auf seine Arme gestützt. Er bezweifelte plötzlich, dass diese verwirrenden Gefühle jemals vergehen würden.

ooOoo

„Bringst du gute oder schlechte Nachrichten, Bellatrix?", fragte der Dunkle Lord, ohne von dem Pergament aufzusehen, über das die Spitze der Feder kratzte.

Bedächtig trat Bellatrix vor ihren Herrn; sie wagte es nicht, ihren Blick zu heben, als sie einen bemüht heiteren Ton anschlug:

„Zumindest sind meine Neuigkeiten… interessant."

„So?" Voldemort legte die Feder beiseite, eine Hand nach Bellatrix ausgestreckt, forderte er: „Komm näher und erzähle."

Unter seinem brennenden Blicken drohten ihre Knie nachzugeben; dennoch gehorchte sie unverzüglich. Des Lords Finger lagen warm auf ihrer blassen, kalten Wange, als sie sich zu seinen Füßen niederließ.

„Sie versuchen Harry Potter den Avada Kedavra beizubringen – jedoch ohne Erfolg, wie man mir berichtete."

In den rot schimmernden Augen blitzte es unheilvoll auf.

„Vielleicht braucht er nur mehr Ansporn. Ich möchte doch nicht, dass der Junge mir gegenüber im Nachteil ist." Die blutleeren Lippen verzogen sich spöttisch. „Vielleicht könnte ein wenig Hass seine Leistungen verbessern."

„Was habt Ihr vor?"

Bellatrix zwang sich zu verharren, während seine Fingerspitzen wie beiläufig über die Konturen ihres Gesichts fuhren.

„Nun, Potters Blut soll kochen, wenn er mir irgendwann gegenübersteht."

Grausam lächelnd kratzte er über die zarte Haut ihres Halses. Bellatrix musste sich tapfer halten, um dem Schmerz keinen Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Wenn er mich blind vor Zorn angreift", flüsterte ihr der Lord ins Ohr, kalte Schauer auslösend, „macht ihn das unvorsichtig und angreifbar…"

„Und wie…?", setzte Bellatrix an, wurde jedoch durch bleiche Finger unterbrochen, die sich zwingend auf ihre Lippen legten. Sie fühlte, wie ihr der Schweiß ausbrach, klebrig und kalt zwischen ihren Schulterblättern.

„Beschaffe mir das Mädchen, Bellatrix."

„Das… Ich werde es versuchen, Mylord", antwortete sie mit klopfendem Herzen. „Doch es wird nicht leicht zu bewerkstelligen sein."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du Erfolg haben wirst."

Nickend schloss sie die Augen, versuchte sich auf das vorzubereiten, was jetzt unweigerlich folgen würde. Warmer Atem streifte Bellatrix' Ohr und Wange, als er sich vorbeugte, eine Hand in ihrem Haar vergaben.

„Was hast du bei Severus gemacht?"

Die Frage traf sie völlig unvorbereitet. Ihr Mund schien plötzlich zu trocken, als dass sie hätte sofort antworten können. Die Fäuste ballend, versuchte sie sich zu sammeln.

„Mylord, ich weiß nicht…"

„Wirklich nicht, meine Liebe?" Die Stimme des Lords war samtig weich, als seine Finger sich in das nachgiebige Fleisch ihrer Wangen gruben, Bellatrix zwingend, seinem Blick zu begegnen. „Wie kommt es dann, dass man mir berichtete, dass du Snapes Räumlichkeiten aufgesucht hast? Du sollst ein wenig durcheinander gewesen sein, als du sie wieder verlassen hattest."

_Es gab viele Augen, die Snape beobachteten – und all diejenigen, die seinen Weg kreuzten…_

„Mylord…"

„Was hast du ihm erzählt?"

„Nichts, Mylord", hauchte Bellatrix voller Furcht.

Die roten Augen blickten höhnisch auf sie herab. Der Griff des Lords verstärkte sich, wurde schmerzhaft.

„Du solltest mich nicht anlügen. Hat er dir gedroht?"

„Ich lüge nicht, Mylord!" Ihre Stimme kippte ob der Panik, die sich in ihrem Inneren ausbreitete.

„Sag mir die Wahrheit! Was hast du ihm erzählt? Du weißt, dass ich die Mittel habe, die Wahrheit aus dir herauszupressen!"

Die Drohung hing zwischen ihnen wie ein vergifteter Dolch.

„Mylord… ich wollte Euch endlich Informationen verschaffen, ich hoffte, dass ich ihn überzeugten könnte zu gestehen..."

„So? Und wie genau sollte sich deine Überzeugungsarbeit gestalten?"

Eiseskälte durchströmte ihren Körper, bald abgelöst von sengender Hitze; sie hatte sich in eine Sackgasse manövriert, ihr Todesurteil selbst unterschrieben. Denn sie sollte dem Dunklen Lord gehören. Ihre Seele. Ihr Leib. Alles.

Sein unheilverkündendes Zischen durchdrang die Stille, die ansonsten nur von ihrer hektischen Atmung unterbrochen wurde.

„Langsam bekomme ich den Eindruck, dass du annehmen könntest, ich hätte meine eigenen Leute nicht unter Kontrolle... wie uneigennützig von dir, mir da aushelfen zu wollen."

Bellatrix konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen; es war vorbei. Nach so langer Zeit war sie noch immer außerstande, die Impulse, Reaktionen und Betrachtungen des Lords richtig auszulegen, um aus der Schusslinie bleiben zu können.

Unvermittelt rissen die langen Finger ihren Kopf wieder hoch.

„Was hast du bei Severus gemacht?", wiederholte der Dunkle Lord seine frühere Frage, und dieses Mal ließ sein Ton kein Zweifel daran bestehen, was Bellatrix bevorstand, sollte sie seine Geduld wieder überstrapazieren.

„Es tut mir leid, Mylord... mein Plan misslang, und..." Bellatrix' Stimme brach angesichts der unheilvollen Augen, ebenso wie ihr Wille. „Er weiß nur, dass Ihr ihm misstraut. Er gab mir Veritaserum", flüsterte sie erstickt, darauf hoffend, sich durch ein Geständnis retten zu können.

„Hat er dir damit gedroht, dich mit Peter allein zu lassen?", fragte Voldemort ungerührt. Er wartete Bellatrix' Nicken kaum ab, ehe er fortfuhr: „Ist es nicht seltsam, dass Wurmschwanz Severus' Räume betreten hat, doch dass es Lucius war, der sie verließ?"

Bellatrix schloss die Augen, brennenden Hass verspürend – Severus hatte sie hereingelegt. Der Griff in ihrem Haar intensivierte sich, während die Spitze eines Zauberstabes an ihren Rippen zu spüren war. Unwillkürlich versteifte sie sich.

„Du wirst doch verstehen, dass ich dir soviel Dummheit nicht ungestraft durchgehen lassen kann."

Die Finger in seinen samtenen Roben vergraben, warf sie sich ihm entgegen.

„Ich flehe Euch an…"

„Nein, keine Gnade. Außer der, dass ich dich persönlich bestrafe."

Seine Lippen streiften ihre Wange und Bellatrix schloss schaudernd die Augen.

„Sieh nur, wie viel du mir bedeutest, meine Bellatrix. Ich kann es nicht einmal ertragen, deine Strafe in fremde Hände zu legen."

„Ich bitte Euch…"

„_Crucio_", wisperte er, Bellatrix' zuckenden Körper an den seinen pressend.

Ihre Knochen schienen in Flammen aufzugehen, als der Fluch sich durch ihre Eingeweide fraß.

„Schrei für mich…"

Bellatrix warf den Kopf zurück und gehorchte.

Tbc…


	14. Rien ne va plus

Ein großes Dankeschön geht an:

**AmyBlack: lach **Alle verdächtigen Neville. Ich hab mal versucht, seine Motive ein wenig deutlicher zu machen, ohne allzu viel zu verraten. Vielen Dank für das Lob an die Voldemortszene und den Rückblick ;o)

**Zissy: grins** Wer weiß, ob Draco der Versuchung, Harry wieder um etwas bitten zu sehen, hätte widerstehen können… ;o)

**FirstKiss:** Neville ist mit einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere; also keine Panik, er verfolgt zwar ein Ziel, aber das hat nichts mit Harry zu tun. **Lach** Den Vergleich mit den Blumen fand ich sehr amüsant – aber irgendwie stimmt es – immerhin hat er sich nicht dazu durchringen können diese Strafe jemand anderes zu überlassen ;o)

**SkateZ: g **Bedeutet Krass jetzt gut oder schlecht? ;o)

**Nachtregen: **Vielen Dank für das Lob (auch das per Pm) Mhm, diese Cliffhanger ergeben sich immer so – diesmal wird es auch nicht anders sein ;o)

Besonderer Dank geht wie immer an **Alraune** und vor allem an **BlackPriestess** (die das Kapitel an manchen Stellen erst lesbar gemacht hat) Schrein aufbau ;o)

ooOoo

Rien ne va plus – nichts geht mehr

ooOoo

Übernächtigt nach vielen, unruhigen Träumen, und außerdem der festen Überzeugung, des Nachts von einer Horde übellauniger Zentauren überrannt worden zu sein, betrat Harry am nächsten Morgen den Speisesaal. Wenig Tageslicht konnte die rauchbeschlagenen, hohen Fenster durchdringen, dafür spendeten einige schwebenden Kerzen dem tristen Raum etwas Beleuchtung, flackernde Schatten an den speckigen, jahrhundertealten Steinboden werfend. Diese Umgebung trug auch nicht gerade dazu bei, die Stimmung des schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu heben.

_Er_ war auch da. Obwohl Harry entschlossen war, diese irritierenden Gefühle zu ignorieren, welche Malfoy in ihm hervorrief, schlug sein Magen fast einen Salto, als ihre Blicke sich trafen.

_Nicht schon wieder!_

Nur schwer dem Drang widerstehend, auf der Stelle aus dem Speisesaal zu flüchten, setzte er sich an einen der langen, spärlich besetzten Tische. Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete er weiterhin Dracos Profil.

Als würde er spüren, wie intensiv er beobachtet wurde, wandte Draco den Kopf und grinste Harry an, dessen Herz einen Takt aussetzte – bis er den Grund für dieses Grinsen bemerkte.

Ginny schlenderte Seite an Seite mit Justin Finch-Fletchley an seinem Tisch vorbei, Harry über die Schulter einen herausfordernden Blick zuwerfend, bevor sie den Speisesaal verließ.

Doch das war es nicht, was Harrys Blut plötzlich kochen ließ. Es war der Anblick Zabinis, der sich süffisant lächelnd neben Draco setzte und diesem etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Ihm war, als würden seine Innereien zu einem kleinen heißen Klumpen zusammenschrumpfen, als er mit zusammengepressten Lippen beobachtete, wie Draco schulterzuckend aufstand, um Blaise aus der Halle zu folgen. Seine Hände krampften sich unbewusst zusammen.

Über den Boden kratzende Stuhlbeine rissen Harry aus der süßen Vorstellung, Blaise zu erwürgen; blinzelnd sah er auf, direkt in Megans mürrisch verzogenes Gesicht.

„Hallo", begrüßte er sie um ein Lächeln bemüht, das wohl eher einer Grimasse glich. „Du bist doch die kleine Freundin von Malfoy, oder?"

Ein finsterer Gesichtsausdruck, gefolgt von einem knappen Nicken war die einzige Reaktion auf seine Frage. Sie knallte ihren Becher so heftig auf den Tisch, dass die warme Milch über den Rand schwappte.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn lehnte Harry sich ein wenig vor.

„Du kannst mich nicht leiden, oder?"

„Nein. Du magst Draco schließlich nicht!"

Harry schluckte hart, seine Finger spielten nervös mit dem unbenutzten Besteck. Er wich Megans aufgebrachtem Blick unangenehm berührt aus.

„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit", antwortete er belegt. „Es war schon immer so…"

… _und alles andere bildete Harry sich bloß ein…_

„Du hast Draco geschlagen!", warf Megan zischend ein. Anscheinend war gerade diese Untat Harrys für sie unverzeihlich.

_Die zusammengepressten Lippen des blonden Jungen, als Harry den Unterricht vorzeitig beendet hatte…_

„Er hat mir mal die Nase gebrochen", verteidigte sich Harry, trotz der recht schmerzhaften Erinnerung schmunzelnd.

_Dieser Schatten, der sich gestern Nacht über Dracos Gesicht gelegt hatte…_

„Das hattest du bestimmt verdient", entgegnete Megan bissig. Ihre kleine Nase krauste sich verächtlich.

_Der abwartende Ausdruck in seinen Augen…_

„Er hat keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, meine Freunde und mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen", rechtfertigte Harry sich weiter. Ihn begann dieses absurde Gespräch zu amüsieren, und so langsam erkannte er, warum Malfoy die Kleine anscheinend mochte.

_Wie weit wäre Draco gegangen, in jener Nacht, als Harry aus seinem Alptraum erwacht war?_

Megan zog eine trotzige Schnute, die hellbraunen Augen blitzten ihn kampflustig an.

„Na und? Hattet ihr bestimmt auch verdient!"

_Wie weit wäre er selbst gegangen?_

„Draco ist nicht der Unschuldsengel für den du ihn hältst. Er hat eine große Dummheit gemacht, und viele Menschen in Gefahr gebracht", antwortete Harry, dem das Grinsen plötzlich verging.

_Wie weit würde er noch gehen?_

Die kleinen Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten; Harry war bestürzt über den Zorn, der von dem ebenso kleinen, mageren Körper ausging. Anscheinend hatte er unbeabsichtigt einen wunden Punkt getroffen.

„Hast du ihn mal gefragt, warum er das gemacht hat?"

„Du kennst die Geschichte?" Nun war Harry mehr als überrascht – er hatte nie damit gerechnet, dass Malfoy diesem Kind soweit vertrauen würde.

„Ja. Und du kommst dir anscheinend ganz toll vor, nur weil alle dich für einen Helden halten!" Megan fauchte wie eine kleine Katze. Ihre Finger umklammerten jetzt den Becher, als überlege sie, diesen Harry an den Kopf zu knallen.

„Immer mit der Ruhe", antwortete Harry verblüfft. „Immerhin hast du dich zu mir gesetzt. Hast du das nur gemacht, weil du dich streiten wolltest?"

Megan trank einen Schluck Milch, und warf Harry über den Becherrand einen vernichteten Blick zu.

„Ich musste", antwortete sie abweisend.

„Du musstest?", hakte er irritiert nach. „Hat Malfoy das etwa von dir verlangt?"

Das Kind sah ihn an, als zweifelte es an seinem Verstand. Und Harry konnte es verstehen – er glaubte selbst nicht, was er da eben gefragt hatte.

"Draco _verlangt_ gar nichts von mir! Das war meine Schwester."

„Deine...?"

Weiter kam Harry nicht, da eine freundlich lächelnde, ältere Ausgabe Megans sich neben ihn setzte, das Kind gespielt streng ansehend.

„Was machst du denn hier, Megan? Du sollst Harry doch nicht belästigen."

Morag wandte sich an Harry, ehe sie fortfuhr.

„Sie mag dich nämlich sehr."

„Tatsächlich?" Harry zwinkerte Megan verschwörerisch zu. "Das kann sie aber gut verstecken..."

Malfoy beinahe perfekt nachahmend hob Megan beide Augenbrauen, und Harry lachte schallend los. Morag blinzelte irritiert, während Megan sich zu einem hinreißenden Lächeln bewegen ließ.

Harry stand noch immer leise glucksend auf.

„Ich habe jetzt Unterricht bei Remus Lupin, möchtest du mich begleiten, Megan?"

Der pure Schalk tanzte in Megans braunen Augen, als sie bedauernd den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich habe schon eine Verabredung. Aber Morag hat Zeit."

Völlig entgeistert starrte Harry ihr nach, wie sie kichernd aufsprang und aus dem Refektorium rannte. Er war gerade sauber von einem kleinen Mädchen ausgetrickst worden. Malfoy wäre sicher stolz auf sie – und er würde sich darüber totlachen, wenn er davon erführe. Harry seufzte und lächelte Morag, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, zögernd an.

ooOoo

„Was hast du mir denn so unglaublich Wichtiges mitzuteilen, Zabini?", erkundigte sich Draco gelangweilt, als sie den Friedhof erreicht hatten. Mit einem abwartenden Blick auf den dunkelhäutigen Jungen lehnte er sich gegen eines der Kreuze. Blaise war am Zug.

Dessen braune Augen fixierten Draco lauernd, während er die vollen Lippen zu einem hämischen Grinsen verzog.

„Ich habe vor wenigen Tagen ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit Longbottom geführt", eröffnete er Draco. „Ich hatte ihn beim Lauschen erwischt, und nachdem Potter mir nicht mehr dazwischengefunkt hat, war er sehr redselig."

„Toll! Du hast Longbottom eingeschüchtert", spottete Draco in die Hände klatschend. „Vielleicht verleihen sie dir jetzt einen Orden!"

Mit einem Schritt stand Blaise dicht vor Draco, stieß ihn rücklings enger gegen das steinerne Kreuz.

„Tu nicht so überheblich! Ich weiß, dass du dir alle zehn Finger nach Informationen über Potter lecken würdest, also sei still und hör zu!"

Alle vorgespielte Gelassenheit fiel von Draco ab, als er scharf Luft holte. Seine Finger krallten sich in Blaises Hemd, zogen den anderen Jungen auf seine Höhe hinunter.

„Behalte deine falschen Vermutungen für dich und komm endlich zum Punkt, Zabini!", zischte er mühsam beherrscht. Angesichts des wissenden Lächelns, das Blaises Lippen umspielte, verkrampften sich seine Hände noch mehr.

„Sie bringen Potter den Avada Kedavra bei…"

Augenblicklich ließ Draco von Blaise ab, der einen Schritt zurücktrat und sich abwesend das Hemd glatt strich.

Draco gönnte sich ein Lächeln voller Genugtuung.

„Was du nicht sagst…"

„Du siehst nicht gerade überrascht aus, Malfoy."

„Warum sollte ich?"

Blaises dunkle Augen musterten Draco verblüfft. Er rang nach Worten.

„Du wusstest es!", stellte er dann fest. „Manchmal frage ich mich, was du für ein Spiel spielst, Malfoy!"

„So? Das frage ich mich in deinem Fall auch."

Wachsamkeit ließ Draco der Frage ausweichen – Blaise jonglierte erstaunlich geschickt mit den Indizien, und kam der Wahrheit wahrscheinlich schneller nahe, als Draco lieb sein konnte.

„Ich will auf der richtigen Seite stehen!"

„Du meinst wohl eher, dass du auf der Gewinnerseite stehen willst", höhnte Draco. „Was willst du von mir hören? Soll ich dir etwa die Entscheidung abnehmen?"

„Ich will die Wahrheit hören!", rief Blaise, seine Distanziertheit fahren lassend. Er sah plötzlich entsetzlich jung aus. „Auf welcher Seite stehst du?"

Draco ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, um das Zittern zu verbergen, das von ihm Besitz ergriff. Er empfand plötzlich Mitleid für Blaise.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er ehrlich. „Die Grenzen haben sich so sehr verschoben, dass ich sie nicht mehr erkenne…" Er stockte, hätte die Worte am liebsten wieder zurückgenommen. Nun sah er sich einem äußerst verwirrten Blaise gegenüber. „Frag doch Longbottom, vielleicht hat er ja noch mehr belauscht."

„Der?" Blaise machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Longbottom ist nur an einem interessiert: Seiner Rache an Lestrange. Er scharwenzelt ständig in der Nähe von Lupin herum, darum wusste er auch von Potters neuem Unterrichtsstoff."

Eine hohe Stimme, die fragend Dracos Namen rief, ließ beide Jungen erstarren. Megans schmale Gestalt tauchte zwischen den Kreuzen auf, als sie lachend auf Draco zurannte.

Draco grinste in sich hinein, als Megan Blaise misstrauisch betrachtete, dann ihm einen Blick zuwarf, als solle er ihr sagen, ob der fremde Junge Freund oder Feind war.

„Neue Freundin, Malfoy?", stichelte Blaise, in seinen Augen jedoch lag kein Spott, als er an Draco vorbeiging und ihm zuraunte: „Was immer du vorhast, ich hoffe, du weißt was du tust…"

ooOoo

„Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen, Draco."

Megan kicherte noch immer, während sie nicht zu bemerken schien, dass Draco zwischen Wut und Amüsement schwankte.

Sie hatte ihm brühwarm von ihrem Gespräch mit Harry erzählt, sobald Blaise außer Hörweite gewesen war. Jetzt schien sie sehr stolz darauf zu sein, Harry Potter hereingelegt zu haben. Die kleinen Finger flochten eifrig an einem Kranz aus Grashalmen, während sie Draco mit sich überschlagender Stimme Harrys Gesichtsausdruck schilderte.

„Weißt du, Draco, ich glaube, er ist doch lustig", stellte sie nachdenklich fest.

„Ein wenig", stimmte Draco abwesend zu.

Er dachte wieder an die Begegnung mit Potter, beim Frühstück. Seine Intuition ließ ihn im Stich, wenn es darum ging, Harry einzuschätzen. Manchmal hatte dessen Blick etwas beinahe Wissendes; als hätte er Draco durchschaut…

Und was war jetzt mit der kleinen Weasley? Harrys Augen hatten vor unterdrückter Wut geradezu gesprüht, als sie mit diesem Hufflepuff an seinem Tisch vorbeistolziert war. Dennoch… diese Blicke, mit denen Harry ihn manchmal bedachte, bescherten ihm die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle. Wut. Verwirrung. Bitterkeit. Und bisweilen… unangebrachte Hoffnung, fast schon Euphorie.

Sie hatten eine Art stummen Frieden geschlossen, doch Draco wusste, dass dieser Frieden auf wackeligen Beinen stand. Die Spannung war fast greifbar; nur ein Funke würde genügen, um das Pulverfass, um das sie herumtanzten, explodieren zu lassen. Und Draco war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er dieses Spiel noch durchstand.

Megans plappernde Stimme war in den Hintergrund gerückt, während er über Potter nachgedacht hatte, und nun holte sie ihn mit Wucht in die Realität zurück, als sie nüchtern feststellte:

„Du bist böse auf mich."

Sie konnte Draco mit ihrer Art, die Dinge erstaunlich klar zu sehen, immer wieder überraschen.

„Warum sollte ich das sein?"

„Weil ich Morag mit Harry allein gelassen habe."

Draco biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Lippen. War es so offensichtlich, dass es selbst einem Kind nicht verborgen blieb?

„Stimmt, das war nicht nett von dir", ließ sich Harry vernehmen, der lautlos hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war. „Es war gar nicht so leicht, deine Schwester abzuschütteln."

Draco hatte sich unwillkürlich angespannt, als er die vertraute Stimme vernahm; er fragte sich, wie viel Potter wohl gehört hatte. Nun atmete er zittrig aus, sich dazu zwingend, den über sich aufragenden Harry spöttisch anzugrinsen.

„Wieder mal Ärger mit deinem Fanclub, Potter? Vielleicht solltest du Termine vergeben."

„Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, um mich mit dir zu streiten, Malfoy. Halt doch einfach mal die Klappe", entgegnete Harry liebenswürdig, richtete lächelnd seinen Zauberstab auf Draco und sprach den Silencio aus.

Ungläubig fasste Draco sich mit aufgerissenen Augen an die Kehle, aus der kein Laut mehr hervordrang. Er sah Megan verwirrt blinzeln. Jetzt stieg heiße Wut in ihm empor. Potter hatte ihn tatsächlich verhext! Ausgerechnet Potter!

„Schon viel besser", stellte Harry noch immer grinsend fest. Lachend sprang er außer Reichweite, als Draco nach ihm griff.

Im Zickzackkurs rannte er vor Draco davon, der glaubte, vor Wut über Potters Dreistigkeit zu platzen. Er hörte Megans vergnügtes Quietschen, mit dem sie ihn anfeuerte, Harry zu schnappen, und ihm wieder einmal eines auf die Nase zu geben.

„Blutrünstige, kleine Göre", lachte Harry keuchend, während er an ihr vorbeisprintete, über ihre ausgestreckten Beine stolpernd. Taumelnd versuchte er einen Sturz zu vermeiden. Leise schrie er auf, als Draco ihn unsanft zu Boden stieß.

Stummer Jubel stieg in Draco auf, als er Harry mit seinem Körper in das trockene, duftende Gras drückte. Seine Hände legten sich leicht um Harrys Hals, konnten den rasenden Puls fühlen, der unter seinen Fingerspitzen pochte. Harry lag einfach nur da; ohne sich zu wehren starrte er Draco fassungslos an.

Den Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln verziehend, beugte Draco sich vor. Er wollte die Niederlage in Harrys Augen sehen, wollte hören, wie diese schönen Lippen eine Entschuldigung murmelten – und er sog überrascht die Luft ein, als Harry wie in Trance nach Draco Haar tastete, ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn streichend.

Stille legte sich wie ein Schleier über den Friedhof, als selbst Megan in atemloses Schweigen verfiel.

Wie hypnotisiert starrte er in Harrys Augen, fühlte die federleichte Berührung an seiner Wange; unbewusst leckte er sich über die trockenen Lippen, als er sich über Harry beugte. Er nahm den frischen Geruch nach Seife wahr, der von Harry ausging, spürte schon Harrys zitternden Atem… als eine aufgebrachte Stimme ihn brutal aus seinem rauschhaften Zustand riss:

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, du verdammter Mistkerl!"

Draco sah auf, und seine Augen verengten sich. Ob vor Zorn oder Enttäuschung, hätte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen können.

ooOoo

Auch Harry warf seinen Kopf herum.

Sowohl von ihrem Zorn der Gerechten als auch von ihrer flammenden Mähne umhüllt schaute Ginny wie die Rachegöttin höchstpersönlich aus. Die hübsche Rothaarige stürmte mit blitzenden Augen auf sie zu, den Zauberstab schon erhoben, während Harry noch immer wie gelähmt dalag.

Dementsprechend teilnahmslos beobachtete er, wie Megan (im Gegensatz zu ihm sehr geistesgegenwärtig) nach Ginnys Beinen griff.

Megans Plan war von Erfolg gekrönt, denn prompt fiel Ginny, nur um sich sofort darauf wütend aufzurichten, die Hand bereits zum Schlag gegen das kleine Mädchen erhoben.

Noch immer geschah alles viel zu schnell für Harry, der nach wie vor im Gras lag, diese skurrile Szene verfolgend, welche von leicht geöffneten Lippen und hellblonden, seidigweichen Strähnen überlagert wurde.

Ginny bekam niemals die Chance, ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen, denn Draco war längst aufgesprungen. Mit wenigen sparsamen Bewegungen hatte er Megan aus der Gefahrenzone geschoben, Ginny den Zauberstab aus der Hand geschlagen, und sie zugleich an ihren langen Haaren zurückgezerrt.

Gezwungenermaßen rückwärts stolpernd, ließ Ginny einen spitzen Schmerzensschrei vernehmen, der in Fluchen überging – Megan hatte wie ein kleiner, tollwütiger Hund in Ginnys Wade gebissen.

Die Starre fiel plötzlich von Harry ab; auf Draco zustürzend, griff er nach dessen Handgelenk, sah die straff gespannten Sehnen seines Unterarms, als dieser Ginny noch weiter zurückriss. Jegliche Verstellung war von dem Slytherin abgefallen, sein schmales Gesicht sprach nur noch von unbändigem Zorn.

_Harry glaubte, noch immer die Seidigkeit der blonden Haare zu spüren._

„Lass sie los", befahl Harry leise, den Druck seiner Finger leicht verstärkend. „Sofort!"

Dracos Blick traf ihn wie ein Schlag, als er Ginnys Haar abrupt fahren ließ, seine Finger an der Hose abwischend. Die blutleeren Lippen zusammengepresst, wandte er sich von Harry ab.

_Glaubte, noch immer Dracos Geruch wahrzunehmen._

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein leises „Finite Incantatem". Sofort war Megan dem blonden Jungen nachgerannt, der sich mit steif wirkenden Schritten entfernte. Nun konnte Harry beobachten, wie Draco kurz mit Megan sprach, bis die Kleine mit gesenktem Kopf die Richtung des Klosters einschlug. Draco selbst bog zur Scheune ab und verschwand.

_Aus einem Reflex heraus hatte er Dracos Wange berührt._

Nervös sah er Ginny an, die sich fluchend über ihr Bein rieb.

„Das kleine Miststück hat mich wahrhaftig gebissen!"

„Sie wollte Malfoy nur helfen."

„Du willst das Balg doch wohl nicht auch noch verteidigen?", fragte Ginny ungläubig. „Schlimm genug, dass sie sich mit dem Frettchen abgibt – ihrer Schwester wird das gar nicht gefallen."

_Die Haut war ebenso weich wie sein Haar gewesen._

„Sie ist doch nur ein kleines Kind, Ginny", entgegnete Harry schwach.

Seine Gedanken waren bei Draco; bei diesem letzten Blick, den er ihm zugeworfen hatte. Und bei… sein Magen zog sich nervös zusammen, als er daran dachte, was Ginny wohl gesehen hätte, wäre sie nur wenige Augenblicke später aufgetaucht.

_Und sein Herz hatte erwartungsvoll schneller geschlagen._

„Was war eigentlich los, Harry?"

_Er wusste plötzlich, wie weit er gegangen wäre._

Wachsam musterte er sie, zwang sich dazu, nicht länger an Draco zu denken, bevor er zaudernd antwortete:

„Nichts weiter, das Übliche eben…"

Er stockte, fühlte hysterisches Lachen in seiner Brust aufsteigen, angesichts der (wieder einmal) doppeldeutigen Worte. Doppeldeutigkeiten wurden langsam zur Gewohnheit.

„Wir haben uns mal wieder gestritten, meine ich", fügte er schnell hinzu, wich Ginnys prüfenden Augen aus, und wechselte ungeschickt das Thema:

„Was wolltest du eigentlich hier?"

„Was…" Ihre Augen weiteten sich verblüfft. „Was ich hier wollte?" Ihrer Stimme mischte sich ein schriller Unterton bei. „Ich wollte dich sehen, Harry! Ich habe gesehen, wie du zum Friedhof gegangen bist, und wollte Zeit mit dir verbringen! Ist das etwa so ungewöhnlich?"

Die letzten Worte überschlugen sich fast; Harry wich unbewusst einen Schritt zurück. Er verkniff sich eine Frage nach Justins Verbleiben – er wollte sie nicht glauben lassen, dass er eifersüchtig war. Zumindest nicht auf Justin, wie er innerlich seufzend zugeben musste.

„Ich wollte ein wenig allein sein", log er kläglich. Er hatte geahnt, dass er Draco hier finden würde, doch das brauchte Ginny nicht zu erfahren. Ebenso wenig, dass Eifersucht ihn dazu getrieben hatte, Draco mit dem Silencio zu belegen…

„Du bist ständig allein, Harry! Ist dir das eigentlich mal aufgefallen?"

Sie trat näher, doch als sie die Hand hob, um seine Wange zu berühren, wurde der Drang zurückzuweichen beinahe übermächtig. Harry beschränkte sich jedoch darauf, ihre Hand mit seiner abzufangen, damit sie seine Haut nicht erreichte.

„Ginny… das hatten wir doch schon…"

Ihre Lippen waren nur ein schmaler Strich, als Ginny zurücktrat, ihm ihre Hand entreißend. Harry ahnte, wie sehr er sie mit seinen Worten verletzt hatte. Sie sah ihn genauso an, wie Draco es vorhin getan hatte.

_Dann hatte Draco sich abgewandt..._

Harrys Nerven begannen zu kribbeln (_Dracos Blick, stürmisch-grau umwölkt, verwundet_) – ihr Blick löste _kein_ Gefühl in ihm aus, als hätte ein Klatscher seinen Magen getroffen.

„Ja, das hatten wir schon. Du hast Recht", bestätigte Ginny kühl. „Vielleicht gehe ich jetzt besser."

Sie ging nicht sofort, stand noch abwartend da, was für Harry recht durchschaubar war. Anscheinend hoffte sie darauf, dass er widersprechen würde, aber das Schweigen wog schwerer als jedes Wort. Schließlich stieß Ginny zitternd den Atem aus.

„Ich weiß nicht was mit dir los ist, Harry. Ich habe mal gesagt, ich könne warten… aber vielleicht warte ich ja umsonst. Vielleicht wird es nie wieder so wie es war…"

Eine unausgesprochene Bitte lag in ihren blauen Augen. Da Harry schlicht nicht wusste, was er antworten sollte, und weiterhin beharrlich schwieg, senkte sie betroffen den Kopf.

„Entscheide dich, Harry. Entscheide, was du wirklich willst."

Abrupt wandte Ginny sich um. Als die Schatten der klösterlichen Alkoven sie letztendlich verschluckten, war Harrys Kopf seltsam leer. Eine nie gekannte Ruhe überkam ihn, während seine Füße wie von selbst den Weg einschlugen, der zur Scheune führte.

Staub wirbelte auf, als er die schwere Tür aufdrückte, tanzte in den Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das halbzerfallende Dach einfielen, und das düstere Innere in sanftes Licht tauchten.

Er entdeckte Draco, an einem der Balken lehnend. Er wog eine der Porzellantassen, die sie für den Unterricht benötigten, in den blassen Händen. Harry entging es nicht, wie sich Dracos Schultern strafften, als er hinter ihn trat.

„Du hättest nicht herkommen sollen."

Lächelnd senkte Harry den Kopf, sog den Geruch nach frisch geschnittenem Holz ein, der von Dracos Haut ausging.

„Du hättest mit deiner kleinen Freundin einen netten Nachmittag verbringen sollen."

Jedes dieser bedächtig ausgesprochenen Worte schnitt wie eine Klinge durch die Luft. Harry schluckte hart.

„Vielleicht hätte ich das tun sollen. Aber jetzt bin ich hier."

Er spürte den Seufzer eher, als dass er ihn gehört hätte. Dracos Schultern sanken ergeben herab, und Harrys Magen schlingerte nervös. Er sah kleine Schweißtropfen über Dracos Nacken rinnen, streckte zögernd eine Hand aus, in seiner Bewegung stockend, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er zu tun gedachte.

„Ja, du bist hier", antwortete Draco seltsam belegt. Resignation schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als hätte er sich mit etwas Unvermeidlichem abgefunden.

Langsam drehte er sich um, sah Harry an – jetzt waren seine grauen Augen hart und klar, wie in einem letzten Versuch, die Dinge noch abzuwenden.

„Beende es jetzt, Potter, oder es gibt kein Zurück mehr!"

Harry schwieg. Und vielleicht war das alles, was Draco als Antwort hören wollte.

Draco brach nicht einen Moment lang den Blickkontakt. Und Harry war wie gebannt von der lodernden Wut in diesen Augen, der Gier, dem Triumph, dem fiebrigen Verlangen, das ihm entgegenschlug.

Seine Hände fanden ihren Weg zu Dracos Nacken, wischten die salzige Feuchtigkeit fort, die sich dort gesammelt hatte. Und wieder spürte er, wie die zarten Muskeln sich unter seinen Fingern bewegten, als Draco seinen Nacken beugte, spürte Dracos gepressten Atem an seinem Mund und schloss die Augen. Harry verdrängte sein Gewissen, das ihn warnen wollte, das leiser wurde, und schließlich unter der elektrisierenden Berührung Dracos ganz verstummte.

Denn unendlich weiche, warme Lippen hatten sich auf seine gelegt.

Sie schmeckten so süß.

Harry war verloren.

Sein Griff verstärkte sich, als ihre Zungen sich zögernd berührten. Er spürte wie Dracos Finger sich in sein Hemd krallten, grob an dem Stoff rissen, als der anfangs sanfte Kuss sich veränderte; tiefer, inniger, beinahe brutal wurde.

Harry nahm lediglich am Rande wahr, wie ein harter Holzbalken sich in seinen Rücken bohrte, er zog Draco nur näher an sich heran, wollte die Hitze teilen, die von der weißen Haut ausging, wollte in diesem Duft nach Holz und Sonne ertrinken. Wollte Schuld und Scham vergessen, und wusste plötzlich, dass es nie ein Zurück geben hatte.

ooOoo

Ersticktes Schluchzen riss Draco aus dem süßen Hochgefühl des Sieges, das sich seiner bemächtigt hatte. Sich von Harrys Haut losreißend, glatt und warm unter seinen Fingerspitzen, wandte er ruckartig den Kopf: Megan stand mit aufgerissenen, tränennassen Augen in der Tür. Er hörte Harry nach Luft schnappen, als dieser das Kind ebenfalls bemerkte, das sich jäh umdrehte und aus der Scheune rannte.

_Was hatte er getan?_

Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt, als er ihr, Harrys Blick ausweichend, nach draußen folgte. Er fand sie an die Scheuenwand gelehnt, das Gesicht in den Armen vergraben. Die schmalen Schultern bebten haltlos, als Draco sanft eine Hand auf den mageren Rücken legte, während er sich neben ihr im Gras niederließ.

„Megan?"

Die Nase hochziehend, setzte Megan sich auf, wischte sich mit beiden Händen über das runde, nasse Gesicht.

„Ich heule nicht!", flüsterte sie erstickt.

„Natürlich nicht", stimmte Draco lächelnd zu.

Megan musterte ihn kurz, ehe sie wieder ihre aufgeschürften Knie fixierte.

„Du hast gesagt, du kannst ihn nicht leiden", wisperte sie belegt. Ihre Stimme war eine einzige Anklage. Draco begriff, dass Eifersucht sie quälte, doch ihm fehlten die Worte, um die veränderte Situation zu erklären – er verstand es ja selbst kaum.

_Potter war ihm gefolgt. Hatte die kleine Weasley sich selbst überlassen._

„Megan, das ist… kompliziert."

_Und die glühende Eifersucht hatte sich in Triumph gewandelt._

Die Zähne in ihre bebende Unterlippe grabend, schluckte Megan hörbar; Draco beugte sich vor, um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern:

„Aber ich verspreche dir, dass du immer meine beste Freundin sein wirst."

Megans Selbstbeherrschung brach zusammen; sich Draco an die Brust werfend, schluchzte sie laut auf, sein Hemd mit ihren Tränen durchnässend. Unbeholfen strichen Dracos Finger über die zuckenden Schultern.

_Er konnte Harry noch immer schmecken._

„Ich kann ihn trotzdem nicht leiden!", murmelte sie heiser, ihr Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge bergend, als ihr verzweifeltes Weinen verebbte, von einem Schluckauf abgelöst.

Für einen winzigen Augenblick schob Draco sämtliche Vorbehalte beiseite, presste ihren kleinen Körper dicht an seinen, inhalierte den leichten Geruch nach Gras und Sommerblumen, den sie verströmte. Er sah Harry lächelnd in der Tür lehnen und lockerte betreten seinen Griff.

_Was sollte nun werden?_

Als würde sie sein Unbehagen spüren, hob Megan das Gesicht, um Harry aus Dracos Armen böse anzufunkeln.

Mit trotzig erhobenen Haupt stolzierte sie an Harry vorbei; sie zögerte einen Augenblick, ehe sie ihn nachdenklich musterte.

„Ich heiße Megan McDougal!"

„Und ich bin Harry Potter."

Megans Lippen zuckten, scheinbar gegen ein Grinsen ankämpfend. Doch Draco schenkte sie ein richtiges Lächeln mit bloßgelegter Zahnlücke, was dieser mit einem freundlichen Winken beantwortete, bevor sie davonlief.

Einerseits froh, dass er Megan hatte beruhigen können, anderseits nervös darüber, jetzt wieder mit Harry allein zu sein, mied Draco abermals Harrys durchdringenden Blick. Zu Boden starrend, versuchte er seine rasenden Gedanken zu ordnen. Das süße Gefühl des Triumphes war fast vollständig verflogen, ließ den bitteren Geschmack der Realität zurück. Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen?

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", sprach Harry die Gedanken Dracos plötzlich aus. Er war unbemerkt näher getreten, stand jetzt, unsicher auf Draco herabsehend, dicht vor ihm.

Zu gern hätte Draco seine Arme nach ihm ausgestreckt. Zu gern hätte er seine Finger in diesem wirren Haar vergraben. Zu gern wäre er aufgesprungen und geflüchtet…

Machtlos gegen die widersprüchlichen Emotionen, die ihn ihm wüteten, unternahm Draco einen letzten schwachen Versuch, die Dinge abzuwehren:

„Was erwartest du von mir, _Potter_? Soll ich dich jetzt etwa meinen Eltern vorstellen? Das eben war… nichts."

Hoffend, dass die kränkenden Worte ausreichen würden, Harry zu vertreiben, starrte Draco ihn herausfordernd an. Wollte noch einmal den Zorn sehen, ehe Verachtung Harrys Blick beherrschen würde, wenn er realisierte, was sie getan hatten.

Angespannt lachend kniete Harry sich vor Draco ins Gras; weder Verachtung noch Zorn spiegelten sich in den grünen Tiefen.

„Mich vorzustellen wäre wohl keine so gute Idee", stellte er leise fest.

Draco konnte das Zittern in den Fingerspitzen spüren, die warm auf seiner Wange lagen, sanft darüber strichen. Er ballte die Fäuste, zwang sich die nächsten Worte voller Wut auszuspeien:

„Was verdammt noch mal erwartest du, Potter?"

Harrys Gesicht war Draco jetzt sehr nahe, ließ den Rest der Welt unwichtig und klein erscheinen, zwang seine Selbstbeherrschung regelrecht in die Knie.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber mich beim _Vornamen _zu nennen wäre ein Anfang… _Draco_."

Das Stöhnen nicht als sein eigenes erkennend, vergrub er seine Finger in Harrys Haaren, genoss die widerspenstige Weichheit. Seine Stimme, aller Kraft beraubt, war nur zu einem Flüstern fähig:

„Harry."

Hitzige Küsse tauschend, klammerten sie sich aneinander. Die Schluchten ignorierend, die sie trennten. Schlechte Gewissen verdrängend, die ihnen sagten, dass ihr Tun falsch war. Verrat vergessend, der begangen werden musste.

Draco war verloren, und er wusste es.

Es gab kein Zurück.

ooOoo

Severus sah auf, als die Tür sich öffnete, um einen unscheinbaren jungen Mann einzulassen. Die Geste, mit der er sich das dunkelblonde Haar aus der hohen Stirn strich, brachte seine Ungeduld zum Ausdruck.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, warum ich mich auf dieses Spiel überhaupt eingelassen habe", murmelte er, sich in einen Sessel setzend. „Geht es eigentlich auch weniger kompliziert?"

„Nein. Und das weißt du ebenso gut wie ich, Lucius", erwiderte Severus gelassen, ergriff einen Becher, gefüllt mit hellbrauner Flüssigkeit. Mit verzerrtem Gesicht ließ er den Inhalt seine Kehle hinabrinnen.

„Eines muss man dir lassen, mein Freund", spottete Lucius, „du bist immer für eine Überraschung gut. Allerdings wüsste ich gern den Namen des… Originals." Er deutete auf seine äußere Erscheinung.

„Er heißt Samuel", keuchte Severus unter den Schmerzen der Verwandlung, während er, ebenso wie Lucius, die Gestalt Samuels annahm „Er ist noch nicht lange ein Todesser…"

„Und er hat dir freiwillig seine Haare zur Verfügung gestellt?"

„Nicht ganz." Severus lächelte schmal, als er an den Rekruten dachte, der starr vor Entsetzen den Todesfluch ausgesprochen hatte, um sich als des Lords würdiger Diener zu beweisen. „Er hat es nur nicht bemerkt."

„Jeder, der dich mit Narzissa im Wald verschwinden sieht, wird denken, sie setze mir Hörner auf!", schnaubte Lucius aufgebracht. „Warum kannst du nicht einfach jedes Mal Vielsafttrank zu dir nehmen, wenn du deine Kontaktperson aufsuchst?"

„Weil ich nicht genug Haare des Jungen habe", erklärte Severus geduldig, während er nach den Pergamentrollen griff, um sie unter seiner Robe verschwinden zu lassen. „Ich bin bald wieder zurück."

Er hörte Lucius noch undeutlich grummeln, als er in sich hinein grinsend die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Severus wusste, dass sein Freund angesichts des Gedankens, Narzissa könne in Gefahr geraten, nahezu wahnsinnig wurde.

Das Lächeln wurde ganz sanft, als eine bestimmte Erinnerung an James aus verstaubter Vergessenheit aufstieg: Wie James sich, einem gewandten Tänzer gleich, durch die Flure von Hogwarts hatte bewegen können, und höchst selten dabei erwischt wurde. Severus seinerseits nutzte jetzt die wenigen Geheimgänge, die er kannte, um die Kerker ohne eventuelle Verfolger zu erreichen.

Unwillkürlich flacher atmend durchquerte er die Verliese; die wehklagenden Laute der wenigen Gefangenen ignorierte er geflissentlich. Severus betätigte einen verborgenen Schalter, lauschte dem Knirschen des Mechanismus, der die Wand zurückgleiten ließ, und betrat einen weiteren düsteren Gang.

Letztendlich erklomm Severus eine Leiter, die ins Freie führte, atmete die würzige Nachtluft ein, welche den Geruch der Fäulnis aus seiner Nase vertrieb. Der Himmel war klar, dennoch konnte er in der Ferne Donnergrollen vernehmen.

Narzissa trat aus den Schatten, die Kapuze ihres Umhangs tief in das blasse Gesicht gezogen.

„Ich dachte schon, du wärst aufgehalten worden."

„Ich bin nur einen Umweg gegangen."

Besorgt betrachtete Severus die mondhelle Landschaft, dirigierte Narzissa in den Schatten der über ihnen aufragenden Festung, auf das Gewitter und Wolken hoffend, die jetzt rasch aufzogen.

„Komm, wir müssen in den Wald."

Narzissa passte sich nickend seiner eiligen Gangart an, folgte ihm bis sie nur noch wenige Yards vom Waldrand entfernt waren. Wenige Yards, die über freies Feld führten…

„Wir werden uns wie Schattenfiguren auf einer Leinwand ausmachen", flüsterte Narzissa, das Offensichtliche aussprechend.

Wieder betrachtete Severus den dunklen Himmel. Erleichterung breitete sich in ihm aus, als eine regenschwere Gewitterwolke sich vor den noch beinahe vollen Mond schob.

„Schnell!"

Er ergriff Narzissas Hand, ignorierte den erschrockenen Laut, den sie ausstieß, während er sie unbarmherzig mit sich schleifte. Erst als sie die schützende Dunkelheit der Bäume erreicht hatten, lockerte er seinen Griff, mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf eine atemlos keuchende Narzissa.

„Es tut mir Leid. Doch das Risiko entdeckt zu werden war zu groß, um langsamer zu laufen."

„Womit du bewiesen hast, dass du wirklich nicht weißt wie man eine Dame behandelt", antwortete Narzissa neckend.

Severus erkannte die Befriedigung auf ihren ebenmäßigen Zügen, als er sie sprachlos anstarrte. Kopfschüttelnd lief er weiter, musste den Verrat erst verarbeiten. Irgendwann stellte er kühl fest:

„Lucius hat es dir also erzählt."

Narzissas Blick war voller Melancholie, ehe sie schnell den Kopf senkte, sodass ihr blondes Haar unter der Kapuze hervorquoll, ihr Gesicht wie ein Schleier verdeckend.

„Er hielt es wohl für eine gute Einleitung, mir schonend beizubringen, dass ich nicht auf Enkelkinder hoffen kann…"

Ihre Schritte verursachten kaum ein Geräusch auf dem moosbedeckten Boden, während sie immer tiefer in den Wald eindrangen. Die Wipfel der Bäume rauschten im zunehmenden Wind; erneut erklang ein Donnergrollen.

Auf einer Lichtung blieb Severus stehen, hob seinen Zauberstab und beschwor einen Patronus herauf. Der silberne Hirsch verschwand lautlos in den Schatten.

Einem Impuls nachgebend, brach Severus das unangenehme Schweigen:

„Was denkt Lucius darüber?"

Es schien, als lege sich Narzissa ihre Worte genau zurecht, bevor sie antwortete:

„Er sorgt sich um Draco. Er will ihn schützen… um jeden Preis!"

Severus lachte freudlos auf.

„Wovor? Der Gesellschaft? Davor, dass Potter vielleicht nicht wie sein Vater ist? Dass er vielleicht doch so ist? Ebenfalls die gleiche Wahl trifft?" Voller Bitterkeit presste Severus die Fragen über seine Lippen. Die Parallelen waren zu deutlich, um ihn nicht zu berühren.

„Nein." Narzissas Blick war plötzlich durchdringend, klar und hart. „Lucius will seinen Sohn vor dem Schmerz bewahren, sollte Harry Potter sterben!"

Für einen Moment schnürte es Severus die Kehle zu; er kannte diesen Schmerz nur zu gut.

„Und vor der Möglichkeit, so zu enden wie ich", fügte er leise hinzu.

Narzissa holte Luft, wurde jedoch von wohlklingendem Singsang abgelenkt, der den Wald erfüllte.

Augenblicklich spürte Severus die tröstende Wirkung der Melodie – ahnte, dass auch Narzissa sich dem betörenden Klang nicht entziehen konnte. Er sah ihre ungläubig geweiteten Augen, als der große Vogel sich auf Severus' ausgestreckten Arm niederließ.

Ihre Finger zitterten leicht, als sie das rotgoldene Gefieder ehrfürchtig-zart berührte, welches selbst noch in der Dunkelheit einer Flamme glich.

„Das ist Fawkes", erklärte Severus mit einem seltenen, offenen Lächeln.

Tbc…


	15. Bleib!

ooOoo

ooOoo

Harry glaubte zu fallen, sich im Geschmack Dracos zu verlieren, als sich schmale Hände gegen seine Brust pressten, und ihn zur Seite stießen.

„Runter von mir, Potter!"

Sein bisher mit watteweißer Leere gefüllter Verstand klärte sich, als Draco aufsprang, wieder diesen panischen Ausdruck in den Augen, wie in jener Nacht, die Harry nie wieder aus seiner Erinnerung würde löschen können.

„Draco, was…?"

„Ein Fehler, das war ein Fehler!", stieß Draco gepresst hervor.

Ehe Harry auch nur seine Hand ausstrecken konnte, war Draco fort; ließ ihn verwirrt und verletzt zurück. Rücklings fiel er ins Gras, nachdem er nicht einmal versucht hatte, den anderen Jungen zurückzuhalten. Wie gelähmt starrte er in den wolkenlosen Himmel, hörte im Geiste noch immer Dracos hastige Schritte, so eilig hatte der blonde Junge sich von ihm entfernen wollen...

_Ein Fehler!_

Ein unbestimmbarer Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus; dumpf pochend schnürte er ihm die Kehle zu.

Jetzt kamen ihm die Ereignisse der letzten Minuten beinahe surreal vor. Wie war es überhaupt dazu gekommen? Er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, als er Draco gefolgt war. Die Scheune – dieses Wissen, dass Draco sich dort aufhielt – hatte an ihm gezerrt wie ein dunkler Sog. Er war sich so verdammt sicher gewesen, dass er das Richtige tat, und jetzt nannte Draco es einen Fehler.

Flüchtige Bilder seiner erschütterten Freunde schossen durch seinen Kopf. Was würde Ron sagen, wenn er es herausfand? Harry wollte sich die Reaktion nicht einmal vorstellen. Was würde Hermine davon halten? Remus? Ginny? Seine Eltern?

Letzterer Gedanke drehte ihm beinahe den Magen um, sogar noch mehr als die Vorstellung über Ginnys Schmerz, der ihr sicher noch deutlicher ins Gesicht geschrieben stünde als kürzlich. Was würde James Potter von seinem Sohn halten? Wäre sein Vater enttäuscht? Entsetzt? Angewidert? Wahrscheinlich würde der coole Rumtreiber, der beliebte Gryffindor, dem die Mädchenherzen bestimmt nur so zugeflogen waren, es für schlicht absurd halten, solche Gefühle für einen Slytherin zu hegen, dazu noch männlichen Geschlechts, und für einen langjährigen Rivalen! In James' Augen wäre diese Vorstellung, seinen Sohn, den Hoffnungsträger, mit Draco Malfoy, Träger des Dunklen Mals zu sehen, ungefähr so absonderlich, wie seinerzeit in Hogwarts Herzklopfen bei Snapes Anblick zu kriegen...

Was sollte jetzt werden? Sie hatten sich geküsst. Zweimal. Und Harry konnte diese Faszination, die Draco auf ihn ausübte, nicht länger leugnen. Noch immer durchzuckten ihn elektrische Impulse, wenn er daran zurückdachte. An Dracos Hände und Lippen dachte, weich und rau zugleich.

Der Schmerz wurde unerträglich, ließ seine Augen brennen, sodass Harry seine Handballen gegen die geschlossenen Lider presste. Gewissensbisse vertrieben Dracos Geschmack von seiner Zunge, hinterließen den bitteren Nachgeschmack der Reue.

_Ein Fehler!_

War es ein Fehler?

Er fühlte die wärmenden Strahlen der Sommersonne auf seinem Gesicht, konnte den leichten Windhauch spüren, der den Geruch der Heide mit sich trug, und atmete zitternd ein.

_Dracos Finger in seinem Haar._

War es ein Fehler, dass es Draco war, der diese Gefühle in ihm auslöste?

_Sein Name, wieder und wieder mit heiserer Stimme geflüstert._

War es ein Fehler, dass es ein Junge war, der Harrys Blut zum Sieden brachte?

_Dracos Atem, heiß an seinem Hals._

Wann hatte sich diese klare Grenze zwischen Freund und Feind aufgelöst?

_Schlanke Arme um seinen Nacken, die ihn mit verzweifelter Intensität festhielten._

Und warum vermisste er Dracos Körper, eng gegen den seinen gepresst, schon jetzt qualvoll?

_Ein Fehler!_

ooOoo

Die Pein, welche durch seinen Leib schoss, ließ Draco mehr stolpern denn laufen. Harrys Blick war desorientiert, fragend gewesen, als Draco sich aus dieser verbotenen Umarmung gelöst und ihn fortgestoßen hatte. Keuchend, beinahe blind vor Zorn auf sich selbst, erreichte Draco sein Zimmer.

Sein Verstand schalt ihn einen Narren, dass er Potter so nah an sich herangelassen hatte. Dass er ausgerechnet _Potter _seine größte Schwäche offenbart hatte. Dieses Unvermögen, mehr Disziplin aufzubringen, war unentschuldbar.

Und nun war die Situation noch heikler als zuvor.

Sich auf das Bett fallen lassend, langte er in seine Hosentasche, den kleinen silbernen Anhänger hervorziehend, den er darin verbarg. Eine Schlange, die sich um einen Zauberstab wand; ähnlich dem Dunklen Mal. Versonnen betrachtete er das Schmuckstück. Er bräuchte nur den Kopf der schimmernden Viper herumdrehen, um diesen Albtraum zu entkommen. Dem Wahnsinn. Dem Verrat.

Vorausgesetzt natürlich, er schaffte es die Mauern des Klosters hinter sich zu lassen.

Vorausgesetzt, er brachte den Mut auf, diese selbstmörderischen Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen.

Fahrig leckte seine Zunge über rissige trockene Lippen, während sein Blick die Tür fixierte. Nur ein einzelner Handgriff, und ihr schöner Plan wäre dahin. Nur ein Handgriff, und er stünde seinem Tod in Form des Dunklen Lords gegenüber…

Seine Finger umklammerten den Portschlüssel, bis die Ränder scharf in seine Handfläche schnitten. Der Schmerz vertrieb die wirren Gedanken.

Bitter lächelnd ließ er den Anhänger wieder in seiner Tasche verschwinden.

Nein. Er würde nicht noch einmal versagen. Es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel.

_Er hat eine neue Aufgabe für dich. Und nicht nur du wirst dein Leben verlieren, wenn du scheiterst_.

Er konnte noch immer Snapes verschwörerisches Flüstern hören. Glaubte noch immer, dessen eindringlichen Blick zu spüren.

Er würde nicht noch einmal versagen!

Er würde es schaffen, Potter auf Abstand zu halten – sich selbst zu beherrschen – er würde tun, was von ihm verlangt wurde.

_Harrys Lippen, warm auf seinen._

Er würde es schaffen, diese unerwünschten Gefühle zu unterdrücken.

_Harrys Haut, weich unter seinen Fingerspitzen._

Er würde Potter nicht mehr näher an sich heran lassen als unbedingt nötig.

_Harrys Geschmack auf seiner Zunge._

Er würde all das schaffen, und sich selbst in den Wahnsinn treiben.

ooOoo

Harry wusste, dass er sich Ärger einhandelte – wirklich großen Ärger – dennoch schwänzte er den Unterricht von Moody und McGonagall. Es gab zu Vieles, über das er nachdenken musste. Zorn, Verlangen und Unsicherheit stürzten ihn immer wieder aufs Neue in ein heißkaltes Wechselbad der Emotionen. Er wollte nicht aus Versehen Minervas Büro in Schutt und Asche legen, nur weil er sich Dracos Haut unter seinen Händen vorstellte. Weil Draco es beendet hatte, ehe es überhaupt anfing.

_Wie geht es jetzt weiter?_

_Was erwartest du von mir, Potter?_

_Ich weiß es nicht._

Noch immer wusste Harry keine Antwort. Doch aus Flucht konnte sie auch nicht bestehen. Er war unentschlossen, was er nun tun sollte; wie er Draco jetzt gegenübertreten sollte. _Ob_ er ihm gegenübertreten sollte! Einige Wolkenfetzen betrachtend, ließ er die wenigen Begegnungen mit Mädchen, die er bisher gehabt hatte, Revue passieren.

Cho, in deren Gegenwart er sich eigentlich nur befangen gefühlt hatte.

Die Aufdringlichkeit Romildas, die ihm peinlich gewesen war.

Ginny…

Wie ein Stück Familie, das er bisher so schmerzlich vermisst hatte. Vertraut und geliebt; sie hatte ihm Trost und Nähe geschenkt, und so dankte er es ihr? Doch war von ihr nicht diese Faszination ausgegangen, die Draco auf ihn ausübte. Sie hatte nie diese erschreckende Sehnsucht geweckt, die nun in ihm tobte.

Seine Knie mit den Händen umschlingend, setzte Harry sich auf, ließ seinen Blick über die Konturen des Klosters gleiten, in dessen Inneren sich Draco befand. Ein Teil seines Selbst schrie geradezu danach, den anderen Jungen aufzusuchen; dieser Gier nachzugeben, die an seinem Geist zerrte.

Ein anderer, rationaler Teil, lamentierte abermals über Konsequenzen. Über einen entsetzten Ron, eine hilflose Hermine und eine verletzte Ginny, über die Beleidigung des Andenkens seines Vaters. Nervös kaute Harry auf seiner Unterlippe herum; zerrissen zwischen dem Wunsch, Draco zur Rede zu stellen – ihm verdammt noch mal nahe zu sein – und seine Freunde nicht zu verlieren, sollten sie es jemals herausfinden.

_Sollten sie es jemals herausfinden._

Und wenn sie es _niemals _herausfanden? Was, wenn er es einfach vor ihnen verheimlichte? Könnte er sein schlechtes Gewissen vor ihnen verbergen? Könnte er sie derart hintergehen? War sein Wunsch nach Dracos Nähe wirklich so groß, dass er die Treue zu seinen Freunden überwog?

Harry wurde sich seiner mechanischen Schritte erst bewusst, als er das Kloster betrat, und kühle Schatten die Sommerhitze verdrängten. Noch immer schossen ihm tausend Fragen durch den Sinn. Und noch immer wusste er auf keine eine Antwort – er wusste nur, dass er wieder von dieser verbotenen Süße kosten wollte, die Draco zu geben vermochte; die Vergessen bedeutete.

Dunkel lag der Gang vor ihm, nur wenige Yards trennten ihn von der unscheinbaren Tür, hinter der er Draco vermutete.

Zögernd legte Harry seine Hand auf die Klinke, abweisend kalt auf seiner Haut, und irrationaler Zorn durchfuhr ihn, lähmte seine Gedanken, als die Tür sich unter seinen Einlass fordernden Fingern nicht bewegte. Abgesperrt… natürlich, er wurde abgewiesen – wieder. Das Gefühl, plötzlich keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen zu haben ließ ihn schwindeln. Für einen Moment starrte er nur fassungslos ins Leere.

Schmerz, Unsicherheit, Enttäuschung verdichteten sich zu einem scharfkantigen Klumpen in seinem Inneren; ließen seinen Blick verschwimmen.

Keuchend vor Wut auf Draco, schlug er gegen das splittrige Holz.

„Verdammt, Draco! Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist! Mach auf!"

ooOoo

Erstarrt lag Draco auf seinem Bett, glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können, als Harrys aufgebrachte Stimme zu hören war.

Er hatte sich die Enttäuschung nicht eingebildet, die in Harrys Augen geschimmert hatte, die sogar ihm wehgetan hatte, als er gegangen war. Er hatte die Bestürzung über seine Flucht _gesehen!_ Dennoch war Potter zu ihm gekommen.

Zum zweiten Mal!

„Du kannst dich nicht ewig da drin verstecken!"

Draco unterdrückte ein Schnauben – Harry konnte ebenso wenig ewig vor seinem Zimmer rumlungern und die Tür anschreien.

Er versuchte das galligsüße Gefühl des Sieges zu ignorieren, das sein Blut schneller durch die Venen trieb. Harry verlangte ihn zu sehen, suchte seine Nähe! Draco Malfoy hatte endlich das, wonach er sich schon so lange gesehnt hatte – und jetzt machte ihm sein verdammtes Gewissen zu schaffen!

Grimmig lächelnd legte er einen Arm über seine Augen, als könne er so das Geschehene verdrängen; Harrys Anwesenheit vergessen. Seinen Körper zur Räson bringen, dessen Nervenenden vor Begehren schmerzten.

Wieder hörte er Harrys Stimme; bitter, voller Resignation:

„Du bist ein elender Feigling, Draco!"

Zitternd stieß Draco die Luft aus; froh, dass Harry endlich aufgeben und gehen würde. Hoffend, dass er seine Triebe weiter im Zaum halten konnte.

„_Alohomora_!"

Draco vergaß für einen Moment das Atmen. Er registrierte fassungslos das leise Klicken des Schlosses, hörte wie Harry den Raum betrat. Das konnte er nicht glauben. Sein Herzschlag schnellte hoch, ließ das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen und sein Körper bebte - diesmal vor Empörung.

Darüber, dass Harry sich nicht um verschlossene Türen scherte. Darüber, dass er nicht einfach verschwunden war. Darüber, dass er Dracos Selbstbeherrschung mit einem Blick, einem Wort in kleine Stücke zerschlagen könnte, wenn er wollte.

Dennoch schaffte er es sich aufzusetzen, Harry kühl anzusehen, der aufgesetzt ruhig am Türrahmen lehnte; schaffte es irgendwie seine Stimme schneidend scharf klingen zu lassen:

„Schon mal was von Privatsphäre gehört, Potter?"

Draco glaubte ein flüchtiges Aufblitzen in Harrys Augen zu erkennen, doch es konnte auch einfach nur am diffusen Licht der hereinbrechenden Dämmerung liegen und keineswegs daran, dass er Harry mit seinen Worten verletzt hatte.

„Was soll das, _Malfoy_? Warum versteckst du dich hier?"

Im Gegensatz zu Draco schaffte Harry es nicht, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten; sein ganzer Körper schien vor unterdrückter Wut zu vibrieren.

Natürlich wählte Potter die Holzhammermethode. Wie immer wollte er mit dem Kopf durch die Wand.

Auch wenn er sich plötzlich entsetzlich müde fühlte, unterließ es Draco die Augen zu schließen; Harry hätte es als Schwäche ansehen können. Stattdessen sah er weiter scheinbar ungerührt in dessen gerötetes Gesicht; sah die verspannten Kiefer, die zorndunklen Augen, die wundgeküssten Lippen. Seine Kehle weigerte sich nahezu, die Silben zu entlassen, die er aussprechen musste:

„Weil das was passiert ist falsch ist, und du weißt das!"

ooOoo

Die Ernüchterung, die Dracos Worten folgte, traf Harry wie ein Schlag. Ihm war, als hätte ihm jemand ein scharfes Messer in die Eingeweide gerammt. Dennoch bewerkstelligte er es weiterhin, in Dracos gefühllose Augen zu blicken. Es gelang ihm sogar, seine Stimme spöttisch klingen zu lassen:

„Zweimal?"

Dracos gelangweiltes Schulterzucken, ließ diesen namenlosen Jemand die Klinge in Harrys Innereien genüsslich herumdrehen.

„Ist eben passiert. Außerdem bist du zu mir gekommen."

Schwer schluckend schwieg Harry; hilflos angesichts der Kälte, die von Draco ausging. Dann straffte er die Schultern.

Er hatte sich das nicht eingebildet! Er hatte den Triumph, das Verlangen sehen können, als er Draco in die Scheune gefolgt war.

_Das eben war… nichts._

Harry hatte die Lüge erkannt; hatte sie in Dracos Augen sehen können.

Angespannte Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Dracos Blick war noch immer abweisend, und Harry wurde sich plötzlich der Lächerlichkeit bewusst, der er sich preisgab. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um, stakste steifbeinig aus dem Zimmer.

Betäubt lief er durch die dunkeldüsteren Gänge, die wenigen Menschen, die ihm begegneten kaum wahrnehmend, steuerte er auf den Friedhof zu. Diesmal hatte nur ein Gedanke Bedeutung:

_ i Weil es falsch ist! /i _

ooOoo

Severus' Atem ging keuchend, als er die Tür mit zitternden Fingern aufschloss und die Wärme des Kaminfeuers auf seinen Wangen spürte, als er erleichtert seine Räume betrat. Die letzten Meter hatte er rennen müssen, bevor der Vielsafttrank seine Wirkung einbüßte. Missmutig betrachtete er seine vom hereinbrechenden Gewitter durchnässten Roben, ehe er aufblickte, direkt in das angespannte Gesicht Lucius'.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts", antwortete Severus beruhigend. „Alles verlief nach Plan. Und Narzissa ist wohlauf, wenn es das ist, was dir Sorge bereitet."

Einen Brief aus den Taschen seiner Roben ziehend, setzte er sich auf einen der Sessel; Lucius' Augen wurden schmal.

„Lass mich rekapitulieren: Ich musste dieses widerliche Gebräu namens Vielsafttrank schlucken, um mich in einen gewissen Samuel zu verwandeln. Du nahmst ebenfalls diese Gestalt an, damit es so aussah, als würde nur Samuel deine Räumlichkeiten betreten und verlassen. Stimmt das soweit?"

Die Fenster klirrten leise unter der Wucht des prasselnden Regens. Bedrohlich zuckende Blitze erhellten den Nachthimmel.

Abwesend nickend öffnete Severus den Brief und runzelte beim Lesen der ersten Zeilen die Stirn.

Unbeeindruckt ob Severus' Schweigen, fuhr Lucius fort:

„Dann schleppst du meine Frau wer weiß wohin, damit sie deinen Kontaktmann trifft, und zukünftig an deiner statt für den verdammten Phönixorden spionieren kann!" Lucius' Stimme gewann an Schärfe, als Severus noch immer nicht reagierte. „Und das alles für einen lausigen Brief! Du bringst meine Frau in Gefahr. Du bringst meinen Sohn in Gefahr, der…"

„Der gerade dabei ist, Potter den Avada Kedavra beizubringen", unterbrach Severus ihn gepresst.

Herumwirbelnd, holte Lucius zischend Luft. Seine Wange verloren an Farbe, wirkten wächsern.

„Wiederhole das!"

„Anscheinend spielt Lupins Gewissen nicht länger mit", erklärte Severus. „Ich hatte gleich vermutet, dass er schwach wird. Ich frage mich nur, warum ich ihm die verdammten Pläne schicken sollte; er wird sie ja doch nicht brauchen…"

Mit einem Schritt stand Lucius vor ihm, griff bedächtig nach Severus' Robe und zog seinen Freund halb aus dem Sessel, bis sich ihre Nasen fast berührten.

„Überspring den Teil über depressive Werwölfe, und komm zum Wesentlichen!"

Eine Augenbraue erhoben, musterte Severus sein Gegenüber trotz der angespannten Situation spöttisch. Dafür, dass Severus Lucius' gesamte Familie für das Gelingen des Plans einspannte hatte er sich bis jetzt erstaunlich gut gehalten.

„Dein Sohn unterrichtet Potter, und macht sich gerade des Verrats am Dunklen Lord schuldig. Das war es doch, was du hören wolltest?"

Lucius' Hände verkrampften sich. Severus betrachtete interessiert die angeschwollenen Adern auf der wutgeröteten Stirn. Lucius war kein Mann, der leicht die Beherrschung verlor.

„Was zum Teufel hat _mein_ Sohn mit Potters Unterricht zu tun? Ist dein verdammter Orden nicht in der Lage, das selbst zu erledigen?"

„Nicht, wenn Lupin keinen Verdacht schöpfen soll. Glaubst du etwa, McGonagall hätte nicht alles bedacht? Außerdem kommt es Draco zugute: So kann er an Potter herankommen."

Für einen winzigen Moment glaubte Severus, dass Lucius ihn schlagen wollte, während die zweideutigen Worte zwischen ihnen in der Luft hingen wie das berühmte Damoklesschwert. Dann trat Lucius zurück, mehrmals tief ein und ausatmend.

„Gibt es eigentlich irgendjemanden, den ihr nicht verraten und verkaufen würdet für eure Sache?"

„Nein."

Mit geballten Fäusten betrachtete Lucius ihn mit bitter wissendem Lächeln.

„Das dachte ich mir."

Beiläufig warf Severus den Brief ins Kaminfeuer, das sich zerstörerisch durch das gelbliche Papier fraß, graue Asche zurücklassend.

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl", erwiderte er, ehrliches Bedauern in der Stimme.

Lucius' Blick, mit dem er Severus musterte, war kalt und abweisend.

„Und euch sind alle Mittel recht?"

Krachende Funken schlagend, durchbrach einer der brennenden Holzscheite die angespannte Stille.

Severus sah Lucius berechnend an.

„Ja."

ooOoo

Wie beinahe jeden Tag in den letzten Wochen entrollte Remus die Pergamentrollen, die Moody ihm stirnrunzelnd übergeben hatte. Er wusste, dass der alte Auror nicht mit seinen Plänen einverstanden war, und er wusste ebenso, dass es unverantwortlich von ihm gewesen war, eine weitere Kopie der Festungspläne von Severus zu erbitten. Doch er konnte schlecht Minerva fragen, ob sie ihm die Pläne überließ, welche sie ihr Eigen nannte. Er hatte schon viel riskiert, als er sich gegen das ursprüngliche Vorhaben gestellt, und einen anderen Ausweg gefordert hatte. Nicht auszudenken was passieren würde, wenn er ihr gegenüber seine Rachegedanken erwähnte.

_In denen Bellatrix auf grausamste Art und Weise starb…_

Er analysierte den Grundriss und stellte wieder einmal frustriert fest, dass nur ein Ort tatsächlich in Frage kam. Eine Art Innenhof, von zwei Seiten zu betreten, umgeben von Mauern, abgelegen. Wie geschaffen für seine Absichten; vorausgesetzt, ihm gelang es, sein Opfer in diese Falle zu locken.

Moody hatte über das unnötig eingegangene Risiko lamentiert; dennoch war Remus nach wie vor besessen von seinem Wunsch, sich an Bellatrix Lestrange zu rächen. Diese Rachegedanken pulsierten in seinem Blut, ließen ihn innerlich erzittern, auch wenn er auf seine Mitmenschen völlig ruhig wirkte.

Er fragte sich, ob es ebenfalls Gedanken an Vergeltung waren, die Harry so antrieben. Er trainierte in letzter Zeit bis zur völligen Erschöpfung. Minerva war darüber erleichtert und besorgt zugleich – diese Gefühle waren auch aufgekommen, als Harry dem Unterricht ausnahmsweise ferngeblieben war.

Remus wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Minerva etwas verheimlichte. Es war wie eine undeutliche Witterung; vielleicht durch den Umstand ausgelöst, dass ihr Blick manchmal flackerte, wenn sie ihn ansah. Dass greifbare Nervosität sie eingehüllt hatte wie eine dunkle Wolke, als sie ihm den löchrigen Alternativplan vorgelegt hatte, den er eingefordert hatte, um Harry zu schützen. Dennoch vertraute er Minervas Wort. Auch wenn er sie in seine ganz eigenen Pläne nicht einweihte. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass sie versuchen würde, ihn davon abzubringen.

Sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnend schloss Remus die Augen und massierte sich mit zwei Fingern die Nasenwurzel. Mit den Plänen allein war es nicht getan. Er musste das Weib im größten Chaos fortlocken, einen der Ausgänge blockieren, und abgesehen davon sich möglichst nicht von ihr töten lassen. So bitter die Erkenntnis auch war: Er würde Hilfe brauchen.

Alastor fiel aus. Er war zwar schnell mit einem Fluch zur Hand, wenn es darum ging einen Todesser unschädlich zu machen, doch war er immer noch Auror. Aus Rache, die nicht einmal ihn selbst betraf, einen Mord begehen? Niemals. Moody wollte Bellatrix in Askaban sehen.

Minerva wäre allein bei dem Gedanken daran entsetzt, selbst wenn er ihr nur die schonendere Variante offenbaren würde. Außerdem wollte er diese zusätzliche Last nicht auch noch aufbürden.

Und Snape… daran wollte er nicht einmal denken! Es hatte ihn schon genug Stolz gekostet, die Pläne zu erbitten.

Ein leises Klopfen ließ Remus erstarren. Reflexartig krampften sich seine Finger um die Pläne, ließen sie schnell in einer der Schreibtischschubladen verschwinden, ehe er seinen Besucher mit heiserer Stimme hereinbat.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Minerva oder Alastor eintreten würden, stattdessen ließ ein nervös aussehender, blasser Junge behutsam die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

„Neville!", rief Remus überrascht und irritiert zugleich. „Was führt dich zu mir? Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Er erinnerte sich noch gut an Neville Longbottom. Ebenso erinnerte er sich an dessen Eltern; auch Opfer des Lestrangeweibes.

„Setz dich doch", bot er an, als Neville nur still und unsicher mitten im Raum stand.

Zögernd folgte Neville der Aufforderung, noch immer sagt er kein Wort. Nur seine Augen waren groß und lodernd auf Remus gerichtet.

„Also, was kann ich für dich tun?", führte Remus gezwungen heiter seinen Monolog weiter. „Da fällt mir ein, ich habe mich gar nicht für die Salbe bedankt. Sie hat wirklich ganz hervorragend geholfen…"

Langsam legte Neville zwei lange fleischfarbene Schnüre auf die Tischplatte, und Remus wurde plötzlich entsetzlich kalt, als er die Langzieherohren erkannte.

„Ich habe Sie belauscht", begann Neville leise; sein Blick war noch immer auf Remus' zur Maske erstarrtes Gesicht gerichtet. „Sie und Alastor Moody. Ich weiß, dass Sie sich an Bellatrix Lestrange rächen wollen."

Remus widerstand dem Drang sich die kaltnassen Handflächen an der Hose abzuwischen; fahrig leckte er sich über die tauben Lippen.

„Und ich bin hier, um Ihnen meine Hilfe anzubieten. Ich will Ihnen helfen, sie zu töten."

Wie schwerer dunkler Dunst hingen die letzten Worte im Raum. Remus sah gebannt in Nevilles sonst so sanfte Augen, die jetzt einen harten grimmigen Ausdruck zeigten.

Er wusste, er durfte dieses Angebot nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen. Er müsste Neville auf der Stelle von diesen selbstmörderischen Gedanken abbringen. Müsste ihm erklären, dass die Gefahr zu groß war; dass er sich auf gar keinen Fall auf dieses Angebot einlassen würde, gleichgültig, wie sehr er Hilfe benötigte.

Remus schwieg betroffen und Neville fuhr verzweifelt fort:

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe ebenso wie Sie meine – allein schafft es keiner von uns."

Allein. Wusste oder ahnte er nur, dass Remus allein dastand?

„Nein", antwortete Remus heiser, selbst nicht wissend, ob er Neville Recht gab, oder dessen Angebot ablehnte.

Nevilles Schultern sackten herab, sein ganzer Körper schien in sich zusammenzufallen.

Hatte der Junge nicht ebenso das Recht auf Rache wie er selbst?

Redete er sich das ein, bloß um es sich selbst einfacher zu machen?

Könnte er es mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren?

Könnte er Neville einer solchen Gefahr aussetzten?

War er wirklich derart besessen?

„Vielleicht denken Sie noch einmal darüber nach", flüsterte Neville und stand auf. „Ich meine, ehe Sie endgültig nein sagen…"

So lautlos wie Neville hereingeschlichen gekommen war, verschwand er jetzt wieder. Remus rührte sich nicht. Kaltes Entsetzten hatte ihn gepackt. Entsetzten und Abscheu vor sich selbst.

_War er wirklich derart besessen?_

Die Antwort lautete ja.

ooOoo

Innerlich seufzend schob Harry seinen unberührten Teller fort; hoffend, dass Hermine ihn nicht mit _diesem_ Blick ansehen würde. Diesem ganz speziellen Blick, der sagte, dass er mehr essen müsste, dass er mehr Schlaf benötigte, und dass er seine schlechte Laune gefälligst nicht an seinen Freunden auslassen sollte.

Flüchtig sah er sie an und unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen. Da waren sie; die zusammengepressten Lippen, die gerunzelte Stirn, kombiniert mit einem gereizten Zungenschnalzen. Schnell sah Harry zu Ron, der stur auf seinen Teller blickte, anscheinend nicht gewillt, sich auf irgendeine Weise einzumischen.

„Keinen Hunger?", fragte Hermine spitz. „Wenn ich das überhaupt fragen darf", fügte sie missbilligend hinzu.

Sie schien den gestrigen Streit nicht vergessen zu haben. Ebenso wenig wie Ron, der Harry jetzt abwartend betrachtete. Auch Harry hatte den Streit nicht vergessen; wohl aber den Grund. Er war zu unwichtig gewesen, als dass Harry sich daran erinnern könnte. Wahrscheinlich nur wieder eine Lappalie, so wie jedes Mal, wenn er scheinbar von jetzt auf gleich explodierte.

„Nein", antwortete Harry erzwungen ruhig. Sich selbst einen Ruck gebend, lächelte er seine Freunde entschuldigend an: „Es tut mir Leid wegen gestern, ich hätte nicht so ausflippen sollen."

Er konnte förmlich sehen, dass es Hermine schwer fiel, die Vorwürfe zurückzuhalten. Sie hatte es ihm gestern gesagt, sie hatte es in der Woche davor gesagt und sie würde es wieder sagen.

„_Was ist nur los mit dir, Harry?"_

„_Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich, Harry."_

„_Ich erkenne dich kaum wieder, Harry."_

„_Hör' gefälligst auf, Ron und mich anzuschreien!"_

„_Entschuldige dich nicht, wenn du es nicht so meinst!"_

Jetzt nickte sie jedoch nur knapp, doch ihre schmalen Lippen sangen ein gänzlich anderes Lied, und das schlechte Gewissen schnürte Harrys Kehle zu. Sie hatte ja Recht; er ließ seine Unzufriedenheit an ihr und Ron aus. Und er stand dieser Wut, seiner Hilflosigkeit entsprungen, machtlos gegenüber.

„Wir wollten Mrs. Weasley in der Küche helfen. Kommst du mit?", fragte Hermine und stand vom Tisch auf. Ihre Miene drückte pure Frustration aus, als wüsste sie die Antwort schon.

Den Kopf schüttelnd, verneinte Harry, fadenscheinige Ausreden murmelnd, die Hermine sich geduldig anhörte, bevor sie kurzentschlossen und Ron am Arm mit sich ziehend den Speisesaal verließ.

Ein kurzer Blick zu Draco genügte schon, um Harry erneut rot sehen zu lassen. Draco, der jeglichen Kontakt vermied, der es sogar vermied, ihm über den Weg zu laufen, seit ihrem letzten Gespräch.

Vier Wochen waren seitdem vergangen, und nun sah der blonde Bastard nicht einmal mehr aus Versehen in Harrys Richtung.

Vier Wochen, in denen Hermine Harrys Gemütszustand des Öfteren mit Nitroglyzerin verglichen hatte. In denen selbst Ron mehr als einmal dermaßen die Geduld verloren hatte, dass er kaum noch mit ihm redete; ebenso wie Ginny, die sich darauf beschränkte, Harry waidwunde Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Vier Wochen, in denen Harry verbissen trainiert hatte. In denen er Moody, Lupin und McGonagall mit seinen Leistungen verblüfft hatte. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er die Scheune aus Starrsinn nicht wieder betreten hatte und diesen verdammten Fluch noch immer nicht beherrschte.

Vier Wochen, in denen seine Füße ihn mehrmals täglich, wie mit eigenem Willen ausgestattet, zu Dracos Tür getragen hatten, die er aber nicht noch einmal geöffnet hatte.

Vier Wochen, in denen Harry beinahe wahnsinnig geworden war.

Und Draco zeigte sich gänzlich unbeeindruckt.

Harry widerstand dem Drang, seinen Teller quer durch den Speisesaal an die nächste Wand zu pfeffern, um dieser brodelnden Raserei in seinem Inneren irgendwie Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Trotz hin oder her; so konnte es auch nicht weitergehen!

Zuerst hatte er angenommen, gehofft, dass seine Wut auf Draco ausreichen würde, diese Begegnung mit ihm zu vergessen. Nur um festzustellen, dass diese zwiespältigen Gefühle ihm gegenüber nicht verblassen wollten. Des Nachts versuchte er nicht an jenen Augenblick zu denken, als sie sich geküsst hatten, als sie jede Feindschaft, alle gesellschaftlichen Konventionen vergessen hatten.

Stattdessen rief er sich jedes hämische Lächeln, jeden Fehler, den Draco, seiner Meinung nach, je begangen hatte, ins Gedächtnis. Er würde Draco, diesen Kuss, die Weichheit des blonden Haares vergessen. Er würde ihn wieder hassen wie zuvor!

Doch all dies führte dazu, dass Harry sich selbst hasste, da die Ergebnisse dieser Versuche geradezu niederschmetternd waren. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, früher oder später dachte er doch wieder an atemlose Küsse, und es endete meist mit flüchtigen, harten Bewegungen seiner Hand, Dracos geflüstertem Namen, das Gesicht in den Kissen vergraben, um Ron nicht durch keuchende Atemzüge zu wecken.

Die Erinnerung an jene Nächte trieb ihm auch jetzt noch Schamesröte in die Wangen. Zumal das Objekt dieser Phantasien keine fünf Schritte von ihm entfernt saß, und leise mit Megan sprach, die sich kurzerhand neben Draco gesetzt hatte.

Die Rache in Form einer wutschnaubenden Schwester ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Morag steuerte mit geballten Fäusten auf Draco zu, sagte etwas, das diesem nur ein müdes Lächeln abringen konnte und zerrte ihre kleine Schwester vom Tisch fort. Zumindest versuchte sie es, da Megan sich nach Kräften wehrte.

Eine vage Idee nahm in Harrys Kopf Gestalt an, und ehe er es genau bedacht hatte, stand er auch schon lächelnd vor dem streitenden Geschwisterpaar. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Draco, der im Begriff gewesen war aufzuspringen, in seiner Bewegung erstarrte.

„Darf ich Megan kurz entführen?", fragte er Morag, die ihn anstrahlte wie eine dieser Halogenleuchten, die Harry schon lange nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Er wartete ihre begeistert hervorgestoßene Antwort gar nicht ab, griff nach Megans schmalem Handgelenk und zog das perplexe Kind aus dem Speisesaal. Jedoch nicht, ohne Draco einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuzuwerfen, der mit misstrauisch verengten Augen erwidert wurde.

Euphorie trieb Harrys Puls in die Höhe. Diesmal würde Draco ihn nicht ignorieren können. Diesmal würde er zu ihm kommen, nicht umgekehrt!

Selbst wenn Draco es nicht seinetwegen tun würde...

Er schleppte das Mädchen bis zum Friedhof und bemerkte erst, dass er Megans Arm beinahe zerquetschte, als er einen Tritt vors Bein, gepaart mit einem wütenden Protestlaut, zu spüren bekam. Betreten seinen Griff lockernd, sah er in das wuterhitzte Gesicht des Kindes.

„Entschuldige."

Die Unterlippe trotzig vorgeschoben, entzog sich Megan mit einem Ruck seiner Hand.

„Was sollte das gerade?"

„Nun", Harry beugte sich ihr grinsend zu, den Umstand ignorierend, dass sie argwöhnisch zurückwich, „deine Schwester will wohl nicht, dass du dich mit Draco abgibst. Wenn du ihn sehen willst, wirst du mit mir als Alibi vorlieb nehmen müssen. Außerdem muss ich dringend mit ihm reden, und die Tatsache, dass du hier bist, wird ihn herlocken."

Für eine Sekunde starrte Megan ihn offenen Mundes verwirrt an; dann brach sie in quietschendes Gelächter aus.

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht", brachte sie atemlos hervor. „Draco wird nie im Leben herkommen."

„Er wird", entgegnete Harry und hoffte inständig, dass er Recht behielt.

Noch immer lachend, legte Megan den Kopf schief.

„Wenn du meinst."

Sie setzte sich ins Gras und begann, Harry vollkommen ignorierend, einige der grünen Halme aneinander zu knüpfen.

„Hat Draco…", setzte Harry an, wurde sich bewusst, was er gerade hatte sagen wollen und verstummte.

Megans Grinsen war listig; im Stillen war Harry sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie in einigen Jahren nach Slytherin gekommen wäre, würde die Schule noch existieren.

„Was hat _Draco_? Hat er über dich geredet? Hat er kaum geschlafen? Noch weniger gegessen? Wolltest du das fragen?"

Bösartig, nicht listig, korrigierte Harry sich selbst – bösartig und erschreckend scharfsinnig. Für ein so kleines Kind schlicht erstaunlich, wie sie ihm genau das serviert hatte, was er gehofft hatte zu hören, wie sie mit ihm spielte, wie diese Worte lächerliche Hoffnung in ihm wachgerufen hatten, obwohl sie natürlich nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen.

An sich hatte Harry die Kleine nur ein wenig über Draco ausfragen wollen – allerdings hätte er sich denken können, dass Megan der falsche Ansprechpartner war.

Aus berechnend schmalen Augen sah sie ihn an, seufzend den Kopf schüttelnd, als Harry nicht antwortete.

„Mann, bist du blöd!", stellte sie fest und wandte sich wieder ihren Gräsern zu. „Dir erzähle ich gar nichts!"

Tatsächlich kam Harry sich reichlich blöd vor, und er wurde das unbestimmte Gefühl nicht los etwas verpasst zu haben. Dann machte es „Klick", und er konnte ein euphorisches Grinsen, halb erleichtert, halb befriedigt, nicht unterdrücken, während er sich neben Megan ins Gras plumpsen ließ.

Aushorchmission erfolgreich – so gerissen war sie also nicht, sie hatte ihm doch einfache Tatsachen verraten. Nachvollziehbar, dass die Kleine die Geduld mit Harrys langer Leitung verlor.

„Also _hat _Draco mich erwähnt!"

Megan schnaubte nur und misshandelte die unschuldigen Grashalme, als wolle sie ein Seil knüpfen, um Harry damit zu erwürgen.

„Der wenige Schlaf geschieht ihm recht", stichelte Harry feixend weiter, schon fast darauf vorbereitet, Megans zierliche Faust auf seiner Nase zu spüren – ihr Blick war mörderisch.

„Ich wüsste ja zu gern, was er so erzählt hat."

Diesmal war Megans Schnauben definitiv amüsiert, und Harry stellte endgültig fest, dass er dieses Kind, ob jung oder nicht, völlig unterschätzt hatte. Sie begriff einfach zuviel, als dass man in ihrer Gegenwart nicht vorsichtiger sein sollte, was man von sich gab.

„Du bist genauso bescheuert wie meine Schwester! Die glaubt auch, sie könnte mich so einfach aushorchen."

Gespielt reumütig senkte Harry den Kopf.

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage."

Megans Kichern wurde durch Dracos schneidend scharfe Stimme unterbrochen:

„Was zum Teufel sollte das vorhin, _Potter_?"

Harrys Herz verlagerte seinen Standort in seinen Hals, als er betont gelassen aufsah und Dracos aufgebrachtem – nervös flackerndem? – Blick begegnete.

Er hatte gepokert und gewonnen!

„Nichts weiter. Ich wollte Megan nur aus der Klemme helfen."

Niemand war überraschter als Harry selbst, dass seine enge Kehle Sprechen überhaupt zuließ. Und dann schaffte er es auch noch, nonchalant zu grinsen.

„Du wolltest den Helden spielen, wie immer", fauchte Draco abfällig.

Harry betrachtete die dunklen Schatten unter Dracos Augen und verspürte nicht einmal den Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens; der letzte Blick in den Spiegel hatte ihm die gleichen Schatten unter seinen eigenen Augen offenbart.

„Irgendeiner muss ja der Held sein", spottete Harry, regelrecht begeistert darüber, mit ansehen zu können, wie sich Dracos bleiche Wangen zornesrot färbten.

„Und wen willst du damit beeindrucken?"

_Höchstwahrscheinlich dich, du Idiot!_

Sich auf die Zunge beißend, um nicht im letzten Moment auszusprechen was er dachte, zuckte Harry nur nichtssagend die Schultern.

„Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt, Potter? Oder hat's dir einfach nur die Sprache verschlagen?"

Er antwortete ohne darüber nachzudenken:

„Nein."

Megans Stöhnen, kombiniert mit einem leisen Geräusch, als sie ihre Hand gegen die Stirn schlug, hörte er kaum; zu fasziniert war Harry von Dracos hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Was, nein?"

„Beides."

„Potter! Kannst du dich auch in ganzen Sätzen ausdrücken?" Draco verlor sichtlich die Nerven.

Aus zuviel Spaß an diesem Spiel, an diesem Streit, Unterhaltung, was auch immer, schüttelte Harry den Kopf, um den anderen Jungen, wenn möglich, noch weiter auf die Palme zu bringen.

„Anscheinend nicht."

„Deine eloquente Ausdrucksweise ist kaum auszuhalten!"

Wieder zuckte Harry nur die Schultern. Seine Ausdrucksweise mochte zurzeit Urlaub machen, seine Gedanken dagegen rasten. Jetzt hatte er Draco zwar dort, wo er ihn haben wollte, aber er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer wie es weitergehen sollte.

Draco fuhr sich frustriert mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare. Anscheinend entschlossen, Harrys Taktik gegen ihn zu verwenden und ebenfalls zu schweigen, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und starrte auf Harry herab.

Die bedrückende Stille wurde nur durch Megans Zischen unterbrochen, mit dem sie ihren Unmut bekannt gab.

Harry beschloss nach einigen Minuten des Starrens einfach in die Offensive zu gehen – Fingerspitzengefühl war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen.

„Ich war nicht mehr in der Scheune, seit… seit…" Harry brach ab; doch nicht fähig es auszusprechen, sah er Draco an, der schnell sein Gesicht abwandte.

Ein wenig hilflos sah er Draco an, der, die Lippen nur ein blasser schmaler Strich, überallhin außer in Harrys Richtung blickte.

Enttäuschung, pur und schmerzhaft, versetzte Harry einen Stich, dennoch war er noch nicht bereit aufzugeben.

„Aber ich werde heute Nacht dort sein", fügte er im Aufstehen hinzu. Er sah Draco zwingend an, hoffend, dass dieser den Blick erwidern, irgendeine Reaktion zeigen würde.

Nichts dergleichen geschah. Draco betrachtete weiterhin die entfernten Hügel, und Harry verließ ernüchtert den Friedhof.

Er hatte sich überwunden und die Einladung ausgesprochen – jetzt war Draco am Zug.

ooOoo

_Aber ich werde heute Nacht dort sein…_

Trotz der sommerlichen Hitze erschauerte Draco. Wieder hatte Harry es geschafft seinen Schutzwall mit wenigen verlockenden Worten niederzureißen.

In den letzten Wochen hatte Draco begreifen müssen, dass es eine Sache war Harry zu wollen, und gleichzeitig zu wissen, dass er ihn nicht haben konnte, die zwecklosen Wünsche tief in seinem Herzen zu verschließen und nie herauszulassen. Harry jedoch zurückzuweisen, wenn er ihn eindeutig haben konnte, zerrte in nie gekannter Weise an seiner Kraft.

Mit geballten Fäusten, den Kopf in den Nacken legend, versuchte Draco sich selbst zu bezwingen. Er würde diesem lockenden Angebot nicht folgen. Durfte, konnte es nicht. Andererseits lief ihm die Zeit davon, die er so bitter benötigte, um seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen.

Dämonen schienen an Dracos Seele zu reißen. Sprachen von Verantwortung, vom Leben seiner Eltern, seinem eigenen Leben. Sandten ihm süße Vorstellungen von Harry – nach ihm greifend, Augen dunkel vor Lust, geöffnete wunde Lippen…

_Gewinne Potters Vertrauen..._

Das würde ihm nicht gelingen, hielt er sich weiter von ihm fern. Ging er jedoch zu ihm, würde er sich nicht beherrschen können.

Wie weit konnte er gehen und seinen Auftrag dennoch ausführen?

Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Pflichten und eigenen Sehnsüchten, schloss Draco die Augen und sog die schwere würzige Luft ein.

_Ich war nicht mehr in der Scheune seit..._

Draco hatte es gewusst, hatte Nacht für Nacht, im Schatten verborgen, nach Harry Ausschau gehalten.

Hatte ihn beobachtet, wann immer er konnte.

Hatte gesehen, dass er sich im Training verausgabt hatte. Gehetzt wie flüchtiges Wild.

Hatte die Frustration, die unausgesprochene Frage, in seinen Augen erkannt.

Hatte mit Entsetzen festgestellt, dass er mit jedem Tag, der verging, den Kampf gegen sich selbst verlor.

_Aber ich werde heute Nacht da sein..._

Seine Flucht, sein Verstecken war nur ein Aufschub gewesen, eine Tortur, die er sich hätte ersparen können. Er hatte schon damals in der Scheune gewusst, dass er verloren, dass sie beide verloren waren. Er hatte nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass er nie die Wahl gehabt hatte.

Draco fühlte sich beobachtet, wandte den Kopf, sah auf Megan herab, die ihn aus großen traurigen Augen musterte.

„Du wirst hingehen, oder?"

Wieder erzitterte er, ein nervöses Beben, tief aus seinem Inneren heraus. Er konnte Potter haben. Nicht für immer, aber für den Augenblick. Er könnte haben, was er wollte, und er würde es in dem Augenblick wieder verlieren wenn er Potter verriet.

ooOoo

Die Scheune wirkte im fahlen Licht des abnehmenden Mondes abweisend auf Harry, der sich selbst Einhalt gebieten musste, um nicht schneller zu laufen. Um nicht die Tür aufzureißen, in der wilden Hoffnung, dass Draco sich ebenso überwunden hatte wie er selbst.

Hinter jener hölzernen Tür starrte Harry jetzt in eine Dunkelheit hinein, welche ihm wie der gigantische Rachen eines lauernden Tieres erschien.

Draco war nicht da. Harry spürte es, noch bevor er eine zurückgebliebene Laterne entzündete, um sich orientieren zu können. Die Enttäuschung schwappte einer kalten Welle gleich über ihn hinweg, löschte brutal dieses letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung in seinem Inneren.

Etwas verloren blieb er trotzdem da, von der Stille der Scheune umhüllt, seine chaotischen Gedanken ordnend.

Harry war überrascht, als er erkannte, dass er seine Rachegedanken fast vollständig vergessen hatte. Sie hatten zwar in ihm gelauert, dunkel und bedrohlich, doch sie hatten seinen Verstand nicht mehr so sehr dominiert wie noch vor wenigen Wochen. Inzwischen schien es, als wären Jahre vergangen, seit Voldemort Hogwarts angegriffen hatte, und nicht knappe zwei Monate.

Plötzlich schämte er sich, dass er sein Ziel dank Draco aus den Augen verloren, sich nicht auf das Wesentliche konzentriert hatte. Und beinahe war er ihm dankbar, dass er nicht gekommen war. Dennoch konnte er sich dieses nagenden Gefühls des Verlustes nicht erwehren.

In die mattschwarze Oberfläche des hohen Spiegels sehend, hob Harry die letzte verbliebene Tasse vom Boden und wog sie nachdenklich in der Hand. So oder so musste er den tödlichen Fluch beherrschen. Er würde dieser letzten Konfrontation mit Voldemort – und Snape – nicht aus dem Weg gehen können, er wollte es gar nicht.

Sich konzentrierend, sprach Harry den Zauber, der die Tasse in eine Ratte verwandelte, ließ das Tier erstarren, und setzte es behutsam vor dem Spiegel ab, der niemals ein Bildnis zeigen würde.

Er hatte sein Ziel aus den Augen verloren – und er würde diesen Fehler nie wieder begehen!

Dieses Mal ergriff keine glühendheiße Wut von ihm Besitz; es war kalter berechnender Hass, der sich in ihm ausbreitete wie ein schnell wirkendes Gift.

„_Avada Kedavra_."

Und die im Zauber gebannten Augen der Ratte verloren ihren Glanz.

Ungläubig starrte Harry das leblose Tier an, sauren Speichel schmeckend. Seine Beine zitterten, gaben, sein Gewicht nicht länger tragend, unter ihm nach. Der Spiegel, das tote - von i _ihm /i _ getötete - Lebewesen verschwamm vor Harrys Augen. Da war kein Triumph, weil er es endlich geschafft hatte. Nur galligbitterer Ekel. Keuchend schnappte Harry nach Luft, sich auf den Händen abstützend, die brennenden Augen weiterhin fassungslos auf sein Opfer gerichtet.

Nein, er würde sich _nicht_ übergeben.

Das Blut dröhnte dumpf in seinen Ohren, sodass er Draco erst bemerkte, als dieser neben ihm kniete, wohltuend kühle Finger auf Harrys Stirn pressend.

Aus einem Reflex heraus wollte Harry ihn fortstoßen, dann jedoch presste er sich, verzweifelt nach Wärme gierend, an dessen schlanken Körper. Er hörte die beruhigend gemurmelten Worte Dracos, ohne sie wirklich zu verstehen. Er spürte Draco erschaudern, als seine geöffneten Lippen an dessen Hals entlang glitten, den salzigen Geschmack aufnehmend, den holzigen Geruch genießend, der ihm in die Nase stieg.

Harry wurde sich des festen, schmerzhaften Griffes bewusst, mit dem Draco ihn umklammerte, das Gesicht hatte er in Harrys Halsbeuge vergraben. Warmer Atem streifte sein Schlüsselbein, verursachte prickelnde Gänsehaut und noch etwas anderes, Ziehendes. Eine bittersüße Unruhe, kribbelnder Vorfreude gleich, breitete sich in ihm aus, als Dracos Hände fordernd über seinen Rücken, zu seiner Brust fuhren. Willenlos ließ Harry geschehen, dass Draco ihn zu Boden stieß, darauf bedacht, den engen Körperkontakt nicht zu unterbrechen.

Im Licht des flackernden Laternenlichts hatte Dracos Blick etwas Wildes, Gehetztes, dem sich grimmige Akzeptanz beimischte, als er auf Harry herabsah. Dann waren seine Lippen, warm, weich, rau, auf Harrys und verbrannte jeden klaren Gedanken zu einem schwelenden Häufchen Asche.

Harry spürte Dracos hastigen Atem, spürte unbeherrschte Finger an seinen Kleidern zerren, riss nicht weniger begierig an Dracos. Seine Hände glitten über Dracos Rücken hinab, pressten die knochigen Hüften an die seinen, nach der Hitze verlangend, die jene Berührung verhieß, nach Erlösung suchend, die sie ihm versprachen.

Einige wenige harte, beinahe brutal wirkende Bewegungen Dracos und dessen unbeherrschtes Stöhnen reichten aus, um Harry, einen heiseren Schrei an der Schulter des blonden Jungen unterdrückend, die gewünschte Erlösung zu bringen. Gefangen in seinem eigenem Sog der Begierde, bemerkte er nur noch verschwommen, wie Draco mit einem erstickten Seufzen völlig erstarrte, und dann bebend über ihm zusammenbrach.

Harrys Verstand klärte sich zunehmend – er wusste nicht, was ihm peinlicher war: Was er getan hatte, oder dass es so verflucht schnell geendet hatte. Innerlich seufzend schalt Harry sich einen Trottel; er hatte es ja nicht einmal geschafft, sich seiner Hose zu entledigen, in der sich nun unangenehm klebrige Feuchtigkeit ausbreitete.

Doch auch nachdem sein schwergehender Atem sich beruhigt hatte, ließ er Draco nicht los; klammerte sich noch verzweifelter an den anderen Jungen, von der unbestimmten Angst erfasst, dass Draco wieder aufspringen und fliehen könnte.

„Willst du mich erwürgen?"

„Willst du wieder abhauen?"

„Nein."

Erst jetzt nahm Harry den schmerzhaften Griff richtig zur Kenntnis, und lockerte ihn ein wenig. Er war beruhigt. Draco würde bleiben. Er blieb, ihm mit dieser einmaligen, wahrscheinlich unbewussten Geste, die Harry nie zuteil geworden war, verschwitzte Strähnen aus der fiebrig-heißen Stirn streichend. Er blieb, unausgesprochene, zärtliche? Worte in den geweiteten Pupillen, von einem dünnen Silberstreifen umgeben. Er blieb, scheue feuchte Küsse mit Harry austauschend. Er blieb, um seine langen, dünnen Finger mit Harrys zu verschränken.

Er ahnte, wie es weitergehen würde. Dass es kaum etwas gab, was sie einander geben konnten, außer heimlichen Treffen, dominiert von der Angst entdeckt zu werden. Verstohlene Blicke, die niemand sonst bemerken durfte. Lügen. Ausreden. Gewissensbisse. Trost. Geborgenheit.

Harry spürte das zittrige Einatmen, verstärkte seine Umarmung erneut. Schutz suchend. Halt schenkend.

Er war sich dessen bewusst, dass er alles verlieren könnte, was ihm wichtig war. Und er war bereit, es zu riskieren.

Tbc…


	16. Im Krieg und in der Liebe

Da bin ich wieder und möchte ein großes Dankeschön an folgende Reviewschreiber loswerden (ein neues Kapitel gibt es selbstverständlich auch):

**AmyBlack**: o.O Du hast den Nagel ziemlich auf den Kopf getroffen **lach** Und glaub mir, Draco mag seinen Auftrag auch nicht…

**Robot boy:** Oh, wow, vielen Dank für dieses großartige Kompliment! Es freut mich wirklich sehr, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt

**MyHeartache**: Vielen Dank für das Lob ;o) Mhm, die Severus/Lucius Szenen enthalten schon einige wichtige Infos **lach** Darf ich fragen, warum du sie nur überflogen hast:o)

Und noch mal ein Dankeschön an das Kompliment zu Megan. Ich konnte ja Draco nicht komplett allein dastehen lassen **gg**

**Blub**: **lach** Danke ;o)

**Nachtregen**: **lach** Deinen Vergleich zu den Welten fand ich sehr gut und treffend** gg** Und ja, es wird schlimmer… sehr viel schlimmer (ich kann das auch schlecht leugnen) Vielen Dank für das Lob – fühl dich zurück gedrückt ;o)

ooOoo

**Im Krieg und in der Liebe...**

Bellatrix trat ohne anzuklopfen und mit geschmeidigen, katzenhaften Schritten in den Raum, lächelte ihre Schwester an, die vor der antiken Spiegelkommode in der Bewegung verharrte.

„Bellatrix…"

Die schlanke Hand, eine reich verzierte, silberne Bürste haltend, sank langsam auf den mit blauem Leinen bedeckten Schoß herab. Eine Frage blitzte in den klaren Augen auf, doch sie sprach das Offensichtliche nicht aus.

„Narzissa, lass mich das für dich machen."

Noch immer verschlagen lächelnd, nahm Bellatrix ihrer Schwester die Bürste ab, strich behutsam mit den Fingerspitzen durch das schimmernde glatte Haar.

„Weißt du noch, wie Mutter uns immer die Haare kämmte?"

Narzissa antwortete nicht. Ausdruckslos betrachtete sie Bellatrix durch den Spiegel; nur ihre Lippen wurden eine Spur schmaler.

„Erinnerst du dich an das, was sie uns sagte?", fragte Bellatrix sanft. Die Bürste glitt beständig durch die langen Strähnen, so mühelos wie durch fließendes Wasser

Etwas wie Nostalgie legte sich über Narzissas Antlitz. Bellatrix nickte ihrem Spiegelbild zu.

„Natürlich erinnerst du dich."

„Und du?" Narzissas Stimme war rau. „Erinnerst du dich auch?"

Sich vorbeugend, eine Wange an Narzissas legend, raunte Bellatrix:

„Ich erinnere mich nicht – ich _lebe_ Mutters Lehren, im Gegensatz zu dir…"

Lange, schmale Finger glitten zärtlich über Bellatrix' Gesicht, fuhren gewissenhaft die scharfen Konturen nach. Narzissas Blick war spöttisch, als sie rezitierte:

„Nutze ihre Schwäche. Mache sie zu Sklaven ihres Verlangens. Zu _deinen_ Sklaven. Lasse sie dennoch glauben, du wärst ihr Besitz. Flüstere ihnen süße Lügen ins Ohr, und benutze sie für deine Zwecke…" Zitternd atmete Narzissa aus. „Sag mir, Bellatrix, bist du Herrin oder Sklavin?"

Die Augen schließend, lehnte Bellatrix sich einen Wimpernschlag lang in die Berührung ihrer Schwester. Einst, als sie noch Kinder waren, hatten sie sich geliebt. Hatten sich Trost und Wärme schenken können. Nun stand Verrat und Misstrauen zwischen ihnen.

„In seinem welken Körper steckt mehr Macht und Wissen, als du dir je erträumen könntest. Und er wird Beides mit mir teilen, Narzissa."

„Glaubst du das wirklich? Selbst wenn, zu welchem Preis? Man sagte mir, dass man deine Schreie bis in die Kerker hören konnte."

Noch immer bebten Bellatrix' Nervenenden in Erinnerung an ihre Strafe. Der Tribut für ihr Versagen, ihren Treuebruch, war hoch gewesen. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie die schwere goldene Gliederkette, die um Narzissas schlanken Hals lag.

„Du bist die Sklavin, Bella. Und du verleugnest dich selbst, wenn du denkst, dass du mehr als nur sein Besitz bist."

„Ich bin mehr als das."

„Der Lord kann nicht lieben."

Bellatrix vergrub ihr Gesicht bitter lachend in der nach Blumen duftenden Haarpracht ihrer Schwester.

„Ich kann es doch auch nicht…"

Sie spürte die Anspannung, die von Narzissa Besitz ergriff, den schlanken Körper beben ließ. Die Finger ihrer Schwester rafften das Oberteil ihres blassblauen Kleides über der milchigweißen Brust zusammen.

„Es gab einmal eine Zeit, in der du es konntest. Du hast damals die falsche Entscheidung getroffen, Bellatrix."

Die Erinnerung durchzog Bellatrix' Körper wie ein Schlag. Ließ alte Wunden grausam aufklaffen, dementsprechend war sie darauf bedacht, ihrer Schwester ebenfalls Schmerz zuzufügen, als sie ihre Finger in deren zarten Schultern grub.

„Rodolphus war der Ältere, der Erbe. Mein erster Schritt zur Macht."

„Du hast dich verkauft."

„Ich habe meine Wahl getroffen."

Bedächtig drückte Bellatrix die Nägel ihrer Finger tiefer in das helle Fleisch, betrachtete befriedigt, wie Narzissa unter der Qual die Augen schloss. Doch sie vermochte das wissende Lächeln nicht zu verdrängen, das Narzissas Lippen verzog.

„Es war nicht das Geld – es war seine Schwäche. Oder glaubst du, dass Rabastan dich dem Dunklen Lord für ein paar Münzen und Mädchen einfach überlassen hätte?"

Narzissas Kopf flog zur Seite, die getroffene Wange gerötet. Bellatrix konnte fast selbst das Blut schmecken, das sich in Narzissas Mund sammeln musste.

„Du konntest die Wahrheit schon immer schwer ertragen", höhnte Narzissa.

„Ich traf meine Wahl!", wiederholte Bellatrix fest. „Und du hast die deinige getroffen, nicht wahr, Narzissa? Du bist zur Verräterin geworden."

Der hämische Blick, den Narzissa ihr durch den Spiegel zuwarf, flackerte leicht.

„Lasse mich teilhaben an deinen Verschwörungstheorien. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, wovon du sprichst."

„Davon, dass dein Mann auffällig viel Zeit mit Severus verbringt."

„Sie sind Freunde."

Das Lachen Bellatrix' klang hohl und falsch:

„Severus Snape hat keine Freunde! Er hat Verbündete." Sie umfing Narzissa mit ihren Armen, als suche sie Trost und Schutz. Der kalte Blick jedoch sagte ganz anderes aus. „Und er hat Feinde. Teile Snape mit, dass ich ihn töten werde, dass ich zusehen werde, wenn er in seinem eigenen Blut ertrinkt!"

„Oh, Bella…" Narzissa senkte lächelnd den Kopf, ihre Hände umfassten Bellatrix' Arme. „Warum sagst du es ihm nicht selbst? Oder hat _er_ dir untersagt in Severus' Nähe zu kommen?"

In Narzissas wissende Augen blickend, verzog Bellatrix die Lippen zu einem Lächeln.

„Er wacht eifersüchtig über mich."

„Über seinen Besitz."

Purer Hohn stand in den blauen Iriden, die Bellatrix immer so fasziniert hatten; jeder Black hatte graue Augen, die im starken Kontrast zum dunklen Haar standen, nur Narzissa bildete eine Ausnahme. Helle Haut und Haar von der Farbe eines Weizenfeldes im Sonnenschein.

Sie hatte sich für Bellatrix immer wie ein reines Licht ausgemacht, in den dunklen Räumlichkeiten des Black-Hauses.

„Dir fehlte schon immer die Weitsicht, Narzissa. Zu verbohrt in deinen romantischen Vorstellungen von Liebe und Familie…" Sie zog spielerisch an der Kette; mit Sicherheit enthielt der Anhänger Bilder ihrer Lieben. „Was wirst du tun, wenn Draco erneut versagt?"

„Das wird er nicht", antwortete Narzissa fest.

„So viel Vertrauen…" Bellatrix trat, sich aufrichtend, einige Schritte zurück. „Soviel Vertrauen in einen dummen Jungen. Vergiss die Botschaft für Snape nicht!"

Die Stimme ihrer Schwester holte sie ein, als Bellatrix auf den dunklen Gang hinaustrat.

„Vielleicht wirst du es sein, die in ihrem eigenen Blut ertrinkt…"

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch glitt die Tür ins Schloss, verbarg ihre vom Licht geküsste Schwester. Durch Bellatrix' Körper ging ein Ruck. Dann übernahm sie wieder die Kontrolle über sich selbst, als viele verschlungene Korridore sie zu der verzierten Tür führten, hinter der sie ihren Herrn treffen würde.

„Vielleicht werde ich das, liebste Schwester."

Ihre Hände drückten die Klinke hinunter, der Geruch von Kerzenwachs und Kräutern schlug ihr entgegen.

_Vielleicht aber auch nicht…_

ooOoo

Frustriert seufzend strich Harry sich das wirre Haar aus der verschwitzten Stirn. Es war doch einfach nicht zu fassen. Er hatte es doch schon einmal geschafft, hatte diese verfluchte Ratte getötet – und jetzt verpuffte der grüne Lichtstrahl, ohne je Schaden anzurichten. Harry verstand es nicht.

„Versuch dich daran zu erinnern, was du damals anders gemacht hast, Potter."

Dracos blasierte Stimme machte es auch nicht besser. Im Gegenteil: Wenn Harry ihn schon so auf dem Boden sitzen sah, in flackerndes Laternenlicht gehüllt, an einen der Stützbalken gelehnt, ohne einen Hehl aus seiner Langeweile zu machen, kam ihm die Galle hoch.

„Na ja, du warst nicht da, um mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben."

„Soll ich gehen?", fragte Draco, verschlagen grinsend. Er kannte die Antwort, ebenso wie Harry.

Abfällig schnaubend wandte Harry sich wieder dem Spiegel zu. Er hatte feststellen müssen, dass es ihm noch immer leicht fiel mit Draco zu streiten, dass es ihm in den letzten Wochen erschreckend leicht gefallen war, Dinge mit Draco zu tun, die ihm bei Ginny nie in den Sinn gekommen wären – ein normales Gespräch zu führen war jedoch nach wie vor fast unmöglich.

„Also, was war anders?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, verdammt!"

Doch Harry wusste, was anders gewesen war. Es war keine heiße Wut in ihm gewesen – nur eiskalte Entschlossenheit. Und Hass. Auf Voldemort, Snape, sich selbst vielleicht. Im Grunde hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht was er tat; er hatte nur sein Ziel vor Augen – den Wunsch dieses Ziel zu töten.

„Dann konzentrier dich besser."

McGonagall hatte beinahe das Gleiche zu ihm gesagt (ausgerechnet sie und Draco berieten ihn so ähnlich, wie ironisch) und feststellen müssen, dass Konzentration momentan nicht Harrys Stärke war.

„_Konzentrieren Sie sich, Mr. Potter!"_

_Unter ihrem strengen Blick gab Harry sich alle Mühe, jeden störenden Gedanken zu verdrängen, sich zu sammeln, um den Zauber auszusprechen. Doch Harrys Konzentration schwand, als Dracos Bild in ihm aufstieg. Erhitzte Wangen, die Lider über den grauen Augen halb geschlossen; rau flüsternd, Harrys Hand dirigierend: _

„_Fass mich an…"_

Minervas Schreibtisch hatte diese Erinnerung nicht überlebt. Sie hatte äußerst verstimmt ausgesehen, als der Staub sich gelegt und die Trümmer enthüllt hatte. Nun weigerte sie sich, Harry einen weiteren explosiven Zauber beizubringen. Zumindest solange er seine Emotionen nicht beherrschen konnte.

Draco streckte sich, und sein aus der Hose rutschendes Hemd enthüllte einen schmalen Streifen weißer glatter Haut. Genug, um Harrys Selbstbeherrschung in die ewigen Jagdgründe zu schicken.

Seinen Zauberstab in der Hosentasche verstauend (Moody würde ihn allein dafür schon wieder Extra-Runden laufen lassen), beschloss Harry, es für heute gut sein zu lassen. Er bezweifelte inzwischen, dass er diesen Fluch jemals lernen und auch anwenden könnte. Zumindest nicht, solange Draco da war, der ihn ablenkte.

„Du gibst auf?" Dracos Augenbrauen hoben sich unmerklich.

„Für heute, ja."

Sich erschöpft neben Draco auf den Lehmboden niederlassend, rieb Harry sich über die pochende Stirn. Es war einfach lächerlich, wie sehr der andere Junge ihn verwirren konnte. Ebenso lächerlich, (nein, armselig) war dieses nervöse Ziehen in seinem Bauch, wenn er zappelig darauf wartete, dass Draco morgens den Speisesaal betrat. Wenn er rastlos in der Scheune herumlief, ehe die aufschwingende Tür ihn zur Ruhe kommen ließ, ehe Dracos bloße Anwesenheit das Chaos in ihm zum Verstummen brachte.

„Ich glaube, das Schlammblut ahnt etwas. Sie sieht mich manchmal so seltsam an…"

Was auch immer Draco hatte hinzufügen wollen, er wurde durch Harrys Faust unterbrochen, die hart auf dessen Rippen traf.

„Nenn sie nicht so!"

Draco zu Boden ringend, setzte Harry sich auf die schmalen Hüften, und betrachtete zufrieden das schmerzerfüllte Gesicht. Draco keuchte, noch atemlos von Harrys überraschendem Schlag, dennoch grinste er ihn höhnisch an.

„Warum sollte ich sie anders nennen? Etwa dir zuliebe?"

Der Spott versetzte Harry einen Stich, und er biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht einfach Ja zu sagen.

„Vergiss es, Potter. Du hast doch wohl nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich plötzlich nett zu deinen minderwertigen Freunden bin, nur weil wir…"

Harry beugte sich vor; betrachtete lauernd Dracos blasse Züge, die sich verspannten.

Noch immer herrschte eine gewisse Rivalität zwischen ihnen. Wer würde den nächsten Schritt machen? Die Messlatte höher setzten? Wer würde als erster aussprechen, was sie heimlich im Dunkeln taten? Wer von ihnen würde die verhängnisvollen Worte aussprechen, und somit die Schwäche offenbaren, die sie füreinander hegten?

„Nur weil wir _was_?", fragte Harry, hoffend dass Draco derjenige wäre, welcher diese Schwäche als Erster zeigen würde.

Dracos Lippen waren trocken; nur zu gern hätte Harry darüber geleckt. Er schien besessen zu sein vom Geschmack Dracos, konnte nie genug bekommen und bebte vor Verlangen dieser Sucht jetzt nachzugeben.

„Weil wir _das_ tun."

Resigniert schloss Harry die Augen, als warme Finger über seinen Bauch unter den Bund seiner Hose glitten. Regungslos verharrte er, wohl wissend, dass diese Haltung unbequem für Draco war. Auf seine zitternden Arme gestützt, senkte Harry seinen Kopf, die Lippen zusammengepresst, um Draco nicht die Genugtuung zu gönnen, ihm ein Stöhnen abzuringen.

Ein aussichtsloser Kampf. Harry wusste das. Und Draco ebenfalls.

Die Finger griffen fester zu, das Handgelenk drehte sich; Dracos Atem streifte warm Harrys Hals. Eine flinke Zunge glitt über sein Ohr. Und er ergab sich, holte zischend Luft, stieß in diese bedrängende Hand; ließ zu, dass Draco ihn abwarf, die Positionen tauschte.

„Netter Versuch, Potter. Nett, aber erbärmlich."

Nicht willens zu antworten, erwiderte Harry den triumphierenden Blick Dracos. Riss in fliegender Ungeduld dessen Hose bis zu den Knien herunter, noch in der Bewegung zwischen Dracos Beine greifend. Spöttisch schnaubend, als er ein Keuchen hörte, sah wie sich weiße Zähne in Dracos Unterlippe gruben.

„Als ob du weniger erbärmlich wärst!"

Es war so erschreckend einfach, Draco zu berühren, sich von ihm berühren zu lassen. So verdammt leicht, alles andere zu vergessen. Die fahrigen Bewegungen ihrer Hände, flüchtige feuchte Küsse, ihre Namen, atemlos wispernd ausgestoßen, das war nicht mehr, als ein weiterer Machtkampf – und sie verloren ihn beide.

Später, als sie wieder zur Ruhe kamen, die zitternden schweißüberströmten Körper aneinandergepresst, dachte Harry über das nach, was Draco gerade eben, vor ihrem Streit, vor _dieser Sache_ erwähnt hatte. Träge ließ er seine Finger durch Dracos Haare gleiten, nach wie vor fasziniert über die kühle Seidigkeit.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass Hermine etwas bemerkt haben könnte?"

Das Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge vergraben, hob Draco nur gelangweilt die Schultern.

„Vielleicht solltest du dem Wiesel mal sagen, dass er sie besser ablenken soll."

Harry widerstand dem Impuls, kurz und schmerzhaft an den Strähnen zu ziehen, die er sich um die Finger wickelte. Er konnte Draco grinsen spüren.

„Was denn, Potter? Kein Versuch die Ehre deiner Freunde zu verteidigen?"

Nun verkrampften sich Harrys Hände doch, zwangen Draco seinen Kopf zu heben. Er brachte sein Gesicht nahe Dracos, bis sich ihre Lippen fast berührten.

„Übertreib es nicht, Malfoy."

Harry abwägend betrachtend, schwieg Draco für einen Moment, ehe er ihm – diesmal – den Sieg überließ und das Thema wechselte.

„Ich habe gehört, du hast morgen Geburtstag."

Zu der Überraschung, dass Draco tatsächlich nachgegeben hatte gesellte sich leichter Ärger, über diese beiläufige Feststellung – jeder wusste, dass Harry Geburtstag hatte. Nur Draco tat so, als wäre es ihm erst jetzt erst eingefallen.

„Und? Willst du mir Blumen schenken?", fragte Harry halb spöttisch, halb ernst. Er wusste nicht genau wie er reagieren würde, wenn Draco ihm _tatsächlich_ Blumen schenken würde.

Vor Scham sterben wahrscheinlich.

Draco sah ihn an, als hätte er eben vorgeschlagen, demnächst ihre Verlobung bekannt zu geben.

„Sei nicht albern, Potter."

Ein wenig zu schnell, als dass es keine Absicht sein konnte, erhob sich Draco, seine zerknautschte Hose missmutig hochziehend. Harry sah an sich herab und schämte sich plötzlich; er hatte der betörenden Berührung nicht einmal solange widerstehen können, bis Draco ihn seiner Kleidung hatte entledigen können. Die Nachtluft verwandelte die Feuchtigkeit auf seinem Bauch in eine widerlich klebrig-kalte Masse. Übellaunig stand er ebenfalls auf.

„Wann hast du eigentlich Geburtstag?", verlangte Harry zu wissen, indem er sich langsam das Hemd zuknöpfte. Er hasste diese Augenblicke, die ihrer Trennung vorausgingen. So seltsam distanziert. Er wollte nicht, dass Draco ging, wollte nicht allein zurückbleiben und hätte sich lieber die Zunge herausgeschnitten, als diese Worte zu sagen.

Draco warf ihm über die Schulter einen undeutbaren Blick zu, ehe er auf die Tür zusteuerte. Zaudernd, als wartete er auf etwas. Doch vielleicht bildete Harry es sich auch nur ein.

„Im Juni."

Im Begriff seinen Zauberstab aufzuheben, der ihm aus der Hosentasche gerutscht war, erstarrte Harry.

„Im… das war letzen Monat!", rief er anklagend. Beißend schlechtes Gewissen breitete sich in ihm aus; er kannte das Gefühl nur zu gut, wenn der eigene Geburtstag übergangen wurde.

Mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken kehrte Draco Harry endgültig den Rücken zu, doch seine Stimme triefte vor Hohn:

„Und? Was wäre gewesen, wenn du es gewusst hättest? Hätte _ich_ dann Blumen von dir bekommen?"

Das Scheunentor fiel zu, ließ Harry allein mit flackerndem Licht zurück, und er brauchte keine Uhr um zu wissen, dass genau in diesem Moment unzählige Glocken Mitternacht schlugen. Er war sich ebenso sicher, dass Draco sehr wohl gewusst hatte, wie spät es war, und er ausgerechnet diesen Zeitpunkt für den Abschied mit voller Absicht geplant hatte. Er traute Draco sogar zu, dass dieser jedes Wort, selbst den Streit geplant hatte, nur um ihn, Harry, genau jetzt allein zu lassen.

Harrys Hände ballten sich zu bebenden Fäusten.

„Bastard."

ooOoo

Die schlechte Laune sowie dieser winzige, böse, scharfzähnige Schmerz nagten auch am nächsten Morgen noch an Harry, als er, müde und zerschlagen von einer weiteren schlaflosen Nacht, die endlos scheinenden Glückwünsche entgegennahm.

In seinem Kopf pochte es, er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, wie oft er aus dem Schlaf geschreckt war; geglaubt hatte, Draco über sich aufragen zu sehen, sehnsüchtig die Arme ausgestreckt hatte, nur um festzustellen, dass er allein war.

Seinen Arm in Sicherheit bringend, den eine ältere Hexe enthusiastisch schüttelte, setzte er sich neben Ron und Hermine, die ihn beide mit warmem Lächeln begrüßten.

Die vorherigen Streitigkeiten schienen vergessen, als sie ihm gratulierten – zumal Harry in den letzten zwei Wochen wesentlich entspannter gewesen war. Auch wenn Draco ihn teilweise in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Während Harry versuchte, einen Blick auf Draco zu erhaschen (unauffällig natürlich) ließ Ron sich über die Feier aus, die der Orden für Harry plante.

„Du solltest bei den Getränken lieber vorsichtig sein. Fred und George sind dafür zuständig –weiß der Teufel, wie sie Mom dazu überreden konnten."

Hochgezogene helle Brauen über spöttisch funkelnden Augen überzeugten Harry, schnell in eine andere Richtung zu schauen – diskret war sein Blick wahrlich nicht gewesen. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Freunde. Obwohl er sich darüber freute, dass sein Geburtstag gefeiert werden würde (der erste, immerhin), war ihm der Aufwand doch in gewisser Weise unangenehm.

„Macht nicht gleich einen Nationalfeiertag draus", murmelte er undeutlich. „Andere Leute haben schließlich auch Geburtstag…"

… _und lassen mich büßen, weil sie übergangen wurden._

Hermines Hände legten sich sanft auf seine Wangen, zwangen ihn sie anzusehen – und seine Laune hob sich beträchtlich, als er aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, wie Draco wütend die Stirn krauste.

„Glaubst du nicht auch, du hättest es verdient?", fragte sie ihn lächelnd.

Harry konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, sie zu umarmen. Heißes gleißendes Licht vertrieb jene Kälte, die seit letzter Nacht in seiner Brust geherrscht hatte, als Draco aufgebracht die Fäuste ballte.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", entgegnete Harry fröhlich. Rons fragender Blick brachte ihn dazu, Hermine wieder loszulassen – auch wenn er diesen Augenblick gern ausgekostet hätte, um Draco weiter zu reizen.

Doch er musste feststellen, dass in Draco derlei Spielen wesentlich geübter war als er selbst.

Morag gratulierte ihm schüchtern. Dann, anscheinend angespornt durch sein Lächeln, umarmte sie ihn, ein wenig zu lang, zu herzlich, und purer Zynismus verzog Dracos Lippen zu einem boshaften Lächeln. Abfällig den Kopf schüttelnd, bedeutete er Harry, dass er durchschaut war, und wandte sich danach gleichgültig seinem Frühstück zu.

Harrys angeblicher Sieg schmeckte jetzt schal und bitter. Draco hatte mit _ihm_ gespielt und Harry hatte (wie so oft) verloren. Morag weiter anlächelnd, überließ Harry seinem Rivalen zähneknirschend den Triumph.

Diesmal.

ooOoo

Remus sah auf, als es an der Tür klopfte, schon halb auf Nevilles Anblick gefasst, dem er noch immer eine Antwort schuldete, zu der er sich nicht hatte durchringen können.

_Sirius fiel, noch immer einen verblüfften Ausdruck auf dem einstmals schönen Gesicht…_

Doch es war nicht Neville, der ins Zimmer stürmte. Kräftige Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals, kurzes Haar kitzelte seine Nase.

_Ein sehniger Körper gegen seinen gepresst; stumm nach Erlösung bittend…_

„Tonks…", stellte er tonlos fest.

Sie sah ihn aus blitzenden grauen _(ausgerechnet grau muss sie heute tragen…)_ Augen lächelnd an.

„Du hast mich überführt! Was hat mich verraten?"

Gegen seinen Willen musste er ihr offenes Lächeln erwidern. Es könnte so einfach sein, wäre da nicht…

_Sirius, der Nacht für Nacht meinen Namen flüstert…_

„Hast du etwas herausfinden können?"

Ihr Lächeln verblasste merklich angesichts des neutralen Themas.

„Nein…" Tonks löste sich von Remus, der hoffte, dass sie sein erleichtertes Ausatmen nicht bemerkte. „Du musst mich ja auch schrecklich vermisst haben."

Sie war verletzt, und in Remus tobte das schlechte Gewissen.

_Doch es ließ die Qual nie verschwinden, welche mich zerreißt…_

„Ich…"

Hilflos nach Worten suchend, die es ihr und ihm erleichtern würden brach Remus ab. Tonks wandte sich von ihm ab und lehnte sich ans Fenster.

_Die Arme lässig vor der Brust verschränkt, dieses halbe verwegene Grinsen auf den vollen Lippen…_

„Ich hatte mir meine Ankunft hier anders vorgestellt", begann sie leise ohne ihn anzusehen. „Ich dachte, du bräuchtest einfach nur ein wenig Zeit für dich, nach dem… nach dem, was mit Dumbledore passiert ist."

_Und dann war Sirius fort…_

Remus presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Tonks hatte keine Ahnung…

_Es ging nie darum!_

„Ich habe mich wohl geirrt. Vielleicht war es auch einfach zuviel, was ich verlangt habe. Erst starb Sirius…"

Remus' Zähne knirschten.

_Sag es nicht! Sag seinen Namen nicht!_

„Sirius, dein bester Freund, der letzte deiner Freunde…"

Remus sprang auf; der Stuhl krachte laut hinter ihm zu Boden.

„Er war mehr als das!"

Erschrockenes Keuchen, als sie zu ihm herumwirbelte… zurückwich…

Die Hände auf den Schreibtisch gestützt senkte Remus seinen Kopf, versuchte seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bringen. In seinem Kopf hallten Alastors Worte wie ein dumpfes Echo:

_Du verletzt sie sehr mit deinem Verhalten, Remus…_

Der Schmerz verdichtete sich in seiner Brust, er wusste, dass es jetzt kein Zurück mehr gab.

_Sie versteht die Welt nicht mehr, Remus. Das hat Tonks nicht verdient…_

Er hätte ihr von Anfang an die Wahrheit sagen müssen.

„Remus?"

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, dass sie zaudernd auf ihn zuging – wie auf ein verschrecktes bissiges Tier.

„Sirius war mehr als ein Freund… viel mehr…"

Erst jetzt sah er sie an, beobachtete die aufkeimende Erkenntnis, die ihren Blick flackern ließ. Doch noch konnte sie es nicht glauben, wollte es vielleicht auch nicht wahrhaben.

„Du und… Sirius…?"

Wild schüttelte sie den Kopf, als wollte sie Remus zwingen, es richtig zu stellen… als könne er die Worte wieder zurücknehmen.

„Du und Sirius… ihr wart…_mehr_…?"

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du etwas Besseres verdient hast. Dass du jemanden verdient hast, der nicht arm, alt und…"

„Sag es nicht!", verlangte Tonks hart.

Remus verzog bitter lächelnd die Lippen, während die unausgesprochenen Worte bedrohlich dunkel zwischen ihnen standen.

„Wie du willst. Aber es ändert nichts an den Tatsachen."

Tief Luft holend, versuchte Tonks sich zu beruhigen, dennoch überschlug sich ihre Stimme in schriller Hysterie.

„Warum erst jetzt? Warum sagst du mir das erst jetzt?"

„Weil ich vorher nicht den Mut dazu hatte."

Sie schnappte nach Luft, als wäre ihre Kehle zu eng.

„Du machst es dir gerade verdammt einfach, Remus!"

Er zuckte bei dieser Anklage wie unter einem Schlag zusammen. Doch Remus widersprach nicht, obwohl Tonks Unrecht hatte. Einfach wäre es gewesen, wenn er ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hätte.

„Sag was, verflucht!", begehrte Tonk mit brechender Stimme auf. In ihren Augen lag blanke Pein.

Remus schwieg und Tonks' Schultern sackten geschlagen herab.

„Ich…"

Sie brach ab und Remus wusste, dass ohnmächtige Hilflosigkeit ihre Zunge lähmte, als sie langsam, rückwärts, von ihm fortschritt. Zaudernd verharrte, auf ein einlenkendes Wort von ihm wartend.

_Remus…halte mich… heiser und dunkel an seinem Ohr. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein._

Ein letztes zittriges Einatmen, bevor sie den Raum verließ, Remus in dumpfer Stille zurücklassend.

_Für immer, wenn du mich lässt…_

Seine Entscheidung war gefallen.

ooOoo

Nach drei Stunden in einer Herde fremder Personen, die nicht davor zurückschreckten ihn an verschwitzte Körper zu drücken, um ihre Glückwünsche zu überbringen, war Harry soweit, sich seine ruhigen einsamen Geburtstage zurückzuwünschen. Selbst wenn er damals allein und vergessen in seinem Schrank gelegen hatte.

Sein Kopf schwirrte von all den Menschen, die sich – sonst im weitläufigen Kloster verteilt – als dichte Masse im Speisesaal versammelt hatten. Schrilles Gelächter ließ ihn das Gesicht verziehen, ehe er sich besann und freundlich lächelnd das Weite suchte.

Er wich Molly aus, deren gerötete Wangen verrieten, dass sie die zusammengebraute Bowle der Zwillinge schon genossen hatte. Rons Rat befolgend, hatte Harry um die bonbonfarbene Flüssigkeit einen großen Bogen gemacht. Hagrid aber anscheinend nicht, wie Harry nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Halbriesen feststellen musste. Er erschrak; hätte seinen Freund beinahe nicht erkannt, wäre die Gestalt nicht so markant gewesen. Geplatzte Äderchen im aufgequollenen Gesicht – umrahmt von fettig-zotteligem Haar – zeugten davon, dass Hagrid nicht nur heute trank.

„Schlimm, nicht wahr?"

Hermine war unbemerkt an ihn herangetreten, sah ebenfalls zu dem gebrochenen Mann, der mit zittrigen Händen ein Glas zum Mund führte.

„Es wurde schlimmer als das Ministerium anfing, Jagd auf den Orden zu machen. Er hat seine letzte Aufgabe verloren, die letzte Ablenkung von… allem…"

Ein Eimer eiskalten Wassers hätte Harry nicht mehr aufrütteln können.

„Das Ministerium jagt den Orden?"

„Ron hat es uns erzählt", erklärte Hermine erstaunt. „Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum Rons Eltern hier bleiben? Warum sie kaum Kontakt zu Charly und Bill haben? Hast du es vergessen?"

„Nein. Ich…"

Harry brach ab – am liebsten wäre er im Erdboden versunken. Er hatte wohl nicht zugehört, oder es hatte ihn nicht interessiert. Zu abgelenkt durch seine Aufgabe (_durch Draco_) hatte er tatsächlich alles andere vergessen. Er hatte seine Freunde vergessen.

„Du hattest andere Dinge im Kopf, ich weiß", antwortete Hermine lächelnd. Ihre Hand legte sich tröstlich auf seinen Arm. „Wir alle wissen, unter welcher Belastung du stehst – was von dir erwartet wird. Und wir sind für dich da."

Ihre Finger umklammernd, schluckte Harry den würgenden Kloß in seinem Hals herunter.

„Danke."

ooOoo

An eine Wand gelehnt, abseits des fröhlichen Treibens, beobachtete Draco Harrys Spießrutenlauf. Er bemerkte mit Genugtuung das gezwungene Lächeln, den gehetzten Blick, die angespannten Schultern, wenn Harry sich aus den ungewollten Umarmungen wand.

In Harrys Anblick versunken, dachte Draco an eines der wenigen Gespräche die sie ohne Streit geführt hatten.

„_Wie ist es, Harry Potter zu sein?"_

_Überraschung weitete die grünen Augen, als Harry seinen Kopf von Dracos nackter Brust erhob, die Brille schief auf der Nase._

„_Wie meinst du das?"_

_Die Schultern zuckend zwang Draco seine Beine, zwischen denen Harry halb auf ihm lag (wie immer noch angezogen – ihrer beider Selbstbeherrschung ließ wirklich einiges zu wünschen übrig), sich nicht um die schmalen Hüften zu legen._

„_So wie ich es gesagt habe. Wie war es, als DER Harry Potter aufzuwachsen?"_

„_Eng, dunkel und einsam", antwortete Harry; die Stirn krauste sich, die kräftigen Finger griffen nach der Brille, um sie zu richten – Draco bezwang den Wunsch, ihn davon abzuhalten._

„_Meine Verwandten…sie sind Muggel… waren nicht sehr nett. Ich war unerwünscht und lernte schnell, dass ich nicht aufzufallen hatte", fuhr Harry nachdenklich fort. Ein Grinsen zog die wunden Lippen nach oben. „Kann ja nicht jeder auf Händen getragen worden sein, so wie du."_

„_Willst du dich nicht an ihnen rächen? Es ihnen heimzahlen?", fragte Draco Harrys Einwurf über seine angebliche Kindheit ignorierend._

_Harrys Augenbrauen zogen sich grüblerisch zusammen. Dracos Hände übten Verrat, als sie sanft durch schwarzes wirres Haar glitten._

„_Früher mal, ja. Aber jetzt… sie sind immerhin die einzigen Verwandten, die ich habe – auch wenn ich nicht besonders stolz darauf bin, mir ausgerechnet mit Dudley einige Gene zu teilen."_

_Grinsend rieb Harry seine Nase an Dracos Brustbein, heiße Schauer auslösend, die sein ganzes Selbst in Flammen aufgehen ließen. Wie von selbst schlossen sich seine Schenkel um Harrys Körper, pressten ihn dicht an seinen._

„_Du setzt dich für Muggel ein, obwohl sie dich schlecht behandelt haben?"_

_Ein Arm schlängelte sich unter Dracos Rücken, drückte ihn nach oben, Harrys gierigen Lippen entgegen._

„_Nicht alle sind so wie die Dursleys."_

_Das Keuchen als Schnauben tarnend, wölbte Draco sich dem warmen Mund entgegen, der zärtliche Küsse auf seinen Hals verteilte._

„_Sie sind es nicht wert!"_

„_Was sind sie nicht wert, Draco?"_

_Die Brille fiel herab, als sie einander verzweifelt festhielten._

„_Dass du dich für sie opferst!"_

_Dracos hatte nur mühsam und unwillig seine Lippen loseisen können, um seine Ansichten auszurufen, von denen er nicht mehr so überzeugt war._

„_Das hatten wir schon – und außerdem habe ich keine Wahl."_

Draco hatte nicht antworten können, hatte es gar nicht gewollt. Er hätte Harry Recht geben müssen – die Würfel waren schon lange gefallen.

Als Hermine Granger neben Harry auftauchte wandte Draco seinen Blick ab. Er vermutete, dass er sich am Morgen fast verraten hätte. Dass glühende Eifersucht in seinen Augen zu lesen gewesen war. Granger besaß etwas, was er nicht hatte: Harrys Vertrauen. Freundschaft. Liebe.

Er dagegen… Es war wie ein Kampf. Jede Begegnung ein Abschätzen des Gegners. Ein Ringen mit der eigenen Schwäche, dem eigenen Verlangen – und Draco hatte es satt. Er sehnte sich danach, sich bei Harry komplett fallen lassen zu können. Dennoch würde er nicht den ersten Schritt tun. Er wollte Harry diesen Sieg nicht überlassen. Und so umkreisten sie sich weiter, auf einen Fehler des Anderen lauernd.

Remus Lupin, der sich leise mit Neville unterhielt, erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Draco hatte Blaises Worte nicht vergessen:

_Longbottom ist nur an einem interessiert: Seiner Rache an Lestrange. Er scharwenzelt ständig in der Nähe von Lupin herum…_

Nevilles pausbäckiges Gesicht leuchtete plötzlich erwartungsvoll auf, während Lupin kreuzunglücklich wirkte. Die Brauen gerunzelt, die Lippen weiß und schmal redete er auf Longbottom ein, der eifrig nickte.

_Interessant…_

Draco ließ seinen Blick wieder über die Menge gleiten, sah Tonks, mit ungewohnt unauffälliger Haarfarbe, die ein wenig zu laut, zu aufgedreht lachte. Weiter zu Granger, die ausgelassen mit Ron tanzte. Dann breitete sich in seiner Brust glühende Lava aus, strömte durch seine Venen, ließ sein Blut kochen.

Harry zog Ginny liebevoll lächelnd in eine Umarmung. Ließ zu, dass sie ihn auf die Wange küsste.

Und Dracos Welt färbte sich grellrot.

ooOoo

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry."

Ginnys Stimme lenkte ihn von seiner Suche nach Draco ab. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals, und Harrys Herz wurde schwer.

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen", flüsterte sie dicht an seinem Ohr. „Ich habe mich in den letzten Wochen unmöglich benommen. Und ich will dich wissen lassen: Selbst wenn es nie mehr so wird wie damals, ich möchte dich nicht als Freund verlieren."

Eine tonnenschwere Last fiel von Harrys Brust. Sie flüchtig an sich pressend, ihre Lippen, warm und vertraut auf seiner Wange, schloss er für einen Moment die Augen.

„Das möchte ich auch nicht – du bedeutest mir viel, Ginny."

Sie versteifte sich, und in Harry keimte der Verdacht, das Falsche gesagt zu haben.

„Leider nicht genug", wisperte Ginny, ehe sie sich vollends von ihm löste.

Ihre Augen waren wässrig und sie trank schnell einen Schluck Bowle. Unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Dann schüttelte Ginny sich.

„Wie zum Teufel haben Fred und George Mom dazu überreden können, dass sie für die Getränke zuständig sind?"

Harry brach in befreites Gelächter aus.

Mit Ginny ungezwungen plaudernd (anscheinend arbeiteten die Zwillinge an einem Spezialprojekt für McGonagall), ließ Harry seinen Blick suchend über die Menge gleiten. Sein gesamter Körper spannte sich an, als er Draco entdeckte. An eine Wand gelehnt, ihn aus verengten, listigen Augen beobachtend.

Harrys Mund wurde trocken, Ginnys Stimme drang nur noch undeutlich an sein Ohr. Der dunstgeschwängerte Raum schien dunkler zu werden, die Menschen rückten in den Hintergrund. Dracos Blick fesselte ihn _– besitzergreifend, fordernd, gierig –_ automatisch atmete er tiefer, fürchtete keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Der Moment, in dem Draco sich umwandte und zur Tür stolzierte – nicht ohne Harry noch ein süffisantes Grinsen zuzuwerfen – war der Moment, in dem elektrische Impulse durch Harrys Nervenbahnen jagten. Der Drang sofort hinauszugehen, wurde beinahe übermächtig.

Er würde dennoch warten. Bis hundert zählen – nein, besser bis zweihundert…

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich muss kurz an die frische Luft", unterbrach er Ginny, lächelte entschuldigend und bahnte sich, ihren fragenden Ausruf ignorierend, seinen Weg durch die schwatzende Menge.

Ein dunkler Strudel zerrte an ihm. Seine schmerzenden Lenden und erst recht sein schmerzendes Herz, die Aussicht, dass Draco ihn wieder in seine Nähe lassen könnte, ließen ihn seinen Stolz vergessen, als er der unausgesprochenen Einladung folgte.

Er hatte die Spielchen satt.

Er wollte Malfoy.

Jetzt.

In den Alkoven angekommen verharrte er, die plötzliche Stille genießend, ehe er langsam weiterging. Auf einen Laut horchend, der Draco verraten würde. Er war nicht überrascht, als schlanke, vertraute Finger ihn in einen Seitengang zerrten.

Dracos Körper drängte ihn gegen die Wand, warmer Atem streifte Harrys Hals und er konnte das Grinsen aus Dracos Stimme regelrecht heraushören.

„Du hattest es ja sehr eilig – das hat nicht einmal eine Minute gedauert!"

„Ich bin halt neugierig."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, als Dracos Zunge seine Ohrmuschel bearbeitete.

„Natürlich… neugierig… Findest du es nicht auch unhöflich, das Wiesel einfach so stehenzulassen?"

Halb schnaubend, halb stöhnend legte Harry den Kopf zur Seite, damit Dracos Zunge über seinen Hals tiefer gleiten konnte. Er konnte den Triumph hören; ihn _spüren,_ als Dracos Körper sich verlangend an seinen presste.

„Wehe dir, wenn du auch nur ein Wort hierüber verlierst!", flüsterte Draco, an Harrys Schlüsselbein saugend.

„Jetzt tu' nicht so, als hätten wir das noch nie gemacht."

Der spöttische Tonfall ging in einem erschrockenen Japsen unter, als Draco Harrys Hose öffnete und der Stoff leise raschelnd zu Boden glitt. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich an die Dunkelheit, die von wenigen aufgestellten Fackeln erhellt wurde. Harry konnte das helle Schimmern von Dracos Zähnen sehen, als er grinste.

„Abwarten… und versuche um Himmels willen leise zu sein – wenigstens diesmal!", wisperte Draco, ehe er in die Knie ging.

Harry blinzelte ungläubig – sicher, dass sein ewiger Widersacher in dieser demütigen Position vor ihm nur eine Halluzination war. Doch als er realisierte, was Draco vorhatte, riss er ungläubig die Augen auf.

„Verdammt, was…"

„Wonach sieht's denn aus?", unterbrach ihn Draco ironisch, dann glitten seine Lippen an Harrys flachen Bauch tiefer. „Sieh es als… _Geburtstagsgeschenk_ an…"

Er spürte die Hitze, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, halb aus Lust, halb aus Verlegenheit, über den verbotenen, gefährlichen Beigeschmack der Situation. Die Lippen fest zusammengepresst, lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen die Wand und versuchte nicht schon beim Gedanken an das Kommende die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

_Definitiv besser als Blumen!_

Zu behaupten, Draco zögerte keine Sekunde, wäre eine glatte Lüge gewesen. Seine Finger gruben sich schmerzhaft in das feste Fleisch von Harrys Hüften, bis dieser zögernd die Augen öffnete und an sich herabblickte. Allein der schemenhafte Anblick Dracos – vor ihm kniend, die Wangen feuerrot, ein Kontrast zu der ansonsten blassen Haut – ließ ihn um Fassung kämpfen.

„Du… du musst das nicht machen", presste er heraus, selbst nicht an seine Worte glaubend.

„Ich weiß…"

Dracos Flüstern war heiser, er leckte sich nervös über die Lippen – Harry stöhnte in zittriger Vorfreude – und beugte seinen Nacken.

Die Finger in blondem Haar vergraben wurde Harrys Intellekt von reinster Lust überschwemmt, als Dracos Zunge die freigelegte, sensible Spitze berührte. Zärtlich und scheu. Frust machte sich in Harry breit, darüber, so hingehalten zu werden, doch ein Blick nach unten belehrte ihn eines Besseren: Geschlossene Augen, blonde, lange Wimpern... und diese rosige Zungenspitze, die immer wieder hervorschellte.

Er wurde nicht, wie angenommen, hingehalten – Draco kostete ihn bloß aus. Probierte, wie es schmeckte, wie es sich anfühlte. Offenbar hatte er genauso viel Ahnung wie Harry in diesem Bereich – absolut null.

Jedoch wurde Harrys Selbstbeherrschung auf eine Zerreißprobe gestellt (sogar auf eine größere als sonst in Dracos Gegenwart) als der blonde Junge nun einen Kuss auf einen Hoden hauchte, begleitet von einem unterdrückten Stöhnen. Dann auf den anderen. Harrys Beine fingen an zu zittern, und er kniff die Augen zu.

Der dritte Kuss wurde wieder seinem Penis zuteil, mit geöffneten Lippen, feucht und innig, bevor sie ihn dann ganz umfingen. Seine Beine drohten jetzt endgültig nachzugeben. In warme Enge gesogen, verlor Harry beinahe den Verstand. An Draco geklammert, stieß er hemmungslos zu, fühlte den protestierenden Laut, der Dracos Kehle vibrieren ließ.

„Ent… entschuldige…", brachte Harry atemlos heraus.

Als Antwort drückte Draco Harrys Becken gegen die Wand von sich weg, fixierte die zuckenden Hüften mit hartem Griff. Inzwischen mutiger geworden, glitten die geöffneten Lippen schneller an Harrys Glied entlang. Dracos Zunge beschrieb verschlungene Kreise, brachte Harrys Sein dazu, sich an diesem einen Punkt zu sammeln.

Plötzlich lockerte sich der Griff; Draco ließ Harrys zittrige Stöße in seinen Mund zu. Harry zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen und erstarrte, als er hinunter direkt in die dunkelgrauen Iriden Dracos sah. Verlangend, begierig, verzweifelt schienen sie sich in seine Seele zu brennen.

Die Welle schlug ohne Vorwarnung über Harry zusammen. Gefesselt durch Dracos Blick, biss er sich fest ins Fleisch seines Handballens, den Schrei unterdrückend, der sich Bahn brach. Harrys Beine versagten ihren Dienst, ließen ihn nach vorn einknicken – direkt in Dracos ihn umfangende Arme.

Nach Luft ringend, drückte Harry sich gegen den warmen schlanken Körper, klammerte sich regelrecht daran fest. Er fühlte das leichte Beben, presste seine Lippen in unrettbarem Verlangen auf Dracos. Er wurde ebenso leidenschaftlich zurückgeküsst.

„Harry?"

Eine Stimme, undeutlich an seinem Ohr. Bekannt, vertraut, und in diesem Moment höchst gefährlich.

„Harry, bist du hier?"

Absätze auf unebenen Steinen ließen Harrys Inneres zu Eis erstarren.

Mit schreckensweiten Augen löste er sich von Draco, seine Lippen formten lautlos einen Namen.

Ginny.

Harry spürte wie Dracos Schultern zuckten, sah seine Zähne im Halbdunkeln schimmern, ehe sie sich in die volle Unterlippe gruben.

Draco wurde von stillem Gelächter förmlich geschüttelt. _Mistkerl._

„Harry?"

Lauter jetzt. _Näher!_ In kopfloser Panik sah Harry sich nach einem Fluchtweg um. Es gab keinen. Dafür flüsterte Draco ihm gehässig ins Ohr:

„Ich weiß nicht, worauf ich mich mehr freue: Auf ihren Zusammenbruch, oder deine Ausrede!"

Harry hätte ihn in diesem Augenblick am liebsten erwürgt. Obwohl er ihn in dem Augenblick _zuvor_ am liebsten nie mehr losgelassen hätte.

Und Ginny näherte sich ihrem Versteck immer schneller. Kalter, klebriger Schweiß bedeckte Harrys Handflächen, als ihr Schatten flackernd an die Wände geworfen wurde.

Er hätte sich nie darauf einlassen sollen, hätte darauf bestehen sollen zur Scheune zu gehen…

Draco unwillkürlich dichter an sich heranziehend, überlegte Harry fieberhaft, wie er dieser Konfrontation entkommen konnte.

„Sag ihr doch einfach, dass es nicht das ist, wonach es aussieht", höhnte Draco wieder leise.

„Halt verdammt noch mal die Klappe!"

Die Schritte stoppten und Harry wurde eiskalt beim Gedanken daran, dass Ginny ihn gehört hatte.

„Harry?" Unsicher, wehte Ginnys Stimme durch die Alkoven.

„Nein, aber vielleicht nimmst du auch mit mir vorlieb."

Spöttisch, schnarrend.

Ein leiser Schrei erklang. Dann:

„Du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt, Zabini!"

Harry wusste nicht, ob er über die Ablenkung Ginnys erleichtert sein sollte, oder ob sich die Situation nicht soeben um einige Grade verschärft hatte.

„Das wollte ich nicht…", antwortete Blaise. Leiser jetzt, fast einschmeichelnd.

„Was wolltest du dann?" Noch immer klang Ginny zu schrill, zu atemlos.

Sich gegen die raue Steinwand drängend, Draco dabei nicht aus seinem Klammergriff entlassend, beobachtete Harry entsetzt wie Ginnys Silhouette vor dem Seitengang erschien, in dem sie am Boden kauerten. Blaise trieb sie vor sich her, als sei er auf der Jagd.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

Draco schnaubte ein abfälliges „Und ob das offensichtlich ist" gegen Harrys Halsbeuge.

Leises Keuchen, als Harry ihn warnend in die Seite boxte.

Zwischen dem Wunsch schwankend, einer in die Enge gedrängten Ginny zu helfen, und dem Wunsch nicht entdeckt zu werden, verkrampften sich Harry Kiefer.

„Spar dir deine Annäherungsversuche, Zabini!" Ginny gewann ihre Selbstsicherheit zurück, warf kriegerisch den Kopf in den Nacken. „Und jetzt hau ab!"

„Du hast doch Besseres verdient als _ihn_. Wann hat Potter dich das letzte Mal auch nur angesehen?"

Harrys Unterkiefer klappte kraftlos auf. Wie lange beobachtete Zabini sie schon? Dunkel erinnerte er sich an Zabinis abwertenden Blick, als er Ginny umarmt hatte, damals, als Hogwarts angegriffen worden war.

„Das geht dich ja wohl einen feuchten Dreck an."

Mit einem Schritt stand Blaise vor Ginny, verdeckte ihre Gestalt mit seiner.

„Ich könnte dich vergessen lassen, dass er existiert… wenn du mich nur lässt."

Die Luft schien zu vibrieren, während sie sich ansahen. Die Sekunden tröpfelten zähflüssig dahin, dehnten sich zu Minuten. Dann stieß Ginny Blaise wortlos zur Seite und lief davon.

„Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort…"

Blaises Lachen klang hämisch, als er ihr langsam folgte.

Die Alkoven lagen wieder verlassen da, und Harrys Erleichterung war grenzenlos, als er zischend die Luft ausstieß und in Dracos feixendes Gesicht blickte.

„Zabini ist hinter Ginny her?", fragte er verblüfft. „Wusstest du davon?"

Dracos Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Über schlechten Geschmack lässt sich nicht streiten."

Warmer Atem strich über Harrys Ohr, bescherte ihm Gänsehaut.

„Eifersüchtig?"

Harry zögerte zu antworten. War es Eifersucht gewesen? Oder war es nicht doch eher das Gefühl sie beschützen zu wollen… Wie er Hermine schützen wollte. Es war nicht die Empfindung gewesen, die er verspürt hatte, als Draco mit Blaise aus dem Speisesaal gegangen war. Nicht dieser widerlich heiße Klumpen in seinem Magen…

Abrupt richtete Draco sich auf, die grauen Augen abgewendet löste er sich beinahe hektisch aus Harrys Griff. Der nicht verstand – nicht verstehen wollte – was vor sich ging.

„Was…? Wo willst du hin?"

„In mein Zimmer, was dachtest du denn?", klärte Draco ihn abweisend auf.

Nach Dracos Arm greifend sprang Harry auf, vergaß seine Hose, die noch immer um seine Knöchel lag wie ein Sack. Stolpernd stützte er sich an der Wand ab, Draco ungläubig ansehend.

„Du gehst? Jetzt?"

Ein letzter Blick aus verletzten Augen, ehe Draco sich nickend umwandte und ging.

Kraftlos ließ Harry sich an der Wand herabgleiten, erst jetzt, Dracos Wärme beraubt, die unangenehme Kälte spürend, die von den Steinen ausging. In seinem Kopf breitete sich dumpfe Stille aus.

Stöhnend barg er das Gesicht in den zitternden Händen. Die Adrenalinschübe des heutigen Abends überstiegen seine Kräfte. _Draco_ überstieg seine Kraft, sein Begriffsvermögen. Er konnte doch nicht… _so etwas_ tun und dann einfach verschwinden!

Er entsann sich des gekränkten Ausdruckes in Dracos Augen und hob verblüfft den Kopf.

_Eifersüchtig?_

Zögern seinerseits… anscheinend einen Augenblick zu lang.

Grinsend richtete Harry sich auf, jene heiße Glut war wieder in seiner Brust erwacht, als ihm klar wurde was Draco dazu bewogen hatte zu gehen.

Seine Kleider mit fliegenden Fingern richtend, beschloss Harry diesem Spiel um verlorene Siege, um Stolz und Schwäche ein Ende zu setzten – auch wenn er damit seinem Ego den Todesstoß versetzen würde…

Er errichte unentdeckt den düsteren Flur, der Dracos Zimmer beherbergte. Noch einmal tief durchatmend schlich Harry auf die Tür zu, drückte die Klinke mit schwitzenden Fingern hinunter.

Draco starrte ihm aus aufgerissenen Augen entgegen. Ungläubig blinzelnd, als müsste er sich davon überzeugen, keinen Sinnestäuschungen erlegen zu sein.

Schluckend setzte er zum Sprechen an, räusperte sich, schluckte noch einmal schwer und fragte:

„Was machst du hier?"

Nachdem er die Tür sorgfältig abgeschlossen hatte, begann Harry sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Zischend ausgestoßener Atem ließ ihn ebenso lächeln wie die deutliche Gier, die jetzt in Dracos Augen trat.

„Wonach sieht's denn aus, Draco?"

Tbc…


	17. müssen Opfer gebracht werden

Ein herzliches Dankeschön geht an folgende Reviewer:

**AmyBlack:** **grins **Was Blaise weiß, oder auch nicht, wird im nächsten Kapitel angesprochen – aber du hast das gut beobachtete: Er sieht immer sehr genau hin ;o) Und ob Draco seinen Auftrag wirklich durchzieht, wird sich zeigen. Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat :o)

**Asuka:** **blush** Vielen Dank für das Lob :o) Ja, die Nebencharaktere gehen oft unter – ich dagegen brauche die verschiedenen Sichtweisen um diese Story erzählen zu können Year, die Remus/Tonks Szene mag ich auch (obwohl es ja schon gemein ist, was ich Tonks damit antue)

**Apollina:** **lach **Okay, der Cliff war gemein, aber schneller ging es nicht

**MyHeartache:** **lach** Ach so, verstehe ;o) Eine wichtige Info ist, dass Severus mal was mit James hatte **gg** Bellatrix pokert hoch, mehr möchte ich nicht verraten. Neville fand ich schon ab Band 5 ziemlich entschlossen (wenn man so an die DA denkt, da hat er richtig Gas gegeben) und in Band 6 war er einer der wenigen, die mitgekämpft haben, als die Todesser in Hogwarts einfielen. Mit mehr Megan kann ich dienen **gg** Sie kommt in diesem Kapitel nicht zu kurz. Vielen Dank für dieses ausführliche Review – du brauchst dich nicht kurz zu fassen, ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut :o)

**FirstKiss: **Das macht doch nicht, dass du es vergessen hast ;o) Dafür durfte ich mich über das doppelte Lob freuen ;o) **grins **Du liegst gar nicht so falsch mit deiner Vermutung, dass ich den beiden noch ein paar Steine in den Weg lege…

**Blub**: Vielen Dank für dieses tolle Lob (wo mir doch gerade die H/D Szenen immer so schwer fallen) und es freut mich sehr, dass die Story dir gefällt :o)

**Zissy: lach** Harry dürfte das letzte Kapitel auch ziemlich geil gefunden haben **gg** Ja, Fragen über Fragen und jetzt werfe ich sogar noch mehr davon auf ;o)

**Nachtregen: **Bei einem solch netten Review? Schon verziehen ;o) Uh, ich wollte Blaise mal nicht als Dracos besten Freund darstellen – ist mir anscheinend gelungen **lach** Harry hat sich wohl auch sehr über Dracos Geschenk gefreut. Das mit dem Stolz stimmt – nur Draco hat hin und wieder daran zu knabbern ;o) Vielen Dank für das Lob **blush **freut mich sehr, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt :o)

**Anmerkung: **Noch eine neue Beta ist mit dabei: **Chaotizitaet **(und sie ist wirklich gut)Damit wären es dann drei, die mein Geschreibsel auf Lesbarkeit überprüfen **g** Vielen Dank auch an **Alraune** **knuff** und **Black Priestess **(für die ich demnächst wirklich mal nen Tempel bauen gehe g)

ooOoo

… **müssen Opfer gebracht werden.**

Siedende Eifersucht, gepaart mit der stechenden Erkenntnis, sich an diesem Abend komplett zum Idioten gemacht zu haben, ließen Draco alles um sich herum vergessen. Beinahe blind vor Zorn, seinem schmerzenden Herzen entsprungen, atmete er erleichtert auf, als er letztendlich in sein Zimmer stolperte.

Noch immer hatte er Harrys fassungslosen Blick deutlich vor Augen, als er einfach so gegangen war. Und noch immer spürte er grimmige Befriedigung deswegen. Wenigstens einen letzten kläglichen Rest seines Stolzes hatte er retten können. Dennoch hatte er alle Willenskraft zusammennehmen müssen, um seine Füße zu zwingen, sich zu bewegen – denn am liebsten wäre er genau dort geblieben, wo er sich befunden hatte: In Harrys Armen. In den Armen einer Person, für die Draco die zweite Geige spielte. Hatte Harry sogar daran gedacht, was _Ginny_ davon halten würde, als Draco seinen Egoismus und Hochmut, beide vertraut wie ein alter, gemütlicher Mantel, mühsam abgestreift hatte? Als er sich seinem jahrelangen Erzrivalen zu Füßen geworfen hatte, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes?

Als er Harry noch viel mehr zu Füßen gelegt hätte, wären sie nicht... unterbrochen worden?

_Mich selbst._

Nun, vielleicht sollte Draco _ihr_ sogar dankbar sein, dafür, dass sie ihn unwissentlich davor bewahrt hatte, den letzten Funken Selbstachtung zu verlieren.

_Meinen Körper..._

In den letzten Monaten hatten seine Nerven ständig blank gelegen. Sein Schlechtes Gewissen, die Gier Harry nahe zu sein und sein Pflichtgefühl zerrten an seinem Versstand. Einzig jene Momente, die er mit Harry verbringen konnte, ließen ihn vergessen, was von ihm erwartet wurde – und der heutige Tag hatte seine Grenzen fast überschritten: Erst die unzähligen Stunden, in denen er Harry einer Meute Menschen überlassen musste, dann dessen ausbleibende Antwort was Ginny betraf – deutlicher als jede laut ausgesprochene Antwort. Eifersucht ließ ihn zähneknirschend die Fäuste ballen. Draco verabscheute es, teilen zu müssen. _Harry _teilen zu müssen. Gleichgültig, ob es um Ginny, Ron oder Hermine ging.

_Meine Seele..._

Denn Draco wusste, dass Harry bei einem offenen Streit immer die Partei seiner Freunde ergreifen würde. Auch wenn er sich noch so brennend das Gegenteil wünschte.

_Alles, was mich ausmacht..._

Egal wie oft sie ihren Stolz subtil, stückchenweise opfern würden, gleichgültig wie oft Harry im Schutz der nächtlichen Schatten zu ihm kommen würde – Draco konnte gar nicht gewinnen. Hatte es vielleicht auch gar nicht verdient.

_Nur für dich. Bedingungslos._

Die Tür öffnete sich und Draco erstarrte, seinen Augen nicht trauend, als Harry eintrat. Allein sein Anblick, die tiefgrünen Augen in dem schwachen Licht schimmernd, die Wangen gerötet, weil er gerannt war – zu _ihm, Draco_, gerannt war – ließ Euphorie und pure Wärme die bösartig nagenden Empfindungen vertreiben, sein Herz schneller schlagen, seine Kehle eng werden.

Doch ein kleiner Teil der Eifersucht blieb zurück, gepaart mit dem Ärger über die eigene Naivität, über die eigene Genügsamkeit – weil Harry Potter ihn mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit so lächerlich glücklich machen konnte. Dementsprechend abweisend (das hoffte er zumindest) brachte er die Worte heraus:

„Was machst du hier?"

Ein leises Klicken verriegelte die Tür, und Draco vergaß zu atmen, als Harry lächelnd sein Hemd aufknöpfte.

„Wonach sieht's denn aus, Draco?"

Gebräunte Haut wurde entblößt, quälend langsam. Er hätte die Augen nicht abwenden können, wenn sein Leben davon abgehangen hätte.

„Sieh es einfach als _nachträgliches_ Geburtstagsgeschenk an", fuhr Harry scheinbar völlig ruhig fort. Nur die nervös an den Knöpfen nestelnden Hände verrieten seine Unsicherheit.

Draco schwieg – eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten, in denen Verblüffung ihn schlicht kein vernünftiges Wort zustandebringen ließ. Und mit jeder Sekunde die verging, wirkte Harry befangener. Seine Scheu sicher nur schwer überwindend, ging Harry langsam auf Draco zu, blieb dicht vor ihm stehen und holte tief Luft, ehe er mit blutroten Wangen wisperte:

„Schlaf mit mir."

Dracos Verstand schien augenblicklich wie leergefegt. Unsicher lächelnd, strich Harry ihm sanft über die Wange, biss sich auf die Lippen, da Draco seiner Stimme noch immer nicht traute. Also verzichtete er auf sie – seine Hände zitterten unkontrolliert, als er nach Harry griff, sich an ihn pressend, ihn küsste; verlangend und so unrettbar verloren.

Ihre Zungen berührten sich; ein Kampf, den keiner gewinnen konnte, den keiner gewinnen _wollte_. Stolpernd stieß er Harry rückwärts auf das Bett zu, spürte fordernde Hände; kühle Luft, die ihn erschauern ließ, als seine Hose zu Boden glitt.

Harry fiel, zog ihn mit sich. Ihre nackten Körper prallten hart auf das schäbige Bett; wälzten sich herum, bis Harry Draco auf sich zog, ihn besitzergreifend mit den Beinen umklammerte.

Das hereinfallende Licht des zunehmenden Mondes spendete gerade genug Helligkeit, um erhitzte Wangen, geöffnete feuchte Lippen und fiebrig glänzende Augen zu enthüllen, die ihn musterten. Wie gebannt starrten sie einander an. Dracos Herzschlag dröhnte in seinen Ohren, zog seine Kehle zusammen. Der Moment schien Ewigkeiten zu währen, die Sekunden wurden zu Äonen, als Draco _begriff_.

Als er wahrhaftig begriff, wie Harry sich das „Geschenk" vorgestellt hatte. Nun war Draco sogar dankbar über seine zeitweilige Unfähigkeit zu sprechen – blieb nur zu hoffen, dass auch sein Gesicht ihn nicht verriet.

Kräftige Finger fuhren zärtlich über seinen Nacken, und Dracos Atem stockte, als Harry sich ihm entgegendrückte und sanft seine Zunge über die Konturen seines Mundes gleiten ließ.

Die ungewohnte Zärtlichkeit der Berührung ließ Draco stöhnend die Augen schließen. Sich an Harry pressend, leckte er über dessen Lippen, das leise Seufzen genießend, welches nun zu hören war. Sein geöffneter Mund glitt an Harrys Hals herab, saugte an der gebräunten glatten Haut; spielerisch biss er hinein, lauschte entzückt dem leisen Aufschrei Harrys, der unwillkürlich begann, seine Hüften gegen Dracos zu reiben. Köstlich süße Wärme erzeugend. Drängend streichelte Draco über Harrys Körper, spürte ebenso verlangende Finger an seinem, als sie sich wieder küssten. Härter jetzt, alle Zurückhaltung vergessend.

Dracos Verstand verging im Nebel der Lust, grelle Lichtblitze explodierten hinter seinen Lidern, als sein Unterleib unbeherrscht gegen Harrys stieß. Sehnige Arme und Beine umklammerten Draco innig, nicht einen Moment lang wurde der perfekt aufeinander abgestimmte Rhythmus ihrer Hüften unterbrochen. Harrys warme nackte Haut so dicht an seiner kostete Draco fast alle Willenskraft. Mühsam riss er sich von Harrys Lippen los, denen ein leiser Protestlaut entwich.

„Dreh dich um…"

Sich nervös über die Lippen leckend, starrte Harry ihn an; erschauderte unter den besänftigenden Liebekosungen seiner Hände.

„Vertrau mir."

Dracos Stimme bebte, wie sein ganzer Körper bebte, wie seine Hände, die Harry sanft dirigierten. Sein Magen zog sich in nervöser Vorfreude zusammen, als Harry sich ungelenk herumrollte. Sich, die Augen geschlossen, Draco überließ.

Fahrig öffnete Draco die Schublade des klapprigen Nachttisches, ergriff das bauchige Tongefäß, das er, heimlich auf eine solche Situation hoffend, besorgt hatte. Draco sah auf, und bemerkte Harrys fragenden (_anklagenden?_) Blick.

„Ich… das ist…", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.

Das Gesicht in den Armen vergrabend, schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, was das ist. Mach… mach einfach weiter."

Verwirrt über den verletzten Tonfall, beugte Draco sich vor und küsste Harrys Nacken. Beruhigende Worte murmelnd, zeichnete er mit seinen Fingerspitzen federleicht die Konturen von Harrys Wirbelsäule nach. Ertastete die Gänsehaut, lauschte lächelnd dem leisen Seufzen, als Harry sich entspannte. Doch als Dracos Hände tiefer wanderten, spürte er wie Harry sich erneut versteifte, sein Gesicht stöhnend in die Kissen drückte. Dieses Mal war es kein lustvoller Laut. Zögernd hielt Draco einen Moment inne. Die Gier, Harry zu besitzen und die Sorge, ihn zu verletzen kämpften in ihm. Noch immer wisperte Draco beschwichtigende Nichtigkeiten in Harrys Ohr, verteilte sanfte Küsse auf seinem schweißbedeckten Rücken.

Harry bäumte sich auf, keuchte erstickt, als Dracos Fingerspitzen zwischen seine Beine glitten, dort auf glühende Hitze trafen. Draco sah, wie sich Harrys Fäuste im Laken verkrallten, und riss seine Hand zurück als hätte er sich tatsächlich verbrannt. Still seufzend barg er sein Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge. Die Lust war nur noch ein schwaches Echo. Er wollte Harry; begehrte ihn verzweifelt. Aber nicht so. Nicht wenn Harry zitternd und verkrampft unter ihm lag.

Er spürte wie Harry sich bewegte, versuchte ihn anzusehen. Draco presste die Lippen zusammen, als er dessen zittrige Stimme hörte:

„Du… du musst nicht aufhören…"

Ein spöttisches Schnauben nicht unterdrückend, schloss Draco die Augen, als Harry sich herumdrehte.

„Draco?"

Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend, ließ Draco den Kopf hängen, sodass ihm sein wirres Haar in die Stirn fiel.

„Was?"

„Warum... ich meine... willst du es nicht?"

Statt direkt zu antworten, legte Draco den Tiegel in Harrys Hand.

„Gib ihn mir wieder, wenn _du_ glaubst bereit zu sein."

Dracos Arme gaben nach, das schmale Bett bot kaum genug Platz für eine, geschweige denn zwei Personen, sodass Dracos Körper halb auf Harrys zu liegen kam, dessen Haut sich tröstlich warm anfühlte.

Harrys Hände glitten an Dracos Seiten entlang. Die Lippen zu einem entschuldigenden Lächeln verzogen, küsste er ihn. Zurückhaltend, fast schon schüchtern.

„Es tut mir Leid."

Draco fing seine Hand ab, bevor sie zwischen ihre Körper schlüpfen konnte, verflocht seine Finger mit Harrys. Er wollte keine Wiedergutmachung. Nicht so. Nicht jetzt. Nicht weil Harry glaubte, er wäre es ihm schuldig.

„Nein… es ist schon gut…"

Harry sah gekränkt aus, und etwas in Dracos Brust zog sich zusammen. Die tröstenden Worte, dass er ihn nicht aus Wut abgewiesen hatte, nicht herausbringend, zog er Harry näher an sich heran. Es war beruhigend, diesen verschwitzten Körper unter sich zu spüren, Harrys Atem an seinem Hals, ließ Dracos schnell schlagendes Herz zur Ruhe kommen. Wie jedes Mal. Und fast schaffte er es zu vergessen, dass er Harry in jeder Sekunde, die sie zusammen verbrachten belog. Es war eine Farce – Draco fürchtete den Tag, an dem Harry es herausfinden und ihn hassen würde.

Kälte, eisig und schmerzend, kroch durch seine Venen, unwillkürlich verstärkte er den Griff um Harrys Körper, als könne er den Gedanken so von sich fernhalten. Die qualvolle Vorstellung, dass es irgendwann vorbei sein würde.

„Draco?"

Harrys Flüstern vibrierte, jähes Kribbeln auslösend, an seinem Ohr.

Einen Herzschlag lang verspürte Draco namenloses Entsetzen. Wie eine Vorahnung. Er glaubte fast, dass Harry wusste was vorging. Und dass er ihm genau dies vorwerfen würde.

Sich nervös über die tauben Lippen leckend, sah Draco auf. Harry seinerseits sah nachdenklich auf das Tongefäß.

„Was?"

„Mit wem… ich meine vorher… mit wie vielen…?"

Draco versteifte sich, mehr aus Überraschung, denn aus Wut – mit dieser Frage hätte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Harry brach mit zusammengepressten Lippen ab.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angehen würde", erwiderte Draco barsch. Dann schlich sich Bitterkeit in seine Stimme. Die Worte waren heraus, ehe er sie überdacht hatte: „Ich frage dich ja auch nicht, was du mit diesem Wiesel getrieben hast."

Schwer schluckend schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Nichts… nichts von dem was wir tun. Nicht mal ansatzweise…"

In Dracos Brust explodierte helles Licht, als er sich der Bedeutung bewusst wurde. Und er opferte, wie Harry, wieder einmal einen weiteren Teil seines Stolzes. War überhaupt noch etwas davon vorhanden?

„Niemand", antwortete Draco. „Da gab es niemanden… vor dir."

Ein schneller Blick, zwischen Hoffnung und Unglaube schwankend. Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten, ehe er lächelte.

„Aber, du… du wusstest was du tust…"

„Versuchst du mir hier zweifelhafte Komplimente zu machen?" Draco erhob sich halb. „Das nennt man Intuition, außerdem bin ich nicht in einem Kloster aufgewachsen. Und jetzt hör auf, so dämlich zu grinsen!"

„Ich grinse nicht", log Harry fröhlich. Seine Arme um Draco schlingend, zog er ihn zurück auf seinen schlanken Leib.

Augenrollend vergrub Draco seine Nase wieder in Harrys Nacken, murmelte undeutliche Verwünschungen, die Harry glücklich auflachen ließen. Innerlich seufzend schloss er die Augen. Warum nur fühlte er sich immer dann, wenn er seinen Stolz für einige Augenblicke vergaß, wie ein kompletter Idiot? Wie ein _glücklicher_ Idiot?

Harrys Atemzüge wurden ruhiger, tiefer. Den Kopf hebend und dem Drang nicht widerstehend, Harry noch einmal beim Schlafen zu beobachten, zuckte Draco etwas zusammen, da Harrys Finger sich in sein Haar krallten. Als suche er Halt…

„Bleib."

… oder als versuche er ihn festzuhalten. Draco verzichtete darauf Harry zu sagen, dass er nicht hatte gehen wollen. Er gab dem sanften Zug nach, der seinen Kopf wieder auf Harrys Brust dirigierte. Ein seltsames Gefühl der Ruhe, der stillen Freude breitete sich in ihm aus. Ließ ihn träge und auf merkwürdige Weise hellwach zugleich dem gleichmäßigem Herzschlag Harrys lauschen.

Draco schlängelte einen Arm unter Harrys Nacken, suchte eine bequemere Position und lächelte, als seine Finger etwas Seidiges berührten. Er brauchte es nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass es ein blassblaues Haarband war. Draco konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie die zerfransten Enden um die Stängel der vielen bunten Wildblumen geknotet gewesen waren.

Amüsiertes Gelächter vibrierte in Dracos Brust, als er sich an seinen Geburtstag erinnerte. Er hatte geglaubt völlig allein zu sein, doch Megan hatte ihn eines Besseren belehrt.

_Dracos Herz schmerzte. Harry meiden zu müssen, fiel ihm mit jedem Tag, jeder Stunde schwerer. Zudem erschien ihm die Einsamkeit gerade an diesem speziellen Tag beinahe unerträglich. _

_Der Hunger hatte ihn aus seinem Zimmer getrieben, in dem er sich am liebsten verkrochen hätte. Draco wusste, dass er Harry im Speisesaal sehen würde – und er spürte schon jetzt den vertrauten Schmerz, der ihn bei seinem Anblick fast in die Knie zwingen würde._

_Eine wohlbekannte Stimme, seinen Namen rufend, ließ ihn lächelnd stehen bleiben. Megan. Sie bedeutete Wärme, und das bizarr anmutende Gefühl, sie beschützen zu wollen. _

„_Da bist du ja. Ich hab dich schon gesucht." Megans Augen leuchteten übermütig, als sie ihre kleine Hand in seine legte und Draco beharrlich mit sich zog. Fort vom Speisesaal. _

_Neben ihr hergehend, betrachtete er sie nachdenklich. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ihre weißen Zähne kauten nervös auf der Unterlippe._

„_Und wo willst du mit mir hin?", fragte Draco aufmunternd, da Megan ganz entgegen ihrer sonstigen Art beharrlich schwieg._

„_Sag ich nicht. Ist eine Überraschung."_

_Perplex die Stirn runzelnd, überlegte Draco, ob sie tatsächlich seinen Geburtstag meinen könnte, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch. Es war zu lange her, dass er dieses Datum genannt hatte. Eine der zahllosen Fragen beantwortet hatte, die sie ihm ständig stellte, wann immer sie allein waren. Dennoch, auch wenn er nicht recht daran glaubte, ein wenig Hoffnung blieb – und Vorfreude. Auf was genau, wusste er selbst nicht._

_Megans Schritte stockten, als sie sich dem Friedhof nährten. Doch nur für einen Moment, dann zog sie Draco energisch hinter sich her, bis sie einen alten Weidenbaum erreichten._

„_Augen zu", kommandierte Megan, und Draco gehorchte mit einem schiefen Lächeln. _

_Er spürte wie sie seine Hand losließ, hörte leises Rascheln und dann Megans aufgeregte Stimme:_

„_Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"_

_Die Augen aufreißend, sah Draco auf sie herab. Unsicher grinste sie ihn an, einen kleinen unförmigen Kuchen in der einen, einen Strauß Wildblumen in der anderen Hand. _

_Hart schluckend, versuchte Draco der aufkommenden Rührung Herr zu werden. Er war schlicht überwältigt. Ausgerechnet, er, Draco Malfoy, daran gewöhnt, an seinen Geburtstagen mit teuren, erlesenen... und unpersönlichen Geschenken und Glückwünschen überhäuft zu werden, freute sich wie selten zuvor in seinem Leben. Über einen undefinierbaren Kuchen, von einem kleinen Mädchen mit ebenso kleinen, ungeschickten Händen selbstgebacken. Für ihn. Über einen liebevoll zusammengestellten, bunten Strauß, der nichts außer Zeit gekostet hatte, und trotzdem unbezahlbar war._

_Plötzlich überrollte ihn die Zuneigung für dieses Kind wie eine Welle. Beschämt dachte er an die Momente zurück, in denen er genervt gewesen war von ihren Fragen, von ihrer unaufdringlichen Art, seine Nähe zu suchen._

_Die Unsicherheit in Megans Augen nahm zu, je länger er schwieg. _

„_Ich hatte keine Kerze…" Ihre Stimme zitterte verdächtig und brach den Bann._

„_Das macht doch nichts… Vielen Dank, Megan", flüsterte Draco. Seine Stimme zitterte dabei nicht weniger._

_Lächelnd ging Draco vor ihr in die Hocke und breitete einladend die Arme aus. Erleichtert schmiegte sie sich an ihn, und Draco drückte sie, alle anerzogene Zurückhaltung und Überheblichkeit vergessend, an seine Brust._

„_Du hast tatsächlich daran gedacht", murmelte er. Dieses bedrückende Gefühl der Einsamkeit, der Abweisung, war verschwunden; selbst Harry, und die mit ihm verbundene Zerrissenheit, trat für einen Moment in den Hintergrund._

„_Natürlich! So was vergisst man doch nicht!", rief Megan empört. Einen Schritt zurücktretend sah sie ihn erwartungsvoll an._

„_Du hast im November Geburtstag. Am zwölften um genau zu sein. Ich habe es auch nicht vergessen", beantwortete er die unausgesprochene Frage._

_Megan nickte glücklich und hielt ihm den Kuchen hin, der durch die stürmische Umarmung noch ein wenig mehr an Form verloren hatte._

„_Wir teilen", entschied Draco, doch Megan legte zweifelnd den Kopf schief._

„_Aber es ist deiner."_

„_Und ich möchte ihn mit dir teilen."_

_Sich seinem Wunsch fügend, legte Megan die Blumen beiseite, um deren Stiele sie eines ihrer Haarbänder gebunden hatte. Draco grinste; sie kaute oft auf den Enden herum, wenn sie nervös war._

_Bedächtig teilte er den Kuchen in zwei Stücke und reichte eines davon Megan, ehe er hinein biss. Ihrem erwartungsvollen Blick standhaltend, kaute Draco tapfer, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen auf etwas herum, das aus purem Salz zu bestehen schien. _

_Megan, anscheinend überglücklich dass es ihm schmeckte, biss ebenfalls hinein und verzog spuckend das Gesicht._

„_Das schmeckt ja schrecklich!", keuchte sie würgend. _

_Draco schaffte es so gerade noch seinen neutralen Ausdruck zu bewahren, obwohl er sich am liebsten vor Lachen ausgeschüttet hätte._

„_Stimmt nicht. Ich mag meinen Kuchen so… würzig."_

_Ungläubig aufgerissene hellbraune Augen starrten ihn an; ihre Lippen öffneten sich zu einem überraschten Oval._

„_Echt?"_

„_Ja", antwortete Draco todernst. Er spürte, dass seine Mundwinkel belustigt zuckten, und biss sich schnell in die Zunge, um das abermals aufkeimende Gelächter zu unterdrücken._

_Noch immer sah Megan ihn zweifelnd an, dann den versalzenden Kuchen in ihrer Hand._

„_Dann kannst du mein Stück auch noch haben", sagte sie in einem Ton, als brächte sie ein großes Opfer. Draco brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz, sie zu enttäuschen._

_Still seufzend und über sich selbst verwundert, aß Draco den gesamten Kuchen, der Merlin sei Dank nicht sehr groß war, heroisch auf…_

Lächelnd sog Draco Harrys vertrauten Geruch in sich auf. Megan war noch immer schrecklich eifersüchtig auf Harry (oft hakte sie nach, warum Draco so gern mit diesem „Blödmann" kuschelte – angesichts der unschuldigen Frage hatte Draco auch seine liebe Not, ernst zu bleiben). Wann immer sie den schwarzhaarigen Jungen sah, warf sie ihm zornige Blicke zu und ließ, wenn sie mit Draco allein war, kein gutes Haar an Potter.

Draco amüsierte es ungemein, wie Harry dennoch mit allen Mitteln versuchte, die Sympathie eines Kindes zu erlangen, welches sich gänzlich unbeeindruckt von seinen Heldentaten zeigte. Doch Megan war integer, was in diesem Fall Draco nur zum Vorteil gereichte – dessen Vergangenheit die Kleine ebenfalls nicht im Geringsten interessierte. Und Draco sah Harry zu gern zappeln, als dass er bei Megan ein gutes Wort für ihn eingelegt hätte.

Harry murmelte im Schlaf seinen Namen, versuchte sich in eine bequemere Position zu drehen, einen Arm um Dracos Taille schlingend – und auf Dracos Brustkorb lag plötzlich ein bleischweres Gewicht. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie das alles enden sollte. Was wohl passieren würde, wenn er Harry die Wahrheit erzählte. Wie weit er noch gehen konnte, ohne sich selbst in seinen Gefühlen zu verlieren. Ob er Harry tatsächlich verraten konnte.

ooOoo

„_Sie will dich tot sehen, Severus." Narzissas Augen blickten ihn voll echter Sorge an._

„_Da ist sie nicht die Einzige", erwiderte Severus spöttisch. Er steckte den Brief ein, den sie ihm überbracht hatte. Er kannte die Handschrift, kannte den Inhalt – Lupins zähneknirschender Dank für die Pläne. _

„_Und ich bin mir sicher, dass der Dunkle Lord es dir vergelten wird, dass du Bellatrix ausgehorcht hast." Lucius verschränkte, an den Kamin gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust. „Dachtest du wirklich, du kommst damit durch?"_

„_Nein. Aber ich konnte mir diese günstige Gelegenheit etwas herauszufinden auch nicht entgehen lassen." _

„_Zu welchem Preis?", fragte Lucius ungehalten. „Tot nützt du nicht viel!"_

_Belustigt lächelnd hob Severus eine Augenbraue._

„_Deine Fürsorglichkeit ist überwältigend. Der Dunkle Lord wird mich nicht töten – er wird mich anders strafen…"_

„Du bist am Zug, Severus."

Blinzelnd schalt Severus sich einen Narren, weil er sich durch die Erinnerung an dieses Gespräch hatte ablenken lassen. In der Gegenwart des Lords konzentrierte man sich lieber, oder man hatte die Konsequenzen zu tragen.

Besonnen ließ Severus den alabasterfarbenen Läufer diagonal über drei Felder ziehen. Gewiss würde er sein Gegenüber gewinnen lassen, doch seine Vorsicht verbot es ihm, dieses Spiel leichtfertig zu verlieren.

Herablassend lächelnd blockierte der Dunkle Lord Severus' Figur, die seinem bereits die Kampfstellung einnehmenden König gefährlich nahe war, mit einem Springer, der sich bedrohlich vor dem Läufer aufbaute..

„Zu offensichtlich, Severus. Das ist sonst nicht deine Art."

Den Spott ignorierend, betrachtete Severus die Konstellation seiner weißen Figuren, die im Licht der flackernden Kerzen golden schimmerten. Einige hatten die kleinen Arme abwartend vor der Brust verschränkt, mit dem Fuß tappend.

„Das Spiel der Könige gehörte noch nie zu meinen Stärken."

„Und falsche Bescheidenheit? Gehört sie zu deinen Stärken?"

Die glühenden Augen blitzten amüsiert, als Severus kopfschüttelnd verneinte. Er fragte sich, was der Sinn dieser Posse war. Der Dunkle Lord hätte ihn nicht eingeladen (was in seinem Fall einem direkten Befehl gleichkam), würde er kein bestimmtes Ziel verfolgen. Wollte er ihn jetzt für seinen Frevel, Hand an Bellatrix gelegt zu haben, büßen lassen? Vielleicht würde ein direktes Geständnis seine Strafe mildern?

„Dann übe dich nicht darin", tadelte Voldemort, und Severus senkte zähneknirschend den Kopf. „Bellatrix trug mir zu, dass die Todesser unruhig werden, sie gieren förmlich nach einer Aufgabe…"

_Und? Was trug sie Euch noch zu? _

Flüchtig aufsehend, wandte Severus sich schnell wieder dem Brett zu; er hatte den lauernden Ausdruck in des Lords Augen bemerkt.

„Sie sind nicht ausgelastet, wie es scheint", antwortete Severus ausweichend.

Es war bittere Realität, dass die Werwölfe sich gegenseitig an die Kehle gingen und so mancher Rekrut unter den blutlechzenden Händen der Älteren zu leiden hatte. Doch nach wie vor bezweifelte Severus, ob es Voldemort bei dieser _Audienz_ wirklich nur um interne Stimmungen ging.

„Was denkst du, könnte man dagegen unternehmen, ehe sie sich gegenseitig umbringen? Um einige von ihnen wäre es wirklich schade."

Eine beiläufige Feststellung, als könne der Lord sich nicht wirklich für dieses Thema erwärmen. Severus' Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, angesichts der knisternden Gefahr. Ohne darüber nachzudenken stupste er einen Bauern an, der angesichts der unrettbaren Situation, in die er gebracht wurde, nur sehr langsam über das Feld schlurfte.

„Plant Ihr einen Angriff?" Severus hasste sich für das verräterische Krächzen in seiner Stimme.

„Ist es das, was du vorschlägst?"

Blutleere Lippen verzogen sich zu einem siegessicheren Lächeln. Severus konnte die Falle förmlich zuschnappen hören, aus der es kein Entrinnen gab. Der Lord bewegte ebenfalls einen Bauern, sein Zug war genauso unnütz wie Severus' vorhergehender; ihre Schlacht wurde nicht länger mit Obsidian und Alabaster ausgetragen. Den Blick hebend, bereitete Severus sich auf eine vernichtende Niederlage vor.

„Es könnte sie von ihrer Langeweile ablenken."

„Das könnte es tatsächlich!"

Gespielt überrascht richtete sich der Lord auf; Severus verabscheute ihn zutiefst für diese perfide Farce.

„Ah, ich denke, ich werde auf deinen Rat hören, Severus." Voldemorts Körper spannte sich, wirkte wie ein dunkles Tier, bereit zum Sprung. „Und vielleicht locken wir ja den Orden des Phönix aus seinem Versteck heraus."

_Bellatrix' Gift zeigt immer mehr Wirkung. Vielleicht will er mich auch einfach nur prüfen. Oder schlimmer: Er verliert die Geduld…_

Severus' Gedanken rasten, während jahrelange Übung seiner Stimme die nötige Sicherheit verlieh, um ein verräterisches Beben zu unterbinden.

„Ihr würdet es jetzt schon auf eine Konfrontation ankommen lassen?"

Voldemorts Augen glommen im dämmrigen Licht unheilvoll auf.

„Ungern", antwortete er zischend. „Ich kann warten."

_Darauf, dass Malfoys Sohn seinen Auftrag ausführt._

Die Worte mussten nicht ausgesprochen werden; Severus konnte sie in glühenden Iriden lesen, wie sie in den seinen zu lesen sein musste.

Also war er, Severus, das Ziel.

„Wann soll dieser Angriff stattfinden, Mylord?" Jedes Wort schien auf Severus' Zunge zu kleben, drohte ihn zu ersticken.

„Bald." Voldemorts deutete auf die bedeutungslos gewordenen Figuren, die zwischen ihnen standen.

„Dein Zug."

Mit steifen Fingern nahm Severus den Turm zur Hand, die Augen seines Gegenübers verengten sich zufrieden und Severus glaubte, in dem überheizten Raum keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Langsam zog der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab aus den weiten Ärmeln der nachtschwarzen Robe. Eibe, ebenso tödlich wie jener Mann, der das Schachbrett mit einem Wink verschwinden und stattdessen eine Karte erscheinen ließ. Die britischen Inseln – Severus' Hand begann unmerklich zu zittern.

„Wähle, Severus."

_Wähle den Ort aus, der vernichtet werden wird._

Und der Orden dürfte es nicht erfahren, wenn…

_Wähle die Menschen aus, deren Schreie dich des Nachts verfolgen werden._

… er sich nicht verraten wollte…

_Wähle zwischen Leben und Sterben._

… er nicht alles zunichte machen wollte…

_Wähle den Verrat an Unschuldigen._

… er dieses Monster sterben sehen wollte…

_Wähle den Tod Unbeteiligter._

… er seine Rache bekommen wollte.

Die Figur aus weißem Stein stand auf der kleinen Ortschaft Greenock, hoch oben im Norden Schottlands. Des Lords Augen leuchteten befriedigt.

_Schachmatt._

ooOoo

Harrys Brust berührte im gleichmäßigen Rhythmus seiner Atemzüge Dracos Rücken, während dieser blinzelnd die goldenen Lichtringe auf dem Boden betrachtete, welche durch das winzige Fenster fielen.

Im ersten Moment des Erwachens konnte Draco nicht genau benennen, was ihn störte; seine Finger waren noch immer mit Harrys verschlungen, lagen warm und tröstlich auf seinem Bauch. Etwas war anders. Und es lag auch nicht an Harrys Beinen, die sich zwischen seine geschoben hatten. Vielleicht war es das sehr neue Gefühl, jemanden neben sich zu spüren, oder endlich mal wieder eine Nacht durchgeschlafen zu haben…

Lautes Klopfen ließ Harry ebenfalls aus dem Schlaf schrecken – plötzlich wusste Draco, was ihn irritiert und geweckt hatte: Das Quietschen der heruntergedrückten Türklinke.

Harry festhaltend, der fast schon panisch die Decke zurückschlug, flüsterte Draco ihm zu:

„Bleib liegen und sei einfach still – wer immer es ist, wird wohl nicht so dreist sein wie du, und einfach hier einbrechen."

Ein wütender Blick Harrys ließ Draco spöttisch eine Augenbraue hochziehen. Harry würde jetzt keinen Streit über Dreistigkeit vom Zaun brechen können, und dies schien ihm gewaltig gegen den Strich zu gehen. Draco hätte sich unter anderen Umständen sehr daran erfreut.

Wieder klopfte es, und Harrys Körper spannte sich wie eine Stahlfeder, zitterte regelrecht.

„Draco?", rief Megan unsicher.

Erleichternd ausatmend, barg Draco sein Gesicht in Harrys Nacken. Er hätte es zwar nie zugegeben, aber hätte McGonagall vor seiner Tür gestanden, wäre er doch in arge Erklärungsnot geraten.

„Glück gehabt", flüsterte er grinsend, ehe er dem Mädchen antwortete: „Ich bin da, Megan. Warte kurz."

Sich blitzschnell Hose und Hemd überziehend, schloss Draco die Tür auf, und nur Sekunden später schlangen sich Megans Arme um seine Taille. Ihr Gesicht an Dracos Brust pressend, begann sie jämmerlich zu weinen. Harrys fragenden Blick ignorierend (ebenso die Tatsache, dass er sich schon wieder eine Blöße gab), strich er, beruhigende Worte wispernd, durch ihr verschwitztes schmutzigblondes Haar.

„Was ist passiert, Megan?", fragte Draco leise, als das Zittern der schmalen Schultern etwas nachließ.

Die Nase hochziehend, warf Megan Harry einen zornigen Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er soll weggehen!"

Wortlos griff Harry nach seinen Sachen, in seinen Augen konnte Draco Sorge und Mitleid erkennen, und eine stumme Frage, die Draco auch unausgesprochen verstand. Für einen Moment staunte er regelrecht darüber, wie gut sie einander inzwischen kannten, dann nickte er zustimmend. Sie würden sich später sehen.

Als die Tür hinter Harry ins Schloss fiel, berichtete Megan unterbrochen durch vereinzelte Schluchzer, dass ihre Eltern in ihr Heimatdorf zurückkehren wollten. Bald. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend, verzog Draco keine Miene, als diese Nachricht ihn traf wie in Schlag ins Gesicht. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er Megan verlieren sollte.

Ihre tränennassen Augen sahen Draco vertrauensvoll an, so als könne er dieses Unglück abwehren. Und wie sehr er es sich wünschte, diese Macht zu besitzen…

„Megan, ich…" Draco schüttelte den Kopf und jenes hoffnungsvolle Leuchten in Megans Augen erlosch. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann dir nicht helfen… ich weiß nicht wie…"

Die bebende Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne gezogen, schluchzte Megan unglücklich. Draco hatte sich selten so hilflos gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Alles in ihm schrie danach, diesen Verlust nicht zuzulassen. Sie würde ihm jetzt weggenommen werden – dieses kleine Mädchen, das sich irgendwie seine Freundschaft und einen Teil seines Herzens erschlichen hatte.

Dieser Teil würde leer bleiben – und was Harrys Teil betraf, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor Draco sich einsamer fühlen würde als jemals zuvor.

Die dürren Arme klammerten sich an ihm fest, als wäre er der letzte Halt – und Draco blinzelte gegen dieses furchtbare Brennen in seinen Augen an, während er Megan ebenso verzweifelt festhielt wie sie ihn.

ooOoo

Zu sehr in Sorge um Megan, als dass er die Blicke seiner Freunde wahrnehmen konnte, ließ Harry sich neben Ron nieder. Er mochte Megan, auch wenn das kleine Biest ihm nur zu gern das Leben schwergemacht hätte. Sie hielt sich einzig Draco zuliebe zurück. Sie jetzt so bitterlich weinen zu sehen, zog Harrys Brust schmerzhaft zusammen. Verdrängte das Glücksgefühl, über Dracos Geständnis in der letzten Nacht…

„Harry?" Rons angespannte Stimme, ließ Harry zusammenzuckend aufblicken. Siedendheiß fiel ihm sein unberührtes Bett ein – und sein abruptes Verschwinden gestern Abend.

Weder Ron noch Hermine erwiderten sein unsicheres Lächeln. Harry wappnete sich innerlich und suchte fieberhaft nach einer glaubhaften Ausrede, als kam, was kommen musste.

„Harry, wo warst du letzte Nacht? Ginny sagte, dass du plötzlich abgehauen bist. Wir haben dich gesucht und…" Ron brach ab und seufzte, „… wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

Das schlechte Gewissen schnürte Harrys Kehle zu. Wieder musste er lügen. Und so ungern er es tat, er sah keine andere Möglichkeit.

„Mir wurde das gestern alles zuviel. Ich… ich brauchte einfach ein wenig Ruhe. Ich war in der Scheune und bin da eingeschlafen." Selbst in Harrys Ohren hörte es sich lahm an.

Hermine runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn, und Harry begann zu schwitzen. Sie glaubte ihm nicht, oder schlimmer…

„Ich war in der Scheune…"

… Hermine _wusste_, dass er log.

„Ich hätte wohl ganz hineingehen sollen", fuhr Hermine zögernd, mit gesenktem Blick fort. „Ich habe nur kurz hineingeleuchtet und deinen Namen gerufen, ehe ich wieder gegangen bin."

Harrys Mund klappte auf. Er brachte kaum einen klaren Gedanken zustande, während Ron – anscheinend beruhigt – Hermine damit aufzog, dass sie tatsächlich mal nicht gründlich genug gewesen sei.

Er war schon immer ein miserabler Lügner gewesen. Für einen kurzen Moment sah Hermine ihn an, grimmige Härte lag in den Augen, bestätigte Harrys Vermutung: Sie hatte ebenso wenig die Wahrheit erzählt wie er selbst. Aber warum?

Seine Unsicherheit überspielend, lauschte er mit halbem Ohr Rons Erzählungen über den vergangenen Abend. An den passenden Stellen mechanisch lachend, zerbrach Harry sich den Kopf über Hermines Verhalten. Hatte Draco etwa Recht? Ahnte sie etwas?

Molly trat mit zusammengepressten Lippen an ihren Tisch und bat Ron ihr zu helfen, die Zwillinge zu finden. Um sie, wie Molly schnaubend erklärte, wegen des Getränkefiaskos zur Rede zu stellen. Ihrer Miene nach zu urteilen, täten Fred und George gut daran für die nächsten hundert Jahre auszuwandern.

Sehr zu Harrys Unbehagen, begleitete Hermine Ron nicht, als er seiner wutschnaubenden Mutter aus dem Speisesaal folgte. Harry ahnte, was kommen würde – und hätte sich nur zu gern vor dieser Konfrontation gedrückt.

Hermines Hände spielten unruhig mit ihrem Besteck, die Brauen gerunzelt blickte sie stur auf die Maserung des alten Eichentisches.

„Hermine, ich…", setzte Harry an, ohne genau zu wissen was er sagen sollte. Er wollte nur die eisige Stille zwischen ihnen brechen.

„Ich will es nicht hören." Erst jetzt sah Hermine ihn an. Wieder mit diesem harten, unversöhnlichen Ausdruck in den sonst so sanften Augen. „Ich will nicht wissen, wo du warst. Und ich will Ron deinetwegen nie wieder belügen müssen!"

Jedes Wort traf Harry wie ein Hieb. Er öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Hilflos, nicht fähig etwas zu erwidern, sah er sie an. Sah wie die Wut plötzlich verflog, durch Mitleid ersetzt wurde; ihre Schultern entspannten sich, als sie nach Harrys Hand griff. Seine kalten Finger wärmend.

„Nein, sag es nicht. Dann gibt es nichts, was ich vor Ron verheimlichen müsste. So ist es nur eine Ahnung – nicht mehr."

Ihr Lächeln war voller Bitterkeit, die Harrys Herz zerriss. Ein letztes Mal drückte Hermine seine Hand, ehe sie Harry allein am Tisch zurückließ. In diesem Moment hasste er sich selbst für die Feigheit, seine Freunde zu hintergehen. Für die seltsamen zwiespältigen _(zärtlichen, verbotenen?)_ Gefühle, die er Draco entgegenbrachte. Deren Intensität sein schlechtes Gewissen besiegte. Wann immer er auch nur an Draco dachte.

Die heiße Stirn gegen seine Handflächen pressend, schloss er die Augen. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm die Aussichtslosigkeit ihrer Situation bewusst. Wie lange könnten sie es noch verheimlichen? Harry biss grimmig die Zähne zusammen, als ihm die Prophezeiung in den Sinn kam. Wie viel Zeit blieb ihnen noch? Sie könnten sich nicht auf ewig hinter den Klostermauern verstecken…

Die Sehnsucht nach Draco glühte in seinem Inneren, obwohl sie sich gerade noch in den Armen gelegen hatten. Der Drang Draco zu sehen, zu berühren, sich zu vergewissern, dass er wirklich da war, wurde übermächtig.

Erst als er keuchend und mit schmerzenden Rippen im staubigen Dämmerlicht der Scheune stand, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er gerannt war.

Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, dennoch überkam ihn diese vertraute Ruhe, als er Draco erblickte. An eines der Fässer gelehnt, die Stirn auf seine Knie gestützt, wirkte er so verloren wie Harry sich fühlte. Draco blickte auf und Harry erschrak, als er pure Verzweiflung in dessen Augen wahrnahm. Von dem Wunsch beseelt, Draco Trost und Halt zu schenken, ging Harry vor ihm in die Knie.

Hermines Wissen wurde unwichtig, als Dracos Arme ihn verzweifelt an seinen bebenden Leib pressten. Die Zeit, die ihnen noch blieb, war ohne Bedeutung, als Dracos Atem warm über Harrys Hals floss. Jeden Gedanken an Zukunft, Prophezeiung und Schicksal verdrängend, vergrub Harry sein Gesicht in Dracos Haar. Es war unerheblich. Draco war da. Jetzt. Und nur das zählte.

ooOoo

McGonagall sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Harry rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum; ihr durchdringender Blick ließ nicht auf ihre Gedanken schließen.

„Warum sollte ich die McDougals überreden hier zu bleiben, Mr. Potter? Und was lässt Sie annehmen, dass es mir gelingen würde?"

Sich die feuchten Handflächen an der Hose abwischend, überlegte Harry fieberhaft, wie er McGonagall überzeugen konnte. Sie war die Erste gewesen, die ihm eingefallen war, als Draco ihm von Megans baldiger Abreise erzählt hatte. Der harte, kalte Klang seiner Stimme, hatte Harry nicht täuschen können – Draco zerriss es, Megan zu verlieren. Er hatte Draco nichts von seinem Plan erzählt, hatte keine unnötige Hoffnung in ihm wecken wollen. Jetzt war er fast froh, dass er Draco nicht eingeweiht hatte.

„Sie könnten ihnen sagen, dass es hier sicherer ist. Megan… sie ist meine Freundin. Ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn sie hier bliebe." Das war nicht einmal gelogen. Auch wenn Megan ihn nicht leiden konnte, war es fast unmöglich ihrem kratzbürstigen Charme zu widerstehen.

„So, so…" Minerva lächelte auf eine hintergründige Art und Weise, die Harry glauben ließ, durchschaut worden zu sein. Als wüsste sie, dass es gar nicht um ihn ging. „Ich fürchte, ich werde nicht viel tun können", erklärte sie bedauernd und, Harry ließ enttäuscht den Kopf hängen. „Aber ich kann es versuchen", fuhr sie mit warmer Stimme fort.

„Danke."

Harry wollte sich erheben, als ihre nächsten Worte ihn erstarren ließen:

„Wie gestalten sich Ihre _privaten_ Übungen in der Scheune? Machen Sie Fortschritte?"

Pures Erschrecken flutete Harrys Verstand. Sich zwingend ruhig zu bleiben, sah er ihr gerade in die Augen, in denen aufrichtiges Interesse schimmerte. Sie wusste es nicht; konnte gar nicht wissen, was sich tatsächlich zwischen ihm und Draco abspielte.

„Ich…" Er erinnerte sich an dieses eine Mal, als er den Todesfluch erfolgreich angewandt hatte. An dieses eine Mal, als der Hass auf Voldemort und Snape (_auf sich selbst und sein Schicksal)_ groß genug gewesen war, um die Worte, seinen Willen zur tödlichen Waffe werden zu lassen… Sich nervös über die Lippen leckend, holte Harry tief Luft.

„Ja."

Verbitterung grub tiefe Falten um Minervas Mund; ihre Hände verkrampften sich unwillkürlich, als sie Harry eine Frage stellte, die seine Welt komplett auf den Kopf stellte.

„Vertrauen Sie Mr. Malfoy?"

„_Was_?"

„Sie haben mich schon verstanden", schnappte Minerva angespannt. Ihre Augen verengten sich lauernd. „Vertrauen Sie ihm?"

_Vertrau mir…_

Harrys Lippen waren taub, seine Zunge ein nutzloser Klumpen in seinem Mund, als er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein."

Minervas Körper schien in sich zusammenzusacken, als sie ihn mit belegter Stimme entließ. Sie sah erschreckend alt und müde aus. Harry erschauderte, als er sich unwillkürlich fragte, was ihn mehr beunruhigte: Ihre Mutlosigkeit angesichts seiner Worte, oder die Tatsache, dass er gelogen hatte.

ooOoo

Minerva hatte die McDougals nicht umstimmen können. Besonders Eilidh, Megans Mutter, schien besessen von dem Wunsch, die Klostermauern hinter sich zu lassen. Soviel hatte Minerva Harry verraten.

Die wenigen Tage, die Megan noch im Kloster verbringen durfte, hatte sie damit verbracht eifersüchtig Dracos Nähe zu suchen. Harry hatte sich still Dracos bittendem, verständnisheischendem Blick gefügt. Auch wenn die Sehnsucht mit jedem Tag unerträglicher geworden war, hatte er es nicht mehr gewagt, eine ganze Nacht bei Draco zu bleiben; zu groß war die Furcht, Rons Misstrauen erneut zu wecken.

Jetzt, am Tag des Abschieds, war Harry am Ende seiner Kraft. Die wenigen Stunden, die er mit Draco verbringen konnte, schienen immer zu kurz. Als läge zwischen Mitternacht und der dunklen Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang nur ein Wimpernschlag, bevor Harry müde in sein eigenes Bett schleichen musste. Es verbitterte ihn, Draco nicht helfen zu können. Dass dieser die stumme Wut, seiner Hilflosigkeit entsprungen, allein ertragen musste. Oder wollte. Draco hatte sich schlicht geweigert, über Megans Abreise zu sprechen. Nur des Nachts umschlang er Harry verzweifelt, vergrub das Gesicht an dessen Brust und ließ sich Harrys stilles, unschuldiges Streicheln gefallen.

Nun konnte Harry seine schmale Gestalt erkennen, die abseits an einen Baum gelehnt Megan betrachtete. Stumme Tränen weinend, lief das Mädchen an der Hand seiner Mutter auf die Tore zu. Ihr Blick war starr auf Draco gerichtet, bis sie die Mauern hinter sich ließ und ihre Mutter mit ihr disapparierte.

Harry fröstelte trotz des warmen Sommerabends. Er konnte sich nicht losreißen von dem gebrochenen Anblick Dracos, der mit steifen Schritten zur Scheune ging. Automatisch, ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob ihn jemand sehen könnte (_ihnen folgen könnte_) ging Harry ihm nach. Um mit aller Macht die Mauer zu durchdringen, welche Draco um sich aufgebaut hatte – welche ihn ausschloss.

Dracos Rücken straffte sich, als Harry hinter ihn trat. Sich, seine Arme um Dracos Hüften schlingend, an ihn schmiegte.

„Ich will allein sein, Potter."

Ein Zittern ließ Draco erbeben, und Harry verstärkte seinen Griff unwillkürlich.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass sie fort ist. Das hat Megans Familie entschieden."

Höhnisches Gelächter ließ Harry blinzelnd aufsehen. Draco wand sich in seinen Armen, stieß ihn mit einem Ruck von sich. Kalte Wut verzerrte Dracos Gesichtszüge, ließ Harry einen Schritt zurückweichen.

„Es _war_ meine Schuld, Potter! Morag hat ihren Eltern erzählt, mit wem Megan ihre Zeit verbringt. Deshalb hatten sie es so verdammt eilig, ihre Tochter von hier fort zu bringen. Sie wollten Megan schützen – vor _mir_!"

Harry blieb nichts übrig außer verdutzt zu schweigen – also hätte sein ursprünglicher, wackeliger, dann doch verworfener Plan wohl keinen Zweck gehabt (_das Heldenimage rauskehren_). Er hatte befürchtet, immer unter Beobachtung zu stehen, würde besagter Plan Früchte tragen.

Dracos Augen trugen einen gehetzten Ausdruck; seine Hände zitterten unkontrolliert, als er sich aufgebracht durch die Haare fuhr. Zögernd ging Harry auf ihn zu, und diesmal war es Draco, der zurückwich.

„Und so wird es immer sein, Potter. Sie werden immer mit dem Finger auf mich zeigen. Sie werden immer Todesser flüstern und sich abwenden." Dracos Stimme mischte sich bittere Akzeptanz bei. „Und irgendwann wirst du dich auch abwenden…"

„Woher willst du wissen, was ich tun werde?", fragte Harry ruhig.

Die Worte hatten ihn verletzt, doch er wusste, warum Draco wie wild um sich schlug. Kannte diese Reaktion auf Schmerz von sich selbst (_wie ein verwundenes, wildes Tier_). Mit wenigen Schritten stand er vor Draco, berührte sanft mit den Fingerspitzen dessen Wange. Draco entzog sich Harrys Berührung, als könne er sie nicht ertragen. Die Qual in Harrys Inneren war unbeschreiblich. Es tat weh, von Draco abgewiesen zu werden. Jedes Mal aufs Neue.

„Ich weiß es eben…"

Mit geballten Fäusten wollte Draco an Harry vorbeigehen, der reflexartig nach seinem Arm griff, ihn zurückzog, bis sie dicht voreinander standen. Harry konnte nicht fassen, dass Draco ihn für so schwach hielt.

„Du verurteilst mich also schon jetzt? Ohne mir die Chance zu geben, dir das Gegenteil zu beweisen?"

„Warten wir es ab, wer wen verurteilen wird", wisperte Draco grimmig lächelnd.

Harry legte seufzend seine Stirn gegen Dracos. Er verstand ihn nicht. Manchmal glaubte er ihn zu kennen, nur um festzustellen, dass er so gut wie nichts von ihm wusste. Und auch das schmerzte.

„Komm."

Nach Dracos Hand greifend, zog Harry ihn hinter sich her ins Freie. Er verdrängte den Gedanken an Ron. An den nächsten Morgen. An weitere Lügen und Ausreden. An eine ungewisse Zukunft. Dracos Hand lag warm in seiner, ihre Finger miteinander verwoben, als der blonde Junge ihm nun ohne Gegenwehr folgte. Und dieses aufblühende heiße Gefühl in seiner Brust wog schwerer als alles andere.

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, nächtliche Schatten hüllten die Landschaft in tiefes Blau und düsteres Grau. Verbargen sie vor neugierigen Blicken auf ihrem Weg ins Kloster.

ooOoo

Über den Bergen, die das kleine Dorf einschlossen, zuckten grelle Blitze. Die beleuchteten Fenster, der aufsteigende Rauch aus den Schornsteinen – es wirkte idyllisch, und Severus spürte würgende Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Donner grollte in der Ferne. Mit Gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete Severus die düsteren, sich auftürmenden Wolkenformationen. Wieder erhellte ein Blitz die Dunkelheit. Ein kühler Wind kam auf, ließ die Roben der Todesser flattern, während sie auf einer Anhöhe dem Zeichen des Angriffs entgegenfieberten.

_Wie ein schlechtes Klischee…_

Bitter lächelnd, betrachtete er Bellatrix, die zärtlich ihre Hand auf den Schattenkopf eines Kadi-Bakh legte, der neben ihr saß. Das Wesen grub seine silbernen Krallen tief in den Boden; vor Ungeduld bebend, endlich seiner eisernen Ketten entlassen zu werden. Er und seine Artgenossen waren nicht mehr in den Genuss der Jagd gekommen, seit Hogwarts gefallen war. Fauchend schnappte das Tier nach Greyback, der zur Seite sprang und Bellatrix' _Haustier_ hasserfüllt anstarrte.

„Verdammtes Drecksvieh! Musst du diese Brut überall mit hinnehmen?"

„Du wirst doch vor ihm keine Angst haben", entgegnete Bellatrix spöttisch. „Er ist hier, um dich daran zu erinnern, dass wir nicht alle töten sollen!"

„Als ob ich das vergessen würde…"

_Todfeinde…_ rief Severus sich ins Gedächtnis. _Seit Anbeginn der Zeit._

Severus wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Dorf zu; kalte Schauer ließen ihn die Schultern hochziehen. Der Lord hatte an seinen Wünschen keinen Zweifel gelassen…

_Seine Schritte verursachten kein Geräusch, als er an den Reihen seiner Anhänger entlang schritt. _

„_Ich hörte", begann Voldemort schnurrend-leise, „dass einige von euch glauben, ich verstecke mich."_

_Severus spürte mehr, als er sah, wie sein Nebenmann zusammenzuckte. Still schalt er ihn einen Narren – selbst wenn der eine oder andere so gedacht hatte, es wurde niemals ausgesprochen. Niemand wäre so dumm._

„_Einige von euch glauben, ich verkrieche mich vor dem Orden."_

_Diese blutroten Augen richteten sich auf Severus, der den Blick unbewegt erwiderte. Ein schmales Lächeln war sein Lohn._

„_Manche glauben, dass ich vor dem Ministerium zurückschrecke."_

_In der Mitte der Halle blieb der Dunkle Lord stehen, und ein jeder Todesser glaubte, er würde ihm und nur ihm direkt in die Seele sehen können._

„_Vielleicht glauben einige auch, meine Macht ließe nach…"_

_Severus biss die Zähne zusammen. Natürlich warf der Lord seinen Männern nicht vor, dass sie sich gegenseitig an die Kehle gingen. Er hatte für jeden den richtigen Köder._

„_Doch vielleicht wollte ich das Ministerium nur in Sicherheit wiegen…"_

_Die Spannung veränderte sich augenblicklich. Es war nicht länger der stinkende Geruch der Angst, welcher die Luft verpestete. Die Todesser witterten Blut._

„_Vielleicht wollte ich den Orden nur täuschen…und vielleicht ist die Zeit reif, Britannien wieder brennen zu lassen."_

_Vereinzelte Jubelrufe wurden laut, und der Dunkle Lord deutete grausam lächelnd auf Severus._

„_Mein treuer Diener Severus hat den Ort erwählt, an dem wir beginnen werden. Wir werden diesem Land erneut zeigen, was Furcht bedeutet."_

_Severus senkte ergeben sein Haupt, seine Unfähigkeit verfluchend, etwas gegen das geplante Gemetzel zu unternehmen. _

„_Tötet nicht alle. Wir wollen schließlich…" des Lords Mund verzog sich spöttisch, „dass sie erfahren, wer ihren Frieden zerschlagen hat..."_

Der Wind nahm zu. Die Luft roch metallisch, kündigte Regen an.

Severus sah Rudolphus, Rabastan und noch einige Todesser, die zum engsten Kreis gehörten, den komplizierten Zauber wirken, welcher eine Flucht der ansässigen Zauberer und Hexen verhindern würde. Dieser Bann würde erst enden, wenn Bellatrix den Morsmordre sprechen würde. Unwillkürlich ging sein Atem schneller – es gab kein Entrinnen. Für niemanden.

Dann hob Peter seinen Arm, in seiner befehligenden Aufgabe regelrecht aufgehend; grell spiegelten sich die Blitze in dem Silber der künstlichen Extremität. Die Schritte der Todesser vermischten sich mit dem Donnergrollen, während sie auf das todgeweihte Dorf zumarschierten. Alle Gedanken an das Kommende verdrängend, schloss Severus sich der Truppe an, auch wenn er jede Bewegung erzwingen musste.

ooOoo

Megan erwachte durch einen schrillen Schrei, der so plötzlich endete, als wäre eine Axt auf jene Kehle niedergegangen, die den Laut hervorgebracht hatte. Das kleine Herz flatterte in ihrer Brust, einem gefangenen Vogel gleich. Angst schnürte ihr die Atemwege zu, als weitere Hilfeschreie erklangen. Türen schlugen krachend gegen steinerne Wände, flüchtige Schatten huschten an ihrem Fenster vorbei. Die panischen Stimmen der Menschen vereinigten sich zu einem einzigen Klageton.

Wie gelähmt lag Megan da, war kaum in der Lage, auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Sie wusste instinktiv, dass sie sich verstecken musste; sie durfte nicht die Augen schließen und hoffen, dass alles nur ein böser Traum war.

Ihre Angst bezwingend, kroch Megan aus dem Bett. Ihre bloßen Zehen berührten den kalten Boden. Sie fuhr zusammen, als ihr Zimmer von einem grünen Leuchten erfüllt wurde.

Eine weitere Stimme des Chors verstummte.

Wie gebannt sah Megan aus dem Fenster, konnte den Blick nicht abwenden von den panischen Menschen, die ihre Häuser verlassen hatten und nun die Straßen des Dorfes füllten.

Dunkel gekleidete Gestalten schritten durch die Gassen, töteten scheinbar wahllos Frauen, Männer und Kinder, stiegen achtlos über verrenkte Körper.

Ein dunkler Schatten kam über einen Mann, riss mit schimmernden Krallen tödliche Wunden. Die glühenden Augen schienen sie direkt anzusehen. Dann wandte sich das Wesen ab, suchte sich ein anderes Opfer, das seinen Blutdurst stillen sollte.

Megans Finger krallten sich an der Fensterbank fest, nicht fähig diesen schützenden Halt wieder loszulassen, als ihre Mutter in den Raum stürzte. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, zerrte sie Megan nach draußen; dorthin, wo die Gefahr drohte. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, doch Megan verstand die ausgestoßenen Worte nicht.

Sie sah ihre Schwester; die Augen ebenfalls schreckensweit, wie sie mit zitternden Händen ihren Zauberstab umklammerte.

Schneidendkalte Nachtluft empfing sie, ließ sie in ihrem Nachthemd frösteln. Scharfkantige Steine rissen ihre Fußsohlen auf, als sie von ihrer Mutter ins Chaos gezerrt wurde.

Häuser brannten, angsterfüllte Menschen, die sie anstießen – und immer wieder ließ grünes Leuchten einen dieser Menschen sterben.

Salzige Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, suchten sich haltlos ihren Weg über die Wangen, tropften lautlos auf staubige Straßen. Megan wünschte sich weit weg, stellte sich die grünen Hügel vor, die das Kloster umgaben. Konnte beinahe den Duft des wilden Salbeis wahrnehmen, der auf dem alten Friedhof wuchs, den staubigen Geruch der Scheune, die beruhigende Stimme Dracos, die ihr versicherte, dass sie für immer seine beste Freundin sein würde.

Die Hand ihrer Mutter, hart in ihrem Rücken, riss sie in die grausige Realität zurück. Stieß sie unbarmherzig vorwärts.

Eine alte Frau lag im Weg, die wässrigen Augen gebrochen.

Rauch in ihrer Nase ließ ihre Sicht verschwimmen, kratzte in ihrer Kehle. Die Stimme ihrer Mutter an ihrem Ohr, schrill und voller Angst, die schlanken Finger deuteten auf die Hügel.

So unendlich weit entfernt.

Grünes Licht brach durch die namenlos und fremd gewordene Masse von Menschenleibern, ließ den Pulk in alle Richtungen ausbrechen. Ihre Mutter war plötzlich fort, und nun schrie auch Megan. Jemand stieß gegen sie; Megan fiel zu Boden. Kalte harte Steine in ihrem Gesicht, ihre Hände und Knie zerkratzend.

Dann feuchtwarme Hände an ihren Armen, die sie hochzogen. Gieriges Grinsen, entblößte spitze gelbe Zähne.

„Wen haben wir denn da?"

Sie wurde an eine Schulter gepresst, stinkendes Haar in der Nase. Fäulnisgeruch hüllte sie ein, ließ Megan erstickt würgen.

Ein Blitz, grell leuchtend durchschnitt die Nacht. Im flackernden Schein der gelegten Feuer rannte ein Mann auf sie zu. Dunkles Haar quoll unter der Kapuze hervor. Er richtete einen Zauberstab auf sie.

„Greyback!"

Der Mann, der sie an sich presste und so fürchterlich stank, wirbelte herum. Megan konnte ihre Mutter erkennen, die verzweifelt gegen den Strom ankämpfte, der sie mit sich riss.

„Diesmal nicht, Snape, rette wen du willst, aber sie gehört mir!"

Megan streckte ihrer Mutter die Hände entgegen.

Unheiligem Feuerwerk gleich erschien ein Totenkopf am Firmament, eine Schlange ausspuckend.

Dann wurde es dunkel und Megan glaubte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, in der klebrigen Schwärze, als der Mann namens Greyback mit ihr apparierte.

OoOoo

Der Druck verschwand so plötzlich von ihrer Brust, wie er gekommen war. Sie fiel, als der Mann sie losließ. Gierig sog Megan die kühle Nachtluft in ihre Lungen. Greyback ragte über ihr auf, jeder Muskel schien sich zu spannen, als er sich auf der Waldlichtung umsah.

„Das ist nicht der Ort, an den ich wollte…"

Sein Blick fiel auf Megan, die nun ahnte, dass sie sich noch immer in Gefahr befand. Die blonden Haare hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht, als sie mit den Beinen strampelnd von ihm weg kroch. Der Todesser ließ sich auf die Knie nieder, fing mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit ihren Fuß ein und zog sie wieder zurück. Die schmutzigen Fingernägel hinterließen blutige Spuren auf ihrer blassen Haut.

„Nur keine Angst meine Kleine, ich verspreche dir, es wird nicht wehtun – zumindest nicht lang."

„Lass mich…", keuchte Megan. Ihre verzweifelten Tritte prallten an ihm ab, riefen nur ein grausames Lächeln hervor.

„Nicht doch, du willst doch nicht etwa fliehen? Das wäre doch unhöflich, ehe wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Ich bin Fenrir."

Megan antwortete nicht, ihre kleinen Finger zerrten vergeblich an seinen riesigen Pranken, in dem unnützen Versuch diese von ihrem Bein zu lösen.

„Jetzt wäre eigentlich der Zeitpunkt gekommen, wo du mir deinen Namen nennst", wies er sie zurecht. Ein Anflug von Unmut schwang in seiner Stimme, strafte sein Lächeln Lügen.

„Ich kann schon dein süßes Blut riechen…"

Megan hob ihren Blick, sah die Gier in den starr auf sie gerichteten Augen. Als hätte sich ein Schleier gelichtet, verstand sie plötzlich, was ihr bevorstand, und sie schrie. Schrie so laut sie nur konnte.

Fenrir lachte. Ihre Angst schien die Glut in seinem Innern weiter anzufachen. Megan starrte ihn an, gefangen in namenlosem Entsetzen.

Ihre Kehle zog sich zusammen, ließ nur noch ein kraftloses Wimmern zu, als Fenrir ihren Kopf an den Haaren zurückriss.

„So köstlich… weiß und zart…"

Der faulige Atem strich über ihr Gesicht, während er sich anschickte, mit diesen unnatürlich spitzen Zähnen ihre Kehle zu zerreißen.

Doch da war...

Ein silbriges Aufblitzen, aus den Augenwinkeln kaum zu erkennen.

... etwas.

Ein Gurgeln.

Sie war wieder frei.

Der schwere Körper fiel zur Seite. Blut quoll aus seinem Mund, benetzte den silbernen Pfeil, der seinen Hals durchbohrt hatte.

Keuchend rutschte Megan zurück, (_weg... bitte weg!), _ihr Kopf war seltsam leer, als sie aufsah.

Langes, rotes Haar, mit Zweigen und Blättern geschmückt, strömte über mit einem Lederstreifen bedeckte Brüste.

Sie...

Megans Sicht verschwamm.

... ist kein Mensch...

Gemächlicher Gang, zwei erdbraune Augen, aus einem scharfgeschnittenen Gesicht hervorblitzend...

... zumindest nicht ganz...

... belustigt, so als lachten sie über einen Scherz, den niemand anderes kannte. Und zugleich, angesichts der vor ihren Hufen ausgestreckten Leiche, seltsam ruhig.

Alles begann sich zu drehen, als die Schrecken dieser Nacht ihren Tribut forderten. Megan glaubte eine heisere Stimme über sich zu hören, ehe ein dunkler Strudel ihren Verstand mit sich riss.

„Ein Menschenkind. Welch seltener Besuch im Wandernden Wald…"

Tbc…


	18. Cupido

Ich kann gar nicht ausdrücken, wie sehr ich mich immer über eure Reviews freue! Deswegen ein herzliches Dankeschön an:

**Zissy**: **grins** Megan wird auch noch ne ganze Weile weiterleben ;o) Was Harry und Draco betrifft… da schweige ich lieber mal

**MyHeartache**: **lach** Für Risiken und Nebenwirkungen hafte ich nicht – das Lesen erfolgt auf eigene Gefahr! Da bin ich ja froh, dass ich dich bezüglich James/Sev gespoilert habe, sonst wärst du bei diesem Kapitel wohl aus allen Wolken gefallen **gg** Hermine sollte gar nicht als unsympathisch dargestellt werden, sie ist nur ziemlich überfordert und steht zwischen den Stühlen. Was ihre Loyalität betrifft: Dazu komme ich in späteren Kapiteln. Voldemort hat Snape ja ziemlich in die Ecke gedrängt – da blieben nicht viele Möglichkeiten ;o) Zu Megan: Ich war's nicht, das hat der Plot zu verantworten **unschuldig guck** Immerhin wurde sie ja gerettet ;o) Und ich liebe solch lange Reviews, also meinetwegen brauchst du dich da nicht bremsen ;o)

**FirstKiss**: **gg** Freut mich sehr, dass du Megan so magst – sie musste zwar viel durchmachen, kommt dafür jetzt aber auch noch öfter vor als bisher ;o) Plötzlich eintretende Ereignisse schützen vor Langeweile **gg ** Snape hat selbstverständlich absichtlich verloren, allerdings so, dass es eben nicht ganz so offensichtlich ist.

**Asuka**: Deine Vermutung ist richtig – genau das ist es ;o) Geplant waren eigentlich so um die 25 Kapitel… da ich mich an diese Vorgabe nie und nimmer halten kann, schätze ich vorsichtig, dass es etwa 35 Kapitel werden, Tendenz steigend **g** Vielen Dank für das Lob an meine Beschreibungen :D

**AmyBlack**: Ja, so langsam kommt die Sache zwischen Harry und Draco ins Rollen und es ist schön, dass Megan anscheinend so beliebt ist, immerhin ist sie ja ein OC, die haben es sonst recht schwer ;o)

ooOoo

Tröstlich schützende Wärme umgab sie. Ein Geruch von Lehm und Wildblumen drang in ihre Nase. Sie konnte fremden Herzschlag spüren, beruhigend und gleichmäßig. Hörte Blättergeraschel. Das leise Knacken trockener Zweige. Dann eine Stimme, die wie knarrendes Holz klang:

„Pah, Ignis, was bringst du Nurai da?"

„Ein Menschenkind."

Wie Wellen drangen die Töne an Megans Ohr, durchbrachen jenen dunklen Kokon, in den ihr Geist sich zurückgezogen hatte.

„Was soll Nurai damit?", fragte die holzige Stimme ungehalten. „Und seit wann treibst du dich mit Menschen herum, hä?"

„Sie wurde von einem Werwolf angegriffen."

„Und du rettest jetzt alle Menschen, die dieses Schicksal ereilt?"

Megan versuchte zu blinzeln, aber ihre Augenlider waren schwer wie Blei. Ihr Hals, rau und trocken, schmerzte, als hätte sie Sand geschluckt. Verzweifelt versuchte sie die klebrige Schwärze zu durchbrechen, die sie umfing.

„Nein, aber…" Die Sprecherin, zögerte, ein Zittern ging durch den Körper, der Megan hielt. „Aber sie schrie. Und es berührte mich…"

Ein Lachen erklang, das Megan an ein keckerndes Eichhörnchen erinnerte.

„Wirst langsam sentimental, hä? Leg' sie ans Feuer, Nurai will sehen, was sie tun kann."

Megan spürte, wie sie auf etwas Weichem abgelegt wurde. Es schien unterschwellig zu vibrieren. Fast, als wäre die Unterlage ein Lebewesen.

Etwas benetzte ihre Lippen. Kräftige Finger, die einen betörenden Geruch nach Anis und Minze verströmten, gruben sich schmerzhaft in ihre Wangen, zwangen sie den Mund zu öffnen und die gallenbittere Flüssigkeit hustend zu schlucken.

„So ist's recht. Das wird dich wieder munter machen, Menschenkind."

Tatsächlich wich ein wenig der bleiernen Schwere von Megan. Schreiend durchbrach sie die Oberfläche der sie umgebenden Dunkelheit. Sie riss die Augen auf, doch jeglicher Laut erstarb auf ihren Lippen, als sie eine Gestalt über sich aufragen sah, die Kindermärchen entsprungen sein musste. Scharfe blaue Augen, von brennender Intensität, blickten spöttisch auf sie herab, aus einem Gesicht, das einem zu lange gegarten Bratapfel ähnelte.

„Ah, bist also wach. Und schreien kannst du immer noch." Die trockenen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, das einige Zahnruinen enthüllte.

Megans Unterlippe hing schlaff herab, ob der Hässlichkeit, welcher sie sich gegenübersah. Für einen Augenblick vergaß sie alles um sich herum, nahm nur die gichtigen Finger wahr, um einen knorrigen Stab geklammert; den kleinen, verwachsenen Körper, in dunkles Leinen gehüllt, das so viele Flicken aufwies, dass kaum ein Faden dem anderen glich.

Eine Bewegung am Rande ihres Sichtfeldes brach den Bann und Megan wandte jäh den Kopf. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als der Schmerz über sie hinwegspülte wie eine Welle. Sie hatte nicht geträumt... der schwere Leib, nur zur Hälfte Mensch... dunkle Haut… Haar von der Farbe fallender Blätter... Chaos. Tod. Angst. Sie hatte es nicht geträumt.

„Du...?" Megans Kehle zog sich zusammen, als die Pein sich zu einem dichten Klumpen ballte. Noch immer sah sie das verzweifelte Gesicht ihrer Mutter. So nah und doch unerreichbar.

Ignis' volle Lippen unter der markanten Nase, geformt wie der Schnabel eines Habichts, verzogen sich belustigt.

„Du solltest deine Reisebegleitung mit mehr Bedacht auswählen, Menschenkind."

„Pah! Bist ein dummes Menschenkind! Werwölfe sind schlechte Weggefährten." Die alte Frau tätschelte wohlwollend Megans Wange. „Sie sind nämlich nie wirklich stubenrein!", schloss sie und brach in meckerndes Gelächter aus.

Die aufsteigenden Tränen verwirrt fortzwinkernd, zog Megan die Nase schniefend hoch und richtete sich auf. Um sie herum ragten Eichen, Ulmen und noch andere Bäume auf, deren Namen sie nicht kannte. Das dichte Blätterdach ließ kaum einen Strahl des zunehmenden Mondes auf den Waldboden fallen. Dennoch war es recht hell, und das lag nicht an dem kleinen Feuer, in dessen Nähe Megan lag. Die Bäume selbst schienen zu leuchten – von innen heraus, in einem seltsam-grünen, unwirklichen Licht.

Aus den Augenwinkeln warf Megan einen neugierigen Blick auf den mächtigen, fuchsfarbenen Leib der Frau. Sie hatte von solchen Wesen gehört, hatte begierig Dracos Erzählungen gelauscht, von Hogwarts, doch vor allem von den Bewohnern des Verbotenen Waldes. Oh, aber es schmerzte so sehr, an Draco zu denken.

„Du bist ein Zentaur", stellte sie fest.

„Gut erkannt, Menschenkind." Milder Spott färbte die sanften Augen ein wenig heller. „Man nennt mich Ignis."

„Megan. Megan McDougal."

Megan wandte sich der alten Frau zu, die auf etwas herumkaute, das an eine grüne Eichel erinnerte. Sie hatte ihre bestrumpften Füße ausgestreckt und wackelte mit den krummen Zehen, die aus den Löchern herausragten.

„Und du bist…?", setzte Megan schüchtern an. Diese Waldhexe schien ihr suspekt. Unterschwellige Macht ging von diesem mageren Leib aus, nicht wirklich greifbar, nur zu erahnen.

„Ah! Hast dich an Nurai erinnert! War ja auch nur ich, die dich erweckt hat!" Nurai verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust und blitzte das verschreckte Kind aus zusammengekniffenen Augen böse an.

Trocken schluckend, setzte Megan zu einer Entschuldigung an, als Ignis sich tadelnd einmischte:

„Du machst ihr Angst, Nurai. Das Menschenkind hat Schlimmes durchgemacht, lass gut sein."

Die Hexe schnappte empört nach Luft, das faltige Gesicht puterrot, überschlug sich ihre Stimme:

„Angst! Das Menschenkind treibt sich mit Werwölfen herum und hat jetzt Angst? Vor Nurai? Vor Nurai muss sich niemand fürchten!"

Megan, so gar nicht überzeugt von Nurais Harmlosigkeit, kroch auf allen Vieren zurück, bis sie zwischen Ignis' Beinen kniete und machte sich ganz klein. Die Alte deutete mit ihrem Stock auf Megans zitternden Körper.

„Jetzt versteckt es sich, das dumme Menschenkind! Pah! Sie sind doch alle gleich, diese Menschen. Wo ist der Rest ihrer Sippe? Hä? Lassen eines ihrer Kinder ganz allein im Wald. Sind bestimmt geflüchtet vor dem Wolf und haben sie zurückgelassen. So sind sie, die Menschen. Deswegen will Nurai nichts mit denen zu schaffen haben!"

Verwirrt blinzelnd sah Megan zu Ignis herauf, die bedächtig beiseite trat und lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wir müssen das Kind trotzdem nach Hause bringen, Nurai."

„_Wir_?", brüllte die Frau so plötzlich los, dass Megan vor Schreck stocksteif wurde. „Nicht wir! Ich! Wohin geht denn der Wald, hä? Der Wald geht dahin, wo Nurai hin will. Ignis hat damit gar nichts zu tun! Elender, eingebildeter Klepper!"

Ignis sah unbewegt zu, wie Nurai schimpfend mit ihrem Stab auf den bemoosten Boden einschlug, nur der lange, rötliche Schweif schlug nervös hin und her. Megan wich langsam zurück, wollte sich hinter dem breiten Körper verstecken und lenkte so die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

Äußerst flink kam Nurai heran, grabschte nach Megans Arm und zog das sich sträubende Mädchen näher. „Dann lass sehen, Menschenkind. Lass Nurai sehen, was passiert ist."

Sich verängstigt gegen den stahlharten Griff wehrend, schüttelte Megan den Kopf, als sich gichtige Finger auf ihre Stirn legten.

„Na, na, Menschenkind, Nurai will nur sehen, woher du kommst und welchen Weg wir einschlagen müssen…"

Megan hielt den Atem an, als sie sich wieder inmitten von schreienden Menschen befand. Der Rauch kratzte in ihrer Kehle, ließ sie würgend schluchzen. Grünes tödliches Licht – auch Megans Schreie mengten sich dem unheiligen Chor bei. Ihre Mutter stieß sie vorwärts, auf die Hügel zu. Ihre Schwester rannte vor ihr, das schmutzigblonde Haar leuchtete im Schein der gelegten Feuer glutrot. Dunkle Schatten rissen mit silbrigen Krallen tiefe Wunden.

Dann die bellende, raue Stimme eines Mannes, der sie an seine Brust presste:

„Rette, wen du willst, Snape, aber sie gehört mir!"

Ein Totenkopf am Himmel, so grün wie die Funken aus den Zauberstäben, eine Schlange wand sich aus dem geöffneten Mund.

„Schlimm, schlimm… aber nicht das, was Nurai wissen wollte…"

Ein heller Schatten legte sich auf die schrecklichen Bilder. Die Angst, der schmerzhafte Verlust ihrer Familie und die Panik ebbten ab. Das alles verschwand nicht ganz, doch es wurde erträglich, nicht länger erdrückend. Als lägen die Geschehnisse schon Jahre zurück und nicht erst wenige Stunden.

Der Geruch von wildem Salbei, so beruhigend vertraut umgab Megan. Ihr Blick nahm die grünen Hügel auf, das alte verfallene Kloster, und sie lehnte sich zufrieden gegen den warmen Körper Dracos. Ein Schatten fiel über sie, mit dem wohlbekannten Gefühl der Eifersucht erkannte sie Harrys Gesicht. Er lächelte und Draco spannte sich an, schien nur noch Harry zu sehen. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich miteinander und Megan wandte mit zusammengepressten Lippen den Kopf ab…

Meckerndes Gelächter ließ Megan blinzelnd die Augen öffnen. Als sie statt Dracos spitzer Gesichtszüge das faltige Antlitz Nurais über sich aufragen sah, spürte sie trostlose Leere in sich. Für einen Augenblick hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, wieder im Kloster zu sein. Und die Realität schmeckte so bitter.

Schniefend sah sie auf und war erstaunt, einen sanften Schimmer in den fesselnden hellen Augen zu erkennen. Mit einem Zungenschnalzen deutete Nurai auf das Feuer.

„Setz dich zu Ignis. Für heute soll es genug sein."

Wie betäubt stakste Megan mit wackeligen Knien zu Ignis, die sich beim Feuer niedergelassen hatte. Der warme Körper versprach Schutz und Geborgenheit, als Megan sich in die einladend geöffneten Arme schmiegte.

Ihre Augen folgten Nurai, die mit ihrem Stock auf die alte Eiche einschlug.

„Jetzt mach schon auf, sturer Baum! Lass Nurai gefälligst hinein!"

Erstaunen ließ Megans Mund aufklappen, als die Rinde knirschend aufriss und helles Licht aus dem Inneren hervordrang. Die verblassten Erinnerungen an den Überfall kamen ihr in den Sinn; sie fragte sich abermals, ob Nurai wirklich das war, was sie vorgab zu sein.

„Was hat sie mit mir gemacht?"

Ignis beugte sich schnaubend zu ihr herab, warmer Atem strich über Megans verschwitzte Stirn.

„Nurai ist sehr mächtig, sie kann…" Ignis stockte, der schwere Körper spannte sich an und Megan war augenblicklich hellwach, als die Zentaurin aufsprang und nach ihrem Bogen griff. „Still, Menschenkind, wir sind nicht länger allein!"

Ein Mann betrat die Lichtung. Der untersetzte, in weiches Leder gehüllte Körper bewegte sich lautlos, gebückt, als sei er auf der Jagd. Megan beobachtete, wie Ignis scheinbar gelassen einen der Silberpfeile auf die gespannte Sehne legte, und suchte Schutz hinter ihr. Ihre Angst hatte nun einen Namen – Fenrir Greyback und dieser Mann mit den braunen Augen unter dunklem, ungebändigtem Haare erinnerte sie an dessen Blutdurst. Abscheu färbte den Blick des Mannes dunkler.

„Ich bin hier, um mit der Herrin des Wandernden Waldes zu sprechen, Pugh!"

Die Stimme jedoch war weich und samtig, keinesfalls Greybacks raues Bellen. Dennoch war Megan auf der Hut. Ebenso wie Ignis, die ihre Waffe keinen Zoll senkte.

_Herrin? Meint er etwa…?_

„Gabriel!" Der Ruf ließ den Mann herumwirbeln. Falls möglich, spannte sich sein Körper noch mehr an, schien zum Sprung bereit, als Nurai ihm entgegenhumpelte. „Was willst du von mir?"

Ignis' Bogen spannte sich ebenfalls, und Megan hielt den Atem an, während Nurai, die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt, vor Gabriel stehen blieb.

„Sprich schon, Nurai hat nicht ewig Zeit."

Bedächtig zog der Mann namens Gabriel einen Pfeil aus dem Ärmel seiner hellbraunen Tunika.

„Ich habe das hier gefunden... Es steckte in einer Leiche."

„Einer von Ignis' Pfeilen, und die sind meist tödlich. Was interessiert es dich?"

„Er war ein Werwolf wie ich. Aber nicht irgendeiner…"

„Einer aus deinem Rudel?", fragte Nurai gleichmütig. Ihre Augen fixierten kurz Ignis, die mit den Schultern zuckte: „Ich kannte ihn nicht."

„Nein, war er nicht", mischte sich Gabriel aufgebracht ein. „Es war ein Mann namens Greyback!"

„So? Muss ich den kennen?" Nurai zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als Gabriel den kleinen Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrückte und sich grollend zu ihr hinabbeugte. Ignis' Körper erzitterte und Megan verkrallte wimmernd ihre Hände in weichem Schweifhaar.

„Er diente dem Unnennbaren! Es war der Wolf, der mich zu dem machte, der ich jetzt bin."

Nurai zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. Mit einer knorrigen Hand wedelte sie ungeduldig vor Gabriels Gesicht herum. „Dann sollte es kein allzu großer Verlust für dich sein. Und jetzt halte Abstand, Wolfsführer, dein Atem stinkt!"

Für einen Moment schien Gabriel zu stocken, dann richtete er sich fauchend zur vollen Größe auf. „Bist du von Sinnen, Weib?", brüllte er. „Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Er diente dem unnennbaren Lord! Und die da", er deutete auf Megan, der kalter Schweiß ausbrach, „hat ihn hierher geführt. Sie werden nach ihm suchen und unseren Wald finden. Sie werden _uns_ finden!"

„Pah! Es ist immer noch _mein_ Wald, Wolf!" Nurais Finger bohrte sich in Gabriels Brust. „Lass den selbsternannten Lord doch kommen. Ihn und seine Schergen! Benutzen immer noch Zauberstäbe – elende Anfänger! Stümper. Machtbesessene Menschen! Sie können Nurai nicht das Wasser reichen!"

Gabriel ballte die Fäuste, das Gesicht wutverzerrt trotzte er der aufgebrachten Nurai: „Du, die sich Neutralität nennt, hast dich eingemischt in die Abläufe. Jetzt trage auch die Konsequenzen! Wir müssen fort von hier, ehe sie kommen und nach ihm suchen. Was willst du tun, alte Frau, wenn sie Feuer legen? Was willst du tun, wenn sie in _deinen _Wald eindringen und alles Leben auslöschen?"

„Dir mangelt es an Respekt, elender Köter!" Nurai stieß ihren Stab zielsicher zwischen die Beine des Mannes, der röchelnd in die Knie ging. Seinem erstickten Stöhnen grinsend lauschend, kniff Nurai in eine seiner blassen Wangen, auf denen sich hektische Flecken ausgebreitet hatten.

„Worum wolltest du mich noch mal _bitten_?"

„Verfluchtes altes Weib!", würgte Gabriel nach Luft schnappend hervor. Ein Zungenschnalzen, begleitet von einem ungehaltenen Heben der Augenbrauen, ließ ihn beschwichtigend eine Hand heben. „Also gut… würdest du uns von hier fortbringen? _Bitte_…"

„Schon besser, Gabriel. Und jetzt hör auf zu wimmern wie ein hungriger Welpe und setz dich ans Feuer."

Zufrieden ausatmend, senkte Ignis ihre Waffe und zwinkerte Megan zu, die das Geschehen sprachlos verfolgt hatte. Die Furcht vor dem Mann war Verwirrung gewichen, dass er so mit sich umspringen ließ. Er machte auf Megan eher den Eindruck, als könne er der schmächtigen, gebrechlichen Hexe mit einem einzigen Griff den Hals umdrehen. Doch Nurai schien diese Gefahr völlig gleichgültig zu sein.

Während Gabriel sich mühsam aufrappelte und zum Feuer schleppte, ging Nurai zurück ins Innere des Baumes. Sie kehrte mit hölzernen Schüsseln beladen zurück, eine davon drückte sie Megan in die Hände. Erst jetzt wurde dem Mädchen bewusst, wie hungrig sie war. Der würzige Geruch ließ ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Der grüne klumpige Brei sah allerdings alles andere als appetitlich aus; zweifelnd sah sie Ignis an, die ihr aufmunternd zunickte.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht."

Nach einem letzten Luftholen hob Megan zaudernd den Löffel an ihre Lippen und tatsächlich: Es schmeckte gut. Herb und süß zugleich, keinem Geschmack zuzuordnen, den Megan jemals zuvor gekostet hatte. Sie verschlang den Inhalt regelrecht und wurde rot, als Ignis ihr lächelnd ihren Anteil abgab.

„So, Gabriel, und jetzt erzähle mir von diesem Greyback. Er hat das Kind angegriffen, obwohl der Mond noch nicht voll war."

Nurai deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Megan, was Gabriels Augen schmal werden ließ.

„Greyback biss auch dann, wenn er nicht verwandelt war. Die da ist von außerhalb. Was hast du mit ihr vor? Sie werden sie suchen."

Megan erschauderte unter den wütenden Augen, unwillkürlich rutschte sie näher an Ignis heran, die Gabriel warnend anfunkelte.

„_Die da_ steht unter meinem Schutz", antwortete Nurai kichernd. „Und Ignis scheint einen Narren an ihr gefressen zu haben. Also, denke nicht einmal daran, sie angreifen zu wollen."

„Sie ist eine von außerhalb", beharrte Gabriel. „Sie ist eine Gefahr!"

Megan schluckte und machte sich ganz klein. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich ausgeliefert und schuldig, obwohl Nurai Gabriels Bedenken mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung beiseite wischte.

„Pah, du scheinst mehr ein ängstlicher Köter denn der Anführer des Rudels zu sein. Das da ist nur ein Kind, nicht mal zaubern kann sie."

Zusammenzuckend presste Megan die Lippen aufeinander. Woher wusste Nurai, dass sie eine Squib war?

„Außerdem bist du damals auch halbverhungert in meinen Wald getaumelt und ich habe dir Obdach gewährt. Wer wirklich Hilfe braucht, der findet den Wald. Manchmal haben die Bäume ihren eigenen Kopf", erklärte Nurai gelassen. Sie grinste zufrieden, als sie die beiden leeren Schüsseln vor Megan sah und erhob sich.

„Trag das Menschenkind, Ignis. Sie wird zu müde sein, um Schritt zu halten."

Die Zentaurin nickte, griff nach Megan und setzte sie sanft auf ihren breiten Rücken. Quietschend umschlang Megan den menschlichen Oberkörper.

„Du brauchst mich nicht zu erwürgen, ich werde dich nicht fallen lassen", spottete Ignis.

Gabriel stand auf und verbeugte sich halb ergeben, halb widerwillig vor Nurai, die ihn lauernd betrachtete, bevor er sich anschickte, die Lichtung zu verlassen.

„Eines noch, Gabriel… Ihr Name ist Ignis. Solltest du diesen abscheulichen Ausdruck, mit dem Vates sie belegt hat, noch einmal aussprechen, werde ich dich wirklich entmannen – und dich dann rauswerfen!"

Jegliche Farbe wich aus Gabriels Gesicht, als er sich eine Entschuldigung murmelnd Ignis zuwandte. Die Zentaurin hob stolz ihren Kopf und wartete unbewegt, bis Gabriel im dichten Unterholz verschwunden war. Dann stand sie teilnahmslos da, beobachtete Nurai, die mit ihrem Stock auf den Boden stampfte.

Einmal.

Die Tiere des Waldes verstummten.

Zweimal.

Die Bäume schienen zu seufzen.

Dreimal.

Und der Boden erzitterte.

„Nicht mal Schlaf gönnt man einer alten Frau", murmelte Nurai, als sie an Ignis und Megan vorbeiging und das Dickicht sie, wie den Werwolf zuvor, ebenfalls verschluckte.

Ihrer maulenden Stimme folgend, bewegte sich Ignis gemächlich hinter ihr her, Megan sicher tragend. Sie folgten keinem sichtbaren Pfad, doch es schien, als würden sich Äste und Farn zurückziehen, nur um sich hinter ihnen wieder zu schließen.

„Ignis?", fragte Megan, die sich noch immer am Hals der Zentaurin festklammerte. „Warum hat er dich Pugh genannt? Was bedeutet es?"

Das rote Haupt sackte gleichsam mit den Schultern herab und Megan spürte ein Zittern durch den Pferdekörper gehen. Als Ignis den Kopf wandte und sie ansah, lag purer Schmerz in ihren sonst lachenden Augen.

„Es bedeutet Abschaum. Ich bin eine Verbannte meiner Herde. Und nur Nurai ist es zu verdanken, dass sie mich nicht getötet haben."

Megan schmiegte sich tröstend an Ignis' warmen Rücken, wie sie es so oft bei Draco getan hatte, wenn dieser traurig gewesen war.

„Warum?"

Ignis setzte ihren zielstrebigen Weg schweigend fort; Megan nahm an, dass sie keine Antwort mehr erhalten würde. Doch dann brach Ignis die Stille und in ihrer Stimme lag eine solch verzweifelte Melancholie, dass es Megans Brust zuschnürte.

„Weil ich begehrte, was verboten war…"

ooOoo

Severus lehnte seine Stirn gegen das kühle Fensterglas und schloss die Augen. Die letzte Nacht und der darauf folgende Tag hatten an seiner Substanz gezehrt.

Sie hatten Greybacks erstarrten Leib auf offenem Feld gefunden, von jenem Mädchen, mit dem er disappariert war, hatte jedoch jede Spur gefehlt. Bellatrix hatte den Kadi-Bagh, der die Leiche aufgespürt hatte, kaum im Zaum halten können, als dieser das geronnene Blut des Werwolfs gewittert hatte. Die Kehle war sauber durchbohrt; Severus hatte einen Pfeil vermutet. Grimmige Genugtuung hatte sich in ihm ausgebreitet, während er das bleiche Gesicht und die stumpfen Iriden Greybacks betrachtet hatte.

Der Lord war nicht erfreut gewesen, als Severus ihm Bericht erstattet hatte. Nicht, weil er Greyback so geschätzt hatte, sondern vielmehr, weil unter den Werwölfen augenblicklich blutige Kämpfe um die Rangordnung ausgebrochen waren. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn mit schmalen Augen verhört und schließlich mit zischenden Worten entlassen. Mehr brauchte es nicht, um Severus den Unmut zu verraten, mit dem Voldemort den Verlust Greybacks aufgenommen hatte.

Nun stand Severus erschöpft am Fenster und lauschte dem Wind, der um die Festung heulte. Das Ministerium war, wie einer der Spione zu berichten wusste, in heller Aufregung. Sie standen diesem plötzlichen Überfall hilflos gegenüber – so hilflos wie die Menschen, die ihr Leben hatten lassen müssen. Severus atmete zitternd aus, glaubte noch immer die Schreie der Sterbenden zu hören. Namenlose Opfer in diesem Krieg. Wie das kleine Mädchen, an dem Greyback wohl zum letzten Mal sein ekelerregendes Lechzen nach Blut hatte stillen können.

Gewaltsam verdrängte Severus die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht, mit der jahrelangen Übung, die seinen Verstand vor dem drohenden Wahnsinn schützte. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf das Heulen des Windes, auf dunkle Wolken, die den Sommertag grau und trist erscheinen ließen. Der Sturm würde bald über dem regengepeitschten Land ausbrechen.

_Wie in jener Nacht..._

Severus erschauerte, als die Erinnerung überhand gewann, und sich dieses Mal nicht beiseite schieben ließ. Damals war es ebenso stürmisch gewesen, nur hatte der Vollmond die düsteren Wolken durchbrochen, ihre Ränder in fahles Licht getaucht.

Etwas zog sich in Severus' Brust zusammen.

Der Wind fegte über die für diese Tageszeit unüblich düstere Ebene, bog das lange, bleifarben schimmernde Gras.

_Wie in jener Nacht..._ in der _es_ begonnen hatte. Dieses schmutzige kleine Geheimnis, das James und ihn manchmal zu ersticken gedroht hatte…

_Der dürre Ast reichte gerade bis zu jenem knotigen Wurzelfortsatz, von dem Sirius Black ihm höhnisch flüsternd erzählt hatte. Severus hatte mit sich gekämpft, hatte dem großspurigen Gryffindor nicht glauben wollen._

_Nun stand er dennoch hier, vor der Peitschenden Weide, und tatsächlich: Die wirbelnden Äste erstarben mit einem Ächzen, kaum dass er den Knoten berührt hatte. Einen Augenblick zögerte Severus noch, in den von Sirius erwähnten Tunnel hinabzusteigen – der wider Erwarten doch existierte. Widerlich kalter Schweiß breitete sich zwischen seinen Schultern aus, lief sein Rückgrat entlang. Sirius' Blick war lauernd gewesen, nicht ungeduldig, wie sein Ton Severus hatte weismachen wollen. _

„_Du willst anscheinend wirklich unser Geheimnis herausfinden, Schniefelus." Mit diesen Worten hatte er Severus vor wenigen Stunden abgefangen, als dieser versucht hatte____ Remus zu folgen. „Nur zu – wenn's hart auf hart kommt, wirst du dich eh nicht trauen, ganz allein in der Dunkelheit nach uns zu suchen..."_

_Severus ahnte, dass Black entweder log, oder ihm eine Falle stellen wollte, ihn nicht gerade subtil herausforderte, damit er auch wirklich erschien. Ja, wahrscheinlich würden er und die anderen drei lachend zuschauen, wie Severus unter die Weide zu kommen versuchte und diese ihn zu Brei schlug. Sicherlich hatten sie einen ganz anderen geheimen Treffpunkt, den sie aufsuchen würden, wenn Severus ihre Spur verlor._

_Doch die Gier nach Rache hatte seinen einst besonnenen Verstand zersetzt wie Säure, bis er alle Vorsicht hatte fahren lassen; der Wunsch, es den Rumtreibern heimzuzahlen war größer. Er wollte ihnen jede Demütigung, jede Beleidigung, jeden einzelnen Streich dreifach vergelten. Und mit Remus Lupin würde er beginnen. _

_Severus erzitterte. Doch es lag an erwartungsvoller Freude, nicht an dem schneidend kalten Wind, der durch das Geäst rauschte. Wenn es ihm gelang, den Rumtreibern einen groben Regelverstoß nachzuweisen, konnte nicht einmal Dumbledore seine schützende Hand über sie halten, so wie er es immer tat. Vor allem über Potter... dem unfehlbaren Potter... während Severus mit einem gutmütigen Handwedeln und Nichtigkeiten abgespeist wurde, wenn er Hilfe bei dem alten Schulleiter suchte..._

_Verbitterung breitete sich in Severus aus, wenn er an James Potter dachte. Ja, er beneidete ihn. Ja, er war perfekt, er stellte alles dar, was Severus niemals sein könnte. Doch das genügte Potter nicht. Severus konnte lediglich vage erahnen, warum der Gryffindor ausgerechnet ihn so sehr verabscheute und es ihm jeden Tag auf Neue und genüsslich demonstrieren musste._

_In den ersten Jahren hatte die Furcht Severus dazu getrieben, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. In den darauffolgenden hatte Hass die Furcht abgelöst. Das, und das erlernte Wissen um die Dunklen Künste, welches er sich nun nicht mehr scheute, auch einzusetzen... Inzwischen war Severus überzeugt, dass er gegen James Potter bestehen konnte – zumindest, wenn er diesen allein erwischte._

_Dann war der Hass etwas anderem gewichen. Etwas, was Severus schweißgebadet aus verwirrenden Träumen aufschrecken ließ. Etwas, das Severus sich wünschen ließ, nicht länger James' Feind zu sein... dass er sich damals so verhalten hätte, wie es James gefallen hätte, als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren... _

_Ein trockenes Knacken riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken – mit Entsetzen stellte er fest, dass die Weide wieder zum Leben erwachte. Keinen Gedanken mehr an die möglichen Gefahren verschwendend, rannte er auf jenes dunkle Loch zu, das sich inmitten der Wurzeln aufgetan hatte. Seine Füße rutschten ab, und er stürzte in die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit. _

_Der Aufprall presste alle Luft aus seinen Lungen; betäubt blieb Severus einige Minuten liegen. Sein schneller, rasselnder Atem klang in seinen Ohren sehr laut, als er sich aufrichtete. Wachsam seinen Zauberstab ziehend, verzichtete Severus darauf, einen Lumos anzuwenden; die Angst vor Entdeckung war zu groß._

_Als Severus' Augen sich an die Finsternis gewöhnt hatten, konnte er flackernden Lichtschein in der Ferne ausmachen. Die Wände des Ganges waren feucht und glitschig, und Severus stolperte mehr als einmal, während er sich vorsichtig an den rauen Wänden entlang tastete. Der Weg schien endlos zu sein und langsam aber sicher glaubte Severus, dass Black ihn doch genarrt hatte – der Tunnel mochte zwar da sein, aber wahrscheinlich würde er in den See führen. Oh, welch einen Spaß würden Black und Potter haben, Severus beim Ertrinken zuzusehen..._

_Ein merkwürdiger Laut, halb Knurren, halb Schrei____ ließ ihn verschreckt innehalten. Severus' Herz schlug so stark in seinem Hals, dass er kaum noch Luft holen konnte. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als er kratzende Geräusche vernahm. Wie Krallen auf Stein..._

_Und sie näherten sich ihm!_

_Gelähmt vor Angst vermochte Severus keinen Muskel zu rühren; nun war auch hechelnder Atem zu hören. Seine Beine zitterten unkontrolliert. Der Schall schien von überallher gleichzeitig zu kommen, und Severus vermochte nicht zu sagen, wie nah ihm dieses Tier (Wesen?) bereits war._

_Warme Finger an seinem Handgelenk lösten den Bann – Severus fuhr erstickt schreiend herum. Er erkannte die flüsternde Stimme augenblicklich und schloss erleichtert die Augen._

„_Schnauze, Schniefelus!"_

_Der zischend ausgestoßene Befehl wurde durch den qualvoll festen Griff an seinem Unterarm zusätzlich unterstrichen. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Severus keine Sekunde gezögert, James Potter die schlimmsten Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzen, die er kannte. Jetzt jedoch war er durchaus bereit, sich seinem Feind unterzuordnen. _

_Die Geräusche vor ihnen wurden lauter und James fluchte verbissen, während er Severus grob mit sich zog._

„_Lauf, du neugieriger Idiot! Lauf, wenn du nicht hier unten sterben willst!"_

_Und Severus gehorchte widerstandslos. Rutschend und stolpernd rannte er neben James Potter her, dessen Gesicht in dem Lumos-Schein seines Zauberstabes verzerrt und ängstlich wirkte._

_Ein erneutes Knurren dicht hinter ihnen treib Severus an, schien seinen Füßen Flügel zu verleihen. Die ziehende Pein in seiner Brust allerdings machte ihm auf erschreckende Weise klar, dass er dieses Tempo nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde._

_In seiner Panik war er sicher, heißen, stinkenden Atem dicht in seinem Nacken zu spüren, als James ihn erneut vorwärts stieß. Ein kleiner Kreis ließ Mondlicht ein, ließ den Ausgang des Tunnels in greifbare Nähe rücken, und entlockte Severus ein erleichtertes Aufstöhnen._

_James schoss blind einen roten Funkelstrahl über die Schulter, woraufhin sofort ein Jaulen erklang. Wieder besseren Wissens wandte Severus den Kopf und erstarrte. Im fahlen Schein des Lumos rappelte sich eine massige, hundeähnliche Gestalt knurrend auf._

_Das Wort "Werwolf" schoss durch Severus' Kopf. Und fast glaubte er, ein leises Klicken zu hören, als das letzte Puzzleteil an seinen Platz rutschte._

_Lupin, der blass und kränklich aussah... vor allem, wenn der Mond sich rundete... Lupin, der entstellende Narben im Gesicht trug... Lupin, der vor ihm im geheimen Gang verschwunden war…_

„_Hoch mit dir, verdammt!" James' Stimme kippte, als er Severus durch die schmale Öffnung drängte. Dieses angstvolle Schrillen trieb ihn mehr an, als jenes bedrohliche Knurren, das in seinem Rücken erklang. _

_Sie halfen sich gegenseitig an die Oberfläche. James zerrte geradezu verzweifelt an Severus' Robe, bis der fadenscheinige Stoff mit einem hässlichen Reißen nachgab. In der gleichen Bewegung berührte James den Knoten, der die Äste der Weide zu beruhigen vermochte. Sie waren fast in Sicherheit. Fort von der tödlichen Gefahr, in die Lupin sich verwandelt hatte._

_Knapp außer Reichweite der Weide, versiegelte James mit jenem Ast den Eingang, den auch schon Severus verwendet hatte, bevor er zitternd zusammenbrach. James umklammerte noch immer Severus' Roben und riss ihn mit sich, ließ sich schwer auf den mageren Slytherin fallen._

_In den sternenlosen Himmel starrend, ließ Severus zu, dass sein Rivale sein schweißnasses Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergrub. Er hörte kaum die phantasievollen Beleidigungen, mit denen James ihn flüsternd bedachte. Severus atmete die würzige, kühle Nachtluft gierig ein, die ihm nie köstlicher erschienen war. Sie roch nach Leben, Gras und Seife..._

_Und Severus wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass James sich mit einer Kraft an ihn presste, die seine Rippen schmerzen ließ. Dass James ihn nun ebenso verzweifelt umklammerte, wie zuvor seine Roben, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass Severus da war. Und ganz. Dass Severus' Herz mit einer Vehemenz schlug, als wolle es sich aus seinem schützenden Gefängnis befreien. Dass es James' Geruch war, den er in sich aufnahm, als wäre er eine süchtig machende Droge._

_Wie von selbst legten sich seine Hände auf breite, noch immer bebende Schultern, spürten das lebhafte Muskelspiel unter Roben und Haut. Wirres, seltsam weiches Haar bedeckte Severus' Gesicht, und er hob den Kopf, um seine Nase tiefer darin zu vergraben. _

_Die boshaft wispernde Stimme an seinem Hals sandte warmen Atem über Severus' blasse verschwitzte Haut, jagte heiße Wellen durch seinen Körper und weckte in Severus ein verbotenes Verlangen nach mehr. Mehr von diesem Duft. Mehr von dieser Nähe. Mehr von dieser schwindelerregenden Lust._

„_Wie kann man nur so dämlich sein?", stieß James zischend hervor und Severus' Unterleib zog sich zusammen._

„_Ich hätte dich einfach krepieren lassen sollen!"_

_Ein winziger Teil von Severus' Verstand, der sich Rationalität und Stolz bewahrt hatte schrie auf, als sein Körper Verrat beging und auf James Potter in einer Art und Weise reagierte, die Severus sich nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen hätte ausmalen können._

„_Seit wann, zum Teufel, hörst du auf Sirius? Neugieriger geht's doch nicht mehr, du Idiot!"_

_Der Slytherin focht einen verlorenen Kampf. Es hatte einmal eine Zeit gegeben (und die war erst Stunden her), in der Severus die Beleidigungen souverän zurückgeschleudert hätte. Doch nun waren seine Wangen glühend heiß, während er sich fragte, wann James dieses untrügliche Zeichen an seinem Oberschenkel wohl bemerken würde. Dennoch brachte er es nicht über sich, Potter fortzustoßen und zu fliehen._

_Vor sich selbst zu fliehen._

„_Was glaubst du eigentlich, was sie mit Remus gemacht hätten, wenn er dich erwischt hätte?"_

_Seine Finger fuhren von selbst durch seidiges Haar. Sein verräterischer Leib drängte sich James entgegen._

„_Sie hätten ihn von der Schule geworfen, und auch noch für immer weggesperrt, du mieser, kleiner..." _

_James stockte, hob zögernd, mit ungläubigem Blick den Kopf. Severus schloss schicksalsergeben die Augen, wollte den Ekel, die Abscheu nicht sehen._

_Er spürte wie James ganz starr wurde. Anscheinend bemerkte dieser erst jetzt Severus' Hände auf seinem Körper, doch Severus vermochte sich noch immer nicht zu lösen. Im Gegenteil: Er musste dem Drang widerstehen, sich noch fester an James fest zu krallen, damit er nicht flüchten konnte._

_Damit er ihn nicht allein ließ._

_Sekunden vergingen, in denen James keinen Laut von sich gab. Von seiner ewigen Neugierde getrieben öffnete Severus nun doch die Augen. Die Fassungslosigkeit, gepaart mit aufflackernder Erkenntnis in James' Blick trieb scharfen Schmerz durch seine Seele. Doch er konnte keinen Ekel sehen, die Abscheu blieb aus. Stattdessen glaubte Severus etwas anderes zu erkennen. Verstehen._

_Und ihm wurde heiß vor Angst. James Potter verstand anscheinend, und er würde nicht eine Sekunde zögern, dieses Wissen über Severus Snape der ganzen Schule preiszugeben..._

„_Du...", setzte James heiser an, wurde jedoch von einer schrillen Stimme unterbrochen, die Severus eindeutig dem unwichtigen, kleinen Mitläufer der Rumtreiber, Pettigrew, zuordnete._

„_James! Was machst du denn da? Wir müssen hier verschwinden!"_

_So schnell als hätte er sich verbrannt, sprang James auf. Seine Augen glitten ein letztes Mal abschätzend über Severus' Gesicht, bevor er den atemlos näher kommenden Peter am Arm fasste und hinter sich herzog._

_Regungslos blieb Severus auf dem Rücken liege, und fühlte sich so verlassen wie selten zuvor. Seine Gedanken schienen still zu stehen, als die Wolkendecke abermals aufbrach und den Vollmond enthüllte. Er konnte nur an eines denken: James Potter würde ihm spätestens morgen der absoluten Lächerlichkeit preisgeben. Und dennoch genoss er dieses sehnsuchtsvolle Ziehen, das durch dessen Nähe ausgelöst worden war._

_ooOoo_

_Am nächsten Morgen musste Severus seine Füße regelrecht zwingen, ihn zur Großen Halle zu tragen. Die Flügeltüren gaben unter seinen bebenden Händen kaum nach und wäre seine Robe nicht schwarz gewesen, hätte sicher jeder den Angstschweiß erkennen können, der sich unter seinen Achseln ausbreitete. Die ersten Schritte ins Verderben brachte Severus mit zu Boden gesenkten Augen hinter sich. Doch dann hob er den Kopf; entschlossen, dieser Schmach nicht wie ein verurteilter Verbrecher entgegen zu treten._

_Sein Mund öffnete sich vor Verblüffung, als niemand ihm auch nur mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick schenkte. Mit Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass Potter sein liederliches Geheimnis nicht enthüllt hatte. Noch nicht._

_Severus wagte es, seinen Kopf verstohlen zu drehen und sah wie James ihn beobachtete. Noch immer abschätzend, wie gestern Nacht. Aus lauernd verengten Augen hinter den glitzernden Brillengläsern._

_Severus fing an zu zittern, als sich glühende Hitze in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Sein Blut schien sich zu entflammen durch James' durchdringenden Blick. Er drehte sich auf den Fersen um und floh._

_Die Erkenntnis seiner Feigheit trieb ihm bittere Tränen in die Augen, als er endlich in einem entlegenen Winkel der Schule Halt machte. Den Kopf an kalten Stein gelehnt, schluckte Severus seine Verbitterung mit geballten Fäusten herunter. Potter war sein Untergang. Gerade jetzt, nachdem er die köstliche Süße seiner Nähe gekostet hatte, war es eine körperliche Qual darauf zu verzichten._

_Warmer Atem in seinem Nacken ließ Severus erstarren. Die fauchend hervorgebrachten Worte verwandelten seine Knie in eine weiche unbrauchbare Masse._

„_Du kannst nicht vor mir weglaufen, Snape. Und jetzt erzähl mir, was da gestern Nacht passiert ist!"_

_Herumwirbelnd verbiss Severus sich ein höhnisches Lachen. James stand so dicht vor ihm, dass er einen Schritt zurückweichen musste, damit seine große Nase nicht mit James' Kinn zusammenstieß. Wie sollte er Potter das erklären? War es etwa nicht offensichtlich genug gewesen, was in Severus vorgegangen war? Was wollte der verfluchte Gryffindor hören? War das nur eine neue Art, ihn zu erniedrigen?_

_Die Wand im Rücken____ gab es keine Flucht, als James sich gegen ihn drängte. Severus riss die Augen auf, als sich ein Bein zwischen seine schob, starke Finger gruben sich in seine Oberarme. So fesselnd wie der Blick, mit dem James ihn bedachte._

„_Ich warte, Snape!"_

_Jetzt entrang sich doch ein heiseres Lachen Severus' Kehle, als er aus den haselnussbraunen Tiefen mühsam auftauchte. Doch es galt nicht James – spöttisch und hoffnungslos zugleich galt es ihm selbst. Er hatte seinem Feind einen kostbaren Trumpf in die Hände gespielt, und er würde dafür bezahlen müssen. Warum also sollte er leugnen?_

„_Hast du das Denken verlernt, Potter? Nicht mal dich habe ich für so dumm gehalten, als dass du nicht eins und eins zusammenzählen kannst..."_

_James sog scharf die Luft durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Die Stirn gerunzelt, brachte er sein Gesicht so nahe an Severus', dass dieser für einen winzigen (irrsinnigen) Augenblick glaubte, er wolle ihn küssen._

„_Du versuchst nicht einmal, es abzustreiten?"_

_Severus schnaubte nur abwertend und schwieg. Sollte doch Potter den nächsten Schritt tun. Die Stille zwischen ihnen war erdrückend und Severus dachte vor Anspannung zerspringen zu müssen, als James endlich flüsterte:_

„_Also gut, Snape, ich werde niemanden von letzter Nacht erzählen..."_

_Die Überraschung ließ Severus' Kiefer kraftlos aufklappen. Er wollte seinen Ohren kaum trauen und noch weniger allen anderen Sinnen, als James Bein sich enger an seinen Unterleib presste._

„_Und du wirst niemanden erzählen, was du über Remus herausgefunden hast", fuhr James boshaft lächelnd fort. _

_Severus schloss____ sich auf die Lippen beißend____ die Augen, als sich James' Bein bewegte. Aufreizend langsam und doch eindeutig. Sein Körper reagierte, ehe er es verhindern konnte. Nur James zählte. Sein Geruch, seine betörende Präsenz. Das alles verdrängte jede Scham, jeden Funken Selbstachtung, der jemals in Severus existiert hatte._

„_Ich denke, damit sind wir dann quitt", schloss James rau und schwer atmend, bevor er sich aus Severus' Griff löste (wann genau hatte er seine Arme um ihn geschlungen?) und sich beinahe fluchtartig entfernte._

_Nur noch ein zitterndes Bündel aufgeriebener Nerven, rutschte Severus schluchzend an der Wand zu Boden. Und er hatte sich niemals schmutziger gefühlt, als in dem Moment, als er mit schweißnassen Händen unter seine Roben griff und sich die Erleichterung verschaffte, die James ihm verwehrt hatte._

ooOoo

Noch immer verspürte Severus Verbitterung angesichts dieser Erinnerung. Schmal lächelnd, ließ er seinen Blick über die triste Landschaft gleiten.

Damals hatte Severus die nächsten Tage in der ständigen Angst verbracht, dass James gelogen hatte und sein Wissen doch noch ausplaudern würde. Zudem hatte James ihm mit erschreckender Regelmäßigkeit aufgelauert. Hatte ihn in dunklen verlassenen Fluren abgepasst, ihn in einsame Ecken gedrängt, verhöhnt, bedroht und erregt, bis Severus' Verstand in Fetzen gehangen hatte. Und immer wieder war es um Lupin gegangen.

_Wenn du es verrätst, dann..._

_Nur ein Sterbenswörtchen, Schniefelus, und..._

_Ich warne dich, Snape, solltest du auch nur daran denken..._

Er war aus dem Gryffindor nicht mehr schlau geworden. Die Unterrichtsstunden, die Slytherin mit Gryffindor hatte absolvieren müssen, waren zu einem Spießrutenlauf für Severus geworden: James' Blicke hatten sich regelrecht in seine Haut gebrannt. Es hatte fast so ausgesehen, als suche James Severus' Nähe. Und er hatte sich selbst dabei erwischt, wie er jene verlassenen Gänge aufgesucht hatte. Dass er es geradezu darauf anlegt hatte, James diese Gelegenheiten zu verschaffen.

Tatsächlich hatte kein Sterbenswörtchen seine Lippen verlassen – darüber, dass er gar nichts hätte verraten können, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte.

_Mr. Snape, jetzt beruhigen Sie sich doch... dank Mr. Potter ist Ihnen ja nichts geschehen!_

Denn wie immer hatte James als strahlender Held dagestanden, während Severus' Zorn, Einwände, oder die Vorstellung, für irgendjemanden von Bedeutung zu sein, einfach zerschlagen worden waren. Dumbledore hatte nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen Sirius für seine Tat zu bestrafen…

_Ich will Ihr Wort, Mr. Snape!_

Natürlich hatte er es James nicht erzählt, nicht vergebens war er nach Slytherin gesteckt worden. Jedoch bewies er sich damit selbst, wie er diese Begegnungen herbeisehnte, die sicher aufgehört hätten, wäre Potter beruhigt. Es hatte fast einem Tanz geglichen. Sie hatten einander belauert. Eingekreist. Hatten auf einen winzigen Fehler des jeweils anderen gewartet und die Luft schien zwischen ihnen zu brennen, sobald sich ihre Blicke getroffen hatten. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, wann dieses schwelende Pulverfass, diese neue Spannung zwischen ihnen, explodieren würde...

_Severus ließ sich nach der Kräuterkundestunde absichtlich Zeit, ehe er das Gewächshaus in bebender Erwartung verließ. Er konnte diesen Ausdruck auf James' Gesicht gar nicht falsch gedeutet haben – zu gut kannte er ihn inzwischen. _

_In den dunkelsten Stunden der Nacht hasste er sich dafür, dass er James so vehement begehrte. Dafür, dass sein Herz allein schon bei dem verfluchten (schönen) Anblick Potters schneller schlug. Der letzte Rest Rationalität in ihm versuchte____ ihm klar zu machen, dass es niemals sein könnte. Dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Dass James Potter nur irgendein perfides Spiel spielte, mit der Absicht, Severus so tief zu demütigen, bis dieser sich am Boden wand._

_War der Werwolf wirklich der einzige Grund dieser erzwungenen Nähe?_

_Doch der andere, größere Teil von ihm, lechzte nach der nächsten Begegnung, nach jedem einzelnen Wort, das James ihm zuflüsterte. Und Severus war bereit, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Dazu kam noch das Gefühl der Schuld..._

_Er stand in James' Schuld. Auch, wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte. Auch, wenn James Severus' Leben nur aus einem Grund gerettet hatte: Weil er Lupin schützen wollte._

_Der inzwischen vertraute Körper presste sich an ihn, als Severus den Weg zum Schloss einschlagen wollte. Lächelnd ließ er zu, dass James ihn in eines der abgelegeneren Gewächshäuser drängte. Oh nein, heute würde er nicht als zitterndes Bündel unerfüllter Lust zurückbleiben. _

_James wispernde Stimme an seinem Ohr jagte heißkalte Schauer durch Severus' Körper:_

„_Du hast dein Versprechen doch hoffentlich nicht vergessen, Schniefelus..."_

_Den letzten kläglichen Rest Verstand und Mut zusammennehmend, drängte sich Severus James entgegen, verstärkte den Druck, den James Knie zwischen seinen Beinen ausübte – ließ sich das Ganze nicht mehr passiv und unterwürfig gefallen. Und er genoss das erschrockene Keuchen._

„_Wie oft willst du mich das noch fragen, Potter? Wie oft willst du mir noch auflauern?"_

_Severus berührte mit seinen Lippen bewusst die gespannte Haut an James' Hals. Erhielt geschlossene Augen und ein leises Stöhnen als Lohn._

„_Wann hörst du endlich auf dich selbst zu belügen und gibst zu, dass du von mir so fasziniert bist wie ich von dir...?"_

„_Ich verabscheue dich!", leugnete James heiser. Doch sein erregter Körper entlarvte die Lüge und entlockte Severus ein Lachen._

„_Natürlich..." Das glühendheiße Gefühl der Macht – Macht über James Potter – gab Severus die Courage, seine Hand über James' Hose streifen zu lassen. Dass James seine Hand nicht sofort fort schlug, dass er Severus nicht entrüstet ins Gesicht schlug, sondern nur ein wenig hilflos zusammenzuckte, ließ den Slytherin noch dreister werden – den Gürtel öffnen, um dann mit zitternden Fingern über samtige Härte zu gleiten, die zuckend nach mehr Aufmerksamkeit lechzte. „Redest du dir das auch ein, wenn du nachts meinen Namen keuchst?" Und dann gab Severus sich eine____ für seine Verhältnisse____ unübliche Blöße, als er zaudernd hinzufügte: „ So wie ich deinen."_

_Severus wusste, dass er hoch pokerte. Und er wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte, als James sich aufschluchzend an ihn lehnte. Als sich dessen Zähne schmerzhaft in seine Schulter gruben. Als James' warme Hand ihm den gleichen Dienst erwies. Als James abermals trocken schluchzte, Severus so verzweifelt umklammernd wie einige Nächte zuvor, Hände und Gesicht in Severus' langem Haar verbarg. Als James, so wie Severus, seinen Stolz opferte um zu gestehen, dass er um ihn tatsächlich Angst gehabt hatte, noch immer Angst vor dem hatte, was er gerade noch hatte verhindern können, als er zusammenhanglos stammelte:_

„_Er hätte dich töten können... oh Merlin, er hätte dich töten können..."_

_Severus wusste aber auch, dass er verloren war. Dass er in dem Moment Herz und Seele verlor, in dem er sich vorbeugte und James küsste. Dass es keine Zukunft gab, obwohl James seinen Lippen mit derselben Leidenschaft begegnete, obwohl er unter Severus' ungeschickten, unerfahrenen Händen kam, obwohl Severus' Name als lauter Schrei die vollen, feuchten Lippen verließ._

_Die Zukunft war in diesen Augenblicken, als sie sich bebend in den Armen lagen, als Severus ein verschämtes, kaum hörbares, schwer abgerungenes „Danke" an James' Brust erstickte, so unendlich weit entfernt. Und doch waren die dunklen Schatten beinahe greifbar..._

Jene Schatten, die sie letztendlich verschluckt hatten. Ebenso unumkehrbar zerstört wie ihre einstige Liebe...

ooOoo

Draco erkannte Blaise, der sich ihm grinsend in den Weg stellte zu spät, als dass er einen anderen Gang hätte wählen können. Frustriert die Fäuste ballend, blieb Draco abrupt vor ihm stehen. Er hätte auf eine Konfrontation mit Zabini gut verzichten können.

„Was willst du?"

Blaises Lächeln vertiefte sich, als er abschätzend eine Augenbraue hob.

„Mit dir reden", antwortete er und seine Gelassenheit fachte Dracos Verärgerung nur noch mehr an.

„Ich wollte dich wissen lassen, dass du mir was schuldest", fuhr Blaise grinsend fort, als Draco beharrlich schwieg. „Ich habe dich mit Potter im Seitengang verschwinden sehen. Damals an seinem Geburtstag. Wenn ich Ginny nicht abgelenkt hätte, wäre sie garantiert über euch gestolpert."

Für einen winzigen Augenblick verlor Draco seine Selbstkontrolle. Offenen Mundes starrte er Blaise fassungslos an, ohnmächtig gegenüber der Hitze, die in seine Wangen schoss. Wie lange hatte Zabini sie beobachtet? Was hatte er im Halbdunklen erkennen können? Draco erschrak. Wahrscheinlich hatte Blaise genug sehen können. Dann fing er sich wieder; betrachtete abwartend Blaises spöttische Miene.

„Sprachlos, Draco?", fragte Blaise mit weicher Stimme. Er schien es zu genießen, dermaßen im Vorteil zu sein. „Was würde wohl dein Vater davon halten, dass du mit Potter…" Blaise ließ den Satz unvollendet; seine Zähne wirkten im Halbdunkel des Ganges sehr hell, als er lauernd lächelte.

Draco versuchte abzuwägen, was Zabini bezwecken wollte. Der unausgesprochenen Drohung zum Trotz arbeitete sein Verstand rational. Er bezweifelte, dass Blaise seine Beobachtungen jemanden erzählen würde. Blaise war auf seinen Nutzen bedacht – er würde dieses Druckmittel nicht einfach aus der Hand geben. Draco ignorierte den kleinen Seitenhieb auf seinen Vater.

„Ein Dankeschön wirst du wohl nicht erwarten, also wiederhole ich meine Frage: Was willst du?"

Plötzlich schien Blaise nervös zu werden. Sich flüchtig umsehend, stellte er sich dicht vor Draco und sah ernst auf ihn herab.

„Glaubst du, dass Potter gewinnen wird?"

„Ja." Draco antwortete, ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern. Doch er war sich bewusst, dass es Hoffnung und keine Überzeugung war.

In Blaises Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Anscheinend hatte er etwas anderes erwartet. Dann nickte er müde lächelnd.

„Ich hoffe du hast Recht, ansonsten haben wir uns wohl _beide_ für die falsche Seite entschieden."

„Habe ich dir nicht erklärt, dass es keine Seiten mehr gibt? Warum bist du überhaupt noch hier im Kloster? "

Das Echo von Schritten, die sich ihnen näherten, ließ Blaise den Rückzug antreten. Er warf Draco einen letzten gehetzten Blick zu.

„Weil ich überleben will, Malfoy. Und weil mir, würde ich von hier fort gehen, nur noch eine andere Alternative bleiben würde." Blaises Finger, die sich plötzlich um Dracos Handgelenk schlossen, waren klamm, der Blick mit dem er ihn ansah, gehetzt. „_Falls_ Potter gewinnt verlange ich, dass du dich für mich verbürgst, dass du beteuerst, mich nie auch nur in der Nähe der Todesser gesehen zu haben."

Draco spürte unpassendes Gelächter in sich aufsteigen, als er Blaise nachsah, der flink in einen Seitengang lief. _Er_ sollte sich für Zabini verbürgen? Ein gutes Wort einlegen? Ausgerechnet er? Frustriert setzte Draco seinen Weg fort; nicht wissend ob er wegen Zabinis alberner Forderung wütend oder amüsiert sein sollte.

Blaise wollte anscheinend unter keinen Umständen in die Reihen der Todesser eintreten. Anscheinend wollte er sich sogar über jeglichen Verdacht erheben, dass er einer der ihren sein könnte. Er lächelte voll hämischer Genugtuung – Draco konnte sich noch gut an die ungläubige Herablassung erinnern, mit der Blaise ihn bedacht hatte, als er Andeutungen über seine Aufnahme gemacht hatte. Doch sein Lächeln gefror, als er sich mit vernichtender Endgültigkeit bewusst wurde, dass diese, wie auch immer geartete Beziehung zwischen Harry und ihm aufgeflogen war.

Gegen das grelle Sonnenlicht anblinzelnd, trat Draco ins Freie und schlug ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken den Weg zur Scheune ein. Blaises höhnische Bemerkung, was sein Vater von dieser Sache halten würde, hatte einen wunden Punkt in Draco berührt. Er wollte sich nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, was sein Vater darüber denken könnte – dass er es überhaupt jemals erfahren könnte.

Trotz der drückenden Wärme in der Scheune fröstelte Draco, als er an seinen Vater dachte: Es war der Ausdruck der Abscheu auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters, den er sich unwillkürlich vorstellte. Die Enttäuschung. Darüber, dass Draco nicht so geartet war wie gewünscht – in kaum einer Hinsicht. Auch wenn Lucius niemals etwas in dieser Art hatte verlauten lassen, war es Draco schon immer wie ein Kampf erschienen, die Anerkennung seines Vaters zu erlangen.

Kein Wort der Kritik, dass ein Schlammblut ihn in jedem Fach übertroffen hatte. Nicht einmal ein unwilliges Verziehen des Mundes, weil er Potter beim Quidditch niemals hatte besiegen können. Kein Zwang, kein Druck wie von beinahe jedem vermutet, der Lucius Malfoy begegnet war. Und dennoch hatte Draco immer das Gefühl gehabt, ein Versager zu sein.

Beim Quidditch versagt. In der Schule versagt. Der Versuch, die Ehre seiner Familie wiederherzustellen – ein Desaster, das noch immer an ihm nagte. Draco biss sich frustriert und strafend hart auf die Innenseite seiner Wange; jetzt war er drauf und dran diesen simplen Auftrag, besagte Ehre doch noch zu retten, zu vermasseln. Und nicht nur das stand auf dem Spiel.

„_Ich bin nicht hier, um dich zum Schafott zu führen. Und doch bin ich im Auftrag unseres Meisters zu dir gekommen. Er hat eine neue Aufgabe für dich. Und nicht nur du wirst dein Leben verlieren, wenn du scheiterst."_

Draco erinnerte sich noch gut an die Angst, die er empfunden hatte, als Snape ihn damals aufgesucht hatte.

„_Was soll ich tun?"_

Er hatte mit einem ähnlichen Auftrag wie der Ermordung Dumbledores gerechnet. Doch nichts hätte ihn auf Snapes folgende Worte vorbereiten können.

_Um frei zu sein___

Die staubige Luft brannte in seiner Kehle; Draco schluckte schwer. All diese Dinge… Harrys Hände in seinem Haar, scheue Küsse, brennende Blicke, wenn sie sich nur vom Weiten beobachten konnten.

_... um deine Eltern, dich selbst, retten zu können..._

Flüsternde Gespräche in der Dunkelheit, engumschlungen, begleitet von unschuldigem Streicheln über weiche Haut. Eine Lüge…

_... musst du Potters Vertrauen erlangen___

Eine Lüge, die Draco vergessen konnte, wenn Harry bei ihm war. Das Chaos lichtete. Und doch zerriss es Draco in jeder Sekunde. Es tat lediglich, je nach Situation, mal mehr, mal weniger weh.

_... ihn vor den Lord bringen..._

Er betrachtete das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm, welches Harry so penibel zu berühren vermied und das Brennen in seiner Brust wurde unerträglich, ließ ihn nach Atem ringen.

_... und keiner von beiden darf Verdacht schöpfen..._

Draco begann zu zittern, seine Hände waren kalt und klamm. Die Sehnsucht nach Harry wurde übermächtig, zwingend. Die einzige Möglichkeit, eine Art trügerische Ruhe zu finden. Eine Droge.

Die Welt schien zu verschwimmen, als er sich fahrig über die Augen wischte und Harry erblickte, der die Tür hinter sich schloss. Harrys Finger an seinen Wangen, warm und tröstlich. Und der erstickende Knoten in seiner Brust löste sich.

Ein simpler Auftrag und Draco glaubte, daran zugrunde zu gehen. An seinen Gefühlen – unerwünscht doch zweifelsohne vorhanden. Der Zerrissenheit. Dem Hass.

Hass auf all jene, die von ihm verlangten, dass er Harry verriet. Auf jene Menschen, die es inszeniert hatten, dass er hier war. Sich selbst. Schmerzhaft klar durchzuckte ihn die Erinnerung, als er Harry verzweifelt hatte warnen wollen, ohne sich selbst zu verraten…

„_Du bist so naiv, Potter. Auch die so genannten __Guten__ wollen nichts weiter als gewinnen."_

„Du solltest meine Seite nicht mit deiner vergleichen."

„Im Grunde genommen gibt es keine Seiten in diesem Spiel. Nur der Sieg zählt. Du bist auch nicht mehr als eine Figur auf diesem Schachbrett. Und sie würden dich ebenso opfern wie mich, wenn es dem großen Ganzen dient…"

Und er klammerte sich vehement an diesem zerbrechlichen Etwas fest, das sie zwischen sich aufgebaut hatten. Als er seine Arme um Harry schlang, sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge vergraben, den vertrauten Geruch durch aufgeblähte Nasenflügel verlangend einsaugen konnte, brachte ihm das zwar die erwünschte Ruhe, dennoch hallte in seinem Kopf noch immer Snapes Stimme nach – ein fernes Echo, das fast vollständig verschwand, während er Harry küsste.

_... wenn wir nicht alle sterben sollen, muss der Lord glauben, du handelst auf seinen Befehl._

Tbc…


	19. Agnus Dei

Mein besonderer Dank gilt meinen Betalesern, die sich extra beeilt haben, damit dieses Kapitel (trotz meiner Langsamkeit) noch vor dem Erscheinen des siebten Buches online gehen kann Und natürlich folgenden fleißigen Reviewschreibern – ihr seit toll :-

Danke:

**AmyBlack: **Vielen, vielen Dank für das Lob! Schön, dass dir die James/Severus Szene gefallen hat :D Was Nurai betrifft… da gibt es (natürlich) den ein oder anderen Harken ;o)

**Zissy: rotwerd **Vielen Dank für dieses Lob :o) **g **Diese Umstände lassen selbst die freche Megan verstummen

**FirstKiss: lach** Vielen Dank! Freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefallen hat ;o)

**MyHeartache:** Es ist toll, dass dir James/Severus trotzdem gefallen hat :D **g **Heute gibt es mehr Harry und Draco – viel mehr. Und zumindest Ignis mischt ein wenig in der Romantik mit ;o)

Und jetzt wünsche ich allen viel Spaß beim Lesen:

ooOoo

Das taufeuchte Gras dämpfte ihre Schritte, die sie auf die Ruine zu trugen, welche sich schemenhaft im morgendlichen Nebel ausmachte. Auf einer kleinen Anhöhe, nicht weit von Hagrids Hütte _(nur noch Schutt und Asche)_ entfernt, verweilte sie einen Augenblick, sog zittrig die kühle Luft ein, die bald schon der glühenden Hitze des Tages weichen würde. Dieser Ort barg so viele Erinnerungen…

Minerva streifte die dunkle Kapuze ab und beobachtete grimmig, wie die aufgehende Sonne die Landschaft in fahles Licht hüllte. Die uralten Mauern Hogwarts waren zum Teil eingestürzt; erinnerten an ein kaputtes Spielzeugschloss, von einem Kind im Trotz zerstört.

_Donner… riesige Schatten… schreiende Menschen… herabfallende Steine… Triumphgeheul… und überall Tod… _

Noch einmal tief einatmend, schüttelte Minerva die vergangenen Bilder ab und setzte ihren Weg mit steifen Bewegungen fort. Sie hoffte inständig, dass die Treppe unversehrt war, sodass sie überhaupt ins Schloss gelangen konnte – und dass keine Fallen des Ministeriums dort lauerten, die ihre Anwesenheit verraten würden. Sollte das der Fall sein, musste sie schnell handeln oder alles wäre verloren. Sie lächelte, als sie an Alastors Protest hinsichtlich ihrer Pläne dachte.

_„Was soll das heißen, du wirst allein gehen? Was, wenn die Auroren nur darauf warten, dass einer von uns zurückkehrt? Ich werde dich begleiten und dir den Rücken freihalten!"_

„Nein. Sollten sie mich wirklich festnehmen, brauche ich dich hier. Du bist der einzige, der den Orden noch zusammenhalten kann." Sie brauchte nicht auszusprechen, dass sie gar nicht den Orden meinte; sie konnte in Moodys intaktem Auge erkennen, dass er es auch so wusste.

Zerbrochene Glasscherben knirschten unter ihren Füßen, als sie über die Trümmer des Eingangsportals kletterte. Die Stille war erdrückend. Selbst die Geister schienen Hogwarts verlassen zu haben. Minerva hatte den Eindruck, in ein staubiges, längst verfallendes Mausoleum einzudringen, als sie einigen Steinen auf dem Boden auswich und auf die Treppe zusteuerte. Die Erleichterung raubte ihr einen Moment lang den Atem.

_Noch intakt…_

Jede Kerbe des hölzernen Handlaufs war vertraut, jeder Riss flüsterte ihr Vergangenes zu. Und beinahe glaubte sie, das hastige Trappeln der Schüler zu hören, die sich bemühten, pünktlich zum Unterricht zu erscheinen. Lachen. Weinen. Die größte Angst: Professor Snape zu verärgern. Krieg und Leid waren so weit fort; konnten nicht bis zu dieser Festung vordringen…

Erstickt flüsterte Minerva das Passwort, welches den Weg in Dumbledores Büro freigab. Die Magie war noch vorhanden, unzerstörbar schützte sie die Räume, die nach Pergament und Tinte rochen. Ein unterschwelliges Zitronenaroma ließ Minerva lächeln. Ihr Blick glitt über die Wände, erfasste die vielen kleinen Gerätschaften auf den Regalen; manche nützlich, manche nur nostalgischer Tand. Minerva ballte die Fäuste, als sie _sein_ Bild sah. Er schien zu schlafen, auch wenn sie glaubte, dass seine Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckten. 

Sekundenlang verweilte sie vor Dumbledores Portrait; starrte es einfach nur an, eine Reaktion erhoffend. Nichts. Nicht einmal ein Zwinkern, das Erkennen gezeigt hätte. Ihre Fingerspitzen glitten über die rauölige Oberfläche der Leinwand. Keine samtigen Roben, nur Farbe und die Struktur der Pinselstriche. Mit schmalen Lippen wandte sie sich ab und dem zu, weswegen sie gekommen war.

Die Scheibe der Vitrine ließ sich lautlos zur Seite schieben. Das dämmrige Licht brach sich in der silbernen Klinge und die Rubine am Griff drückten sich in Minervas Handfläche, als sie das Schwert Gryffindors von seinem Platz nahm. In den Anblick dieser außergewöhnlichen Schmiedekunst versunken, schrak sie zusammen, als höhnisches Kichern an ihr Ohr drang.

„So viel Hoffnung, und doch muss ich dich enttäuschen: Dies ist nicht, was du suchst."

Ein kurzer Blick zu _ihm_ bestätigte ihre Vermutung: Dumbledores Abbild hatte sich keinen Zoll bewegt. Minerva wandte sich dem Sprechenden Hut zu. Die Öffnung über der schiefen Krempe hatte sich zu einem Abklatsch eines spöttischen Lächelns verzogen. Minervas Finger umklammerten den Schwertknauf schmerzhaft fest. Sie war so zuversichtlich gewesen.

„Dann ist es… ist es kein Horkrux?"

Die Enttäuschung ließ ihre Lippen so taub werden, dass sie die Worte kaum darüber brachte.

„Nein. Der Dunkle Lord hat es nie in Händen gehalten. Nur ein echter Gryffindor hätte es vermocht."

_Etwas von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw…_

„Ihr tappt noch immer im Dunklen, dabei hättet ihr nur auf die Seherin achten müssen – sie hatte das Muster bereits erkannt."

„Du weißt, was wir suchen. Aber weißt du auch, was es ist?"

„Vielleicht", gluckste der Hut. „Benutze deinen Verstand, edle Gryffindor, ich lasse mir nicht in die Karten sehen."

Minerva kannte die Spielchen des Hutes, wusste, dass er Rätsel liebte – dennoch hätte sie ihn am liebsten voller Ungeduld geschüttelt. Sie konnte aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, wie sich eine Augenbraue Dumbledores kaum merklich hob und straffte entschlossen die Schultern. Sie würde nicht kampflos aufgeben.

„Der Kelch Helga Hufflepuffs", begann sie gezwungen ruhig aufzuzählen. „Der Ring. Das gefälschte Amulett. Das Tagebuch. Die Schlange. Etwas von Ravenclaw und der Dunkle Lord selbst." Minerva kniff zornig die Augen zusammen. „Da gibt es keinen Zusammenhang!"

„Nicht, wenn du einfach wahllos die Horkruxe aufzählst, wo du doch den Gegenstand Rowenas enttarnen willst. Das Tagebuch stammt nicht aus der Gründerära. Ebenso wenig die Schlange und der Dunkle Lord selbst."

Zischend atmete Minerva zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen aus, versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

„Der Kelch."

_Ich lasse mir nicht in die Karten sehen…_

„Der Ring."

_Die Seherin hatte das Muster bereits erkannt._

„Das Amulett."

_Weit aufgerissene, unfokussierte Augen hinter dicken Brillengläsern. Sybills Hände bebten nervös, pressten etwas an ihre zitternde Brust. Karten._

„Das Schwert."

_Tarotkarten._

Die großen Arkana, bestehend aus Schwert, Münze, Kelch und Stab.

Minerva erstarrte, als die Erkenntnis ihre Knie in eine weiche Masse verwandelte. So verdammt einfach, so simpel. Und sie hatten wie hilflose, dumme Kinder in der Dunkelheit gestanden, die nicht einmal den Lumos kannten. Der Hut summte fröhlich auf seinem Regal, als ginge ihn das alles gar nichts an.

„Stab", wisperte Minerva keuchend. „Es ist Rowenas Zauberstab!"

„Und an wen wendet man sich, wenn man einen Zauberstab braucht?", fragte der Hut sanft.

Bilder der Winkelgasse fluteten Minervas Verstand. Ollivanders Laden; verlassen, doch von den Todessern nicht zerstört, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Geschäften. Offene, verstaubte, längliche Schachteln, zwar überall verstreut... aber niemals beschädigt, sondern überraschend behutsam durchsucht...

Ein ebenso verstaubtes rotes Samtkissen, auf einem Ehrenplatz im Schaufenster, obwohl darauf nur ein abgenutzter Zauberstab lag, den sicherlich niemand würde kaufen wollen... Immer schon hatte er dagelegen, schon damals, als Minerva in kindlicher Aufregung ihren ersten, neuen, polierten Zauberstab in Empfang nahm, und beim Hinausgehen den Kopf über Ollivanders merkwürdige Verkaufsstrategien den Kopf schüttelte, der so einen unansehnlichen Zauberstab als Aushängeschild seines Ladens benutzte...

_Die beste Methode, etwas zu verstecken ist, es gar nicht zu verstecken..._

„Nimm es trotzdem mit." 

Die Stimme, so unendlich bekannt, so schmerzlich vermisst, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Das Schwert entglitt ihren Fingern, schlug mit metallischem Klang auf dem Boden auf. Minerva wagte kaum aufzusehen, beschäftigte sich stattdessen damit, das herunter gefallene Schwert wieder aufzuheben. Glaubte, ihr Herz würde brechen. Dennoch konnte sie nicht widerstehen, den Blick zu heben, in diese wachen, wissenden Augen zu sehen.

„Was ist inzwischen passiert?"

Minervas Kehle brannte, als sie Dumbledore berichtete. Vom gefundenen Becher Hufflepuffs – im Drachenfeuer zerstört. Dass Draco sich wie geplant im Kloster befand. Dass der Dunkle Lord seine ganz eigenen Bedingungen gestellt hatte. Dass Remus völlig ungeplant zu einer Gefahr geworden war. Und dass Harry anscheinend nicht dazu in der Lage war, den erforderlichen Hass aufzubringen, der den tödlichen Worten Macht verleihen konnte.

Sie stockte, als Albus zufrieden lächelte. Für einen winzigen Augenblick fragte sie sich, ob sie wirklich alle Züge dieses Spiels kannte. Oder ob es Geheimnisse gab, die Albus mit niemandem geteilt hatte.

„Harry erlernt den Avada Kedavra also nicht?"

Die Besorgnis in Dumbledores Stimme ließ Scham über ihr Misstrauen in Minerva aufwallen. Wie hatte sie auch nur einen Funken davon verspüren können?

„Wenn wir Dracos Worten Glauben schenken: Nein."

„Und Harry vertraut Draco nicht?"

„Was das betrifft, sind sie sich ausnahmsweise einmal einig", erklärte Minerva bitter. Sie atmete zittrig ein, versuchte ihre Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren, doch dann brach ihre Stimme beinahe, als die bröckelige Maske zerfiel; die blanke Angst enthüllte, die in ihr tobte:

„Albus, was wenn Harry es tatsächlich nicht schafft? Ich kann ihn nicht ohne wirksame Waffe an diesen Ort schicken!" Das Schwert entglitt abermals ihren Fingern, als sie die Handflächen gegen das Portrait presste. „Vielleicht hat Remus Recht und wir müssen einen anderen Weg finden. Ich bin nicht bereit, ihn in _diesem_ Sinne zu opfern. Nicht so. Nicht, wenn er sich nicht gegen _ihn_ verteidigen kann!"

„Aber du besitzt doch eine Waffe." Mit einem Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte, deutete Albus auf das Schwert.

Minervas Augen weiteten sich, fahrig benetzte sie ihre trockenen Lippen; ihr war plötzlich sehr kalt, als ihr die Bedeutung der Worte bewusst wurde.

„Niemand hat vorherbestimmt, _wie_ Harry den Dunklen Lord besiegen muss, und mit welchem Mittel…"

ooOoo

Harry genoss die Stille, nur durch leises Blättergeraschel und dem trägen Summen der umher fliegenden Insekten unterbrochen. Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, lag er im hohen Gras unter einer der Weiden und betrachtete die mannigfaltigen Schattierungen des Sonnenuntergangs. Man konnte es nur Flucht nennen, die ihn aus dem Kloster vertrieben hatte. Hauptsächlich vor Rons Fragen, wo er in den Nächten sei. Fragen, die er stur ignorierte. Und dazu Hermines Blick, voller Vorwurf, aber mit dem stummen Versprechen, ihn nicht zu verraten.

Seufzend schloss Harry die Augen; so fest, bis bunte Lichter hinter seinen Lidern flackerten. Manchmal konnte er das schlechte Gewissen verdrängen. Doch manchmal war der Drang, seinen Freunden alles zu erzählen, beängstigend groß. Er wollte ihnen sagen, dass er kaum noch an Krieg und Horkruxe dachte, dass Voldemort so unwichtig, weit weg schien, wenn Harry sich in Dracos Nähe verlor.

Wenn sie ihre Erinnerungen miteinander tauschten wie Händler; begierig die Geschichte des jeweils anderen zu erfahren und von habgieriger Furcht ergriffen, wenn sie etwas von sich selbst preisgeben mussten. Wenn Draco mit kaum zu überhörender Bewunderung (_Liebe_) über seine Eltern sprach und dennoch einen schmerzhaften Unterton nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme vertreiben konnte. Wenn Harry unbeteiligt über die Einsamkeit seiner lieblosen Kindheit berichtete und Dracos Hände sich schmerzhaft fest (_mitfühlend_) an seine klammerten. In diesen Momenten schien die Zeit stillzustehen.

Lächelnd öffnete Harry die Augen, stellte enttäuscht fest, dass es noch zu früh war, in die Scheune zu gehen, und tastete nach dem kleinen Tontopf in seiner Hosentasche.

_Gib ihn mir wieder, wenn du glaubst, bereit zu sein._

Wie immer, wenn er sich an Dracos Worte, an jene Nacht erinnerte, spürte Harry, wie sich glühende Hitze in ihm ausbreitete. Er hatte vor Scham und Furcht kein Wort herausgebracht; eine diffuse, kaum greifbare Furcht vor Schmerz. Und die Scham, etwas zu tun, das ihm… beinahe _schmutzig_ vorgekommen war. Sich auszuliefern, sich Draco so voll und ganz zu unterwerfen. Blanke Panik hatte jeden klaren Gedanken fortgewischt, als er Dracos Hände zwischen seinen Beinen gespürt hatte. Doch dann hatte Draco einfach aufgehört – und in Harry hatten Erleichterung und Enttäuschung miteinander gekämpft.

Harry konnte sich eines warmen Gefühls in seiner Brust nicht erwehren: Draco hatte Wort gehalten. Kein Drängen, wenn unschuldige Berührungen zu mehr wurden, wenn flüsternd geführte Gespräche von feuchten Lippen unterbrochen wurden. In diesen Augenblicken verstand Harry, was es Draco gekostet hatte, zu verzichten. In diesen Augenblicken kostete es ihn auch einiges, den Tiegel nicht einfach in Dracos Hände zu legen.

_Wenn du glaubst, bereit zu sein._

Seine Finger schlossen sich fest um das Tongefäß. Wie oft hatte er den Tiegel schon betrachtet und sich gefragt, wann er bereit sein würde? Oder ob er es je sein würde?  
Nachdenklich sog er seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. Bisher waren Unsicherheit und Furcht größer gewesen als die Lust. Doch er ertappte sich immer öfter bei dem Gedanken daran, wie es wohl tatsächlich wäre, mit Draco zu schlafen…

Neugierde war schon immer Harrys größte Schwäche gewesen. Außerdem frustrierte ihn seine Feigheit. Er wollte nicht länger kneifen, wollte sich diese Schwäche nicht eingestehen. Und er wollte Draco. Ob bereit oder nicht…

ooOoo

Die Scheune war in dämmriges Halbdunkel und Stille getaucht, als Harry sie betrat. Nur sein eigener hastiger Herzschlag hallte in seinen Ohren wider. Der gehetzte Blick Dracos, die in die Unterlippe gegrabenen Zähne, verrieten ihm, dass Draco, wie er selbst, mit seinen eigenen Dämonen zu kämpfen hatte. Draco sah ihn an, wischte sich fast schon zornig mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und Harry ging langsam auf ihn zu, berührte sanft die bleichen Wangen. Fast wäre Harry zurückgewichen, ob der Kälte, die von der klammen Haut ausging. Für einen winzigen Moment schwankte er in seinem Entschluss, dachte daran, dass er jetzt mit Draco reden müsste. Dass es vielleicht einfacher wäre, diese Dämonen gemeinsam zu bekämpfen. Dass er ihm auch anders Trost schenken könnte. Doch dann schlangen sich Dracos Arme um Harrys Hals, sein magerer Körper presste sich an Harrys Leib. Und Harry konnte sich nicht von Draco lösen, wollte diesen besitzergreifenden Armen, die ihn festhielten, gar nicht entkommen. Und so ließ er sich einfach von Draco in beruhigende Tiefen ziehen, in denen alles andere unwichtig erschien.

Ihrer beider Atem schien Harry unnatürlich laut, als er sich zögernd vorbeugte und Draco küsste. Doch im Gegensatz zu seinen Wangen waren Dracos Lippen warm. Dem Druck, den Dracos Hände an seinem Nacken ausübten, nachgebend, drängte Harry sich näher an den schmalen Körper heran. Er schmeckte metallisches Salz und leckte sanft über die kleinen Wunden, die Draco sich selbst zugefügt hatte.

Intensiv, beinahe verzweifelt erwiderte Draco den Kuss. Seine Lippen fest auf die Harrys pressend, riss er an dessen Haaren, um ihn noch näher an sich heranzuziehen und Harry folgte bereitwillig dieser Aufforderung. Gierig sog er Dracos Geruch ein, krallte sich verlangend in dessen Hemd fest, konnte nicht genug bekommen von dem bittersalzigen Aroma, das Dracos Lippen auf seiner Zunge hinterließ. Jedweder klare Gedanke verschwand, ging unter im Chaos.

Seine Finger glitten fahrig über Dracos mageren Körper, versuchten ungeschickt die zahllosen Knöpfe des Hemdes zu öffnen, während sie hitzige Küsse austauschten. Harrys Sinne standen in Flammen, als kühle Luft seine Brust berührte, gefolgt von Dracos Zunge, die glühende Pfade in seine Haut brannte.

Nach Luft schnappend warf er den Kopf in den Nacken, als Dracos Zähne sich in das zarte Fleisch seines Halses gruben, unsanft die empfindliche Haut bearbeiteten. Mehr. Harry wollte mehr davon. Mehr Nähe, mehr Schmerz, mehr Lust. Er spürte den kalten Lehmboden an seinem bloßen Rücken, zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen – und dann war da Dracos Körper auf ihm. Warm, schützend, tröstlich.

Abgehackter, keuchender Atem füllte die Stille; Harry spürte wie Draco zwischen seine Beine glitt, warf sich unbändig dieser Wärme entgegen, die ihn von dem Augenblick, in dem er sie das erste Mal verspürte, gefesselt hatte.

Mehr instinktiv als klar denkend, tastete er nach der kleinen Dose, die Draco ihm gegeben hatte. Ohne zu zögern legte er sie in dessen Hand und erst Dracos scharfes Luftholen beförderte ihn in die Realität zurück.

_Gib sie mir wieder, wenn du glaubst, bereit zu sein._

Die Unsicherheit war mit einem Schlag wieder da. War er _wirklich_ bereit? Bereit, sich dieser undefinierbaren Angst zu stellen? Der Furcht vor diesem Unbekannten, dem man nicht mit Flüchen und Zaubern beikommen konnte? Zittern bemächtigte sich des Körpers über ihm und plötzlich _begriff_ er. Begriff, dass Draco ebenso unsicher (_ängstlich_) wie er selbst war.

_Angst davor, etwas falsch zu machen._

Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr Harry sanft über die Gesichtszüge Dracos, über die geschlossenen Lider, bis hin zu den Lippen, die, zwischen die Zähne gezogen, neue Wunden davontrugen.

_Angst davor, zurückgewiesen zu werden. Wieder. _

Sich aufsetzend, leckte Harry über die empfindliche und zum zerreißen gespannte Haut an Dracos Hals, schlang seine Arme um dessen Rücken, strich mit seinen Händen über die deutlich hervortretenden Konturen der Wirbelsäule, lauschte dem kehligen Stöhnen, mit dem der Slytherin sich diesem Angriff ergab.

_Davor, sich auf etwas einzulassen, das man nicht kontrollieren konnte._

Fiebrig heiß pressten sich Dracos Lippen auf seine, schluckten Atem und unartikuliert ausgestoßene Laute.

_Sich selbst zu verlieren._

Berauscht von Hitze und Begehren, rissen sie gegenseitig ungeduldig an ihren Kleidern, bis kein Stoff mehr ihre aneinander gepressten, schweißüberströmten Körper trennte.

Harry schloss die Augen, als eingeölte Fingerspitzen zwischen seine Beine glitten. Die Furcht war zweifelsohne da, doch tief in sich spürte er fahrige Ungeduld – und dunkle zähflüssige Lust. Abwartend verharrte Draco, lag bebend in Harrys Armen, das Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge vergraben, rang er nach Luft. Fast so, als bitte er stumm um Erlaubnis. Unsicher tastete Harry sich vor, bis er Dracos Hand unter seiner spürte, biss die Zähne zusammen und führte sie tiefer. Draco bebte wie im Fieber und Harry flüsterte ihm antreibende Heucheleien ins Ohr, weil er es nicht wie beim letzten Mal enden lassen wollte. Damit er selbst sich nicht in seiner eigenen Unsicherheit und Angst verlor. Damit Draco nicht plötzlich wieder aufhörte.

Sich selbst verleugnend, drängte Harry sich Draco entgegen, küsste seine warmen Lippen, klammerte sich an den seidigen Strähnen fest, die ihn schon einmal vor dem Fall bewahrt hatten. Er spürte einen leichten Druck, nicht schmerzhaft, nur… _ungewohnt_ – und dann schien ein Lichtermeer hinter seinen Lidern zu explodieren. Hitze, köstlich süß und zugleich kaum zu ertragen schoss durch seine Adern, ließ seine Lenden pulsieren und verbrannte Angst und Scham zu Asche. Mit überrascht aufgerissenen Augen keuchte Harry überwältigt Dracos Namen; bäumte sich auf, als Draco ihn umfasste, sanft rieb und ihn gleichzeitig unbeholfen auf das Kommende vorbereitete.

Harrys Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen, als Draco sich aufrichtete. Dracos Atem ging schnell und hart und Harry strich beruhigend über die schweißnasse Brust. Er spürte die Gänsehaut, die sich auf Dracos feuchter Haut ausbreitete, genoss das prickelnde Gefühl unter seinen Fingerspitzen, drückte seinen Oberkörper hoch und saugte gierig an Dracos Hals.

Mit einem erstickten Laut warf Draco seinen Kopf zurück, sich näher an ihn herandrängend, der atmlose Küsse auf dem Nacken des Slytherins verteilte. Er hörte Draco keuchend seinen Namen wispern, schlang seine Arme und Beine um den erregten Körper; versuchte sich zu entspannen, als Draco in ihn eindrang. Doch trotz der umsichtigen Langsamkeit zerbiss Harry sich Lippen und Zunge, um nicht aufzuschreien, als reißende Pein durch seinen Körper schoss.

Nach Luft ringend, bemerkte Harry, dass Draco abwartend in ihm ausharrte, der geschmeidige Körper verweilte auf ihm und zitterte inzwischen vollkommen unkontrolliert. Zart strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über Dracos Arme und Schultern, lauschte dessen gemurmelten Worten, die, unartikuliert zwar, doch einer Entschuldigung glichen. Draco sanft küssend, flüsterte Harry beruhigende Lügen gegen seine geöffneten Lippen, befahl ihm, sich nicht um seinetwillen zurückzuhalten und kam ihm entgegen, als Draco gehorchte.

Der Schmerz verging in der glühenden Hitze, die sich erneut in Harry ausbreitete. Wie Feuer floss die Lust durch seine Adern, sammelte sich in seinen Lenden. Dracos Fingernägel gruben sich schmerzhaft in Harrys Hüften und er schlang wie elektrisiert die Beine um den schlanken Körper, der schwer auf ihm lag. Harrys Penis rieb im zerreißend, gleichmäßigem Rhythmus an Dracos Bauch entlang – und Harry verlangte keuchend nach mehr. Sich an blondes Haar klammernd, unterwarf er sich Dracos Bewegungen, drängte sich ihm entgegen, ließ sich vertrauensselig fallen, auffangen und entlud sich schließlich mit einem leisen Schrei. Als Draco ihm folgte, öffnete er mit sichtlicher Mühe die Augen; nicht einen Augenblick lang ließ dieser Blick Harry los – nicht mehr verschleiert, sondern lodernd wie geschmolzenes Metall.

ooOoo

Minerva wischte sich die feuchten Handflächen an den dunklen Roben ab, während sie sich einredete, dass sie das Richtige tat. Dass sie dieser Konfrontation mit _Severus Snape_ auch später noch entgegentreten könnte. Dass sie das Schwert auch noch später an _ihn_ weitergeben konnte.

Knapp gehaltene Berichte waren eine Sache – ein Treffen mit der Person, die Albus Dumbledore getötet hatte eine ganz andere. Den ganzen Tag schon hatte sie mit sich gehadert, ob sie den ehemaligen Professor schon heute kontaktieren und aufsuchen sollte. Nur um jetzt, nach Anbruch der Nacht, unverrichteter Dinge ins Kloster zurück zu schleichen. Wie eine Diebin. Oder eine Verräterin. Und doch wusste sie, dass sie Severus nicht mehr lange aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Dass diese Begegnung mit ihm unvermeidbar war.

Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass es nicht Severus' Schuld war; dass es auf Albus' Wunsch hin geschehen war. Dass es Teil des Planes war, der sie nichts weiter kostete, als Seelenfrieden und Vertrauen. Der Groll in ihrem Herzen sang jedoch eine gänzlich andere Melodie.

War es doch Snape gewesen, der Albus auf die halsbrecherische Idee gebracht hatte, Harry auszuliefern…

_Minerva versuchte zu vermeiden, auf Albus' entstellte Hand zu sehen, als sie das Büro betrat. Doch ihr Blick wurde geradezu vom geschwärzten Fleisch angezogen. Albus verbarg seine Finger mit wissendem Lächeln in weiten Robenärmeln und Minerva wandte sich peinlich berührt den wenigen Anwesenden zu._

Alastor Moody polierte summend sein Auge, wirkte gelassen, doch die finsteren Blicke, die er seinem Nachbarn zukommen ließ, straften ihn Lügen. Moody vertraute Snape nicht.

Severus saß mit versteinertem Gesicht neben Remus Lupin, der Minerva anlächelte, obwohl er sich in der unmittelbaren Nähe des neuen Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sichtlich unwohl fühlte. Minerva erwiderte das warme Lächeln Lupins und sah Albus erwartungsvoll an. Der Vorwand (eine Einladung zum Tee) schien ihr recht grotesk angesichts der unwilligen Gesellschaft. Übelkeit ließ Minervas Magen Kapriolen schlagen, als Dumbledore jäh seine Hand freilegte und nachdenklich betrachtete. Sie hatte die Auswirkungen gesehen und wusste, dass der Fluch sich bereits bis zum Ellbogen ausgebreitet hatte.

„Ich will euch nicht länger etwas vormachen", begann Albus schmerzhaft zielstrebig, „und ich hätte gern bessere Nachrichten, doch es sieht so aus, als wäre meine Zeit gekommen. So oder so."

Albus lächelte Severus an, dessen Lippen schmal und weiß waren und Minervas Herz zog sich mit einem Ruck zusammen.

„Was willst du damit andeuten?", fragte Remus gepresst.

Minervas Hände krampften sich in ihrem Schoß zusammen; sie wollte die Antwort gar nicht hören, die jetzt fast schon heiter gegeben wurde:

„Dass ich sterben werde, Remus."

Verstörtes Schweigen. Minerva blinzelte die aufsteigenden Tränen fort. Sie hatte es geahnt, jedoch nicht wahrhaben wollen.

„Allerdings ist das unser geringstes Problem", fuhr Albus fort, das ungläubige Keuchen aus drei Kehlen ignorierend. „Wie Severus mir berichtete, hat Voldemort Draco Malfoy befohlen, mich zu töten."

Die gesunde, jedoch altersgezeichnete Hand erhob sich autoritär, jede Unterbrechung im Keim erstickend.

„Ich würde es nur ungern zulassen, dass der Junge in seinem Alter zum Mörder wird. Doch eine Aneinanderreihung von mehr oder weniger glücklichen Zufällen ließ Severus einen unbrechbaren Schwur ablegen, dass er Draco vor allem beschützen wird – dies schließt dann wohl auch Voldemorts Zorn ein, sollte Draco nicht fähig sein, den... Auftrag auszuführen."

Minervas Lungen weigerten sich plötzlich genügend Luft einzuatmen; ihr Mund wurde trocken, als sie Severus ansah, der noch immer wie erstarrt wirkte. Nur seine Augen sprühten vor Emotionen, während er sich mit Albus ein stummes Duell lieferte. Mit dem Mann, der ihm gerade befohlen hatte, ihn zu töten – um Severus' (unwichtig für diesen, davon war Minerva überzeugt) und Dracos (viel zu junges) Leben zu retten. Remus sprang auf, doch Minerva verstand die Worte kaum, die er mit kantigen Gesten unterstrich. Moody sah unruhig zwischen den Anwesenden hin und her und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

„_Ich weiß, dass mein in jedem Fall unvermeidliches Ableben einige Unbequemlichkeiten nach sich ziehen wird, doch das war es nicht, weshalb ich euch zusammengerufen habe."_

Minervas Verstand schien durch dichten Nebel blockiert, während Albus Remus freundlich bat, sich wieder zu setzen, bevor er fortfuhr:

„Voldemort wartet nur darauf, dass Harry sich ihm stellt und wie ihr wisst, gibt es anscheinend keine Alternative, die genau dies verhindern könnte. Und Harry ist nicht in der Lage, Okklumentik zu erlernen."

Die unausgesprochene Frage spiegelte sich auf drei Gesichtern wieder. Moody runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und stellte sie:

„Welche Relevanz hat Okklumentik?"

Die sonst so lebendigen Augen Albus Dumbledores nahmen einen dunkleren Ton an.

„Es ist leider eine Tatsache, dass Harry seine Emotionen… nicht wirklich für sich behalten kann. Manchmal scheint er fast wie ein offenes Buch. Und was ist bei einem Kampf mit einem solch begabten Legilimentor wie Voldemort hinderlicher?"

„Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte Minerva heiser. Sie fürchtete sich irrationalerweise vor der Antwort. Nur Sekunden später kannte sie den Grund dieser Furcht.

„Severus unterbreitete mir einen Vorschlag, der beinhaltet, dass Harry Voldemort entgegentritt, ohne zu wissen, dass er kämpfen soll. Und Voldemort wird glauben, dass er durch sein ureigenes Intrigenspiel Harry in seine Gewalt bringt."

Atemlose Stille folgte den Worten. Eine Stille, die gebrochen wurde, als Remus' Stuhl krachend zu Boden ging.

„Nein!"

Minerva, betäubt in ihrer Fassungslosigkeit, hörte bedrohliches Knurren, als Remus Severus an dessen Roben hochriss.

„Ich weiß, dass du James gehasst hast, aber lass Harry da raus!"

Wenn möglich, wurden Severus' Lippen noch schmaler. Kalte Wut sprach aus den zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Das hat nichts mit Potter zu tun. Es ist ein notwendiger Schachzug, wenn wir…"

„Verdammt, Snape – es ist nicht notwendig, Harry zu opfern! Nichts kann das rechtfertigen."

„Auch nicht der Sieg?", fragte Severus seidig und Remus' Hände krampften sich zusammen, schnürten Snape die Luft ab.

„Remus, ich würde dich wirklich ungern schocken müssen", mischte Albus sich gelassen ein und erlöste mit diesen wenigen Worten Minerva aus ihrer Starre. Erst jetzt wurde ihr mit voller Wucht klar, was sie tun wollten – was sie tun sollten!

„Albus, du kannst doch nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht haben", rief sie aufspringend aus. „Wir tun ihm damit Schreckliches an."

„Das Schlimmste. Doch haben wir eine Wahl?"

Die Bestürzung ließ Minervas Beine nachgeben. In Albus' Augen konnte sie den Zwiespalt, die Schuld erkennen – aber auch die Resignation.

„Es muss einen anderen Weg geben! Ich bin nicht damit einverstanden!" Remus ließ Severus los, der nach Luft schnappte, und sah die restlichen Ordensmitglieder herausfordernd an.

„Wenn du einen besseren Vorschlag hast, dann sag es", forderte Albus freundlich auf und Remus Schultern sackten herab.

„Wir verraten ihn, verdammt!"

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst."

„Aber…" Minervas Brust war wie zugeschnürt, als sie die verzweifelte Angst erkannte, die Remus' Trotz zu verdecken suchte.

„Ich sehe nur diese eine Möglichkeit", erklärte Albus leise und Remus' Widerstand schien zu bröckeln. 

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es übersteht", fuhr Albus fort.

Remus schüttelte aufgebracht den Kopf. Seine ganze Gestalt drückte die Abscheu aus, welche Minerva ebenfalls empfand. Und dennoch…

„Er wird daran zugrunde gehen!"

„Wir alle müssen Opfer bringen." Severus' belegte Stimme ließ Remus erneut herumwirbeln. Drohend baute er sich vor Snape auf. Minerva sah, wie Albus' Finger beiläufig nach seinem Zauberstab griffen.

„Und das sagst ausgerechnet du?"

„Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du irgendetwas über mich!"

Der Hass schien fast greifbar. Wie erhitzte Wellen ging er von den Männern aus. So viele Jahre unterdrückt, schien er jetzt regelrecht explodieren zu wollen. Den Atem anhaltend, bezwang Minerva den Drang, zwischen sie zu treten. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie der Orden auseinanderbrach.

„Ich würde gern hören, was Alastor zu sagen hat", unterbrach Albus die spannungsgeladene Stille.

Minervas sah, wie sich Remus' Blick beinahe flehentlich auf Alastor richtete, der bis jetzt noch kein Wort gesagt hatte. Der ehemalige Auror rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl herum und rieb sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die gefurchte Stirn.

„Ich würde Harry nur ungern ausliefern…" – In Remus' Augen glomm Hoffnung auf – „… wenn Albus jedoch keinen anderen Weg mehr sieht, bin ich einverstanden." Die Hoffnung auf einen Verbündeten erlosch, ließ nichts weiter als Entsetzen auf Remus' müden Zügen zurück. 

_  
„Dein Vertrauen ehrt mich, Alastor, allerdings werde ich diese Entscheidung von euch allen abhängig machen." Blaue Augen richteten sich auf Minerva, die lieber Hals über Kopf geflüchtet wäre, als sich der unvermeidlichen Frage zu stellen: „Was denkst du, Minerva?"_

Dass es Wahnsinn wäre, Harry zu verraten. Dass er es ihnen niemals verzeihen würde – zu Recht. Dass sie nicht derart über sein Leben entscheiden durften. Dass sie es nicht fertig bringen würde…

Ihre Zunge sollte sich weigern die Worte zu formen. Sie musste wie Remus alles daran setzen, Harry zu schützen; musste nach einem anderen Weg suchen. Der Sieg konnte dies nicht rechtfertigen. Der Zweck heiligte nicht die Mittel. Frieden durfte nicht jeden Preis kosten. Und dennoch...

„Ich bin einverstanden." Ihre Stimme klang fremd und rostig. Minerva schloss die Augen, wollte nicht länger in Remus' anklagende Miene sehen. Sie verurteilte sich ja selbst. Sich und alle anderen.

„Remus?"

Minerva hoffte, dass er stärker war. Dass er sich der Autorität Albus' entziehen könnte. Dass ihm Harry wichtiger war als Sieg und Freiheit. Minerva wurde bitterlich enttäuscht, als Remus nach langem Schweigen kaum hörbar seine Zustimmung flüsterte.

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen in dröhnender Lautlosigkeit. Selbst die kleinen Gerätschaften an den Wänden und in den Regalen gaben keinen Ton von sich.

Dann ergriff Alastor das Wort; er klang müde und abgeschlagen: „Er muss allerdings trainiert werden."

„Ja, ich habe auch schon einen geeigneten Platz ausgewählt."

„Das Kloster?"

„Wie soll es überhaupt funktionieren?"

„Mit Glück, Täuschung und einem Köder…"

Und die Entscheidung war gefallen.  
  
Die Erinnerung schmerzte. Dennoch verging kein Tag, an dem sie sich nicht erinnerte. Und mit jedem dieser Tage fiel es ihr schwerer, Remus ins Gesicht zu sehen. Sie hatte keinen anderen Weg gefunden, war nicht einen Fuß breit vom ursprünglichen Plan abgewichen. Sie hatte Remus angelogen. Wie sie Harry belog. Sich selbst.

„Professor McGonagall?"

Unnatürlich laut drang diese zittrige Stimme zu ihr durch und Minerva zuckte ertappt zusammen. Niemand sollte sich hier aufhalten. Niemand sollte wissen, was sich in dieser verlassenen Heidelandschaft verbarg. Niemand außer…

Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als zwei Frauen in den Schimmer des Lumos traten. Sie schienen sich gegenseitig zu stützen. Waren blass und schmutzig. Und sie waren allein. Minerva wurde es kalt vor Angst, als sie die jüngere Frau erkannte; braune Augen, die aufmerksam ihren Unterricht verfolgt hatten, und nun verzweifelt zu ihr aufsahen.

„Morag…"

ooOoo

Harrys Zeitgefühl hatte ihn scheinbar vollständig verlassen. Einzig die sich ausbreitende Finsternis verriet ihm, dass es inzwischen Nacht sein musste. Es schien ihm Stunden her zu sein, dass er mit heißen Wangen und noch immer keuchend einen Reinigungszauber gemurmelt hatte, der sowohl ihn als auch Draco von klebrigen Spuren gereinigt hatte. Jetzt befand Harry sich in einem verwirrenden Zustand träger Nervosität. Einerseits genoss er das beruhigende Gefühl, halb auf Draco zu liegen seine Wange gegen dessen Rippen gepresst, dem gleichmäßigem Herzschlag zu lauschen. Schlanke, lange Finger in seinem Haar. Einlullend tröstlich. Andererseits schien sein Blut aus lauter Schnatzen zu bestehen, kribbelte in seinen Gliedern. Pures Glück (und Stolz) verzog seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen. Harry war froh, dass die Dunkelheit es größtenteils vor Draco verbarg, ließ es ihn doch sicher wie einen Idioten erscheinen.

Stumm zeichnete Harry mit den Fingerkuppen Dracos knochiges Schlüsselbein nach. Er fühlte sich seltsam gehemmt. Trotz der Nähe. Trotz dessen, was sie getan hatten. Draco bewegte sich unruhig und Harry hob widerwillig den Kopf. Er hätte ewig so liegen können. Genau hier, in der finsteren Scheune, auf kühltrockenem Lehmboden, mit Dracos Händen in seinem Haar.

„Ist dir kalt?", krächzte Harry, heiser vom langen Schweigen. Er konnte Dracos Kopfschütteln nur schemenhaft erahnen.

„Nein."

Erleichtert senkte Harry seinen Kopf wieder, verbarg sein Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge und genoss es, Dracos Arme um sich zu spüren.

„Musst du nicht zurück? _Sie_ werden dich sicher suchen."

Die Bitterkeit war nicht zu überhören und Harry versteifte sich unwillkürlich. Draco unterließ es inzwischen, Ron und Hermine offen zu beleidigen, doch dieses _sie_ drückte eine solche Verachtung aus, dass es ebenso kränkend war.

„Ron wird denken, dass ich mal wieder nicht schlafen kann", erklärte Harry abweisend.

_Und er wird mich morgen wie immer mit diesem misstrauischem Blick ansehen. Anklagend, weil ich Geheimnisse vor ihm habe. Und ich werde wie immer nicht den Mut haben, ihm alles zu gestehen._

Unwillig schnaubend, wollte Draco von ihm abrücken und Harry schlang in grimmiger Entschlossenheit, ihn nicht gehen zu lassen, die Arme um Dracos Körper. All die Ängste und Zweifel, die so beständig an ihm nagten, brachen aus ihm heraus. Die Furcht, seine Freunde zu verlieren war groß. Der Gedanke jedoch, Draco zu verlieren, machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig.

„Was erwartest du von mir?", wiederholte Harry jene Worte, die Draco ihm einst entgegenschleudert hatte. Damals, nach ihrem ersten Kuss – es schien Jahre her zu sein, nicht wenige Wochen. „Soll ich es ihnen sagen? Ist es das was du willst?"

„Was ich will?", höhnte Draco. „Die Frage ist doch eher, was du willst!" Dracos Fingerspitzen glitten über Harrys Brust. „Willst du sie wissen lassen, dass du es magst, so von mir berührt zu werden?"

Harry biss sich seufzend auf die Lippen, während er zuließ, dass Draco ihn auf den Rücken zwang, sich auf ihn legte. Nein, dies wollte er sie nicht wissen lassen – nicht in dem Sinne. Und doch wollte er seine Treffen mit Draco ungestört durch schlechtes Gewissen verbringen. Diese wenige Zeit, die sie hatten, genießen.

„Weiß deine kleine rothaarige Freundin, wie empfindlich du hier bist?" Sanft biss Draco in eine Stelle unterhalb Harrys Ohr, bis dieser sich keuchend aufbäumte.

„Verdammt, Draco, du weißt genau, dass…"

„Was würde das Wiesel wohl sagen, wenn er sehen könnte wie du dich unter mir windest?", unterbrach Draco ihn rau, während seine Finger über Harrys Bauch tiefer glitten.

„Draco…"

„Sollen sie wissen, dass du um mehr bettelst? Dass es mein Name ist, den du rufst, ehe du unter meinen Fingern kommst? Was glaubst du, werden sie dazu sagen?"

Harry grub seine Nägel schmerzhaft in Dracos Schultern, als dieser kurz seine raue Zunge über Harrys Brust gleiten ließ. Er hasste den bösartigen Spott in Dracos Stimme. Hasste es, dass er durchschaut worden war.

„Sollen wir jetzt ins Kloster gehen? Ihnen Hand in Hand gegenübertreten? Bist du wirklich bereit, ihre abweisenden Blicke zu ertragen? Ihren Ekel? Ihren Hass?"

Harry warf den Kopf zurück, als er Dracos warmen Atem an seinem Bauch spürte. Zwischen Wut, Frustration und Lust hin- und hergerissen schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich… weiß es nicht…"

„Aber ich weiß es." Draco lachte humorlos und Harry zitterte vor Zorn und Erwartung. „Du könntest nie auf alles verzichten. Du würdest niemals auf deine Freunde verzichten!"

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

Harry bildete sich ein, dass Draco lächelte, bevor er den Kopf in Harrys Schoß senkte.

„Weil ich dich kenne."

ooOoo

Ignis hatte nicht gelogen. Sie trug Megan auch dann noch sicher und bequem, als diese der Schwere ihrer Augenlider nachgab. Das Gesicht in roter Haarflut vergraben, schwankte Megan im lähmenden Zustand zwischen Schlaf und Wachen. Wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit sie schweigend gelaufen waren, ehe Ignis das Wort ergriff:

„Gabriel schien wirklich beunruhigt"

„Sind sie das nicht alle, wenn der Unnennbare ins Spiel kommt?" Nurai klang gelassen, dennoch schwang ihrem Ton etwas Resigniertes bei.

„Vorhin klang die Herrin des Waldes kampflustiger."

„Pah, Nurai ist nicht verrückt! Und sie will die Kadi-Bakh nicht in ihrem Wald haben."

Seltsame Angst ließ Megan zittern, auch wenn sie den Ursprung nicht hätte benennen können. Die Silben schienen den Geschmack nach Blut zu tragen.

„Kadi-Bakh?", wiederholte Ignis. Megan spürte das Schaudern des starken Leibs unter sich. „Warum glaubst du, dass _er_ Kadi-Bakh schicken würde? Dass er sie unterwerfen könnte?"

„Weil Nurai sie in der Erinnerung des Menschenkindes gesehen hat."

Megan zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen, blinzelte gähnend. Die Sorge auf dem Gesicht Nurais erschreckte sie.

„Und du bist dir sicher?", fragte Ignis zweifelnd. „Vielleicht war es etwas anderes."

Die Furchen der Stirn vertieften sich, als Nurai ungeduldig schnaubend ihren Stock schwang.

„Kennst du noch andere Schattengestalten, die silberne Krallen ihr Eigen nennen können? Wenn ja, dann nur heraus damit!"

_Silberne Krallen..._

Megans Finger umklammerten wieder Ignis' Körper. Sie suchte Halt und Schutz zugleich, angesichts dieser Angst, die endlich einen Namen hatte.

Kadi-Bakh.

„Was sind das für... Dinger?", fragte Megan mit bebender Stimme. 

Nurais Blick huschte prüfend über ihr Gesicht. „Willst du die Geschichte hören, Menschenkind? Also schön. Nurai ist jetzt lang genug gewandert." Sie schritt energisch voran, bahnte sich ihren Weg durch Brombeersträucher, die scheinbar ihre stacheligen Ranken ergeben zu Boden senkten und betrat eine Lichtung.

Megans Mund klappte auf. Die Eiche, dieses seltsame Leuchten, selbst das Holz glühte noch.

„Wir sind im Kreis gelaufen?", fragte Megan fassungslos.

Nurai verdrehte schnaufend die Augen und Ignis' Lachen sandte Vibrationen durch Megans Körper.

„Die Lichtung ist immer dort, wo Nurai hingeht", erklärte die Zentaurin, während sie Megan absetzte und sanft Richtung Feuer schubste, welches Nurai leise murmelnd schürte.

Schüchtern setzte Megan sich ein Stück von der Hexe entfernt auf den Boden; die Knie an den Körper gezogen beobachtete sie die alte Frau. Fasziniert und ängstlich zugleich. Nurai ließ sich dicht neben Megan nieder und zog einige grüne Eicheln aus der Rocktasche. Neugierde nagte an Megan, bis sie eine der vielen Fragen, die ihr auf der Zunge brannten, aussprach.

„Warum nannte dieser Mann, Gabriel, dich Neutralität?"

Nurai biss prüfend in eine Eichelfrucht, verzog angewidert das Gesicht und spuckte aus.

„Weil das mein Name ist. Nurai ist Neutralität, sie mischt sich nicht ein."

„Sie würde es zumindest nicht zugeben", ergänzte Ignis spöttisch und duckte sich vor Nurais Stock, der ihr entgegengeschleudert wurde.

„Pah, geh und guck dir die Sterne an, dummes Maultier! Nurai hat dir aufgetragen, nach dem Rechten zu sehen! Wer konnte denn ahnen, dass du mir ein Menschenkind anschleppst!"

Trotz des barschen Tons blitzten die Augen der Waldhexe belustigt. Megan begriff, was sie ihr zu verdanken hatte und vergaß ihre Scheu. Die Arme um den mageren Körper geschlungen, vergrub sie, einen zittrigen Dank flüsternd, ihr Gesicht an der runzeligen Haut des Halses. Knorrige Finger glitten beruhigend durch ihr schmutziges Haar.

„Hmpf, kein Grund gleich sentimental zu werden. Und verrate das bloß niemandem – ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren!"

Grinsend richtete Megan sich auf. Nurai erinnerte sie seltsamerweise ein wenig an Draco, der sich auch immer hinter einer Maske der Gleichgültigkeit verschanzte.

„Ich werde es nicht weitersagen", erklärte sie ernsthaft.

Nurai zerzauste ihr schnaubend das Haar. „Das will Nurai auch gehofft haben! Und jetzt lass Nurai noch ein wenig sehen."

Megan biss sich auf die Lippen. Ihr behagte es nicht, dass Nurai in ihren Erinnerungen herumfuhrwerkte, andererseits wollte sie der Alten nicht vor den Kopf stoßen.

„Na komm, Nurai will nur sehen, nichts mehr verändern."

Zögerlich nickend ließ Megan zu, dass Nurais Finger sich auf ihre Stirn legten.

_Ihre Mutter sah sie an, mit erwartungsvollen Augen; ihre Lippen formten stumm den kinderleichten Zauberspruch, den Megan vollbringen sollte. Der Zauberstab lag fremd und schwer in ihrer viel zu kleinen Hand. Nicht einmal einen blassen Funken konnte sie ihm entlocken – und die Lippen ihrer Mutter waren nur noch ein enttäuschter Strich._

„Pah, dumme Frau, stellt die falschen Ansprüche…"

_Der Schmerz in ihrer Wange war scharf und kalt. Das blonde Mädchen, das sie geohrfeigt hatte wirkte zunächst erschrocken über die eigene Tat, doch anscheinend angestachelt durch das Johlen der anderen Kinder verzog sich ihr Mund zu einem höhnischen Grinsen, bevor sie in die Squib-Rufe einstimmte._

„Schlimm, schlimm…"

_Sie fürchtete sich ein wenig vor ihm. Die anderen sagten, er sei ein Todesser. Aber das schmale Gesicht sah eher müde denn bösartig aus, also setzte sie sich neben ihm ins hohe Gras – die anderen Kinder würden wegbleiben, wenn sie bei ihm war._

„Ah, da haben wir einen der beiden… Wo ist der andere?"

_Das Zeichen auf der weißen Haut schien lebendig; es wand sich wie eine echte Schlange. Sie streckte die Hand danach aus, glitt mit den Fingerkuppen über die dunklen Konturen._

„Hat es wehgetan?"

„Was zum Teufel tust du da, Malfoy?"

Erschrocken über den schneidenden Ton zuckte sie zurück und sah in grüne, zornsprühende Augen, die hasserfüllt Draco fixierten. Dunkles Haar umgab das kantig verspannte Gesicht, und auf der Stirn die Blitznarbe.

„Interessant, ein Diener des Unnennbaren und der sogenannte Auserwählte. Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht?"

_Sie drehte Draco beleidigt den Rücken zu, der es jedoch nicht zu bemerken schien. Er war viel zu vertieft in die hitzige Diskussion darüber, welche Spielzüge beim Quiddich jetzt am effektivsten waren. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie Draco. Er hatte sich auf den Boden niedergelassen, an die Scheunenwand gelehnt, und legte seinen Standpunkt dar, indem er krakelige Skizzen in den Staub zeichnete, während Harry, den Rücken gegen Dracos Brust gepresst, verneinend den Kopf schüttelte. Das Gefühl, allein zu sein breitete sich in ihr aus, schien ihren Magen mit kaltem Eis zu füllen._

Leises Lachen drang an Megans Ohr, warme Finger strichen ihr tröstend über die Stirn.

„Ah, soviel Eifersucht in solch einem kleinen Herzen. Solltest jetzt schlafen, Menschkind. Ist genug für heute. Nurai erzählt dir ein anderes Mal von den Schatten…"

Wie dunkle Wasser schlug die Müdigkeit über Megan zusammen. Es gab kein Entrinnen. Keine Wut mehr. Es gab nur beruhigenden Herzschlag und sanft gemurmelte Worte. Megan glitt leicht über die Grenze zu Morpheus' Reich. Und sie glaubte schon zu träumen, als sie Nurais Stimme erneut vernahm:

„Sag mir, Ignis, was verraten die Sterne jetzt über Harry Potter?"

ooOoo

Harry, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, diese Nacht bei Draco zu verbringen, und dem Unwillen, sich Rons Fragen zu stellen, zerquetschte beinahe Draco Hand, als sie das Kloster im Schutz der Dunkelheit betraten. Erst ein unwilliger Laut Dracos brachte ihn zu Besinnung. Harry wollte gerade zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzten, als hinter ihnen Schritte und murmelnde Stimmen laut wurden.

Einen Augenblick lang war er wie erstarrt, panisch klammerte Harry sich an die schlanken Finger Dracos, der ihn geistesgegenwärtig in eine schmale Nische zerrte. An die Wand gepresst, die Arme um den Körper des jeweils anderen geschlungen, warteten sie atemlos darauf, dass die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden vorüberzog.

Die Stimmen wurden lauter und Harry stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass eine davon McGonagall gehörte. Unwillkürlich zog er Draco dichter an sich heran, konnte dessen schnellen Herzschlag an seinen Rippen spüren, den keuchenden Atem an seinem Ohr.

Flackerndes Licht beleuchtete schwach Minervas ernstes Gesicht – und das von (Harrys Innereien verkrampften sich) Morag McDougal. Draco wandte den Kopf und wurde ganz steif in Harrys Armen.

„Und wo ist…", setzte Minerva zaudernd an, doch sie wurde von Morags Mutter unterbrochen.

„Mein Mann und Megan sind tot", erklärte sie in seltsam kaltem Tonfall. Ihre Züge wirkten starr wie eine Maske. „Die Todesser, die unser Dorf zerstörten, haben meinen Mann getötet und Megan mitgenommen. Ich muss Ihnen nicht erklären, was das bedeutet."

Harry hörte nur noch das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren. Kälte und Hitze schossen beinahe zeitgleich durch seinen Körper. Fassungslos darüber, was er soeben erfahren hatte, sah er Draco an, der mit aufgerissenen Augen ins Leere sah.

Das Licht entfernte sich, und mit ihm die Stimmen und Schritte. Harry schluckte. Megans Verschwinden (_nein, nicht tot, sie darf nicht tot sein_), lag wie ein kalter Stein in seinem Magen, drückte ihm die Luft ab. Und Draco… Draco stieß sich so plötzlich von Harry ab, dass dieser getaumelt wäre, hätte er nicht die Wand im Rücken gehabt. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte Harry die verzweifelte Trauer in Dracos Augen erkennen, dann legte sich ein eiserner Schleier darüber.

_„Es war meine Schuld, Potter! Morag hat ihren Eltern erzählt, mit wem Megan ihre Zeit verbringt. Deshalb hatten sie es so verdammt eilig, ihre Tochter von hier fortzubringen. Sie wollten Megan schützen – vor mir!" _

Unsicher streckte Harry eine Hand aus, doch Draco wich wie ein verwundetes Tier zitternd zurück.

„Fass mich nicht an."

Worte, so hasserfüllt geflüstert, dass sie beinahe wirklich körperlich zu verletzen drohten. Harry konnte sich denken, was in Draco vorging – und er war nicht bereit, ihn jetzt allein zu lassen. Er machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Draco zu.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Im Dämmerlicht der Fackeln konnte Harry erkennen, wie sich Dracos Hände zu Fäusten ballten. Entspannten. Wieder ballten.

„Draco, ich weiß wie…"

Harry biss sich auf die Zunge, als seine Rücken mit der Wand kollidierte. Er hatte die Bewegung Dracos nicht gesehen, so unerwartet war er vorgeschnellt. Jetzt klammerten sich lange Finger an Harrys Hemdkragen fest und metallisch-salziges Blut sammelte sich in seinem Mund.

„Du weißt gar nichts von mir, Potter!", zischte Draco. „Nicht das Geringste! Megan war nichts weiter als ein dummes lästiges Mädchen, das nicht einmal zaubern konnte. Eine Squib. Genauso wenig wert wie ein dreckiger Muggel!" 

Nur das Wissen, dass es Trauer war, die Draco dazu hinriss, brav aufzusagen, was ihm eingetrichtert worden war (_Verteidigungsmechanismus... um nicht durchzudrehen_), hielt Harry davon ab, seine Faust in dessen Magen zu rammen.

„Meinst du, ich bin blind, Draco?", fragte Harry erzwungen ruhig. „Ich kenne dich!"

Die grauen Augen verengten sich, als Draco Harry losließ. Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, machte Draco kehrt und ließ Harry allein zurück, der ihm wenige Sekunden Vorsprung gewährte, bevor er ihm folgte.

Jegliche Gedanken an Ron und Ausreden waren ausgelöscht. Es war Harry schlicht egal. Es war ihm egal, ob er gesehen wurde, wie er Dracos Zimmer betrat. In der undurchdringlichen Finsternis tastete er sich bis zum Bett vor, wo er Draco als zuckendes Bündel fand. Harry sagte kein Wort, als er ihn in die Arme schloss.

Er sagte kein Wort, als kalte Finger sich verzweifelt an ihm festklammerten. Dracos Atem war warm an seinem Hals. Tief, zwanghaft unter Kontrolle gehalten, doch kein Laut war zu hören.

Und Harry sagte kein Wort, als sein Hemd mit bittersalziger Flüssigkeit durchnässt wurde.

Tbc…

**A/N: Es war mir wichtig einzubringen, dass einer der Horkruxe meiner Meinung nach Rowenas Zauberstab ist, weil es in den Büchern einige Indizien gibt. Bleibt nur abzuwarten, ob ich recht behalte – das siebte Harry Potter-Buch ist ja in greifbare Nähe gerückt **

**Und nein, nicht der übliche Evil! Dumbledore – so einfach mache ich es mir nicht g**


	20. Schuld

Ähm, ja, ich bin es tatsächlich Ich könnte jetzt mit tausend Ausreden kommen, warum das Kapitel so lange gebraucht hat – ich begnüge mich mit zweien: Zwei Betas im Urlaub und diese faule Autorin hier, die es nicht geschafft hat, das Kapitel vorher fertig zu haben ;o)

Ach ja: Da ich Bd. 7 gelesen habe, kann ich sagen, dass Feuertanz jetzt komplett und vollständig AU ist! (Wat'n Glück g)

Vielen Dank an:

**Buecher-FF-Wurm:** Macht doch nichts, dass du erst jetzt ein Review schreibst – ich freue mich deswegen nicht weniger ;o) Ich hoffe, die PM ist angekommen?

**FirstKiss:** Draco ist eben Perfektionist **g** Megan ist ja auf dem Weg ins Kloster, und mir graut rein schreibtechnisch jetzt schon vor der Szene, wenn sie dort ankommt. Die Kitschgefahr ist da groß ;o) Harry wurde nicht entdeckt – in die Ecke gedrängt wird er in diesem Kapitel trotzdem **g**

**Blub**: **g **Danke

**Zissy:** **lol** Ich bin ungefähr ne Meile an der Wahrheit vorbeigeschossen, was den Zauberstab betrifft. „Ein Malfoy weint nicht" Ist das Canon oder Fanon? Ich erinner mich da an eine Szene in Bd.6, in der er auch geheult hat **g**

**Lute: **Vielen Dank für das Lob! Äh, Harry und Draco im zweiten Kapitel zum Paar zu machen, hab' ich zwar auch schon gebracht, aber dann nur in Crack oder PwPs **g**

James/Severus ist wirklich nicht jedermanns Pairing, und wenn du die Stellen überspringst ist es okay ;o)

**MyHeartache:** Die meisten Klosterbewohner stehen auf Harrys Seite, irgendwie. Und lange geheim halten kann man so eine Bombe auf so engem Raum auch nicht… warten wir es ab **g **Aber ich denke, es wird irgendwie, irgendwann alles gut werden ;o)

ooOoo

_Spinnenartige, kalte Finger glitten über die weiße Haut ihres Rückens, strichen wirres Haar beiseite, lösten Schauder aus – und Ekel._

„_Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, Lucius' Loyalität auf die Probe zu stellen und gleichzeitig dem Potterbalg eine weitere Lektion zu erteilen."_

_Die seidenen Laken, auf denen sie lag, raschelten leise, als ihre Hände sich darin verkrampften. Ein winziges Zeichen ihrer Abscheu. _

„_Was soll ich tun?"_

_Ihr Blick fixierte zusammengerollte Pergamentrollen, die auf dem Schreibtisch lagen. Pures Wissen bargen sie. Belohnung und Preis für ihre Dienste. _

_Ein Flüstern an ihrem Ohr, ihrer Wange und es kostete sie alle Kraft, sich der Berührung des Lords nicht zu entziehen._

„_Das Mädchen, Bellatrix. Bring mir dieses Mädchen, von dem du mir erzählt hast."_

ooOoo

Harry bemerkte den misstrauischen Ausdruck in Rons Augen, die sein zerknittertes Hemd kritisch musterten und seufzte innerlich. Er verabscheute das, was jetzt unweigerlich folgen würde: Lügen, die weitere Lügen nach sich ziehen würden. Und er wusste nicht, wie lange er dafür noch die Kraft aufbrachte.

„Hast du wieder in der Scheune geschlafen?"

„Ja", beantwortete Harry einsilbig Rons Frage, während er sich setzte.

Sein Blick huschte unstet über die Tische, doch Draco war nirgendwo zu sehen. Kaltes Eis breitete sich in Harrys Magen aus und in seinen Beinen kribbelte es vor unterdrücktem Verlangen, einfach aufzuspringen, um Draco zu suchen.

Harry konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann genau er eingeschlafen war, wie lange sich Draco stumm und zitternd an ihn geklammert hatte. Aber er konnte sich noch zu gut an das gallenbittere Gefühl erinnern, als er allein erwacht war. Draco hatte sich fortgeschlichen, hatte Harrys Trost nicht länger gewünscht, vielleicht nie gewollt.

„Mit wem?" Rons plötzlich so scharfe Stimme riss Harry zurück ins Hier und Jetzt, kalte Angst trocknete seinen Mund aus.

„Ron, das ist allein Harrys Angelegenheit!", fuhr Hermine aufgebracht dazwischen.

„Nicht, wenn er meine Schwester damit verletzt!"

Perplex blinzelnd warf Harry Ginny einen kurzen Blick zu, sah die zusammengepressten Lippen, die Nässe in ihren Augen – und erkannte die Lüge.

_Selbst wenn es nie mehr so wird wie damals, ich möchte dich nicht als Freund verlieren._

„Aber ich dachte… dachte…"

Ron schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, brachte Geschirr und Besteck zum Klirren und unterbrach Harrys gestammelte Überlegung.

„Zu ihr sagst du, du kannst nicht mit ihr zusammen sein, weil du sie nicht in Gefahr bringen willst, aber andererseits treibst du dich Nacht für Nacht mit Gott weiß wem herum! Und das soll sie verstehen? Warum die Geheimnistuerei? Wer ist _sie_?"

Zornsprühende Augen bewiesen Harry, dass Ron mit seiner Geduld am Ende war, dass er Ginny um jeden Preis schützen, dass er Antworten wollte.

Jetzt.

Und Harry blieb so stumm wie ein Fisch, obwohl in seinem Verstand Dracos Name widerhallte wie ein endloses Echo. Doch er glaubte auch Dracos Stimme zu hören – so als säße dieser neben ihm, bösartig flüsternd:

_Bist du wirklich bereit, ihre abweisenden Blicke zu ertragen? Ihren Ekel? Ihren Hass?_

Harry leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. „Niemand. Da ist niemand. Ich brauche nur Zeit für mich selbst." Er hasste sich selbst für die Heuchelei. Dafür, dass er Draco verleugnete.

Hermine senkte betroffen den Kopf. Ron sprang auf und lehnte sich, vor unterdrückter Wut zitternd, über den Tisch, seine Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres Zischen:

„Hast du heute schon in den Spiegel gesehen, Harry? Wenn nicht, dann mach das und sieh dir deinen Hals genau an, bevor du mich das nächste Mal verarschen willst!"

Er konnte spüren, wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht zurückwich, nur um mit voller Macht zurückzukehren, seine Wangen brennen zu lassen. Harry bekam den irrsinnigen Eindruck, dass alle Anwesenden ihn und Ron anstarrten.

_Dracos Lippen an seiner Kehle, Zähne an seinem Hals…_

Kein Wort kam über Harrys taube Lippen und Ron wandte sich schnaubend ab, als Hermines Finger sich fest um dessen Handgelenk schlossen.

„Setz dich bitte wieder hin, Ron", sagte sie leise. Ihre Augen waren hart und kompromisslos, straften die Bitte Lüge. „Es ist Harrys Angelegenheit, und gerade du, als sein Freund, hast nicht das Recht, eine Antwort zu erzwingen. Harry wird es uns erzählen, wenn er soweit ist."

Die Erleichterung ließ Harry schwindeln – doch Hermines unerwartete Hilfe verstärkte das schlechte Gewissen um ein Vielfaches.

Ron zögerte länger als nur einen Moment, bevor er nachgab und sich missmutig auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Enttäuschung und Anklage wider.

„Du hast mir früher immer alles erzählt!"

„Ich…"

_Ich kann es nicht – noch nicht. Irgendwann, vielleicht…_

Ron seufzte nur und murmelte: „Okay, Kumpel", bevor er schlechtgelaunt nach einem weiteren Toast griff.

Die Stimmung am Tisch blieb angespannt, auch wenn Hermine sich bemühte, unverfängliche Konversation zu betreiben. Etwas hatte sich zwischen sie gedrängt.

Ein schmaler Schatten.

ooOoo

Remus presste kopfschüttelnd seine Finger an die pochenden Schläfen.

„Nein, Neville, das werde ich nicht zulassen. Es ist zu gefährlich!"

„Aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit."

Nevilles runde Wangen waren gerötet, was teils Zorn, teils Aufregung bedeuteten konnte. Seine Finger deuteten auf den rot markierten Punkt auf der Karte.

„Ich muss sie nur durch diesen Gang locken und diese Tür hier hinter ihr verschließen", erklärte Neville wohl zum hundertsten Mal.

_Und dabei darf sie dich nicht erwischen._

„Zu gefährlich", wiederholte Remus stur. Inzwischen bereute er es, seine Zustimmung gegeben zu haben. Die Sorge um Neville war zu groß. „Du unterschätzt Bellatrix anscheinend. Was, wenn sie dich einfach nur tötet, anstatt dir zu folgen?"

_Wie könnte ich mit dieser Schuld leben?_

„Dazu müsste sie mich erst einmal kriegen!" Nevilles Augen sahen ihm entschlossen entgegen.

_Wie konnte ich auch nur mit dem Gedanken spielen, dich diesem Wagnis auszusetzen?_

„Dieser Gang, der zu dem Innenhof führt, scheint schmal zu sein – ein gut gezielter Fluch reicht aus, Neville."

_Und du scheinst zu vergessen, dass sie nicht allein sein wird._

„Ich kann den Schildzauber!"

„Der dich weder vor Cruciatus noch vor Avada Kedavra schützt."

_So viele unsichere Faktoren, die ich vorher nicht bedacht habe._

„Aber…" Nevilles Schultern sackten herab. „Aber eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht."

„Ich könnte sie während des Kampfes stellen", wies Remus Neville auf die offensichtlichste Möglichkeit hin.

„Und was, wenn der Kampf tatsächlich bei Vollmond stattfindet?"

_Dann solltest du dich von mir fernhalten…_

„Dann werde ich wohl nicht teilnehmen können", antwortete Remus bitter.

Nevilles Mund öffnete sich, scheinbar, um seinen Protest kundzutun, als ein knappes Klopfen ihn unterbrach.

Remus warf Neville einen warnenden Blick zu, ließ die Karte mit sparsamen Handgriffen in seinem Schreibtisch verschwinden und bat seinen Besucher herein. Es war nicht Tonks' Anblick, der seine Brust zusammenzog, einen galligen Geschmack in seinem Mund auslöste: Es war der misstrauische Ausdruck in ihren Augen, als sie Neville entdeckte.

„Störe ich?"

Er konnte die Anstrengung, die Worte neutral klingen zulassen, förmlich spüren. So wie er die unausgesprochene Frage spüren konnte – den Vorwurf.

„Nein. Neville und ich können ein anderes Mal über die Kelpies reden."

Tonks' Augenbrauen hoben sich leicht, doch Neville nickte nur blinzelnd und verließ den Raum. Allein mit Tonks wurde Remus plötzlich bewusst, dass die Spannung zwischen ihnen fast greifbar war. Dennoch schwieg er, wollte ihr den ersten Schritt überlassen. Er erkannte das schwache Zittern ihrer Hände, als sie sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich.

Tristes Mausbraun.

Wieder verspürte Remus dieses beißend schlechte Gewissen; er hatte ihr nicht derart wehtun wollen.

„Ich wollte mich verabschieden."

Die ruhig ausgesprochenen Worte überraschten Remus nicht. Er hatte geahnt, dass sie nicht bleiben würde.

„Minerva bat mich, Ollivander ausfindig zu machen", fuhr Tonks gepresst fort, als Remus beharrlich schwieg. „Wir wissen jetzt, was der Horkrux ist – zumindest glauben wir, es zu wissen."

„Was?" Remus sprang auf, überbrückte mit wenigen Schritten die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Als Tonks zurückwich, blieb er abrupt stehen, zwang sich dazu, ihr den gewünschten Abstand zuzugestehen. „Woher… ich meine…"

„Minerva hat es mir eben erst gesagt", unterbrach ihn Tonks. „Sie ist fest davon überzeugt, dass es sich um den Zauberstab Rowenas handelt und dass es Ollivander ist, der ihn aufbewahrt."

Die Stirn gerunzelt schüttelte Remus den Kopf. Trotz allem was zwischen ihnen stand, erdrückte die Sorge ihn beinahe.

„Und wo willst du beginnen? Was, wenn er zu Du- weißt- schon- wem gehört? Du solltest nicht allein gehen."

Tonks' ungläubiges Lachen schnitt kalt und scharf durch die Luft.

„Machst du dir etwa _Sorgen_? Ich kann auf mich aufpassen, vielen Dank auch!"

Der Schmerz in ihren Augen ließ Remus in ganzem Ausmaß erkennen, wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte. „Tonks…" Hilflos hob er die Hände, nicht fähig die Entfernung zu überwinden, in keiner Hinsicht – ebenso wenig wie er ihr die Gewissheit darüber nehmen konnte, wem sein Herz gehörte.

Schon immer gehört hatte.

„Nein! Ich will es gar nicht hören." Auf Tonks' Wangen breiteten sich hektische Flecken aus, als sie rückwärts zur Tür ging. „Ich wollte mich nur verabschieden… weil es… weil ich nicht einfach so gehen wollte."

Remus konnte die bröckelnde Selbstbeherrschung sehen, die verdächtig glänzenden Augen, das Beben ihrer Lippen, bevor sie sich umwandte.

„Tonks?"

„Was?" Ihre Finger umklammerten die Türklinke so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß schimmerten.

„Pass auf dich auf."

Ein kurzes Straffen der schmalen Schultern, dann nickte sie und wenige Augenblicke später war Remus wieder allein.

_Was tue ich mir an? Was tue ich allen anderen an? Deinetwegen... Für dich..._

ooOoo

Minervas schweißnassen Händen drohten Schwert und Zauberstab zu entgleiten, so sehr zitterten sie. Der Wald, der s_ein_ Domizil umgab, war merkwürdig lautlos. Als gäbe es kein Leben in ihm – nicht einmal Blättergeraschel war zu vernehmen und Minerva wurde mit jeder Minute des Wartens, die verstrich, unruhiger. Der Geruch von Lehm und Moos erinnerte sie an Tod, an Verderben – an den Herrn jener Festung, die jenseits des Waldes lag. Sie wagte es nicht, Lumos zu verwenden, die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden, war zu groß, und Minerva war dankbar für das Mondlicht, welches durch die Blätterkronen der Bäume auf den Boden fiel.

Hinter ihr brach ein trockener Zweig unter lautlosen Füßen und Minerva wirbelte herum – Schwert und Stab kampfbereit erhoben.

„Was ist so dringend, dass das neue Oberhaupt des Ordens sich auf das Wagnis einlässt, den Grund und Boden des Dunklen Lords zu betreten?", fragte eine klare, beherrschte Stimme, die nicht Severus Snape gehörte.

Atemlos und mit klopfenden Herzen beobachtete Minerva, wie die schlanke Gestalt näher kam, ins kalte, diffuse Licht trat und mit einer knappen Bewegung der feingliedrigen Finger die Kapuze abstreifte. Helles, langes Haar floss über Schultern und Rücken, umgab das abweisende Gesicht Narzissa Malfoys wie mondbeschienenes Wasser. Sie streckte Minerva ihre leeren Hände entgegen.

„Wie Sie sehen, bin ich unbewaffnet. Severus schickt mich, da er selbst… unter Beobachtung steht."

Minervas Zauberstab zitterte, doch ihre Stimme blieb fest: „Er hat nichts dergleichen in seinen Briefen erwähnt."

„Ist es von Bedeutung, wer die Nachrichten entgegennimmt?"

Mit einem Schnauben senkte Minerva ihre Waffen um wenige Zoll.

„Es ist von Bedeutung, zu wissen, wen er sonst noch eingeweiht hat!"

Schmal lächelnd ging Narzissa auf Minerva zu, die den Eindruck hatte von einem Raubtier taxiert zu werden, nicht von einer unbewaffneten, fragil erscheinenden Frau.

„Nur meinen Mann und mich, da dieser _Plan_ unsere Familie… sagen wir: massiv involviert." Eine helle Augenbraue hob sich spöttisch. „Oh, und natürlich kämpfen wir auf der Seite des Ordens, wenn einem die Wahl so _leicht_ gemacht wird." Blanker Zorn färbte Narzissas blaue Augen plötzlich dunkler, als sie Minerva ablehnend musterte. „Wie geht es meinem Sohn?"

„Er ist in Sicherheit", antwortete Minerva hilflos. Sie hatte sich auf ein Wiedersehen mit Snape eingestellt, nicht auf diese Konfrontation mit einer von Furcht und Wut zerrissenen Mutter. Ihr schoss die Frage durch den Kopf, ob Narzissa sich darüber bewusst war, dass dieser Plan Severus' Idee gewesen war – zumindest größtenteils.

„Ja, aber wie lange noch?", fragte Narzissa humorlos lachend. Sie warf ihren Kopf zurück und fuhr mit gebieterischer Stimme fort: „Außerdem war das keine Antwort auf meine Frage!"

Die Lippen aufeinander pressend, schwieg Minerva. Was sollte sie sagen? Dass Draco blasser und dünner war als je zuvor? Dass ihr die Blicke, die er Harry zuwarf Sorgen bereiteten? Dass die Blicke, mit denen Harry Draco betrachtete ihr Herz in heller Angst flattern ließen? Dass sich vielleicht mehr zwischen ihnen abspielte, als Minerva wusste. Mehr, als irgendjemand wusste oder auch nur ahnte?

„Es geht ihm gut", log sie gepresst. „Er ist sich seiner Verantwortung bewusst."

Einen Moment lang mutmaßte Minerva, Narzissa würde die Lüge erkennen; der biegsame Körper spannte sich an wie zum Sprung bereit – dann atmete die blonde Frau zitternd aus und die Spannung verflüchtigte sich.

Fast.

„Also? Was soll ich Snape überbringen?"

„Dies hier." Minerva hob das Schwert Gryffindors hoch und konnte einen bitteren Unterton nicht ganz aus ihrer Stimme vertreiben: „Sagen Sie Severus, er… Harry kann es nicht… er ist nicht in der Lage, den Todesfluch auszuführen."

Sie übergab der Todesserin nach kurzem Zögern das Schwert und Narzissas kaltes Lachen schnitt durch die Stille wie eine Peitschenschnur.

„Hat der Orden etwa Angst, dass sein _Opferlamm_ versagt? Ist das etwa euer Notfallplan?"

„Harry ist kein Lamm, das zur Schlachtbank geführt wird!", rief Minerva aufgebracht. Sie erkannte die Wahrheit hinter den höhnischen Worten, wusste um ihre eigene Hilflosigkeit, um ihre Schuld. „Er wird vorbereitet! Ich… wir tun unser Möglichstes ihn zu schützen. Er ist…"

„Nichts weiter als eine Schachfigur. Wie Sie eine sind – wie _Draco_ eine ist!"

Narzissa war schnell und Minerva verfluchte sich selbst, die Frau unterschätzt zu haben. Noch bevor das neue Ordensoberhaupt die Chance hatte zu reagieren, drückte sich das kühle Metall des Schwertes an ihren Hals.

Herablassend lächelnd drehte Narzissa ihr Handgelenk, kratzte mit der Klinge über Minervas Haut ohne sie zu verletzen. Alle heißblütigen Emotionen wie Hass und Zorn waren aus Narzissas Antlitz verbannt – man sah nur noch kühle Berechnung. Sie stand so dicht bei Minerva, dass diese die Körperwärme der anderen Frau durch die Roben hindurch spüren konnte; ebenso wie den warmen Atem auf ihren Wangen. Narzissas Blick war zwingend, als sie sprach:

„Abgesehen davon, dass Sie meinen Sohn benutzen, gibt es noch etwas, was der Klärung bedarf, Teuerste."

„Und das wäre?", fragte Minerva durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Ich verlange, dass meine Familie vor dem Ministerium sicher ist, gleichgültig, ob Potter lebt oder stirbt. Wie Sie wissen, wird Lucius noch immer gesucht und auch Draco trägt das Dunkle Mal – ich verlange, dass Sie sich für meine Familie verbürgen!"

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht versprechen." Minerva wagte es nicht, auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. „Derzeit hält das Ministerium auch den Orden für seinen Feind."

Narzissas Schwerthand zitterte kaum merklich, so wie Minervas zuvor, ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.

„Wollen Sie mir tatsächlich weismachen, dass Sie den Dunklen Lord ohne Hilfe des Ministeriums bekämpfen wollen?"

„Nein." McGonagall leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, war nicht in der Lage, den Blickkontakt zu brechen. „Ich werde mit dem Ministerium in Kontakt treten, wenn die Zeit reif ist."

„Ein ausgezeichneter Augenblick, um die Immunität der Familie Malfoy zu erbitten!"

„Ich… ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende versuchen, dies zu erreichen."

„Welch beruhigende Zusicherung!", spottete Narzissa, doch sie trat einen Schritt zurück; die Schwertspitze richtete sich gen Boden und Minerva ließ die angehaltene Luft erleichtert entweichen.

„Genügt es nicht, dass meine Familie sich in Gefahr begibt? Wissen Sie eigentlich, was Sie von Draco verlangen? Können Sie es sich auch nur im Geringsten vorstellen, was es ihn kosten wird, Potter zu verraten? Hierher zu bringen?"

Fast wäre der Zauberstab aus Minervas plötzlich so kalten Fingern geglitten, als sie sich der Bedeutung dieser Worte bewusst wurde. Fassungslos den Kopf schüttelnd, fasste sie sich an die Kehle, die zu eng war, als dass sie hätte sprechen können.

_Sie weiß es! Sie weiß was wirklich vorgeht!_

„Woher…?"

„Snape!", spuckte Narzissa ihr verächtlich entgegen. „Er wusste es. Und wenn ich mir Ihr bleiches Gesicht so ansehe, wussten Sie es auch!"

„Nein… aber ich habe es geahnt."

„Und dennoch haben Sie…" Narzissa brach ab, umklammerte den Schwertgriff mit beiden Händen, schien den letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung in sich zu suchen, damit Minerva nicht hier und jetzt ihr Leben verlor. „Und dennoch haben Sie dies von Draco verlangt! Sie und Snape!"

„Ja." Mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern brachte Minerva nicht über die blutleeren Lippen. „Was für eine Wahl hätte Snape auch treffen sollen, als der Dunkle Lord Dracos Tod beschloss? Er überzeugte ihn, dass Draco doch noch von Nutzen sein könnte…"

Minerva bemerkte die bebenden Hände Narzissas und Mitleid wallte in ihr auf. Sie konnte die Sorgen und Ängste dieser Frau mehr als nur verstehen – waren doch ihre eigenen ähnlicher Natur. Hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Drang, dieses Monster namens Voldemort endlich das Handwerk zu legen und dem Wunsch jene, die man liebte, zu schützen.

„Und es hat so hervorragend gepasst, nicht wahr?", fragte Narzissa bitter, doch sie verlangte gar nicht nach einer Antwort. „Sie hatten plötzlich den perfekten Köder – für _beide_!"Sie lächelte. Ein schmales wissendes Lächeln, das Minerva einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, die feinen Haare in ihrem Nacken sich aufstellen ließ.

„Wer versichert Ihnen eigentlich, dass Draco Potter nicht schon längst eingeweiht hat? Dass er Ihnen nicht schon längst in den Rücken gefallen ist – oder es noch tun wird?"

Wieder sah Minerva diese Blicke vor sich, mit denen Draco und Harry sich ansahen, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet glaubten. Brennend. Verzweifelt. Liebend.

Es gab nur einen einzigen Fakt, der ihr Dracos Loyalität zusicherte. Minerva sah Narzissa gerade in die Augen, ein stummes Duell, bevor sie jene Tatsachen aussprach, die sie beide kannten:

„Weil er weiß, dass er, wenn er versagt, seine Eltern zum Tode verurteilt."

ooOoo

Megans nackte, schmutzige Füße schmerzten, obwohl sie den größten Teil des Weges auf Ignis' Rücken zurückgelegt hatte. Dabei hatte sie tapfer sein wollen, hatte neben Nurai laufen wollen, die schon den ganzen Tag in sich gekehrt gewirkt hatte, mit gerunzelter Stirn in den klaren wolkenlosen Himmel gesehen hatte. Megan war humpelnd neben der alten Frau hergestolpert, hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen, bis Ignis sie mit einem unwilligen Schnauben hochgehoben hatte.

Jetzt saß Megan auf der inzwischen vertrauten Lichtung und beobachtete die ungewohnt stille Nurai aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Megan schüchtern. Noch immer fühlte sie sich seltsam befangen und geborgen zugleich in Gegenwart der Waldhexe.

Nurai sah auf und für einen Moment glaubte Megan, Angst und Sorge in ihren Augen zu erkennen, dann lächelte Nurai und der Eindruck verging.

„Ah, die alte Nurai hat Hirngespinste. Sieht Gespenster – Risse im Hosghaj, wo keine sind. Nichts, was ein kleines Menschenkind verstehen würde."

Die faltigen Gesichtszüge musternd, legte Megan den Kopf schief und zog die Nase kraus.

„Und was ist dieses… Hosghaj?" Ihre Zunge stolperte über die ungewohnt rauen Silben.

In Nurais ungläubiges Schnauben mischte sich das warme Lachen von Ignis, die Megan gegenüber am Feuer saß und spöttisch beide Augenbrauen hob.

„Willst du das Menschenkind tatsächlich einweihen, Nurai?"

Ihr Ton war ungewöhnlich bissig. Zwischen Zentaurin und Waldhexe hatte den ganzen Tag über eine kaum greifbare Spannung geherrscht. Diffus und dennoch vorhanden.

„Pah!" Nurai verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah streng auf Ignis, die den Blick ungerührt erwiderte. „Vielleicht ist es Nurais Nutzen, es ihr zu sagen. Vielleicht verfolgt Nurai ja einen Plan!"

„Welchen Nutzen könntest du schon daraus ziehen?"

Die Waldhexe beugte sich, Ignis' Einwurf ignorierend, kichernd zu Megan herab, in den hellen Augen tanzte der pure Hohn und Megan schluckte hart, als Nurais krumme Nase mit ihrer eigenen kollidierte.

„Weil die kleine Megan Menschenkind alles, was sie hier erfährt, ihrem Freund erzählen wird…"

Das Mädchen hatte den Anstand rot zu werden und, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet, verlegen die Schultern zu zucken. Natürlich würde sie Draco jede Einzelheit berichten, wenn sie zuhause war.

Wenn sie es doch nur schon wäre…

Schwielige Finger zerzausten Megans schmutziges Haar.

„Außerdem muss Nurai sich nicht rechtfertigen! Nurai erzählt nur eine Geschichte – die, der Kadi-Bakh."

Megan nickte mit klopfenden Herzen, begierig zu erfahren, was es mit diesen Wesen aus Schatten auf sich hatte. Sie wagte kaum zu atmen, um auch ja kein Wort der Hexe zu verpassen, die nachdenklich ihre Lippen schürzte.

„Einst, im Lande Iarthar", begann Nurai lächelnd, während sie einige Blätter ins Feuer streute, auf dass die Flammen hochschlugen und dicker, klebrigrußiger Rauch Megans Kehle reizte, „lebte eine mächtige Hexe, die im ständigen Wettstreit mit ihrem Bruder lag. Eine harmlose Rangelei, ein spielerisches Ausloten der Kräfte, wie es oft unter Geschwistern vorkommt."

Vor Megans erstaunt geweiteten Augen wandelten sich die Flammen, nahmen die Gestalt eines Mannes und einer Frau an, die sich umkreisten; lauernd auf eine Schwäche des Gegners warteten.

„Ihre Rivalitäten nahmen zu. Die Schwester, eine treue Anhängerin der Chalhos, gewann an Macht und ihr Bruder wurde von Eifersucht zerfressen. Er wandte sich den dunklen Wegen zu, die so verlockend, einladend schienen. Seine Schritte führten ihn über finstere Pfade der dunklen Magie zu – der Ramhos."

Das Feuer bildete eine Art Durchgang, durch den der Bruder, in fremdartigen, prachtvollen Roben hindurch schritt und Megan schnappte nach Luft, als die Flammen nach ihr griffen, sie einhüllten, ohne Schaden anzurichten. Nurais Stimme wurde zum drängenden Flüstern, das Megan wie unter einen Bann stellte.

„Der Bruder übergab sich dieser Dunkelheit. Er wollte um jeden Preis eine Waffe erschaffen, die seiner Schwester Einhalt gebieten konnte. Er führte unselige Zauber an Mensch und Tier durch; verband beide Rassen zu einer – zu jener, die ihr heute Werwölfe nennt. Und sie nannten nur einen Schwachpunkt ihr Eigen: Silber."

In den Flammen erschienen Menschen, die sich unter Qualen verwandelten. Megan glaubte, das Bersten der sich verformenden Knochen zu hören und hielt sich keuchend die Ohren zu. Doch sie schaffte es nicht, ihre Augen von diesem grausigen Schauspiel abzuwenden.

„Er schickte diese Mischlinge in den Kampf und seine Schwester floh, angesichts ihrer plötzlichen Unterlegenheit…"

Längst waren es keine Flammen mehr. Megan stand auf einem sandigen Hügel, konnte wolfsähnliche Kreaturen erkennen, die im Blutrausch über Land und Menschen herfielen. Konnte Hitze spüren, Staub schmecken – und tödliche Furcht krampfte ihre Eingeweide zusammen.

„Doch auch die Schwester fand den Pfad und von tödlichen Rachegedanken beseelt, wandte sich ab vom hellen Licht der Chalhos und übergab sich der Ramhos. So erschuf sie Kreaturen, die denen ihres Bruders gewachsen waren. Eine bizarre Mischung aus Tier und Schatten. Das Gleichgewicht zitterte, erste Wunden wurden dem Hosghaj zugefügt, diesem alten Gefüge der drei Mächte."

Eine dunkle Höhle erschien und Megan konnte eine große stolze Frau sehen, aus deren Augen Irrsinn sprach.

„Todfeinde der Wölfe…"

Riesige Katzen, die von dunklen Schemen eingehüllt wurden.

„Sie gab ihnen eine Waffe…"

Silbrig blitzten die Krallen im schwachen Fackellicht, das sich in rot glühenden Augen brach.

„Sie gab ihnen den unbezähmbaren Drang zu töten…"

Der Sand war durchtränkt von Blut, als die Kadi-Bakh wahllos alles niederstreckten, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Megan spürte die faltige Hand Nurais die ihre umfassen, und klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an der alten Frau fest, die wie aus dem Nichts neben ihr aufgetaucht war.

„Sie allein befehligte ihre Armee – und doch konnte sie ihre Geschöpfe niemals ganz und gar kontrollieren."

Nurai deutete auf fliehende Menschen, die ohne Unterschiede starben. Jene, die sich dem Schutz der Schwester unterstellt hatten, ebenso wie die Gefolgschaft des Bruders. Das Gesicht der Waldhexe war eingefallen und grau.

„Doch die Schwester nahm es in Kauf, war zu verblendet, zu besessen von dem Wunsch, ihren Bruder zu besiegen. Und dann musste sie erkennen, dass die Wölfe ihren Katzen gleichgestellt waren, dass ein Biss genügte, die Schatten zu vergiften, so wie das Silber das Wolfsblut vergiftete."

Atemlos sah Megan mit an, wie Kadi-Bakh und Werwölfe miteinander kämpften; die Mäuler geifernd aufgerissen. Zähne im Fleisch des Gegners vergraben – und wieder tränkte Blut das Land.

Ein Zittern durchlief den gebeugten Körper an Megans Seite und auch die sonst so feste Stimme brach beinahe.

„Und dann verloren Bruder und Schwester die Kontrolle vollends. Die Kreaturen wandten sich gegen ihre Herren… "

Megans Beine waren gelähmt, als die Wesen voneinander abließen und sich nun gegen Bruder und Schwester wandten.

„Das uralte Gefüge, das Hosghaj brach…"

Die Sonne verbarg sich hinter dunklen Wolken. Stürme fegten über das zerstörte Land. Nicht fähig, diesem Alptraum zu entkommen, der aus glühenden Augen, stinkendem Atem und tödlicher Gefahr bestand, schrie Megan voller Angst auf. Sie barg ihr Gesicht an Nurais Brust, spürte deren Arme, die sie schützend umschlangen – dann war da nur noch kühle, würzige Nachtluft und heiseres Flüstern in Megans Haar.

„Der Nurahos, der dritten Instanz im Gefüge, wurde erst erlaubt dem Streit Einhalt zu gebieten, als es schon fast zu spät war. Doch Chalhos und Ramhos waren nicht länger im Gleichgewicht. Die dunkle Magie hatte viel Schaden angerichtet. Die Wölfe konnten nicht mehr zu den Menschen werden, die sie einst waren. Die Katzen wurden verbannt. Doch jetzt wurde ihr Schlaf gestört, durch einen dummen Menschen, der glaubt, den Tod selbst kontrollieren zu können."

Sich über die feuchten Augen wischend, richtete Megan sich auf. Fragen wirbelten durch ihren Verstand, so viele, dass sie nicht wusste, welche sie zuerst stellen sollte. Furcht und Panik ebbten nur langsam ab, ließen das kleine Herz noch immer hart gegen die Rippen schlagen, während sie Nurais zusammengesunkene Gestalt betrachtete.

„Was ist mit den beiden Zauberern geschehen?"

Nurai wirkte seltsam klein und einsam, die sonst so blitzenden Augen waren unfokussiert und trübe.

„Nurahos ist es nicht erlaubt einzugreifen. Sie sieht nur zu, bis es vorbei ist. "

Unwilliges Schnauben ließ Nurai verstummen und Megan zu Ignis blicken, aus deren Augen kaum verhohlene Wut sprach.

„Und ich sage dir, es ist falsch, nur zuzusehen!""

Nurais Körper straffte sich, sie begegnete dem ihr entgegenschlagenden Zorn mit einem schmalen Lächeln, das beinahe echt gewirkt hätte, wenn es ihre Augen erreicht hätte.

„Es ist mir nicht erlaubt, darüber zu urteilen."

„Aber du könntest es aufhalten!" Ignis sprang auf und Megan riss ungläubig die Augen auf, als die Zentaurin unbeherrscht die Stimme erhob: „Ich habe dir gesagt, was geschehen wird! Was die Sterne prophezeien!"

Nurai schwieg, noch immer lächelnd und greifbare Stille lastete drückend auf der Lichtung. Megan fiel das Atmen plötzlich unendlich schwer, als sie zwischen ihren neuen Freunden hin und hersah. Die unbewusste Spannung des Tages schien sich zu einer dunklen Wolke zu verdichten.

Als Nurai endlich sprach, zeigte sie grinsend dunkle Zahnruinen: „Ah, aber die Sterne haben einen Faktor vergessen. Anscheinend haben fast alle diesen einen Faktor vergessen."

„Welchen?" Ignis' Schweif peitschte die Luft, verriet ihre Ungeduld.

Megan spürte Nurais Blick auf sich gerichtet und eine dunkle Vorahnung krampfte ihre Brust zusammen. Da war etwas wie Berechnung in Nurais Augen – und Hoffnung.

„Liebe."

„Und was geschieht, wenn sich deine Hoffnung nicht erfüllt?", fragte Ignis scharf.

Nurai starrte mit schmalen Lippen ihre gichtgekrümmten Hände an – und jetzt war es eiskalte Angst, die in Megans Glieder kroch. Sie wusste plötzlich, was mit den Geschwistern geschehen war.

„Dann wird die Neutralität wie eins handeln und die Scherben aufsammeln müssen."

ooOoo

Lucius saß scheinbar ruhig in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrte in die Flammen – doch seine Lippen waren eine Spur zu schmal, seine Finger umklammerten ein unberührtes Glas eine Spur zu fest, als dass sie seine innere Zerrissenheit nicht preisgegeben hätten. Das Schweigen war unangenehm, aber Severus hatte es aufgegeben, eine belanglos ablenkende Konversation führen zu wollen. An den Fenstersims gelehnt, bemühte er sich, seine eigene Unruhe zu verbergen.

Minerva hätte ihn niemals um ein Treffen gebeten, wenn sie nicht von der Notwendigkeit eines solchen überzeugt gewesen wäre – doch die unsichtbaren Augen, die unausgesprochenen Drohungen des Dunklen Lords, waren wie Ketten an seinen Füßen. Er hatte Narzissa nicht gern darum gebeten an seiner Statt zu gehen und fast bereute er, der Gefahr zum Trotz, nicht selbst dort draußen zu sein. Zumal Lucius' angespannte Haltung, die finsteren Blicke aus den Augenwinkeln, die er Severus zuwarf, eine einzige Anklage waren. In Severus stieg das Bild eines anderen Augenpaares auf; braun, nicht grau war es, dennoch war dieser wütende, vorwurfsvolle, unverzeihende Ausdruck identisch…

_Severus' vor Nervosität feuchte Finger rutschten beinahe von der Klinke ab, als er die Tür öffnete, die in Madam Malkins Laden führte. Seine Mutter stieß ihn leicht an, drängte ihn zur Eile; ihr Blick wirkte gehetzt und Severus unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sie waren in die Winkelgasse gekommen, obwohl sein Vater es verboten hatte. _

„Dafür gebe ich mein hart erarbeitetes Geld nicht her! Der Junge soll gefälligst etwas Sinnvolles tun. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er so wird wie du!"

_Die heiße Freude beim Anblick des Hogwartschen Briefes war zu einem schwelenden Häufchen Asche verglüht, als er die abwertenden Worte seitens Tobias Snapes gehört hatte. Seine Mutter hatte nur still am Küchentisch gesessen, die Lippen ergeben jedoch stur zugleich zusammengepresst, und die Tirade über sich ergehen lassen. Bis in die Nacht hinein hatte er seinen Vater fluchen hören können und jegliche Hoffnung Hogwarts besuchen zu können starb. Doch heute Morgen hatte Eileen ihn in aller Herrgottsfrühe geweckt und war mit ihm hierher gekommen. Sein Vater hatte geschlafen – und die Grimmigkeit in Eileens nach vielen, traurigen Jahren verhärmten Gesichtszügen, der zufriedene Blick in die Richtung des Umrisses unter der dünnen Bettdecke hatten Severus eindeutig bewiesen, dass es kein natürlicher Schlaf war._

_Severus hörte stumm zu, wie seine Mutter Madam Malkin erklärte, dass diese gebrauchte Roben soweit ändern sollte, dass sie ihm passten – und heiße Scham über seine Armut ließ Severus' Wangen brennen. Sein Zauberstab, neu, unbenutzt, ganz und gar sein, hatte die meisten Ersparnisse aufgebraucht._

_Er stellte sich wie angewiesen auf einen niedrigen Hocker, hob gehorsam die Arme, befolgte jedes Kommando der quirligen Hexe und betrachtete dabei ununterbrochen den tadellos sauberen Fußboden des Ladens. Irgendwann war es vorbei und Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als seine Mutter Madam Malkin mit sich fortzog und über den Preis der Roben zu verhandeln begann. _

„_Ich würde ja auf Slytherin wetten, allerdings weiß ich nicht so genau, ob sie da auch Hauselfen aufnehmen. Was meinst du, Peter?"_

_Ruckartig hob Severus den Kopf und blickte in spöttische graue Augen, die ihn durch schwarze Ponysträhnen abschätzend musterten. Groß, schlank, auffallend hübsch – Severus verspürte dumpfe Wut, beißenden Neid, wollte die Beleidigung mit gleicher Münze heimzahlen._

„_Für ein Mädchen hast du eine ziemlich große Klappe."_

_Treffer. Die vollen Lippen wurden zu einem dünnen Strich, verloren alle Farbe, feingliedrige Finger ballten sich zu Fäusten, alle Herablassung, alle Arroganz fiel von dem anderen Jungen ab._

„_Mädchen?", zischte er, langsam einen Zauberstab aus den Taschen seiner Robe ziehend. „Ich zeige dir, wer hier das Mädchen ist, du fetthaariger Bastard!"_

„_Ach, tatsächlich?"_

_Sich selbstsicherer gebend, als er es war, zog Severus seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls und hoffte inständig, dass niemand das leichte Zittern aus seiner Stimme heraushören würde, welches er mit einem übertriebenen Gähnen zu übertünchen versuchte. Er wollte den beiden Angreifern diesen Triumph nicht gönnen. _

_Der andere Junge mit Namen Peter quiekte leise, sah gleichzeitig ängstlich und aufgeregt aus, während er sich regelrecht an den Arm des anderen klammerte, um ihm nervös zuzuflüstern:_

„_Das darfst du dir nicht gefallen lassen, Sirius. Zeig's ihm!"_

_Sirius plusterte sich sichtlich auf, schien die Bewunderung des seltsam rattenähnlich anmutenden Peter zu genießen, ließ sich davon offenkundig anstacheln. Unterdessen bemühte Severus sich fieberhaft, sich die Zauber ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, die er heimlich aus den Büchern seiner Mutter gelernt hatte. Wissen, das er nächtelang wie ein Schwamm in sich aufsog, während das schwache Kerzenlicht flackernde Schatten auf brüchiges Pergament warf._

„_Merk' dir eins", holte ihn Sirius' überhebliche Stimme in die Gegenwart zurück, „leg dich nie mit Sirius Black an!"_

_Severus sah nur, wie der Zauberstab sich gegen seine Brust richtete und sprach mehr instinktiv denn klar denkend, den ersten Zauber aus, der ihm in den Sinn kam. Zu spät, es rückgängig zu machen, zu spät, zu bemerken, dass Sirius sich noch einmal Peter zuwandte, wohl um sicherzugehen, dass sein „Publikum" auch gut zuschaute. Sprühende Funken brachen aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes heraus, hüllten Sirius ein, der schmerzerfüllt schreiend fiel; grellrote Striemen zogen sich über das ehemals makellose Gesicht. _

_Fassungslos über seine Tat starrte Severus auf die sich am Boden windende Gestalt, war nicht fähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, als ein grober Stoß vor die Brust ihn selbst ebenfalls zu Boden gehen ließ. _

„_Du fällst anderen also gern in den Rücken, ja?"_

_Wie durch einen roten Schleier hindurch konnte Severus verengte, hasserfüllte braune Augen erkennen, grausam in ihrem Zorn des Gerechten. _

„_Wie hinterlistig kann man sein?"_

„_Ah, du bist wohl der edle Ritter der angebrannten Maid", spottete Severus. In ihm wallte ebenfalls Zorn auf. Zorn darüber, verhöhnt worden zu sein. Darüber, einen Fehler begangen zu haben. Darüber, voreilig angegriffen zu haben._

_Ein unbeherrschter Schlag in seine Magengrube platziert, presste alle Luft aus seinen Lungen und mit einem dumpfen Laut brach er erneut zusammen._

„_Ach du meine Güte! Auseinander! In meinem Laden wird nicht gerauft!" _

_Severus konnte verschwommen erkennen, wie Madam Malkin sich neben Sirius niederließ und den Zauber mit zwei Worten brach, spürte kühle Hände an seinen erhitzten Wangen, hörte die besorgte Stimme seiner Mutter:_

„_Severus. Severus, was hast du nur getan?"_

_Severus antwortete nicht. Sein Blick klärte sich, war brennend auf den Jungen mit wirrem Haar und Brille gerichtet, der ihn geschlagen hatte, der nicht einmal nach dem Grund für Severus' Angriff gefragt hatte, der in diesem Augenblick einem keuchendem Sirius Black aufhalf. Weiße Zähne blitzten im gebräunten Gesicht auf, als er Sirius erneut eine Hand entgegenstreckte._

„_Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin James. James Potter."_

Noch heute schmerzte Severus' Herz angesichts der Erinnerung an seine erste Begegnung mit James, die ihren Hass besiegelt hatte. Einen Hass, der sich Jahre später in etwas anderes wandelte – in Liebe, so tief wie der vorhergehende Hass, hell und dunkel zugleich, verzweifelt, hoffnungsvoll – aussichtslos.

Severus schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als Lucius aufsprang; klirrend zerschellte das Glas im Kamin, der Whiskey ließ die Flammen auflodern, als wollten sie Lucius' Zorn unterstreichen.

„Sie ist schon viel zu lange fort! Was ist, wenn man ihr aufgelauert hat? Was, wenn der Dunkle Lord einen Verdacht hat?"

„Sie ist des Lords Druckmittel gegen dich. Er würde sie nicht verletzten, solange er sich deiner Loyalität nicht sicher ist." Severus antwortete bewusst gelassen, darauf bedacht, den anderen Mann nicht noch weiter zu provozieren.

„Und was glaubst du, wird passieren, wenn er erst weiß, dass wir Verräter sind?", fragte Lucius scharf. Graue Augen, dunkel vor Sorge und hilfloser Wut waren starr auf Severus gerichtet.

„Dann ist dieses Spiel vorbei und wir werden sterben…"

Das leise Knarren der zaghaft geöffneten Tür unterbrach Severus' resignierte Antwort. Lucius Schultern sackten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erleichtert herab, bevor sie sich wieder strafften. Severus glaubte, dass Narzissas Wangen blasser, ihre Lippen schmaler waren als noch vor einer Stunde. Sie wandte den Blick ab, als sie ihm einen Gegenstand überreichte, der in dunkles Leinen gehüllt war.

„McGonagall bat mich, dir dies zu geben."

Die Stirn gerunzelt, registrierte Severus das beträchtliche Gewicht, die Größe – und wagte kaum, den Verdacht zuzulassen, der in ihm zu keimen begann.

_Minerva würde es nicht hierher bringen. Dieses Risiko wäre zu groß…_

Zu seiner Überraschung zitterten seine Finger leicht, als er das Leinen abstreifte. Zischend sog Severus Luft in seine Lungen, wollte nicht wahrhaben, was er sah. Doch die Flammen brachen sich flackernd im Metall, hüllten Gryffindors Schwert in glutrotes Leuchten.

„Sie muss wahnsinnig sein!", flüsterte Severus fassungslos.

„Nein. Sie ist verzweifelt", antwortete Narzissa gepresst und Severus sah auf. In ihren Augen lag eine Härte, die ihre zerbrechliche Gestalt Lügen strafte. „Potter ist nicht fähig, den Todesfluch anzuwenden. Dies ist ihre, _unsere, _letzte Hoffnung, dass er es schafft, den Dunklen Lord zu töten."

Die eisern aufrechterhaltene Beherrschung Severus' bröckelte, er konnte beinahe spüren, wie sie ihm durch die Finger davon floss. Aus einem ersten Impuls heraus wollte er das Schwert von sich schleudern, in rasender Wut die Festung verlassen, zum Kloster disapparieren und Minerva vorhalten, dass sie eine Närrin war. Ein tiefer Atemzug bannte den Wunsch, Tarnung und Plan fahren zu lassen und seinem Instinkt zu gehorchen.

„Hat sie dir auch gesagt, wie sie sich dieses Szenario vorstellt? Es ist eine Sache, Potter unauffällig mit einem Zauberstab zu bewaffnen. Ihn hiermit" – Severus hob das Schwert aufgebracht an – „auszustatten, ist unmöglich!"

Narzissa schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und sah Severus herausfordernd an.

„Ich denke, dass dir schon etwas einfallen wird." Der beißende Spott verriet ihre eigene Wut, um die Severus wusste, seit er Lucius und Narzissa eingeweiht hatte. Damals im Kerker – vor scheinbar unendlich langer Zeit.

Die Zähne so fest zusammengebissen, dass sein Kiefer schmerzte, verfluchte er sich, nicht selbst zu diesem verdammten Treffen gegangen zu sein. Verfluchte sich selbst, Dumbledore auf diese abstruse Idee gebracht zu haben. Mit jedem Tag, der verging, mit jedem ungeplanten Zwischenfall, der eintrat, geriet dieser scheinbar so ausgeklügelte Komplott mehr und mehr ins Wanken. Und die Angst, so lange rücksichtslos verdrängt, dass Potter es nicht schaffen würde, dass er selbst, Severus, versagen könnte, spülte über ihn hinweg wie eine Sturmflut.

Mit geschlossenen Augen zwang er sich zur Ruhe. Er zwang sich, nicht daran zu denken, wie James ihn ansehen würde, wüsste er, in welcher Art und Weise Severus seinen Sohn missbrauchte. Doch der Wunsch nach Rache war größer als das Schuldgefühl. Zu spät, sich Vorwürfe zu machen, zu spät, für Reue. Er war zu weit gegangen, als dass es noch ein Zurück gäbe.

Severus bemerkte kaum, dass die schmückenden Edelsteine in seine Handflächen schnitten, als er den Blick auf Narzissa richtete. In ihren Augen lag eine solche Unerschrockenheit, ein solcher Mut, dass Severus Snape sich seiner eigenen Panik schämte. Sie stand hochaufgerichtet neben Lucius, der Severus mit einer Mischung aus Niedergeschlagenheit, Wut und Entschlossenheit entgegensah. Und in Severus bereitete sich Dankbarkeit aus. Trotz allem konnte er noch immer auf sie zählen.

„Dann werde ich mir eben etwas einfallen lassen."

Sie alle waren bereits zu weit gegangen, als dass sie jetzt aufgeben könnten.

ooOoo

Draco rieb sich abwesend über die Knöchel seiner rechten Hand, als er vor der Scheune stand. Seine Füße hatten ihn gegen seinen Willen hierher getragen, nachdem er über Stunden ziellos umhergewandert war. Er hatte Harry meiden wollen, hatte ihm nicht begegnen wollen. Nicht, nachdem er sich in der vergangenen Nacht so dermaßen hatte gehen lassen, in seinem Schmerz.

Er hatte es nicht kommen sehen. Hatte in der wilden Euphorie puren Glücks geschwebt, bis wenige Worte sein Innerstes grausam zerrissen hatten:

„_Die Todesser, die unser Dorf zerstörten, haben meinen Mann getötet und Megan mitgenommen. Ich muss Ihnen nicht erklären, was das bedeutet."_

_Die Wucht der Erkenntnis ließ Dracos Körper kalt und taub werden. Das Wissen um seine Schuld fegte jeden klaren Gedanken fort. Er nahm das Mitleid in Harrys Augen wahr und blinde Wut bemächtigte sich seiner. Er stieß Harry von sich, wollte ihn verletzen – wie er selbst verletzt worden war._

„_Megan war nichts weiter als ein dummes, lästiges Mädchen, das nicht einmal zaubern konnte. Eine Squib. Genauso wenig wert wie ein dreckiger Muggel!"_

_Eine Lüge. Ein kläglicher Versuch, die Pein zu überspielen, das Gesicht zu wahren, dessen war sich Draco bewusst. _

„_Meinst du ich bin blind, Draco? Ich kenne dich!"_

Nein, du kennst mich nicht.

_Heimtückische Worte drängten sich in Dracos Verstand. Worte, die sein Schicksal besiegeln würden, kämen sie ihm über die Lippen. _

Ich werde dich verraten, Harry.

_So wenige Silben, und doch vermochten sie das Mitgefühl in Harrys Augen in Hass zu verwandeln._

Trotz allem, was zwischen uns ist, bleibt mir keine Wahl.

_Es kostete Draco beinahe das letzte Quäntchen Kraft, sich von Harry abzuwenden und zu schweigen. Er musste fort von hier, fort von Harry, bevor es zu spät war. Obgleich er geradezu nach dessen Nähe gierte._

_Er wusste nicht, wie er sein Zimmer erreichte. Das Brennen in seiner Kehle, seinen Augen, ließ ihn blind den vertrauten Weg entlang stolpern. Doch Draco war dankbar, als er endlich in schützende Dunkelheit eintauchen konnte, als er sich auf seinem Bett zusammenrollen konnte, das Zittern nicht länger unterdrückend._

_Harrys Auftauchen, der stumme Trost, den er schenkte, ließ Dracos Abwehr brechen wie einen morschen Zweig. Halt suchend klammerte er sich an diesen vertrauten Körper, ließ sich nur zu bereitwillig von liebevoll streichelnden Händen auffangen. In diesem Augenblick spielte es keine Rolle, ob Harry begriff, dass Draco schwach war. Wie sehr ihn der Verlust Megans traf. Dass ihn jenes Wissen, Harry irgendwann ebenfalls zu verlieren, langsam in den Wahnsinn trieb. Jetzt zählte nur die Wärme, die Harrys Körper ausströmte. Die federleichten Küsse, nur ein Hauch auf Dracos Stirn._

_Reue und Scham über seine mangelnde Selbstbeherrschung kamen erst später. Erst, als Draco nachdenklich Harrys auf dem Rücken liegende Gestalt betrachtete, als Harrys Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig über halbgeöffnete Lippen floss, das scharf geschnittene Gesicht entspannt und weich im diffusen Licht der aufgehenden Sonne._

_Draco rückte von Harry ab, fühlte sich ausgebrannt und leer. Der Schmerz war noch immer da, angefacht durch folternde Erinnerungen an Megan, die Draco sich selbstzerstörerisch ins Gedächtnis rief. _

Ein aufrichtiges Lächeln, begeistert strahlende Augen, voller Bewunderung auf ihn gerichtet. Ungeschickte Finger, die Gräser zu einem Kranz flochten. Eifersüchtige Blicke in Richtung Harry, dem blitzschnell die Zunge herausgestreckt wurde, wenn Megan glaubte, Draco sehe es nicht.

_Mit den Fingerspitzen rieb Draco sich über die brennenden Augen und zuckte ertappt zusammen, als Harry sich bewegte. Sich zur Seite rollend, fuhr Harry mit den Händen suchend über die Matratze, bis seine Finger ihr Ziel gefunden hatten. Murmelnd drängte er sich näher an Draco heran, der fasziniert zuließ, erneut von Harrys Armen umschlungen zu werden. Ein zufriedener Seufzer und Harry lag so ruhig da wie zuvor._

_Dracos Herz zog sich in vertrauter Weise zusammen, als er behutsam einige dunkle Haarsträhnen aus Harrys Stirn strich. Noch immer konnte er kaum glauben, dass er Harry berühren konnte, dass der ehemalige Gryffindor ihn, Draco, so nah an sich heran ließ; näher als Draco sich je hätte träumen lassen…_

_Es waren Momente wie dieser, in denen Draco es fast wagte, sich einzugestehen, wie viel er für Harry empfand. _

_Fast._

Und Draco hatte sich aus Harrys Armen gelöst, war feige geflohen. Vor diesen Emotionen, die alles nur kompliziert, wenn nicht gar unmöglich schienen ließen.

Vor Harry.

Im Inneren der Scheune zerbarst etwas mit dumpfem Klirren und er konnte Harry fluchen hören. Die Wange an warmes Holz gelegt, schloss Draco die Augen. Er glaubte fast, Harry zu sehen: Die Augen grüne Schlitze, die Lippen nur eine schmale, blasse Linie im hochroten Gesicht – wie er Schmerz mit zorniger Zerstörung kompensierte.

Langsam drückten seine zitternden Finger die Tür auf. Er sah Harry herumwirbeln, sah die Erleichterung, die Wut, den stummen Vorwurf deutlich in dessen Züge geschrieben. Nur wenige Schritte trennten sie, doch Draco war nicht in der Lage, sie zu überbrücken – es war Harry.

Es waren Harrys Hände, die sich schmerzhaft in Dracos Schultern gruben. Es war Harrys Körper, der Draco rücklings gegen die Wand drängte. Es war Harrys Mund, der sich besitzergreifend auf Dracos presste. Es war Harrys Geruch, der ihn schwindeln ließ. Es war Harry, der alle Dämme, jeglichen Schutz einreißen konnte.

Und Draco ließ sich fallen. Wohl wissend, dass die Reue erst Stunden später auf ihn niederprasseln würde.

Wohl wissend, dass er Harry irgendwann ausliefern würde.

Sich endlich eingestehend, dass er ihn liebte.

ooOoo

Er hastete durch die dunklen Gänge des Klosters, den ungewöhnlich schweren Brief fest umklammert. Hochgefühl bemächtigte sich seiner – endlich erhielt er die lang ersehnte Nachricht. Dieser Auftrag würde ihm zur Macht verhelfen. Ihm seine Rache sichern. Doch trotz der Ungeduld öffnete er den Umschlag nicht. Erst in seinem kahlen, nichtssagenden Zimmer angelangt, gestattete er sich, das Siegel _(Schlange und Zauberstab waren ihr Zeichen)_ mit klammen Fingern zu brechen.

Die Botschaft war kurz, enthielt präzise Anweisungen, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte, doch es waren nur die ersten Worte, die ihn nach Luft schnappen ließen.

_Bring mir das Mädchen. Bring mir Potters Freundin!_

Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass er diese Göre dem sicheren Tod ausliefern sollte. Es war die Unmöglichkeit, sie unbemerkt aus dem Kloster hinauszuschaffen, um den Portschlüssel zu benutzen, der dem Brief beigelegt worden war. Schweiß sammelte sich auf seiner Oberlippe, während er intensiv sinnierend alle Möglichkeiten abwog.

Ein schmaler Schatten sprang lautlos neben ihm auf das Bett und seine rissigen Finger versanken in weichem Fell. Das vertraute Schnurren beruhigte ihn, ließ seine wirbelnden Gedanken zur Ruhe kommen. Er hatte sie beobachtet. Sie alle. Er hatte einige Dinge herausgefunden, die ihm vielleicht die Gunst des Dunklen Lords sichern konnten, wenn er diese Informationen geschickt einsetzte.

Doch jetzt galt es, den Wunsch _(Befehl)_ Bellatrix' um jeden Preis zu erfüllen. Er würde es schaffen, auch wenn es unmöglich war. Er musste es einfach schaffen, sonst war sein Leben keinen Knut mehr wert.

Tbc...


	21. Equilibrium

Ein herzliches Dankeschön an:

**Blub:** Danke :D

**Zissy:** **lach **Ich kenne nur Grundregel 3: Malfoys sind immer und überall sexy ;o) Uh, Ginny… die wird noch für einige Aufregung sorgen ;o)

**FirstKiss:** Ich versuche Kitsch so gut es geht zu vermeiden… im besagten Fall werde ich wahrscheinlich kläglich versagen, aber ich kann Megan schlecht für immer und ewig vom Kloster fernhalten ;o)

**AmyBlack:** Vielen Dank für das Lob :D Und was Ginny betrifft: Ich bediene viele Klischees – aber nicht alle **grins**

**MyHeartache:** Eindeutig nicht, aber ein dezenter Tipp, war durchaus zu finden ;o) Aber in diesem Kapitel wird das Kind dann beim Namen genannt. Bei Neville und Lupin läuft nichts, was mit Pairing zusammenhängt; Tonks ist halt ein wenig paranoid ;o) Es geht immer um das Schachspiel – mit diesem Kapitel sind alle Figuren an den Positionen und ich kann den zweiten Teil des Plots einläuten ;o)

ooOoo

**Equilibrium**

ooOoo

Er beobachtete sie, folgte ihr, wartete auf eine winzige Gelegenheit, eine einzige unbedachte Handlung, damit er zuschlagen konnte. Die Zeit schien sich in feinen Sand zu verwandeln, der ihm zwischen den Fingern zerrann. Es war nicht die Ungeduld, _ihr_ zu Diensten zu sein, die ihm den Schlaf raubte: Es war die eiskalte Furcht vor _ihrem_ Zorn, sollte er es nicht bewerkstelligen.

Doch noch konnte er warten. Ein winziger Fehler könnte alles verderben. Er fühlte sich sicher im Schutz der Ignoranz. Niemand beachtete ihn. Niemand sah in ihm eine Gefahr. Sie alle waren zu sehr in ihre eigenen Intrigen, ihre kleinen schmutzigen Geheimnisse verstrickt, als dass er ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen könnte.

Sie alle hatten Argus Filch unterschätzt.

ooOoo

Megans Augen waren auf den Waldboden gerichtet, während sie neben Ignis herlief. Nurai war schon vor einer Weile im dichten Unterholz verschwunden. Inzwischen überraschte es Megan nicht mehr; Nurai ging oft für Stunden fort und kehrte mit abgeschabter Rinde, ausgerupftem Moos oder Kräutern zurück.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten unablässig um jene Geschichte, die Nurai ihr erzählt hatte.

„_Nurahos ist es nicht erlaubt einzugreifen. Sie sieht nur zu, bis es vorbei ist."_

Noch immer so viele Fragen. Noch immer jene dumpfe Angst, dass es ausgerechnet Draco war, der Schritt für Schritt tiefer in diesem rätselhaften Sumpf versank. Und seit Tagen nur ausweichende Antworten.

„_Und ich sage dir, es ist falsch, nur zuzusehen!"_

Was, wenn es wie bei den Geschwistern ablief? Würde Nurai wirklich nur zusehen, wie die Dunkelheit mehr und mehr um sich griff?__

„Es ist mir nicht erlaubt, darüber zu urteilen."

Würde sie Draco sterben lassen?

Entschlossen, ihre Fragen zu stellen, und sich nicht wieder abwimmeln zu lassen, sah Megan auf und schielte zu Ignis. Die Zentaurin wirkte noch immer angespannt, auch wenn die Wut zum Teil verraucht zu sein schien. Vielleicht war es besser, sich mit ihrer nagenden Ungewissheit an Ignis zu wenden. Sie schien nicht überzeugt zu sein, dass Abwarten das Mittel der Wahl war.

„_Aber du könntest es aufhalten!"_

Megans Finger zupften nervös an den schmutzigen Haarsträhnen, die ihr in die Augen fielen, bevor sie Ignis einen zögerlichen Blick zuwarf.

„Ignis, glaubst du wirklich, dass das Ho-Hos-Hosghaj bricht?"

Die markanten Gesichtszüge zeigten keine Regung, als Ignis auf Megan herabsah.

„Ja."

Keinerlei Diplomatie schwang in dieser kalten Antwort mit und Megan wurde es schlecht vor Angst. Sie blieb stehen, presste ihre Hände gegen Ignis' Bauch, um die Zentaurin zum Stehen bleiben zu zwingen.

„Aber was passiert dann mit Draco?"

„Es ist nicht dein Freund, um den die Sterne weinen werden", antwortete Ignis und Megan riss vor Überraschung die Augen auf. „Es wird Harry Potter sein."

Sie hatte nicht ein einziges Mal überlegt, dass es _nicht_ Draco sein könnte, um den es Nurai ging. Wann immer man ihr Geschichten über Harry Potter erzählt hatte, war es darum gegangen, dass er ein Held war; tapfer und freundlich. Doch jetzt erinnerte Megan sich jäh an dunklen Zorn in Harrys Augen. Manchmal kaum wahrnehmbar, manchmal wie loderndes Feuer.

„Und was wird Nurai dann tun?" Sie flüsterte jetzt nur noch.

„Das Gleichgewicht wiederherstellen, wie sie es immer tut." Es war Mitleid in den erdbraunen Augen, als Ignis Megans Haar streichelte. „Sollte Harry Potter sich dem Ramhos übergeben, wird er sterben – auf die eine oder andere Weise."

Alle Gedanken schienen stillzustehen. Diese wenigen Worte, mit solcher Härte vorgebracht, lähmten Megans Verstand. Sie wollte trotz aller Eifersucht nicht, dass Harry starb.

Ihr Blick verschwamm, ihre Kehle schmerzte im verzweifelten Versuch, das aufkeimende Schluchzen zurückzuhalten, als sich Ignis' Leib unerwartet verkrampfte.

„Bleib hinter mir! Kein Wort jetzt!"

Der raue Befehl ließ Megan verschreckt blinzeln. Ignis sprang vor, versteckte Megan hinter ihrem Körper und spannte ihren Bogen. Auf der hohen Stirn war Schweiß zu sehen, die vollen Lippen waren nur noch eine schmale Linie und Ignis' Hände zitterten leicht.

Im Unterholz raschelte es, dann waren sie plötzlich umzingelt von Ignis' Artgenossen. Megan machte sich ganz klein, als sie der hasserfüllten Augen, die auf sie gerichtet waren, gewahr wurde.

Ein männlicher Zentaur trat vor. Ein weißer Unterkörper ging in milchige Haut über, die farblos hellen Augen waren voller Zorn verengt.

„Du wagst es, den Bogen gegen uns zu spannen, _Pugh_?"

„Ich wage es, mich zu verteidigen, sollte es nötig sein, Vates."

Mit einem wütenden Schnauben warf Vates sein helles Haar zurück. „Du hast nicht das Recht, dich zu verteidigen! Du hättest schon vor langer Zeit sterben sollen!"

„Und heute ist der Tag meiner Hinrichtung?"

Megan klammerte sich atemlos an einem der fuchsfarbenen Hinterläufe fest. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Ignis diesen Zentaur tatsächlich noch weiter reizte. Ein leises Wimmern kam über ihre Lippen und brachte ihr Vates' Aufmerksamkeit ein.

„Ein Mensch! Du gibst dich mit ihrer Brut ab?" Voller Abscheu bleckte Vates die Zähne und spannte seinen Bogen weiter an, den Pfeil jetzt auf Megan gerichtet, die in hilfloser Panik erstarrte.

Ein Grollen, wie Megan es noch nie von Ignis vernommen hatte, erklang und jetzt war es Hass, der den Körper zittern ließ.

„Du wirst sie nicht anrühren!"

Stille breitete sich aus. Die Waffen in tödlicher Absicht erhoben, mit dem Wissen, aus dieser Distanz nicht fehlen zu können, standen sich Ignis und Vates gegenüber. Dann trat eine junge Zentaurin vor, das dunkle Haar fiel ihr bis auf den Rücken des samtbraunen Leibes.

„Ignis…"

Ignis zuckte zusammen wie von einer Peitsche getroffen und senkte mit zusammengepressten Lippen den Kopf.

„Teneri."

Nur ein gequältes Wispern. Megan starrte wie gebannt auf die beinahe zart wirkende Gestalt, deren braune Augen voller Verzweiflung auf Ignis gerichtet waren.

Der gleiche Blick, den Megan so oft schon bei Draco gesehen hatte.

_Weil ich begehrte, was verboten war…_

„Was geht hier vor, hä?"

Megans Knie gaben unter der Erleichterung beinahe nach, als sie Nurais Stimme hörte.

„Ah, Vates! Welch seltenes Vergnügen." Nurai, scheinbar aus dem Nichts erschienen, baute sich vor dem Zentaur auf; sie wirkte angesichts dessen Größe noch zerbrechlicher und grinste ihr zahnloses Lächeln. „Schlecht gelaunt wie immer, huh? Hast die Schmach anscheinend noch nicht überwunden, nachtragender Klepper."

„Du… du gehst zu weit, altes Weib!" Vates' Augen weiteten sich, seine Stimme schnappte über, als er die Pfeilspitze auf Nurais Brust richtete. „Nicht genug, dass du diese _Pugh_ vor ihrer gerechten Strafe bewahrt hast, jetzt wagst du es auch noch, mich zu verspotten!"

„Ah, das schmeckt dir nicht, was?" Nurai kicherte und trat einen Schritt vor. „Ignis steht unter meinem Schutz, deine Rache wirst du vergessen müssen. Es steht dir und deiner Herde jedoch frei, meinen Wald zu verlassen."

Ein Raunen erklang von den anderen Zentauren. Megan vernahm erschrockenes Flüstern, aber Vates ignorierte es. Schmale Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem überheblichen Lächeln.

„Du kannst nicht immer wachsam sein."

„Ärgere mich nicht, Vates! Du scheinst zu vergessen, mit wem du redest!"

Die gichtkrummen Finger schlossen sich so fest um den knorrigen Stock, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Die Atmosphäre schien plötzlich düster und bedrohlich, nahm Megan die Kraft zu Atmen. Die leisen Geräusche des Waldes verstummten, als Wind aufkam, laut durch das Geäst pfiff, immer mehr einem wahrhaftigen Sturm glich. Ängstlich schluchzend klammerte das Mädchen sich an Ignis' Beinen fest.

Die Zentauren senkten ihre Waffen, wirkten unentschlossen, ob sie fliehen oder ausharren sollten.

Nurais gebeugter Leib schien zu wachsen, den Blickkontakt mit Vates nicht lösend, trugen sie ein stummes Duell aus. Die Sturmböen wirbelten das schüttere, weiße Haar durcheinander, während dunkle Wellen von der mageren Gestalt auszugehen schienen. Megan presste beide Hände vor den Mund; sie wollte der Anspannung nicht nachgeben, die sich mit einem Schrei lösen wollte.

Nurais Stab krachte auf den Boden und der Wald bebte. Die Bäume bogen sich unter der Macht des Windes – und jetzt konnte man blanke Angst in den Augen der Zentauren lesen.

Ein weiteres Mal bohrte sich der Stab tief in weiche Erde und plötzlich breiteten sich Risse aus, vertieften sich blitzschnell, als wolle der Boden aufbrechen.

Nurai hob den Stab ein drittes Mal – doch dann wich Vates zitternd zurück und senkte ergeben den Kopf.

Über das Heulen des Windes hinweg, glaubte Megan ein Flüstern zu hören:

„Verzeih, Nurahos…"

Es war von einem Moment auf den anderen wieder völlig windstill und Megan atmete erleichtert aus. Irgendwo setzte zögernd das Lied einer Lerche ein, die greifbare Spannung verflüchtigte sich. Nurai wirkte wieder klein und harmlos, sie stützte sich schwer auf ihren Stab, während sie den Rückzug der Zentauren beobachtete. Megan sah, wie Teneri sich umblickte und Ignis hoffnungslos begehrend ansah. Für einen Moment wirkte es, als wolle sie zurückbleiben – dann verschwand auch sie im dichten Grün des Waldes.

Erst jetzt vernahm Megan den gepresst gehenden Atem Nurais und sie erschrak furchtbar, als die alte Frau in die Knie ging. Ignis war mit einem Schritt bei ihr, fing den fallenden Körper auf. Tadelnd sah sie auf das eingefallene, grau wirkende Antlitz herab.

„Du hättest das nicht tun dürfen."

„Pah, ich kann mir von diesem eingebildeten Maultier doch nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen lassen!"

Der übliche Spott konnte nicht über das Beben in der Stimme hinwegtäuschen und Megan stürzte auf Nurai zu, blickte verängstigt in die müden blauen Augen. Sie brachte keinen Ton über die tauben Lippen, als kalte Finger über ihre Wange strichen.

„Keine Angst, kleine Megan, Nurai ist wohlauf, sie hat jetzt nur den Preis dafür zu zahlen, dass sie sich einmischte und ihre Macht einsetzte, um Ignis zu schützen."

„Das passiert, wenn du dich einmischst? Du verlierst Kraft?" Megan hoffte, betete, dass es nur das war.

„Ich weiß, worauf deine Frage abzielt, Menschenkind, und ich muss dich enttäuschen: Es sind uralte Regeln, die das Hosghaj im Gleichgewicht halten und sie lassen sich nicht so leicht umgehen. Wenn Nurai diese Regeln bricht und eine der beiden Seiten unterstützt, zerstört sie selbst die Balance. Sie stirbt und eine neue Neutralität wird geboren. Doch wer auserkoren wird, und vor allem wann, steht nicht einmal in den Sternen... es kann passieren, dass eine ganze Zeitlang niemand als Wächterin fungieren kann."

ooOoo

Ginny suchte ziellos das Kloster nach Harry ab. Sie war fest entschlossen, ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Seit Tagen schon schwankte sie zwischen dem Wunsch, endlich die schmerzliche, (_befreiende?_) Wahrheit zu hören, und dem Verlangen, es zu ignorieren und ihrem Traum hinterher zu jagen.

Ron hatte ihr von der Scheune erzählt und von der vielen Zeit, die Harry dort verbrachte. Bis jetzt hatte sie gezögert, dorthin zu gehen, doch nun blieben nicht mehr viele Orte, an denen Harry sein konnte.

In der Nähe des Friedhofes traf Ginny auf Filch, der eine mit Schutt beladene Schubkarre vor sich herschob. Für einige Augenblicke zauderte sie, bevor sie den ehemaligen Hausmeister gezwungen freundlich anlächelte.

„Haben Sie zufällig Harry Potter irgendwo gesehen?"

Das schmutzige Haar verbarg seine Augen, fiel strähnig über die unrasierten, eingefallenen Wangen.

„Kann sein, dass ich ihn gesehen habe, wie er das Kloster verließ." Unregelmäßige Zähne wurden grinsend entblößt. „Sollte sich nicht draußen herumtreiben. Die Todesser könnten ihn holen. Wäre doch schade um den Helden…"

Ginny glaubte, etwas Lauerndes aus Filchs Stimme herauszuhören. Die Lüge war so offensichtlich, dass sie in Wut geriet und, schneidender als beabsichtigt, entgegnete:

„Harry kann das Kloster gar nicht verlassen!"

Mit einem leisen Knurren ließ Filch die Griffe der Schubkarre los und trat dicht an Ginny heran, die unwillkürlich schauderte.

„Ich sagte, dass er sich draußen herumtreibt!"

Ginny stolperte angeekelt rückwärts, als säuerlicher Atem ihr Gesicht traf. In Filchs Augen lag solcher Zorn, solcher Wahnsinn, dass es beängstigend wirkte.

„O-okay", stotterte sie. „Vielen Dank…"

Auf dem Absatz wendend, bemühte Ginny sich, nicht zu rennen. Sie glaubte, diesen brennenden Blick noch immer zu spüren. Erst als sie der Meinung war, genug Abstand zwischen sich und dem Hausmeister gebracht zu haben, drehte sie sich um.

Filch beobachtete sie noch immer – wie eine Katze, zum Sprung bereit.

Ginny fluchte leise und lachte nervös über die plötzliche Furcht. Es war schließlich nur Filch gewesen, der sie angemault hatte. Der ewig schlecht gelaunte, immer irgendwo herumschnüffelnde Filch.

Seufzend schlug sie den Weg zur Scheune ein und wedelte die sie traktierenden Mücken fort. Die leichte Brise vermochte nichts gegen die über dem Land liegende, drückende Sommerhitze auszurichten. Das verdorrte Gras unter ihren Füßen knisterte leise, als sie die angelehnte Scheunentür aufstieß.

Sie betrat das in Dämmerlicht getauchte Gebäude und schaute sich misstrauisch um. Die Balken waren morsch und sie argwöhnte, dass sie jeden Moment auf sie herabbrechen könnten. Leises Geraschel und der Klang schnell gehenden Atems ließen sie aufhorchen und Schmerz krampfte ihre Brust zusammen. Verstreutes Stroh raschelte unter ihren Füßen, als sie sich vorsichtig auf den Ursprung der Laute zu bewegte, die ihre Schritte übertönten. Fässer und ein riesiger Spiegel versperrten ihr die freie Sicht und Ginny schlich wider besseren Wissens weiter.

Sie hatte schon Harrys Namen auf den Lippen, wollte ihn mit scharfer Zunge verletzen, wie er sie verletzt hatte, als ihr Blut sich in Eis zu verwandeln schien. Die Augen aufgerissen, blieb Ginny erschüttert stehen. Ihre Hände krampften sich zusammen, bevor sie diese vor ihrem Schoß faltete, wie ein braves Schulmädchen, das seine erste Standpauke erhielt. Jeder einzelne Herzschlag dröhnte in ihren Ohren.

Keine zehn Schritte entfernt, lag Harry auf Knien, den Oberkörper dicht an den Boden gepresst.

_Malfoy_ war über ihm, die Arme besitzergreifend um Harrys bebenden Körper geschlungen.

Ginny griff sich mit zitternden Fingern an die zugeschnürte Kehle, alles Denken stand still, als die Details dieser Szenerie sich minutiös, eines nach dem anderen, in ihre Seele brannten.

Harrys geöffnetes Hemd. Seine Hose, die nur noch um einen Knöchel hing. Seine Finger, die haltsuchend staubigen Lehm aufrissen. Wie er den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen zurückwarf, als der blonde Junge ihn in den Nacken biss. Das unterdrückte Stöhnen.

Diese vollkommene Unterwerfung. Bereitwillig gegeben. Von Harry, der ihr Nacht für Nacht in ihren unrealistischen Träumen erschien. Der sie umarmt und geküsst, sie einst verliebt und nicht abweisend-gelangweilt angesehen hatte. Jetzt hatte sie ihn verloren. Endgültig. An Malfoy, Harrys ewigen Rivalen, zwischen denen die Luft vor Hass gebrannt hatte.

Dieser Gleichklang, in dem sich beide bewegten. Verschwitzten Haare, die an Harrys Stirn klebten. Dracos Finger, die Harry im Rhythmus seiner Stöße rieben. Fordernd. Bestimmend. Beherrschend. Diese Mischung aus Ekstase und Qual, die sich auf Harrys Gesichtszügen widerspiegelte.

Ginny presste eine Hand vor ihren verzerrten Mund, als ein leises Schluchzen ihrer Kehle entwich und Draco sah auf. Zuerst war sein Blick unfokussiert, doch dann weiteten sich seine Augen, als er Ginny erkannte. Sie konnte die roten Male an seinem Hals erkennen, die wunden Lippen. Und das plötzliche Verstehen war eine unendliche Qual.

Die ausweichenden Antworten. Die offensichtlichen Lügen. Ausflüchte. Das so oft unberührte Bett – das alles ergab plötzlich schmerzenden Sinn.

Noch immer starrte sie stumm in Dracos Augen. Er grinste plötzlich bösartig _(triumphierend)_ und stieß hart in Harrys schweißnassen Körper. Ein leiser Schrei und Dracos Name, voller Lust geflüstert, waren seine Belohnung.

Sein Sieg.

Etwas in Ginnys Seele zerbrach; sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und floh. Es kümmerte sie nicht, dass sie Draco somit zu einem weiteren Sieg verhalf, es kümmerte sie nicht, ob Harry sie gehört hatte und ob er ihr folgen würde oder nicht. Nichts war mehr von Bedeutung. Alles war hinter einem Schleier aus Begreifen und Pein verschwunden.

Ginny rannte. Blind und taub gegenüber ihrer Umwelt, lief sie gehetzt über den Friedhof auf das Außentor zu. Fort, sie wollte nur fort von diesem Ort. Sie stolperte, wich verwitterten Grabsteinen mehr instinktiv, denn bewusst aus. Wie von allen Teufeln der Hölle gejagt rannte sie davon. Doch sie konnte nicht entkommen.

Dracos Hände, die sich in Harrys Fleisch gruben. Harry, der sich Draco entgegendrängte. Schweiß, der von ihren Körpern perlte. Und Dracos Blick – dieser glühende Hass darin. Die Eifersucht. Dieses Wissen. Der Triumph.

Die keuchenden Laute, die sie ausgestoßen hatten, hallten in Ginnys Ohren wieder und rissen tiefe Wunden. Wie Feuer schoss die Eifersucht durch ihren Leib – verbrannte jeden klaren Gedanken.

Und Ginny rannte so schnell sie konnte. Sie passierte das Außentor, ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen. Strauchelnd hastete sie vorwärts – die schnellen Schritte, die ihr folgten, nicht beachtend. Noch immer glaubte sie Harrys Flüstern zu hören.

„_Draco…"_

Hysterisches Gelächter mischte sich in ihr verzweifeltes Schluchzen. Sie waren alle so ahnungslos gewesen. Harry hatte sie alle getäuscht, sie alle betrogen. Dieses Wissen schien ihren Verstand zu zerfetzen.

Ein Kaninchenbau brachte Ginny zu Fall. Schluchzend blieb sie einfach liegen und verbarg ihr zu einer Grimasse erstarrtes Gesicht im trockenen Gras. Vergessen. Sie wollte diese Bilder nur noch vergessen. Sie wünschte sich, sie wäre nie in die Scheune gegangen. Sie wünschte, sie hätte es nie gesehen. Sie wünschte, es wäre nie passiert.

Die näher kommenden Laute, die von schweren Stiefeln verursacht wurden nahm sie nicht wahr; ihr bitteres Schluchzen übertönte jedes Geräusch, ließ ihren Körper zittern wie eine sturmgepeitschte Weide.

Ein neuer Schmerz explodierte in ihrem Kopf. Für einen kurzen Augenblick blitze ein Farbenmeer hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern auf – dann schlug Dunkelheit wie eine Welle über ihr zusammen.

ooOoo

Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich nur langsam. Der Sieg rauschte wie süßer Sirup durch seine Adern, während er auf das bewusstlose Mädchen herabblickte. Letztendlich hatte sich seine Geduld ausgezahlt. Letztendlich hatte sie doch den fatalen Fehltritt ausgeführt, auf den er alle Hoffnung gesetzt hatte. Nicht mehr als pures Glück, dass sie die Sicherheit des Klosters unüberlegt verlassen hatte, doch das brauchte Bellatrix Lestrange nicht zu erfahren.

Ihre Finger ließen sich leicht um das Schlangensymbol schließen. Lautlos wurde der winzige Kopf gedreht und der Mechanismus aktiviert. Sie hatte noch zehn Sekunden, bis sie ihrem Tod entgegensehen würde.

Filch grinste zufrieden und richtete sich auf, als ein heiserer Schrei ihn erstarren ließ.

„Ginny!"

_Nein, nein, nein…_

Auf frischer Tat ertappt. So kurz vor dem Ziel doch noch versagt – und das naseweise Schlammblut raste mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf ihn zu. Nur an Flucht und nicht an die Konsequenzen denkend, klammerte Filch sich an Ginnys Handgelenk fest.

Er konnte schon die zornig aufgerissenen Augen sehen, den verzerrten Mund, konnte die Hitze des Fluches spüren, der aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes hervorbrach. Dann ein Ziehen in seinem Bauch und die Welt verschwamm, als er seine ungewisse Reise antrat.

_Auf ganzer Linie versagt._

ooOoo

Ignis hatte Nurai zur Lichtung getragen und Megan war ängstlich neben ihr hergetrottet, hatte die kalten Finger Nurais nicht eine Sekunde losgelassen. Jetzt lauschte sie besorgt dem rasselnden Atem und ließ sich nicht durch trügerisch aufmunterndes Lächeln täuschen. Sie presste ihren Körper eng an den der Waldhexe, von dem naiven Wunsch beseelt, sie zu wärmen, als die gichtigen Hände ihr Haar zerzausten.

„Genug jetzt, Nurai liegt nicht auf dem Sterbebett, also spar' dir die Trauermiene!"

Megan ließ sich durch die spöttischen Worte nicht beirren und schlang ihre Arme, so fest sie es vermochte, um den schmalen Leib.

„Aber du würdest sterben, wenn du dich weiter einmischen würdest, oder? Wenn du Harry retten würdest."

Mit einem leisen Seufzen entwand sich Nurai Megans Armen und tippte ihr mit einem Finger auf die Nasenspitze.

„Das ist nichts, worüber du dir Gedanken machen solltest. Licht und Dunkelheit liegen nahe beieinander und die Sterne können sich irren."

„Also wird Harry nichts passieren?"

„Nicht, wenn er stark genug ist."

Megan biss sich auf die Lippen und presste ihr Gesicht in Nurais Halsbeuge. Die ausweichende Antwort hatte ihre diffuse Furcht nicht beruhigt und auch wenn Eifersucht an ihr nagte, war Harry doch eine Art Freund.

„Ich will nicht, dass er stirbt!"

In Nurais Armen geborgen, schluchzte Megan heiser auf. Die Ungerechtigkeit, dass es ausgerechnet ihre beiden Freunde treffen sollte, ging über ihren kindlichen Verstand hinaus.

„Das will ich auch nicht", entgegnete Nurai leise. Dann kicherte sie plötzlich und knuffte Megan in die Seite. „Außerdem sollte man einer alten Frau wie mir nicht mehr so viel Arbeit zumuten. Das Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen, ist schließlich kein Kinderspiel."

Blinzelnd wischte Megan sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen von den Wangen und lächelte zögernd. Sie erkannte die Absicht hinter dem Scherz, doch noch immer sprachen Nurais Augen von tödlichem Ernst.

Leise knackendes Unterholz erregte die Aufmerksamkeit der kleinen Gruppe. Ignis griff mit grimmiger Miene zu ihren Waffen und Megan spannte jeden Muskel an; die Erinnerung an die angriffslustigen Zentauren war noch zu frisch. Nur Nurai lächelte wissend und hob grüßend die Hand.

„Ah, Teneri. Dachte ich mir doch, dass dich dein Weg hierher führen würde."

Ignis' Bogen fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden, ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als Teneri langsam die Lichtung betrat. Ihr Blick streifte Nurai und Megan nur kurz, bevor er an Ignis hängen blieb.

„Ignis, ich…" Sie stockte und senkte mit einem hilflosen Schütteln den Kopf. „Ich… es war ein Fehler…" Schritt für Schritt zog sie sich, den Blick weiterhin zu Boden gerichtet, zurück.

Ignis' Leib zitterte, ihr Schweif peitschte nervös durch die Luft. Dann sprang sie plötzlich vor, überbrückte die größer werdende Distanz, und griff nach Teneris Arm.

„Dann sollten wir darüber reden – doch hier ist nicht der rechte Ort." Ignis flüsterte, als traue sie ihrer Stimme nicht.

Teneri sah auf und Megan glaubte Dankbarkeit in ihrem Blick zu sehen – und Hoffnung.

Es herrschte atemlose Stille, als Ignis und Teneri Seite an Seite auf den Wald zugingen. Eine Stille, die von Nurai gebrochen wurde:

„Teneri!"

Die Zentaurin blieb stehen und wandte sich mit fragendem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht um. Nurai grinste, als würde sie sich bestens amüsieren. Ihre knochigen Hände wedelten unbestimmt in Teneris Richtung.

„Nurais Schutz gilt auch für Ignis' Freunde. Nur für den Fall, dass du so etwas wie Rückgrat entwickeln solltest. Und jetzt ab mit euch."

Sie lachte sowohl über Ignis' warnenden Blick als auch über Teneris gerötete Wangen und kramte zufrieden in ihren Taschen, bis die Zentauren im Dickicht verschwunden waren.

Nurai steckte eine gefundene Eichelfrucht in den Mund und lächelte Megan kauend an.

„Stell schon deine Fragen, Menschenkind, bevor sie dir ein Loch in die Zunge brennen!"

Ertappt lächelte Megan verlegen zurück und kuschelte sich erneut an Nurais Brust, die so tröstlich nach Salbei und Moos duftete.

„Sie ist der Grund, warum Ignis verbannt wurde, oder?"

„Eigentlich sollte Ignis hingerichtet werden", erklärte Nurai gelassen, Megans erschrockenes Luftholen ignorierend. „Vates nannte es eine abstoßende Schande und verlangte Ignis' Tod, als man sie und Teneri zusammen ertappte. Ich nenne es verletzen Stolz. Teneri war schon immer Vates' Liebling, seine Favoritin, die ihm die kalte Schulter gezeigt hat. Dass ausgerechnet der Störenfried der Herde das bekam, was der Anführer sich so brennend wünschte, hat sein Herz mit Hass erfüllt."

„Aber warum wurde Teneri nicht verbannt?"

„Weil Vates die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben wollte." Nurai spie die zerkaute Eichel aus und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. „Anscheinend ohne Erfolg. Ignis stiehlt sich in manchen Nächten davon, und sie will sicher nicht die Sterne betrachten."

Megan krauste nachdenklich die Stirn. Da war nicht diese Eifersucht, die sie bei Harrys Anblick empfand, dennoch war ihr Teneri plötzlich unsympathisch.

„Warum lebt sie nicht mit Ignis hier bei dir?"

Nurais Seufzen drückte Bedauern aus. Sie schien vor der verkappten Situation zu resignieren, die sie auch mit Magie nicht ändern konnte.

„Weil sie, trotz aller Liebe, schwach ist."

ooOoo

Kälte.

Das war das Erste, was sie wahrnahm. Kälte, die aus dem Boden, durch ihre Kleider, bis in ihre Knochen drang. Ihr Kopf schmerzte entsetzlich. Jede Bewegung trieb feuerheiße Qualen durch ihre Stirn. Wie durch Watte nahm sie leises Wimmern wahr und eine schneidende Stimme ließ grellweiße Sterne hinter ihren Lidern entstehen.

„Schweig!"

Metallische Nässe floss über ihr Gesicht, tropfte an ihrer Nase entlang zu Boden. Das Wimmern wurde zu einem jaulenden Betteln. Die Stimme bohrte sich in ihren Kopf, ließ eine Kaskade aus Licht darin explodieren und zwang ihre Lippen auseinander. Ihr Atem vermischte sich mit modrig-feuchter Luft, als sie stöhnte.

„Ah, mein Gast ist wach."

Kühle Hände auf ihrer brennenden Stirn, die jene Feuchtigkeit fortwischten.

„Wach auf, kleines Mädchen, es ist schrecklich unhöflich, jetzt zu schlafen."

Die Finger gruben sich brutal in Ginnys Haar, bogen den Kopf zurück und sie verging beinahe in der Agonie des Schmerzes. Ihr Schrei hallte von den Wänden wider, ein endloses Echo, bis Ginny dem Willen ihres Magens nachgab und sich würgend erbrach.

„So schwach. Aber was will man auch von einer Blutsverräterin anderes erwarten?"

Die spöttische Stimme war vage vertraut. Wie ein Geruch, den man kannte, von dem man aber nicht mehr wusste, wo man ihn schon einmal wahrgenommen hatte. Die Stimme murmelte wenige Worte und Ginny spürte etwas Hartes an ihrer Schläfe.

Der wild wütende Schmerz verging augenblicklich und doch weigerte Ginny sich, ihre Augen zu öffnen. Ihr Verstand klärte sich und in ihr kroch die Furcht vor der Frage hoch, wo sie sich befand.

Kein Ort, an dem sie sein sollte, soviel stand fest.

„Genug jetzt! Steh endlich auf, du Göre!"

Ein Tritt in die Rippen verlieh dem Befehl zusätzlich Nachdruck. Keuchend rollte Ginny sich zusammen und öffnete zögernd die Augen.

_Nein, das kann nicht sein!_

Das von Askaban gezeichnete Gesicht wirkte so zufrieden wie das einer Katze, die eine besonders fette Maus gefangen hatte. Das Licht einer Fackel umgab ihren schlanken Körper wie eine Korona. Die vollen Lippen verzogen sich triumphierend, als Bellatrix Lestrange lächelte.

„Ich würde dich nur zu gern gebührend begrüßen, doch erst muss ich mich einem äußerst lästigen Problem widmen."

Ginny realisierte mit einem Anflug von Hysterie, dass Bellatrix sich benahm, als wäre sie die Gastgeberin eines Bankettes. Sie konnte den Wahnsinn in den grauen Augen erkennen und fragte sich schaudernd, ob sie ihre Familie je wieder sehen würde. Ob sie Harry…

Harry.

Der Gedanke an ihn brachte die Erinnerung zurück. Der Grund, aus dem sie geflohen war und jetzt so tief in der Tinte steckte. Langsam, eine Hand gegen ihre schmerzenden Rippen gepresst, setzte Ginny sich auf.

Bellatrix wandte sich von ihr ab und jenes flehende Wimmern setzte wieder ein:

„Ich hatte keine Wahl, Herrin! Ich musste fliehen. Dieses Schlammblut ist mir gefolgt und…"

„Und du hättest sie einfach erledigen können!", unterbrach Bellatrix ungerührt die Ausflüchte. „Wir brauchten dich weiterhin _dort_, sicherlich nicht hier, und enttarnt!"

Ginny entwich ein leiser Laut der Überraschung, als sie Filch erkannte, doch niemand achtete auf sie.

„Aber sie hatte einen Zauberstab!"

„Ah, ich vergaß… Du bist ja nicht mehr als ein wertloser Squib. So trennen sich also unsere Wege."

Bellatrix richtete mit gelangweilter Miene ihren Zauberstab auf Filch, der schluchzend auf den Knien über den Boden kroch und nach Lestranges Rocksaum griff.

„Warte! Ich kann dir noch immer nützlich sein! Ich weiß Dinge, die sonst niemand weiß…"

„Dann rede."

Filchs Blick war misstrauisch und Bellatrix brach in Gelächter aus.

„Rede, oder ich lockere deine Zunge mit Schmerzen, die du dir nicht einmal in deinen Träumen ausmalen kannst!"

Noch immer schwieg Filch, er war sich der Risiken wahrscheinlich bewusst. Bellatrix' Lippen formten die ersten Silben des Cruciatus-Fluches und Filchs Stimme überschlug sich, als er seine Informationen hervorstieß:

„McGonagall erhält Nachrichten von einem Phönix. Sie schickt ihren Patronus, um ihn zu rufen. Und diese Tonks hat das Kloster wieder verlassen."

„Das ist alles?"

Filchs flackernde Augen waren lauernd auf Ginny gerichtet und er konnte das bösartige Grinsen trotz aller Angst nicht verbergen.

„Potter! Er schleicht sich jede Nacht in Malfoys Zimmer und kommt erst im Morgengrauen heraus…"

Ginny ballte die Fäuste und erwiderte den Blick scheinbar ungerührt; sie wollte ihm diesen Sieg nicht gönnen.

Bellatrix' Gesicht wirkte seltsam starr, ihre Schultern zuckten haltlos, bis sie plötzlich den Kopf in den Nacken warf und lachte. Filch sah sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren und Erleichterung malte sich auf seinen Gesichtszügen ab.

Das Gelächter wich einem leisen Kichern, erstarb dann beinahe vollständig. Noch immer lächelnd sah Bellatrix auf Ginny herab und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Faszinierend. Es sieht dann so aus, als ob ich die falsche Person hätte. Das schmerzt, nicht wahr? Auch wenn du dich noch so sehr bemühst, es dir nicht anmerken zu lassen, erkenne ich die Qual. Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass du nicht lange leiden musst."

Wut und Angst vermischten sich in Ginny zu einem kalten Stein, der auf ihre Brust drückte. Sie biss sich fest auf die Zunge, um ihre Furcht nicht heraus zu schreien. Sie wusste, sie war verloren. Der Orden würde sie nicht finden. Nicht hier – wo immer hier auch war.

Die geschmeidigen Bewegungen, mit denen Bellatrix die Zelle verließ, bargen eine natürliche Eleganz; und wieder kam Ginny der Vergleich mit einer Katze in den Sinn.

Bevor sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss, wandte Bellatrix sich noch einmal Filch zu.

„Deine Informationen könnten sich als nützlich erweisen. Als Dank gewähre ich dir einen schnellen Tod für dein erbärmliches Versagen."

Die ersten Worte hatten Filchs Gesicht aufleuchten lassen – jetzt warf er sich panisch kreischend nach vorn.

„Nein! Ihr habt mir versprochen, dass –"

„_Avada Kedavra._"

Grünes Licht schoss mit tödlicher Präzision auf den entsetzten Filch zu, bannte den Ausdruck des Grauens auf sein Gesicht, als er für immer erstarrte.

Ginny presste sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Zellenwand, ihre Fingernägel kratzen über den Steinboden Sie war fassungslos ob der Gleichgültigkeit, mit der Bellatrix soeben gemordet hatte. Und es verstärkte die Furcht, ebenso leicht aus dem Weg geschafft zu werden.

Die Zellentür krachte ins Schloss und es dämmerte Ginny, dass Lestrange sie mit dem toten Filch zurücklassen wollte. Schlanke Finger griffen nach der Fackel und Ginny vergaß allen Stolz. Sie stürzte vor, war angewidert von ihrem eigenen Flehen; doch die Angst, hier in der Dunkelheit mit einer Leiche zurückzubleiben, gewann.

„Nein! Lass mich nicht hier mit ihm allein!"

Der kurze Blick über die Schulter wirkte, als hätte Bellatrix Ginny schon wieder vergessen. Sie legte schmunzelnd den Kopf schief.

„Keine Angst, kleine Blutsverräterin, er wird dir kein Haar mehr krümmen."

Wie gelähmt beobachtete Ginny das schwindende Fackellicht. Irgendwo öffnete und schloss sich eine weitere Tür. Dunkelheit umgab sie. Und Stille, die nur durch das stetige Tröpfeln des Wassers gebrochen wurde.

Ginny schluchzte trocken auf. Gegen ihren Willen fragte sie sich, ob es lange dauern würde, bis sie starb.

Warmer Pelz streifte ihr Bein. Ginny trat mit einem leisen Schrei nach der Ratte und starrte blind in die Finsternis.

Sie fragte sich ebenso, ob sie bis dahin den Tod mit offenen Armen begrüßen würde.

ooOoo

Harry stand in McGonagalls Büro und lauschte Hermines Geschichte, ohne eine Regung zu zeigen. In seinem Inneren jedoch tobte ein Sturm.

Für Ginnys Entführung konnte es nur einen Grund geben: Voldemort wollte durch sie an ihn herankommen. Doch warum, verflucht, hatte sie das Kloster überhaupt verlassen?

Die Schuldgefühle nagten an ihm. Er glaubte, dass jeder im Raum ihn anstarren, ihm die Schuld geben würde. Er bildete sich ein, dass die Augen der Zwillinge anklagend auf ihn gerichtet seien, obwohl sie wie alle anderen Hermine betrachteten.

Hermine erzählte mit zitternder Stimme, wie Filch und Ginny plötzlich verschwunden waren und einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen.

Molly, halb wahnsinnig vor Furcht, klammerte sich an Artur, dessen Gesicht alt und eingefallen wirkte. Ron, so blass, dass seine Sommersprossen dunkel hervortraten, stand fassungslos neben seinen Eltern. Molly schluchzte verzweifelt auf und wand sich mit geballten Fäusten aus den Armen ihres Mannes.

„Worauf wartet ihr noch? Wir müssen sie suchen! Filch kann nicht weit gekommen sein. Er kann nicht zaubern!"

„Aber er kann Portschlüssel nutzen", antwortete Minerva ruhig. „Reiß dich zusammen, Molly. Wir helfen Ginny nicht, wenn wir jetzt in Panik geraten."

„Ich soll mich zusammenreißen?" Mit blitzenden Augen ließ Molly ihre Hände auf Minervas Schreibtisch krachen. „Wir reden hier von meiner Tochter! Ginny wurde von Filch ganz sicher zu den Todessern gebracht!"

Minervas Lippen waren nur ein schmaler Strich. „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Wir dürfen trotzdem nichts überstürzen." Sie griff nach Mollys Händen und drückte sie sanft. „Ich verspreche dir, dass wir sie finden. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun –"

Mit einem Ruck entzog sich Molly der Berührung.

„Dann fang' _jetzt_ damit an!"

„Molly…" Remus hob eine Hand, als wolle er die tobende Frau besänftigen, doch ein einziger Blick aus rotgeweinten Augen genügte, dass er einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Wagt es ja nicht, mir noch einmal zu sagen, ich solle mich beruhigen!"

„Alastor." Minerva wandte sich, ohne weiter auf Molly zu achten, an den alten Auror, der mit bekümmertem Gesicht in Türrahmen lehnte. „Geh in Filchs Zimmer und durchsuche es. Vielleicht findet sich dort ein Hinweis."

Moody nickte nur knapp und humpelte aus dem Raum.

Hermine richtete sich auf und sah Minerva angstvoll an. Ihre nächsten Worte ließen Harry versteinern.

„Da ist noch etwas. Ich sah, wie sie über den Friedhof rannte. Sie muss sich über etwas aufgeregt haben. Ich glaube, sie hat geweint. Und sie hat nicht auf meine Rufe geachtet."

Harry hörte nicht mehr, was McGonagall als Nächstes fragte. Er hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Wenn Ginny über den Friedhof gelaufen war, dann war sie davor sicherlich...

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Lippen bewegten sich, doch Harrys Geist beschwor andere Bilder herauf. Bilder von sich selbst, wie er sich unter Draco wand.

Mollys Weinen trat in den Hintergrund, als Harry sich an den zufriedenen Ausdruck in Dracos Augen erinnerte.

Ginny war in der Scheune gewesen.

Was auch immer sie gesehen hatte: Es genügte.

Draco hatte es gewusst und kein Wort gesagt.

Harrys Beine drohten nachzugeben, als er sich wie betäubt aus dem Büro schlich. Niemand hielt ihn auf. Alle waren zu sehr in Sorge.

Seine eiskalten Finger glitten von der Klinke ab, griffen erneut danach. Sollte Ginny etwas passieren, wäre es seine, Harrys, Schuld.

ooOoo

Severus bemühte sich, alle Emotionen aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen, als er den Saal betrat. Ein solch kurzfristiger Befehl, vor dem Dunklen Lord zu erscheinen, brachte meistens schlechte Neuigkeiten mit sich.

Die Lippen Voldemorts waren leicht verzogen – Severus Nerven vibrierten warnend.

„Ah, Severus. Wie schön, dass du es einrichten konntest, hier zu erscheinen."

Immer wieder aufs Neue diese ermüdende Farce. Severus rang sich eine knappe Verbeugung ab.

„Ihr habt mich rufen lassen?"

„So direkt heute, Severus?"

Voldemort beugte sich wenige Zoll vor und die roten Augen schienen sich in Severus hineinbrennen zu wollen.

Da er ohnehin keine Wahl hatte, ließ er sich auf das Spiel ein.

„Verzeiht, Mylord, ich war mit meinen Gedanken bei einem Trank, den ich heute abschließen wollte."

„Tatsächlich? Nun, ich befürchte, dein Trank wird noch etwas länger warten müssen."

Severus antwortete nicht. Er kannte die Regeln, auch wenn ihn das anhaltende Lächeln auf den weißen, schlangenartigen Zügen irritierte.

Scheinbar zufrieden, dass Severus ihm nun seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, lehnte Voldemort sich zurück.

„Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich, Severus. Du erinnerst dich doch an Ollivander?"

Nickend, versuchte Severus sich seinen Schrecken nicht anmerken zu lassen; Narzissa hatte ihm nicht nur das Schwert, sondern auch eine Nachricht Minervas überbracht. Die vage Vermutung, dass es Rowenas Zauberstab war, den Voldemort als Horkrux auserkoren hatte. Severus hatte über diese absurde Annahme nur den Kopf schütteln können – doch jetzt stellte sie sich als wahr heraus.

„Es ist so, dass Ollivander einen Zauberstab für mich aufbewahrt. Doch nun bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob er auch die… gebührende Sorgfalt walten lässt." Das Lächeln vertiefte sich und entblößte weiße Zähne. „Du wirst ihn aufsuchen und mein Eigentum hierher bringen."

Severus erwiderte den zwingenden Blick sekundenlang, bevor er sich verbeugte.

„Sehr wohl, Mylord."

„Ach, und Severus…" In Voldemorts Augen glomm unheilvolles Leuchten. „Schick Lucius zu mir; ich habe etwas mit ihm zu besprechen."

Severus ignorierte seine Instinkte, die ihm eine schrille Warnung zuriefen. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich bereits, wie er den Horkrux dem Orden zukommen lassen konnte, ohne dabei sein Leben zu riskieren.

Nicht, dass er um sein Leben fürchtete – allerdings war eben dieses Leben für den Erhalt vieler anderer Menschenleben von entscheidender Wichtigkeit. Noch.

Severus eilte durch die düsteren Gänge des Schlosses. Noch immer kreisten seine Gedanken um den Horkrux – und die Unmöglichkeit, an ihn heranzukommen. Er wusste, dass Tonks ebenfalls auf der Suche war. Was würde mit ihm geschehen, sollte sie den Zauberstab zuerst finden? Warum verlangte der Dunkle Lord so unerwartet nach seinem Besitz? Und warum schickte er ausgerechnet ihn, Severus? Ein Test?

Er öffnete die Tür zu den Räumen der Malfoys und blickte in Lucius' abwartendes Gesicht, als ihm der Befehl des Lord im Hals stecken blieb.

„_Er will Lucius' Loyalität auf die Probe stellen! Doch du wirst einen Auftrag erhalten, um nicht eingreifen zu können. So sehr misstraut er dir inzwischen!"  
_

Ein Test, führwahr. Aber es traf nicht ihn.

„Wir schlittern gerade auf eine Katastrophe ungeahnten Ausmaßes zu, mein Freund", stellte Severus gepresst fest.

OoOoo

Dracos Rücken prallte hart gegen die Wand, das blonde Haar fiel ihm wirr ins Gesicht, verdeckte dieses widerwärtige Grinsen, das Harrys Wut hatte überschäumen lassen.

„Ob du es gewusst hast, habe ich gefragt!"

„Ich habe dich verstanden."

„Dann antworte gefälligst!"

„Du kennst die Antwort schon längst."

Harrys Blick flackerte, als seine Knie endgültig nachgaben und er sich schwer gegen Draco lehnte. Seine Finger verkrampften sich in dessen Hemd. Der Stoff lag seidig auf Harrys Wangen, die erhitzt nach dieser Kühle lechzten.

„Verdammt, Draco, warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Und was dann? Wärst du ihr mit heruntergelassener Hose hinterhergerannt und hättest es ihr erklärt?"

„Lass die dummen Witze und sei einmal in deinem Leben nicht so ein Arschloch."

Harry bezähmte das Verlangen, Draco diesmal richtig zu schlagen, nur mit Mühe. Dann sah er auf und erstarrte. Dracos blasses Gesicht hatte auch den letzten Rest Farbe verloren und für einen Moment erkannte Harry glühende Eifersucht in dessen Augen.

„Dann hau' doch ab und rette sie!"

„Draco, ich…"

„Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass du es eines Tages bereuen wirst, dich mit mir eingelassen zu haben."

Draco stieß Harry von sich, der verwirrt über diesen Ausbruch nach Dracos Arm griff.

„Jetzt warte mal, du verstehst –"

„Lass mich los, Potter!"

Ein weiterer Schlag vor die Brust ließ Harry nach Luft schnappend zurücktaumeln. Noch immer umklammerten seine Finger Dracos Handgelenk. Strauchelnd ging er zu Boden und riss Draco mit sich, der hart auf ihn prallte. Harry schlang keuchend beide Arme um Dracos Körper und konnte trotz aller Gewissensbisse, trotz seiner Angst um Ginny, ein erleichtertes Grinsen nicht verbergen, denn Draco versuchte nicht, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen.

„Ich bereue es nicht."

Draco wurde in seinen Armen ganz steif und Harry glaubte ein gemurmeltes „Was?" zu vernehmen.

„Ich bereue es nicht, mich mit dir eingelassen zu haben", wiederholte er geduldig. „Ich bereue es nur, meinen Freunden nichts gesagt zu haben. Hätte ich es getan, hätte Ginny uns nicht erwischt und wäre davongelaufen."

Keine Antwort, jedoch entspannte Draco sich merklich und Harry spürte warmen Atem an seinem Hals. Intuitiv streichelte Harry über den schmalen Rücken, ertastete die vertrauten Konturen.

„Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, sollte Ginny meinetwegen etwas passieren. Deswegen… ich meine, sie haben sie nur meinetwegen entführt und wenn ich mich stelle, dann…"

„Dann lassen die Todesser sie laufen? Wie naiv bist du?" Draco hob den Kopf und sah Harry ungläubig an. „Der Dunkle Lord lässt sie so oder so töten."

„Also soll ich hier herumsitzen und nichts tun?"

Harry wusste, dass Draco am liebsten ja gesagt hätte, doch er stieß nur einen leisen Fluch aus und blickte an Harry vorbei.

„Sieht so aus, als könntest du dein schlechtes Gewissen schneller erleichtern als geplant", stellte Draco tonlos fest.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen warf Harry sich halb herum, ohne Draco auch nur eine Sekunde aus seinem Griff zu entlassen. Fassungslos sah er in Hermines bleiches Gesicht.

„Scheiße." Der Fluch kam ihm über die Lippen, bevor er es zurückhalten konnte.

„Moody hat einen Brief gefunden. Du sollst in McGonagalls Büro kommen", erklärte Hermine leise. Ihre Bewegungen wirkten seltsam steif und eckig, als sie sich abwandte und den Gang entlang eilte.

Harry fuhr sich nervös mit den Fingern durch die Haare und stand auf. Hilflos sah er Draco an, der sich ebenfalls aufrappelte und den Blick abwartend erwiderte. Mit einem Schritt überbrückte Harry die Distanz und presste seine Lippen kurz auf Dracos.

„Sieh mich nicht so an! Ich mache keinen Rückzieher! Wir sehen uns nachher."

Er ließ Draco nur ungern allein zurück, doch der Wunsch Ginny zu retten überwog diesmal das Verlangen, bei Draco zu verweilen. Zumal er dringend mit Hermine reden musste – und mit Ron. Der Gedanke an Ron verursachte ihm Magenschmerzen. Harry hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er es seinem Freund beibringen sollte.

ooOoo

Hermine glaubte, durch dichten Nebel zu laufen. All ihre unbestimmten Vermutungen waren bestätigt worden, als sie Harry und Malfoy zusammen gesehen hatte.

Ihre Brust zog sich zusammen, als sie an den Ausdruck in Malfoys Augen dachte. Es waren nur Sekunden gewesen, in denen er sie angesehen hatte und die Emotionen waren so flüchtig gewesen wie der schnelle Flügelschlag eines Kolibris – dennoch hatte es sich in Hermines Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

Angst.

Wie an einen Traum erinnerte sie sich an Filch, der sich über Ginny gebeugt hatte. Rasende Wut war in ihr aufgewallt, hatte jeglichen klaren Gedanken beiseite gewischt. Hand und Stimme hatten gezittert und der Fluch hatte Filch nicht getroffen.

Verzweiflung.

Ihre Knie hatten noch im Laufen nachgegeben, als Ginny einfach so verschwunden war. Hermines Finger hatten sich in trockene Erde gekrallt, während ihr Verstand sich geweigert hatte zu glauben, dass Ginny tatsächlich fort war.

Schmerz.

Sie hatte Ron nicht ansehen können, als sie McGonagall von Ginny erzählt hatte. Sie hatte Ginny nicht retten können. Sie hatte versagt.

Schnelle Schritte ließen Hermine stocken. Sie sah über die Schulter in Harrys erhitztes Gesicht.

Harry…

Er hatte glücklich ausgesehen, als er Draco gehalten hatte. Trotz allem, was geschehen war, hatte er glücklich ausgesehen.

„Ich werde es Ron nicht verraten."

Sie wunderte sich ein wenig darüber, dass ihre Stimme frei von Tadel oder Zorn war.

„Ich rede mit ihm."

Harrys Finger waren warm, als er dankbar lächelnd nach ihren Händen griff.

Noch immer war dieses Leuchten in seinen Augen. Wegen Malfoy.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte kurz den Druck seiner Finger.

„Nein. Warte damit, bis Ginny in Sicherheit ist. Ich will mir nicht ausmalen, wie er jetzt darauf reagiert. Komm jetzt."

Harry war glücklich, sie würden Ginny irgendwie retten und… abwarten.

Sie lächelte Harry noch einmal bemüht aufmunternd zu und stieß die Tür auf.

Tbc…


	22. Zwiespalt

Die lange Wartezeit tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, aber dieses Kapitel hier hat mich gefühlte einhundert Jahre meines Lebens gekostet g

Ein absolut begeistertes Dankeschön an:

**FirstKiss: **Freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefallen hat :o) Die Ginny erwischt Draco und Harry Szene war eine der ersten, die ich zu dieser Story geschrieben habe, und da ich immer aufpassen muss, dass Draco nicht zu… _weich_ gerät, passte es ganz hervorragend **g**

**Blub: **Vielen Dank für das Lob an Draco! Vor allem, da ich immer Angst habe, dass er eben doch OOC ist und dass man es schafft, die Charaktere IC zu halten ist wahrscheinlich eh das größte Lob, das ein Autor bekommen kann :o)

**Zissy: **Ah, sie ist halt doch loyal, wenn es hart auf hart kommt ;o)

**Anhaenger Saurons: **Vielen Dank! Das freut mich natürlich sehr :D

**Seelentochter: **Vielen Dank für dieses Lob, es freut mich, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt :D

**None: **Vielen Dank **rotwerd **Oh, Harry macht jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr, was das betrifft steht er zu seinem Wort ;o) Leider konnte ich nicht ganz so schnell updaten, wie ich wollte, aber ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel entschädigt :o)

**Lute: **Es wird erst einmal weiterhin so spannend bleiben, bevor wieder so etwas wie Ruhe einkehrt **g** Ich hatte gerade am Anfang ein paar Hinweise auf Filch eingebaut, allerdings nicht so deutlich, dass es vollkommen offensichtlich ist **g**

**MyHeartache: **Ja, die Szene mit Ginny wie sie die beiden erwischt, zu schreiben hat auch sehr viel Spaß gemacht **g** Gerade Draco konnte ich mir in einer solchen Situation nur so und nicht anders vorstellen. Oh, wenn ich weiter so langsam schreibe, dann braucht diese Story noch eine geschätzte Ewigkeit, bis sie beendet ist **g**

**Pinkfairy: **Vielen Dank, das freut mich wirklich sehr :D

ooOoo

**Zwiespalt**

ooOoo

Lucius betrat gespielt gelassen den Saal; die Genugtuung auf Voldemorts blassen Gesichtszügen ließ ihn unwillkürlich schaudern – Severus' eindringliche Warnung tat ihr Übriges.

„Du hast dir Zeit gelassen, Lucius."

„Verzeiht mir, Mylord."

Mit einem kurzen Blick registrierte Lucius die wenigen Zeugen dieser Audienz: Rodolphus stand am Fuß der Treppe, die zum Thron führte, der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war unlesbar. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Wurmschwanz, dessen Augen vor unterdrückter Schadenfreude förmlich glühten. Etwas störte ihn an diesem Bild, es kam ihm so vor als würde etwas fehlen, doch Lucius konnte nicht benennen, was es war. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Voldemort, dessen blutleere Lippen sich um einen Zoll mehr verzogen.

„Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen."

Rabastan Lestrange trat hinter dem steinernen Thron hervor, eine Hand in den roten Haaren eines verängstigten Mädchens vergraben. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Lucius in ihr das Kind erkannte, dem er einst das Tagebuch zugesteckt hatte. Eine Weasley. Potters Freundin, wenn er richtig informiert war.

War sie der neue Köder?

Bedrückende Stille breitete sich aus. Voldemorts Blick schien Lucius regelrecht durchbohren, eine Reaktion erzwingen zu wollen.

_Eine Katastrophe… Wie Recht du doch hattest, alter Freund._

„Mylord, ich befürchte, ich muss ablehnen." Lucius rang sich ein überhebliches Lächeln ab. „Zu jung für meinen Geschmack, aber vielleicht hat Rodolphus Interesse."

Der kalte, höhnische Blick mit dem Rodolphus Lucius bedachte, verriet, dass die Spitze ihr Ziel verfehlt hatte. Mit einer herrischen Geste bedeutete Voldemort Rabastan, dass er Ginny fortbringen sollte. Blanke Todesangst lag in den blauen Augen des Mädchens, als es mit hartem Griff durch den Saal gezerrt wurde. Die großen Flügeltüren schlugen dröhnend zu und wieder breitete sich Stille aus.

Sie war der neue Köder, ohne Zweifel. Hatte Voldemort letztendlich die Geduld verloren? Traute er Draco nicht länger?

Die zwingenden Augen Voldemorts verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, während die hagere Gestalt sich erhob und auf Lucius zuschritt.

„Du wirst sie in zwei Tagen töten, Lucius. Und Potter wird dabei zusehen."

Jedes Wort war von einem Schritt begleitet, bis der Dunkle Lord direkt vor ihm stand. Lauernd umkreiste er Lucius, in dessen Ohren der Befehl widerhallte; ein endloses Echo.

„Rabastan, Rodolphus und Wurmschwanz werden dich begleiten", fuhr der Lord fort. „Vergiss nicht, Lucius, Potter soll nur zusehen – ihn hierher zu bringen ist die Aufgabe deines Sohnes."

Heiße Wellen hilfloser Wut schossen durch Lucius' Venen. Kein Laut kam über seine tauben Lippen, als er knapp nickte. Er fragte nicht, wie sie Potter dazu bringen wollten, die Sicherheit seines Versteckes zu verlassen. Die Antwort lag auf der Hand, wurde soeben durch finstere Gänge in Richtung der Kerker gebracht.

„Hast du nichts dazu zu sagen, Lucius?"

Warmer Atem streifte Lucius' Ohr. Er konnte unnatürliche Hitze in seinem Rücken wahrnehmen, die von Voldemort ausging, obwohl sie sich nicht berührten. Mit Mühe unterdrückte er den unwiderstehlichen Drang, herumzuwirbeln und Abstand zwischen sich und dieses Monster zu bringen. Er würde sich weder von verbrennender Wut beherrschen lassen, noch von seiner Abscheu. Nicht jetzt. Nicht, wenn er all seinen Verstand so bitter benötigte.

„Ein ungewöhnlicher Befehl, Mylord, den ich selbstverständlich ausführen werde."

„Selbstverständlich…" Die zischelnde Stimme floss über vor kaum verborgenem Spott. „Und natürlich wirst du erfolgreich sein. Erfolgreicher, als bei der letzten Aufgabe, die ich dir übertrug."

Die mehr als unterschwellige Drohung begleitend, legten sich Voldemorts Hände auf Lucius' Schultern, gruben sich schmerzhaft fest in dessen Haut. Lucius unterließ es, die Fäuste zu ballen und entgegnete mit ausdrucksloser Stimme:

„Ich werde Euch nicht wieder enttäuschen, Mylord. Darf ich mir erlauben, nach dem Grund zu fragen, aus dem Potter zusehen soll?"

Die knochigen Finger glitten anzüglich über Lucius' Arme abwärts. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hielt Lucius seinen Blick stoisch auf einen Punkt an der Wand gerichtet, verbot es sich, diese Hände fortzuschlagen.

„´E´ Hosghaj meq moj Ramhos sang Chalhos…"

Die geflüsterten, kehligen Laute ergaben keinen Sinn, entstammten keiner Sprache, die Lucius geläufig war und für einen winzigen Augenblick konnte die Verwirrung seinen Ekel verdrängen. Doch dann war da wieder dieser widerlich erhitzte Hauch an seinem Ohr, seinem Hals.

„Es gibt noch etwas, das du wissen solltest, Lucius."

Mit angehaltenem Atem gab Lucius dem unwiderstehlichen Drang nach, seine Augen zu schließen; doch nur für einen Moment, nicht länger als ein Wimpernschlag.

„Solltest du aus irgendeinem Grund nicht in der Lage sein, das Mädchen zu töten, sollte ich auch nur den leisesten Verdacht haben, dass du mich hintergangen hast, wirst du das bitter bereuen… und deine wundervolle Frau wird meinem treuen Diener Wurmschwanz zum Geschenk gemacht."

Kaltem Wasser gleich floss die Drohung durch Lucius' Verstand. Betäubend in ihrer Grausamkeit. Er sah Peter an, konnte den Triumph in dessen Augen erkennen, die Gier – und der Wunsch, den untersetzten Mann hier und jetzt zu töten wurde übermächtig.

Voldemort trat zurück, gab den Weg zur Tür frei, die Lucius mit einem Mal so unendlich weit entfernt schien. Wogen des Hasses ließen seine Sicht verschwimmen; doch auch jetzt noch siegte sein kalkulierender Geist, ließ nicht zu, dass er die Beherrschung verlor.

„Du kannst jetzt gehen, Lucius."

Jeder einzelne Schritt entsprang der puren Willenskraft und auch nachdem er mit klammen Händen die Tür zu seinen eigenen Räumen aufgestoßen hatte, war seine Miene bar jeder Emotion. Er sah Narzissa an – und es fühlte sich an, als sähe er sie das erste Mal. Die feinen Linien, Zeichen der Zeit, taten ihrer Schönheit keinen Abbruch. Noch immer umgab sie die Anmut ihrer Jugend. In ihren Augen konnte er unausgesprochene Fragen lesen, und in Lucius wallte das Verlangen auf, sie zu küssen, zu schützen, sie um Vergebung zu bitten, dass er sie dieser Gefahr aussetzte. Das er so blind gewesen war, Voldemort zu folgen und ihm eine Waffe überreicht hatte, die tödlicher als jede Klinge war.

„Was für einen Auftrag hat er dir erteilt?"

Severus' Stimme drang nur wie durch dickflüssigen Nebel zu ihm durch. Noch immer sah er seine Frau an, für die er mit Freuden in den Tod gehen würde, könnte er sie dadurch schützen. Doch sie wäre es, die für sein Versagen zu büßen hätte.

_Ich frage mich, Lucius, was du bereit bist zu tun, um deine Familie zu retten._

Es gab, noch immer, eine einzige Antwort auf diese Frage.

_Alles!_

„Ich soll jemanden aus dem Weg schaffen, der dem Lord ein Dorn im Auge ist." Lucius' Hände zitterten nicht, als er nach der Weinkaraffe griff. „Nichts, was ich nicht schon früher getan hätte."

Er wandte sich Severus zu, der mit abschätzendem Blick an der Tür lehnte und lächelte ihn humorlos an.

„Nichts, für das ich deine Hilfe benötigen würde, Severus. Du solltest dich auf deine eigene Aufgabe konzentrieren."

Ein knappes Nicken als Antwort und deutliches Misstrauen in dunklen Augen. Lucius hielt der Musterung stand; war doch die Drohung zugleich eine Warnung gewesen: Sollte das Mädchen entkommen, sollte auch nur der geringste Verdacht bestehen, dass Lucius oder Severus Kontakt zum Orden aufnehmen würden, wäre alles verloren.

Das Mädchen diente nicht bloß dazu, Potter in eine Falle zu locken.

_Was würdest du tun…_

ooOoo

Minervas Augen waren brennend auf den kurzen Brief gerichtet. In ihrem Büro herrschte bedrückte Stille, seit sie ihn vorgelesen hatte.

_Bring mir das Mädchen. Bring mir Potters Freundin!_

_Verhalte dich danach unauffällig und warte. Wenn alles vorbereitet ist, schicke ich dir eine weitere Botschaft auf dem üblichen Weg. Du wirst sie McGonagall zukommen lassen und danach deine Belohnung erhalten._

Das Wappen war so gut wie eine Unterschrift: Filch hatte mit den Lestranges in Kontakt gestanden, hatte für sie spioniert. Und nur Merlin konnte wissen, was er alles herausgefunden hatte.

Moody hatte noch weitere Briefe gefunden, die jedoch keinen Aufschluss gaben. Sie enthielten nicht mehr als leere Versprechungen, Filch zu Macht zu verhelfen. Minerva konnte es kaum fassen, dass Argus sich tatsächlich auf diesen Pakt eingelassen hatte.

Doch jetzt war Filch verschwunden und es war fraglich, ob diese zweite Botschaft jemals eintreffen würde.

_Wenn alles vorbereitet ist…_

Was zum Teufel mussten sie vorbereiten? Hatte Voldemort die Geduld verloren und wollte auf diesem Weg Harrys habhaft werden? Er misstraute Snape – misstraute er auch Draco?

Harry war noch nicht so weit, sich dieser Gefahr jetzt schon stellen zu können. Der Orden war nicht so weit – sie selbst war es nicht.

Noch nie hatte sie so dringend Kontakt zu Severus herstellen wollen, doch war die Gefahr zu groß, dass Voldemort genau darauf wartete, dass es nichts weiter als eine Falle war. Selbst wenn Snape wüsste, was vor sich ging, wären ihm die Hände gebunden.

Sie blickte in die Gesichter der restlichen Anwesenden und sah Schmerz, Leid, Schuld und Entschlossenheit. Minerva glaubte, durch die Verantwortung erdrückt zu werden, doch sie wagte nicht einmal daran zu denken, Ginny einfach ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen. Sie konnte jedoch ebenso wenig darauf hoffen, dass Severus sie befreien würde.

_Eine weitere Botschaft, auf dem üblichen Weg… _

„Wir warten", entschied Minerva fest und schloss geschlagen die Augen, als Molly aufschluchzte und Ron, wüst fluchend, aus dem Raum hastete.

OoOoo

Ginny stolperte und schrie gepeinigt auf, als glühender Schmerz durch ihre Kopfhaut schoss. Der Todesser lockerte seinen Griff nicht, zerrte sie an ihren Haaren hoch, brachte sie zurück in die feuchte Dunkelheit der Kerker.

Ginny biss sich die Lippen blutig, um nicht – erbärmlicherweise – in ängstliche Tränen auszubrechen. Sie war am Ende ihrer Kraft. Die vergangenen Stunden hatten sich schier endlos dahingezogen; hatten sie jegliches Zeitgefühl verlieren lassen, während sie den Geräuschen der Ratten und ihrem eigenen, schnell gehenden Atem gelauscht hatte. Dann war dieser Mann gekommen, hatte sie, ohne jede Gefühlsregung in den grauen Augen, wortlos fortgezerrt und zu _ihm_ gebracht. Als die glühenden Augen sie angestarrt hatten, zufrieden, als wäre sie ein lang ersehntes Geschenk, hatte schiere, rasende Todesangst ihre Gedanken beherrscht.

„_Lumos_."

Der kehlige Befehl entzündete die Spitze des Zauberstabes und Ginny erschauerte, als die modrige Luft des Kerkers sie einhüllte, während sie die Treppen hinunterging. Sie würde nicht darum betteln, in eine andere Zelle gebracht zu werden, würde nicht so schwach sein, zuzugeben, dass sie vor Furcht und Ekel beinahe wahnsinnig wurde, wenn sie an Filchs Leichnam dachte. Doch als sie ihre Zelle sehen konnte – Filchs Körper am Boden, Bissspuren an der schmutzigen Kleidung, im wächsernen Gesicht – spülte es ihre Selbstbeherrschung und ihren Stolz davon. Sie wollte nach dem Arm des Mannes greifen, wollte ihn anflehen, wollte ihn darum bitten-

Filch verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld, als der Todesser einfach weiterlief und sie in die Zelle neben ihrer alten stieß. Eine Mauer lag nun zwischen ihr und dem toten Ex-Hausmeister von Hogwarts und Ginny schluchzte jämmerlich auf, teils aus Erleichterung, teils weil sie eine groteske Art von Dankbarkeit verspürte. Das schwere Gitter schlug hinter ihr zu und Ginny wirbelte herum. In den tiefliegenden Augen des Todessers lag nichts von dem Mitgefühl, das sie erwartet, erhofft hatte – nur kalte Berechnung; dann wandte er sich ab und verschwand im Gang und aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Ginny klammerte sich an die kühlen Gitterstäbe fest und rutschte langsam zu Boden, als die Finsternis sie einhüllte. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie heute noch nicht getötet worden war; diese leise Hoffnung, dass doch noch alles gut werden, dass der Orden kommen und sie retten würde fand neue Nahrung. Der Orden und Harry – oh, aber der Gedanke an Harry war so schmerzhaft wie zersplittertes Glas in ihrer Brust. Noch immer konnte sie die Bilder nicht verdrängen, noch immer sah sie ihn und Malfoy vor sich, ihre Leidenschaft und... Liebe? Noch immer spürte sie Wut und Trauer in sich.

Dennoch, mit jeder weiteren Stunde, die zäh und schwarz wie Pech verging, war sie bereitwilliger ihm alles zu verzeihen, alles zu vergessen, was vorgefallen war. Sie war sogar bereit, auf ihn zu verzichten, wenn sie nur überleben würde.

ooOoo

Harry fürchtete sich ein wenig davor, Ron unter die zornsprühenden Augen zu treten. Noch immer gab er sich die Schuld daran, dass Ginny die sicheren Mauern des Klosters verlassen hatte. Doch es half niemandem weiter, wenn Harry sich jetzt versteckte. Er musste Ron wenigstens versichern, dass er alles dransetzen würde, Ginny zu retten, dass er-

„Ich weiß, dass du etwas damit zu tun hast, verdammt! Ihr steckt doch unter einer Decke! Wo ist sie?"

Rons aufgebrachte Stimme, die durch den spärlich beleuchteten Gang hallte, ließ Harrys Herz für einen Augenblick aussetzen – nur um doppelt so schnell weiter zu schlagen, als er Dracos höhnische Antwort vernahm:

„Ich hab nichts mit deinesgleichen zu schaffen, Wiesel! Was kann ich dafür, dass sie so dämlich war, das Kloster zu verlassen?"

„Ron, nicht. Lass es, bitte!" Hermine, eindeutig.

Wie durch Nebel bewegte Harry sich auf die Stimmen zu. Jeder Schritt fiel ihm schwer, so als würde er sich durch Schlamm kämpfen. Das Blut rauschte so laut in seinen Ohren, dass er nicht mehr verstehen konnte, was gesagt wurde. Dann sah er Ron, dessen Hände in Dracos Hemd gekrallt; das Gesicht rot und verzerrt, schrie er Dinge, die Harry nicht wahrnahm. Dracos Lippen bewegten sich und Ron ballte die Faust.

Für einen Augenblick schien die Zeit zu gefrieren – Dracos überhebliches Lächeln, Rons zuschlagende Faust, Hermines entsetzter Blick; das alles brannte sich förmlich in Harrys Netzhaut – dann flog Dracos Kopf zur Seite und Harrys Sicht färbte sich so grellrot, wie das dünne Rinnsal, das aus Dracos Mundwinkel lief.

Die Starre fiel jäh von Harry ab; zwei große Schritte genügten, um bei Ron anzukommen, ihn zu packen und gegen die Wand zu pressen.

„Harry! Nicht!"

Hermines erschrockene, Frieden herbeisehnende Stimme erreichte Harrys zorndunklen Geist nicht, ihre zerrenden Hände ignorierte er. Alles was er sah, waren Rons aufgerissene Augen, die Überraschung darin. Die Hände in dessen Pullover verkrallt, brachte er sein Gesicht dicht vor Rons. Kalte, ihn ganz und gar beherrschende Wut wurde nur durch die Tatsache gezügelt, dass er hier Ron vor sich hatte. Ron, seinen besten Freund.

„Tu das nie wieder", verlangte Harry tonlos.

Rons Augen weiteten sich um noch eine Nuance', ein überraschtes Keuchen kam ihm über die Lippen.

„Was? Bist du übergeschnappt? Lass mich endlich los, damit ich die Wahrheit aus Malfoy rausprügeln kann!"

Wie Wellen schlug der finstere Zorn erneut über Harry zusammen und Ron schnappte entsetzt nach Luft, als sein Rücken abermals gegen die Wand prallte.

„Er hat mit Ginnys Entführung nichts zu tun."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Er hat es geplant! Ich weiß einfach, dass er es mit Filch geplant hat! Er –"

„Ich weiß es, weil er mit mir zusammen war, als es passierte." Noch immer sprach Harry, ohne den unendlichen Zorn, den er verspürte, an die Oberfläche dringen zu lassen. „Er war mit mir zusammen. Jede freie Minute in den letzten Monaten, jeden Tag, jede Nacht."

„Harry."

Nur sein Name, ruhig über blutverschmierte Lippen gebracht und Dracos kühle Hand auf seinem Arm. Doch es genügte. Harry spürte, wie die Wut abflaute, nicht mehr brennend seinen Geist beherrschte, nur noch tief in seinem Inneren schwelte. Zurück blieb der schale Beigeschmack der vielleicht vernichtenden Wahrheit. Bedächtig löste er seine Finger, ließ Ron endgültig los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Noch immer lag Dracos Hand auf seinem Arm, beruhigend vertraut.

Ron spannte sich an, fixierte ungläubig Dracos besänftigende Finger auf Harrys Ärmel, stieß zischend die angehaltene Luft aus. Hatte zuerst noch Zweifel in seinem Blick gelegen, spiegelte sich jetzt Begreifen darin – eine Mischung aus Schmerz, Enttäuschung und Verrat.

Wortlos starrte er Harry an, atmete zu schnell, zu abgehackt; dann flackerte sein Blick zu Hermine, die, beide Hände auf den Mund gepresst, mit schreckensweiten Augen zwischen Ron, Harry und Draco hin- und hersah.

„Du wusstest es." Keine Frage, eine reine Feststellung.

Hermines Augen flehten stumm um Vergebung, als sie zögernd nickte.

„Ron, ich…"

Noch bevor Hermine aussprechen konnte, wandte Ron sich mit einem letzten verletzten Blick ab und rannte geradezu davon – wahrscheinlich damit er diesem Szenario schnellstmöglich entkam.

„Ron! Warte!" Hermine zögerte keine Sekunde, bevor sie ihm nachlief.

Mit einem Mal fiel die dumpfe Gleichgültigkeit von Harry ab und wich der beißend klaren Realität. Er hatte Ron _angegriffen_! Wie kaltes Eis rauschte die Erkenntnis durch seinen Körper, ließ seine Beine nachgeben. Harry stolperte einen Schritt zurück, spürte die Wand in seinem Rücken und rutschte daran herab, bis er auf dem Boden saß. Draco leistete keinerlei Widerstand, als Harry ihn zu sich herunterzerrte, seine Arme um Dracos Körper schlang und sein Gesicht an dessen Brust verbarg. Es erschreckte ihn, wie sehr es ihn nach Dracos Nähe verlangte, wie dringend er gerade jetzt diesen Halt, diese Wärme benötigte. Harry wusste, dass er eigentlich mit Ron reden müsste – stattdessen verstärkte er seinen Griff, genoss das Gefühl, Draco halten zu können, dessen schlanke Finger, die durch sein Haar und über seinen Nacken strichen.

„Das war so nicht geplant", murmelte Harry ohne aufzusehen. „Ich schätze, ich sollte besser sofort mit ihm reden."

Keine Antwort, nur weiche Lippen, die federleicht über Harrys Stirn glitten. Harry lehnte sich dieser Zärtlichkeit nur zu bereitwillig entgegen, wollte vergessen, aber dank der feuchten Spur, von diesen Lippen auf seiner Haut hinterlassen – Blut – konnte er die bittere Realität nicht länger ignorieren.

„Warum hast du das getan?"

Augenblicklich versteifte sich Harry, obwohl in der Frage nur leichte Neugierde mitgeschwungen hatte statt des üblichen Spottes. Sollte er Draco tatsächlich gestehen, dass er buchstäblich rot gesehen hatte? Dass sein Blut gekocht hatte? Allein die Vorstellung, dass Draco verletzt worden war, ließ seinen Körper vor Wut vibrieren. Harry wusste nicht, was geschehen wäre, wenn es nicht gerade Ron gewesen wäre. Wie weit er dann vielleicht gegangen wäre.

„Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen, den Helden zu spielen, oder? Und wahrscheinlich erwartest du jetzt auch noch, dass ich dir dafür danke."

Da war er wieder, dieser allzu bekannte Spott, der mit der Präzision eines Skalpells tiefe Wunden schlug. Schließlich hatte er eben seinen besten Freund angegriffen, sich ganz klar auf Dracos Seite gestellt – und _das_ war alles, was Draco dazu zu sagen hatte? Ruckartig hob Harry den Kopf und sah Draco fassungslos an. Doch obwohl die blutigen Lippen zum erwartet höhnischen Lächeln verzogen waren, flackerte in den grauen Augen noch etwas anderes auf. Etwas, das Harry entspannt lächelnd ließ. Draco musste es nicht aussprechen –Harry verstand es auch so.

„Nein. Schließlich sollst du dir ja keinen Zacken aus der Krone brechen", erklärte Harry grinsend. Er vergrub eine Hand in weichem Blondhaar, presste seine Lippen kurz auf Dracos und flüsterte: „Trotzdem gern geschehen."

Für einen winzigen Augenblick krallte Draco sich an Harry fest, drängte sich ihm mit aller Kraft entgegen und erwiderte den Kuss, dann löste er sich und stand kopfschüttelnd auf.

„Du solltest gehen, bevor das Wiesel durchdreht."

Widerstrebend kam Harry ebenfalls auf die Beine; er war nicht sonderlicht erpicht darauf, sich Ron jetzt zu stellen – jetzt hatte er bereits zwei Gründe, sich ihm gegenüber schuldig zu fühlen – er wusste aber, dass jede vergeudete Minute es höchstens noch schlimmer machen würde. Innerlich seufzend sah er Draco an, der ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen betrachtete, sich schließlich lächelnd abwandte und schon nach wenigen Sekunden hinter der nächsten Biegung außer Sicht war. Harry atmete tief durch und machte sich auf die Suche nach Ron, ohne auch nur die geringste Ahnung zu haben, was er sagen sollte.

ooOoo

Megan stolperte, fing sich mit rudernden Armbewegungen und unterdrückte mühsam ein Gähnen. Die Sonne ging bereits unter; sie waren seit dem Morgengrauen gewandert und inzwischen wollte Megan nur noch die vertraute Lichtung erreichen und endlich schlafen. Sie warf Nurai einen fragenden Blick zu, doch die Hexe schien es nicht zu bemerken; ihre Augen waren starr nach vorn gerichtet, die faltigen Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. Schon den ganzen Tag über war sie seltsam still gewesen, hatte nur mit einem melancholischen Lächeln auf die unbeholfenen Scherze des Mädchens reagiert.

Und mit jeder vergangenen Stunde wuchs in Megan die Angst, dass vielleicht etwas _passierte_. Etwas, das nicht mehr aufzuhalten war…

Da half es auch nicht, dass Ignis beruhigend über Megans Kopf strich – in ihren Augen lag eine Art Schwermut, die Megans Angst nur noch anfachte. Sie setzte zu der Frage an, was das alles zu bedeuten hätte, als Nurai mit zittriger Stimme die Stille brach:

„Wir sind da."

Blinzelnd sah Megan nach vorn und schnappte nach Luft: Sie hatten den Waldrand erreicht! Nach so langer Zeit bestand die Aussicht nun aus etwas anderem als Bäume und noch mehr Bäume; Megan konnte die schattenhaften Umrisse der Hügel am dunklen Horizont erkennen, der wohlbekannte Geruch des wilden Salbeis vermischte sich mit dem des Waldes – und nicht weit entfernt waren die beleuchteten Fenster des Klosters auszumachen.

Ihre Kehle war jäh wie zugeschnürt und ihre Augen brannten. Zum einen vor Freude, endlich wieder zuhause zu sein, zum anderen bedeutete dieser Anblick auch einen schmerzhaften Abschied.

„Hier trennen sich unsere Wege, Megan Menschenkind." Nurais gichtige Finger strichen leicht über Megans Wangen, wischten Tränen fort, die sie nicht bemerkt hatte. „Kein Grund, so ein Gesicht zu ziehen –"

Heiser aufschluchzend warf Megan sich in Nurais Arme und die Hexe verstummte. Sanft glitten die Finger durch Megans Haar, beruhigende Worte wurden geflüstert. Das Versprechen, dass sie sich wieder sehen würden, konnte den Schmerz nicht gänzlich verschwinden lassen – dennoch fühlte Megan sich seltsam erleichtert.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen wischte sie sich über die Augen und zog die Nase hoch, bevor sie sich in Ignis' einladend ausgebreitete Arme stürzte. Auch hier fand sie Trost und den Zuspruch, dass es kein Abschied für immer sein würde.

„Wir werden uns wieder sehen, kleine Megan. Der Wald wird dich jederzeit finden, wenn du Hilfe brauchst."

Megans wässrige Augen fixierten erst Ignis und dann Nurai bittend, ihre Stimme überschlug sich vor lauter Eifer, ihre Freunde dazu zu bewegen, sie zu begleiten:

„Warum könnt ihr nicht einfach mitkommen? Ihr könntet Draco kennen lernen und Harry und –"

„Weil Nurai diesen Wald nicht verlassen kann. Sie ist Herrin und Gefangene zugleich, das ist der Preis der Macht." Nurai zerzauste Megans Haar und zwinkerte verschwörerisch. „Das ist uralte Magie, Menschenkind, das ist _wahre_ Magie – kein albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel, keine Abhängigkeit von irgendwelchen _Ästen_, das ihr Zaubern nennt."

Kraftlos sackten Megans Schultern herab. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, Draco wieder zu sehen und der Angst, Nurai und Ignis zu verlieren, für immer vielleicht, trotz aller Versprechen, war sie unfähig etwas zu erwidern. Die Zähne in ihre Unterlippe gegraben, blickte sie zu Boden, grub auch die Zehen in stummem Trotz tief in das weiche Moos und blickte erst auf, als sie Nurais Finger an ihrem Kinn spürte.

„Es wird Zeit – und vergiss nicht, was du Harry Potter ausrichten sollst."

Nickend schniefte Megan geräuschvoll und erst ein sanfter Stoß Nurais brachte sie dazu, zögerlich den Wald zu verlassen. Immer wieder sah sie sich um, betrachtete voller Trauer die gebückte Gestalt der Hexe und die hoch aufgerichtete der Zentaurin, bis der Wald scheinbar zu flimmern begann, sich langsam auflöste wie ein Schatten und schließlich gänzlich verschwand.

Stolpernd und schluchzend lief Megan weiter auf das Kloster zu, nicht einmal die Aussicht, Draco endlich wieder zu sehen, konnte sie in diesem Augenblick aufmuntern. Halb blind vor Tränen erkannte sie kaum die Tore, sah weder die Gestalten, die sich aus den Schatten lösten, noch, dass ein Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet wurde. Erst die aufgeschreckte Stimme eines Mannes riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Alastor! Nicht! Es ist ein Kind!"

Zu spät für die Warnung, zu spät, als dass sie hätte flüchten können.

„_Stupor_!"

Megan wurde von rotem Licht eingehüllt, und stürzte in tiefste Dunkelheit.

ooOoo

Harry fand Ron schließlich auf dem Friedhof. Die Abendluft war drückend und trug nicht dazu bei, dass Harry das Atmen erleichtert wurde. Zumal Ron mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor Hermine stand, die eindringlich auf ihn einredete.

„Ihr habt es _beide_ nicht für nötig gehalten, mir das zu erzählen!"

„Ron, das ist nicht so einfach. Harry ist…" Hermine erblickte Harry und brach ab. „Ich werde jetzt gehen, damit ihr reden könnt. _Reden_, Ron!" Sie warf Ron noch einen bittenden Blick zu und ließ sie allein.

Der großgewachsene Junge sah demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung und Harry lehnte sich unbehaglich an einen der Grabsteine, ohne zu wissen, wie er anfangen sollte. Scheinbar wollte Ron es ihm nicht leicht machen und die Stille lastete unangenehm auf ihnen. Ein wenig vertrocknetes Moos von grauem Stein kratzend, holte Harry tief Luft.

„Es tut mir Leid", begann er, ohne zu wissen, was genau ihm Leid tat: Dass er Ron vorhin am liebsten verprügelt hätte, oder dass er ihn die ganze Zeit über angelogen hatte.

Das unangenehme Schweigen hielt an; Rons Körper schien vor Wut zu vibrieren und Harry glaubte zu hören, wie Rons Zähne knirschten. Harry wandte seinen Blick ab und betrachtete das Farbspektakel der Dämmerung am Himmel. Er kämpfte minutenlang mit den Worten, bevor er sie endlich zögernd herausbrachte:

„Ist es weil… naja, weil es ein Junge ist?"

Jetzt wirbelte Ron herum und Harry sah ihn wieder an; in den blauen Augen lag eine Mischung aus Verwirrung und Zorn.

„Das ist nicht irgendein Junge! Das ist _Malfoy_!" Mit einer Geste, die pure Frustration ausdrückte, fuhr Ron sich durch die Haare. „Du weißt schon, der Kerl, der uns seit Jahren nur Schwierigkeiten macht. Dem du bis vor kurzem noch die Pest an den dürren Hals gewünscht hast. Der _Todesser_ nach Hogwarts geschleust hat!"

„Voldemort hat Dracos Eltern bedroht. Was hättest du in dieser Situation getan?", unterbrach Harry bemüht ruhig den Wortschwall.

Ron schnappte blinzelnd nach Luft, dann riss er den linken Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch.

„Siehst du hier irgendwo das Dunkle Mal? Sind meine Eltern etwa Todesser?"

„Und wenn sie es wären? Was, wenn du keine andere Wahl gehabt hättest?"

„Das… darum geht es hier doch gar nicht! Hat er dich mit einem verdammten Imperius belegt, oder was?", verlangte Ron mit sich überschlagener Stimme zu wissen. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, seine hell auflodernden Augen fixierten Harry, der den Blick bemüht gelassen erwiderte.

„Nein. Aber ich habe mit ihm geredet, Ron." Harry lächelte, als er sich an seine eigene Ungläubigkeit erinnerte, wenn Draco von seiner Familie erzählt hatte. „Ich habe meine Meinung über Draco eben geändert."

„Deine Meinung geändert? Über Malfoy?", echote Ron fassungslos. „Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie sich das anhört?"

Harry wand sich innerlich unter den durchdringenden Blicken Rons. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie verraten sich dieser vorkommen musste. Dennoch hatte er keine plausible Erklärung, keine, die Ron verstehen würde.

„Ron, es ist… eben einfach passiert…"

„Das passiert doch nicht einfach! Nicht mit Malfoy!" Aufgebracht ging Ron vor Harry auf und ab. „Man geht nicht einfach so hin und fängt was mit dem Feind an! Wie lange schon, Harry?"

„Anfang Juli", flüsterte Harry tonlos. Ron hielt inne und starrte ihn einen Moment lang entgeistert an.

„Wir haben Ende August… Zwei Monate, Harry? Zwei verdammte Monate, und du hattest nie die Gelegenheit, es mir zu sagen? Merlin, es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich dich nie gefragt, wo du die ganzen Nächte über bleibst!"

„Es ist nicht so einfach gewesen, Ron. Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? _Wie_ hätte ich dir das erklären sollen?"

„Stattdessen lügst du mich lieber jeden Tag an?!"

Harry sah Ron nur hilflos an, ohne einen Laut über die tauben Lippen zu bringen. Vielleicht gab es keine Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten, dennoch konnte er es jetzt nicht mehr rückgängig machen; wollte es gar nicht.

„Und das vorhin…" Ron brach ab, schien mit den Worten zu ringen, bevor er fortfuhr, „da habe ich dich kaum wieder erkannt! Du hast mich wirklich angegriffen. Wegen _Malfoy_!"

Dracos Name wurde mit aller Verachtung ausgespieen, zu der Ron fähig war und in Harry kochte die altbekannte Wut hoch. Mit geballten Fäusten, sich nur mit Mühe beherrschend, ging er einen Schritt auf Ron zu.

„Hätte ich etwa daneben stehen und zusehen sollen? Ja, du hast Recht: Ich hätte euch die Wahrheit sagen müssen. Und ich hätte vielleicht nie den Mut gehabt, dir das mit Malfoy zu erzählen, wenn ich heute nicht einfach die Nerven verloren hätte! Ich bereue es, dass ich dich angelogen habe – das ist aber auch das einzige, was ich bereue!"

Als er Rons blasses Gesicht bemerkte, biss Harry sich auf die Zunge. Wieder hatte er zuviel gesagt, hatte sich hinreißen lassen.

„Es tut mir Leid."

„Du wiederholst dich", entgegnete Ron kühl. „Ich schätze, es dir tatsächlich ernst damit, oder?"

Mit einem knappen Nicken zerstörte Harry auch den letzten schwachen Hoffungsschimmer in Rons Augen. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen wandte er sich von Harry ab.

„Ich krieg das nicht in meinen Kopf, Harry."

Hilflosigkeit, lähmend in ihrer Intensität, breitete sich in Harry aus. Er war nicht in der Lage, Ron zu erklären, wie sehr er all dies bedauerte. Wie groß die Schuldgefühle waren, die in ihm wüteten. Dass er nicht wählen wollte – zwischen seinem besten Freund und Draco. Dass diese Wahl schon längst getroffen war.

„Ich… ich muss darüber erst noch nachdenken, Harry", fuhr Ron leise fort, als Harry beharrlich schwieg. „Aber ich muss eines wissen: Bist du dir sicher, dass er nichts mit Ginnys Entführung zu tun hat? _Wirklich_ sicher?"

„Ja."

Ohne das geringste Zaudern hatte Harry geantwortet und Ron warf ihm über die Schulter einen langen abwägenden Blick zu, bevor er nickte und wieder die Hügel jenseits des Klosters betrachtete. Die Stille zwischen ihnen wog mehr als jedes abweisende Wort. Harry kämpfte mit sich, wollte Ron noch so viel mehr sagen, noch so vieles erklären, doch die ablehnend, steife Haltung seines Freundes ließ jede Silbe auf seinen Lippen ersterben.

Ein letztes Mal setzte Harry zum Sprechen an, hob unschlüssig die Hand; nur wenige Zoll waren seine Fingerspitzen von Rons Schulter entfernt – dann wandte er sich schließlich wortlos ab; gab der stummen Bitte seines Freundes um Distanz nach. Der Weg zum Kloster erschien endlos, dabei waren es doch nur wenige Yards, die er zurücklegen musste, bis die kühlen Schatten ihn umfingen.

Seine Augen gewöhnten sich nur langsam an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse und so schien es, als würde Dracos schmale, an der Wand lehnende Gestalt, aus dem Nichts auftauchen. Harrys bekümmertes Herz schlug augenblicklich schneller, als er in Dracos Augen sah. Es lag keine Frage darin, nur Verstehen und Harry ließ sich nur zu gern in einladend ausgebreitete Arme ziehen. Er genoss das Gefühl, nichts erklären zu müssen, sich einfach in diesen sicheren Halt fallen lassen zu können. Dennoch wollte er erklären, wollte Draco in das einweihen, was eben geschehen war. Seufzend richtete Harry sich auf und keuchte überrascht auf, als Draco ihn grob hinter sich her in eine Nische zerrte. Erst jetzt hörte er die aufgebrachten Stimmen, die sich ihnen näherten und flüchtig bewunderte er Dracos Geistesgegenwart.

Dann blickte Harry auf und seine Brust zog sich nervös zusammen. Lupin und Alastor hasteten auf sie zu; im Fackellicht konnte Harry Remus' besorgtes Gesicht erkennen, seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen, auf das kleine Bündel Mensch gerichtet, an seine Brust gepresst. Dracos Finger gruben sich schmerzhaft fest in Harrys Arm, ein Zischen durch zusammengepresste Lippen war zu hören und Harrys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus:

Es war Megan, die leblos in Remus' Armen lag.

ooOoo

Die Spitze des Zauberstabes war direkt auf seine Brust gerichtet, dennoch entging Rabastan das leichte Zittern der großen Hand nicht. Durch die Sehschlitze seiner weißen Maske musterte er die angespannte Miene des Aurors, dessen hasserfüllt verengte Augen. Es war fast schon zu einfach, Kingsley zu benutzen. Eine simple Drohung hatte gereicht, ihn an diesen Ort zu locken.

Gelassen zeigte er dem Auror seine leeren Handflächen, als Beweis dafür, dass er unbewaffnet war; gleichzeitig spielte er seinen Trumpf lächelnd aus:

„Sie werden wohl keine Dummheiten begehen, Kingsley. Nicht, wenn das Leben Ihrer entzückenden Frau auf dem Spiel steht – von dem Ihrer Tochter ganz zu schweigen."

Der Zauberstab beschrieb eine hektische Kurve und senkte sich um wenige Zoll – Rabastan hatte gewonnen.

„Was wollen Sie?"

Kingsley war nicht käuflich, wie so viele andere, dennoch war seine Achillesferse offensichtlich.

Liebe…

Sie machte aus einem Menschen eine schwache, erbärmliche Kreatur.

Und Rabastan glaubte noch immer, dass qualvolle Schreie in seinem Geist widerhallten.

„Sie sollen Kontakt zum Orden aufnehmen. Ich habe eine Botschaft für das neue Oberhaupt." Rabastan trat dicht an Kingsley heran, konnte die Abscheu förmlich spüren, die von dem Mann ausging. „Sie sollten sich nicht zuviel Zeit lassen. McGonagall muss den Brief noch vor Sonnenaufgang erhalten und sie hat viel vorzubereiten..."

_Ebenso wie ich._

Das Pergament raschelte leise, als es den Besitzer wechselte. Kingsleys Stirn war schweißbedeckt, als er den Brief mit zusammengepressten Lippen betrachtete. Erinnerte er sich vielleicht an den anonymen Hinweis, der einen versteckten Ort voller Gefangner offenbart hatte? Erinnerte er sich daran, dass dieser Hinweis Draco dem Orden in die Hände gespielt hatte?

Kingsley blickte auf und Rabastan konnte Wut und Ratlosigkeit in den dunklen Augen erkennen. Selbst wenn Kingsley den Zusammenhang erkannte, würde er nichts unternehmen. Nicht, solange dieses tödliche Damoklesschwert über dem Kopf seiner Familie schwebte.

_Schwach… schwach und erbärmlich…_

Wieder glaubte Rabastan das ferne Echo eines Schreis zu hören, eine bekannte (_geliebte_) Stimme, grausam verzerrt, für ein Versagen bestraft, das nicht das ihre war – und kalter Hass flutete seinen Verstand.

_... und dennoch…_

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wandte Rabastan sich ab und verschwand in den dunklen Schatten der Nacht.

… _liebe auch ich. _

ooOoo

Für einen Augenblick glaubte Harry, seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können, doch das schmale, blasse Gesicht gehörte eindeutig zu Megan. Dracos Atem ging keuchend, streifte heiß Harrys Nacken und seine Fingernägel gruben sich haltsuchend in dessen Haut.

„Ich bin mir sicher, die Todesser haben sie geschickt!", knurrte Moody in diesem Moment und die absurden Worte ließen Harry nach Luft schnappen. Megan, eine Botin Voldemorts? Diese Idee war grotesk! Doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass Megan von einem Todesser entführt worden war. Hatten sie ihr wirklich eine Nachricht mitgegeben? Hatte sie deswegen überlebt?

„Die Todesser würden kein Kind schicken!", erklärte Remus mit schneidender Stimme und blickte Alastor über die Schulter hinweg wütend an. „Es gab keinen Grund, sie zu schocken!"

„Vielleicht ist das gar kein Kind, sondern ein mit Vielsafttrank getarnter Untertan von Du-weißt-schon-wem! Aber das werden wir so oder so bald herausfinden!"

„Sie ist direkt auf das Kloster zugelaufen, also muss sie das Pergament des Geheimniswahrers gelesen haben, Alastor", widersprach Remus, dessen Stimme sich durch die Entfernung beinahe verlor.

Eiskaltes Entsetzen zog Harrys Magen schmerzhaft zusammen; diese Möglichkeit war ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Er konnte spüren, wie Dracos Körper sich anspannte, als wolle er vorstürmen und sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass es wirklich Megan war. Harry wirbelte herum, ergriff Dracos Schultern und sah fest in dessen aufgerissene Augen.

„Ich gehe und finde heraus, was da passiert ist."

Der unfokussierte Blick klärte sich nicht, als Draco sich unter Harrys Händen wand, um frei zu kommen.

„Nein! Ich will selbst…"

„Sie würden dir kein Wort sagen! Mir aber schon – du vergisst, dass sie dir nicht trauen."

Harry hasste sich dafür, Draco diese Tatsache so brutal ins Gesicht zu schleudern und die stürmische Wut, die ihm plötzlich aus verengten Augen entgegenschlug, nahm ihm fast den Atem.

„Bitte, Draco, lass es mich versuchen. Sobald ich etwas weiß –"

Voll ungeduldigem Zorn zerrte Draco an Harrys Hemd, zog ihn dicht an sich heran und in seinem Blick lag purer Schmerz.

„So schnell wie möglich, verstanden? Ich werde… warten."

Flüchtig berührten Harrys Lippen Dracos schweißnasse Stirn, dann nickte er und eilte Remus und Alastor hinterher. Den Kopf voller wirbelnder Fragen stürmte er in Minervas Büro und sah sich augenblicklich mit drei erhobenen Zauberstäben konfrontiert. Doch Harrys Aufmerksamkeit galt allein dem Kind, das noch immer bewusstlos auf Minervas Schreibtisch lag.

„Du solltest dir das nächste Mal gut überlegen, wen du überraschst, Potter", murrte Moody und senkte kopfschüttelnd seinen Stab.

„Was ist mit ihr? Wie ist sie hierher gekommen?", fragte Harry, ohne auf die Bemerkung einzugehen.

Minervas Stirn kräuselte sich leicht. „Das wissen wir noch nicht, Mr. Potter, aber vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Sie…"

„Nein!", rief Harry schnell, der die Absicht erkannte. „Ich kenne Megan. Ich muss…" Er brach ab und sah die Anwesenden bittend an. „Ich muss wissen, wo sie gewesen ist. Megan ist… meine Freundin." Nur eine kleine Lüge, und Minervas Blick enthüllte, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. Dennoch hob sie nickend ihren Zauberstab.

„Also schön: _Enervate_!"

ooOoo

Prickelnde Wärme breitete sich in Megans Körper aus und sie schlug blinzend die Augen auf. Sie wandte ihren schmerzenden Kopf und erschrak furchtbar, als sie der erhobenen Zauberstäbe gewahr wurde, die auf sie gerichtet waren. Dann erkannte sie Harry, der neben einem vernarbten Mann stand und sie stürzte ohne zu Zögern auf diese vertraute Gestalt zu. Mit aller Kraft klammerte sie sich an ihm fest, nicht auf die bestürzt warnenden Laute achtend, die jäh den Raum erfüllten.

Harry ging vor ihr in die Knie, schlang schützend seine Arme um ihren zitternden Körper und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge: „Ich will zu Draco!" Kurz zauderte sie, dann presste sie ein „Bitte!" hervor.

Aus welchem Grund auch immer: Ihre Worte ließen Harry laut und erlöst auflachen, kurz verstärkte er den Druck, bevor er den restlichen Erwachsenen mitteilte:

„Das hier ist Megan und ganz sicher kein Todesser."

„Nicht so schnell, Potter", entgenete einer der Männer. „Noch ist nichts bewiesen. Wir wissen nur, dass sie von Todessern entführt wurde und jetzt hier ist, obwohl sie gar nicht mehr am Leben sein dürfte!"

„Ignis…", murmelte Megan an Harrys Schulter. „Ignis hat mir geholfen."

„Wer ist Ignis?" Harry strich beruhigend über den Rücken des Kindes, löste sanft Kletten aus schmutzstarren Haar.

„Nurai hat sie geschickt…"

„Und wer ist Nurai?"

„Könnte eine Todesserin sein", warf die knurrende Stimme von eben ein und Megan wirbelte mit einem Ruck herum. Alle Furcht vergessend, funkelte sie den alten, zernarbten Mann, der gesprochen hatte, wütend an.

„Nein! Nurai ist meine Freundin! Sie hat mich nach Hause gebracht!"

„Und hat dir deine _Freundin_ zufällig eine Nachricht für Harry Potter mitgegeben?"

„Alastor…" Minerva McGonagalls Stimme klang warnend.

Megan zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen. Nurai hatte ihr tatsächlich aufgetragen, Harry vom Hosghaj zu erzählen – doch nun kam ihr kein Wort davon über die Lippen. Nicht, so lange der Orden sie misstrauisch anstarrte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Nurai Gabriel und Vates in ihre Schranken gewiesen hatte und der Gedanke daran ließ ein Lächeln über Megans Gesicht huschen. Sie wünschte, die alte Hexe wäre jetzt hier und würde diesem unheimlichen Mann eine Lektion erteilen.

„Nein, hat sie nicht", log Megan. „Sie hat mich gerettet und nach Hause gebracht."

Minerva ging vor Megan, die sich noch immer an Harry festkrallte, ebenfalls in die Knie und lächelte sie beruhigend an.

„Erzähl uns bitte von Anfang an, was passiert ist."

ooOoo

Rabastan zeigte seinen Widerwillen nicht, als er in Wurmschwanz' unpassend triumphierende Augen blickte. Dieses Spiel konnte er nur mit höchstem Einsatz gewinnen – auch wenn der Preis unendlich hoch ausfallen könnte.

„Und du glaubst tatsächlich, dass Lucius so dumm sein wird, erneut zu versagen?" Die blassblauen Augen begannen nervös zu flackern, als Unsicherheit von Peter Besitz ergriff. Rabastan gestattete sich ein abschätzendes Lächeln. „Ich denke nicht, dass Lucius irgendwelche Skrupel hegen wird, solange seine Frau bedroht wird."

Peters Finger verkrampfen sich um den Weinkelch, dessen Inhalt er schon reichlich zugesprochen hatte. Rabastan schenkte noch immer lächelnd nach und wartete darauf, dass sein Köder geschluckt wurde.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat es mir versprochen!"

„Nur wenn Lucius dumm genug ist, einen Fehler zu begehen. Er wird sie töten, Peter."

Der Rotwein lief an Peters Mundwinkeln herab, als er wütend den Kelch an die Lippen setzte und gierig trank. Den Blick abwendend, zuckte Rabastan scheinbar desinteressiert die Schultern und stand auf.

„Aber vielleicht hast du ja Glück und er entdeckt, dass er ein Gewissen hat…"

Peters Finger an seinem Arm ließen Rabastan innehalten. Der untersetzte Mann starrte ihn mit blutunterlaufenden Augen verzweifelt an.

„Und was soll ich dagegen unternehmen?"

Der weinerliche Tonfall entlockte Rabastan ein ungeduldiges Schnauben, dennoch gab er dem bittenden Druck nach und setzte sich Peter erneut gegenüber.

„Ich, an deiner Stelle, würde die Gelegenheit nutzen, mir zu _nehmen_, was ich will, solange Lucius… beschäftigt ist."

Der Kelch entglitt Peters zitternden Händen und der wie Blut anmutende Rotwein breitete sich auf dem stumpfen Holz des Tisches aus. Nervös leckte Wurmschwanz sich über die gesprungenen Lippen, doch er wandte den Blick nicht ab, schien durch dieses verlockende Angebot hypnotisiert zu sein.

„Und was wenn… der Dunkle Lord…"

„Er muss es nicht erfahren, wenn du uns morgen Nacht nicht begleitest. Lucius wird keinen zweiten Gedanken an dich verschwenden, wenn ich ihm sage, dass du in Ungnade gefallen bist und du uns nicht begleiten wirst."

„Und Narzissa…"

„Wird dir gehören. Selbst wenn Lucius erfolgreich ist, wird sie nicht so dumm sein, es ihrem Mann zu erzählen."

Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete Rabastan auf weitere Einwände, auf Bedenken – doch Peter schluckte den Köder mit der erhofften Gier.

„Dann werdet ihr morgen auf mich verzichten müssen…"

Unwillkürlich schaudernd, brachte Rabastan ein letztes Lächeln zustande und wandte sich ab. Er hoffte inständig, dass er sich nicht irrte, dass er den Preis nicht zu hoch angesetzt hatte – dass Narzissa noch immer ihren Dolch trug.

ooOoo

Severus wusste, dass er seine Abreise nicht länger hinauszögern konnte. Er hatte geglaubt, die Lüge in Lucius' Augen deutlich zu sehen, und er hoffte inständig, dass er sich irrte. Wenn Lucius einen Fehler beging… Doch was, wenn er genau das Richtige tat? Was, wenn Lucius eine Falle erkannt hatte? Severus blieb nichts weiter, als ihm zu trauen. Trotz der Lüge.

Er hatte nie vergessen, wie die Augen eines Lügners flackerten, dieses unbewusste Zusammenziehen der Schultern, das kaum merkliche Verkrampfen der Hände. Und er hatte diese Gesten oft gesehen – zu oft.

„_Es wäre auffällig, wenn ich ausgerechnet jetzt aufhören würde, Lily um eine Verabredung zu bitten…"_

„_Was wäre daran verdächtig? Du könntest auch einfach das Interesse verloren haben!"_

Noch immer klangen diese flehentlich hervorgebrachten Worte erbärmlich in Severus' Ohren. Und James hatte den Blick abgewandt.

„_Was soll das heißen, es ist einfach passiert?"_

„_Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass…"_

„_Dass was? Dass sie auf einmal doch ja sagt? Dass sie plötzlich mit dir ausgeht? Verdammt, James, du…"_

„_Es ändert nichts zwischen uns, Severus."_

Eine weitere Lüge: Alles hatte sich geändert. Doch Severus hatte sich durch James' Zärtlichkeiten einlullen lassen, hatte sich den streichelnden Fingern entgegengebogen, hatte das verräterische Zittern der Hände ignoriert.

„_Heiraten? Merlin, Severus, du solltest weniger auf diese Klatschgeschichten hören! Sie zu heiraten stand niemals zur Debatte."_

„_Tatsächlich? Black schien mehr als nur überzeugt, als er es Lupin erzählte…"_

„_Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dich anlügen?"_

Wieder hatte Severus ihm geglaubt. Hatte ihm blind vertraut. Hatte sich erneut von diesem Lächeln betören lassen. Hatte die Zeichen ignoriert – und James hatte Lily Evans geheiratet.

Ein letztes Mal blickte Severus zurück; betrachtete die beleuchtete Festung, in der Lucius darauf wartete, seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen…

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust, alter Freund."

Das Flüstern ging im knisternden Geräusch seiner Disapparation unter.

ooOoo

Harry rieb sich müde über die brennenden Augen, während er Megan betrachtete, deren Geschichte die Anwesenden in erstauntes Schweigen versetzt hatte.

„Kindermärchen", murmelte Alastor halblaut und stierte das Kind missmutig an. Er schien noch immer nicht überzeugt.

Ebenso Remus, der zweifelnd nachgefragt hatte, als Megan von Werwölfen erzählt hatte, die in diesem ominösen Wald leben sollten. Einzig Minerva lächelte das Kind aufmunternd an.

„Ich denke, du bist müde und du wirst sicher deine Mutter und Schwester wieder sehen wollen. Remus, wenn du sie vielleicht herholen –"

Ein weißer Schatten brach durch die Wand und noch während Minerva mit aufgerissenen Augen nach Luft schnappte, begann der Patronus mit Kingsleys gehetzt wirkender Stimme zu sprechen:

„Wurde von Todessern gezwungen, euch zu kontaktieren. Die Nachricht lautet: Sonnenuntergang, Epping Forest, Essex. Sollte Harry Potter dort nicht erscheinen, stirbt das Mädchen eine Stunde nach Einbruch der Nacht…"

Der Patronus verschwand und hinterließ angespannte Stille. In Harry breitete sich eine seltsame Ruhe aus, als würde er die Szenerie durch die Augen eines Fremden betrachten: Minervas Blick voller Furcht und Panik, die zitternden Finger ineinander gekrallt. Alastor, der den Kopf resigniert auf die Brust sinken ließ. Remus, der mit blutleerem Gesicht fahrig am Schreibtisch Halt suchte.

Harry blickte auf Megan herab, die ihn ängstlich fragend aus zu alt erscheinenden Augen ansah, und lächelte beruhigend, bevor er den Blick wieder auf Minerva richtete.

„Sonnenuntergang also…" Selbst seine Stimme klang wie die eines Anderen; weit entfernt, körperlos. Harry räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf, als er den Protest in Minervas eingesunkenen Augen bemerkte. „Spielt es eine Rolle, ob ich ihm früher oder später gegenüberstehe?"

Minerva öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn, presste die Lippen zusammen, während sie Alastor einen undeutbaren Blick zuwarf.

„Noch ist nichts entschieden, Potter", mischte Moody sich ein, als wäre der kurze Augenkontakt ein geheimes Signal gewesen. „Außerdem ist es nicht so, als würden wir dich allein gehen lassen."

„Ich werde gehen!"

„Harry…" Remus' Stimme war spröde wie brechendes Holz. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir einen Weg finden…"

„Nein! Ich habe keine Wahl und Ginnys Leben steht auf dem Spiel. Ich werde mich hier nicht verstecken!"

Die seltsame Ruhe fiel von ihm ab und Harry fühlte sich nur noch unendlich müde. Zu müde, um mit Remus erneut über Dinge zu diskutieren, die unvermeidbar waren. Er ging in die Knie, drückte Megan kurz an sich und flüsterte ihr das Versprechen ins Ohr, dass sie Draco morgen in der Scheune treffen würde; dann verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Alles in ihm schrie nach Dracos Nähe, nach dem Frieden, den er in dessen Gegenwart verspürte.

_Vielleicht zum letzten Mal._

Dracos Blick flackerte gehetzt in seine Richtung, als Harry die Tür erleichtert hinter sich schloss.

„Es geht ihr gut. Sie wird morgen in der Scheune sein."

Die kantige Anspannung in Dracos Kiefer wich und ließ ihn plötzlich so viel jünger aussehen, als er war, klein und verloren. Heiser flüsternd wiederholte Harry Megans Geschichte, während er ungeduldig an Dracos Hemd zerrte und ihn zum Bett dirigierte.

_Vielleicht zum letzten Mal…_

Er berichtete von der alten Hexe, der Zentaurin und dem Wald; gleichzeitig sog er den Anblick blasser Haut in sich auf, wollte sich jeden Zoll einprägen und ignorierte den überraschten Blick aus grauen Augen.

Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Harry, Draco wirklich alles zu erzählen – doch dann verwarf er den Gedanken: Dieser Augenblick gehörte ihnen.

Draco erwiderte die fahrigen Zärtlichkeiten Harrys jedoch, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Die Finger in weißblondem Haar vergraben, presste Harry seine Lippen auf Dracos, drängte sich dessen Körper vehement entgegen, den scharfen Schmerz missachtend, der durch seinen Leib schoss. Hinter seinen Lidern brannte es verräterisch und Harry vergrub seinen Kopf keuchend in Dracos Halsbeuge.

Mit keinem Wort erwähnte er die Botschaft Voldemorts.

Tbc…


	23. Der Kreis schließt sich

Entschuldigt die, wie immer, lange Wartezeit. Ich hoffe, ihr seit alle gut ins neue Jahr gekommen :o) Mein ganz besonders großer Dank geht an folgende Reviewer:

**Zissy: **Ich mach ja schon **grins** Was aber nicht heißt, dass Harry den dummen Fehler nicht trotzdem macht… **irre giggelnd Plätzchen mampft**

**Deedochan: **Schön, dich wieder hier zu haben :D Ich hab die auswegslose Situation gezaubert (auch wenn ich Voldemort dafür ganz gern die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben würde, war ja sein Plan) ich box die ganzen Leutchen da auch wieder raus - obwohl einige dabei auf der Strecke bleiben… Nein, noch nicht die beiden, die wichtig sind ;o)

**Blub: **Vielen Dank! Gerade die Ron-Szene ist mir ziemlich schwer gefallen. Ach ja, Draco ist so… speziell **grinsend noch mehr Kekse in sich reinstopft**

**Seelentochter: **Äh, also genau genommen kommen da nicht alle ganz unbeschadet heraus, aber ich denke, die Verluste sind zu verkraften ;o) Vielen Dank für dein Lob :D

So, ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden vergessen und wünsche allen Lesern viel Spaß mit Kapitel 23 :o)

ooOoo

Staub tanzte im Licht der Morgensonne, das durch schadhafte Schindeln in die Scheune einfiel und helle Kreise auf den lehmigen Boden zeichnete. Trotz der frühen Stunde war die Luft warm und stickig. Es roch nach altem Holz, nach Erde und der unterschwelligen Süße getrockneten Heus. Harry bemerkte nichts davon; er starrte, stumm um Absolution bittend, auf Dracos Rücken, betrachtete hilflos die angespannten Schultern unter weißem Stoff.

Die Stille lastete schwerer als jedes anklagende Wort auf Harry, seit er sich endlich durchgerungen und Draco von Voldemorts Botschaft berichtet hatte. Die glühende Wut in den grauen Augen war wie ein Hieb gewesen; dann hatte Draco sich abgewandt. Wortlos. Und Harry hatte sich gefühlt, als wäre in diesem Augenblick jedes Leben in ihm erloschen.

„Eine offensichtlichere Falle hätten sie dir nicht stellen können, ist dir das eigentlich klar?", unterbrach Draco das unangenehme Schweigen.

„Ja."

Noch niemals zuvor hatte Harry sich so sehr gewünscht, eine andere Antwort geben zu können. Ein anderes Schicksal zu haben, unwichtig für diesen Krieg zu sein. Dracos Schultern sackten herab, als er bitter lachend kapitulierte.

„Und nichts was ich sage, kann dich zurückhalten."

Das übermächtige Verlangen Draco zu berühren, ließ Harry vorwärts stürzen. Er schlang ungestüm seine Arme um Dracos bebenden Leib; das Gesicht in dessen Nacken vergraben, flüsterte er ihm Beteuerungen ins Ohr, dass alles gut ausgehen würde. Nicht mehr als ein leeres Versprechen, ein heuchlerisches Verleugnen der Tatsachen. Harry wusste das, und als Draco sich umwandte, ihn ansah, erkannte er, dass Draco es ebenfalls wusste.

Diesmal war das Schweigen nicht erdrückend. Harry war versunken im Anblick Dracos, sog jede Kontur, jede Linie des blassen Gesichts in sich auf. Das spitze Kinn, das feine hellblonde Haar, das in die, von hoffnungsloser Akzeptanz erfüllten, grauen Augen fiel. Dracos Finger an seiner Wange ließen Harrys Augen brennen, bannten jedes Wort, das ihm auf der Zunge lag – und jene Dinge, die er Draco sagen wollte, hallten in seinem Verstand wider, ohne dass er sie über die Lippen brachte.

„Draco!"

Beim Klang der kindlich hellen Stimme fuhr Harry zusammen. Er registrierte die Erleichterung, die Dracos Gesicht aufleuchten ließ, den Schatten darauf vertrieb. Nur widerwillig ließ Harry ihn los und sah Megan an, die ihm einen kurzen Blick voller Trotz zuwarf, bevor sie offenbar nicht länger widerstehen konnte und sich in Dracos einladend ausgebreitete Arme stürzte. Harry zwang sich dazu, die Augen abzuwenden, ihnen ein wenig private Widersehensfreude zu gewähren, auch wenn eine egoistische Stimme in ihm danach verlangte, Draco in den verbleibenden Stunden für sich allein zu haben.

Megan klammerte sich auch dann noch an Draco fest, als sie den Kopf wandte und Harry ansah; in den hellbraunen Augen lag blanker Zorn.

„Du darfst da nicht hingehen!"

Die Worte waren mit einer solchen Schärfe hervorgebracht worden, dass Harry für einen Moment sprachlos war. Er hob die Hände, wollte das Kind beschwichtigen, doch Megan ballte ihre kleinen Hände zu Fäusten.

„Nein! Nurai hat es gesagt. Sie hat gesagt, dass du nicht in die Dunkelheit gehen sollst, weil sonst das Hosghaj bricht!"

Harry warf Draco einen fragenden Blick zu, der nur die Schultern zuckte und sich hinkniete, damit er mit Megan auf Augenhöhe war.

„Erzähl mir vom Hosghaj", bat er lächelnd.

ooOoo

Nachdenklich betrachtete Rabastan die Konturen des schlanken Körpers unter der Bettdecke. Der bloßgelegte Rücken hob sich im gleichmäßigen Rhythmus der ruhigen Atemzüge. Und wieder spürte Rabastan glühenden Hass in sich aufwallen. Dieses lodernde, alles vernichtende Gefühl schien sich in seinen Geist gebrannt zu haben, seit der Dunkle Lord ihn vor zwei Tagen zu sich gerufen hatte.

_Die Schreie drangen gedämpft durch die Türen, und doch war es, als würden sie hundertfach verstärkt in Rabastans Ohren gellen. Mit dem bitteren Geschmack der Vorahnung betrat Rabastan die privaten Räume seines Meisters und die gequälten Laute verstummten._

_Nichts als gelassene Ruhe spiegelte sich auf Voldemorts Miene wider, als er sich umwandte und den Zauberstab senkte. Er schenkte Rabastan ein schmales Lächeln und trat zur Seite, gab den Blick frei auf die zusammengekauerte Gestalt, die seinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen hatte. Nur das Wissen, dass jeder Fehler tödlich sein konnte half Rabastan, sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht zu bewahren, auch wenn er innerlich zu Eis erstarrte. Er versuchte in den Zügen Voldemorts zu lesen, einen Grund zu finden, warum er ihn hatte rufen lassen. Ob der Dunkle Lord herausgefunden hatte, dass… _

„_Schaff sie fort."_

_Der Befehl wurde von einer ungeduldigen Geste unterstrichen und es kostete Rabastan seine gesamte Willenskraft, auf Bellatrix zuzugehen und ihren erschlafften Körper voller Gleichgültigkeit hochzuheben. Er konnte den sauren Geruch der Angst an ihr wahrnehmen. Ihr Atem ging schnell und abgehackt, hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern zuckte es, als durchdringe der Schmerz ihre Ohnmacht. Jeder Schritt Rabastans war eine weitere Überwindung, als würde er durch tiefen Schlick waten. Er ließ Voldemort hinter sich, vergaß alles um sich herum und sah nur sie. Die Kälte wich einer glühenden Hitze. Eine dunkelrote Wolke des Hasses; seine Finger verkrampften sich, pressten sie dichter an seine Brust und Bellatrix erwachte. Die grauen Augen richteten sich in namenloser Furcht auf sein Gesicht, zuerst trübe und unfokussiert, doch dann klärte sich ihr Blick, zeigte Erkennen._

„_Rabastan…" _

_Nur ein atemloses Flüstern, durchzogen von Qual. Ihre Finger griffen nach seiner Robe, zerrten kraftlos daran, als wäre er der letzte Halt, den sie noch hatte._

„_Rabastan."_

_Wieder und wieder wisperte sie seinen Namen mit heiserer Stimme, voller Hoffnung, voller Wärme,__wie in jenen Nächten, in denen sie in sein Bett schlich Diese wenigen Stunden, die ihnen genügen mussten. Ihr Kopf sank gegen seine Brust, zitternd schlossen sich die Lider über den fiebrig glänzenden Augen, als sie sich ihm vertrauensvoll überließ. Und in seinem Inneren schwelte eine Glut, die nach Vergeltung schrie._

Kühl, seidig und glatt floss Bellatrix' Haar durch seine Finger. Er brauchte nicht zu fürchten, dass sie vor dem Morgengrauen erwachte, dass sie trotz allem, was geschehen war, seine Pläne durchkreuzte. Noch immer hallten ihre Schreie durch seinen Geist, die sie unter Voldemorts Folter ausgestoßen hatte. Mit zitternden Fingern strich er eine dunkle Strähne beiseite und betrachtete schuldbewusst ihr im Schlaf weiches Gesicht. Der Schmerz hatte ihr Wahrheiten in den Mund gelegt, die sie sonst wohl nicht ausgesprochen hätte.

„_Warum hat er das getan?"_

„_Versagt… mein Diener hat versagt und er hat mich dafür büßen lassen…" Sie sah ihn an, als suche sie in seinen Augen jene Vergebung, die Voldemort ihr nicht hatte gewähren wollen. „Das Mädchen… er sollte nur das Mädchen bringen, doch er hat versagt."_

„_Warum ist sie wichtig?"_

_Rabastans Ton war einschmeichelnd; voller Trost und Verständnis entlockte er ihr die Antworten, die er hören wollte._

„_Ihr Tod wird Potter näher an den Abgrund treiben… und wenn das Hosghaj bricht…wenn es bricht…" Bellatrix richtete sich auf, ihre Arme zitterten unter der Last ihres Körpers und für einen Moment schienen ihre Augen in wildem Triumph zu glühen. „Wenn es bricht, wird ihn niemand mehr aufhalten können!" _

_Bellatrix sank zurück, erschöpft durch die Anstrengung und lächelte auch noch, als sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf glitt._

Rabastan beugte sich vor, presste seine Lippen auf ihre Stirn.

„_Wenn das Hosghaj bricht…"_

Die schwelende Glut in seinem Inneren hatte durch ihre Worte neue Nahrung gefunden.

„Und was, wenn es nicht bricht?"

ooOoo

Severus betrat das Haus durch die Hintertür, den Zauberstab erhoben, auf lauernde Gefahren gefasst. Falsche Informationen hatten ihn einen ganzen Tag verlieren lassen. Und nur Merlin wusste, was derzeit von Lucius verlangt wurde. Eine reine Zeitverschwendung; nichts weiter als eine perfide Art, ihn vom Schloss fernzuhalten. Der Flur lag still und verlassen vor ihm, dennoch entspannte er sich nicht. Es wäre geradezu fahrlässig von Ollivander, sich nicht durch versteckte Fallen abzusichern. Er schlich weiter vorwärts, betrat den Raum zu seiner Rechten und erstarrte angesichts der Gestalt, die sich über einen am Boden liegenden Körper beugte, der eindeutig als der Ollivanders identifiziert werden konnte. Severus' Reflexe reagierten schneller als sein Verstand.

„_Expelliarmus_!"

Ein überraschter Schrei, ein Wirbel aus braunen Roben und Severus hielt zwei weitere Zauberstäbe in der Hand. Sein eigener Stab war auf Tonks' blasses Gesicht gerichtet. Mit schreckensweiten Augen starrte sie ihn an, die nunmehr leeren Fäuste geballt. Auf ihrer Wange klaffte ein Schnitt, aus dem Blut hervorquoll. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete Severus auf Ollivander.

„Hast du ihn getötet?"

„Nein! Ich bin nicht wie deinesgleichen!"

Trotz der Angst, die sie ohne Zweifel verspürte, brachte Tonks es fertig, ihm verächtlich vor die Füße zu spucken. Severus hielt sich nicht damit auf, sie für ihre Dummheit zu tadeln, oder gar ihren Mut zu loben; seine Gedanken kreisten bereits darum, ob diese neue Situation einen Vorteil brachte, oder ob sie eine Katastrophe war. Kehrte er mit leeren Händen zu Voldemort zurück, wäre seine Strafe der Tod. Brachte er dem Dunklen Lord den Zauberstab, wäre der Horkrux für den Orden verloren. Nachdenklich betrachtete er den leblosen Körper Ollivanders, ein vager, schrecklicher Gedanke begann in seinem Geist Form anzunehmen, als Tonks ihn in die Realität zurückriss.

„Worauf wartest du, _Todesser_? Ich bin unbewaffnet, eine bessere Gelegenheit bekommst du nicht!"

Severus ließ seinen Blick kurz über das im Zimmer angerichtete Chaos gleiten. Brandspuren an den Wänden, zerbrochene Möbel – alles Anzeichen eines Kampfes.

„Hat er dich erkannt?"

„Was?" Tonks blinzelte, für einen Moment scheinbar zu überrascht, um ihren Trotz noch aufrechterhalten zu können.

„Ob er dich erkannt hat, du dummes Mädchen!" Severus gab sich keine Mühe, seine Ungeduld zu verbergen. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel – und wenn Ollivander ihr Gesicht gesehen hatte…

„Ja", antwortete Tonks knapp, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend. „Und was bringt dir diese Information, Snape?"

„Eine Chance." Severus warf ihr die erbeuteten Zauberstäbe zu und beobachtete voller Genugtuung die grenzenlose Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht. „Verschwinde von hier, bevor ich es mir anders überlege und deiner scheinbaren Todessehnsucht doch noch nachgebe."

Fassungslos starrte sie auf die beiden Zauberstäbe in ihrer Hand, bevor sie misstrauisch zurückwich.

„Remus hatte es angedeutet, dass du noch immer auf unserer Seite stehst, aber ich…"

„Verschwinde!" Severus feuerte ohne weitere Vorwarnung einen Fluch in ihre Richtung, der nur wenige Handbreit neben ihr einen Tisch zertrümmerte. „Und sag diesem verdammten Werwolf, er soll seine Zunge hüten!"

Tonks hatte sich zu Boden geworfen, als das rote Licht auf sie zugeschossen war. Jetzt rappelte sie sich langsam auf und sah Severus voller Wut an.

„Du Bastard!"

Die Kommode hinter ihr ging in Flammen auf, doch diesmal wich Tonks nicht zurück, sie sah Severus nur voller Verachtung an und disapparierte, die Zauberstäbe fest umklammert.

Für einen Moment starrte er auf die Stelle, an der sie bis eben noch gestanden hatte; dann fiel sein Blick auf Ollivander und Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus. Ein weiteres Opfer, das er dem Plan darbrachte, ein weiteres Opfer seiner Rache. Doch diesmal trug es einen Namen, wurde von ihm persönlich ausgewählt und zur Schlachtbank geführt. Ein weiteres Gesicht, welches er seiner dunklen Sammlung hinzufügen konnte.

Severus schloss die Augen, als er glaubte eine Stimme zu hören; dunkel, rauchig an seinem Ohr:

„_Severus…_"

Mit geballten Fäusten stand er da, bildete sich ein, dass vertraute Hände nach ihm griffen.

„_Ich liebe dich…"_

Allein die Erinnerung bedeutete bittersüße Qual – und James' Gesicht vertrieb den beißenden Geschmack der Schuld.

„_Enervate_."

Severus sah hinab, in furchtsame Augen und war nun bereit, ein weiteres unschuldiges Leben zu opfern.

„Anscheinend wurde dir etwas Wichtiges gestohlen – und du wirst dem Dunklen Lord erklären, wie es dazu kam."

ooOoo

„… Nurai hat erzählt, dass damals das Hosghaj zerbrochen ist, und Ignis glaubt, dass es wieder passieren könnte", erklärte Megan. „Ignis glaubt auch, dass Nurai rechtzeitig eingreifen muss, aber Nurai sagt…" Megan brach ab und biss sich unentschlossen auf die Unterlippe.

„Was sagt Nurai?" Draco lächelte Megan ermutigend an, deren Blick unruhig zwischen ihm und Harry hin- und herhuschte.

Sie atmete tief ein, sah stirnrunzelnd zu Boden, und ihre zögernde Antwort klang wie auswendig gelernt: „Wenn Harry dem Ramhos verfällt, wird das Hosghaj brechen. Aber alle haben etwas Wichtiges vergessen…" Die kleinen Finger spielten nervös mit dem Rocksaum und Megan sah Draco an, als wolle sie ihn um Verzeihung bitten, als sie verzweifelt ausrief: „Sie hat es gesehen, in meinen Erinnerungen. Ich habe es ihr nicht verraten! Bestimmt nicht!"

„Was hat sie gesehen, Megan?", fragte Draco, dessen Lächeln nun etwas verblasste. „Was haben alle anderen vergessen?"

„Liebe", flüsterte Megan.

Es war fast wie ein Hieb in den Magen. Und für einen Moment glaubte Harry, nicht mehr atmen zu können. Er hatte das Gefühl, in einen Spiegel zu sehen, als Dracos Wangen flammendrot aufleuchteten. Hitze breitete sich in Harry aus, köstlich süß und verzehrend; pures Glück peitschte durch seine Venen. Megan war vergessen (aber nicht diese alles bedeutenden Worte, die sie soeben ausgesprochen hatte), Ginny war vergessen, alles schien in den Hintergrund zu rücken und er sah nur noch Draco.

„Harry?"

Harry zuckte wie ertappt zusammen, und schnappte nach Luft, als Hermines Stimme aus dem vorderen Teil der Scheune erklang. Jäh verengten sich Dracos Augen, ob aus Enttäuschung oder Wut, vermochte Harry nicht zu sagen. In ihm selbst wütete die Unzufriedenheit über diese Unterbrechung wie ein wildes Tier.

„Ich bin hier", rief er seufzend und sah Hermine an, die zögernd näher kam. Ihr Blick huschte unruhig zu Draco, bevor sie Harry ansah.

„McGonagall will dich sprechen."

„Ich komme."

Schlanke Finger gruben sich in Harrys Arm, hielten ihn entschlossen zurück, und Harry erschrak über den zornig-stürmischen Ausdruck in Dracos Augen.

„Bis später, _Potter_!"

Eindeutig ein Befehl, dennoch lächelte Harry und ließ seine Finger blitzschnell über Dracos Handrücken gleiten, bevor er aufstand und zu Hermine trat, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit diskreterweise Megan zugewandt hatte. Sie winkte ihr freundlich zu und runzelte verblüfft die Stirn, als das Mädchen ihr trotzig die Zunge herausstreckte und sich hinter Draco versteckte.

„Sympathisches Kind", murmelte Hermine, als sie neben Harry in die flirrende Hitze des Morgens hinaustrat.

Harry grinste sie an und zuckte die Achseln.

„Sie ist ein wenig schüchtern."

„Tatsächlich?" Auch Hermine lächelte, doch dann wurde ihr Gesicht jäh ernst. „McGonagall hat uns erzählt, was gestern passiert ist…"

„Ich weiß, dass es eine Falle ist", unterbrach Harry sie. „Und ich…"

„Darum geht es nicht. Du hast einiges verpasst." Hermine blieb stehen und sah ihn ernst an. „Es geht darum, dass McGonagall Mrs. Weasley nicht mitnehmen will. Ich weiß nicht, wie es inzwischen ausgegangen ist, und eigentlich hatte sie Ron zu dir geschickt, aber Ron…"

„Wollte mich nicht sehen", vervollständigte Harry den Satz beherrscht und nahm seinen Weg stur wieder auf. In seinen Ohren summte es unangenehm.

„Er wollte dich nicht zusammen mit Malfoy sehen. Das ist ein Unterschied, Harry." Hermine griff nach seinem Arm und zwang ihn dazu, erneut stehen zu bleiben. „Gib ihm ein paar Tage, um das zu verdauen. Bitte."

Mit einer unwirschen Bewegung riss Harry sich los. Er wollte sich nicht mit Ron streiten. Nicht ausgerechnet jetzt. Die Bedrohung schien wie eine dunkle Mauer vor ihm aufzuragen; und es gab kein Entkommen.

„Mir läuft die Zeit davon, Hermine, und vielleicht kann ich Ron diese Frist nicht einräumen."

„Sprich nicht, als wärst du schon tot!", fuhr Hermine ihn an. „Der Orden wird dich nicht opfern. Im Gegenteil. Komm jetzt." Den Mund grimmig verzogen, zerrte sie Harry hinter sich her.

Harry konnte Mollys aufgebrachte Stimme schon hören, als die Tür zu Minervas Büro noch einige Schritte entfernt war.

„Du wirst mich hier nicht einsperren können, Minerva!"

Hermine betrat den überfüllten Raum, ohne eine Antwort auf ihr Klopfen abzuwarten. Harry blinzelte, überrascht, dass so viele ihm teilweise völlig fremde Menschen hier versammelt waren. Rons Blick kreuzte sich mit seinem, dann wandte sein Freund sich ab und Harry schnürte es die Kehle zu. Die Zwillinge standen abseits und unterhielten sich leise. Arthur Weasley griff nach seiner Frau, die ihre Hände auf Minervas Schreibtisch krachen ließ.

„Ich bin kein Risiko!"

„In deinem jetzigen Zustand bist du das sehr wohl, Molly", antwortete Minerva ruhig; der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war voller Mitgefühl, als sie nach den zitternden Händen Mollys griff. „Du bist beinahe wahnsinnig vor Angst und Schmerz, und wir können uns keine Schwäche erlauben. Nicht heute Nacht. Nicht, wenn so viel auf dem Spiel steht."

„Ich weiß genau, was auf dem Spiel steht", entgegnete Molly kalt und riss ihre Hände zurück. „Es geht um Ginnys Leben. Und um Harrys. Ich werde ganz sicher nicht untätig hier herumsitzen und _warten_! Zumal du jeden ausgebildeten Zauberer gebrauchen kannst, der sich im Kloster befindet."

Minervas Lippen wurden sehr schmal; sie lieferte sich ein stummes Blickduell mit Molly – und verlor. Nickend gab sie klein bei und Molly gab sich keine Mühe, den wilden Triumph in ihren Augen zu verbergen, als sie vom Schreibtisch zurücktrat. Minervas Blick huschte unruhig über die Gesichter der Anwesenden, bevor sie auf die Karte an der Wand deutete.

„Wir werden in Gruppen operieren und den Wald an fünf verschiedenen Stellen betreten. Damit decken wir ein größeres Gebiet ab und bieten ihnen nicht soviel Angriffsfläche. Wir kommunizieren auf dem üblichen Weg. Welche Gruppe auch immer Ginny findet, bringt sie hierher und schickt einen Patronus zu den anderen." Sie sah Harry durchdringend an. „Mr. Potter, Sie werden mit Alastor und mir gehen, und Sie werden nicht einmal _atmen_, bevor ich es Ihnen erlaube. Sie bleiben in unserem Schatten, ist das bei Ihnen angekommen?"

„Ich dachte, ich soll mich Voldemort stellen", antwortete Harry ruhig. „Darauf läuft es doch hinaus."

„Überlassen Sie das Denken gefälligst mir!" Minervas Augen blitzen zornig hinter der Brille auf. „Sie werden genau das tun, was ich Ihnen sage und jeden Heldenunsinn unterlassen!"

Ihre Wut traf ihn beinahe körperlich und Harry brachte es nur noch fertig zu nicken. Minerva fixierte ihn noch einen Augenblick, dann löste sie die Versammlung auf.

„Wir treffen uns eine Stunde vor Sonnenuntergang."

Im Hinausgehen spürte Harry eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er drehte den Kopf und sah direkt in Rons blaue Augen; fragend, hoffnungsvoll, bittend.

„Wir holen sie da schon raus."

Harry nahm dieses Friedensangebot nur zu gern an. In seinem Inneren breitete sich köstliche Wärme aus, als er nach Rons Hand griff und diese kurz drückte.

„Ja."

Ron rang sich die erbärmliche Kopie eines Grinsens ab, dann wurde sein Blick ernst.

„Und danach reden wir über diese andere Sache."

Das warme Gefühl in Harrys Brust kühlte rapide ab, doch er nickte. Er schuldete Ron eine bessere Erklärung, als ein läppisches: Es ist einfach passiert.

ooOoo

Der Flaschenhals kollidierte klirrend mit dem Glas, als Rodolphus sich ungeduldig einschenkte. Rabastan betrachtete seinen Bruder aufmerksam: Den unsteten Blick, das Zittern der Hände, die Unsicherheit in den Bewegungen.

Dennoch, es dauerte zu lange und die Sonne stand schon tief.

„Ein neues Geschenk?", fragte Rabastan und deutete mit unverhohlenem Ekel auf das zusammengekauerte Bündel Mensch, das an einem der Bettpfosten angekettet war. Das Mädchen hatte ihn nur bei seinem Eintreten angesehen und versuchte sich seitdem möglichst unsichtbar zu machen.

Rodolphus' Blick flackerte, als er das Mädchen betrachtete, sein halbvolles Glas umklammernd, und Rabastan somit genug Zeit verschaffte, um die Flasche mit einigen Tropfen des Trankes der lebenden Toten zu präparieren.

„Willst' sie ausleihen?", fragte Rodolphus nuschelnd und entblößte grinsend Zähne, als er seinen Bruder wieder ansah.

Interesse heuchelnd, begutachtete Rabastan das Mädchen genauer. Mehr Kind denn Frau, vermutlich recht hübsch, wenn die Blutergüsse ihr Gesicht nicht derartig entstellt hätten. Doch ob hübsch und viel zu jung oder nicht, sie war schon so gut wie tot.

„Nein. Sie sieht nicht so aus, als würde sie weitere Strapazen überleben."

Der restliche Whiskey bahnte sich seinen Weg durch Rodolphus' Kehle; erneut ertönte das leise Klirren, als er sich nachschenkte.

„Is' gleichgültig. Is' nur wertloser Dreck." Rodolphus wischte sich einige Tropfen des scharfen Getränks vom Kinn und grinste Rabastan betrunken an, während er dessen Glas auffüllte. „Und ich bekomm' immer Nachschub…"

„Indem du ihm deine Frau überlässt."

Die bitteren Worte waren heraus, bevor Rabastan sie zurückhalten konnte und Rodolphus' Glas zersprang krachend an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Rodolphus Lestrange war aufgesprungen und stand schwankend vor Rabastan.

„Bellatrix hat sich das ausgesucht! Ich hab' der Schlampe bestimmt nich' gesagt, dass sie in sein Bett springen soll!"

„Aber du hast sie kampflos aufgegeben. Dabei ist sie deine Frau!"

Mit beiden Händen stützte sich sein Bruder auf dem Tisch ab und brachte sein Gesicht nahe an Rabastans. Noch immer war er betrunken, dennoch war er auch noch immer wie ein lauerndes Tier; bereit zuzuschlagen.

„Ganz genau, sie ist meine Frau – nicht deine."

_Aber ich bin es, zu dem sie geht, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen._

Rabastan unterdrückte das lauwarme Siegesgefühl – in diesem Spiel zwischen ihm und Bellatrix hatte es immer nur Verlierer gegeben – und zwang sich dazu, gelassen die Schultern zu zucken.

„Du hast Recht, es geht mich nichts an." Er hielt seinem Bruder die Flasche hin. „Lass uns lieber den kommenden Sieg feiern."

Rodolphus grabschte lachend nach der Flasche und schluckte das dunkle Getränk hinunter. Rabastan nippte lächelnd an seinem Glas, ohne die Lippen zu öffnen und zählte die Sekunden. Er beobachtete, wie sein Bruder unsicher nach der Tischkante griff, die Flasche entglitt seinen Fingern, dann ging der schwere Körper krachend zu Boden.

„Es scheint fast, als wärst du nicht in der Lage, Lucius und mich zu begleiten", stellte Rabastan lächelnd fest. „Aber keine Sorge, Bruder, der Dunkle Lord wird von deiner Verfehlung nichts erfahren."

Die Flasche zerschellte im Kamin, dessen Flammen die möglichen Beweise gierig verschlangen. Für einen Moment starrte Rabastan nachdenklich ins Feuer. Alles, was er bis jetzt getan hatte, barg gewisse Risiken, die dennoch berechenbar waren – einzig Lucius war eine unbekannte Größe in seinem Plan. Er würde Malfoy nur ungern töten müssen, er könnte sich als durchaus nützlich erweisen. Dennoch, wenn Lucius herausfand, welchen Köder er Peter hatte schlucken lassen… Es wäre vielleicht nicht zu verhindern. Jeder wusste, was Malfoy für seine Frau empfand. Vielleicht die beste Seite an ihm, doch zugleich war es seine größte Schwäche.

Sein Blick richtete sich auf das Mädchen und ihr geschwollenes Gesicht wurde zu dem Narzissas.

„_Avada Kedavra_."

Grünes Licht erhellte den Raum und das Mädchen brach lautlos zusammen. Sollte Wurmschwanz tatsächlich Erfolg haben, würde er Narzissa zum Ausgleich seiner Schuld den gleichen Dienst erweisen wie diesem Schlammblut: Einen schnellen Tod.

ooOoo

„Mylord, ich kam zu spät und habe versagt." Severus blinzelte nicht einmal, als er die Worte sprach, die seinen Untergang bedeuten konnten. Er deutete auf den zitternden Ollivander, der zwischen ihm und Voldemort kniete. „Ich fand ihn bewusstlos vor, Euer Eigentum wurde gestohlen."

Hatte zuerst noch milde Überraschung in Voldemorts Blick gelegen, als Severus mit Ollivander aufgetaucht war, glühten seine Augen jetzt in namenloser Wut. Als die dürre Gestalt zischend aufsprang, begann der alte Mann um sein Leben zu flehen:

„Mylord! Ich bitte Euch um Gnade! Es waren Auroren… viele Auroren… ich hatte nicht die geringste Chance…"

Er brach röchelnd ab, als Voldemorts Finger sein Kinn umklammerten und dessen schrecklich wissenden Augen sich in die Ollivanders zu brennen schienen. Severus straffte die Schultern und richtete seinen Blick wenige Handbreit neben das Geschehen, als Blut aus Ollivanders Nase tropfte. In seinem Zorn wütete Voldemort ohne Rücksicht in dem Geist des Mannes.

„Eine jämmerliche Frau!" Der Dunkle Lord stieß Ollivander angewidert von sich. „Diese kleine Possenreißerin war es, die dich bestohlen hat! Die _mir_ etwas äußerst Wichtiges entwendet hat!"

Ollivander kroch wimmernd rückwärts; Spuckefäden tropften von seinem Mund zu Boden, ehe er sich würgend erbrach. Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann, doch dann sah er auf, und Severus' Eingeweide wurden klein und heiß, als der Dunkle Lord lächelte.

„Töte du ihn für mich, Severus."

Voldemort wandte sich um und setzte sich auf den steinernen Thron. Die Finger spielten ein aufgebrachtes Stakkato auf den Armlehnen, als er Severus lauernd betrachtete. Sich seiner Schuld nur zu bewusst, richtete Severus seinen Zauberstab auf Ollivander. Bittere Galle lag ihm auf der Zunge – dennoch nahm er diese Strafe ergeben an.

„Und Severus…"

Wie hatte er auch nur eine Sekunde glauben können, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn so billig davonkommen ließ. Er kannte seine Untergebenen. Er kannte Severus; wusste welche Strafe ihn treffen würde.

„… lass dir Zeit."

Als Sectumsempra Ollivander die ersten Schreie entlockte, verlor sich Severus' Seele im dunklen Sumpf des Selbsthasses.

ooOoo

Träge streichelte Harry über Dracos Körper, zeichnete verschlungene Muster auf die weiße Haut und mied den vernichtenden Blick zum Fenster. Die Zeit schien mit jeder Sekunde schneller zu verstreichen. Harry hatte sich bis jetzt nicht dazu durchringen können, über das zu sprechen, was am Morgen vorgefallen war, und auch Draco hatte beharrlich geschwiegen. Stattdessen waren die letzten Stunden wie ein Rausch gewesen; gierig und ausgehungert, wollten sie die Nähe des jeweils anderen bis zum Letzten auskosten.

Harry war müde und hellwach zugleich und er genoss es, Dracos Herzschlag an seiner Wange zu spüren. Dracos Finger glitten in gleichmäßigem Rhythmus durch Harrys Haar und über seinen Nacken; tröstlich und beruhigend. Er spürte wie Dracos Arme sich besitzergreifend um ihn legten. Harry presste seine Stirn gegen Dracos Brust, atmete zitternd ein und ignorierte das Brennen in seinen Augen.

„Die Sonne geht unter."

Das Beben in Dracos Stimme war deutlich zu vernehmen und alles in Harry sträubte sich dagegen, ihn jetzt zu verlassen. Harry sah auf, blickte in Dracos Augen, die ihn dunkel vor Schmerz betrachteten.

„Draco, ich… ich…"

Draco richtete sich auf und brachte Harry mit einem kurzen Kuss zum Schweigen. Dann sah er ihn an; wissend, akzeptierend.

„Ich weiß. Komm jetzt."

Harrys Finger waren klamm und taub, als er nach seinen Sachen griff und sie umständlich anzog. In seinem Kopf wirbelten Gedankenfetzen umher und keiner war wirklich greifbar. Furcht vor dem Kommenden, davor, erneut zu versagen. Erleichterung, dass es vielleicht bald vorbei sein könnte; die ständige Wut, die Flucht, das Versteckspiel. Der Wunsch, Draco zu sagen was er empfand. Betäubende Angst bei dem Gedanken daran, ihn vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen.

Dracos Finger, die nach seiner Hand griffen, waren ebenso kalt wie seine eigenen. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander durch die Gänge des Klosters und Draco ließ Harry erst los, als sie nur wenige Schritte von dem weit geöffneten Eingangstor entfernt waren. Harry spürte, dass Draco hinter ihm zurückfiel und blieb stehen. Er schloss die Augen, als Dracos Arme sich um ihn legten, und der warme vertraute Körper sich gegen seinen Rücken presste. Dracos Lippen auf seinem Nacken lösten sanfte Schauder aus, vertrieben die Kälte. Harry schnappte nach Luft, als er einen harten Stoß in seinem Rücken spürte, der ihn vorwärts trieb. Fort von Draco, hinaus in das rotglühende Sonnenlicht.

„Potter!"

Wie durch dichten Nebel drang Alastors Stimme an seine Ohren; dann stand der alte Auror auch schon neben ihm, zerrte Harry mit sich durch die Menschenmenge. Er sah, wie Remus ihn anlächelte, ohne ihn wirklich wahrzunehmen. Er erkannte Ron und Hermine, die sich an den Händen hielten wie Kinder, die sich im Wald verirrt hatten. Mollys geballte Fäuste. Arthurs angespanntes Gesicht. Die ungewöhnlich ernsten Mienen der Zwillinge. Minerva, deren Mund schmal und hart wirkte. Namenlose Klosterbewohner, die mit entschlossenen Blicken ihre Zauberstäbe umklammerten.

Das Ausgangstor ragte vor Harry auf und erst jetzt fiel diese dumpfe Starre von ihm ab. Er warf sich halb herum, suchte und fand Draco, der im Halbschatten des Klosters an der Wand lehnte und ihn ansah. Es war wie ein Stich ins Herz. Und in diesem Augenblick vergaß Harry alles andere; er wollte nur noch zurück und Draco sagen was er für ihn empfand.

„Es geht los, Junge. Vergiss nicht, was Minerva gesagt hat. Keine Heldentaten."

„Nein! Warte, ich…"

Verzweifelt widersetzte Harry sich Alastors hartem Griff, als sie apparierten und zähflüssige Schwärze ihn einhüllte.

ooOoo

Ausatmen.

„Achtundneunzig."

Einatmen.

„Neunundneunzig."

Ausatmen.

„Hundert."

Die Zahlen waren ihr Mantra, um die ewige Dunkelheit zu ertragen, die Stille, das Scharren der Ratten. Hier unten hatte sie gelernt, dass Zeit nur ein Wort war. Dass sich die Sekunden in der Finsternis verloren, mit den Schatten zu einer trägen, erstickenden Masse verschmolzen, die nicht messbar, nicht länger real war.

Ginny umklammerte ihre Knie, wippte vor und zurück; rhythmisch, beruhigend, konstant – und sie zählte, um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren.

„Eins."

Dumpfe Schritte, vielleicht ihrer Einbildung entsprungen.

„Zwei."

Flackernder Feuerschein zu ihrer Rechten und Ginny blinzelte dem Licht hoffnungsvoll entgegen.

„Drei."

Die Gitter öffneten sich kreischend und der Mann, der sie nicht zurück zu Filch gebracht hatte, sah mit angewidertem Gesicht auf sie herab. Ihre Zunge, ein geschwollener Fremdkörper in ihrem Mund, kratzte über aufgesprungene Lippen, bereit um einen Schluck Wasser zu betteln, als der Mann etwas murmelte und einen Becher heraufbeschwor. Voller Gier griff Ginny danach, stürzte klares, köstlich süßes Wasser ihre ausgetrocknete Kehle hinunter. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen, doch sie gab dem würgenden Gefühl ihres Körpers nicht nach, atmete mit geschlossenen Augen und zählte lautlos, bis eine Hand ihren Arm umklammerte und sie grob auf die Füße zerrte.

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass du laufen kannst – dass du rennen kannst."

Ginny sah auf, sah in graue Augen, ähnlich einem klirrend kalten Wintermorgen, und lachte heiser. Ihre Beine zitterten so erbärmlich, dass sie kaum stehen konnte, und er wollte, dass sie rannte – ein fantastischer Witz. Ginny kicherte noch, als sie von dem Mann in rotglühende Helligkeit gestoßen wurde. Sie schloss die Augen, wollte die tiefstehende Sonne nicht ansehen, die sich wie eine blutende Wunde im wolkenlosen Himmel ausmachte. Das duftende Gras dämpfte ihre Schritte, war reines Leben unter ihren Füßen.

„Sag, Rabastan, wie lange wollen die Ratte und dein Bruder uns warten lassen?"

Ginny sah auf und traf auf die desinteressierten Augen Lucius Malfoys. Dracos Augen. Ginny überlegte, ob der Mann wohl wusste, wie sein Sohn sich die Zeit vertrieb – und mit wem. Sie spürte erneut hysterisches Gelächter in sich aufsteigen und wusste, dass sie den schmalen Grat zum Wahnsinn fast erreicht hatte. Sie ballte die Fäuste, klammerte sich an den Schmerz, als ihre Nägel sich in das weiche Fleisch ihrer Handballen gruben. Ein Schmerz, der sie daran erinnerte, dass es noch nicht vorbei war, dass sie noch lebte und dass sie nicht aufgeben würde.

„Der Plan wurde geändert. Du wirst mit meiner Gesellschaft vorlieb nehmen müssen", antwortete Rabastan und überreichte Lucius einen Zauberstab. „Den hier wirst du brauchen."

Zögerlich nahm Lucius den Zauberstab entgegen, dann schlossen sich seine Finger so fest darum, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Ich bin bereit, Lestrange."

Eisige Ruhe schlug über Ginny zusammen, als Rabastan seinen Griff um ihren Arm verstärkte und apparierte. Die klebrige Schwärze des Nichts schreckte sie nicht länger und als modrige Waldluft ihre Lungen füllte, war sie bereit, um ihr Leben zu rennen. Sie sah sich um, erblickte Bäume und noch mehr Bäume, die anscheinend nur diese kleine Lichtung aussparten, auf der sie standen. Angenehme Kühle legte sich erfrischend auf ihre schweißverklebte Haut. Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne konnten das dichte Blätterwerk nicht durchdringen und wieder sah sich Ginny den Schatten der Dunkelheit gegenüber.

„Sie sind bereits hier", stellte Rabastan fest und sah auf Ginny herab. „Wir gewähren dir einen Vorsprung. Welchen Weg du nimmst, ist gleich. Findet dich der Orden zuerst, bist du in Sicherheit – wenn nicht, stirbst du."

Er stieß sie in Richtung der Bäume und Ginny taumelte. Ihr Blick huschte zwischen den Männern hin und her, als könne sie so abschätzen, ob sie logen und irgendein perverses Spiel mit ihr spielten. _Wenn der Orden dich zuerst findet…_ wilde Hoffnung breitete sich in Ginny aus. Sie könnte es schaffen, könnte diesem Alptraum entkommen, könnte leben. Abermals ergriff jene eisige Ruhe von ihr Besitz. Sie hatte eine Chance; wenn sie nicht in Panik geriet, hatte sie wirklich und wahrhaftig eine Chance. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Lucius' angespannte Züge wandte sie sich um und rannte los.

Die Finsternis hüllte sie ein. Ihre Schritte wurden durch den weichen, morastigen Waldboden gedämpft, als sie in halsbrecherischem Tempo durch den Wald stolperte. Nach wenigen Metern ging ihr Atem keuchend und Ginny rief sich energisch zur Ordnung. Wenn sie die Orientierung verlor und im Kreis lief, würde sie sich den Todessern auf dem Silbertablett servieren.

Adrenalin jagte durch ihre Venen, ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen, trieb das bitter benötigte Blut in die beanspruchten Muskeln. Furcht schärfte ihre Sinne, ließ sie jedes noch so kleine Geräusch wahrnehmen, trieb sie vorwärts. Ginny wagte nicht anzuhalten und sich umzusehen; ihr Vorsprung war knapp. Außer dem entfernten Ruf eines Vogels war kein Laut zu hören; einzig ihr keuchender Atmen hallte in ihren Ohren wider. Stechender Schmerz schoss mit jedem Atemzug durch ihre Lungen, ihre Muskeln brannten und Ginny verlor ihren zuvor noch so beständigen Mut. Sie würde es nicht schaffen. Der Orden war nicht hier, war nicht an diesem schrecklich finsteren Ort. Wie hatte sie nur hoffen können? Wie hatte sie den Todesser glauben können? Es war nichts weiter als ein perfides Spiel, eine Farce…

Heller Lichtschein zu ihrer Linken und Ginny brach nach rechts aus; ein weiteres Flackern, hervorgerufen durch Lumos, trieb sie wieder in die andere Richtung. Mit fliegenden Flanken warf Ginny sich herum, holte das letzte aus sich heraus und dachte daran, dass sie sterben würde. Lähmende Angst überschattete die Furcht und beeinträchtigte ihr Denken. Sie schluchzte heiser auf, als eine kleine Waldlichtung vor ihr auftauchte. Der Mond beschien die bemooste Erde und in Ginny erwachte der Wunsch, einfach aufzugeben. Sich fallen zu lassen und auf die gnädige Erlösung des Todes zu warten.

„Ginny!"

Beim Klang der bekannten, geliebten Stimme, warf Ginny den Kopf herum. Hoffnung, heiß und kalt zugleich, erwachte erneut, durchflutete sie. Sie vergaß, was sie gesehen hatte, vergab ihm alles. Er war hier. Er war tatsächlich hier.

„Harry!"

ooOoo

Lucius' Finger waren klamm und steif, doch der Zauberstab in seiner Hand zitterte nicht, als er ihn auf das Mädchen richtete, das schluchzend auf Harry Potter zurannte.

Potter sollte zusehen. Und der Zeitpunkt war perfekt.

_Es gibt noch etwas, das du wissen solltest, Lucius._

Nichts, was er nicht schon getan hatte. Hundertfach.

_Solltest du aus irgendeinem Grund nicht in der Lage sein, das Mädchen zu töten, sollte ich auch nur den leisesten Verdacht haben, dass du mich hintergangen hast, wirst du das bitter bereuen…_

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an Potters Brust, ihr Körper zitterte als hätte sie Fieber, als er schützend einen Arm um sie schlang.

… _und deine wundervolle Frau wird meinem treuen Diener Wurmschwanz zum Geschenk gemacht._

Lucius konnte Minerva McGonagall erkennen, die auf die Lichtung rannte. Den Zauberstab erhoben; misstrauisch wie ein gefangenes Tier, zum Sprung bereit.

_Ich frage mich, Lucius, was du bereit bist zu tun, um deine Familie zu retten._

Severus hatte ihm diese Frage scheinbar vor einer Ewigkeit gestellt, in einem anderen Leben. Und noch immer gab es nur eine Antwort darauf, es hatte immer nur eine einzige Antwort gegeben.

„Alles", flüsterte Lucius und richtete seinen Stab auf Ginnys ungeschützten Rücken.

ooOoo

Narzissa stand am Fenster und beobachtete die einbrechende Dunkelheit, als die Tür sich öffnete. In dem Wissen, dass es nicht Lucius sein konnte, wirbelte sie wachsam herum – und erstarrte, als sie in Peters wässrige Augen sah.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du einsam sein könntest – jetzt, wo Lucius nicht hier ist."

Reflexartig sprang Narzissa hinter den Tisch, brachte Abstand zwischen sich und die gedrungene Gestalt. Sie tastete nach ihrem Dolch und spürte den Griff beruhigend vertraut in ihrer Hand. Kristallklare Ruhe nahm ihren Fingern das Beben, verdrängte die Angst. Sie würde sich verteidigen, würde Peter töten, wenn er auch nur einen Schritt näher kam.

„Warum hast du Angst? Als könnte ich dir auch nur ein Haar krümmen. Dein wunderschönes Haar…" Peter streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus und seufzte wie ein verliebter kleiner Junge. „Weißt du, dass es aussieht wie mondbeschienenes Wasser? Hast du auch nur die geringste Vorstellung, wie oft ich mir vorgestellt habe, mit meinen Händen… wie oft ich dich angesehen habe und dich…" Er brach ab, sein Blick flackerte unruhig über ihren Körper und in Narzissa wuchs die Erkenntnis, dass Peter den Verstand verloren hatte.

„Du wirst mich nicht anfassen", stellte sie ruhig und klar fest.

„Aber natürlich werde ich. Du gehörst mir."

Peter sprach mit unerschütterlicher Sicherheit, mit einer Gewissheit, die Narzissa kalten Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb. Die aufkeimende Panik raubte ihr für einen Moment die Konzentration – und Peter nutzte die Gelegenheit. Ein einziges Wort genügte und der Dolch wurde Narzissas Fingern entrissen. Peter sprang vor, erstaunlich schnell und gewandt. Zu überraschend, als dass Narzissa rechtzeitig hätte reagieren können. Sie spürte seinen Körper gegen ihren prallen. Fiel, schlug hart auf und jegliche Luft, die sie zum Schreien hätte nutzen können, wurde aus ihren Lungen gepresst.

„Du gehörst mir, hast immer schon mir gehört!"

Peters Atem streifte widerlich heiß ihr Gesicht. Ekel schlug in einer Woge über ihr zusammen, als sie seine gierig tastenden Finger auf ihrer Haut spürte.

„Und du wirst für mich lächeln, Narzissa. Du wirst lächeln… Dein wunderschönes Lächeln…"

Würgende Schreie entrangen sich ihrer zugeschnürten Kehle, als sie blind vor Angst zuschlug. Wieder und wieder traf sie Peters Körper, fühlte das weiche Fleisch seiner Lippen unter ihren Fäusten aufplatzen, spürte seine zerrenden Hände in ihrem Haar, auf ihrem Leib.

„Lächle, Narzissa. Für mich… nur für mich…"

„Nein!"

Der Stoff ihres Kleides gab mit einem ekelhaft reißenden Geräusch nach, kühle Luft streifte ihre nackte Haut und betäubende Hilflosigkeit trieb Narzissa heiße Tränen in die Augen.

„Nein! Nein! Nein!"

Sie kreischte, doch ihre heisere Stimme klang erschreckend leise. Peters Kichern, nah, so widerwärtig nah, raubte ihr fast den Verstand. Wieder schrie sie. Schrie verzweifelt mit ihrem Geist und ihrer brechenden Stimme nach Lucius. Sie trat nach Peter, versuchte wild, sich dessen grabschenden Händen zu entziehen. Sein Blut tropfte auf sie nieder, schrecklich warm und feucht. Narzissa grub ihre Fingernägel in sein Gesicht und spürte grimmigen Triumph, als er ebenfalls schrie und sie los ließ. Narzissa kroch rückwärts, das Haar hing ihr wirr im tränenverschmierten Gesicht. Sie konnte Peters Blut auf ihren Lippen schmecken und spuckte angewidert auf den Boden.

Wahnsinn spiegelte sich in Peters Augen, als er sich erneut auf sie stürzte und sie wutentbrannt schlug. Narzissa hörte das Knirschen ihres Nasenbeins, dann schoss glühendes Feuer durch ihr Gesicht. Sie schnappte gurgelnd nach Luft, als Blut ihre Kehle füllte und die Qual sie erblinden ließ. Betäubende Verzweiflung breitete sich in ihr aus, ließ ihre Arme schwer wie Blei erscheinen – dennoch war sie nicht bereit aufzugeben.

Narzissa biss hasserfüllt zu, als sie Peters Zunge an ihren Lippen spürte – und jetzt war es sein Blut, das ihren Mund füllte. Er kreischte wie ein verwundetes Tier und wieder sah Narzissa seine Faust auf sich zurasen. Sie schloss die Augen, wusste, dass es vorbei war, wusste, dass sie Lucius nie wieder sehen würde und dieser Gedanke war schrecklicher als alles andere; er nahm ihr auch den letzten Funken Hoffnung.

„_Stupor_!"

Narzissa spürte Peters Leib erstarren, sah Severus mit entsetztem Gesicht an der Tür stehen, den Zauberstab noch immer erhoben, und raffte das letzte Quäntchen Kraft in sich zusammen. Sie stieß Peter von sich hinunter, stemmte sich unsicher hoch, erblickte ihren Dolch, so lächerlich nah, dass sie nur die Hand auszustrecken brauchte, um ihn zu erreichen. Noch immer glaubte sie Peters Stimme zu hören, die ihr befahl zu lächeln, glaubte noch immer seine Finger auf ihrer Haut zu spüren – und tödlicher Seelenfrieden überkam sie.

„Du wirst mich nie wieder lächeln sehen!"

Das Kerzenlicht brach sich rotglühend in der Klinge, als Narzissa Peter mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung blendete.

ooOoo

„_Expelliarmus_!"

Das Wort riss ihm den Zauberstab aus den steifen Fingern. Lucius wirbelte herum, bereit sich mit bloßen Händen auf den Angreifer zu stürzen und pures Entsetzen betäubte seinen Geist, als er Rabastan erblickte, der an einem der Bäume lehnte und Lucius' Zauberstab betrachtete.

„Ich denke, wir sollten sie laufen lassen."

Ungläubig riss Lucius die Augen auf, sein Blick flackerte zur Lichtung, auf der Ginny Weasley sich von Potter losriss und sich fahrig über die Augen wischte. Der alte Auror Moody beschwor einen Patronus und Minerva stellte sich schützend vor Harry und das Mädchen.

Lucius hatte verloren.

„Warum?"

Mehr brachte er nicht über die tauben Lippen. Erneut sah er Rabastan an, der gelassen auf ihn zuging und dabei die Szene auf der Lichtung beobachtete. Ein zweifaches Knistern verriet Lucius, dass Minerva ihre Schützlinge in Sicherheit gebracht hatte.

„Weil er einmal zu oft Hand an die Falsche gelegt hat. Weil es seine Pläne durchkreuzt. Weil es heißt, dass Potter ihn vielleicht besiegen kann. Weil ich ihn sterben sehen will." Er reichte Lucius den Zauberstab. „Weil ich noch immer ihre Schreie hören kann."

„Bellatrix", flüsterte Lucius tonlos. Die Erkenntnis, für wen er verraten worden war, bohrte sich wie ein Dolch in seine Brust. „Du willst ihm Bellatrix wegnehmen? Bist du wahnsinnig?"

Rabastan lächelte vage und Lucius glaubte tatsächlich, so etwas wie Irrsinn in seinem Blick erkennen zu können.

„´E´ Hosghaj meq moj Ramhos sang Chalhos. Weißt du was diese Worte bedeuten?"

„Nein!" Glühender Zorn ließ Lucius die Fäuste ballen. Alles war verloren. Und das nur, weil Rabastan offensichtlich seinen Verstand verloren hatte. „Du verdammter…"

„Wenn das Licht sich der Dunkelheit übergibt, wird das Gefüge brechen", fuhr Rabastan fort, ohne auf Lucius zu achten. „Und wenn das geschieht, wird der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr aufzuhalten sein. Warum glaubst du, sollte Potter zusehen? Der Tod des Mädchens hätte ihn einen Schritt näher an den Abgrund getrieben – der Dunkle Lord würde gewinnen." Rabastans Augen verengten sich. „Ich bin nicht bereit, ihm diesen Sieg zu überlassen. Ich bin nicht länger bereit, ihm Bellatrix zu überlassen."

Lucius wurde kalt, sehr kalt, als die Bedeutung dieser Worte in seinem Geist Form annahm. Er erinnerte sich an Severus' Andeutungen über Draco. An die Frage, ob Potter vielleicht im Stande wäre, die Gefühle seines Sohnes zu erwidern. Die verstreuten Teile des Mosaiks setzten sich zusammen, und das entstehende Bild raubte Lucius die Luft zum Atmen.

Draco, der Potters Vertrauen erlangen und ihn vor den Dunklen Lord bringen sollte. Draco, der ebenso verzweifelt seine Familie retten wollte wie Lucius. Draco war der Schlüssel. Und wenn Potter Draco tatsächlich vertraute, wenn er ihn vielleicht sogar liebte…

„Der Dunkle Lord wird nicht erfahren, was heute Nacht geschehen ist. Ich glaube, wir haben beide das gleiche Ziel, Lucius. Er wird nicht gewinnen!"

Rabastans Stimme riss Lucius aus den schwirrenden Gedanken. Er konnte ein entsetztes Schaudern nicht unterdrücken, als er daran dachte, dass dies hier vielleicht nur ein Aufschub war. Dass der Dunkle Lord eventuell bereits gewonnen hatte.

Wenn Potter tatsächlich liebte, war er eine tödliche Waffe.

ooOoo

Severus hatte Narzissa den Dolch entrissen, bevor sie Wurmschwanz mehr als sein Augenlicht nehmen konnte. Jetzt lehnte sie sich zitternd gegen ihn und das Gefühl in einem surrealen Albtraum gefangen zu sein, der nur aus Blut und Schreien bestand, und aus dem es kein gnädiges Erwachen gab, ließ ihn schwindeln. Dennoch erlaubte er sich keine Schwäche – noch nicht.

Severus murmelte beruhigende Nichtigkeiten, während er sich neben sie kniete und ihr eine Decke um die nackten Schultern legte, als ihre Hand seine Wange berührte.

„Danke, Severus."

Ihre Stimme brach wie Glas und Severus wünschte sich, er wäre früher gekommen. Wünschte sich, dass er ihr das hier hätte ersparen können. Wünschte, er könnte etwas sagen, das ihr helfen würde. Die Decke war heruntergerutscht, als sie sich bewegt hatte und nun brach sich das Kerzenlicht in der goldenen Kette um ihren Hals. Severus erstarrte, fühlte Hitze und Kälte zugleich über sich hinwegfegen, als er die Schlange auf dem Medaillon erkannte.

Bilder stiegen in ihm auf. Bilder von Narzissa, die diese Kette trug, den Anhänger verborgen im Ausschnitt ihres Kleides…

Der letzte Horkrux war so nah gewesen und er hatte es nicht erkannt. Er hatte die Malfoys nie eingeweiht, wonach genau er suchte. Seine Dummheit verfluchend, griff er mit zitternden Fingern nach Salazar Slytherins Zeichen.

„Woher hast du das?"

„Der Hauself der Blacks hat es mir gebracht. Zu Weihnachten vor zwei Jahren. Es hat Regulus gehört."

Severus konnte ein schadenfrohes Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. Er konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern, dass dieser Köter Sirius wild entschlossen gewesen war, alle schwarzmagischen Gegenstände aus dem Haus zu verbannen. Es war köstliche Ironie, dass ausgerechnet Black beinahe dafür gesorgt hätte, dass dieser Horkrux verloren ging. Stattdessen hatte dieser Hauself nicht nur Black ans Messer geliefert, sondern auch noch dafür gesorgt, dass das kostbare Stück in Narzissas und jetzt endlich in seine, Severus', Hände fiel. Endlich war es soweit. Endlich hatte das Warten ein Ende. Zum Guten oder zum Schlechten: Der Kreis würde sich schließen.

Bald.

Doch zuerst…

„Kann ich dich allein lassen? Ich muss mich um dieses _Problem_ kümmern."

Mit einem Kopfrucken deutete er auf Wurmschwanz und Narzissas Gesicht verzog sich vor Ekel und Hass. Grimmig nickend rückte sie von Severus ab, sodass er sich erheben konnte.

„_Mobilicorpus_."

Peters ohnmächtiger Leib schwebte auf die Tür zu und Severus folgte mit grimmiger Miene.

„Du wirst Lucius nichts davon sagen", verlangte Narzissa flüsternd. „Ich will nicht, dass er sich Vorwürfe macht."

Severus sah sich um, betrachtete Narzissa, die zusammengesunken auf dem Boden saß; sie wirkte hilflos wie ein Kind. Er fragte sich, ob Peter sie in den Nächten erneut heimsuchen würde. Ob sie aus blutigen Träumen erwachen und bebend neben Lucius in der Dunkelheit liegen würde – ob sie diese schrecklichen Augenblicke jemals vergessen könnte. Dann sah sie ihn an, und es lag keine Schwäche in ihrem Blick; die blauen Augen sprachen von Entschlossenheit und Mut.

„Er wird nichts erfahren, wenn du das wirklich wünschst."

Narzissa verzog die Lippen und raffte ihr zerrissenes Kleid über der Brust zusammen, als sie schwankend aufstand.

„Lass es nicht zu schnell enden, Severus."

Er versprach es ihr, als er durch die dunklen Gänge in Richtung der Kerker schlich. Er versprach es James, als er in die tiefsten Katakomben der Festung eindrang. Er versprach es sich selbst, als er Peter auf feuchten Steinen ablegte. Hier unten würde ihn niemand finden, niemand hören, niemand retten.

Dunkle Seile, die jeden Fluchtversuch zu verhindern wussten, legten sich um Peters Körper. Für einen Moment betrachtete Severus das runde Gesicht, friedlich und unschuldig in der erzwungenen Bewusstlosigkeit, wie das eines kleinen Jungen – wäre es vom in dem Fackellicht glänzenden Blut nicht grotesk entstellt –, dann hob er seinen Zauberstab.

„_Ennervate_."

Peter versuchte zu blinzeln, mit jenen ekelerregenden Fetzen, die nun von seinen Augenlidern übriggeblieben waren, doch Severus wusste, dass er in tiefster Dunkelheit gefangen war – Narzissa hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

„Du hast einen tödlichen Fehler begangen, Peter."

Wurmschwanz' Körper bäumte sich gegen die Fesseln auf, auf seinem Gesicht zeichneten sich jäh eintretende Pein, Verwirrung und Panik ab. Severus ahnte, worum der dickliche Mann sich gerade verzweifelt bemühte: Seine Animagusform anzunehmen, um entkommen zu können. Severus beobachtete Peters Mühen ungerührt, bis dieser endlich begriff, dass sein angeschlagener Körper die nötige Konzentration nicht aufbringen konnte und wimmernd aufgab.

„Snape?" Ein beschämendes Quieken. „Das war alles ein Missverständnis! Ich wollte nie… ich hätte nie… Ich werde Narzissa nie wieder anrühren. Ich schwöre es Snape! Du musst mir helfen, Snape! Ich kann nichts sehen! Und es tut weh – was hast du mit mir gemacht? Wenn der Dunkle Lord…"

„Er kann dir nicht mehr helfen", unterbrach Severus ihn sanft. „Und ich spreche nicht von Narzissa… Du warst schon so gut wie tot, als du James verraten hast."

Peter wurde ganz still, nur sein keuchender Atem erfüllte den Raum. Seine blinden Augen rollten in den Höhlen und Severus konnte sauren Schweiß riechen.

„James? James Potter?" Peter leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. „Was hast du mit ihm zu schaffen? Du hast ihn gehasst! Er hat dich gehasst!"

„Tatsächlich?"

Severus lächelte, als er die Spitze seines Zauberstabes gegen die Schläfe hielt und eine winzige Erinnerung herauszog, die er als silbrigen Schatten über Peters Stirn legte. Wie Perlmutt schimmernd drang das Schemen in die verschwitzte Haut ein, und Peters Körper krampfte sich zusammen. Severus wusste, was er sah.

_James' Gesicht, das über ihm aufragte. James' Hände, die über seinen Körper glitten. James' Lippen, die ihn zärtlich küssten… „Ich liebe dich, Severus."_

„Nein!" Peter warf sich wild herum. „Nein! Das kann nicht sein!"

„Begreifst du es endlich?", schrie Severus, kniete sich neben Peter auf den Boden und öffnete mit einem Ruck dessen Roben. „Begreifst du jetzt, warum du sterben wirst? Was du damals getan hast? Was du mir genommen hast?"

Der Hass schoss wie Gift durch seine Adern, als er Peters Haut mit Sectumsempra klaffende Wunden zufügte. Er ignorierte die Schreie, spürte nur den Hass und den Triumph.

Er presste eine Hand auf Peters Mund, dämpfte die Schreie zu einem dumpfen Wimmern, und beugte sich zu seinem Ohr hinab.

„Ist es nicht pure Ironie, dass ausgerechnet deine Artgenossen sich um dich kümmern werden? Dein Blut wird sie anlocken und sie werden hungrig sein…"

Peter atmete schnell und stoßweise gegen Severus' Handfläche. Alle Muskeln angespannt, versuchte er sich verzweifelt zu befreien. Todesangst verzerrte seine Züge und ließ seine Blase erschlaffen.

„Das hier wird nicht schnell vorbei sein – und ich werde jede Sekunde genießen!"

Severus stand auf und Peter flehte kreischend um sein Leben. Das Licht auf ein Minimum dämpfend, betrachtete Severus ungerührt die heranhuschenden Schatten.

Und er sah zu. Lange Zeit.

Doch der Triumph schmeckte schal im Vergleich zu seinem Verlust, den auch der grausamste Tod nicht ausmerzen konnte.

ooOoo

Noch immer zitterten Harrys Beine vor Erleichterung, während er auf das Klostertor zutaumelte. Ginny neben McGonagall lief vor ihm; sie warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter zu. Ihre Augen waren voller Schmerz, voller Verlust – und er bedauerte aus ganzem Herzen, sie so verletzt zu haben.

„Beeil dich, Potter. Ich trau dem Braten einfach nicht!", murmelte Alastor und stieß Harry vorwärts.

Sowohl McGonagall als auch Alastor waren zutiefst beunruhigt darüber, wie glatt alles verlaufen war. Kein Angriff der Todesser, kein Voldemort, der Harry töten wollte – es war beinahe unwirklich einfach gewesen. Vielleicht ein wenig zu einfach.

Harry war zu müde, um sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, warum die Todesser nicht angegriffen hatten. Er war zu ausgelaugt, um sich noch in dieser Nacht mit Ginnys Gemütszustand zu befassen. Einzig die Erleichterung beherrschte sein Denken – und der Wunsch, dieses kostbare Geschenk, noch mehr Zeit mit Draco verbringen zu können, in vollen Zügen zu genießen.

Sie erreichten das alte Gemäuer, Ginny ließ sich ein wenig zurückfallen und Harry hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht ausgerechnet jetzt auf ein klärendes Gespräch bestehen würde. Er wusste nicht, ob er die Kraft dazu aufbringen könnte. Minerva verschwand mit Moody durch das hohe Tor und Ginny blieb zögernd stehen. Sie drehte sich nicht herum und Harry wollte sich seufzend seinem Schicksal ergeben, als Draco sich aus dem Schatten des Klosters löste.

Harry bemerkte Ginnys brennende Blicke kaum, sah nur noch Draco, dessen Augen wie geschmolzenes Silber waren. _Draco._ Dessen Finger sich so angenehm kühl auf seiner Wange anfühlten. Dessen Atem zischend ausgestoßen über seine Haut floss. Dessen Arme sich verlangend um seinen Körper schlossen. Dessen Lippen warm, vertraut und weich auf seinen lagen.

Als Harry das nächste Mal aufsah, war Ginny verschwunden. Und nicht einmal das beißend schlechte Gewissen, das ihn bedrängte, konnte dieses pure Glück in seiner Brust verdrängen, das allein durch Dracos Hand in seiner ausgelöst wurde.

Harry umschloss Dracos Finger fester, sah ihn an und plötzlich schien alles so einfach.

„Ich liebe dich."

Tbc…


	24. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Titel: Die Masken fallen

Ich weiß, es hat diesmal unverhältnismäßig lange mit dem Update gedauert. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich aufgrund meines momentan chaotisch-stressigen Privatlebens eine kleine Schreibblockade entwickelt und keine wirkliche Lust hatte, mich mit dem komplizierten Plot von Feuertanz auseinander zu setzen. Das ging sogar schon so weit, dass ich die Story am liebsten abgebrochen hätte. Aber ich habe dann doch noch die Kurve gekriegt (danke an dieser Stelle an Alraune, BlackPriestess und Chao die mich getreten haben g). Ich kann keine Versprechen in Sachen Schnelligkeit machen, habe mir aber vorgenommen, die Story noch dieses Jahr zu beenden.

Und jetzt dürft ihr aufhören zu lachen g

Ein herzliches Dankeschön an folgende Leute (ohne deren tollen Reviews ich evtl. wirklich einfach alles hingeschmissen hätte):

**Zissy:** Ins Unglück rennen gehört doch dazu ;o)

**AmyBlack:** Ein bisschen Schwung schadet ja nicht. Japp, ist grade die Ruhe vor dem Sturm ;o) nicht unbedingt ein gutes Zeichen **g**

**Deedochan**: Ich persönlich mag ja Ginny, auch wenn sie in einem H/D Plot schon gewaltig stört, deswegen konnte ich sie auch nicht einfach draufgehen lassen **g**

**MyHeartache**: Bei meiner Schreibschnelligkeit momentan ist es ja auch kein Wunder, dass du nicht mehr verpasst hast ;o) In Kapitel 23 ist zumeinen Wurmschwanz von uns gegangen und Ollivander musste auch dran glauben. Das mit dem Hosghaj ist schon ein wenig schwieriger zu erklären, aber ich versuch mich mal kurz zu fassen: Es gibt hier diese drei Größen (Gut, Böse, Neutral), die das Gefüge/Gleichgewicht (Hosghaj) bilden und zusammenhalten (das könnte man sich in etwa wie eine Glaskuppel vorstellen oder so). Schwanken jetzt die Machtverhältnisse, weil zb das Böse zuviel an Macht erlangt, bricht dieses Gefüge in sich zusammen. Nurai repräsentiert hier die Neutralität. Sie ist so eine art Beobachterin, die erst zum Einsatz kommen darf, wenn eigentlich schon alles den Bach heruntergegangen ist. Ignis ist nicht mehr als eine beratene Freundin.

Das war jetzt natürlich die Kurzversion. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich trotzdem etwas Licht ins Dunkel bringen konnte, aber ein zwei Sachen werden auch noch in der Story selbst geklärt :o) Kritik ist immer gut, dann weiß ich wenigstens, woran es hapert, was ich noch besser erklären muss ect. Ich bin da manchmal ein bisschen betriebsblind, schließlich kenne ich alle Zusammenhänge :o)

Btw, du hast Draco ziemlich gut durchschaut **g**

**Lute:** Vielen Dank für das Lob und das hundertste Review **g** Dass es so spannend ist, dass du Teile sogar übersprungen hast freut mich, mach ich auch oft beim lesen :o)

Ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden vergessen und wünsche viel Vergnügen bei:

Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

ooOoo

„_Wenn das Licht sich der Dunkelheit übergibt, wird das Gefüge brechen. Warum glaubst du, sollte Potter zusehen? Der Tod des Mädchens hätte ihn einen Schritt näher an den Abgrund getrieben – der Dunkle Lord würde gewinnen…"_

Wie dröhnende Glockenschläge hallten die Worte in Lucius' Geist wider, während er Rabastan durch die schwachbeleuchteten Gänge des Schlosses folgte. Die wenigen Informationen warfen nur neue Fragen auf, die Rabastan ihm nicht beantworten konnte, oder wollte, doch Lucius reimte sich einiges zusammen.

Hass schien der Schlüssel zu sein, und ob absichtlich oder nicht: Der Orden hatte dem Dunklen Lord direkt in die Hände gespielt. Was auch immer sie in Gang gesetzt hatten, jetzt war es kaum noch aufzuhalten.

„Hier trennen sich unsere Wege, Lucius. Der Dunkle Lord erwartet meinen Bericht."

Das Fackellicht tauchte Rabastans Gesicht in verschlagene Schatten und Lucius' Brust zog sich unter pulsierendem Misstrauen zusammen.

„Warum nur du allein? Was ist mit deinem Bruder? Was ist mit Wurmschwanz? Will er nicht ihre Version hören?"

„Hast du etwa wirklich geglaubt, ich würde Risiko und Nutzen nicht genau abwägen? Wenn auch nur die geringste Gefahr bestanden hätte, aufzufliegen, wäre die Göre jetzt tot und dein Gewissen mit einem weiteren Mord behaftet."

Rabastan grinste überlegen, doch Lucius erkannte das Flackern in den dunklen Augen. Mit zwei Schritten stand er vor Rabastan, drängte den Mann rücklings gegen die Wand und presste seinen Zauberstab an den ungeschützten Hals.

„Ich kenne bessere Lügner als dich", flüsterte Lucius, schmal lächelnd. „Was genau verschweigst du?"

Rabastan sog zischend die Luft ein; jegliches Grinsen war von seinen Lippen verschwunden.

„Ich sage die Wahrheit. Manchmal ist es besser, nicht zu fragen, Lucius. Manchmal befolgt man Befehle einfach, das solltest gerade du wissen. Ich habe die Chance genutzt, die er mir geboten hat."

„Und ist dir vielleicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass es ein Test sein könnte?"

Nur mühsam hielt Lucius den Zorn zurück, der in seinem Inneren tobte. Nach allem was er wusste, war es ein verlorener Kampf. Ob das Mädchen jetzt gestorben wäre oder nicht, der Dunkle Lord stand kurz vor dem Sieg. Für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte Lucius, ob er Rabastan erzählen sollte, worauf es hinauslief. Ob er ihn über seine Befürchtungen informieren und die irrsinnige Hoffnung auf Triumph zerstören sollte.

„Ja, auch daran habe ich gedacht." Rabastan leckte sich nervös über die aufgesprungenen Lippen. „Mein Bruder wird nicht so dumm sein und zugeben, dass er heute Nacht… indisponiert gewesen ist."

„Und was ist mit Wurmschwanz?"

„Mit etwas Glück hat sich dieses Problem bereits erledigt."

Eine dunkle Ahnung stieg in Lucius auf. Eine Ahnung, die Narzissas Gesicht trug.

„Was in mir natürlich die Frage aufkommen lässt, welchen Köder du ihm zugeworfen hast, damit er sich den Befehlen des Lords widersetzt."

Lucius erlaubte sich ein knappes Lächeln, das jedoch von Rabastans ruhiger Antwort fortgewischt wurde.

„Es gibt nur einen Köder, den er schlucken würde."

Eiseskälte kroch durch Lucius' Körper. Die Luft schien sich zu verdichten, ein Vakuum zu bilden, das ihn einschloss, ihn betäubte, doch die schrecklichen Bilder, die sich ihm aufdrängten, betäubte es nicht.

Narzissa, die Augen dunkel vor Angst – und Peters Hände auf ihrer weißen Haut.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl, Lucius."

Rabastan brachte es fertig, bedauernd zu klingen, und jene fassungslose Ungläubigkeit, die Lucius' Verstand umgab, verwandelte sich in rasende Wut. Seine Faust verkrampfte sich in den samtenen Aufschlägen von Rabastans Roben. Seine Sicht verdunkelte sich; er sah nur noch Narzissa. Und Peter. Und der Wunsch, Rabastan auf der Stelle zu töten, wurde übermächtig.

„Du solltest jetzt sehr genau überlegen, was du tust, Lucius." Rabastan sprach schnell und eindringlich, als könne er die Mordlust aus Lucius' grauen Augen herauslesen. „Wie willst du dem Lord meinen Tod erklären? Was glaubst du, passiert mit dir und deiner Frau, wenn er erfährt, dass du deinen Auftrag nicht erfüllt hast?"

Tiefschwarzer Zorn brandete kalt wie Gletscherwasser durch seine Venen; die Spitze seines Zauberstabes drückte sich erbarmungslos in nachgiebiges Fleisch.

„Was, wenn ich es darauf ankommen lassen will?"

„Es gibt da noch etwas, was du wissen solltest, Lucius…" Wieder dieses überhebliche Verziehen der Gesichtszüge, das an Lucius' selbstauferlegter Ruhe zerrte. „Ich habe beobachtet, wie erst Severus und dann Narzissa auffällig oft das Schloss verlassen haben. Ich habe euch alle in _seinem_ Auftrag bespitzelt – und ich habe geschwiegen. Ich wäre dir ein Verbündeter, der das Vertrauen des Lords genießt…"

Rabastans Augen waren zwingend auf Lucius gerichtet, während dessen Vernunft mit dem Wunsch nach blutiger Rache kämpfte und schließlich gewann. Auch wenn er dem Mann nicht im Geringsten vertraute, wäre es ein unschätzbarer Vorteil, Rabastan auf ihrer Seite zu wissen – außerdem hatte Lucius, so bitter diese Medizin auch war, keine andere Wahl. Von dem Moment an, da Rabastan ihn überrascht und Lucius das Mädchen hatte entkommen lassen, waren sie Verbündete gewesen.

Die Wut über Rabastans Hinterhältigkeit schlug noch immer hohe Wellen, doch sie brachen sich an seinem kalkulierenden Geist – für alles gab es eine Zeit und einen Ort. Rabastan würde nicht auf ewig ein Gleichgesinnter sein.

Lucius konnte auf seine Rache warten.

Ruckartig entließ er Rabastan aus seinem Griff, noch immer Narzissas Gesicht vor Augen. Noch immer Peters Hände vor Augen. Noch immer Mord und Rache sehnsüchtig abwartend.

„Wenn ihr etwas geschehen ist…"

Lucius musste die Drohung nicht aussprechen; Rabastan senkte zustimmend den Kopf, in den Augen noch immer jenes falsche Bedauern, als Lucius sich abwandte.

„Lucius!"

Lucius drehte sich nicht um, verharrte mit vor Anspannung vibrierenden Nerven, bis Rabastan die dröhnende Stille brach:

„Diese wenigen Informationen, die ich Bellatrix entlocken konnte, reichen nicht aus. Vielleicht weiß deine Frau mehr vom Hosghaj. Möglicherweise wurde sie von Bellatrix eingeweiht."

Lucius lief wortlos weiter, im Herzen die nagende Furcht, dass Narzissa vielleicht nicht mehr lebte, dass er sie vielleicht nicht mehr fragen, dass er sie nie wieder etwas fragen konnte, sie nicht mehr wiedersehen würde.

Die ersten Schritte waren, als würde er sich durch zähen Schlick kämpfen. Dann rannte er, mit zusammengepressten Lippen, Blutgeschmack auf der Zunge und einem peinigendem Ziehen im Herzen, bis er mit kalten, steifen Fingern die Türklinke herunterdrückte – das Schlimmste erwartend, auf ein Wunder hoffend.

Das rote Licht des heruntergebrannten Kaminfeuers tauchte Narzissa in einen warmen Schein, warf unstet tanzende Schatten auf ihren geraden Rücken und die Erleichterung berauschte ihn mit köstlicher Hitze. Für einen Moment sah er sie nur an, sog ihren Anblick in sich auf wie trockener Boden den verzweifelt erwarteten Regen. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte sich in dem Fenster, an dem sie stand, die blauen Augen ruhig auf ihn gerichtet.

„Ich hasse es, auf dich warten zu müssen."

Lucius konnte die Nächte nicht zählen, in denen er sie so gefunden hatte, in denen sie genau diese Worte bei seiner Rückkehr von potenziell tödlichen Aufträgen ausgesprochen hatte. Er trat dicht an sie heran, sog ihren puderig-sanften Geruch in sich auf und sein Herz schmerzte vor Schuld und Liebe. Ihre weiße Haut wies keinen Makel auf, nur die verspannte Kurve ihres Nackens verriet, dass sie ein Geheimnis vor ihm hatte. Lucius berührte ihren schlanken Hals mit geöffneten Lippen;, schmeckte Salz und Kupfer. Sie lehnte sich zurück, suchte Halt und Wärme, und Lucius schlang besitzergreifend die Arme um ihren Körper.

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte er mit brechender Stimme. Narzissa versteifte sich unmerklich, doch sie antwortete mit gespielter Heiterkeit:

„Severus hat mir Gesellschaft geleistet."

„Severus?" Der Name schmeckte so fremd, als hätte er ihn niemals vorher ausgesprochen. „Severus war hier? Die ganze Zeit?" Er konnte die Hitze ihres Körpers an seiner Brust spüren, die Vorsicht aus jedem ihrer neckenden Worte heraushören, mit denen sie ihn ablenken wollte.

„Du wirst doch nicht etwa auf einen alten Freund der Familie eifersüchtig sein, Lucius. Ich denke nicht, dass ich seinem Geschmack…"

„Hat er Peter getötet?"

Lucius betrachtete aufmerksam ihr Spiegelbild, während er ihr die Worte zuraunte: Die sich öffnenden Lippen, die aufgerissenen blauen Augen; ein tobender Sturm des Entsetzens. Narzissa erzitterte, warf sich in seinen Armen herum, wich einen Schritt zurück, sah ihn an. Ihr Gesicht hatte alle Farbe verloren, Lucius konnte an ihrem Hals den Puls rasen sehen. Und die Lüge brach in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus.

„Woher…?"

„Spielt es eine Rolle? Ich weiß es."

„Lucius…" Sie wich seinem prüfenden Blick aus, grub die Zähne in die Unterlippe.

„Du wolltest es mir verschweigen", stellte Lucius ruhig fest. „Warum?"

„Severus kam rechtzeitig. Und ich wollte nicht, dass du mich so ansiehst." Sie öffnete die Augen, legte zärtlich eine Hand an seine Wange, strich über die Konturen seines Gesichtes. Obwohl kein stummer Vorwurf ihren Blick flackern ließ, konnte er für einen kurzen Moment das Grauen erkennen, das sie erlitten hatte – und er war nicht da gewesen, um sie vor der Gefahr zu schützen. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Vorwürfe machst."

„Du kennst mich gut." Lucius sprach ruhig, dennoch konnte er den angespannten Ton kaum unterdrücken. „Es tut mir Leid…"

„Nicht!" Ihre Finger legten sich auf seine Lippen. „Du konntest dich dem Befehl nicht widersetzen." Sie lächelte. „Du wirst irgendwann einsehen müssen, dass es Dinge gibt, die nicht einmal du ändern kannst."

Lucius überging ihren ablenkenden Spott; die Situation war zu ernst. Er hätte sie verlieren können. Für immer, und es zerriss ihn fast bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Ich werde dich nie wieder allein lassen."

Narzissas Blick war weich und liebend. „Lügner", flüsterte sie, bevor sie ihn küsste.

Ihre Lippen waren ein süßer Kontrast zu ihren Zähnen, die sich in seine Unterlippe gruben. Begehrend. Strafend. Lucius nahm den Schmerz bereitwillig an, drängte sie zurück, gegen die steinerne Wand. Er sah sie an, die feinen Linien ihres Profils, erkannte die dunkle Erinnerung in ihren Augen und wich zurück.

„Narzissa…" Ihr Name war heiseres Stöhnen. „Nicht so…"

„Doch. Ich brauche dich, Lucius. Jetzt."

Narzissas Hände griffen nach ihm, waren fiebrig heiß auf seiner Haut, voller Ungeduld zerrten sie an seinen Kleidern. Ihre Beine, um seine Hüften geschlungen, ihre Lippen an seinem Ohr, anfeuernde Worte wispernd, ließen den Vorsatz, auf sie zu verzichten, in einem Funkenregen der Lust verglühen.

ooOoo

Minerva schloss für einen Moment die Augen und rieb sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die pochenden Schläfen, bevor sie sich erneut den Aufzeichnungen zuwandte. Die Tabellen und Schriftzeichen verschwammen im flackernden Kerzenschein, schienen sie zu verhöhnen, ergaben keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen, wo des Rätsels Lösung doch zwischen den Zeilen zu tanzen schien; so nah, und doch nicht zu erfassen. Sie kannte jedes Wort auswendig, hatte schon viele Nächte wie diese mit dem Studium der Tabellen verbracht, und doch hatte nichts davon eine klare Bedeutung. Eine Mondfinsternis im September schien ihr nicht besonders wichtig zu sein, dennoch war es der Schlüssel; jenes Ultimatum, das Voldemort Draco gestellt hatte. Der Zeitpunkt, zu dem er Harry ausliefern sollte. Und so sehr Minerva auch nach einem wirklichen Hinweis suchte, sie konnte nicht nachvollziehen, was der Dunkle Lord bezweckte.

Voller Wut starrte sie die Pergamentrollen an, deren Botschaft keinen Sinn ergab. So wie Ginnys Entführung keinen Sinn ergeben hatte. Dass es Harry hatte treffen sollen, stand ohne Frage fest. Warum also hatte der Dunkle Lord das Mädchen nicht einfach getötet? War es ein Test? Hatte er es beobachtet? Hatte er Harry beobachtet? Den Orden? Wollte er ihre Stärken analysieren? Ihre Schwächen? Und stand es mit der Mondfinsternis im direkten Zusammenhang?

Ein Klopfen riss sie aus den wirren Gedanken. Alastor trat ein und Minerva erschauderte, als sie sein Gesicht sah: grau und eingefallen. Wortlos ließ er etwas auf ihren Schreibtisch fallen und Kälte, beißende Kälte, breitete sich in ihrer Brust aus.

Das Licht zuckender Flammen brach sich in dem matten Gold des Medaillons, ließ das Schlangensymbol glühend aufleuchten. Die Erkenntnis, dass der Moment gekommen war, den Plan mit all seinen Konsequenzen in die Tat um zu setzten, ließ Minerva schwindelnd die Augen schließen.

Sie erinnerte sich an das ungute Gefühl, als Tonks bei ihrer Rückkehr in ihrem Büro auf sie gewartet und ihr den Zauberstab Rowenas überreicht hatte. Eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Angst. Sie hatte gewusst, dass ihr die Zeit davon lief.

Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass diese Zeit bereits abgelaufen war.

„Minerva…"

Alastors Hand legte sich schwer und tröstlich auf ihre kalten Finger, doch sie schüttelte ihn unwirsch ab. Minerva biss die Zähne zusammen, als brennende Tränen der Schuld in ihre Augen traten. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es sie alle Kraft kosten würde, seit sie Albus ihr Versprechen gegeben hatte, Harry auf genau diesen Tag vorzubereiten.

Sie hatte allerdings nicht gewusst, dass es so schwer sein würde, dieses Versprechen einzuhalten.

„Ich bin… mir ist nur ein wenig schwindelig."

Diesmal wehrte sie Alastor nicht ab, als er seine Hände auf ihre legte. Sie sah in verzweifelter Hilflosigkeit zu ihm auf, und das Mitgefühl in seinem Blick ließ etwas in ihr brechen, verriet er ihr doch zu deutlich, dass es keinen Ausweg gab, mochte sie es sich auch noch so sehr wünschen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie die Horkruxe finden würden, doch tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sich eine andere, verräterische Hoffnung eingenistet: Die Hoffnung, Harry nicht diesem Grauen aussetzten zu müssen.

Und jetzt lag der letzte Horkrux vor ihr, und der Zeitpunkt, auf den sie alle gewartet hatten, war gekommen. Ihre Finger krampften sich um das Amulett. Bis zur Mondfinsternis blieb ihr noch ein ganzer Monat. Genug Zeit, um alles vorzubereiten. Mehr Zeit, als sie sich erhofft hatten. Ein ganzer Monat, den Harry in Gefangenschaft verbringen musste.

Alastor räusperte sich, und als er sprach, klang seine Stimme ungewohnt alt und brüchig; die Stimme eines Fremden:

„Heute ist Vollmond…"

Minerva schloss geschlagen die Augen. Sie wusste, was der Vollmond bedeutete: Remus wäre nicht in der Lage, einzugreifen, sollte er einen Verdacht haben. Sollte er beobachten, dass Harry und Draco das Kloster verließen.

„Heute Abend also. Ich… ich werde Severus die Nachricht zukommen lassen."

Das Stampfen des Holzbeines begleitete jeden von Alastors Schritten, als er so stumm ging, wie er gekommen war. Alles Wichtige war bereits gesagt, alles schon vor Monaten geplant worden.

Minerva betrachtete das Zeichen Salazar Slytherins, und sah wieder Dracos blasses, wütendes Gesicht vor sich. Sie rief sich all die kleinen, unheilverkündenden Zeichen ins Gedächtnis, die sie zwischen ihm und Harry beobachtete hatte (verstohlene Blicke, brennend in ihrer Intensität; unmerkliche Berührungen im Vorbeigehen; heimliches Davonschleichen im Schutze der Nacht…) und wusste, dass es nicht Remus war, der den Plan jetzt noch in Gefahr bringen könnte.

ooOoo

Lucius strich mit den Fingerspitzen durch Narzissas Haar, über die Konturen ihrer Schulter und lauschte ihren ruhigen Atemzügen, die seine bloße Brust streiften. Ihre Haut war weich und trocken unter seinen streichelnden Händen, nicht mehr glänzend und bittersalzig vor Schweiß. Lucius dachte wieder daran, wie nah er daran gewesen war, sie zu verlieren und scharfzahniger Schmerz ließ ihn schaudern.

„Wirst du mir jetzt erzählen, was er von dir verlangt hat, Lucius?" Narzissas Stimme war rau, als würde es ihr Mühe bereiten, die Worte auszusprechen.

„Ich dachte, du schläfst", antwortete Lucius ausweichend; ihr schlanker Leib presste sich gegen seinen Körper, sandte köstliche Wärme aus.

„Offensichtlich nicht." Sie sah ihn an; Schalk in den Augen, der ihn von düsteren Gedanken abbringen sollte. Lucius spürte, wie die Zärtlichkeit für sie wie dickflüssiger, süßer Sirup durch seine Adern floss. Seine Finger glitten über ihren Nacken, stutzten, als sie nicht die vertraut schweren Goldglieder der Kette spürten.

„Hast du dein Amulett verloren?"

„Severus hat es. Er hat gesagt, er braucht es. Ist es wichtig?"

Lucius schloss die Augen, zwang seinen Körper dazu, ruhig liegen zu bleiben, kein verräterisches Zucken auszusenden.

„Nein. Es ist unwichtig."

_Vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät… Vielleicht kann ich Severus noch dazu bringen, diesen Wahnsinn zu beenden…_

„Was ist geschehen, Lucius?" Narzissas Flüstern, dicht an seinem Hals sandte angenehmes Kribbeln durch seinen Leib. Lucius küsste ihren Scheitel und beschloss, ihr nichts von seinen Sorgen zu sagen.

„Ich sollte jemanden töten."

Sie beobachtete ihn noch immer aufmerksam. Scheinbar gelassen; als ob er das nervöse Zittern ihrer Stimme nicht bemerken würde. Ihre Finger verflochten sich mit seinen.

„Und? Hast du?"

„Nein… Es war nicht nötig."

Ihr Haar teilte sich wie Wasser, als Lucius seine Nase darin vergrub. Narzissa schloss kurz die Augen, bevor sie seufzend erneut seinen Blick suchte und ihn abwartend ansah – nicht drängend, sondern voller Geduld.

„Ich sollte Potters kleine Freundin umbringen. Vor dessen Augen. Rabastan ging dazwischen. Er ist eine neue Figur im Spiel."

Sie versteifte sich, eine gespannte Feder an seiner Seite; als sie die Lippen aufeinander presste, waren die zarten Linien um ihren Mund tief und hart.

„Es geht um Bellatrix, nicht wahr?"

„Wusstest du davon?"

„Ich habe es zumindest geahnt."

„Glaubst du, dass sie ihn liebt?"

Narzissa zögerte, streichelte abwesend mit den Fingerspitzen seine Haut, glühende Spuren hinterlassend.

„Auf ihre Weise… vielleicht."

„Rabastan erwähnte etwas, das sich Hosghaj nennt."

Sie runzelte die Stirn, richtete sich halb auf, bis das helle Laken auf ihre Hüften hinabrutschte.

„Hosghaj? Er hat über das Hosghaj gesprochen?"

„Weißt du etwas darüber?" Lucius' Mund war trocken, er glaubte, Narzissas Anspannung mit Händen greifen zu können.

„Ja, ich… Es ist eine alte Legende, die uns unsere Mutter immer erzählte…" Die Stirn gekraust, legte sie den Kopf schief, als lausche sie weit entfernten Stimmen. „Eine recht grausame Kindergeschichte. Bellatrix konnte nie genug davon hören. Es geht um drei Säulen der Magie, gleich an Macht, die das Gleichgewicht des Ganzen, des Hosghaj aufrecht halten. Ramhos, das Dunkle. Chalhos, das Licht. Und Nurahos, die Neutralität. Keine der drei Instanzen darf den anderen überlegen sein, sonst bricht das Gefüge."

„Was passiert, wenn das Gefüge bricht?"

„Es gibt zwei Versionen…" Sie leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. „Die erste verspricht unbeschreibliche Macht. Die zweite erzählt von Chaos und Tod." Ihr Blick war fragend, voller namenloser Furcht. „Glaubst du, dass es wichtig ist?"

„Nein. Es ist nur ein Mythos und Rabastan ist offensichtlich verrückt." Lucius zuckte gespielt gelassen die Schultern und sah und spürte, wie Narzissa sich neben ihm entspannte, ihm jedes Wort der Lüge glaubte, als er beruhigend lächelte und nicht aussprach, was er dachte.

_Und wenn Potter auch nur Freundschaft für Draco empfindet, wird unser Sohn das nächste Ziel sein…_

ooOoo

Severus mied die mondbeschienene Lichtung; wartete im Schatten, obwohl der Wald totenstill war, als hielte er abwartend den Atem an, bis dieser Eindringling endlich verschwand. Kein Luftzug, kein noch so leises Flüstern der Bäume, brach die drückende Ruhe, die Severus wie dichter Dunst einhüllte; ihn abkapselte von der Welt; ihn allein ließ, mit Peters Schreien und der Erkenntnis, dass Rache nur eine flüchtige Geliebte war, die mit Hochgenüssen lockte und nichts weiter als fade Schuld zurückließ.

Und trotz allem hätte er es wieder getan, wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre.

Er hätte alles getan, um James zu rächen.

Die Augen schließend lehnte er sich zurück, an den knotigen Stamm einer Eiche, sog den Geruch von Moos, Laub, Harz und Holz in sich ein und dachte an James. An James' braune Augen, in einem Moment voller Wärme und im nächsten voller Zorn auf ihn gerichtet, wenn er dessen _treue_ Freunde mit Hohn und Bosheit überschüttet hatte. Severus konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, welcher Hass James' hübsche Züge hässlich verzerren würde, wüsste er, dass Severus seinen Sohn als Mittel zum Zweck benutzte.

Severus erinnerte sich sehr genau an den Tag, als er Harry das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Und er hatte noch immer den Geschmack der Nervosität auf der Zunge, als er nach James' Sohn gesucht hatte, als er ihn dann in der Menge entdeckt hatte…

_... war es, als würde er einen elektrischen Schlag erhalten. Die feinen Härchen seiner Unterarme stellten sich auf, eine Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper und er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, als sei die Zeit für einen Augenblick stehengelieben._

„_Harry James Potter!"_

_Das gleiche wirre Haar, die gleichen kantigen Gesichtzüge, noch recht weich und kindlich, die gleiche drahtig-linkische Gestalt..._

„_GRYFFINDOR!"_

_... dasselbe Haus._

_Severus biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wangen, um ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, hörte kaum zu, was Quirell ihm stotternd und stammelnd erzählte. Er hatte nur Augen für James' Sohn, der seinem Vater so verblüffend ähnlich war, dass es beinahe schmerzte. Dann blickte Harry auf – und Severus' Blut gefror in seinen Adern zu Eis. Dieser Junge, der James' Gesicht trug, sah ihn mit ihren, mit Lilys Augen an. Hochmütig, weil Severus nie gut genug gewesen war. Überlegen, weil er nie hatte gewinnen können. Mitleidig, weil er Herz und Seele geopfert hatte, und doch verraten worden war. Triumphierend, weil das alles nicht ausgereicht hatte, das Geschenk einer Familie aufzuwiegen._

Und jeden Tag, wenn _sie_ ihn durch die Augen ihres Sohnes angesehen hatte, wurde er daran erinnert, wie wenig Wert seine Liebe hatte.

Doch manchmal, im dämmrigen Kerkerlicht, wenn Severus nur Harrys Profil betrachtet, ein bestimmtes Neigen des Kopfes beobachtet hatte… in solchen Augenblicken hatte er James in ihm gesehen, hatte sich einreden können, dass es _James _war, den er vor sich hatte…

Ein Ast, der unter heranschleichenden Füßen brach, weckte seine Instinkte. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Rechten, den Körper angespannt, war er bereit zum Angriff.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht zu lange warten lassen, Severus."

Die Stimme schien aus dem Nichts zu kommen, dennoch ließ Severus angesichts des vertrauten Klangs den Zauberstab sinken. Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab, als eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten der Bäume trat und ihre Kapuze zurückstreifte.

„Ich hatte dich nicht erwartet. Eine Entschuldigung ist demnach unnötig, Minerva."

Er betrachtete ihre hochaufgerichtete Gestalt im schwarzen Umhang, den Blick voller Vorsicht und stummer Vorwürfe auf ihn gerichtet. Er wusste, dass sie ihm trotz allem die Schuld an Dumbledores Tod gab.

_Wie ich mir selbst die Schuld daran gebe._

„Warum bist du gekommen?", fragte er ruhig.

Ihre Augen fixierten einen Punkt hinter ihm, als könne sie ihm bei der Lüge nicht ins Gesicht sehen. „Ich habe keinen Grund, dich zu meiden, Severus, warum also sollte ich nicht kommen?"

Er hätte viele Gründe nennen können, doch es zählte nur ein einziger…

_Weil ich Albus getötet habe._

… doch Severus sprach es nicht aus, wollte ihre Augen nicht dunkel vor Hass auf sich gerichtet sehen.

„Hätte eine Nachricht nicht ausgereicht?"

„Nein." Minerva atmete ein und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als müsse sie Kraft sammeln, bevor sie ihn entschlossen ansah. „Es gibt da einige Dinge, die ich nicht verstehe. Hast du etwas mehr über die Mondfinsternis und ihre Bedeutung herausfinden können?"

„Nein. Ich weiß nicht mehr als damals. Ich weiß nur, dass Potter bis dahin mehr oder weniger sicher sein soll, was auch immer das an einem solchen Ort wie diesem auch heißen mag."

Minervas Schultern sackten herab, als sie nickte; Severus gab ihr mit ungeduldiger Geste zu verstehen, dass sie fortfahren solle und traute kaum seinen Ohren, als sie fragte:

„Aus welchem Grund wurde Ginny Weasley entführt?"

Das Puzzle setzte sich so plötzlich zusammen, dass Severus im übertragenen Sinne förmlich mitverfolgen konnte, wie die Einzelteile ein Bild formten: Lucius' offensichtliche Lüge. Severus' eigener Auftrag, so passend zum richtigen Zeitpunkt.

„_Ich soll jemanden aus dem Weg schaffen, der dem Lord ein Dorn im Auge ist."_

Severus hörte Lucius so klar und deutlich, als stünde er direkt neben ihm. Und nun ergab die Lüge einen Sinn: Hätte Severus eingegriffen, wüsste der Lord, dass er ein Verräter war.

Severus zögerte kurz, bevor er fragte: „Ist das Mädchen tot?"

„Nein, und genau das verstehe ich nicht." Minerva ballte die Fäuste. „Ich verstehe nicht, was Du-weißt-schon-wer damit bezwecken wollte. Harry sollte zusehen. Er wollte ihn treffen, das weiß ich. Warum also sollte er Ginny einfach so entkommen lassen?"

„Es war anscheinend eine Falle", antwortete Severus leise. „Und sie galt nicht nur Potter: Sie galt Lucius Malfoy und mir."

Minerva hielt abrupt inne, fixierte ihn mit undeutbarem Blick.

„Du wusstest nichts davon?"

„Nein."

„Und wenn du es gewusst hättest?"

Minervas Augen waren hart wie geschliffene Edelsteine und ebenso kalt. Severus wandte den Blick ab, war nicht länger in der Lage, sie anzusehen.

„Ich hätte den Plan nicht gefährdet."

Er konnte hören, wie Minerva scharf Luft holte. Severus schalt sich selbst einen Feigling und sah doch noch auf. Ein Fehler. In ihren Augen stand solch lodernde Wut, dass sie sein Innerstes zu verbrennen drohte.

„Du hättest sie sterben lassen."

Keine Frage, die eine Antwort benötigte, dennoch erwiderte Severus: „Sie wäre nur ein weiteres Opfer des Krieges gewesen, den wir führen, Minerva." Er erwähnte Ollivander nicht, auch wenn er sich nur zu genau an dessen flehentliche Bitten erinnerte, die der Mann vor seinem Tod ausgestoßen hatte.

„Nur ein weiteres Opfer!" Minervas Hände vergruben sich so fest in ihren Umhang, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Als ob es davon nicht schon genug gäbe!"

„Glaubst du, ich hätte das vergessen?", fauchte Severus, seine mühsam erkämpfte Selbstbeherrschung aufgebend. „Glaubst du etwa, ich hätte vergessen, wer durch meine Hände gestorben ist, nur damit ich nicht auffliege?"

Jedes Wort war schieres Gift. Minerva starrte ihn aus aufgerissenen Augen an, rang nach Luft und Worten und schüttelte letztendlich ratlos den Kopf.

„Ich… nein, ich habe es nicht vergessen, Severus", antwortete sie und ihre Stimme war brüchig wie dünnes Papier. „Ich habe nichts vergessen…" Sie brach ab, rang die Hände und blickte schließlich zu Boden, ihr Gesicht verlor alle Farbe.

Albus' Tod stand wie eine undurchdringliche Mauer zwischen ihnen und fast wäre es Severus lieber gewesen, sie hätte ihn beschimpft, ihn angegriffen, ihrer hilflosen Wut Luft gemacht – alles war besser als dieses beklemmende Schweigen. Severus unterdrückte den Impuls, einfach zu fliehen; vor dieser Konfrontation, die sie beide so lange Zeit hinausgezögert hatten und die doch unvermeidlich war.

Durch Minervas Körper ging ein Zittern, bevor sie die Schultern straffte und ihn durchdringend ansah. Doch Severus konnte hinter der Fassade der Entschlossenheit den Rückzug sehen: Heute war nicht der Tag für weitere Schuldzuweisungen.

„Ich habe _nichts_ vergessen, Severus." Jede Silbe war wie ein Peitschenhieb. „Heute nach Sonnenuntergang ist es soweit."

Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass sie keine Zeit verloren hatte, alles in die Wege zu leiten. Severus hatte mehr als bloß geahnt, dass Minerva den Umstand des Vollmondes ausnutzen würde, Harry aus Lupins Reichweite zu schaffen. Sie kannte ihre Pflicht, so wie er die seine kannte.

„Ich werde vorbereitet sein."

Minerva nickte; ihre starre Miene verriet, dass sie die Zähne mit aller Macht zusammenbiss und Severus wandte sich ab, bereit, ohne Abschied zu gehen. Er blinzelte überrascht, als ihre Finger seinen Arm umklammerten. Ihre Augen flackerten unruhig über sein Gesicht.

„Severus, ich muss dich um etwas bitten." Ihre Finger verkrampften sich, kniffen schmerzhaft in seinen Arm, als sie mit drängender Stimme, die Severus durch und durch ging, fortfuhr: „Ich weiß, dass du deine… Schwierigkeiten mit Harry hast, aber ich bitte dich, nein, ich flehe dich an: Pass auf ihn auf." Sie ließ ihn abrupt los und stolperte mehr rückwärts, als dass sie ging. „Und Severus… pass auch auf Draco auf. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Um beide."

Einer Antwort unfähig, nickte Severus nur. In seinem Magen breitete sich nervöse Unruhe aus, als Minerva ohne ein weiteres Wort disapparierte. Albus' Stimme echote in seinen Ohren:

„_Glaubst du, dass Blut dicker als Wasser ist, Severus?"_

Jäh erschauernd wandte er sich ab und verließ hastig den Wald. Er kannte die Antwort auf diese Frage immer noch nicht. Hatte sie niemals gewusst. Und er hoffte, dass Dracos Loyalität nicht die Seiten gewechselt hatte.

Dass sich Wasser nicht in Blut verwandelt hatte.

ooOoo

Harry blinzelte gegen grelle Sonnenstrahlen an. Dabei wollte er noch gar nicht aufwachen, wollte die angenehm schwere Trägheit noch ein wenig länger genießen, ebenso wie er Draco genießen wollte, der sich an seinen Rücken schmiegte, warm gegen seinen Nacken atmete. Ein glückliches Lächeln verzog Harrys Lippen – dann kam die Erinnerung und das Lächeln verschwand.

_Draco schnappte zischend nach Luft, die Augen aufgerissen in stummem Grauen, stand er einfach nur da. Draco starrte ihn an, als könne er nicht glauben, was Harry voller Überzeugung von sich gegeben hatte. Diese Stille war schrecklicher als jedes abweisende Wort. Sie wütete in Harrys hoffendem Herzen wie ein Berserker, ließ ihn wund und leer zurück._

Dennoch hatte er nicht einfach gehen können.

Er rückte ab und zuckte zusammen, als sich kühle Finger auf seinen bloßen Bauch legten. Dracos Stimme war heiser; war viel zu dicht an seinem Ohr, schien glühende Funken durch seine Venen stieben zu lassen:

„Wohin willst du?"

Harry wandte sich nicht um, er konnte, _wollte_ Draco nicht in die Augen sehen, die vielleicht so kalt und abweisend wie gestern waren.

_Zu Boden blickend, damit er Draco nicht länger ansehen musste, damit er diese verdammten, ablehnenden Augen nicht länger ansehen musste, ballte Harry die Fäuste – aber er konnte nicht einfach gehen. Nicht so._

„_Willst du die ganze Nacht hier draußen rumstehen, Draco?" Er konnte Dracos Blick in seinem Rücken spüren und zog schützend die Schultern hoch. Noch immer kein Wort von Draco. Und zum ersten Mal zweifelte Harry an dem, was sie verband._

Jetzt war es Harry der schwieg, der Draco eine Antwort verwehrte, indem er die dünne Decke zurückwarf und sich die Innenseiten seiner Wange zerbiss, bis er Salz und Kupfer schmecken konnte. Die Finger auf seiner Haut verkrampften sich, hielten ihn im Bett und Dracos Flüstern war voller Hass.

„Du willst zu _ihr_ gehen."

_Dann war da warmer Atem in seinem Nacken und eisige Finger umklammerten seine Hand. Harry schloss die Augen, verachtete sich selbst für seine Schwäche, doch er folgte Draco widerstandslos durch verlassene Gänge. Sie gingen dicht beieinander, waren zwei schmale Schatten, die zu einem verschmolzen und doch fühlte Harry sich trotz Dracos Nähe verlassen._

„Ich schulde Ginny eine Erklärung, okay!" Harry fühlte hilflosen Zorn in sich aufsteigen, der seinen Geist vergiftete. Zorn auf Draco, dessen Eifersucht die ganze Sache nicht besser machte. Zorn auf sich selbst, weil er sich so brennend eine Antwort wünschte. „Ich schulde allen meinen _Freunden_ eine Erklärung, auch wenn du das vielleicht nicht verstehst!" Mit einem Ruck riss er sich los, brutaler als nötig, da Draco seine Hand so schnell zurückgezogen hatte, als hätte er sich an Harry verbrannt.

_Harry mied Dracos Blick, als sich die Zimmertür hinter ihm schloss. Er sah ihn nicht einmal an, als er eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Wange spürte. Die Finsternis tauchte sie in schützende Schatten, nur eine Ahnung jener Realität, in der Draco schwieg und Harrys Herz schmerzte. Doch die Dunkelheit machte es einfacher. Er konnte sich den ungeschickt fahrigen Zärtlichkeiten Dracos hingeben, ohne diesen Augen begegnen zu müssen. _

Harry saß auf der Bettkante, zögerte, sich Dracos Blicken auszusetzen – er war sich seiner Nacktheit nur zu bewusst; und doch wäre er am liebsten einfach aufgesprungen und vor dieser dumpfen Stille geflüchtet, die sie beide umgab. Vor Draco geflüchtet, der ihn mit einem einzigen Blick bis ins Innerste verletzen konnte. Vor den unausgesprochenen Anklagen. Vor dem Wunsch, Draco zu einer Antwort zu zwingen.

_Harry gab sich kaum Zeit, drängte sich Draco entgegen, wollte sich selbst für die ausgesprochene Wahrheit strafen. Worte, die ihm in jenem Moment so leicht über die Lippen gekommen waren, die sich richtig angefühlt hatten. So wie Draco sich richtig anfühlte. Seine Finger, die sich in Harrys Hüften gruben. Seine Zähne, die sich in Harrys Schulter verbissen, schmerzhaft fest. Harry hielt ob des reißenden Schmerzes die Luft an, verkrampfte sich und machte es nur noch schlimmer. Draco war es, der ihm die Zeit gab; beruhigende Worte flüsternd verharrte er, bis Harry kurzatmig nach Luft schnappte und ihn unwirsch aufforderte, weiter zu machen._

„Harry, ich… ich…"

Dracos Flüstern war schon wieder viel zu nah, seine nackte Brust schmiegte sich an Harrys Rücken, als gehöre sie dorthin. Den Atem anhaltend versuchte er sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass die Hoffnung wie kühlende Gischt durch seine Venen schäumte.

„Ich…" Wieder brach Draco ab. Harry schluckte krampfhaft gegen die Dürre in seinem Mund an und sein Herz quittierte erwartungsvoll und feige zugleich den Dienst, nur um gleich darauf schmerzhaft schnell bis zum Hals zu schlagen. „Harry, es gibt da Dinge, die du nicht weißt, und ich… ich…"

Harry konnte Draco schlucken hören und schüttelte geschlagen den Kopf. Er wollte es nicht mehr hören. Nicht, wenn Draco die Antwort regelrecht hervorwürgen musste. Das enttäuschte Ziepen in seiner Brust ignorierend, betrachtete Harry die tanzenden Staubpartikel im hereinfallenden Sonnenlicht.

„Lass es, Draco. Es ist… okay."

Draco lehnte sich schwer gegen Harry und verteilte trockene Küsse auf seinem Hals.

„Nein, das ist es nicht."

Draco hatte recht: Es war nicht okay, rein gar nichts war okay. Es war nur ein fauler Kompromiss, der Preis für Dracos Nähe. Und Harry war bereit zu zahlen. Ohne hinzusehen griff er nach Dracos Hand und verflocht ihre Finger miteinander.

„Ich muss gehen, Draco."

„Lass dich nicht aufhalten."

Dracos Lippen bewegten sich träge über Harrys Nacken, glitten über seine Wirbelsäule und brachten den ohnehin schon schwachen Entschluss ins Wanken. Das letzte Bisschen Selbstbeherrschung zusammenkratzend, stand Harry mit butterweichen Knien auf und griff fahrig nach Hose und Hemd.

„Ich warte in der Scheune auf dich."

Harry, schon im Begriff die Tür zu öffnen, warf Draco über die Schulter einen letzten Blick zu, betrachtete die schmale Gestalt, die noch immer auf dem Bett kniete. Das blonde Haar fiel Draco wirr in die vor Eifersucht glühenden Augen. Harry floh, bevor er nicht mehr gehen konnte, bevor er Ginny vergaß, wie er Pflicht und Aufgabe vergessen hatte.

ooOoo

Es kam Draco so vor, als wäre kaum ein Wimpernschlag an Zeit vergangen, als es an seine Tür klopfte und die unverkennbare, strenge Stimme Minerva McGonagalls erklang.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich möchte Sie bitten, mich unverzüglich in mein Büro zu begleiten."

Klirrende Kälte breitete sich in Draco aus. Mit langsamen, erzwungenen Bewegungen zog er sich an, knöpfte das Hemd falsch, während die Fragen und Befürchtungen in seinem Kopf wie ein Schneesturm tobten. Es konnte, _durfte_ einfach noch nicht soweit sein! Er wollte nur noch einen winzigen Aufschub, ein wenig mehr Zeit, die er mit Harry in trügerischem Frieden verbringen dufte. Draco atmete tief ein, bevor er die Tür öffnete; die Klinke rutschte ihm aus den schweißnassen Händen – und dann sah er Minerva, ihr müdes, verzweifeltes Gesicht, und alle Hoffnung verbrannte zu Rauch und Asche.

„Folgen Sie mir."

Es war, als würde Draco durch dichten Nebel gehen. Er konnte Minerva vor sich kaum erkennen, zu stark war das Brennen in seinen Augen, ein milchiger Schleier, der ihm die Sicht raubte. Er brauchte keine Antworten mehr, hatte sie in den harten Falten um Minervas Mund herauslesen können. Es gab keinen Aufschub, und die Erkenntnis lastete wie ein tonnenschweres Gewicht auf Dracos Brust; er glaubte, zu ersticken, als sie McGonagalls Büro endlich erreichten.

„Setzten Sie sich." Ihre Stimme war so brüchig wie altes Pergament, das zerfiel, sobald man es anrührte, als sie mit zitternden Händen auf einen Stuhl deutete.

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen und gehorchte; es war wie ein Déjá-vu, es war wie damals, nach seiner _Rettung _durch den Orden. Minerva hatte ihn mit dem gleichen Blick bedacht, hatte jene kühle Distanz ausgestrahlt, die fast an Berechnung grenzte.

„Es ist soweit, Mr. Malfoy." Die Schatten unter McGonagalls Augen waren tief und dunkel, sie wirkte, als sei sie in der letzten Nacht um Jahre gealtert. „Wenn die Sonne untergeht, haben Sie die Möglichkeit, zu tun, weshalb man Sie hergebracht hat."

Draco schwieg, seine Zunge war nur ein unnützer klebriger Klumpen in seinem Mund. Das Damoklesschwert, das die ganze Zeit bedrohlich über seinem Kopf gehangen hatte, war endgültig auf ihn herabgefahren. Wie betäubt beobachtete er, wie Minerva eine Schublade ihres Schreibtisches öffnete und einen Zauberstab zutage förderte. Sie hielt ihn Draco hin, den Blick voll unausgesprochener Warnungen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen werden, das in Sie gesetzt wird, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco rührte keinen Muskel und doch schien sein Körper zu vibrieren. Minerva forderte ihn nicht auf, den Zauberstab zu nehmen, sie sah ihn nur weiter zwingend an, ein stummes Duell, das gefühlte Ewigkeiten zu dauern schien und das Draco verlor.

„Natürlich werde ich niemanden enttäuschen." Draco schmeckte Galle, als er den Zauberstab ergriff und die Faust so fest darum schloss, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß schimmernd hervortraten. „Niemanden."

_Niemanden außer Harry._

Draco wartete nicht darauf, dass Minerva ihn entließ. Die Übelkeit war dringend und seine Augen brannten und er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich noch beherrschen konnte.

„Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco blieb stehen, rang nach Luft und Fassung, bevor er sich umdrehte und unter Minervas abschätzendem Blick taumelte.

„Was auch immer zwischen Ihnen und Harry vorgeht, darf unseren Plan nicht gefährden. Ich hoffe, das ist Ihnen bewusst."

In diesem Moment hasste er die Frau; hasste sie aus tiefstem Herzen und musste den Wunsch bezähmen, den Zauberstab auf sie zu richten, tödliche Worte zu flüstern, die dieses Mal ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlen würden. Seine Finger zuckten, krampften sich um kühles Holz. Mit jedem Pulsschlag wurde das zerstörerische Verlangen größer.

„Mr. Malfoy?"

Ihre Stimme war so unerbittlich wie ihre Augen, so unerbittlich wie seine Pflicht.

„Ja, es ist mir bewusst", presste Draco hervor, bevor er die Tür aufriss und vor ihr und dem Wunsch sie zu töten floh.

_Sonnenuntergang. _

Noch immer hallte dieses eine Wort in seinem Geist wider, wie ein einziger dröhnender Glockenschlag hatte es auch seinen Untergang verkündet. Hatte ihm jede Hoffung auf Aufschub verwehrt, dumme romantische Phantasien zerschmettert, in denen er Harry nicht verraten musste, nicht wählen musste zwischen Liebe und Familie. Wie betäubt lief er zu dem Ort, an dem es angefangen hatte, wo er Herz und Seele verloren hatte.

Die Scheune war in staubiges Zwielicht getaucht, in dessen Schatten Erinnerungen lauerten, die Draco bei jedem Atemzug, jedem Herzschlag traktierten. Eine verwaiste Teetasse lag vergessen auf dem Boden und Draco hob sie auf; betrachtete das filigrane Muster auf hellem Porzellan. Er konnte sich noch gut an jene Nacht erinnern, als er sich hier das erste Mal mit Harry getroffen hatte, um ihm den Avada Kedavra beizubringen.

„_Verrat mir eines, Potter. Wer ist so unglaublich scharf darauf, dich zum Mörder auszubilden, ohne sich selbst die Finger dabei schmutzig zu machen?"_

_  
„McGonagall."_

Es hatte Draco nicht überrascht, dass Minerva Remus hinterging, wie sie auch Harry von vorneherein hinterging. Für Draco war dieser Unterricht immer ein zweischneidiges Schwert gewesen: Er hatte Harry nahe sein können, sein Vertrauen erlangen können – doch gleichzeitig war ausgerechnet diese Nähe schmerzhaft wie ein Dolchstoß.

Einen der Stützbalken im Rücken, ließ Draco sich zu Boden gleiten, noch immer die Tasse umklammernd, als gäbe sie jenen tröstlichen Halt, den ihm seine Beine verwehrten. Es hatte Augenblicke gegeben, in denen Draco versucht hatte, Harry zu warnen.

„_Im Grunde genommen gibt es keine Seiten in diesem Spiel. Nur der Sieg zählt. Du bist auch nicht mehr als eine Figur auf diesem Schachbrett. Und sie würden dich ebenso opfern wie mich, wenn es dem größeren Wohl dient…"_

Vergeblich.

Ein Stechen im rechten Oberschenkel riss ihn aus den Gedanken und Draco zerrte den nachlässig in die Hosentasche geschobenen Zauberstab hervor. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er dieses Gefühl vermisst hatte. Das Gefühl kühlen Holzes zwischen seinen Fingern. Das Gefühl der Macht. Der Magie.

Draco betrachtete die Maserung und lächelte bitter. So wie sein alter Stab, war dieser hier ebenfalls aus Weißdorn herausgeschnitten worden. Weißdorn. Wenn er den Geschichten seiner Mutter Glauben schenkte, war dieser Baum so voller Widersprüche wie er selbst: Er schützte sich durch die Dornen und verletzte doch auch jene, die sich ihm in Freundschaft näherten.

„_Eines Tages wirst du dich von mir abwenden. Du wirst es bereuen."_

„_Woher willst du wissen, was ich tun werde?"_

„_Ich weiß es eben."_

„_Du verurteilst mich schon jetzt?"_

„_Warten wir ab, wer wen verurteilen wird."_

Und heute, bei Sonnenuntergang, würde es genau so kommen, wie Draco es vorausgesagt hatte. Harry würde sich von ihm abwenden, ihn nicht mehr, nie mehr, mit diesem innigen Ausdruck in den grünen Augen ansehen. Nicht wie damals, nicht wie letzte Nacht, ehrlich und so sehr hoffend, dass sich Dracos Innereien auch jetzt noch qualvoll zusammenzogen.

„_Ich liebe dich."_

Und die Welt hatte an Kontur verloren, während seine Brust unter einem sorgsam ausgeführten Hammerschlag zertrümmert worden war. Sein Blut hatte sich in pures Feuer verwandelt, hatte ein Brennen entfacht, tief in seinem Inneren, das jeden Laut in seiner Kehle erstickt hatte.

Draco hatte geschwiegen, da die Wahrheit seine Zunge wie Gift betäubt hatte: Es gab keine Hoffnung für sie. Keine Zukunft. Niemals. Und es würde keine Rolle spielen, dass Draco Harrys Gefühle mit schmerzhafter Intensität erwiderte, wenn Harry erst herausgefunden hatte, welche Rolle Draco in diesem perfiden Stück zugedacht war. Er war hilflos, angesichts der Falle, in die er sich selbst manövriert hatte und aus der es kein Entkommen mehr gab.

Er hatte geschwiegen, doch er war Harry nur zu willig gefolgt, hatte Gewissen und Schuld vergessen können, während Harry ihn in eine stille Umarmung gezogen hatte. Während er sich Draco hingegeben hatte, Strafe und Absolution zugleich.

„Draco?"

Megans fragende Stimme ließ ihn aufblicken und er brachte sogar etwas zustande, das man viel gutem Willen als Lächeln bezeichnen konnte.

„Bist du mir wieder nachgelaufen?"

Schuldbewusst blinzelnd nickte das Mädchen, bevor sie Draco ein entwaffnendes Lächeln voller Zähne schenkte.

„Harry ist zum Friedhof gegangen und ich wollte nicht, dass du allein bist."

_Ich bin immer allein._

Draco sprach die Worte nicht aus. Er wollte Megan nicht verletzen, die es immer wieder durch liebenswerte Aufdringlichkeit schaffte, sein Herz zu erweichen. Nicht Megan, die er heute Nacht ebenfalls verlieren würde.

„Das ist nett von dir." Einladend klopfte er neben sich auf den Boden und Megan drückte sich glücklich grinsend an seine Seite. Ihre Augen wurden groß und rund, als sie den Zauberstab entdeckte, der auf Dracos Schoß ruhte.

„Du hast ja einen Zauberstab!" Sie bedachte ihn mit einem solch strafenden Blick, als hätte Draco ihr diese Tatsache absichtlich vorenthalten, bevor sie ihn aufforderte: „Zauber mir was." Sie wurde rot und setzte ein spätes „Bitte" hintendrein.

Draco zögerte. Es war lange her und doch war das Verlangen groß, wieder diese knisternde Magie zu spüren, die durch seinen Körper fließen würde – elektrisierendes Feuer – bevor sie sich an der Holzspitze sammeln und in einem Funkenregen entladen würde. Schon jetzt schoss nervöse Vorfreude durch seinen Verstand, berauschte ihn, als er nach der letzten verschonten Tasse griff und sich daran zurückerinnerte, was er einmal zu Harry gesagt hatte.

„_Du machst Fortschritte, Potter. Allerdings plädiere ich für eine Katze als nächstes Übungsobjekt. Die Ratten nehmen langsam überhand."_

Die Erinnerung ließ ihn lächeln. Megans Augen verfolgten jede Bewegung, leuchteten vor Begeisterung, als die Tasse ihre Form veränderte. Einen Wimpernschlag später rollte sich ein kleiner, flauschiger Ball auf Dracos Handfläche zusammen und Megan klatschte quietschend vor Entzücken in die Hände.

„Ein Kätzchen!"

„Ich schenk sie dir."

Draco überreichte ihr das Tier mit einer halben spöttischen Verbeugung und machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Stolz auf sich selbst zu verbergen. Wenn Harry einen schlechten Tag hatte und unkonzentriert war, wiesen seine Übungsratten manchmal jenes Blümchenmuster der Tassen auf – Dracos Katze jedoch war vollkommen.

Megan steckte ihre Nase tief in dichtes, weißes Fell und blinzelte Draco dankbar an, der wieder daran dachte, dass dieser gemeinsame Nachmittag ihr letzter war.

„Ich nenne sie Draco!", stellte Megan mit soviel Überzeugung und Inbrunst fest, dass Draco es nicht übers Herz brachte, sie darüber zu belehren, dass die Katze ein Weibchen und somit alles andere als eine schmeichelhafte Namensvetterin war. Draco hoffte nur, dass es Megan den Abschied erleichtern würde, der ihm selbst so unendlich schwer fiel.

Er lehnte sich zurück, die Lider halb geschlossen und lauschte Megans Geplapper, ohne ihr wirklich zuzuhören. Durch die schadhaften Schindeln des Daches konnte er die Sonne beobachten, die unaufhaltsam gen Westen wanderte.

ooOoo

Schon vom Weiten leuchteten Rons Haare in der Sonne wie ein Signalfeuer. Harrys Kehle wurde eng und seine Schritte verlangsamten sich unwillkürlich; Ron sah nicht unbedingt glücklich aus, wie er heftig gestikulierend auf Hermine einredete.

Hermine sah auf, hob grüßend die Hand und Rons Kopf ruckte herum, sein Mund schnappte zu wie eine Mausefalle und die blauen Augen verengten sich zu wütenden Schlitzen. Der Druck in Harrys Hals verstärkte sich.

„Hi", krächzte er, als er vor seinen Freunden stehen blieb. Die zitternden Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Hose vergrabend, sah er schnell abwechselnd von Hermine und Ron und schließlich wieder zu Hermine, die ihn nervös anlächelte.

„Setz dich doch, Harry." Hermine deutete neben sich und er nahm ihr Friedensangebot nur zu gern an.

Ron fixierte mit zusammengepressten Lippen seine Schuhspitzen und schien Harrys vorsichtig fragenden Blick ganz absichtlich zu meiden. Harry öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, irgendetwas, doch sein trockener Rachen entließ keinen Laut, keine Erklärung, keine Bitte oder Entschuldigung. Es war Hermine, die seufzend Stille und Spannung brach:

„Also schön, Harry, erzähl es uns. Erzähl uns alles von Anfang an."

Harry schluckte, betrachtete noch immer Ron, der mürrisch die Zähne in die Unterlippe schlug und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie es tatsächlich angefangen hatte, _wann_ es angefangen hatte.

„Ich… glaube, da war schon etwas, bevor ich Draco gebeten habe, mir den Avada Kedavra beizubringen...", begann er; zögernd zuerst, als müsse er sich auf glitschig-nassen Steinen über einen reißenden Fluss vorwärts tasten – doch dann gewann seine Stimme an Sicherheit. Er erzählte ihnen von der Begegnung mit Draco am Brunnen, an der Scheune, davon, wie er eingeschlafen war und sie sich beinahe geküsst hatten. Er erzählte ihnen, wie er begonnen hatte, Draco zu beobachten, seine Nähe zu genießen, zu brauchen. Er ignorierte Rons abfälliges Schnauben, mit dem dieser ab und an die Geschichte quittierte. Die Worte wollten heraus, mit aller Macht und Harry spürte mit jeder Silbe, wie sich der Druck verringerte, das schlechte Gewissen immer weiter zurückwich.

Seine Freunde traten in den Hintergrund, wurden überlagert von einem blassen, spitzen Gesicht, von Augen, die an geschmolzenes Metall erinnerten, von geflüstertem Hohn und gehauchten Zärtlichkeiten, von Blicken, die jedes abweisende Wort Lügen straften, von schlanken, weißen Händen, die im gierigen Ungeschick über Harrys Körper glitten. Und wieder spürte er jenes zäh süße Glück in seinem Inneren, das jeden Zweifel an Dracos Gefühlen fortwischte. Jetzt kam er sich dumm und kindisch vor, weil er so sehr eine Bestätigung gewollt hatte, weil er beinahe alles aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. Und er schwor sich, Draco niemals wieder deswegen unter Druck zu setzten.

Harrys Hals war rau und schmerzte, als er zu einem Ende kam und abwartend zu Ron und Hermine sah. Ron war so blass, dass seine Sommersprossen dunkel von der Haut abstachen. Hermine hingegen sah seltsam zufrieden aus, als hätte Harry lang gehegte Vermutungen bestätigt. Sie starrte Ron auffordernd an, der sich gehetzt die Haare aus der Stirn pustete und auf seltsam trotzige Art die Nase hochzog.

„War irgendwie leichter, als du Malfoy noch an die Kehle wolltest und nicht an… du weißt schon."

Ron grinste schief über seinen unbeholfenen Scherz und Harry wäre ihm vor Erleichterung am liebsten lachend um den Hals gefallen. Plötzlich verstand er selbst nicht, warum er sich so sehr davor gefürchtet hatte, seinen Freunden die Wahrheit zu gestehen, dass er an ihrer Gemeinschaft gezweifelt hatte, dass er lieber das beißend schlechte Gewissen in Kauf genommen hatte, als sich ihnen anzuvertrauen und auf sie zu zählen.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich diese Version kenne. Ich bezweifle, dass du sie mir genau so erzählt hättest."

Ein Kübel eiskalten Wassers hätte keine stärkere Wirkung auf Harry haben können als Ginnys Stimme, die hinter ihnen erklang. Harry wandte den Kopf, konnte die Sehnen in seinem Nacken knacken hören und blinzelte gegen das Licht an, um Ginnys Gesicht erkennen zu können.

„Ginny…" Seine Zunge fühlte sich taub und pelzig an, kaum fähig, mehr zu formulieren, als ihren Namen. „Ginny, ich…"

„Ich denke, wir sollten reden, Harry." Es hätte beinahe fröhlich klingen können, wenn da nicht zu deutlich dieses Zittern zu vernehmen gewesen wäre. „Sollen wir ein Stück zusammen gehen?"

Hilfesuchend sah Harry zu Hermine, die aufmunternd nickte und Ron, dessen Gesichtsausdruck ganz ohne Worte sagte: „Da kommst du jetzt nicht drum herum, Kumpel", bevor er langsam aufstand. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, doch seine Knie zitternd erbärmlich und sein Magen verkrampfte sich, war wie ein kleiner, heißer Stein in seinem Bauch. Es tat ihm Leid, was er Ginny antat – angetan hatte – und es tat ihm Leid, dass er ihr den Schmerz nicht ersparen konnte, dass er keine Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber hatte, dass er sie tatsächlich belogen, ihr eine abgemilderte Darstellung aufgetischt hätte.

„Harry?"

Ginny war ein paar Schritte vorausgegangen und wartete auf ihn. Harry schloss schweren Herzens zu ihr auf, begleitete sie über den Friedhof, bis sie unter jener Weide stehen blieb, von welcher Harry vor Monaten heimlich Draco und Megan beobachtet hatte. Wo er sich zitternd versichert hatte, dass diese seltsamen Gefühle für Draco irgendwann vergehen müssten. Dieser Tag schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein.

Ginny sah ihn an, lächelte, und Harry war überrascht, dass kein einziger Vorwurf in ihrem Blick lag. Er konnte nicht anders, als sie für diese Stärke bewundern, sie zu lieben – wenn auch nicht auf die Art, wie sie es sich vielleicht wünschte.

„Also schön, sag es."

„Was?" Harry blinzelte, völlig perplex, sowohl über ihren Befehl als auch über dieses wissende Lächeln, mit dem sie ihn bedachte.

„Keine Ahnung." Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Dass es dir Leid tut, dass du es bereust, mich verletzt zu haben – das übliche Geschwätz eben, damit wir anfangen können, über die wirklichen Probleme zu reden. Wir können die Beteuerungen natürlich auch überspringen, die ich dir nicht abkaufen würde, und direkt zum Wesentlichen kommen."

Völlig überfahren schwieg Harry. Er hatte mit Tränen gerechnet, aber nicht damit, nicht mit gutmütiger Resignation und Gleichgültigkeit. Ginny seufzte, ging die zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, die sie trennten und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange.

„Was? Hast du geglaubt, ich würde dich bitten, Malfoy zu vergessen und zu mir zurück zu kommen? Ich habe euch gesehen, Harry. Zusammen. Und ich… ich habe meinen Stolz, selbst wenn es um dich geht." Wieder dieses Lächeln voll schmerzhafter Melancholie und Harrys Herz krampfte sich zusammen. „Ich hatte Angst, Harry, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie viel Angst ich davor hatte zu sterben, oder völlig den Verstand zu verlieren. Ich habe mir so sehr gewünscht, dass du kommst und mich rettest – wie ein kleines Mädchen, das auf seinen Ritter in strahlender Rüstung wartet, damit er sie aus dem Turm befreit. Und du bist gekommen, Harry. Trotz allem bist du gekommen und nur das ist wichtig."

„Ginny, es…"

„Nein." Ihre Hand rutschte von seiner Wange, ließ seltsame Kühle zurück. „Es tut dir nicht Leid, dass du dich mit Malfoy eingelassen hast. Ich weiß das und ich möchte keine wiedergutmachenden Lügen hören. Das macht es nicht besser, oder einfacher."

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, noch immer unverwandt lächelnd. Ihr Gesicht wirkte wie zu einer Maske erstarrt und Harry schämte sich so entsetzlich, dass er ihr das antat und es doch nicht ändern konnte und wollte.

„Es…" Harry schluckte hart. „Es wäre keine Lüge. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich… dass ich…"

„Dass du mich nicht lieben kannst? Nicht so?"

Unfähig zu antworten nickte Harry nur. Ginny schloss die Augen, sah aus, als müsse sie sich sammeln, das letzte Bisschen Gefasstheit aufbringen, das noch in ihr war, bevor sie ihn wieder ansah, als hätte sie einen Entschluss gefasst.

„Sie wissen es, Harry. Sie wissen, was zwischen dir und Malfoy vorgeht."

Harry taumelte zurück, schwindelig vor Entsetzen.

„_Was_?"

„Filch hat Bellatrix Lestrange erzählt, dass du dich…" Sie stockte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und würgte die nächsten Worte regelrecht hervor: „Dass du dich jede Nacht in sein Zimmer schleichst. Sie wissen es und sie werden versuchen, über ihn an dich heranzukommen. Wie es mit mir versucht haben." Ginny griff nach Harrys Hand; ihre Finger waren warm auf seiner eiskalten Haut. „Harry, ich traue ihm nicht über den Weg. Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich eifersüchtig bin. Du weißt ganz genau, welchen Einfluss sein Vater auf ihn hat. Was, wenn das alles geplant ist? Was, wenn er irgendwie an dich herankommen sollte, um dich dann…"

„Draco würde mich nicht verraten!" Harrys Stimme schnitt wie ein scharfes Schwert durch die Luft. „Er hätte mehr als eine Gelegenheit gehabt, wenn er das wirklich vorhätte." Harry ballte die Fäuste und bezähmte sich und den haltlosen Zorn über Ginnys Verdächtigung. „Er würde mich nicht verraten, Ginny", erklärte Harry fest.

„Blaise vertraut ihm ebenfalls nicht. Du solltest dich nicht einfach blind auf ihn verlassen!"

„Blaise?", echote Harry, als würde er den Namen zum ersten Mal hören. „Blaise Zabini?"

„Kennst du noch einen anderen Blaise, der hier lebt?", fragte Ginny. Auch in ihren Augen funkelte jetzt Zorn. „Er hat Malfoy beobachtet. Er…"

„Er schleicht herum, als wäre er es, der etwas zu verbergen hat! Und was hast du überhaupt mit Zabini zu schaffen?" Harry erinnerte sich noch gut an seinen Geburtstag, an die bangen Minuten, in denen er gedacht hatte, dass Ginny Draco und ihn erwischen würde, und daran, wie Blaise das Mädchen in die Ecke gedrängt, _bedrängt_, hatte.

„Spar dir das Beschützergehabe, Harry", schnaubte Ginny, halb belustigt, halb wütend. „Ich war einsam und er hat… einfach Zeit mit mir verbracht."

„So einsam kann man doch gar nicht sein, seine Zeit mit einem Slytherin zu verbringen!", schnappte Harry, wobei ihm ein bestimmter wichtiger Aspekt in der Hitze des Moments völlig entfiel.

„Sprichst du da aus Erfahrung?", fragte Ginny lauernd und Harry schoss Schamesröte in die Wangen. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass Malfoy dich verraten wird. Ich habe mir nur Gedanken gemacht und bitte dich, ihm nicht einfach blind zu vertrauen."

„Draco würde mich nicht verraten", wiederholte Harry stur.

Ginny sah ihn nur an, lange Zeit. Dann wandte sie sich ab. „Ich hoffe, du behältst Recht, Harry."

Harry sah ihr nach, in seinem Kopf wiederholte er die Worte wie ein Mantra, einen Schwur:

_Draco würde mich nicht verraten. Niemals!_

Tbc…


	25. Die Masken fallen

Und es geht immer weiter *g* Ich gebe offen zu, diesmal hat es gedauert, weil ich mich an gewisse Szenen nicht so recht rangetraut habe… Und für die, die sich sorgen, ob ich irgendwann abbreche: Nein, habe ich nicht vor^^ Jetzt bin ich soweit gekommen, da will ich das Baby auch beenden – auch, wenn's mal wieder länger dauert ^_~

Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews und für eure Geduld :o)

**Mimaja**: Ich habe für dieses wunderbar ermutigende Review zu danken :o)

**Seelentochter:** Oh, die Muse war zwar mal wieder länger im Urlaub, aber bis jetzt ist sie immer wieder zurückgekommen ;o) Vielen Dank für dein Lob!

**Blub:** Danke **g** Es ist allerdings teilweise sauschwer, das auch zu schreiben, selbst wenn es noch so spannend ist, zerreißt es mich fast selbst ;o)

**TheRapture:** Vielen Dank für dein Lob :o) Ach ja, der arme Draco, wenn man irgendwie nicht wirklich die Wahl hat, kann eine Entscheidung ganz schön schmerzhaft sein *g*

**Lute:** Doch, doch, ich habe jetzt einmal entschieden, dass es auch bis zum bitteren Ende geht, also halte ich solange auch durch – sind ja nur noch so ca 5-10 Kapitel ;o)

**Zizzy:** **lol** Ich glaube, du bist die einzige Leserin, die nur darauf wartet, dass Draco Harry verrät ;o)

**Aidua C. Aksonaj**: Ein großes WOW zurück, für dein liebes, aufmunterndes Review und Lob! Vielen Dank! Ein paar Probleme werden gelöst, ein paar kommen hinzu, so ist das immer mit mir, aber noch sind wir ja nicht am Ende der Geschichte angelangt – es kann also noch viel passieren ;o) Uh, es war eher eine allgemeine Schreibunlust, die mich ausgebremst hat. Allerdings war ich auch mit Band 7 nicht unbedingt einverstanden **g**

**Nayina:** Vielen Dank, dass du für mich das erste Review geschrieben hast ;o) Und Danke für dein Lob, es freut mich, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt!

**Suffer: **Vielen Dank für das Lob :o) Nein, einen festen Tag habe ich leider nicht. Wenn ich ein neues Kapitel habe, kommt es online, da ich aber manchmal lange Zeit gar nichts von meiner Muse höre, kann das teilweise dauern **drop**

So, ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden vergessen und wünsche viel Vergnügen bei:

Die Masken fallen

ooOoo

Harrys Körper fühlte sich steif und seltsam fremd an, als er endlich den Weg zur Scheune einschlug.

Er musste Draco sagen, dass Bellatrix von ihnen wusste – und er schauderte beim Gedanken daran, in welcher Gefahr er schwebte, dass es jetzt Draco war, den Voldemort jagen würde, um an ihn, Harry, heranzukommen. Sie konnten sich nicht ewig hinter den Klostermauern verstecken, konnten die Zukunft nicht für immer mit Schweigen ignorieren. Und Harry konnte sich der dunklen Vorahnungen nicht erwehren, die auf ihn einstürmten.

„Hallo, Potter."

Überrascht blickte Harry auf und erblickte Alastor, der in das fahle Licht des anbrechenden Abends getaucht, an einem Mauernvorsprung lehnte. Instinktive Furcht ergriff von ihm Besitz, als er etwas in Alastors Gesicht zu erkennen glaubte, das an Resignation grenzte. Alastor sah ihn nicht an, betrachtete weiterhin die Hügel jenseits der Klostermauern, als würden allein sie die Antwort auf eine nie gestellte Frage kennen. Widerwillig nährte Harry sich dem alten Mann, er hatte genug von Katastrophen und Moody erweckte den Anschein, als wolle er ihn behutsam auf eine solche vorbereiten.

„Ist etwas passiert?"

Alastor antwortete nicht sofort; schindete einige Sekunden, indem er sich das unrasierte Kinn kratzte.

„Ich bin hier, um mir deine Meinung einzuholen… es gibt da eine Sache, über die sich der Orden uneins ist. Was hältst du von Malfoy, Potter? Würdest du sagen, dass er vertrauenswürdig ist?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry impulsiv. „Ich meine… also er…" Unter Moodys fragendem Blick geriet Harry ins Stottern. „Er hat sich doch immer unauffällig verhalten", schloss er lahm sein Plädoyer für Dracos Unschuld.

„Könnte doch zu seinem Plan gehören, wenn er einen hätte, meinst du nicht auch, Potter?"

In weniger als einer Stunde, war Alastor jetzt schon der zweite, der Draco grundlos eine Verschwörung anhängen wollte, und Harry war es leid. Eine scharfe Erwiderung auf der Zunge, öffnete er den Mund, doch Moody schnitt ihm mit einer kurzen Handbewegung das Wort ab.

„Wie auch immer, McGonagall ist davon überzeugt, dass wir Malfoy vertrauen können und hat ihm einen Zauberstab in die Hand gedrückt. Ich bin der Ansicht, dass wir ihn vorher ein wenig testen sollten – und jetzt kommst du ins Spiel, Potter."

Nervös von einem Bein auf das andere tretend, wartete Harry ab. Ihm gefiel die Vorstellung ganz und gar nicht, dass Alastor Dracos Loyalität auf die Probe stellen wollte. Schon gar nicht, wenn er selbst den Köder spielen sollte.

„Und wie?", fragte Harry mühsam beherrscht, da Alastor beharrlich schwieg.

„Nur ein kleiner Ausflug." Alastor rieb sich erneut das Kinn. „Bei Sonnenuntergang treffen wir uns am Tor. Ich schätze, Malfoy wird dich ohne viele Fragen zu stellen begleiten." Er warf Harry einen wissenden Blick zu, der ihm die Schamesröte in die Wangen trieb – anscheinend hatten sie kläglich darin versagt, ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten.

„Und Potter… Natürlich wirst du Malfoy gegenüber nichts von unserer kleinen Unterhaltung erwähnen."

„Natürlich nicht", würgte Harry eine fadenscheinige Lüge hervor, wandte sich mit vor Zorn glühenden Wangen ab und stapfte auf die Scheune zu. Er konnte Moodys prüfenden Blick in seinem Nacken spüren und lief schneller, bis er fast rannte. Mit zitternden Fingern stieß er das Scheunentor auf und stickiges Dämmerlicht umhüllte ihn.

Megans fröhliches Lachen empfing ihn, ließ ihn innehalten und die Szene beobachten, die sich ihm bot. Dracos Gesicht war halb im Schatten verborgen und doch kannte Harry ihn inzwischen gut genug, das gezwungene Lächeln zu entlarven, mit dem er Megan zu täuschen versuchte. Das Kind plapperte ablenkenden Unsinn, ohne auch nur Luft zu holen und als sie Harry ansah, glaubte er, etwas wie Erleichterung in den braunen Augen zu erkennen. Sie strahlte ihn an, ganz arglos, nicht mehr das kleine eifersüchtige Mädchen von einst, und deutete auf die zusammengerollte Katze in ihrem Schoß.

„Draco hat sie mir geschenkt!"

Harry brummte nur vage zustimmend, noch immer Draco beobachtend, der sich nicht mehr die Mühe machte, seine Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten. Das falsche Lächeln starb, als Harry näher trat und sich dicht neben ihm niederließ. Megans Blick war flehend und Harry erbarmte sich.

„Ja, Draco macht tolle Geschenke." Beiläufig griff Harry nach Dracos Hand – kalt und steif in seiner – und verflocht ihre Finger miteinander. „Eine hübsche Katze."

Megan plusterte sich stolz auf und berichtete in allen Einzelheiten, wie Draco eine Tasse in ein Kätzchen verwandelt hatte. Harry hörte kaum hin; er beugte sich zu Draco, registrierte dessen abweisende Haltung und scharfer Schmerz breitete sich in seiner Brust aus. So viele unausgesprochene Worte, die zwischen ihnen standen wie eine undurchdringliche Mauer. Und doch musste das alles warten, es gab es jetzt wichtigere Dinge.

„Wir müssen reden."

Draco sah ihn nicht an, antwortete nicht, fixierte stur den Boden und Harry konnte kaum noch atmen vor Qual.

„Bitte, Draco." Nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern. Draco schenkte ihm keinen einzigen Blick, das Gesicht hart und angespannt, sprang er auf, als könne er Harrys Nähe nicht länger ertragen.

„Dann rede." Keine Bitte. Ein Befehl. Und Dracos Stimme war so kalt wie früher.

Harry bemerkte kaum, dass Megans Redeschwall augenblicklich verstummt war, verletzt blinzelnd starrte er Draco an, der ihn, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, kühl ansah. Harry schauderte unwillkürlich. Draco war wieder ganz der Slytherin, der keine Gelegenheit ausließ, ihn seine ganze Abscheu spüren zu lassen. Bloß war es jetzt nicht mehr, wie damals in Hogwarts. Jetzt bedeutete dieser Blick keine Herausforderung, er verhieß puren Schmerz, der sich wie Feuer durch Harrys Eingeweide fraß. Denn jetzt traf er direkt in die Seele, die er Draco offengelegt hatte.

Dann wandelte sich der Schmerz in Zorn.

„Kannst du mir mal verraten, was mit dir los ist, verdammt?" Harry war aufgesprungen und einen Schritt auf Draco zugegangen, bevor er wusste, was er tat. „Ich erkenne dich kaum wieder!"

„Du kennst mich kein Stück, _Potter_! Du hast doch keine Ahnung, was –"

Es war sein Name, voller Verachtung ausgespieen, der Harrys Herz in seiner Brust splittern und ihn nur noch an Flucht denken ließ.

Und nur seine Liebe zu Draco hielt ihn zurück.

„Moody will deine Loyalität testen." Harrys Stimme klang dunkel und fremd in seinen eigenen Ohren. „Wir treffen uns bei Sonnuntergang am Tor. Du solltest pünktlich sein, damit er nicht misstrauisch wird."

Keine Antwort abwartend, schob Harry Megan zur Seite, stürmte aus der Scheune ins Freie und rannte wie betäubt einfach weiter, noch immer jenen abweisenden Blick Dracos vor Augen.

_Ich liebe dich._

Er hatte Draco Stolz und Herz zu Füßen geworfen, hatte die Worte voller Überzeugung, dass es richtig war, dass es keine Zweifel mehr gab, ausgesprochen. Worte, die eisiges Schweigen ausgelöst hatten.

Und Harry rannte, bis er den äußersten Winkel des Friedhofs erreicht hatte. Bis er sich keuchend in trockenes Gras fallen lassen und verborgen vor neugierigen Blicken, dem reißenden Schmerz seiner Seele nachgeben konnte.

ooOoo

Alle Kraft wich aus Dracos Körper, kaum, dass die Scheunentür krachend hinter Harry zugefallen war. Taumelnd lehnte er sich an einen der Balken, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, zitternd vor Entsetzen. Entsetzen über sich selbst, weil er Harry solche Qual zugefügt hatte. Weil er selbst diesen verletzten Ausdruck in dessen Augen hervorgerufen hatte. Weil er nur einen Lidschlag davon entfernt war, Harry nachzulaufen und ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Draco?" Draco hatte das Mädchen vollkommen vergessen, das jetzt dicht neben ihm kauerte. „Du musst nicht traurig sein, Harry verträgt sich bestimmt wieder mit dir." Tröstende Worte, begleitet von kleinen Händen, die ihm ungeschickt das Haar aus der Stirn strichen.

Draco rang sich ein falsches Lächeln ab und schwieg. Harry würde ihm _nicht_ verzeihen.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihm nachgehen?", schlug Megan zögernd vor und Draco hob überrascht den Kopf. Er hatte nur eine vage Vorstellung davon, was es Megans eifersüchtiges Herz kostete, dies zu sagen.

„Ich kann auch später noch mit Harry reden."

_Auch wenn er dann nicht mehr zuhören wird._

„Wir sollten deiner Katze eine Mahlzeit besorgen, sie sieht fast so hungrig aus wie du."

Draco hörte Megans zustimmende Antwort kaum, seine Gedanken drifteten ab, zu Harry und er fröstelte, als er daran dachte, dass der Schmerz in den grünen Augen sich schon bald in Hass wandeln würde.

ooOoo

Mit versteinerter Miene betrachtete Severus den tiefen Stand der Sonne. Seine Finger umklammerten kunstvoll geschliffenes Glas. Es war viel Zeit vergangen, seit er dem Drang, seine Ängste mit bernsteinfarbener, scharfer Flüssigkeit zu betäuben, nachgegeben hatte.

„_Ich mache mir Sorgen. Um beide."_

Auch Severus sorgte sich, schwankte zwischen Euphorie und Entsetzen. Wie damals, als Dumbledore und er jenes sorgfältig gesponnene Netz ausgelegt hatten, in dem sie jetzt alle zappelten.

_Severus glitt wie ein Schatten durch die Tür, in den Händen Phiolen, deren Inhalt nutzlos war und fand Albus am Fenster stehend vor, auf den Fersen wippend, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, die gesunden Finger mit den geschwärzten verschlungen._

„_Noch mehr Salben, die nichts bringen, Severus?", fragte Albus sanft, ohne den Blick von den Ländereien zu nehmen. „Du solltest lernen, wann es Zeit ist aufzugeben."_

„_Meine Kapazitäten sind noch nicht ausgeschöpft", entgegnete Severus gepresst. Die mitgebrachten Phiolen klirrten leise, als er sie auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch abstellte. Er wurde nur ungern an seine Machtlosigkeit erinnert. An das unausweichliche Ende dieses Weges._

„_Dabei weißt du doch genau, dass sich manche Dinge nicht ändern lassen." Das leise Lachen vermochte nicht, den Worten die Spitze zu nehmen, die sich tief in Severus' Innersten bohrte._

„_Nur wer aufgibt, verliert endgültig."_

_Dumbledores Schultern zucken vor unterdrücktem Gelächter._

„_Wir stehen in einer Sackgasse, Severus. Ich werde sterben und Harry ist noch nicht soweit, es mit Voldemort aufnehmen zu können. Nicht, solange sein Geist einem offenen Buch gleicht."_

_Severus trat schweigend neben Albus ans Fenster, folgte dessen Blick und sah Potter und das Weasleymädchen, die engumschlungen am Ufer des Sees saßen. Für einen Moment hatte er das seltsame Gefühl des Dèja-vu, als würde er wieder James und Lily hinterher spionieren, von rasender Eifersucht getrieben. Er riss sich von dem Anblick los und betrachtete Albus' Profil. Es gab eine winzige Lücke, über die er sich in schlaflosen Nächten den Kopf zerbrochen hatte. Die zu schrecklich war, sie in Worte zu fassen. Doch diese Lücke war der scheinbar einzige Weg, den Sieg doch noch zu erringen._

„_Vielleicht muss er es nicht lernen." Die Silben waren wie knorpeliges Fleisch auf seiner Zunge und Severus spuckte seinen Vorschlag aus, bevor ihn die Kraft dazu verließ. „Was, wenn Potter unwissend vor den Dunklen Lord tritt, wenn er denkt, dass er hilflos ist? Würde Voldemort Verdacht schöpfen? Würde er sich nicht viel eher in Sicherheit wähnen?"_

_Ein Zittern ging durch den todkranken Körper neben ihm; dann senkten sich faltige Lider über stahlblaue Augen._

„_Du verlangst viel von mir, Severus."_

„_Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, und…"_

„_Ja, das habe ich auch."_

_Der geflüsterte Einwurf versiegelte Severus' Lippen effektiv. Schweigend starrte er in das graue, alte Gesicht des Mannes, von dem er harsche Vorwürfe erwartet hatte. Ein schmales Lächeln verzerrte die trockenen Lippen zu der Parodie eines Lächelns._

„_Überrascht dich das, Severus? Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass ein solcher Krieg seinen Tribut verlangt. Und Harry wäre nicht der erste, den ich… um des Friedens willen opfern würde."_

_Das steinerne Fensterbrett machte sich unter Severus' verkrampften Fingern angenehm kühl aus.__Ein Teil von ihm wand sich vor Ekel und Entsetzen, weil sie tatsächlich im Begriff waren, Harry zu verraten. Ein anderer Teil lechzte nach Sieg und Rache._

„_Wir brauchen einen Ort, an dem wir ihn ungestört trainieren können."_

„_Wir brauchen auch einen Köder, Severus. Sowohl für Harry, als auch für Voldemort." Erst jetzt sah Albus ihn an, und Severus taumelte unter der Härte dieses Blickes. „Draco würde alles tun, um seine Eltern zu schützen, nicht wahr?"_

_Severus sah erneut hinunter zum Seeufer. Dracos schmale Gestalt wurde durch die Zweige der Weiden beinahe vollständig verdeckt, doch Severus konnte von seiner Position aus zu gut erkennen, wie sich dessen Fäuste ballten. Wie Wut und Eifersucht das blasse Gesicht verzerrten._

„_Wäre Draco seinem Blut, seiner Familie, treu genug, um die Liebe zu verraten?", fragte Albus sanft. „Glaubst du, dass Blut dicker als Wasser ist?"_

_Potter vergrub seine Nase in rotem Haar, die hasserfüllten, grauen Augen nicht bemerkend, die ihn heimlich beobachteten. Kühle Finger an Severus' Handgelenk ließen ihn aufsehen, in Dumbledores Gesicht, das so blutleer und eingefallen wirkte, als hätte das zerstörerische Gift das alternde Herz bereits erreicht._

„_Wenn die Verzweiflung groß genug ist, Severus, könnte er dann in der Lage sein, Harry Potter zu verraten?"_

_Albus' Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen, wirkten wie kalter Stein und Severus' Därme verschlangen sich zu einem glühenden Knoten der Furcht._

„_Wer sagt, dass er gerade Potter ansieht?" Severus schluckte die Galle auf seiner Zunge herunter. _

_Albus' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte._

„_Wir wissen beide, wen er ansieht. So wie wir beide wissen, wen du damals angesehen hast."_

_Die Worte waren wie ein unerwarteter Schlag in die Magengrube – und doch hatte Severus es geahnt, hatte es in Albus' wissendem Blick lesen können, als er damals zu ihm gekommen war, verzweifelt um Hilfe, um Lilys Leben gebettelt hatte._

_Und vielmehr ein anderes Leben gemeint hatte._

„_Und ich sehe durchaus die Parallelen zwischen damals und heute", fuhr Albus unerbittlich fort. „Mit dem Unterschied, dass Draco vielleicht in der Lage wäre, Harry dem Dunklen Lord auszuliefern, aus Angst um seine Familie…"_

Die Tür schloss sich mit einem leisen Klack und riss Severus aus der Erinnerung. Sein Blick suchte und fand Lucius, der wortlos an der Tür lehnte, dessen Züge bar jeder Emotion.

„Komm nur rein, alter Freund, mach es dir bequem." Severus' Zunge war schwer, stolperte ungeschickt über die sarkastischen Silben.

„Du bist betrunken?"

„Offensichtlich ja."

„Es ist lange her, dass ich dich so gesehen habe. Das muss jetzt knapp…"

„Ich weiß, wann das war!", unterbrach Severus ihn schneidend. Er hatte es nicht nötig, von Lucius an jene Nacht erinnert zu werden, in der James ums Leben gekommen war und Severus jenen Schmerz zu betäuben versucht hatte, der sich beißend durch seine Brust gekämpft, ihn als wimmerndes Bündel zurückgelassen hatte. Severus drehte sich erneut dem Fenster zu, presste die Lippen zusammen. Auch die Erinnerung schmerzte.

„Ich schulde dir meinen Dank."

„Du schuldest mir nichts, Lucius." Severus wandte sich nicht um, spürte zu deutlich die grauen Augen, die seinen Nacken, seine verkrampften Schultern fixierten. Er erlaubte sich eine Spur von Ironie: „Im Gegenteil, ich schätze, ich habe im Namen des Ordens zu danken, dass du Ginny Weasley nicht getötet hast."

„Diese Entscheidung lag nicht in meinen Händen."

Der nahende Sonnenuntergang tauchte die Baumwipfel des Waldes in Schlieren von Rot, als stünden sie in Flammen. Severus starrte schweigend aus dem Fenster, war sich der wachsenden Anspannung im Raum nur zu bewusst. Lucius hatte sich seit seinem Eintreten nicht von der Tür fortbewegt, als wolle jede Konfrontation vermeiden, Severus nicht in die Augen sehen. Als könne er es nicht.

„Rabastan hat mich davon abgehalten."

„Rabastan…" Der Name fühlte sich fremd an, als spräche Severus ihn das erste Mal aus. „Warum sollte Rabastan den Dunklen Lord verraten?"

„Bellatrix", antwortete Lucius schlicht und Severus verstand.

Jetzt war also ein weiterer Spieler aufgetaucht. Eine neue, unberechenbare Figur auf dem Labyrinth des Schachbretts.

„Was weiß er?"

„Über unsere Pläne? Genug, schätze ich."

„Vertraust du ihm?"

Lucius durchquerte nun doch den Raum, schweigend, ließ sich in einen Sessel Severus gegenüber fallen. Jede Faser seines Körpers schien angespannt, wie bei einem fluchtbereiten Tier.

„Nein. Aber er verfügt über Informationen, von denen wir nicht einmal etwas geahnt haben." Lucius beugte sich vor, die grauen Augen wachsam auf Severus gerichtet.

„Hast du deine Rache genossen, Severus?"

Die unerwartete Frage ließ ihn zusammenzucken; Peters Schreie klangen in seinem Geist wider und der Triumph schmeckte bitter wie die Lüge, die er heiser über die Lippen brachte:

„Ja."

„Könntest du dir vorstellen, es dabei zu belassen?"

Das Glas entglitt seinen bebenden Fingern, zerbrach klirrend auf unebenem Steinboden. Severus' Glieder agierten, als würden sie gar nicht zu ihm gehören, als er sich aus dem Sessel erhob und einen Schritt auf Lucius zuging.

„Was willst du damit sagen, Lucius?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir diesen Kampf gewinnen können, Severus. Ich glaube vielmehr, dass der Orden dem Dunklen Lord unbewusst genau in die Hände gespielt hat. Ich bin hier, um dir eine Alternative zum Tod oder etwas Schlimmeren anzubieten."

„Seit wann nennst du Feigheit eine Alternative?"

Lucius verzog die schmalen Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Und seit wann hast du deinen Heldenmut entdeckt, alter Freund? Seit wann ist dir das Schicksal von Fremden wichtiger als dein eigenes?"

„Wir haben alles für diesen Plan, diesen Weg riskiert", erwiderte Severus, den Zorn nur mühsam im Zaum haltend. „Sag mir, Lucius, warum du plötzlich einen Rückzieher machen willst."

Lucius schwieg. Das Tageslicht wich zurück, ließ die hochaufgerichtete Gestalt im Schatten zurück, die sich schließlich mit zitternden Fingern über die Augen rieb.

„Es gibt beunruhigende Neuigkeiten, Severus. Und ich glaube, dass Dracos Leben in Gefahr ist."

Severus' Innerstes zog sich zusammen, als hielte ihn eine eiskalte Klaue umfangen. „Welche Neuigkeiten?", verlangte er mit tauben Lippen zu wissen.

Und Lucius berichtete von den Dingen, die Rabastan ihm anvertraut hatte. Von Chaos, Macht und –

_Ich mache mir Sorgen. Ich mache mir Sorgen um beide._

Draco schwebte womöglich in größter Gefahr, wenn –

_Wie ähnlich ist Potter seinem Vater wirklich?_

Wenn Harry ihm nicht nur vertraute, wenn da mehr war, viel mehr, dann –

_Ich weiß, was ich von dir verlange, Draco._

Wenn der Dunkle Lord Draco dazu benutzen wollte, Harrys Hass zu schüren, dann –

_Für unsere Pläne ist es essen__t__iell, dass Potter Draco vertraut, Severus. _

Ein weiteres Puzzlestück fügte sich in das Bild ein und das grausige Motiv jagte Severus kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Der schmale Grat, auf dem sie sich vorwärtsgetastet hatten, schien zu bröckeln und offenbarte einen tückischen Abgrund. Die Kälte breitete sich in Severus aus wie ein schnellwirkendes Gift, als er aus dem Fenster sah. Der Horizont glühte grellrot unter den letzten Strahlen der Sonne.

Wenn in dieser Legende auch nur ein winziger Funken Wahrheit steckte, gab es keine Rettung. Dann hatten sie einen tödlichen Fehler begangen.

Und es gab kein Zurück mehr. Untergang oder Sieg standen bevor. Und das Schicksal lag nicht länger in ihren Händen.

„Es ist zu spät", brachte Severus tonlos hervor.

ooOoo

Unruhig lief Remus in dem Raum umher, der plötzlich viel kleiner als sonst erschein.

Die Sonne stand bereits erschreckend tief am malvenfarbenen Himmel und der bevorstehende Vollmond zerrte schlimmer denn je an seinen Nerven. Das wilde, unberechenbare Tier in ihm verlangte mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, lauter nach dem pulsierenden Blut der Klosterbebewohner, von dem er glaubte, es durch dicke Steinwände hinweg wittern zu können. Leises Klopfen ließ ihn herumwirbeln und die Erleichterung, dass er den Kampf gegen sich selbst wieder gewonnen hatte, überwog die Überraschung, Minerva an Alastors statt zu sehen. Die Hände fahrig knetend, blickte sie ihm nicht in die Augen.

„Es ist soweit, Remus."

Dumpf dröhnte Remus' Blut in seinen Ohren, übertönte fast Minervas Worte, seine geschärften Sinne nahmen Minervas Geruch als verlockendes Potpourri wahr – das süßsauere Aroma unterschwelliger Angst ließ das Monster in ihm vor Gier aufschreien.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen."

Über die eigenen Gedanken erschüttert, schob Remus sich an Minerva vorbei zur Tür hinaus, hastete die vertrauten Gänge entlang, hinunter in modrig-feuchte Dunkelheit. Minervas Geruch begleitete ihn so lautlos wie ihre Schritte und war doch allgegenwärtig. Remus schlug die schwere Gittertür hinter sich zu, kaum dass er sein Gefängnis betreten hatte; endlich eingesperrt, endlich in Sicherheit vor sich selbst. Erleichtert umklammerte Remus die Gitterstäbe mit beiden Händen und warf Minerva ein schwaches Lächeln zu; der Puls an ihrem Hals raste.

„Verzeih die Eile, aber du hast dir heute viel Zeit gelassen." Mit versteinerter Mine beobachtete er, wie Minerva den schweren Riegel mit einem Zauber sicherte und atmete auf. „Es war schon beinahe zu spät."

„Ich weiß. Doch es war notwendig."

Erst jetzt sah Minerva ihn an und Remus erkannte die stumme Bitte in ihren Augen. Seine Intuition schlug an, bemerkte den bitteren Geruch der Lüge, der von Minerva ausging, die verlockende Furcht überlagernd. Eine Ahnung stieg in ihm auf, erschreckend klar.

„Wo ist Alastor?" Nur noch dunkles Knurren, kaum mehr menschlich. Die Zeit lief ihm davon. In Remus brach eiskalte Panik aus, verzweifelt zerrte er an den Gitterstäben.

„Wir hatten keine andere Wahl, Remus", flüsterte Minerva erstickt. „Es gab niemals einen anderen Weg als diesen, wir können nicht mehr zurück."

Und Remus verstand.

„Nein!" Mit einem Brüllen, tief und kehlig, warf er sich gegen die Gitter des Käfigs. „Es ist der falsche Weg! Du hast es versprochen! Das könnt ihr nicht…" Nur noch gutturale Laute, die Remus' Lippen hervorbrachten. Seine Knochen bogen sich, als die Metamorphose einsetzte, taub gegenüber dem Schmerz warf er sich wieder und wieder gegen die Eisenstäbe.

Minervas Gestalt verschwand hinter einem roten Schleier aus Wut und Blutdurst. Die Frau wich zurück, die Hände flehentlich ausgestreckt.

„Wir hatten doch keine Wahl, Remus!"

Das Wesen, das einmal Remus Lupin gewesen war, hörte sie nicht, es fixierte sie mit rotgeäderten Augen und brüllte, als es, vom Jagdfieber besessen, erneut zum Sprung ansetzte.

ooOoo

Draco hatte Megan letztendlich in der Küche abschütteln können, eine fadenscheinige Ausrede und das unerschütterliche Vertrauen des Kindes in ihn hatten ausgereicht, sie zu überzeugen, dort auf ihn zu warten. Megan war ein schmerzlicher Verlust, doch nicht so schmerzlich, wie das, was ihm noch bevorstand.

Er schluckte schwer, als Alastor Moody humpelnd aus den Schatten trat; er konnte die unausgesprochene Frage, ob er bereit war, in dessen gesundem Auge erkennen. Er war nicht bereit, würde es niemals sein, dennoch zwang er sich zu einem Nicken. Alastor presste einen Lidschlag lang die Lippen zusammen, bevor er entschlossen auf ihn zukam.

„Wo ist Potter?"

„Ich bin hier."

Dracos Herz zog sich grausam zusammen, als Harry, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, an ihm vorbei marschierte. Draco folgte. Mit schwerfälligen Schritten und wehem Herzen, ging er neben Harry, so dicht, dass er die Hitze seines Körpers spüren konnte. Der ehemalige Auror führte sie schweigend an. Erst als sie die schützenden Mauern des Klosters verlassen hatten, drehte er sich zu ihnen um, das zerfurchte Gesicht grau und eingefallen.

„Angeblich hat sich hier in der Nähe eine verdächtige Gestalt herumgedrückt." Bei dieser offensichtlichen Lüge wurden Dracos Lippen schmal vor Hohn, rundherum gab es nichts als Heidekraut und vereinzelte Bäume – nicht der beste Ort, sich zu verstecken. „Wir trennen uns und sehen uns um; wenn ihr jemanden entdeckt, schockt ihr ihn erst und stellt dann Fragen, kapiert?" Das klang schon mehr nach dem Mad Eye Moody, den Draco kannte, auch wenn Alastors Stimme gezwungen barsch klang.

Harry nickte nur stumm und schlug den Weg nach links ein; die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, die Stirn gerunzelt, zeigte er deutlich, was er von dieser Farce hielt. Draco sah ihm nach, bis er eine schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Überrascht sah er in Alastors zerstörte Gesichtzüge, die plötzlich seltsam weich schienen.

„Passt auf euch auch."

Jähe Wut schoss in Draco hoch, wortlos riss er sich los und folgte Harry. Er wollte kein Mitgefühl von Alastor, oder Minerva oder – _Ich weiß, was ich von dir verlange_ – von Snape. Sie alle waren nur zu bereit, Harry zu opfern, ihn blind in die Falle rennen zu lassen, in der Draco als Köder auf ihn wartete.

„Ich bin froh, dass Moody Auror geworden ist, als Schauspieler wäre er verhungert", murmelte Harry zornig. „Eine dämlichere Lüge hätte er sich echt nicht einfallen lassen können!"

Draco antwortete nicht, er gierte nach ein paar letzten Sekunden trügerischen Friedens, bevor er dieses dünne Band, das ihn mit Harry verband unwiederbringlich zerstören würde. Harry sollte ihm verzeihen, wenn auch nur für den Augenblick.

„Harry…"

Harry blieb stehen, mit hängenden Schultern und Draco konnte sehen, dass er die Zähne in die Unterlippe grub, bevor er den Kopf wegdrehte.

„Ja?"

Es war Draco egal, ob Moody sie noch beobachtete, es spielte keine Rolle, jetzt nicht mehr. Die Arme um Harrys Hüften schlingend, presste er seine Lippen auf dessen Nacken, presste sich eng an den vertrauten Körper.

„Es tut mir Leid."

Für einen Moment wurde Harry ganz starr, dann entspannte er sich, lehnte sich in die Umarmung.

„Dass ich das noch erleben darf", antwortete Harry neckend. „Und ich hab immer gedacht, der Tag, an dem sich Draco Malfoy entschuldigt, läutet den Weltuntergang ein."

_Oh, aber das tut es._

Draco lächelte bitter gegen Harrys weiche Haut, vergrub seine Nase dicht in weichem, schwarzem Haar, die Realität noch ein paar wertvolle Sekunden verdrängend. Es wäre so einfach, hier stehen zu bleiben, so einfach, zu apparieren, so einfach, zu fliehen.

Und seine Eltern würden für sein Versagen sterben.

Dracos Herz zog sich zusammen, der Schmerz ließ seine Augen brennen – es gab kein Entrinnen. Da war noch soviel, was Draco Harry sagen wollte, doch nur ein Frage kam ihm über die blutleeren Lippen, die Wichtigste, die von der alles abhing:

„Vertraust du mir?"

Für einen Augenblick hing das Schweigen zwischen ihnen, schien feste Substanz zu gewinnen. Dracos Finger verkrampften sich um den Zauberstab in seinen Händen.

„Ja."

Die Lider fest zusammengepresst, drückte Draco seine Lippen ein letztes Mal auf Harrys Nacken.

„Was auch passiert, vergiss deine Antwort nicht."

„Draco, was…?" Harry wirbelte herum, starrte Draco an, der die zitternde Spitze des Zauberstabes auf ihn richtete. Und Entsetzen färbte seine Augen dunkel.

„_Stupor_!"

Draco fing den fallenden Körper auf. Die flammende Pein in seiner Brust riss ihm die Beine weg, und er sank zusammen mit Harry zu Boden. Das Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge vergraben, konnte er dessen regelmäßigen Atem an seiner Wange spüren, als würde er nur schlafen. Doch der Portschlüssel in seiner Hosentasche ließ nicht zu, dass Draco sich in trügerische Traumwelten flüchtete, scharf schnitt das Metall in seine Haut, erinnerte ihn an die schreckliche Aufgabe, die er angenommen hatte.

Mit bebenden Händen zog Draco die Schlange, die sich um einen Zauberstab wand, hervor. Lähmende Furcht bemächtigte sich seiner; er stand im Begriff, Harry dem sicheren Tod auszuliefern. Seine Finger zitterten jetzt so stark, dass er den Portschlüssel beinahe fallen ließ; tief durchatmend umfasste er ihn fester, presste sich an Harrys Körper und drehte den kleinen Kopf der Schlange.

Ihre Zeit war unwiderruflich abgelaufen.

Er warf einen letzten Blick zum Kloster, zu erleuchteten Fenstern, die Sicherheit und Wärme ausstrahlten. Dann spürte er den Ruck in seinem Bauch, der ihn und Harry einer dunklen Zukunft entgegenschleuderte.

ooOoo

Narzissa sah auf, als sich die Tür öffnete und Lucius den Raum betrat; das Gesicht blass, die Augen voll dunkler Sorgen. Das Buch, in dem sie lustlos geblättert hatte, entglitt ihren plötzlich eiskalten Fingern, als sie aufstand, eine Hand an Lucius' Wange legte.

„Was ist passiert?"

Lucius lächelte sie an, legte seine Finger über die ihren – und schürte die flatternde Panik nur, statt sie zu besänftigen.

„Ich habe mit Severus geredet…"

Die Erinnerung an ihr Gespräch in den frühen Morgenstunden stieg in Narzissa hoch und ließ sie erstarren.

_Er hat über das Hosghaj gesprochen?_

_Ist es wichtig?_

_Nein. Es ist nur ein Mythos und Rabastan ist offensichtlich verrückt._

Und sie wusste, dass Lucius sie belogen hatte.

„Es geht um Draco, nicht wahr?" Ihre tauben Lippen weigerten sich beinahe, die Silben zu formen.

Lucius schwieg, sah sie nur an und ihre Hand rutschte von seiner Wange, krallte sich in seidigen Roben fest, weil er ihre verzehrenden Ängste nicht mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln zerstreute. Weil er sie nicht länger belog.

„Ich denke, der Dunkle Lord glaubt die Legende vom Hosghaj…"

„Und du denkst, dass Draco der Schlüssel ist, der das Machtgefüge zerstört", vollendete Narzissa tonlos den Satz.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, was ich denke – doch wenn der Dunkle Lord es denkt, daran _glaubt_, ist es völlig egal, ob an dieser Legende etwas Wahres dran ist, denn dann wird er Draco töten."

Lucius' Finger gruben sich in ihre Oberarme, als Narzissa die Beine wegzusacken drohten. Für einen Augenblick lehnte sie die schmerzende Stirn gegen seine Brust, ließ sich halten und gab sich der süßen Illusion hin, dass sie es noch aufhalten konnte.

Doch dass sie es _nicht_ konnte, hatte sie deutlich in Lucius' verzweifelten Augen gesehen. Nach Luft ringend, stellte sie die Frage dennoch:

„Können wir es verhindern?"

Das bittere Nein, mit dem ihr Mann jede Hoffung zerschlug vermischte sich mit dem Klopfen an der Tür.

Und Narzissa erkannte, dass es zu spät war, dass sie alles verlieren würden.

ooOoo

Hart schlug Draco auf, seine Last noch immer mit beiden Armen umfangend. Er wusste trotz seiner geschlossenen Augen sofort, wo er sich befand: Das ungleichmäßige Tropfen von Wasser auf Stein jagte ihm ebenso kalte Schauder der Erinnerung über den Rücken wie der dumpfe Geruch nach Angst, Blut und Exkrementen.

Die Kerker.

Dass sie ausgerechnet hier landen würden, war so nicht geplant gewesen. Zumindest nicht vom Orden oder Snape. Die Nase tief in nachtschwarzem Haar vergraben, ballte Draco vor Wut die Fäuste. Er war in ihre Falle getappt, blind wie ein neugeborener Welpe.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry", flüsterte er, obwohl Harry ihn nicht hören konnte. „Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen, dich nicht hierher bringen dürfen…"

Schritte ertönten und das spöttisch nachlässige Klatschen ließ Draco innerlich zu Eis erstarren. Den Kopf hebend, drückte er Harry instinktiv schützend näher an sich heran. Auf der anderen Seite der Gitterstäbe stand einem wahr gewordenen Albtraum gleich Lord Voldemort, mit vor Triumph leuchtenden Augen.

„Eine geradezu herzzerreißende Vorstellung, nicht wahr, Bellatrix?"

„Ein wenig zu melodramatisch für meinen Geschmack, Mylord." Bellatrix trat aus den Schatten an die Zelle heran, in die Harry und Draco transportiert worden waren, und verzog die Lippen zu einem höhnischen Lächeln. „_Expelliarmus_!"

Draco machte nicht einmal den Versuch, seinen Zauberstab zu halten, als er und Harry entwaffnet wurden – er wusste, dass sie verloren hatten, verloren waren. Wusste, dass sie sterben würden, dass alles, was er getan hatte, vergebens gewesen war. Er hatte erneut versagt, hatte Harry umsonst verraten – und nichts konnte grausamer sein, als diese Erkenntnis.

„Du verurteilst das Stück, bevor du den zweiten Akt gesehen hast", antwortete der Dunkle Lord gespielt tadelnd. „Wir sollten abwarten, für welche Rolle sich der nächste Akteur entscheidet."

Draco konnte spüren, wie sich saurer Speichel in seinem Mund sammelte, als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf Harry richtete.

„_Enervate_!"

Harrys Augenlider flatterten, öffneten sich und Draco konnte sehen, wie die Erinnerung Harry überkam; die vertrauten _(geliebten)_ Augen wurden dunkel vor Schmerz und Zorn. Mit einem Ruck riss er sich von Draco los, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst, brachte er rutschend Abstand zwischen sie beide.

Und ließ Dracos Herz als blutende Ruine zurück.

Harry schien gar nicht wahrzunehmen, dass sie nicht allein waren, sein zornentbrannter Blick fixierte allein Draco, der sich verzweifelt dagegen wehrte, die Hände nach Harry auszustrecken, diese unheilvolle Spannung zwischen ihnen zu durchbrechen, ihm die Dinge zu sagen, die ihm schon so lange die Kehle zuschnürten…

„Ah, das enttäuschte Opfer. Ich hätte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Wie fühlt es sich an, von jemandem verraten zu werden, dem man vertraut?"

Schon beim Klang der ersten Silbe, sprang Harry auf die Füße, ganz mutiger Gryffindor, der selbst in dieser ausweglosen Situation nicht aufgab. Er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, nur um frustriert die Fäuste zu ballen, als Bellatrix ihn lächelnd in die Höhe hielt.

„Das schmerzt, nicht wahr, Potter?", fuhr Voldemort fort und errang damit Harrys volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Verraten wie Dumbledore, von einem Slytherin, dem du dummerweise vertraut hast…"

Dracos Brust schien durch glühende Ringe eingeschnürt zu werden, keuchend rang er nach Atem, als ihn Harrys Blick traf – ein Blick voller Verachtung.

„Und den Gerüchten nach, die mir zu Ohren gekommen sind, hast du ihm mehr als nur vertraut."

Harry ging langsam auf das Gitter zu, umfasste die Stäbe so fest, bis seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Deswegen wird es dir wohl nicht allzu viel ausmachen, deine Zelle mit ihm zu teilen – wie du dein Bett mit ihm geteilt hast."

Jedes einzelne Wort ein präziser Dolchstoß.

Und Draco drehte es den Magen um.

_Er weiß es!_

„Warum gibst du mir nicht meinen Zauberstab zurück und wir beenden es fair?", fragte Harry zischend, ohne auf die Provokation einzugehen. Nur die zusammengezogenen Schultern verrieten seine Anspannung.

Voldemort lachte, es klang wie knirschendes Eis, bedeutete Bellatrix, ihm zu folgen und wandte der Zelle den Rücken zu.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Potter. Wann du stirbst, bestimme nur ich allein, also genieße die Tage, die euch bleiben…"

Bellatrix warf den beiden Jungen einen letzten überlegenen Blick zu und dann waren sie allein, von tanzendem Fackellicht und Stille eingehüllt.

Und von der vibrierenden Wut, die von Harry ausging.

ooOoo

_Einatmen._

Narzissa unterdrückte den Drang, ihre schweißnassen Finger an ihrem Rock abzuwischen.

_Ausatmen._

Endlos lang schienen die Flure zu sein, durch die sie an der Seite ihre Mannes Crabbe Senior folgte.

_Es wird alles in Ordnung sein. Es muss einfach!_

Doch ihr Gefühl sang ein ganz anderes Lied und Narzissa musste sich zwingen, einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu tun, Ruhe und Gelassenheit auszustrahlen und nicht daran zu denken, dass Draco sich vielleicht in diesem Augenblick allein mit dem Dunklen Lord konfrontiert sah. Die Panik bekämpfend, die in ihr wütete, verzog Narzissa keine Miene, als sie die Gemächer des Dunklen Lord erreichten.

Entsetzen und Erleichterung fluteten gleichermaßen ihren Verstand, als sie sich nur Voldemort und Bellatrix gegenübersah; das zufriedene Leuchten in den ungleichen Augenpaaren jagte ihr dennoch kalte Schauer über den Nacken.

„Ihr habt uns rufen lassen, Mylord?" Lucius verbeugte sich leicht und Narzissa zwang ein demütiges Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

„Ich dachte, es interessiert euch, dass sich euer Sohn im Schloss befindet." Voldemorts Lippen verzogen sich triumphierend, als Narzissa ein erschrockenes Keuchen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

_Oh Merlin, er st in Gefahr… er hat einen Fehler gemacht, einen schrecklichen Fehler…_

„Dann hat er… seinen Auftrag also zu Eurer Zufriedenheit erledigt?" Lucius würgte an den Worten, wie an einem Stück knorpeligen Fleisch und Narzissa spürte die Furcht wie schwarzes Gift durch ihren Körper schießen.

„Wie man es nimmt, Lucius, wie man es nimmt…" Über seine gefalteten Hände hinweg, fixierte der Dunkle Lord die besorgten Menschen vor sich. „Er hat Potter hergebracht, das schon, allerdings sind mir Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen, die mich ein wenig an seiner Loyalität zweifeln lassen…"

_Nein!_

„Lügen!" Narzissa trat vor, konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen vor Furcht. „Draco ist Euch treu ergeben, so wie Lucius und ich!"

„Dann ist es vielleicht besser, wenn Draco dort bleibt, wo er jetzt ist – in meinem Verlies."

Voldemort schenkte Narzissa ein Lächeln, das ihr eisige Angst in die Glieder jagte, doch noch hielt sie die Fassade aufrecht, gab dem flackernden Grauen nicht nach. Sie öffnete den Mund zum Protest, um ihre Loyalität zu beteuern, als Lucius zwischen sie und den Lord trat.

„Zweifelt Ihr etwa an unserer Treue, Mylord?"

„Habe ich denn Grund dazu, Lucius?", fragte Voldemort mit einer Stimme wie Samt und Seide. „Auch über euch gibt es Gerüchte… sollten sie sich als Lügen herausstellen, hat deine Familie nicht zu befürchten."

Die Drohung schwang so klar in den Worten mit, als hätte der Dunkle Lord sie laut ausgesprochen. Narzissa atmete gegen den flatternden Vogel namens Panik in ihrer Brust an und flüchtete sich in gerechten Zorn.

„Ich will ihn sehen! Ich verlange, meinen Sohn zu sehen!"

„Natürlich, meine Liebe. Ich werde veranlassen, dass man euch morgen zu ihm bringt."

Vor Sorge blind gegenüber der Gefahr, ballte Narzissa die Fäuste, konnte den schrillen Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht länger verdrängen.

„Nein! Ich will ihn _jetzt_ sehen!"

Voldemorts Augen wurden ganz schmal, fixierten Narzissa, die unwillig die besänftigende Hand ihres Mannes abschüttelte.

„Du wirst dich mit meiner Großzügigkeit zufrieden geben und deinen Sohn morgen sehen, Narzissa."

Narzissa öffnete den Mund – zum Protest, um Luft in ihre zu enge Kehle zu saugen und ihr eigenes Todesurteil zu unterschreiben

„Natürlich wird sie das, Mylord."

Lucius' Stimme klang ganz eben, als hätte er grade einen lächerlich leichten Auftrag angenommen – und seine Finger schlossen sich wie ein Schraubstock um Narzissas Handgelenk, drückten warnend zu.

Durch das laute Rauschen in ihren Ohren konnte sie kaum noch verstehen, was gesagt wurde; sie spürte nur Lucius' warme Hand an ihrem Rücken, die sie sanft aus dem Raum schob, dessen Boden plötzlich an Konsistenz zu verlieren schien.

Sie hörte, wie die schwere Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, ging noch einen Schritt, einen zweiten und dann bröckelte die Maske wie alter Lehm. Nach Atem ringend, barg sie das Gesicht an Lucius' Brust, hörte ihn fluchen, als sie sich an die Kehle griff, keine Luft mehr bekam und eine dunkle Flut des Vergessens über ihr zusammenschlug.

OoOoo

Über die dröhnende Stille hinweg, konnte er Draco hinter sich atmen hören; leise, kaum wahrnehmbar – und mit jedem zittrigen Luftholen umspülte ihn schmerzhaft brennende Wut, vermischte sich mit den Wellen der bitterkalten Enttäuschung.

Manchmal geriet das Geräusch des Atems ins Stocken, als wolle Draco zum Sprechen ansetzen, zu einer Erklärung, einer Entschuldigung – all das, was er so dringend hören wollte. Und gleichzeitig auch nicht. Es würde keinen Unterschied machen. Jetzt nicht mehr. Nicht, nachdem Draco sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt hatte.

Nachdem er ihn an Voldemort verkauft hatte.

Die Bitterkeit fraß sich tief in seine Seele. In sein Herz. Seinen Verstand.

Er hatte seine Freunde belogen, sie beinahe verloren. Er hatte Ginny in Gefahr gebracht. Er hatte seine Aufgabe vernachlässigt. Er hatte Draco vertraut. Bedingungslos.

_Ich liebe dich._

Dumpf hallten die Worte in seinem Geist wider, schürten die dunkle Wut in ihm.

„H-harry…"

Dracos Stimme durchschnitt die Stille wie eine Sense und er schloss die Augen, klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an den Gitterstäben fest, damit er sich nicht zu Draco umdrehte.

Damit er dem drängenden Wunsch, Draco zu verletzen nicht nachgab.

„Harry, ich…"

Eine Hand an seiner Schulter, unendlich vertraut, färbte seine Sicht grellrot. Wie Flammen züngelte rasender Zorn in ihm hoch, jede Vernunft und Selbstbeherrschung verbrennend.

„Lass es mich erklären… bitte…"

Wie im Traum drehte er sich um, konnte nicht in den grauen Schatten lesen, mit denen Draco ihn anstarrte.

„Was? Wie du alles geplant hast?"

Dracos Hand, mit der er ihn berührt hatte, die noch immer wie flehend erhoben war, fiel kraftlos herab.

„Ich habe das nicht geplant, Harry."

Die Lüge weckte einen kreischenden Dämon, tief in ihm. Seine Finger krallten sich in weißen Hemdstoff.

„Bastard!"

Er hatte Draco seinen Stolz, sich selbst zu Füßen geworfen und es war ihm nicht genug.

„Verdammter, verlogener Bastard!"

Draco versuchte nicht einmal, sich zu schützen, als er zuschlug.

Wieder.

Und wieder.

Bis seine schmerzenden Knöchel mit klebriger Feuchtigkeit benetzt waren. Bis er keine Kraft mehr fand, seine Arme zu heben. Bis dunkles Blut von Dracos Kinn tropfte.

Und Harry hilflos schluchzend auf Dracos schmalem Körper zusammenbrach.

Tbc…


	26. Puppenspieler

Tada! Mich gibt es noch ^_~ Und ich freue mich sehr, euch ein neues Kapitel mitbringen zu können. Aber zuerst möchte ich mich bei folgenden Leuten für ihre wundervollen, aufbauenden und motivierenden Reviews bedanken:

**Ni, Zissy, MyHeartache, Seelentochter, DjEngelchen, Anheanger Saurons**

Vielen Dank!

Eins möchte ich noch ganz kurz loswerden: Ich wurde in der Zwischenzeit oft gefragt, ob die Story beendet wird und meine Antwort lautet immer noch: Ja, sie wird, auch wenn es teilweise lange dauert, bis ich das nächste Kapitel bringe ^^

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit:

**Puppenspieler**

ooOoo

Bellatrix stand regungslos wie eine Statue, verfolgte bloß aus dem Augenwinkel das Aufbauschen des schwarzen Umhangs, spürte den stechenden, roten Blick, ohne ihn sehen zu müssen.

„Behalte sie im Auge", befahl der Dunkle Lord, kaum dass die Tür sich hinter Lucius und Narzissa geschlossen hatte. „Die _Liebe_ zu ihrem Sohn macht sie unberechenbar." Jenes Wort war nur ein angewidertes Fauchen.

Bellatrix senkte den Kopf, als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte und glitt aus dem Raum. Wie ein dunkler Schatten folgte sie Lucius, der die bewusstlose Narzissa trug.

Ihre wunderschöne, starke Schwester.

_Und jetzt sieh dich an… So schwach, nur weil du liebst._

Sie passte ihre Schritte Lucius' Eile an und war nicht einmal überrascht, dass er gradewegs auf Severus' Räume zusteuerte. Ihre vollen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem ungesehenen Lächeln.

_Was ihr auch plant, es wird keinen von euch retten. Jetzt nicht mehr._

Ein einziges gezischtes Wort und nur einen Wimpernschlag später öffnete sich die Tür, tauchte den dunklen Flur in warmes Licht. Lucius verschwand im Inneren und Bellatrix wandte sich noch immer lächelnd ab, überließ Lucius und Severus ihren nutzlosen Intrigen.

„Bellatrix."

Sie drehte sich nicht um, als die dunkle Stimme sie rief, schloss die Augen, hielt den Atem an. Wartete. Angespannt. Sie wusste, er würde zu ihr kommen. Er tat es immer.

Und sie wurde nicht enttäuscht. Vertraute Hände legten sich auf ihre Schultern, strichen schweres Haar beiseite, damit weiche Lippen ihren Nacken küssen konnten. Das bekannte Gefühl unerklärlicher Wärme floss durch ihren Körper, ausgehend von diesen Lippen, die sie noch immer, auch nach all den Jahren, vergessen lassen konnten, wer sie war.

Was sie tat.

Was sie geopfert hatte.

„Ihr hattet Erfolg", flüsterte Rabastan.

Eine Feststellung, keine Frage und Bellatrix verzichtete auf eine Antwort, lehnte sich unmerklich gegen seine Brust; eine stumme Aufforderung, die Rabastan befolgte; fest schlangen sich seine Arme um ihren Leib.

„Du hättest ihn sehen sollen", teilte sie den Triumph mit ihm. „Halb wahnsinnig vor Schmerz, verraten worden zu sein und doch noch kampfbereit!"

„Höre ich da etwa Bewunderung für ein halbes Kind?"

Der Spott ließ sie leise lachen, sich in seinen Armen drehen, bis sie sein Gesicht in die Hände nehmen konnte; in der Dunkelheit verborgen, doch sie kannte jede Linie, wusste, dass er ebenfalls lächelte.

„Nein", flüsterte sie; allein die Erinnerung an die namenlosen Qualen in Dracos und Potters Augen ließ ihr Blut schneller durch ihre Venen fließen. „Er hätte nicht für sich gekämpft. Er stellte sich zwischen Draco und den Dunklen Lord. Nach allem was geschehen ist, schützt er ihn noch immer."

„Und damit habt ihr erreicht, was ihr wolltet."

Er drängte sie zurück, bis sie die kalte Wand im Rücken spürte.

„Viel mehr, Rabastan, sehr viel mehr…"

Die Arme um seinen Nacken legend, keuchte sie auf, als er in fliegender Hast die Verschnürung ihres Kleides öffnete, das Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten vergrub.

„Wird Draco sterben?"

Es klang unbeteiligt, doch sie kannte ihn zu gut, konnte ihn spielen wie ein vertrautes Instrument. Konnte ihm beruhigt ein winziges Häppchen Wissen hinwerfen, seine Neugierde mit Andeutungen locken. Ihn so nur noch fester an sich binden.

„Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wird es sein Tod sein, der Potter in die Dunkelheit reißt…"

Sein Atem glühte auf ihrer Haut, als er leise lachte, ihr Spiel durchschaute.

„Das sollten Narzissa und Lucius besser nicht erfahren."

„Nein, sollten sie nicht", keuchte Bellatrix, drückte den heißen Mund näher an sich heran, der sie neckte. Siedehitze breitete sich in ihr aus; doch ihr Stolz zwang sie, ihre Gier nach dieser Wärme, die er zu schenken vermochte, zu vertuschen. Versuchte, wider besseren Wissens, ihm ihre Regeln aufzudrängen.

„Nicht… _er_ erwartet mich bald zurück…"

Ihr Protest war eine Farce und sie beide wussten es; ihre zitternden Finger in seinem Haar verkrallt, verrieten sie.

„Wann hat dich das jemals davon abgehalten?"

Kundige Hände schoben sich unter ihren Rock und Bellatrix unterdrückte ein Stöhnen an seiner Schulter, als Rabastan sie mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung hoch und gegen die Mauer drückte. Wie von selbst, schlangen sich ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Sie ließ sich fallen, wissend, dass er sie auffangen würde, gehörte für diesen Augenblick nur ihm und seinem Willen.

Und ließ sich nur zu gern von diesem Strudel des Vergessens mitreißen.

ooOoo

Es schienen Stunden vergangen zu sein, seit Harry heiser schluchzend über Dracos Körper zusammengebrochen war. Und noch immer rührte er sich nicht, rettete sich in die tröstliche Illusion, dass nichts von alledem passiert war. Dass er gleich aufwachen würde, Dracos beruhigende Stimme im Ohr, die ihm sagen würde, es sei nur ein böser Traum. Doch die fragile Seifenblase, mit der er sich selbst belog zerplatzte, als Draco ihm die falschen Worte zuflüsterte:

„Ich schätze, das habe ich verdient."

Noch einen Herzschlag lang gab er sich der törichten Lüge hin, bevor er sich schwerfällig aufrichtete, Geist und Körper taub vor Enttäuschung und Schmerz. So weit wie möglich stolperte er fort von der schmalen Gestalt Dracos, der sich nicht rührte und in dessen Gesicht zu sehen, er sich nicht wagte. Erst die kühle Steinwand in seinem Rücken beendete seine Flucht, gab ihm und seinen zitternden Beinen Halt.

Harry schloss die Augen, um das bittere Brennen zurückzuhalten, als die Realität mit grausamer Klarheit über ihm zusammenschlug.

Draco hatte ihn verraten.

Er stand wieder im Klostergarten, vor Ginny und ihren ungeheuerlichen Vorwürfen. Hörte sich selbst, wie er Draco verteidigte.

_Draco würde mich nicht verraten! Niemals!_

So sicher… Er war sich so verdammt sicher gewesen.

Er konnte hören, wie Draco würgend ausspuckte und wartete seltsam distanziert darauf, dass der Slytherin etwas sagte. Irgendetwas, das diesen Wahnsinn erträglicher machen würde. Irgendetwas, das es weniger schlimm erscheinen ließ. Irgendetwas, das diese bittere Kälte aus seinem Inneren vertreiben würde.

Doch Draco schwieg.

Noch immer wie betäubt, weil seine kleine, halbwegs heile Welt in tausend Stücke zerschlagen worden war, öffnete Harry den Mund, hatte zischende Vorwürfe und jämmerliche Bitten auf der Zunge – und heraus kam bloß eine heisere Frage:

„Warum?"

„Ich hatte einfach keine andere Wahl. Hätte ich es nicht getan, wären meine Eltern jetzt schon tot."

Harry ignorierte das Flehen, das in Dracos Stimme mitschwang, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Ignorierte das Verstehen. Die Tatsache, dass er vielleicht das Gleiche getan hätte, wenn er dazu gezwungen gewesen wäre; zu bitter war die Erkenntnis, von Draco die ganze Zeit über nur belogen worden zu sein.

„Nein. Warum bist du… so weit gegangen?"

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und presste die Lider noch fester zusammen. Doch die Stille, die seiner Frage folgte, zwang seinen Blick regelrecht, sich an Dracos Gesicht zu heften, das geronnene Blut zu betrachten, das an dessen Mund und Nase klebte. In Dracos Augen zu sehen, in denen alle Antworten standen, die er sich so sehr gewünscht hatte. Harrys Hände begannen unkontrolliert zu zittern, als er begriff, dass er Draco noch immer mit einer Intensität liebte, die an Besessenheit grenzte.

„Ich… ich konnte nicht anders…"

„Warum? Weil es so leichter war, mein Vertrauen zu erschleichen? Weil ich dir sonst niemals den Rücken zugedreht hätte?", brach es harsch aus Harry heraus. Seine Hände ballten sich erneut zu Fäusten. Und er wollte sich seine Niederlage nicht eingestehen, dass er erschreckend knapp davor stand, Draco verzeihen zu _wollen_.

Und er hatte Angst davor, es nicht zu können.

Nach einem einzigen Blick in dessen verdammte Augen; weich und…

„Nein!"

… liebend.

„So war es nicht, Harry!" Dracos Körper zitterte, als müsse der Slytherin sich gewaltsam davon abhalten, die Distanz zwischen ihnen nicht zu überwinden. „Ich habe ja versucht, mich von dir fernzuhalten, aber du –"

„Gibst du jetzt etwa mir die Schuld?" Purer Unglauben verdrängte für einen Augenblick den reißenden Zorn, der sich dann in bitterem Sarkasmus Bahn brach: „Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dir zu nahe getreten bin!"

„Nein! Harry, jetzt hör mir doch mal zu, ich…"

Doch Harry wollte nicht zuhören. In seinem Kopf spielten sich einzelne Szenen wie aus einem Film ab. Wie er zu Draco gegangen war und ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Wie er ihm nachgerannt war, bevor sie sich das erste Mal geküsst hatten. Wie sehr er nach Dracos schierer Anwesenheit gegiert hatte. Wie er sich zum Narren gemacht hatte.

So oft…

Und er erinnerte sich an Voldemorts Worte.

_Verraten wie Dumbledore, von einem Slytherin, dem du dummerweise vertraut hast…_

„Wie lautete dein Auftrag?", fragte er schneidend. „Gehörte mein Vertrauen dazu?"

Schmale Schultern sackten herab, kapitulierend und Harrys Beine gaben nach, als Draco zaghaft nickte.

„Ja… Es war die Bedingung, die ich erfüllen sollte. Aber dann… "

In Harrys Ohren rauschte es jäh so laut, dass er nicht mehr hörte, was Draco ihm noch für Ausreden auftischen wollte. Den Blick leer auf die schmerzlich vertraute Silhouette Dracos gerichtet, ließ Harry sich einfach an der Wand hinabgleiten. Es war etwas anderes, zu _ahnen_, dass Draco ihn von Anfang an belogen hatte, als es zu _wissen_.

„… wie oft ich kurz davor gestanden habe…"

Dieses Wissen verbrannte jeden weiteren Vorwurf zu Asche, vertrieb selbst die Wut und ließ nur lähmende Pein zurück. Harry hätte nur zu gern geschrien, hätte sich diesen nutzlosen Klumpen Fleisch am liebsten aus der Brust gerissen, der ihm solche Folterqualen bereitete.

„Halt einfach die Klappe", befahl er tonlos. „Ich hab mir deine ganzen Märchen jetzt lange genug angehört."

„Nichts hast du gehört!" Dracos Augen waren vor unterdrücktem Zorn ganz schmal und Harry blinzelte irritiert, als Draco jäh vor ihm stand, als sich schlanke Finger schmerzhaft fest in seine Schultern gruben. Harry zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als er das Werk seiner Wut auf der hellen Haut aus nächster Nähe begutachten konnte. „Du hast mir nie zugehört! Genau das ist ja das Problem – aber jetzt wirst du zuhören…"

Mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung wischte Harry Dracos Hände fort und stieß den Slytherin rücklings zu Boden.

„Du hast nie etwas gesagt, Malfoy! Nicht mal die kleinste Andeutung!"

„Doch. Du hast es nur nicht verstanden, und deutlicher dufte ich nicht werden…" Draco rappelte sich auf und fuhr sich seufzend durch das schmutzige Haar. „Es hätte _ihren_ wunderbaren Plan in Gefahr gebracht." In seiner Stimme schwang so viel Gift und Galle mit, dass es selbst Harrys verletzten Geist erreichte.

„Wir hätten eine Lösung gefunden, wenn du nur deinen verdammten Mund aufgemacht hättest!"

Draco schwieg, die Lippen ein schmaler Strich im leichenblassen Gesicht, das Harry nur zu gern verzeihend geküsst hätte. Das er noch immer mit bloßen Fäusten zerschmettern wollte. Doch er bezwang sich, hielt Abstand, bevor Herz und Körper die Kontrolle übernahmen und taten, wonach es ihnen verlangte.

„Nichts hätte das hier verhindern können, Harry."

Das dünne Flüstern schnitt in Harrys Herz wie echte, körperliche Pein.

„Doch, McGonagall hätte einen anderen Weg gefunden, ich weiß es."

Draco riss die Augen auf, starrte ihn sekundenlang an und dann lachte er; laut und verzweifelt.

„Ich befürchte, der Weg wäre der gleiche gewesen, er passte ihr einfach zu gut in den Kram!"

Harrys Blut verwandelte sich jäh in Eis, als jener tödliche Zorn erneut von ihm Besitz ergriff. Bevor er auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, war er auf den Beinen und über Draco gebeugt.

„Was meinst du damit? Rede!", verlangte er kalt, eine Hand in Dracos Hemd krallend.

Wieder schwieg Draco, schien die Vor und Nachteile abzuwägen und seufzte schließlich besiegt. Seine Finger legten sich auf Harrys Wange, brannten auf seiner kalten Haut.

„Du bist so blind", wisperte er. „Du hast keines der Zeichen gesehen, nicht einmal, wenn ich dich dazu zwingen wollte…"

„Du hast nie…", begann Harry wütend. Doch der Zorn verflog, als die Erinnerung über ihm hereinbrach, ihn gequält aufstöhnen ließ.

_Und irgendwann wirst du dich auch abwenden…_

_Du verurteilst mich also schon jetzt? Ohne mir die Chance zu geben, dir das Gegenteil zu beweisen?_

Warten wir es ab, wer wen verurteilen wird.

_Du wirst es eines Tages bereuen, dich auf mich eingelassen zu haben._

Draco hatte ihn gewarnt, hatte ihn so oft angesehen, mit schmerzhaftem Selbsthass in den grauen Augen.

_Im Grunde genommen gibt es keine Seiten in diesem Spiel. Nur der Sieg zählt. Du bist auch nicht mehr als eine Figur auf diesem Schachbrett. Und sie würden dich ebenso opfern wie mich, wenn es dem großen Ganzen dient…_

Es schien ein Leben her zu sein, seit Draco ihm diese Worte ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte, damals, als er grade befreit worden war… nachdem Minerva mit Draco gesprochen hatte… allein.

Die Erkenntnis krallte eine eisige Klaue um sein Herz und doch verleugnete Harry das schreckliche Puzzle, das sich in seinem Geist zusammensetzte. Stück für Stück. Grausam in seiner Klarheit.

„Nein!", schrie er Draco an, wischte dessen Hand von seiner Wange, stolperte zurück, konnte diese Nähe nicht länger ertragen, die sein Herz vor Sehnsucht bluten ließ. „Das würde der Orden niemals tun! McGonagall würde niemals so weit gehen… Moody würde mich nicht betrügen, Remus würde nicht… sie sind nicht wie du!"

„Nein, sie sind schlimmer", presste Draco hasserfüllt hervor. „Der Orden hat also rein zufällig ausgerechnet den Ort ausfindig gemacht, an dem sie mich gefangen hielten? Sie hatten rein zufällig das Pergament des Geheimniswahrers dabei, obwohl sie alle anderen dem Ministerium überlassen haben? McGonagall hat dich also rein zufällig zu meinem Aufpasser ernannt? Hat dich rein zufällig zu mir geschickt, damit ich dir den Todesfluch beibringen soll? Weil wir so ganz zufällig _Zeit_ zusammen verbringen mussten?"

Draco holte zitternd Luft und Harry stand auf, schnell, bevor er dem nach Vergeltung für diese, wie er noch immer verzweifelt hoffte, Lügen schreienden Dämon nachgab.

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort, Malfoy!"

Draco fuhr zusammen, als hätte Harry ihn erneut geschlagen und seine Augen leuchteten vor unhaltbarem Zorn, als er sich aufrappelte.

„Der Dunkle Lord gab mir den Auftrag, dein Vertrauen zu erlangen und dich hierher zu bringen. Der Orden wusste davon. Der Orden billigte und unterstützte es. Sie taten alles, um dich in meine Nähe zu treiben. Sie verlangten von mir, dass du nichts erfährst, dass du unwissend vor den Dunklen Lord trittst, damit dein ungeschützter Geist nichts von ihren Plänen verrät."

Am liebsten hätte Harry sich wie ein kleines Kind die Ohren zugehalten, während Draco alles, woran Harry je geglaubt hatte, unerbittlich in kleine Scherben schlug.

„Und warum sagst du mir das jetzt?", schrie Harry außer sich. „Warum bringst du ausgerechnet jetzt diesen angeblichen Plan in Gefahr?"

Wieder schwieg Draco nervenzerreißend lange. Dann sackten knochige Schultern ergeben herab und Draco sah auf, die Augen eine dunkelgraue, stürmische See und bitter lächelnde Lippen formten ein kaum hörbares Wispern, das Harrys Herz qualvoll schneller schlagen ließ.

„Weil ich es doch nicht ertragen kann, dass du mich hasst…"

ooOoo

Ohne ein Wort der Erklärung, trug Lucius seine Frau an Severus vorbei auf das Bett zu.

„Hast du etwas da, das sie beruhigt, wenn sie aufwacht?", fragte er, ohne den Blick von Narzissas Gesicht zu nehmen. Die Panik hielt sie scheinbar auch jetzt noch gefangen; grub, trotz der Ohnmacht, tiefe Linien um ihren Mund.

„Es ist also geschehen", flüsterte Severus, ihm eine kleine Flasche reichend. „Draco hat es tatsächlich getan."

„Und jetzt ist er ein Gefangener", bestätigte Lucius bitter. „Der Lord wird ihn töten, Severus. Ihn und Potter." Seine zitternden Hände strichen sanft blondes Haar aus Narzissas verschwitzter Stirn und für einen Augenblick wallte Stolz in ihm hoch.

Sie war so wunderschön gewesen, als sie sich dem Dunklen Lord entgegengestellt, ihm getrotzt hatte. Für ihren Sohn hatte kämpfen wollen.

Mit den falschen Mitteln.

„Sie stand gefährlich kurz davor, ihn mit bloßen Händen anzugreifen, Severus", berichtete Lucius leise. „Und ich fürchte den Augenblick, wenn sie tatsächlich die Beherrschung verliert, aus Angst um Draco."

„Und was ist mit dir und deiner Beherrschung?"

Lucius biss die Zähne zusammen. „Ich habe mich im Griff, wenn es das ist, was dir Sorgen bereitet."

Und noch war es keine Lüge. Noch überließ er sich seinem kühl kalkulierenden Verstand, der ihn schon so oft gerettet hatte. Der jetzt seinen Sohn retten musste.

„Lucius, ich… es tut mir Leid. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, worauf es hinausläuft, hätte ich nie…"

Die schlanken Finger unwirsch von seinem Arm schlagend, fuhr Lucius herum, sah Severus an, der überrascht einen Schritt zurückwich, ließ dem Zorn freien Lauf, der bis jetzt tief in seinem Inneren geschwelt hatte.

„Spar dir dein Mitleid, Snape! Und vergiss nicht, wen du hier anlügst!"

Severus schüttelte ernst den Kopf, holte zitternd Luft und Lucius ging auf ihn zu. In diesem Moment sah er nicht mehr seinen alten Freund vor sich, sondern einen verbitterten Mann, der die Vergangenheit nicht loslassen wollte, sich verzweifelt daran festhielt. Dem kein Opfer zu groß war, um sein Ziel zu erreichen.

Und _diesen_ Mann hasste er aus tiefstem Herzen.

„Du hättest Draco trotz allem geopfert, genau wie du Potter nur zu bereitwillig hast ins Messer laufen lassen! Für die winzige Chance, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen. Um deine verfluchte Rache zu bekommen, von der du so besessen bist!"

„Ja."

Die ungeschminkte Ehrlichkeit tauchte Lucius' Sicht in blutiges Rot, ließ ihn sich wie ein verletztes, gefährliches Tier verteidigen, mit der Absicht, selbst tiefe Wunden zu schlagen.

„Und das alles nur, weil du damals zu feige warst, James Potter zu warnen. Zu egoistisch, auch seine Familie zu retten. Stattdessen benutzt du jetzt seinen Sohn für einen flüchtigen Moment der Genugtuung! Wenn du ihn wirklich so sehr geliebt hättest, wärst du für ihn in den Tod gegangen – oder mit ihm!"

Nur ein zischendes Luftholen, geblähte Nasenflügel und flackernder Schmerz in dunklen Augen verrieten Lucius, dass seine Worte ihr Ziel mit tödlicher Präzision getroffen hatten.

„Du gehst zu weit, Lucius", antwortete Severus tonlos.

„Ich habe nicht einmal angefangen, _Snape_!"

„Lucius."

Narzissas ruhige Stimme war wie kühles Wasser für seinen erhitzten Geist. Das und die Tatsache, dass sie endlich wieder da war. Ohne den erstarrten Severus auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, war er an ihrer Seite, die Flasche mit öliger Flüssigkeit an ihre Lippen haltend.

„Trink das, Narzissa, du wirst dich besser fühlen."

„Nein." Sie drückte seine Hand sanft aber bestimmt hinunter. „Ich brauche jeden klaren Gedanken, den ich fassen kann." Sie sah an ihm vorbei und ihre Lippen wurden schmal, als sie aufstand, kaum merklich schwankte und einen Schritt auf Severus zuging.

„Ich kenne die Legende, auf die der Dunkle Lord sich verlässt und alles läuft darauf hinaus, dass Potter vom Hass geblendet ist." Sie holte tief Luft, starrte Severus noch immer unerbittlich an, mit Augen kalt wie ein Gletscherbach, sprach nun so erschreckend unbeteiligt, ein heftiger Kontrast zu der flackernden Angst zuvor, dem heißen Zorn. „Draco hat ihn verraten und er wird es ihm nicht so schnell verzeihen… und wenn Draco in der Wunde rührt, wenn er ihn provoziert… dann wird Potter sich in seinem Hass verlieren. Genau wie der Dunkle Lord es geplant hat. Wir haben vier Wochen bis zu dieser Mondfinsternis, um genau dies zu erreichen – vorher."

„Du willst den Hass in Potter schüren?" Severus blinzelte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber das würde bedeuteten…"

„Das bedeutet, dass Draco nicht sterben muss. Dass nicht Draco der Schlüssel sein muss. Nicht auf die Weise, wie der Lord es will."

„Und was ist, wenn an dieser Legende doch etwas dran ist?", fragte Severus leise.

ooOoo

Harry biss sich Zunge und Lippen blutig, um Draco nicht erneut zu schlagen, das blutverschmierte Gesicht nicht mit Küssen zu bedecken. Konnte diesen unerklärlichen, widersprüchlichen Impulsen nach wie vor kaum widerstehen.

_Weil ich es doch nicht ertragen kann, dass du mich hasst._

Dracos Worte waren nicht genau das, was er hatte hören wollen. Und doch weckten sie Hoffnung. Die unsinnige Hoffnung, dass er Draco nicht egal war. Gleichzeitig stachelten sie den zornigen Dämon in ihm nur an. Jenen Dämon, der ihm höhnisch zuflüsterte, dass es nur ein Trick war. Dass die Worte um ein paar Stunden zu spät kamen. Dass er sich selbst belog, wenn er mehr hineininterpretierte.

„Nur Lügen, Malfoy, wie immer", spie Harry verächtlich aus, ignorierte das Zusammenzucken der in Düsternis getauchten Gestalt vor sich. „Was auch immer ihr geplant habt, ist anscheinend mächtig nach hinten losgegangen, sonst wärst du jetzt nicht mit mir in dieser Zelle. Wahrscheinlich weiß Voldemort schon längst, was ihr vorhabt. Dann spielt es keine Rolle mehr, ob du mir alles erzählst oder nicht."

„Nein! Er kann es nicht wissen! Wenn er es weiß, dann –", begann Draco, trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu, der eilig zurückwich. Draco nicht traute, sich selbst nicht traute und keine Nähe mehr zulassen wollte.

„Dann werden wir beide sterben", vollendete Harry bitter Dracos Satz. „Und er weiß auch von… uns… was macht dich so sicher, dass Filch ihm nicht noch alles andere verraten hat?"

„McGonagall wäre dieses Risiko niemals eingegangen, wenn sie nicht genau wüsste, dass wir noch genug Zeit haben."

„Wozu?", schrie Harry. „Zeit, in diesem dreckigen Loch zu verrecken? Um darauf zu warten, dass dieser Verrückte sich endlich bequemt, mich zu töten?"

„Ich bat dich, mir zu vertrauen", antwortete Draco, mit einer Ruhe, die Harrys blanke Nerven unerträglich reizte. „Ich… bitte dich noch einmal darum…"

Harry blinzelte ungläubig und lachte hohl auf, deutete mit ausladender Geste auf die feuchte, kalte Zelle.

„Oh, klar, nichts leichter als das. Hat mir bis jetzt ja nur Vorteile gebracht, dir zu vertrauen!"

„Ich kann dir jetzt nicht alles sagen, verdammt!" Draco ballte die Fäuste, trat einen weiteren Schritt vor. „Wenn er sich doch noch entschließt, in deinen Geist einzudringen, wäre selbst das, was ich schon gesagt habe zu viel!"

„Und was ist mit deinem Geist? Was, wenn er da mal einen Blick riskiert? Dürfte wahrscheinlich eine ziemlich interessante Story sein, die er da findet!", fauchte Harry, halbblind vor Zorn, die Wahrheit nur häppchenweise vorgesetzt zu bekommen. Dennoch war der Zorn besser als jener Schmerz, der wie glühende Eisen um seine Brust lag.

Draco schwieg, Augen aufgerissen, schüttelte nur den Kopf, als wolle er Harrys Logik leugnen. Und es tat schrecklich weh, ihn so hilflos zu sehen, die Distanz nicht einfach überbrücken zu können, um den bitter benötigten Trost einzufordern und selbst spenden zu können. Jenes verräterische Brennen in Harrys Augen, das sich nicht mehr lange fortblinzeln ließ, trieb ihn noch weiter fort, auf die schmale Liege zu, die unter seinem Gewicht protestierend knarrte.

Keines der versöhnlichen Worte, die auf seiner Zunge brannten, kam ihm über die Lippen, als er Draco den Rücken zudrehte und die Knie an die Brust zog. Als er versuchte, möglichst ruhig und tief zu atmen, Draco nicht wissen zu lassen, dass er den Kampf gegen sich selbst aufgegeben hatte. Als er lautlos weinte und seine Qual nicht herausschrie, bis seine Kehle wund und heiser war.

Nur zu deutlich war er sich Dracos Anwesenheit bewusst. Der glühenden Blicke in seinem Rücken, der leisen Schritte, die ihn jeden Muskel anspannen ließen, des leisen Geräusches, als Draco sich an einer Wand hinabgleiten ließ, nicht zu ihm kam, wie er vermutet _(gehofft)_ hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid…"

Die Zähne zusammengebissen, zwang Harry sich, nicht zu reagieren, als er das jämmerliche Flüstern vernahm, zwang sich, still liegen zu bleiben, nicht die Hand auszustrecken, wie es sein blutendes Herz befahl. Lag nur still und verkrampft da, starrte moosbedeckte Steine an und wünschte sich, noch immer, dass er nur schlecht träumte.

Dass er gleich schon aufwachen würde; Dracos Stimme im Ohr, die ihm zuflüstern würde, dass alles gut war, dass das alles nicht passiert sei.

Doch Draco schwieg.

ooOoo

Scharfer Schmerz weckte Remus. Ein Schmerz, der seine Muskeln kreischen ließ, als er sich stöhnend aufrichtete. Dies und das dumpfe Gefühl, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Desorientiert blinzelnd sah er zur weit geöffneten Zellentür, betrachtete die ordentlich gefaltete Kleidung neben sich.

Und erinnerte sich.

Aufspringen und blind Hose und Hemd überstreifen war eins. Remus erkannte den klagenden Laut, der von den steinernen Wänden widerhallte, nicht als seinen eigenen, als er auf die Tür zustürzte, von der leugnerischen Hoffnung erfüllt, dass er sich irrte.

Dass ihm sein Verstand einen Streich gespielt hatte. Dass Minerva ihn nicht belogen, Harry nicht in die diese tödliche Falle geschickt hatte.

Wie Eis war sein Blut, jeder Atemzug pure Qual, während er durch die leeren Gänge des Klosters hetzte; als wäre er noch immer ein Tier und seiner Beute auf der Spur. Schnell und hart schlug ihm das Herz gegen die Rippen. Nur noch wenige Schritte trennten ihn von der Gewissheit, von der Erleichterung…

Oder dem vernichtenden Schlag.

Harrys Bett war gemacht und ordentlich. Und Rons Augen waren groß und blau, starr auf ihn gerichtet, als er aufschrie, schmale Schultern packte und schüttelte.

„Wo ist Harry? Wann hast du ihn zuletzt gesehen?"

„G-gestern…"

Panik ließ seine Sicht blank werden, machte ihn blind für Rons Blässe, von der sich die Sommersprossen dunkel abhoben. Ließ ihn taub sein, nur noch das Rauschen seines kochenden Blutes wahrnehmen, und nicht die geflüsterte Frage des Jungen.

Ließ ihn sein eigenes, verzweifeltes Schluchzen nicht hören, mit dem er erneut durch die dunklen Gänge stürzte, mit kalten Fingern die nächste Tür öffnete.

Und Minerva ansah.

Die hochaufgerichtete Gestalt hinter dem Schreibtisch betrachtete, als sähe er sie das erste Mal. Die schlanken, ineinander gekrampften Finger. Die Augen, in denen bittere Schuld stand.

Und wilde Entschlossenheit.

Er durchquerte den Raum wie in Trance, war sich der donnernden Wucht nicht bewusst, mit der seine Fäuste auf die Schreibtischplatte krachten. Erkannte seine eigene Stimme nicht wieder; rau und bellend, als wäre er noch der Wolf und nicht der Mann:

„Warum?"

Die simple Frage ließ Minerva zusammenzucken wie unter einem Schlag. Doch sie wich seinem Blick nicht aus.

„Weil wir keine andere Möglichkeit hatten. Und du weißt das."

„Du hast mir dein Wort gegeben, verdammt!"

Es befriedigte ihn nicht, die Pergamente mit einem zornigen Handschlag zu Boden zu fegen – das Flackern in Minervas Augen schon. Und er erschrak vor sich selbst, trat einen Schritt zurück, noch immer mehr Tier als Mensch.

„Remus, reiß dich zusammen. Ich würde dich nur ungern verletzen."

Alastors bestimmte Stimme hinter sich zu hören, überraschte Remus nicht – die Spitze des Zauberstabes, die sich zwischen seine Wirbel drückte, tat es allerdings.

„Du würdest mich tatsächlich angreifen?" Remus wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen, sah unverwandt in Minervas Augen; nicht länger besiegt und voller Schuld.

Eher von stillem Triumph erfüllt.

„Nur, wenn es nötig ist." Noch immer klang der alte Auror ruhig; fast so, als wäre alles normal und Harry nicht Voldemorts Geisel.

Oder Schlimmeres.

„Setz dich, höre uns zu und entscheide dann, ob du weiterhin auf unserer Seite stehst."

Der einfache Befehl ließ die schwelende Wut erneut hochkochen. Remus wirbelte herum, die Hände trotz der Gefahr in Alastors Kragen gekrallt.

„Und auf welcher Seite steht _ihr_?", fauchte er, war blind für das grau anmutende Gesicht, für die tiefen Furchen um schmale Lippen, die dunklen Schatten unter Alastors intaktem Auge – das dennoch so seltsam triumphierend wie Minervas war. „Harry hat euch vertraut! _Ich_ habe euch vertraut! Und ihr habt uns beide verraten! Harry ist noch ein Kind, er könnte jetzt schon tot sein, er–"

„Ihm wird nichts geschehen, bis zum nächsten Vollmond", unterbrach Minerva und Remus ließ von Alastor ab, der seinen Anklagen scheinbar ungerührt gelauscht hatte, wandte sich der Frau zu, für die er einst seine Hand ins Feuer gelegt hätte.

„Eine Vermutung!", zischte er. „Eine Vermutung von Snape, der Harry hasst!"

„Dumbledore hat Severus immer vertraut – und ich vertraue ihm ebenfalls. Wir haben Zeit bis zu dieser Mondfinsternis, unsere nächsten Schritte zu planen." Minerva klang völlig überzeugt, schien nicht einen Herzschlag lang an Snape zu zweifeln. Wie sie nicht einen Herzschlag lang an diesem verdammten Plan gezweifelt hatte.

Und Remus, vor Angst ganz krank, wünschte sich, dass sie recht behielt, dass Snape sich nicht zu kleinlichen Racheakten hinreißen ließ.

„Wirst du uns nun zuhören, oder nicht?"

Minerva wies mit einer einladenden Handbewegung auf einen Stuhl, kein Zeichen der Ungeduld auf den blassen Zügen. Remus verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust und nickte knapp, ohne auf das Friedensangebot einzugehen.

„Ich höre."

Das Zucken um Minervas Lippen reizte Remus erneut, doch sie schaffte es, nicht zu lächeln, als sie sich wieder setzte, ihn über zusammengelegte Fingerspitzen nachdenklich betrachtete.

„Du erinnerst dich, was dieses kleine Mädchen erzählt hat? Megan war ihr Name. Megan McDougal."

Erneut nickte Remus nur knapp. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was das Kind mit dieser Katastrophe zu tun haben könnte – oder wie ihnen ein wirres Märchen von einer alten Hexe weiterhelfen könnte.

„Sie berichtete etwas von einer freien Werwolfskolonie", fuhr Minerva fort, beugte sich vor, erwartungsvolles Glitzern in den Augen. „Und diese Hexe scheint über große Macht zu verfügen. Wenn wir sie auf unsere Seite ziehen könnten, dann hätten wir ein Ass im Ärmel, mit dem der Dunkle Lord nicht rechnet."

„Und wenn sich diese mächtige Hexe bloß als alte, verwirrte Frau herausstellt? Und der Rest als die zu lebhafte Phantasie eines völlig verängstigten Kindes?", schnappte Remus. „Das Mädchen musste mit ansehen, wie ihr Dorf zerstört wurde, sie wurde von Fenrir bedroht, sie muss außer sich gewesen sein vor Furcht!"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nicht gelogen hat und selbst wenn sich ihre Erzählung als… übertrieben herausstellt, können wir doch jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die wir bekommen können."

„Und ich soll jetzt losziehen und einen Wald suchen, den man angeblich nicht finden kann?", fragte Remus, voll von brodelndem Zorn über diese absurde Idee.

„Ganz genau." Minerva lächelte jetzt doch, schien geradezu amüsiert über Remus' Wut. „Und das Mädchen wird dich begleiten. Sie könnte sich als hilfreich erweisen."

Remus' Arme fielen schlaff herab, sein Mund klappte auf, ob des puren Schocks. Nicht nur, dass er einem Märchen hinterherjagen sollte! Er musste auch noch ein kleines Kind durch ein Land eskortieren, das sich im Krieg befand. Minerva hatte anscheinend den Verstand verloren. Und Alastor ebenfalls. Der alte Auror lehnte vollkommen gelassen an der Wand, kratzte sich das stoppelige Kinn und _lächelte_, als Remus ihn ansah.

„Ich hole das Kind. Überleg dir deine Antwort gut, Remus. Wir brauchen dich. Harry braucht dich."

Remus konnte ihm nur fassungslos hinterher starren, als Alastor das Büro humpelnd durchquerte und verließ. Alle Vorwürfe erstarben auf seiner Zunge, bevor er sie aussprechen konnte: Dass Harry ihre Hilfe gar nicht bräuchte, hätten sie ihn nicht dieser Gefahr ausgeliefert. Dass dieser absolut verrückte Plan nicht funktionieren konnte. Wie im Traum wandte er sich wieder Minerva zu, öffnete den Mund, ohne einen Laut hervorzubringen.

Und sie sah ihn noch immer einfach nur an. So siegessicher, als hätten sie schon gewonnen.

„Du bist vollkommen wahnsinnig!", brachte er schließlich mühsam heraus und dann, mit allem verfügbaren Sarkasmus: „Und was tust du in der Zwischenzeit? Das Ministerium überreden, uns eine Armee zusammenzustellen?"

Minervas Lächeln enthüllte zwei Reihen weißer Zähne.

„Genau das werde ich tun."

Und Remus vergaß seinen Stolz, ließ sich doch noch auf dem Stuhl nieder, als seine Beine einfach nachgaben.

ooOoo

Schweigen als einzige Antwort auf Severus' Frage. Schweigen und kalte abweisende Blicke, die seine Logik nicht akzeptieren wollten. Schweigen, das durch hasserfülltes Zischen gebrochen wurde, das Severus kaum als Lucius' Stimme erkannte:

„Willst du damit andeuten, dass wir wieder einmal einfach nur abwarten sollen?"

Es kostete Kraft diesen kalten Augen zu begegnen, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. Es kostete Kraft, dieser geballten Wut ausgesetzt zu sein. Angesehen zu werden wie ein Feind, den es zu vernichten galt.

Wo war es, das überwältigende Gefühl, den sicheren Sieg schon vor Augen zu haben? Nur noch wenige Wochen, doch unendlich viele Variablen trennten ihn von seiner Rache…

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir uns an den Plan halten sollten, ja."

… und der süße Geschmack des Triumphes blieb aus.

„Und was geschieht, wenn der Dunkle Lord doch die Geduld verliert?", fauchte Narzissa mühsam beherrscht, mit sich überschlagender Stimme. „Was, wenn es ihm schon reicht, Potter einfach nur zu töten? Und meinen Sohn dazu?"

War es Lucius' Worte wegen? War es, weil er nur noch James vor sich sah? Weil er dessen Sohn benutzte? Wie er Lucius' Sohn benutzte? Für eine Rache, so schal wie erkalteter Tee? Weil er dafür alles verriet, das ihm etwas bedeutete? Und bedeutet hatte?

„Er hat zu lange darauf gewartet, um jetzt gedankenlos zu handeln. Er will den perfekten Sieg. Deswegen wird er warten, bis zur Mondfinsternis. Und wir werden zuschlagen."

„Eine Handvoll gejagter Zauberer und Hexen! Das ist eure Armee!", spie Lucius voller Frustration. „Euer hübscher Plan, das Ministerium auf eure Seite zu ziehen, wird genauso katastrophal enden wie der davor, dass Draco Potter hierherbringt!"

War es, weil Severus das Gefühl hatte, die Welt begänne jetzt schon zu bröckeln? Als würde sie sich Stück für Stück aufzulösen?

„Ich…" Severus stockte, bezwang den Wunsch, den Blick abzuwenden, seine Schuld stumm zuzugeben, die doch so offensichtlich war. „Wir haben keine andere Wahl, als diesen Weg bis zum Ende – "

„Natürlich haben wir die Wahl!" Jede aufgesetzte Gelassenheit fiel von Lucius ab, als er einen Schritt vortrat, die Fäuste geballt. „Wir können fliehen! Heute noch! Wir sind bewaffnet und – "

„Und der Dunkle Lord hätte seine wahre Freude daran, euch über diese gesamte Insel zu scheuchen wie Tiere. _Er _verfügt im Gegensatz zu euch nämlich sehr wohl über eine Armee, die das ganz gut zustande bringen kann."

Severus erbleichte unter der spöttischen Stimme und wirbelte zur Tür herum, an der Rabastan aufreizend lässig lehnte.

„Ihr solltet abschließen, wenn ihr den Fall des Dunklen Lords plant – man weiß schließlich nie, wer sich sonst noch einschleicht."

Laut rauschte das Blut in Severus' Ohren, übertönte die höhnischen Worte. Ihm wurde kalt, jeder Knochen schien zu gefrieren und dann kochte sein Blut, ließ jedes Glied unter Schock erschlaffen, seine Hände zittern.

Rabastan schien das fassungslose Schweigen zu genießen, schlenderte durch den Raum, als sei er auf einer Teeparty und bediente sich unaufgefordert des Whiskeys, der in einer bauchigen Karaffe auf dem Tisch stand.

„Irischer, hoffe ich?"

Noch immer durch Erleichterung und ungläubigen Zorn über die eigene Dummheit zum Schweigen verurteilt, nickte Severus nur und krallte die Finger in seine Roben, um das erbärmliche Zittern zu verbergen.

Rabastan nippte an bersteinfarbener Flüssigkeit, seufzte zufrieden und sah Lucius und Narzissa an, die sich an den Händen hielten wie ertappte Kinder.

„Wo war ich stehengeblieben? Ach ja… ihr solltet einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und nichts überstürzen. Draco wird nichts geschehen, bis zu dieser Mondfinsternis, da hat Severus vollkommen recht. Und Potter beschützt ihn anscheinend trotz allem, was geschehen ist. Romantisch, nicht wahr?"

Severus schluckte hart und fragte sich, wie lange Rabastan ihnen unbemerkt zugehört hatte. Wie leicht hätten sie doch auffliegen können…

Und er wagte es nicht, Lucius anzusehen. Zu sehen, wie er die Nachricht aufnahm, dass Draco seinen Gefühlen wohl doch erlegen war.

„Außerdem habe ich die Erlaubnis, euch morgen zu ihm zu führen. Ich hoffe, ihr erkennt den unschätzbaren Vorteil, euch völlig ungestört mit eurem Sohn unterhalten zu können. Natürlich unbewaffnet – schließlich wollen wir ja nicht, dass sinnlose Fluchtpläne doch noch in die Tat umgesetzt werden."

Rabastans Augen waren plötzlich sehr schmal, während er Narzissa und Lucius warnend ansah.

„Wie hast du dieses Kunststück vollbracht?", fragte Severus, um eine Leichtigkeit bemüht, die ihm nicht so recht gelingen wollte.

„Ich spiele schon zu lange mit Bella, um nicht zu wissen, wie ich sie führen muss, damit ich bekomme, was ich wünsche." Rabastan leerte das Glas in einem Zug und das leise Klirren, als er es auf den Tisch stellte, klang unnatürlich laut. „Und ihr alle spielt schon zu lange, um nicht zu wissen, dass es jetzt kein Zurück mehr gibt."

Fäuste geballt beobachtete Severus still, wie Rabastan sich anschickte, den Raum zu verlassen, sah die gleiche Hilflosigkeit in Lucius' und Narzissas Zügen, die ihn selbst lähmte. Und auch wenn er froh hätte sein müssen, dass Rabastan ihm half, den Plan durchzusetzen, hätte Severus sich nicht schlechter fühlen können.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass Bellatrix dir danken wird, wenn du hilfst, den Dunklen Lord zu stürzen?" Narzissa klang gelassen, ihre Miene drückte nichts weiter als vage Neugierde aus – und ein wenig Spott.

Ebenso wie Rabastans Augen, als er die Tür öffnete und einen letzten Blick zurückwarf.

„Wer sagt, dass sie es je erfahren wird?"

Tbc…


	27. Wer Wind sät

Hallo, auch wenn es vermutlich kaum noch jemand geglaubt hat, da bin ich wieder ^_~ Und ich kann nur immer wieder sagen, dass ich Feuertanz auf jeden Fall zu Ende schreibe, auch wenn ich oft ewig für ein Kapitel brauche. Aber, ich muss zugeben, dass eure tollen Reviews und Mails wirklich geholfen haben, meine Muse aus dem Keller zu locken ;o)

Vielen Dank an:

Hallo, auch wenn es vermutlich kaum noch jemand geglaubt hat, da bin ich wieder ^_~ Und ich kann nur immer wieder sagen, dass ich Feuertanz auf jeden Fall zu Ende schreibe, auch wenn ich oft ewig für ein Kapitel brauche. Aber, ich muss zugeben, dass eure tollen Reviews und Mails wirklich geholfen haben, meine Muse aus dem Keller zu locken ;o)

Vielen Dank an:

Seelentochter, zissy, skateZ, Nachtregen und Schneestaub :-)

ooOoo

**Wer Wind sät**

ooOoo

Es wäre ganz leicht.

Er würde aufstehen, die wenigen Meter zur Pritsche überbrücken, zwei, vielleicht drei Schritte, mehr nicht. Er würde sich einfach an den schmalen Rücken schmiegen, seine Nase in die feinen Härchen an Harrys Nacken drücken. So wie letzte Nacht noch – war es tatsächlich erst ein paar Stunden her, oder schon ein Leben? – als nur der Schmerz Harrys Augen dunkel gefärbt hatte.

Und nicht Hass.

Beinahe konnte er es spüren, die dünne Matratze, die unter seinem Gewicht nachgeben würde, Wärme unter seinen Fingerspitzen, Muskeln, die sich anspannten.

Er konnte es sich vorstellen, ganz genau, so, dass es fast real wirkte.

Es wäre einfach.

Er müsste nur seinen wunden Körper bewegen. Wenige Schritte tun. Worte finden.

Und die Furcht überwinden. Diese berechtigte Furcht, von Harry abgewiesen zu werden.

Alles in ihm schrie danach, genau das zu tun. Zu Harry zu gehen, die warme, weiche Haut zu kosten, diesen beruhigenden Geruch einzuatmen, sich weiter von dieser Lüge einlullen zu lassen, die er gesponnen hatte.

Es würde ganz einfach sein. Eine Reihe von Bewegungen und Gesten, über die er nicht einmal nachdenken müsste.

Hätte er Harry nicht verraten.

Im dämmrigen Fackellicht konnte er nur die Umrisse des schmalen Körpers erkennen. Harry lag ganz still, von ihm abgewandt, gab keinen Laut von sich, kein Zeichen des Verzeihens.

Wenn er nur nicht so schwach gewesen und seinem Verlangen nachgegeben hätte. Wenn er nur die Wahrheit gesagt hätte. Wenn er nur nicht so dumm, so unendlich dumm gewesen wäre. Wenn. Wenn. _Wenn_.

Wenn… sie wären jetzt noch im Kloster, in Sicherheit, würden gierige Küsse austauschen, Draco könnte sich ins Vergessen flüchten, für einige gestohlene Augenblicke glücklich sein.

Stattdessen waren sie hier. In dieser bitteren Wirklichkeit, tödlicher Gefahr und eisigem Schweigen ausgeliefert.

Draco schluckte mühsam, schmeckte Salz und Kupfer, spürte jeden einzelnen Schlag, als würde Harry ihn eben erst platzieren. Er hatte es verdient. Er hatte mehr verdient, als das. Er hätte –

„Das Ding stinkt!"

Dracos Herz, ein peinigender Klumpen in seiner Brust, setzte einen Schlag aus, als Harry sich jäh aufsetzte und die Decke in Dracos Richtung warf.

Jetzt. Jetzt war die Gelegenheit, auf die Draco gehofft hatte. Der Moment, in dem er Harry seinen Stolz und sich selbst zu Füßen werfen, um Vergebung bitten konnte.

Draco öffnete den Mund, mühsam, weil die wunde Haut seiner Lippen die Geste mit erneuten Qualen strafte.

Doch nichts kam heraus, kein einziges verdammtes Wort. Seine Kehle war zu eng, sein Verstand zu leer, als dass er Harry all das sagen konnte, was in seinem Herzen war.

Viel zu viel hatte er verraten und doch zuwenig. Er hatte es vorher gewusst, hatte immer gewusst, dass am Ende dieses Weges nur Harrys Hass auf ihn wartete.

Und dass es keine Vergebung geben würde.

Dennoch… ein winziger Funken Hoffnung blieb, lag vor ihm, im Schmutz.

Mit zitternden Fingern griff Draco nach dieser Hoffnung, die sich als kratzig herausstellte, von Ratten zernagt war und nach Fäulnis und Blut roch – und ganz vage nach Harry, nach Wind und Gras und Frieden, was dieses Stück Stoff plötzlich weicher und duftender erscheinen ließ, als teuersten Kaschmir.

Erst jetzt spürte Draco die Kälte wirklich, die in seine Knochen kroch wie schleichendes Gift, die seine Zähne unkontrolliert aufeinanderschlagen ließ. Spürte erst jetzt die Feuchtigkeit, die ihn schaudern ließ, als er sich bewegte, sich in die Decke hüllte, als wäre sie ein kostbares Geschenk.

Vielleicht hatte Harry sie wirklich nur deshalb fortgeworfen, weil sie starr vor Dreck und Unrat war. Aber vielleicht, _nur vielleicht_, hatte er sie ihm auch zugeworfen, weil doch noch nicht alles verloren war.

„Danke", krächzte Draco mit einer Stimme, die er nicht als seine eigene erkannte. Sein Blick war brennend auf Harry gerichtet, der erstarrte, die Fäuste ballte und sich nichtssagend brummend wieder in sich zusammenrollte.

Draco wartete, drängte nicht, stand nicht auf und schmiegte sich an ihn, wie es sein Körper, seine Seele verlangte. Er zog nur die Decke dichter um seine Schultern, keimende Hoffnung in sich, die er kaum zuzulassen wagte, die ihn in den unruhigen Schlaf der Erschöpfung begleitete.

Die Hoffnung, dass doch noch nicht alles verloren war.

ooOoo

Megans Herz blieb plötzlich stehen, pumpte keinen Tropfen Blut mehr durch ihren schreckstarren Körper, als sie erwachte.

„Still. Dir passiert nichts."

Eine große, schwere Hand presste sich auf ihren Mund, dämpfte das jämmerliche Wimmern, als sie einfach hochgehoben wurde. Wie damals, als sie von Schreien, Feuer und Tod umgeben war. Die Erinnerung war nur dunkel – Nurai hatte _etwas_ getan, das wusste Megan noch, um den Schrecken von ihr fortzunehmen – und doch reichte sie, um Megan wie wild strampeln zu lassen, verzweifelt in die raue Handfläche beißend, um Mutter und Schwester zu wecken, die ihr helfen würden.

„Wirst du wohl…" Ein ungehaltenes Knurren, das sie ganz und gar nicht beruhigen konnte. Schon gar nicht, als die Tür sich leise knarrend öffnete und wieder schloss, sie einen kühlen Luftzug spüren konnte, als sie den Gang entlang getragen wurde.

Megans Gedanken überschlugen sich, sie biss fest die Zähne aufeinander, um nicht zu weinen, um der Panik nicht nachzugeben, die sie einhüllte wie ein dunkles Tuch. Im schwachen Licht konnte sie das zerfurchte Gesicht eines alten Mannes erkennen. Einer von Harrys Lehrern, einer vom Orden… _kein Werwolf_.

Aber wohl auch kein Freund, wenn er sie mitten in der Nacht verschleppte.

Megan nahm alle Willenskraft zusammen, gab es auf, sich zu wehren, machte sich ganz schwer und wartete auf eine winzige Unaufmerksamkeit des Mannes.

Die er ihr tatsächlich gönnte.

Der unbarmherzige Griff lockerte sich, ein wenig nur, doch es reichte, dass Megan ihre Zähne in den vernarbten Handrücken schlagen und zubeißen konnte.

„Du verdammte kleine Göre!"

Megan schlug hart mit beiden Knien auf dem Boden auf, als sie abrupt losgelassen wurde, schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf, um den Schwindel zu vertreiben, rannte los.

„_Petrificus totalus!_"

Und wurde so jäh aufgehalten, dass sie der Länge nach hinschlug, als ihre Beine den Dienst versagten. Heiße Tränen der Hilflosigkeit und des Schmerzes brannten in ihren Augen, als sie erneut hochgehoben wurde. Keinen einzigen Finger konnte sie rühren, nicht einmal schreien konnte sie, nur unterdrückt schluchzen und dem zerstörten Gesicht wütende Blicke zuwerfen.

„Den Hintern sollte man dir versohlen", brummte der alte Mann (Moody – Harry hatte ihn Mad Eye Moody genannt…), während er sie unbeirrt durch die verlassenen Gänge trug.

Er klopfte kurz und knapp an eine Tür, hinter der hitzig diskutiert wurde und trat ein.

„… ich denke, dass dem Minister sehr daran gelegen ist, mit mir zu sprechen…"

„… du bist doch vollkommen wahnsinnig! Du kannst doch nicht verlangen, dass ich –"

„Hier ist das kleine Biest."

Megan schnappte nach Luft, als sie recht unsanft auf einem Schreibtisch abgeladen wurde und das überraschte Gesicht Minerva McGonagalls über ihr auftauchte. Ebenfalls keine Freundin, wenn sie sich an Dracos abfällige Kommentare erinnerte, auch wenn die Augen hinter der Brille gütig und sanft schienen.

„Was hast du mit dem armen Kind gemacht, Alastor? Sie ist ja völlig verschreckt!" Minerva sah tadelnd auf den Mann, der sich schnaubend auf einem Stuhl niederließ und sich die verletzte Hand rieb.

„Hat mich gebissen", knurrte er. „Ganz hinterrücks."

„Kein guter Anfang", murmelte Minerva, sah wieder lächelnd auf Megan herab, die misstrauisch die Stirn krauste; da war etwas Lauerndes in den dunklen Augen, etwas, das ihr nicht gefiel. „_Finite_."

Megan richtete sich langsam auf, als ihr Körper wieder gehorchte und ihre Glieder nicht mehr starr wie straff gespannte Seile waren. Wachsam sah sie in die Runde; in Moodys mürrisches Gesicht, so furchtbar verwachsen, dass es sie auch bei hellem Tageslicht zu Tode erschreckt hätte. Sie betrachtete Minervas Lächeln und das Misstrauen wuchs, etwas daran war nicht echt, Härte schimmerte durch die Güte hindurch. Und schließlich sah sie den anderen Mann an, Lupin, in dessen Augen beißende Schuld und Qual standen.

„Megan…" Minervas Stimme riss Megan aus ihrer Betrachtung, das Lächeln war verschwunden, hatte der Stahlhärte gänzlich Platz gemacht. „Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, Megan."

Megan rutschte langsam vom Schreibtisch, sie kam sich vor wie ein gefangenes Tier – mehr noch, als Moody drohend den Zauberstab hob, als sie einen Schritt zur Tür machte. Aber vielleicht konnte sie es dennoch schaffen, zu Draco und Harry laufen, sich bei ihnen verstecken, sich von ihnen beschützen lassen…

„Draco braucht deine Hilfe, Megan. Er hat etwas sehr, sehr Dummes getan."

Megan, schon zur Flucht bereit, erstarrte als wäre sie erneut verhext worden. Ihre Lippen waren so taub, dass sie kein Wort hervorbrachten, sich nur stumm bewegten, wie bei einem Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

Sie sah wie hypnotisiert zu Minerva, die gebieterisch eine Hand hob, als irgendwo ein Stuhl krachend zu Boden schlug und eine wütende Stimme etwas rief, das Megans Verstand nicht erreichte.

„Draco…?", wisperte Megan schließlich, schluckte mühsam an dem harten Klumpen, der in ihrer Kehle feststeckte. „W-was ist mit ihm?"

Minervas Stimme war wie ein dunkler Sog, der Megan mit sich fortrug, sie in eine Welt katapultierte, wo oben unten und schwarz weiß war:

„Er hat Harry von hier fortgebracht, zum Dunklen Lord. Er wusste nicht, wie groß die Gefahr ist. Er braucht dringend Hilfe, Megan, er und auch Harry und uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit…"

Die Worte wirbelten in Megans Verstand umher wie Blätter im Wind. Draco war fort, war mit Harry fort, beim Dunklen Lord. Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Draco würde niemals–

„Er hat es aber getan", widersprach Minerva kühl und Megan wurde klar, dass sie die Worte laut gesagt hatte.

Ihre Beine zitterten so erbärmlich, dass sie sich an das warme Holz der Tür pressen musste, um nicht zusammenzubrechen. Augen schreckensweit auf Minerva gerichtet, die langsam auf sie zukam, eine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Megan zuckte zusammen wie unter einem Schlag, als sie sanft an der Wange berührt wurde. Diese Sanftheit ließ sich nicht mit der Härte in Minervas Augen vereinbaren.

„Wir müssen sie befreien, Megan. Und wir brauchen dafür Hilfe. Wir brauchen mächtige Verbündete, verstehst du?"

Minervas Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, betörend und die Worte klangen vollkommen richtig; so wahr, dass Megan nur wie hypnotisiert nicken konnte, gefangen war von diesen Augen, die bis in ihre Seele zu sehen schienen.

„Du hast uns von dieser Hexe erzählt, erinnerst du dich, Megan? Von dieser Hexe und ihren Werwölfen…"

Wieder nickte Megan wie betäubt, sah Nurais Gesicht vor sich, wettergegerbt und faltig, die hellen Augen stechend in ihrer Intensität. Nurai… Nurai würde helfen, würde Draco befreien, der Harry zum Dunklen Lord gebracht hatte…

Draco, der… es wollte einfach nicht zusammenpassen. Megan wusste einfach, dass Draco Harry niemals so verraten hätte. Dass er _sie_ niemals so verraten, sie verlassen hätte.

„Warum? Warum hat Draco das gemacht?" Megans Zunge schlug schwerfällig an, als hätte sie das Sprechen gerade erst gelernt, der Schwindel in ihrem Kopf nahm zu, so wie das Leuchten in Minervas Augen.

„Er dachte, er könnte seine Eltern retten. Doch jetzt ist er selbst ein Gefangener. Er wird sterben, Megan."

Blanke Angst, klar und schneidend, schlug über Megan zusammen, ließ sie nach Luft ringen und plötzlich war ihr das Warum völlig gleichgültig. Nur dieser eine Satz hatte noch Bedeutung.

_Draco wird sterben._

„Hilfst du uns, Megan?"

_Sterben._

„Führst du uns in diesen Wald, Megan?"

_Sterben. Sterben. Sterben._

„Ja…"

Megan schauderte, als Minerva plötzlich lächelte, die Augen glimmend vor Zufriedenheit, und jene seltsame Taubheit plötzlich von ihr abfiel, kaum, dass die Frau sich von ihr abwandte, einen der Männer ansah, den, der so unglücklich aussah.

„Ihr reist noch heute ab."

ooOoo

Harry fragte sich, warum es so verflucht kalt war, so kalt, dass er unkontrolliert zitterte und rückwärts rutschte, nach der vertrauten Wärme Dracos suchend. Doch statt eines weichen Körpers fand er nur das Ende des Bettes und mehr von dieser feuchten Eisigkeit.

Schlaftrunken blinzelte Harry, starrte verständnislos auf kahle Steinwände und Gitterstäbe, die so gar nichts mit Dracos karg eingerichtetem Zimmer gemein hatten. Dann krümmte Harry sich unter der Wucht der Erinnerung. Ganz plötzlich war es wieder da, dieses verfluchte Wissen, was geschehen war, was Draco getan hatte.

Was er selbst getan hatte.

Harry schloss die Augen, verschloss sie vor der bitteren Realität, vor Draco, den er nicht ansehen wollte. Alles, nur nicht das. Noch immer schmerzten seine Fingerknöchel, noch immer glaubte er das Knirschen zu hören, mit dem Dracos spitze Nase brach. Harry machte sich ganz klein, versuchte, sich an diesen Zorn zu erinnern, der ihn blind und taub hatte sein lassen, doch dieses dunkle Wesen schien zu schlummern – und ließ seinem schlechten Gewissen freie Hand, über ihn zu richten.

_Er hat mich verraten._ _Er hat mich die ganze Zeit belogen. Er hat uns in diese absolut beschissene Situation gebracht!_

Harry rief sich Dracos Vergehen wieder und wieder ins Gedächtnis, wiederholte sie wie ein verzweifeltes Gebet, dennoch kehrte die Wut nicht zurück. Da war nur Sehnsucht, Bedauern – und die Furcht, aufzublicken, wirklich zu sehen, was er angerichtet hatte. Furcht davor, dass Draco ihm ansehen würde, was er empfand.

Schon in der Nacht hatte Harry sich und seinen gerechten Zorn selbst verraten. Weil er _gehört_ hatte, wie sehr Draco fror, weil er das leise Klappern der Zähne, das erbärmliche Schniefen, das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen nicht hatte ertragen können.

Die Decke war ein Kompromiss gewesen. Ein fauler Kompromiss, hätte Harry Draco doch viel lieber neben sich gespürt, sicher und warm, wäre da nicht sein Stolz gewesen, der vehement protestiert hatte.

Stolz, in den er sich jetzt auch flüchtete.

Aber war es wirklich nur Dracos Schuld gewesen? War Harry ihm nicht blind in diese Falle getappt? Wenn er ihm nicht so schnell vertraut, alle Bedenken beiseite geschoben hätte. Wenn er sich nicht wie ein verknallter Trottel aufgeführt hätte. Wenn Draco ihm doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt und nicht ständig in Rätseln gesprochen hätte. Wenn. Wenn. _Wenn_!

Wenn doch nicht nur alles eine Lüge gewesen wäre, die jetzt an Harry fraß wie bösartige Säure.

Harry war glücklich gewesen. Wirklich glücklich. Und es tat weh, zu erkennen, dass diese Augenblicke nicht mehr als Illusion waren, ein Hirngespinst aus Lügen, von dem Harry sich nur zu gern hatte einlullen lassen. Draco war wie Licht, das in Harrys Seele eindrang, diese dunklen Schatten in seinem Innersten zurückwarf. Schatten, die Voldemort ihm vielleicht einst mit diesem Fluch eingepflanzt hatte, die ihn selbst erschreckten.

Diese Dunkelheit, die ihn letzte Nacht rücksichtslos hatte zuschlagen lassen.

Für die er sich jetzt so entsetzlich schämte, dass er drauf und dran war, seinen Stolz einfach hinunterzuschlucken. Das Bett knarrte leise, als Harry sich aufrichtete, tief Luft holte, um Draco zu sagen…

Was eigentlich?

_Hör mal, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so verprügelt habe. Können wir das Ganze nicht vergessen und einfach von vorn beginnen?_

Wohl kaum.

Das Geräusch von Stahl, der über Stein schrammte, schreckte Harry auf. Jemand betrat ihre Zelle. Und einen Wimpernschlag später, war Harry auch schon auf den Füßen, bereit, sich _(Draco)_ mit bloßen Händen zu verteidigen.

Im dämmrigen Licht der Fackel konnte Harry kaum mehr als die große Silhouette des Mannes erkennen, der mit erhobenem Zauberstab in der geöffneten Tür stand, ihn beobachtete, lächelnd schimmernd weiße Zähne zeigte, bevor er eine einladende Handbewegung machte.

„Draco."

Für einen Moment waren alle Vorwürfe vergessen. Purer Instinkt ließ Harry handeln und dieser Instinkt diktierte ihm, Draco unter keinen Umständen aus den Augen zu lassen. Mit einem Schritt stand er zwischen dem bedrohlichen Fremden und Draco, der sich tatsächlich anschickte, dem Befehl ohne Protest zu folgen.

„Nein."

Mehr brachte Harry nicht heraus. Er war sich Dracos Blicke nur zu bewusst, schienen sie doch auf seiner Haut zu brennen. Er war sich bewusst, dass er wohl kein Recht hatte, sich als großer Beschützer aufzuspielen. Er war sich bewusst, dass er sich gerade vollkommen lächerlich machte.

Und doch konnte er nicht anders. Er konnte Draco nicht einfach gehen lassen, mit diesem Todesser. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, ihn vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen. Diese Furcht war es, die selbst Harrys Stolz besiegte, ihn blind und panisch agieren ließ.

„Harry…"

Dracos Finger auf seiner Schulter waren so kalt, dass Harry es selbst durch sein Hemd spüren konnte. Doch das war es nicht, was ihn schaudern ließ – es war Dracos Stimme, ganz dicht an seinem Ohr:

„Ich habe keine Wahl. Ich muss gehen."

„Nein! Sie können dich nicht zwingen!"

Sturheit, in ihrer reinsten Form, ließ Harry wild den Kopf schütteln, nach Draco greifen, dessen schmaler Körper unmerklich zitterte und Harrys Entschlossenheit, ihn nicht gehen zu lassen, nur schürte.

„Natürlich können sie mich zwingen", flüsterte Draco eindringlich; er stand so nah, dass Harry trotz des diffusen Lichts die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen erkennen konnte, und die Blutspuren im blassen Gesicht. „Ich… mir wird schon nichts passieren…"

Harry presste die Lippen zusammen, angesichts dieser offensichtlichen Lüge, zumal Dracos Stimme so verräterisch bebte, dass Harry seinen Griff um Dracos Arm nur noch verstärkte.

„Klar, bei denen bist du in den besten Händen!", zischte er wütend, und dann lauter, herausfordernd: „Wir gehen zusammen!"

Für einen Moment schien es, als würde der Todesser eine Antwort verweigern, diese lächerliche Forderung einfach ignorieren. Dann lachte er, leise, heiser und keineswegs amüsiert.

„Du bist nicht unbedingt in der Lage, Bedingungen zu stellen, Potter. Außerdem sieht es nicht so aus, als wäre Draco bei dir besonders gut aufgehoben."

Lumos blitzte jäh auf, blendete Harry für eine Sekunde, bevor er seinen netten kleinen Wutausbruch der letzten Nacht bei voller Beleuchtung betrachten durfte.

Es war nicht nur der Schlafmangel, der Draco dunkle Augenringe beschert hatte.

Zähne zusammengebissen, sah Harry den Todesser an und schüttelte wieder den Kopf, nur, um einen Sekundenbruchteil später von den Füßen gerissen zu werden und rücklings auf den Boden zu krachen. Die Wucht des Aufpralls presste ihm alle Luft aus den Lungen, ließ ihn für unendlich lange Momente glauben, zu ersticken.

Und es zeigte ihm, wie hilflos er wirklich war.

Wut, Schmerz und Machtlosigkeit trieben ihm heiße Tränen in die Augen, als er keuchend zu Draco sah, der unentschlossen einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte.

„Genug der Spielchen, Draco. Komm jetzt mit!", befahl der Todesser ungeduldig, packte Draco hart am Arm und zerrte ihn aus der Zelle hinaus.

Das metallische Knirschen, mit dem die Tür verschlossen wurde, trieb Harry trotz der pochenden Schmerzen in seinem Rücken erneut auf die Beine. Mit zwei Schritten war er an den Gittern, umklammerte die Stäbe, Draco nicht aus den Augen lassend, der neben dem Todesser herging, Kopf ergeben gesenkt. Keine Spur mehr der arrogante Slytherin, der Harry einst in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte.

Und jede Faser in Harry verlangte mehr denn je danach, ihn nicht allein zu lassen.

Mit aller Kraft klammerte Harry sich an den Gittern fest, wollte einfach nicht wahr haben, dass die Todesser sie spielen konnten wie Schachfiguren, dass sie deren Willen vollkommen ausgeliefert waren.

Dass man sie kaltlächelnd trennen konnte. Für immer vielleicht.

Harry wurde ein letzter Blick aus aufgerissenen, grauen Augen zuteil, als Draco sich nach ihm umsah, einen Herzschlag lang, bevor er hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwand. Und dieser Blick, dieser letzte Blick voller Angst, zeriss Harry das Herz in der Brust. Jetzt hätte er Draco nur zu gern alles verziehen, jedes Wort, jeden Schlag zurückgenommen. Jetzt –

„Ergreifend, Potter. Und so unglaublich dumm, dass mir die Worte fehlen."

Harrys Verstand setzte aus, weigerte sich, diese Stimme zu hören, die er nur zu genau kannte. Er stieß sich so schnell von der Zellentür ab, als wäre sie jäh glühend heiß, stolperte keuchend rückwärts, als Snape sich aus der Dunkelheit schälte wie ein schwarzes Insekt aus einem Kokon.

„Der Dunkle Lord müsste noch nicht einmal in Ihre Gedanken eindringen, um zu wissen, was Sie für Draco empfinden. "

Harry weigerte sich noch immer, die Worte zu begreifen, Snape als real anzusehen. Das konnte nicht sein. So viel Pech durfte er einfach nicht haben. Das Schicksal hatte es wirklich auf ihn abgesehen, wenn es ihn eingesperrt und wehrlos Snape gegenüberstellte, dessen Untergang er sich doch viele Male genüsslich vorgestellt hatte. Harry hatte Rache gewollt – und jetzt bekam er wieder einmal nichts weiter als beißenden Spott und das heiße Gefühl des Versagens.

„Sind Sie jetzt etwa schockiert, Snape?", presste Harry mühsam hervor, am ganzen Leib zitternd, von dem Wunsch besessen, keine Schwäche zu zeigen.

Dennoch, die Erinnerung ließ jene Dunkelheit in Harry beinahe erwachen. Er konnte sie spüren, wie sie sich in ihm wand, wie ein großes, tödliches Tier, das ferne Beute witterte und sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob es sich lohnte zuzuschlagen.

Diese Erinnerung, so klar, als würde Harry noch einmal oben auf dem Astronomieturm stehen. Als würde er noch einmal Snapes schneeweißes, verzerrtes Gesicht sehen, Dumbledores Flehen hören, bevor grünes Licht dessen Leben auslöschte.

Dennoch waren da noch immer angstvolle graue Augen, die jene Bilder überschatteten, Harrys Rache klein und nichtig scheinen ließen.

Wie schnell sich doch die Prioritäten ändern konnten.

„Nicht doch, Potter. Ich hätte es mir denken können. Denn wie sagt man so schön? Was sich liebt, das neckt sich", erklärte Snape in Plauderton und lächelte so herablassend, dass Harrys Blut kochte und etwas in seinem Kopf laut und deutlich _Pling _machte. Harry flog regelrecht auf die Gitter zu, als hätte er tatsächlich eine Chance, sie durch bloße Kraft zu überwinden.

„Mörder!", zischte er, außer sich vor unhaltbaren Zorn. „Sie sind nur ein verdammter, feiger Mörder! Wagen Sie es ja nicht, sich darüber lustig zu machen!"

Harrys Welt, in grelles rot getaucht, verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Snape schwieg, regte keinen Muskel, um die Beleidigung zu sühnen, in diese verfluchte Zelle zu kommen und Harry die Chance auf Rache zu geben. Weder das leise Seufzen, mit dem Snape sich müde über die Augen rieb, noch der fast bedauernde Blick, den er ihm zuwarf, half, Harrys Blut abzukühlen.

„Noch immer der gleiche Heißsporn, der angreift, ohne zu denken", murmelte Snape, trat einen Schritt vor, Zauberstab erhoben und Harry spannte sich kampfbereit an.

Doch Snape beachtete ihn gar nicht, deutete auf eine Stelle hinter Harry, flüsterte Worte, die Harry in seinem Zornrausch nicht verstand. Aber dass er noch immer stand, Gitterstäbe erwürgend, irritierte ihn doch ein klein wenig.

„Was soll das? Lassen Sie mich raus und wir tragen es endlich aus!"

Snape warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu, verzog Mund und Nase, als würde er etwas außergewöhnlich Übles riechen und wandte sich mit einem Augenrollen dem Eimer zu, der stinkend und verklebt in der finstersten Ecke der Zelle stand.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie bis zehn zählen, um sich zu beruhigen. Ich hörte, dass das manchmal helfen soll."

„Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen! Ich will Sie bluten sehen, verdammter Bastard! Was stehen Sie hier eigentlich noch rum, während die Todesser mit Draco wer weiß was anstellen? So feige können nicht mal Sie sein!" Harry spuckte Gift und Galle, provozierte verzweifelt, ohne nachzudenken, ohne zu merken, dass mehr die helle Sorge um Draco aus ihm sprach, denn gerechter Zorn. Er fühlte sich Snape gegenüber schwächer den je. Vor allem, als der Mann ihn tadelnd ansah wie ein ungezogenes Kind.

„Der Dunkle Lord braucht Draco lebend – zumindest noch für eine Weile. Und es wird eine längere Weile, wenn Sie endlich aufhören würden, sich wie ein balzender Platzhirsch aufzuführen, sobald jemand in Dracos Nähe kommt, Potter!"

Nun zeichnete echte Wut Snapes Züge, verzerrte sie zur Grimasse, als er näher kam, allerdings nicht so nahe, dass Harry ihn durch die Gitter erreichen konnte.

„Sie geben dem Dunklen Lord alle Ihre Karten in die Hand, ohne auch nur zu versuchen, zu bluffen, Sie dummer, kleiner Idiot! Genau das wird Draco das Leben kosten! Und Sie vielleicht Ihre –" Snape brach ab, presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen, als hätte er schon zuviel verraten.

Und das Blatt wendete sich.

Jenes Etwas in Harry witterte Snapes Unsicherheit, als der Mann noch einen Schritt näher trat, übernahm die Kontrolle, ließ sein Herz langsamer schlagen, schärfte seine Sinne. Und Harry gab sich dieser beruhigenden Dunkelheit hin, atmete aus, gelassen, sah die Welt überdeutlich und klar, die scharfen Konturen Snapes, den feinen Schweißfilm auf der hohen Stirn, das unmerkliche Zittern der langen Finger, das sich auf den Zauberstab übertrug, der jetzt auf ihn gerichtet war.

Nur noch wenige Zoll waren vonnöten…

„Das muss doch wie ein Fest für Sie sein, Snape", flüsterte Harry, jede Faser seines Körpers angespannt und graue Augen verdrängend, die ihm diese überlegende Ruhe wieder nehmen konnten. „Jetzt können Sie sich ganz ausführlich und unbeobachtet rächen, durch mich, an meinem Vater…"

In Snapes Augen flackerte es verräterisch und Harry bleckte grinsend die Zähne, wähnte sich seinem Ziel schon ganz nahe. Fast konnte er ihn spüren, Snapes Zauberstab in seinen Händen. Fast konnte er es sehen, dieses grüne Licht, das alles Leben aus ihm herauspressen würde.

Hass brandete durch Harrys Körper wie eine Flut, unaufhaltsam und zerstörerisch. Der kleine Unterschied, der den Fluch diesmal gelingen lassen würde. Harry hatte es nie verstanden.

Bis jetzt.

„Ich weiß, was mein Vater getan hat, wie er Sie lächerlich gemacht hat, vor der ganzen Schule. Kein Wunder, dass Sie mich hassen… und jetzt bin ich hier, unbewaffnet, vollkommen hilflos, ausgeliefert…"

Snapes Gesicht war so weiß, als wäre kein einziger Tropfen Blut mehr in seinem Körper, als er den letzten Schritt tat, den letzten Schritt, der noch nötig war, der Harry triumphierend keuchen ließ.

„Merlin hilf uns allen, der Dunkle Lord hat Recht…"

Harry wähnte sich dem ersehnten Ziel so nahe, dass er die Worte kaum hörte. Er hatte nur Augen für den Zauberstab, griff danach – und schrie, voller Frustration, als er am Kragen gepackt, gegen die Gitter gezogen wurde, sich keinen Zoll mehr bewegen konnte.

Snapes Blässe war einem ungesunden Gelb gewichen, als er die Spitze des Stabes an die Schläfe führte.

„Ich hasse Ihren Vater nicht, Potter. Ich habe ihn niemals gehasst." Snape würgte regelrecht an den Silben, starrte Harry an, der verzweifelt zappelte, fauchte und spuckte wie ein gefangenes Tier.

Wie jene Kreatur in ihm, die seine Seele grade in Stücke riss.

Die Spitze des Zauberstabes presste sich gegen Harrys Stirn…

„_Legilimens!_"

Und stürzte ihn in eine andere Welt, eine andere Zeit, ins Chaos.

ooOoo

Die Sonne schickte ihre ersten blutroten Strahlen über die schlafende Landschaft, als Megan durch das große Tor trat, neben sich jenen Mann, der sich mit gezwungenem Lächeln als Remus vorgestellt hatte.

Noch immer wähnte Megan sich in einem schlechten Traum. Draco war fort, mit Harry, den er verraten hatte – wenn die Frau die Wahrheit sagte…

Jetzt zweifelte Megan wieder an den Worten. Ihr wollte einfach kein Grund einfallen, warum Draco so etwas tun sollte. Warum Draco so dumm sein sollte, zu glauben, dadurch seine Eltern zu retten. Und es ging so schnell, alles ging so wahnsinnig schnell, dass Megan kaum wusste, wie ihr geschah.

Sie hatte sich nicht einmal von Mutter und Schwester verabschieden können. Minerva McGonagall hatte nur gelächelt, jenes beunruhigend falsche Lächeln, und gesagt, dass sie sich darum kümmern würde.

Megan war sich da nicht so sicher.

Sie alle hatten es alle so eilig, dass es ihr Misstrauen nur noch schürte. Sie glaubte fast, die Lüge schmecken zu können, die sich hinter den angeblichen Wahrheiten verbarg. Kaum fassbar, wie ein Scherenschnitt.

Der Mann, Remus, schwieg. Er schwieg verbissen, ging vornübergebeugt, als müsse er gegen starken Wind ankämpfen, dabei wehte kaum ein Lüftchen. Er lief einfach geradeaus, ohne erkennbares Ziel und viel zu schnell – Megan musste fast rennen, um mitzuhalten.

Und die ganze Zeit brannten ihr eine Frage beinahe Löcher in die Zunge, bis sie sie keuchend ausspuckte:

„Hat Draco das wirklich getan? Freiwillig?"

Megan hoffte, dass Remus verneinen würde, dass es sich als Missverständnis herausstellen würde, dass Draco vielleicht unter einem Zauber gestanden hätte – jede Erklärung war Megan recht, solange sie nur Dracos Unschuld bewies.

Remus zuckte zusammen, als hätte er ihre Anwesenheit längst vergessen. Dann blickten hellbraune Augen auf sie herab, traurig und voller Selbsthass.

„Ja."

Ein einziges Wort und doch reichte es, Megans Welt zu kleinen Scherben zerschellen zu lassen. Sie sah Draco vor sich, wie er sie anlächelte, jene sparsam dosierten Lächeln, die umso kostbarer waren. Sie sah ihn vor sich, wie er Harry anblickte, in scheinbar unbeobachteten Momenten… da waren seine Augen voller Licht gewesen, das Megans Herz krampfhaft zusammengepresst hatte. Doch in manchen Momenten war da noch etwas anderes gewesen, Angst und Zweifel und der gleiche Selbsthass, der Remus' Augen jetzt dunkler färbte.

„Er hat es getan, weil er den falschen Leuten vertraut hat. Draco hat gedacht, es wäre das Richtige, dass er nur so das Leben seiner Eltern schützen kann."

Megan nickte. Sie verstand. Sie _wollte_ es verstehen! Man hatte Draco hereingelegt. Draco hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Fehler konnte man wieder gut machen. Fehler konnten verziehen werden.

Später.

Jetzt mussten sie erst Hilfe holen.

Nurai würde helfen, eine Lösung finden und Harry würde Draco bis dahin beschützen, ganz bestimmt.

Megan spürte, wie der Knoten sich löste, der ihr das Atmen schwer gemacht hatte. Sie lächelte den Mann zögerlich an, der vielleicht ein Freund war und klammerte sich an die Zuversicht, die sie warm und tröstlich durchflutete.

„Wir suchen Nurai und Ignis und retten die beiden", erklärte sie entschlossen, lief schneller, von Euphorie beflügelt, drehte sich um die eigene Achse, um Remus anzusehen, der zweifelnd den Kopf schief legte.

„Und wie sollen wir diese Nurai finden?"

Megan strahlte, zuckte die Schultern und erinnerte sich an Nurais Versprechen.

„Der Wald wird mich finden, wann immer ich Hilfe brauche. Und jetzt brauche ich sie ganz dringend", erklärte sie überlegen, wandte sich um – als die Hoffnung sie mit einem Schlag verließ.

Da war noch eine weitere Erinnerung…

Nurai hatte vom Hosghaj erzählt und davon, dass Harry es brechen lassen könnte. Oh, und sie und Ignis schienen so überzeugt davon zu sein, dass es geschehen würde. Was, wenn Dracos Fehler nicht so leicht zu verzeihen war? Wenn er tödlich war?

Megan war jetzt wirklich danach, zu rennen. Die Furcht, dass einem ihrer Freunde etwas geschehen könnte, trieb sie mehr an, als jede Hoffnung.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen", flüsterte sie, betrachtete den Himmel, erwartete fast, Risse zu sehen, die das aufkeimende Blau zerteilten. Sie zweifelte keine Sekunde lang an Nurais Worten, oder an Ignis' Prophezeiung, dass das Hosghaj brechen würde. Die Zeit zerrann ihnen zwischen den Fingern wie Sand.

„Warum… Megan, was ist los?"

Der Mann griff nach ihr, zu schnell, als dass sie sich der Berührung hätte entziehen können. Megan ergab sich, überwand sich, einen beinahe Fremden zu vertrauen, für Draco und Harry, ergriff die zerschlissenen Robenärmel, schob und zerrte Remus weiter vorwärts.

Und erzählte ihm alles, was sie dem Orden bisher verschwiegen hatte.

ooOoo

Harry schlug um sich, kaum, dass er spürte, dass er frei war. Und blinzelte, vollkommen desorientiert, weil die Zelle verschwunden war, weil Snape verschwunden war. Statt in verhasste dunkle Augen starrte Harry auf einen breiten Rücken, auf dunkles, zerzaustes Haar, das seinem verdammt ähnlich war. Der Fremde war nicht fremd, sondern so seltsam vertraut, dass Harrys Mund jäh staubtrocken wurde und sein Herz ins Stolpern geriet.

Wie immer, wenn er seinen Vater sah. Auch wenn es nur in Erinnerungen geschah.

Womit er bei der berechtigten Frage war, warum James Potter in einer von Snapes Erinnerungen _lächelte_, als er sich umdrehte. Warum er eine Hand nach Snape ausstreckte, fast entschuldigend.

„Du weißt, dass ich gehen muss."

„Natürlich. Ich halte dich auch nicht auf."

_Nein._

Harry schloss die Augen. Das konnte nicht sein. Das _durfte_ einfach nicht sein! Snape hatte ihn mit einem Zauber belegt, er narrte einfach nur Harrys Verstand, wollte ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben.

„Severus… bitte…"

_Nein. Nein. Neinneinnein!_

„Was verlangst du noch? Dass ich dich freudestrahlend zum Nachwuchs beglückwünsche und deiner Frau schöne Grüße ausrichte?"

_Ein Traum. Das ist nur ein Traum. Ein sehr schlimmer Traum. Eine Illusion!_

„Du weißt, dass es anders nicht sein kann, dass uns nur…"

„Ein paar lausige Stunden bleiben, wann immer du dich wegschleichen kannst!"

Jedes Wort brannte sich in Harry ein. Er leugnete noch immer, redete sich ein, dass Snape ein Spiel mit ihm trieb – doch er kannte jene silbrigen Schlieren, kannte Erinnerungen, die nicht die seinen waren.

Und er wusste, dass dies hier keine Lüge war.

Dass jenes besänftigende Flüstern hinter ihm, tatsächlich von James kam, dass es tatsächlich Severus Snape war, der sich anhörte wie eine eifersüchtige Geliebte.

Harry schmeckte Galle, schluckte krampfhaft und konnte es dennoch nicht glauben.

Nicht, bevor er es mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte.

Oh, aber es war so schwer, sich zu bewegen. Harrys Muskeln schienen aus Blei zu sein, als er sich langsam umwandte, sich zwang, die Augen zu öffnen. Snape zu sehen, unverkennbar Snape, mit Hakennase, strähnigem Haar und wachsbleicher Haut, der zuließ, dass James ihn auf die schmalen Lippen küsste.

„_NEIN!"_

Harry schrie, als er diesen Verrat sah, wollte sich dazwischen werfen, ungeschehen machen, was schon längst geschehen war.

„_Du liebst Lily, hörst du! Du liebst meine Mutter!"_

Doch James Wispern, während er Snape in den Armen hielt, degradierte alles, was Harry je gewusst hatte, zu Lügen. Die Wahrheit war in James' Augen, die voller Licht waren, das gleiche Licht, das auch in Harry entbrannte, wann immer Draco in der Nähe war.

„Wir werden uns bald wiedersehen, ich verspreche es dir. Noch diese Woche…"

„Versprich nichts, was du nicht halten kannst", schnappte Snape, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten, sich von James zu lösen. „Du wirst kommen, wenn dir eine glaubhafte Ausrede eingefallen ist. Wie immer." Die Worte klangen nicht so scharf, wie sie wohl beabsichtigt waren, weil Snape seine Stirn seufzend gegen James' lehnte, seine blassen Finger dunkles Haar durchpflügten. „Und ich werde hier sein. Auch wie immer."

„Es tut mir Leid, Severus. Ich wünschte… ich wünschte, ich könnte es ändern. Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen…"

Wieder Küsse, die Harry die Beine wegschlugen, mehr Zärtlichkeiten, die ihn auf die Knie zwangen, die er nicht sehen wollte und doch nicht übersehen konnte.

Sie hatten alle getäuscht. Alle waren so blind gewesen. Niemand hatte es gesehen.

Diese alles verzehrende Liebe, die Harry nur zu gut kannte, für die er alles geopfert und verraten hatte.

So wie James.

In Harry breitete sich tödliche Kälte aus, als etwas in ihm zerbrach. Etwas, von dem er gezehrt hatte, all die Jahre. Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass seine Eltern sich wahrhaft geliebt hatten, dass nur der Tod sie hatte trennen können.

Dass sie _ihn_ geliebt hatten.

_Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ändern. Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen…_

Seine Welt war niemals perfekt gewesen, sie glich vielmehr einem Kartenhaus, wackelig, ständig vom Einsturz bedroht. Nur dieser Glaube hatte es vor dem Zusammenbruch bewahrt.

Und jetzt stürzte es. Karte um Karte.

ooOoo

Draco stolperte neben dem Todesser her, die spärlich beleuchteten Gänge entlang, die endlos schienen und doch hoffentlich niemals endeten. Er kannte den Mann, Rabastan; er war immer in Bellatrix' Nähe, wie ein Schatten. Und er war ebenso tödlich wie Dracos Tante. Draco schluckte gegen diese Angst an, die ihn zerfraß, die ihn in blinder Panik davonstürzen lassen wollte. Zurück zu Harry.

Harry… dieser kleine Funken Hoffnung hatte sich zu einem Waldbrand entzündet, als Harry ihn nicht hatte gehen lassen wollen, als er echte Sorge in dessen Augen gesehen hatte. Jene Hoffnung war es, die Dracos Furcht nur noch weiter anfachte.

Sie würden alles erfahren. All das, was sie bis jetzt noch nicht wussten. Jede Begebenheit, jede Schwäche, jedes kleine Detail, würde Draco ihnen offenbaren.

Draco wusste es, er hatte Gefangene sterben sehen. Oft. Eine der Lektionen Bellatrix'. Er sollte lernen. Und er hatte gelernt. Er hatte gelernt, wie bereitwillig ein Mensch redete, wenn seine Knochen barsten, sein Blut den Boden tränkte…

Draco grub die Zähne in seine Unterlippe, als seine Kehle eng wurde, seine Augen brannten. Er starrte auf den unebenen Boden vor sich, zwang sich Schritt für Schritt vorwärts. Diese Art von Schwäche durfte er sich nicht erlauben. Nicht jetzt schon. Er würde noch genug davon zeigen.

Wenn er um sein Leben und später um seinen Tod betteln würde.

„Bleib stehen."

Draco gehorchte, blieb ihm doch keine andere Wahl. Kopf noch immer gesenkt, atmete er gegen die Grausen an und blinzelte, mehr verblüfft denn ängstlich, als ihm tatsächlich ein Zauberstab unter die Nase gehalten wurde.

Sollte es wirklich so einfach sein? Machten sie es ihm tatsächlich so leicht?

„Wenn ich dich so zu deinen Eltern bringe, stürmt Lucius direkt los und geht Potter an die Gurgel. Darüber wäre der Dunkle Lord vermutlich nicht sehr erbaut, also halt still. _Episkey!_"

Draco hatte grade noch genug Zeit, Luft zu holen, als scharfer, kalter Schmerz durch seine Nase schoß, die Knochen mit einem Knirschen neu gerichtet wurden. Keuchend taumelte er rückwärts, hob reflexartig beide Hände vors Gesicht, die Rabastan mit einem Schnauben beiseite wischte.

„Stillhalten, habe ich gesagt."

Draco wurde am Kragen gepackt, wurde gezwungen es auszuhalten, auch wenn das Schlimmste vorbei schien. Jetzt war kein Schmerz mehr zu spüren, nur das unangenehme Gefühl, als hätte er Vielsafttrank genommen, der sein Gesicht verformte.

„Das war's. Kein Grund, sich so anzustellen."

Rabastan ließ ihn los, bedachte Draco mit einem hochmütigen Blick, der treffender als Worte ausdrückte, wie wenig er von ihm hielt. Draco schluckte seinen Stolz schwerfällig hinunter, murmelte einen Dank, der mit unwilligem Knurren beantwortet wurde, bevor Rabastan ihn grob vorwärtsstieß.

Erst jetzt wurde Draco sich bewusst, welch kostbare Information er erhalten hatte, welche Last ihm von der Seele genommen war. Er war nicht auf dem Weg in die Folterkammer. Er würde seine Eltern wiedersehen, endlich. Keinen Augenblick zweifelte er daran – warum hätte Rabastan sich sonst die Mühe machen sollen, seine Verletzungen zu heilen? Harrys Zeichen der Wut waren ein Witz gegen das, was Voldemorts Leute mit ihm anstellen würden.

Rabastan sprach kein weiteres Wort, während er Draco durch die Gänge führte, an weiteren Zellen vorbei; die meisten leer, doch manchmal erhaschte Draco einen Blick auf verzweifelte Gesichter, blass und abgezehrt unter der Schicht, die wohl kaum nur Schmutz war. Er wandte sich schaudernd ab, wenn sich zitternde Hände durch die Gitter schoben, stumm flehend. Es rief ihm ins Gedächtnis, was in nicht allzu langer Zeit aus Harry und ihm werden würde.

Nein, er wollte nicht daran denken, wollte nicht der Panik verfallen, die ihn in ihren Klauen hatte, mit ihm spielte.

Draco fixierte Rabastans Rücken, ohne noch nach rechts und links zu sehen, bis sie sich einer Tür näherten; vermutlich eine alte Schlafkammer der früheren Kerkermeister, die jetzt ungenutzt war. Aus Voldemorts Verliesen gab es kein Entkommen.

Hinter dieser Tür wartete seine Eltern – und trotz aller Erleichterung, trotz aller Vorfreude, beschlich Draco Nervosität, die ihn gedankenlos nach Rabastans Arm greifen ließ.

„Wissen sie… das mit Harry?"

Rabastans Augen waren schmal und spöttisch und Dracos Mund wurde trocken, als der Mann ihn angrinste, knapp klopfte und die Tür öffnete.

„Ihr habt zwanzig Minuten."

Draco schauderte unwillkürlich, ballte die Fäuste und schluckte krampfhaft – als schlanke Arme ihn umschlangen, seine Nase an eine weiche, duftende Halsbeuge gedrückt wurde. Ein Geruch, pudrig und sanft, so unverkennbar mit seiner Mutter verknüpft, dass Draco sie erkannt hätte, selbst wenn er blind gewesen wäre.

Die Erleichterung rang ihm ein Schluchzen ab, sie war tatsächlich hier. Gleichzeitig brannten seine Wangen vor Scham, weil sie _es_ wusste und weil er sich so sehr davor fürchtete, sie anzusehen. Seinen Vater anzusehen.

Was würden sie sagen? Was denken? Würden sie ihn verachten? Für sein Versagen, für seine Schwäche? Draco war froh, dass er sich noch einen Moment in dieser Umarmung verstecken konnte, dass er sich für eine Sekunde noch halten lassen konnte wie ein Kind.

„Geht es dir gut, mein Sohn?"

Weiche Hände umfassten sein Gesicht, zwangen Draco, den Blick zu heben. Fast erschrak er, ob der dunklen Schatten unter den müden Augen seiner Mutter, der feinen Linien, die sich in ihre helle Haut gegraben hatten. Erst jetzt wurde er sich bewusst, wie zerbrechlich der Körper war, der ihn festhielt.

Jetzt war er Rabastan mehr als dankbar für dessen Voraussicht.

Draco konnte nur nicken und erstickt keuchen, als seine Mutter erneut ihn mit einer Kraft umarmte, die kaum in diesem zarten Leib stecken konnte, und die seine Rippen knirschen ließ.

„Mutter… mir geht es gut, wirklich…", flüsterte er unsicher, tätschelte ungeschickt den bebenden Rücken Narzissas, die er bisher nur ein einziges Mal hatte weinen sehen – in jener Nacht, als sein Vater nach Askaban gebracht worden war.

Und er war fast schon erschrocken, als er seines Vaters Arme um sich spürte, das trockene Schluchzen vernahm, das er einfach nicht mit dem Mann verbinden konnte, zu dem er all die Jahre aufgesehen hatte.

„Du… was hast du nur angestellt, Draco! Hättest du dich nicht einfach an den Plan halten können? Stattdessen bist du jetzt auch ein Gefangener und der Köder für Potters verfluchte Seele!"

Draco zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Waren das schon die befürchteten Vorwürfe? Nein, sein Vater klang verzweifelt, nicht, als würde er Draco als Schande empfinden.

„Es… es tut mir Leid… wirklich… ich wusste nicht, dass es eine Falle war."

„Das spielt doch jetzt keine Rolle mehr." Narzissa richtete sich auf, wischte sich fahrig mit dem Handrücken über die feuchten Augen und betrachtete Draco mit einer Liebe, die sein Herz von einer weiteren Last befreite. Was auch immer sie von alledem hielt, sie hasste ihn wenigstens nicht für das, was ihn mit Harry verband. „Jetzt müssen wir daran denken, dass du unbeschadet aus diesem Schlamassel hinauskommst. Wir haben einen neuen Plan und wir brauchen dich, damit er funktioniert."

„Was? Wovon redest du?" Draco blinzelte, entwand sich den Händen seiner Eltern, um sie ansehen zu können. Auch wenn ihm weder der bedauernde Ausdruck seiner Mutter noch der strenge Blick seines Vaters sonderlich gefiel.

„Du musst Potter dazu bringen, dass er diese lächerlichen Gefühle für dich vergisst", sagte Lucius in einem Ton, der ganz klar ein Befehl war. Ein Befehl, der Draco fassungslos taumeln ließ.

„Was?" In Dracos Ohren summte es plötzlich, er glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, er musste sich einfach verhört haben.

Da war Harry und diese winzigen Gesten, die Draco glauben machten, dass noch nicht alles verloren war.

Und jetzt sagte sein Vater ihm, dass er genau das wieder zerstören sollte, dass er es unwiderruflich vernichten sollte.

„Der Dunkle Lord wird dich töten lassen, um Potter zu treffen. Das wird er aber nicht tun, wenn Potter dich nicht mehr… liebt." Lucius verzog beim letzten Wort das Gesicht, als hätte er auf ein scharfes Pfefferkorn gebissen und Draco wusste plötzlich, dass sein Vater die Enttäuschung nur vor ihm verbarg.

Und dennoch… auch wenn er eine Schande war…

„Nein, das ist doch vollkommener Schwachsinn! Der Dunkle Lord wird uns so oder so töten, er – "

Lucius stand so plötzlich vor ihm, dass Draco kaum mehr Luft holen konnte, als er auch schon gepackt und unbeherrscht geschüttelt wurde.

„Das wird er nicht, wenn du nicht mehr Potters schwacher Punkt bist! Verstehst du nicht, Draco? Du wirst sterben, weil du bei dem Plan, ihn hierherzulocken, übers Ziel hinausgeschossen bist!"

„Lucius! Hör auf!"

Narzissa stand jäh zwischen ihnen, sodass Draco taumelte, sich an der Wand abstützen musste, um nicht zu fallen. Noch immer konnte er kaum glauben, dass ausgerechnet sein Vater so sehr die Beherrschung verlor, dass er ihn angriff. Nach Luft ringend sah er Lucius an, der sich schnaubend durch das lange Haar fuhr, der im Raum umherging wie ein gefangenes Raubtier, der ihn mit einer Zerrissenheit ansah, dass es Draco schmerzte.

„Nennst du das, es ihm schonend beibringen, Lucius?" Narzissa verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ließ Lucius nicht aus den Augen, der tief durchatmend sichtlich um seine Fassung kämpfte. „Als wenn Draco in den letzten Stunden nicht genug durchgemacht hätte! Und jetzt kommst du daher und führst dich auf wie ein vollkommen Verrückter!"

Lucius knurrte etwas Unverständliches, rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Augen, bevor er eine ungeduldige Geste in Dracos Richtung machte.

„Gut, bitte sehr, dann erkläre du es ihm, wenn du das soviel besser kannst!"

Draco konnte noch immer nichts weiter tun, als zu starren und sich zu fragen, was um Merlins Willen hier eigentlich los war.

„Ich werde ihn wenigstens nicht schütteln und anschreien!"

Seit Monaten hatte er seine Eltern nicht gesehen, er hatte sich immer voller Furcht gefragt, wie sie wohl reagieren würden, wüssten sie von Harry und ihm… dass sie von ihm verlangen würden, dass er Harrys Gefühle manipulierte, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Zumal er sich Harrys Gefühle für sich ganz und gar nicht mehr sicher war…

Die Situation war so grotesk, dass Draco zu seinem Entsetzen, hysterisches Gelächter spürte, das aus ihm herausbrechen wollte.

„Das solltest du aber, genauso wie du ihm klarmachen solltest, dass das mit Potter keine Zukunft hat! Potter wird sterben und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass nur er es ist, der stirbt und nicht mein Sohn, verdammt!"

Die ganze Zeit hatte Draco sich an die Aussicht geklammert, dass es richtig war, was er tat, dass sie alle lebend aus der Sache herauskommen würden. Nur deswegen hatte er es getan! Nur deswegen hatte er sich Harry nicht anvertraut! Doch Lucius' Worte zerschlugen alle Hoffnungen, so plötzlich, dass Draco für einen Moment Respekt und Loyalität vergaß, mit geballten Fäusten auf seinen Vater zuging.

„Harry wird nicht sterben." Draco zischte es fast, musste die Silben mühsam durch seine enge Kehle pressen. „Snape hat mir versprochen, dass ihm nichts passieren wird! Dass keinem von uns etwas passieren wird!"

Wie durch dichten, roten Nebel sah Draco, wie sein Vater die Augenbrauen hob und die Lippen verächtlich kräuselte.

„Es geht nicht länger darum, Potters Leben zu retten."

„Doch. Mir geht es genau darum!"

Draco wusste nicht, woher er die Dreistigkeit nahm, so mit Lucius zu sprechen, nach dessen Annerkennung er all die Jahre gegiert hatte. Wie sehr hatte er seinen Vater immer bewundert, hatte immer sein wollen wie er – nur um zu erkennen, dass er es niemals schaffen würde. Und jetzt bot er ihm offen die Stirn, hielt dem eisigen Blick stand, mit dem Lucius ihn betrachtete.

„Draco, setz dich und lass es dir erklären", schnitt Narzissas Stimme durch das angespannte Schweigen. Draco ließ zu, dass sie ihn zum Tisch führte, ihn auf einen der Stühle herabdrückte. Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber, nahm seine Hände, drückte sie, wie um Draco zu beruhigen.

„Es gibt eine Legende, Draco und der Dunkle Lord scheint daran zu glauben…"

Draco zwang sich, wirklich zuzuhören, ruhig und gelassen und nicht abwehrend den Kopf zu schütteln, alles zu leugnen, während er seiner Mutter lauschte, die von einem Mythos erzählte, der eher nach einem Märchen als nach der Wahrheit klang.

Ein schreckliches Märchen, in dem Harry entweder sterben musste, oder die Welt in den Abgrund riss.

Voldemort schien anscheinend überzeugt, dass Harry solche Macht innewohnte. Dass sein Schicksal unwiderruflich feststand. Draco jedoch _wollte_ es nicht glauben. Nicht Harry, der nicht einmal genug Hass aufbringen konnte, um eine Ratte durch Avada Kedavra zu töten. Nicht Harry, der sich zu gern selbst opfern würde, sollte es irgendwie nutzen.

Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!

Und wenn es doch so war? Was, wenn der Dunkle Lord nicht irrte?

„... der Dunkle Lord wird dich töten, Draco, es wird der letzte Schlag gegen Harry sein, der Tropfen, der das Fass überlaufen lässt."

Draco blinzelte, es war, als würde er aus einem Traum erwachen. Seine Mutter sah ihn an, eindringlich, fast bittend.

„Du musst dafür sorgen, dass Harrys Gefühle für dich erlischen. Du musst dafür sorgen, dass dieser Hass aus ihm herausbricht."

War alles andere beinahe unwirklich erschienen, so hatte dieser Satz eine schmerzhafte Klarheit, die Draco entsetzt zurückweichen ließ.

„Nein", hauchte er, blickte zu seinem Vater, wollte jetzt keine Absolution mehr, sondern nur die Gewissheit, dass er nicht _das_ von ihm verlangen würde.

Alles, aber nicht das.

Draco sprang auf, sah wild zwischen seiner Mutter und seinem Vater hin und her.

„Ihr denkt doch, dass es eine Legende ist!"

„Wir wissen, dass der Dunkle Lord es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen wird", antwortete Lucius tödlich ruhig. „Allerdings ist Snape grade bei ihm, um herauszufinden, ob vielleicht doch etwas Wahres an diesem Mythos dran ist."

„Snape? Snape ist bei Harry?" Dracos Magen fühlte sich an wie mit Steinen gefüllt. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie Harry sich fühlen musste, Snapes Hohn ausgeliefert, ohne die Möglichkeit, es ihm heimzuzahlen.

„Er wird Potter kein Haar krümmen, keine Sorge", spie Lucius verächtlich aus. „Potter wird dennoch sterben, aber du wirst nicht der Schlüssel dafür sein, hast du mich verstanden, Draco?!"

Für einen Augenblick war Draco zu erschüttert von der Hartherzigkeit seines Vaters, der nicht verstand, anscheinend nicht verstehen wollte, was er Draco abverlangte.

Harry ein weiteres Mal zu verraten.

Zu wählen.

Nicht zwischen Leben und Sterben. Sondern zwischen Harry und seiner Familie.

Denn auch, wenn nichts von alledem Sinn machte, so wusste Draco doch, dass der Tod bei diesem Plan unausweichlich war.

Sollte die Legende wahr sein, sollte Harry sich wirklich vor der Mondfinsternis im Hass verlieren, würde die Welt nur schneller untergehen. Wenn Voldemort sich täuschte, würden Draco und Harry einfach nur sterben und sonst nichts.

Es machte keinen Unterschied, außer dem, wie sie ihre letzten Tage zusammen verbringen würden. Nur das war wichtig: Ob Harry ihn wahrhaftig hassen oder ihm verzeihen würde.

„Ich kann nicht."

Draco schlug die Augen nieder, wartete auf den Sturm, vernahm das scharfe Luftholen hinter sich, ahnte den warnenden Blick den Narzissa Lucius zuwarf.

„Du musst es tun, Draco, verstehst du denn nicht, dass –"

„Doch, ich verstehe es", unterbrach Draco seine Mutter leise. „Ich verstehe, was ich tun soll und ich verstehe, warum ich es tun soll. Für mich steht allerdings fest, dass der Dunkle Lord kein Risiko eingehen und Harry und mich töten wird."

Draco sah auf, scheute nicht länger die Augen seiner Eltern, die Enttäuschung, die er darin erkennen würde.

„Ist die Legende wahr, sterben wir. Ist sie nicht wahr sterben wir ebenfalls. Ich wäre eher dafür, Snapes ursprünglichem Plan zu folgen und dafür zu sorgen, dass wir alle überleben."

„Snapes letzter Plan hat ja auch hervorragend funktioniert und dich direkt in die Kerker befördert! Dieser verdammte Plan ist der pure Leichtsinn und du weißt das!"

Draco hörte die Frustration in Lucius' Stimme und konnte es verstehen – er hatte sich nicht für das entschieden, was seine Eltern sich wünschten.

Sondern für die geringe Chance, dass Harry ihm eines Tages vergeben würde.

„Dieser Plan ist aber auch der einzige, bei dem Harry nicht sterben soll."

Lucius fauchte wie eine gereizte Katze, riss Draco fast von den Füßen, als er ihn bei den Schultern packte; die grauen Augen waren kalt wie Eis, als er sein Gesicht so nahe vor Dracos brachte, dass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten.

„Potter! Du denkst nur an Potter! Dabei solltest du an dich denken, an dich und deine Mutter! Willst du, dass sie stirbt? Dass ich sterbe? Für diesen dummen Jungen? Weil dir deine Hormone einen Streich spielen? Du hast ihn belogen, Draco, nichts von alledem ist echt! Du hast deine Karten gespielt und die erste Runde gewonnen, wage es nicht, jetzt zu verlieren!"

Dracos Blut erstarrte zu kleinen Kristallen. Wie betäubt war er, während die Worte wie Hagel auf ihn niederprasselten. All die Vorwürfe, die nur zu wahr waren und die ihn qualvoll trafen.

„Du verstehst es nicht…", flüsterte Draco, das Gesicht seines Vaters verschwamm ihm vor Augen. „Ich kann nicht… ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn er mich hasst."

Lucius wich einige Schritte zurück, als würde er sich selbst nicht trauen, wenn er in Dracos Nähe blieb – oder als würde ihn die Berührung ekeln. Draco schluckte dickflüssigen, sauren Speichel, wischte sich fahrig über die Augen, als er stur den Kopf schüttelte, sich der Verdammung preisgab.

„Es wird andere geben, Draco", sagte Narzissa sanft. „Du bist noch so jung, gleichgültig, was du jetzt glaubst – es wird andere geben."

„Nein."

Erneut schüttelte Draco den Kopf, seine Knie zitterten so erbärmlich wie seine Stimme und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis beides zusammenbrach. Doch noch konnte er sich diese Schwäche nicht erlauben. Er brauchte noch ein letztes Mal diesen Mut, von dem er nicht wusste, woher er kam. Er wusste nur, dass es richtig war, dass seine Eltern unrecht hatten. Es würde keine anderen geben. Er würde Harry niemals aufgeben können. Er war besessen, verzweifelt und unrettbar verloren. Er war es vom ersten Tag an gewesen. Und es würde nicht aufhören. Nicht jetzt. Nicht später. Niemals.

„Ich liebe ihn."

Tbc…


	28. wird Sturm ernten

So, da ist es, das neue Kapitel, und es hat nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr gedauert *g*

Vielen Dank für eure wunderbaren Reviews, die mich und Muse immer wieder anspornen :o)

Zissy: *lach* Ich weiß, James und Severus ist nicht jedermanns Sache, aber ich mag diesen Gegensatz ;o)

Leni: Review hat geholfen und Muse angespornt ;o) Ich versuche, die Postingabstände nicht mehr so in die Länge zu ziehen und meine Jungs (und Leser) nicht mehr zu sehr leiden zu lassen. Nur noch in diesem Kapitel… und im nächsten ;o)

Schneestaub *grins* Ich hoffe, die Vorfreude hat sich gelohnt ^^

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit:

…wird Sturm ernten

ooOoo

Dracos Worte hinterließen eine Stille, die in ihrer Intensität dröhnend war, nur unterbrochen vom scharfen Luftholens Lucius'; dessen Gesicht wie aus weißem Marmor gemeißelt schien, während er Draco anstarrte, brennend, bittend fast, als solle Draco die letzten Sekunden rückgängig machen.

Doch die Stille hielt an, war beinahe zu spüren, kalt wie feuchter, giftiger Nebel, legte sich so schwer auf Dracos Brust, als wäre sie ein reales Gewicht.

Und als Lucius sie brach, war seine Stimme eisig wie seine Augen:

„Dann ist wohl alles gesagt."

So wenige Silben und doch so viel Ablehnung und Enttäuschung, dass Draco unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurücktrat. Er sah seine Mutter an, suchte wenigstens einen kleinen Funken Zustimmung in ihrem Gesicht – doch der Ausdruck auf Narzissas Zügen war nicht zu deuten, bevor sie den Blick senkte, sich auf die Lippen biss, als müssten die Vorwürfe mit Gewalt zurückgehalten werden.

Draco spürte regelrecht, wie ihn jene Kraft verließ, die ihm eben noch den Mut gegeben hatte, seinen Eltern die Stirn zu bieten. Seine Schultern sackten herab, und für einen Moment dachte er daran, dem Willen seiner Eltern doch noch nachzugeben.

Wäre da nicht Harry gewesen und das Wissen, ihn nicht noch einmal hintergehen zu können, ohne selbst daran zugrunde zu gehen.

Es war fast wie eine Erlösung, als Rabastan den Raum betrat und das bleierne Schweigen endlich gebrochen wurde:

„Eure Zeit ist um."

Und Draco schämte sich seiner Erleichterung, dieser Konfrontation zu entfliehen. Nur flüchtig sah er seinen Vater an, auf dessen Wangen grellrote Flecken prangten und dessen Augen stur an Draco vorbeiblickten. Es tat weh, ganz tief in Draco schmerzte es, dass sein Vater nicht einmal mehr seinen Anblick ertragen konnte.

Dracos Körper fühlte sich nicht an, als würde er zu ihm gehören, als er langsam auf Rabastan zuging, Kopf gesenkt, um nicht noch einmal die pure Enttäuschung auf geliebten Gesichtern sehen zu müssen.

„Einen Augenblick noch."

Obwohl Narzissa sanft und leise gesprochen hatte, zuckte Draco zusammen, als er eine schlanke Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, die ihn aufhielt, ihm ein fest geschnürtes Bündel in die Hände legte.

„Hier drin sind Lebensmittel und Decken. Snape hat wenigstens für den Hauch von Annehmlichkeiten in der Zelle gesorgt –"

„Snape?", fragte Rabastan scharf. „Es war nie erlaubt, das Snape in Potters Nähe kommt! Und auch nicht, dass du die beiden mit Decken und Essen versorgst, sie bekommen genug."

Draco blinzelte, zu verblüfft, um sich zu rühren, als seine Mutter sich schützend vor ihn schob; die schmalen Schultern straff und gerade.

„Ich habe lange genug in diesen verfluchten Kerkern gesessen, um zu wissen, dass es nicht genug ist! Und ich weiß auch, wie sehr man ein Quäntchen Privatsphäre und Bequemlichkeit zu schätzen lernt! Snape hat lediglich diesen widerlichen Eimer mit einem Sichtschutz versehen und die Pritsche vergrößert!"

Rabastan brachte einen Laut hervor, der humorloses Lachen und zorniges Schnauben in einem war:

„Und wenn der Dunkle Lord das bemerkt? Seid ihr vom Wahnsinn befallen?"

Draco schluckte hart, trat hinter dem schützenden Rücken hervor, war bereit, seiner Mutter das Päckchen wieder zurückzugeben, wollte sie nicht der Gefahr aussetzen, für ihre Fürsorge bestraft zu werden – als Lucius sprach, mit einer Stimme, die bebte vor kaum gezügelter Wut.

Und doch waren die Worte pure Absolution für Draco.

„Willst du uns etwa verbieten, unseren Sohn zu schützen, Rabastan?"

„Ich will verhindern, dass ihr alles ruiniert!" Rabastan schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er nicht glauben, was er hörte. „Sie werden leben, das sollte euch genügen."

Doch Lucius hatte scheinbar ein williges Opfer für seine Wut gefunden. Mit einem Schritt stand er vor Rabastan, umklammerte dessen Robenkragen mit beiden Händen, das Gesicht nur Millimeter von Rabastans entfernt.

„Es genügt uns aber nicht." Lucius klang, als hätte er Sand in seiner Kehle. „Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass Draco genug zu essen hat und wir werden ihn sehen, jeden verdammten Tag bis zur Mondfinsternis. Und du wirst uns ungehinderten Zutritt zu den Kerkern verschaffen, ganz gleich wie!"

Draco konnte noch immer nur wie paralysiert starren und diese Wärme genießen, die durch sein Herz hindurchschoss wie flüssiges Feuer. Was auch immer sein Vater von der ganzen Sache mit Harry halten mochte, es hinderte ihn nicht daran, sich für Draco einzusetzen; mit allen Mitteln und ganzer Kraft für ihn zu kämpfen.

Und das schien auch Rabastan zu begreifen, als er nach unendlichen langen Sekunden den stummen Kampf verlor, den er und Lucius sich geliefert hatten. Unwirsch riss er sich los, rieb sich über den Hals, keuchend – ob vor Wut oder tatsächlicher Luftnot wusste Draco nicht zu sagen.

„Ich kann euch nicht jeden Tag versprechen, aber ich sehe, was ich tun kann."

„Das reicht mir nicht", erklärte Lucius, noch immer drohend.

In Rabastans Gesicht zuckte ein Muskel, als er seinen Zauberstab aus der Robe zog, ihn so fest umklammerte, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten und ihn auf Lucius richtete.

„Es muss dir reichen, Lucius, mehr habe ich dir nicht anzubieten. Und bedenke, dass auch meine Großzügigkeit Grenzen hat."

„Aber nicht dein Wille, den Dunklen Lord zu stürzen und du weißt, dass du auf uns angewiesen bist, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen."

Draco widerstand dem Drang, sich zu ducken, als Rabastans Blick ihn traf, flackerte, ob des Verrats, den Lucius soeben beging. Die Lippen ganz schmal, als müsse er Verwünschungen zurückhalten, machte Rabastan eine herrische Geste Richtung Draco, ohne weiter auf Lucius' Forderungen einzugehen. „Wir müssen zurück, also komm."

Draco machte einen zögernden Schritt und noch einen, als Lucius ihm knapp zunickte. Am liebsten hätte er sich in seines Vaters Arme geworfen, wie früher, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war, hätte ihm nur zu gern alles noch einmal erklärt, ihm gedankt, ihn um Verständnis gebeten, um Zustimmung…

„Pass auf dich auf, Draco. Wir sehen uns bald wieder."

Es war seine Mutter, die ihn flüchtig umarmte, seine Stirn küsste und ihn aus der Tür schob; die ihn wenig von dem beißend schlechten Gewissen erleichterte, dass er ihr und Lucius gegenüber hatte.

Und mit einem dumpfen Gefühl der Panik, was wohl werden würde, wenn sie auf Harry trafen…

ooOoo

Minerva war sich Alastors Blicken sehr bewusst, als sie die letzten Handgriffe tat, die vor ihrer Abreise von Nöten waren. Ihre Aufzeichnungen hatte sie dem alten Auror schon gegeben, jetzt war nicht mehr viel zu tun. Sie schob nur den Abschied hinaus.

Wehmütig glitten ihre Finger ein letztes Mal über das weiche, polierte Holz des Schreibtisches, betrachteten ihre Augen zum letzten Mal die Aussicht aus dem Fenster, die Hügel, die in der hellen Morgensonne wie ein grünes Meer anmuteten.

Sie wollte einen letzten Moment Frieden genießen, die Sicherheit, bevor sie ins Ungewisse aufbrach. Ein wenig fürchtete sie sich vor diesem Lebewohl, das vielleicht so endgültig war wie das Ende eines Tages. Sie war müde, so unendlich erschöpft und konnte sich doch noch keine Rast gönnen.

Alastor trat neben sie, sah ebenfalls auf die üppige Landschaft, so voller Leben, so wunderschön, dass es fast schmerzte.

„Du weißt, dass es purer Wahnsinn ist, ins Ministerium zu gehen."

Minerva musste ihn nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, dass er missbilligend die Stirn runzelte, um zu wissen, dass er lieber selbst gehen würde, als sie dieser Gefahr auszusetzen.

„Natürlich weiß ist das. Scrimgeour wird mich kaum wieder gehen lassen, wenn er mich erst einmal dort hat."

Gefahr, die sie selbst gewählt hatte. Anders als Harry, den sie vollkommen ahnungslos in ein Schlangennest gestoßen hatte. Alles für einen ungewissen Sieg, der schon jetzt gallig schmeckte.

„Dann lass mich dich wenigstens begleiten, Minerva! Was, wenn dieser feige Minister dich nur gefangen nimmt und uns nicht hilft?"

Alastors Hand legte sich schwer auf ihren Arm, schwer und doch tröstlich. Minerva griff danach, nach schwieligen Fingern, drückte sie und sah ihren alten Freund an. Der einzige, der diesen steinigen Weg wirklich bis zum bitteren Ende mit ihr bestritten hatte.

Der einzige, der sie nie verurteilt hatte, nicht einmal, wenn sie sich selbst richtete.

Nicht einmal, wenn sie ihm die schwersten Aufgaben auflud.

„Du wirst hier gebraucht, Alastor. Harrys Freunde werden Fragen stellen, die Bewohner des Klosters müssen auf den Kampf vorbereitet werden. Du bist der einzige, dem ich noch vertrauen kann, der einzige, der noch da ist..."

Sie war ihm dankbar dafür, und für seine Stärke, wenn sie nicht hatte stark sein können, wenn sie vor sich selbst zurückgeschreckt war.

Als sie Remus belogen, Draco benutzt und Harry verraten hatte.

Alastors intaktes Auge blinzelte verräterische Feuchtigkeit fort, als er Minervas Arm drückte – eine stumme Zustimmung, wohl nur widerwillig gegeben.

„Sei vorsichtig", knurrte er, bevor er sich jäh abwandte und durch den Raum humpelte. „Wir sind schon verdammt, stirb jetzt nicht so kurz vor dem Sieg."

Minerva sah ihm nach, noch lange, nachdem die Tür sich geschlossen hatte. Dann machte sie sich selbst auf den Weg, auf diese letzte, so schwere Etappe. Sie durchquerte das Kloster, nickte einer geschäftigen Molly zu, als wäre dies ein ganz normaler Morgen, als würden sie sich gleich im Speisesaal wiedersehen. Noch eine Lüge, die Minerva schier das Herz brach und auf ihren Lippen zu einem unechten Lächeln gefror.

Ein letztes Mal noch musste sie ihre Karten spielen – und sie musste sie gut spielen, um Scrimgeour zu überzeugen, dass er sich nicht länger im Ministerium verstecken konnte. Dass sie alle sich nicht länger verstecken konnten wie gejagte Hasen.

Das Sonnenlicht blendete sie einen Moment, als sie ins Freie trat, die würzige Luft Irlands einatmete; sie genoss sie, ganz bewusst, als sie durch das Tor trat, das Kloster hinter sich ließ, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken.

_Alastor hat Recht, wir sind verdammt. Selbst der Sieg wird unsere Schuld nicht mildern…_

Minerva ließ das Sonnenlicht hinter sich, als sie apparierte und tauchte ein in die trist-graue Welt Londons, um eine Armee auf die Beine zu stellen, die schwächer und korrupter nicht sein konnte.

ooOoo

Als die Welt aufhörte, sich zu drehen, war Harry wieder im Kerker, kauerte auf feuchtem Boden, Gitterstäbe noch immer umklammernd, ohne etwas anderes zu sehen, als die Bilder, die sich in seinen Geist eingebrannt hatten.

Die ihn verfolgten wie ein Alptraum, aus dem man zwar erwachte, den man aber doch nicht ganz abschütteln konnte.

„Sind Sie jetzt etwa schockiert, _Potter_?"

Wie durch Watte drang Snapes Stimme zu Harry vor und doch war sie schneidend und klar. Harry keuchte, würgte trocken an dieser Pein, die sein Herz klein und kalt in seiner Brust liegen ließ. Und war geradezu dankbar, als der Zorn zurückkehrte, seine zerrissene Seele umspülte wie linderndes Wasser eine schmerzende Wunde.

Zähne zusammengebissen, konzentrierte Harry sich auf dieses Pulsieren, das alles soviel leichter machte, das die Qual vertrieb, heiß durch seine Adern floss.

„Warum? Warum haben Sie mir das gezeigt? Nur, um mich zu treffen?"

Harry wusste, dass er gesprochen hatte, auch wenn die Stimme kaum die seine sein konnte, zu fremd klang dieses Knurren. Die Hitze wandelte sich in Eis, als er Snape ansah – und nicht den erwarteten Hohn auf dem schmalen Gesicht erblickte.

„Es war ein Test, Potter."

Sondern starres Entsetzen. Und etwas wie… Mitgefühl.

„Und? Habe ich bestanden?"

Ein winziger Teil von Harry fragte sich, woher die Kraft kam, so kühl mit Snape zu sprechen, fast so, als würden sie über das Wetter reden und nicht darüber, dass Harry alle Illusionen genommen worden waren.

Snapes Gesicht wirkte im Fackelschein grau und eingefallen, als er sich abwandte, langsam, taumelnd, als wäre er ein alter Mann.

„Ich befürchte nicht."

Harry rührte sich nicht, als Snape einfach wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwand, aus der er gekommen war. Harry war in seiner eigenen Dunkelheit gefangen. Und sie flüsterte ihm zu, dass er warten konnte, dass Snape zurückkehren würde. Irgendwann. Dass die Zeit für Rache noch nicht gekommen war.

Rache dafür, dass Snape Hand an Harrys Familie gelegt, dafür, dass er James Potter geliebt hatte. Es immer noch tat.

So wie Harry Draco liebte.

Noch immer, mochte er es auch noch so oft leugnen.

Der Gedanke ließ jene Finsternis bröckeln, brachte ihn zurück auf den feuchten Boden der Zelle, erinnerte ihn daran, dass Draco fortgebracht worden war. Es beraubte ihn dieser Kraft, dieser wohltuenden Ruhe, ließ ihn in sich zusammensacken, am ganzen Leib zitternd, von einer Kälte erfasst, die nicht irdisch war. Er versuchte, diesen Zorn wieder zurückzuholen, rief sich jene Bilder, die ihn so verletzten mit voller Absicht ins Gedächtnis zurück.

Und dennoch kehrte die Wut nicht zurück. Stattdessen verspürte er etwas, was Harry würgen ließ, was er nicht wahr haben wollte – Mitleid.

Mitleid mit Snape, _ausgerechnet mit Snape_, der noch immer so verzweifelt und ohne jede Hoffnung liebte.

Und nagende, zehrende Sorge um Draco.

„Harry?"

Harry riss die Augen auf, starrte Draco an, der plötzlich da war, vor ihm kniete, als wäre er niemals fortgewesen, der ihn ansah, fragend, die Augen groß und weit.

Die jähe, unbändige, ungläubige Freude wollte Harry ebenfalls nicht verspüren.

„Harry, was ist passiert?"

Harry öffnete den Mund, würgte an der Antwort, stieß einen Laut aus, der an ein tödlich verwundetes Tier erinnerte, als er…

_Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen…_

…wieder seinen Vater sah, der Snape Zärtlichkeiten zuflüsterte.

_Es tut mir Leid… ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn du mich hasst…_

Lügen, wie sie auch Draco über die Lippen gebracht hatte.

Die jetzt keine Rolle mehr spielten. Nicht in diesem Augenblick, als sich schlanke Arme um Harry schlangen. Draco war da. Draco, der ihn vergessen ließ, der ihn _immer _vergessen ließ.

Auch jetzt.

Und Harry nahm dieses Vergessen nur zu gern an, diesen Frieden, ließ sich halten, ganz gleich, was gewesen war. Draco war wie Licht, das die Dunkelheit und Kälte zurücktrieb. Harry gierte geradezu nach diesem Licht, konnte nicht nah genug an Draco herankommen, seine fiebrige Stirn nicht fest genug gegen kühle Haut pressen.

Konnte nicht genug bekommen, von streichelnden Fingern in seinem Haar, weichen Lippen, die flüchtig seine Schläfe berührten, schüchtern fast, als wären sie sich das erste Mal so nahe. Harry schlang verzweifelt seine Arme um Draco und drückte ihn fest an sich, noch immer seltsam betäubt durch das Chaos in seinem Inneren. Das ihm diese kleine Schwäche erlaubte.

Es war beinahe wie früher, eine fast perfekte Illusion.

Doch eben nur beinahe.

„Was ist passiert? Was hat Snape gewollt?"

Der Moment verging, zerstört durch eine einfache Frage und durch die bloße Erwähnung Snapes. Die Illusion zerbarst wie eine Seifenblase und Harry war sich jäh peinlich darüber bewusst, dass er, einem schutzsuchenden Kind gleich, auf Dracos Schoß saß, dass sein verräterischer Körper auf Dracos pure Anwesenheit, auf eine unschuldige Umarmung reagierte. Auf eine Weise reagierte, die den jüngsten Vorfällen wohl kaum angemessen war.

Einen Herzschlag lang zögerte Harry, bevor er seinem Stolz nachgab und abrückte. Kopf gesenkt, um Draco nicht ansehen zu müssen, die Wangen brennend vor Scham, obwohl alles in ihm vehement danach verlangte, sich auf der Stelle wieder in die beruhigende Umarmung zu schmiegen. Er wollte sich halten lassen, Draco erzählen, was er gesehen, was er erfahren hatte. Er wollte die kleine Schwäche einfach weiter auskosten, wollte noch länger vergessen. Immerhin reichte schon Dracos Gegenwart, um James und Snape ein wenig aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, das Gesehene weniger real scheinen zu lassen. Es half Harry, zu verdrängen, sich auf andere Probleme zu konzentrieren.

Doch Harry wusste auch, wohin es unweigerlich führen würde, sollte er nicht auf Abstand gehen und er wollte sich nicht zu einem größeren Narren machen, als ohnehin schon

Also rutschte er noch weiter fort, bis sich das Gestell der Holzpritsche in seinen Rücken bohrte; seine Flucht beendete, vor Draco und vor sich selbst, weil er Draco so verzweifelt vergeben wollte.

„Harry, ich… es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht… ich meine, ich werde dich nicht mehr bedrängen…"

Harry schluckte, obwohl sein Mund staubtrocken war. Draco klang verletzt und das war schlimm. Schlimmer war jedoch, dass ein Teil von Harry sehr wohl bedrängt werden wollte und dass dieser Teil grade herzhaft fluchte, weil er den günstigen Moment verdorben hatte. Doch vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät. Vielleicht konnte er es noch retten.

„Hast du nicht", brachte Harry hervor, obwohl er etwas ganz anderes hatte sagen wollen, während er ungeschickt auf die Pritsche kletterte, noch immer zu Boden starrend, als wäre diese Mischung aus Stein und Lehm das Interessanteste, was er jemals gesehen hatte. „Es ist nur…"

„Ja?"

Hatte Draco hoffnungsvoll geklungen? Oder war es nur höfliches Interesse, weil sie hier zusammen festsaßen? Harry wagte einen kurzen Blick und konnte sich der beißenden Enttäuschung nicht erwehren, weil Draco ebenfalls den Boden betrachtete und keinesfalls ihn.

„Nichts."

„Oh."

Harry konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, suchte nach der kleinsten Reaktion, interpretierte sogar schon das kaum merkliche Absacken schmaler Schultern, als kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer. Jetzt musste er nur noch das erdrückende Schweigen unterbrechen, das sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete. Doch es war schwer. Schwer, Worte zu finden, die nicht zuviel verrieten, die nicht zu eindeutig klangen, die Draco nicht direkt sagen würden, dass Harry sich nach seiner Nähe verzehrte.

„Du, äh, musst nicht auf dem Boden sitzen, also… weißt du… diese Pritsche ist groß genug…"

Draco warf ihm einen raschen Seitenblick zu und Harry hätte sich vor Scham am liebsten unter der Pritsche verkrochen. Wieder benahm er sich wie ein Idiot, sagte das Falsche, stotterte wie ein unsicherer Trottel, wie damals, als er Cho gebeten hatte, ihn zum Weihnachtsball zu begleiten.

Harry war schon überzeugt, eine Abfuhr zu erhalten. Er selbst wäre lieber bis in alle Ewigkeit auf dem Boden hocken geblieben, nach allem was geschehen war – umso überraschter (und glücklicher) war er, als Draco sich tatsächlich erhob, sich neben ihm niederließ; auch wenn er Abstand hielt, offensichtlich darauf bedacht war, dass sie sich nicht berührten.

Doch vorerst reichte es Harry. Es war ein Anfang. Auch wenn Draco ihn noch immer nicht ansah, unmerklich zitternd, die schlanken Finger ineinander verkrampft, an der Kante der Schlafstatt hockte – und Harry verfluchte sich selbst und konnte sich doch nicht helfen, konnte nicht weiter gehen. Doch er musste Draco Nacken betrachten, die feinen Muskelstränge, das sachte Pulsen unter der weißen Haut des Halses, die weiche Haut der Unterlippe, von weißen Zähnen malträtiert.

Und erst jetzt, weil er Draco ausführlich und aus der Nähe beobachten konnte, fiel Harry ein essentieller Unterschied auf.

Das blasse Gesicht wies keinerlei Spuren von Harrys dunklem Zorn mehr auf.

Und es schürte das Misstrauen, das tief in ihm gelauert hatte, das jetzt freudig zuschlug.

„Wohin haben sie dich eigentlich gebracht?", fragte Harry schärfer als beabsichtigt. Er konnte den Gedanken einfach nicht loswerden, der sich unwillkürlich in seinen Verstand schlich – dass Draco vielleicht einen neuen Auftrag erhalten hatte und deshalb, nur deshalb, in die Zelle zurückgebracht worden war.

„Zu meinen Eltern", antwortete Draco leise, fast unhörbar. „Lestrange hat… mich vorher geheilt, damit sie nicht… wütend auf dich werden."

Harrys Gesicht schien in einer Supernova zu explodieren, er konnte die Hitze spüren, die sich sogar über Hals und Brust ausbreitete. Ihm war bewusst, dass er Lestrange eigentlich dankbar sein müsste. Ihm war aber ebenso bewusst, dass, wenn Voldemort und Snape darüber im Bilde waren, was zwischen ihm und Draco war, die Malfoys es wohl ebenfalls wussten.

Plötzlich war die verschlissene Matratze ausgesprochen faszinierend und musste ausgiebig von Harry betrachtet werden.

„Und? Was haben sie… gesagt?" Und warum gab Harry eigentlich die letzten fünf Minuten nur Schwachsinn von sich? Mehr noch als gewöhnlich. „Ich meine… wie haben sie es aufgenommen… also… dass du hier bist… als Gefangener sozusagen?"

„Sie waren nicht unbedingt erfreut", antwortete Draco zögernd „Weder, dass ich ein Gefangener bin, noch, dass ich… dass du und ich… über das, was passiert ist."

Harry war froh, dass er wenigstens nicht der einzige war, der hier stotterte. Über das erneute Schweigen war er allerdings nicht ganz so froh. Draco schien in sich zusammenzusacken, ließ den Kopf hängen. Harry konnte nur erahnen, welche Vorwürfe Draco sich hatte anhören müssen. Selbst, wenn Draco nur mit ihm gespielt hatte, er war jetzt ebenfalls hier, in dieser Zelle und das hatte nicht zum Plan gehört. Lucius Malfoy war bestimmt kein Mann, der seine Pläne gern durchkreuzt sah, aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

Harry merkte erst, dass er eine Hand ausgestreckt hatte, als er Draco schon fast berührte. Nur noch weniger Fingerbreit fehlten, er spürte fast schon die Wärme und er ließ den Arm schnell wieder sinken, als Draco sich zittrig einatmend bewegte. Es war eine Qual, Draco so nahe zu sein und ihn doch nicht spüren zu können. Ihm nicht helfen zu können. Und er hätte gern etwas gesagt, etwas, so verrückt es auch war, was Draco aus den düsteren Gedanken reißen würde. Aber ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein als:

„Mein Vater hat meine Mutter mit Snape betrogen. Deshalb war er hier. Um mir das zu zeigen."

Es war befreiend, es zu sagen, es Draco zu sagen, einzugestehen, dass es die Wahrheit war, dass es wirklich passiert war. Es tat nicht einmal weh, nicht wirklich, mehr ein Bohren in Harrys Herzen, nicht mehr jene stechende Qual. Und auch das verging, als Draco ihn aus aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte, eine Hand nach Harry ausstreckte, nach ihm greifen wollte, bevor er zögerte und seinen Arm unverrichteter Dinge einfach fallen ließ.

Doch es spielte keine Rolle. Draco hörte zu, sah ihn an, nahm Anteil. Und jetzt, da Harry einmal angefangen hatte, brach es aus ihm heraus, die Worte perlten von seinen Lippen wie Wasser, als er erzählte, jede schmerzhafte Einzelheit bis ins kleinste Detail wiedergab, bis alles gesagt war, bis Harry sich leer und ausgebrannt und seltsam friedlich fühlte – fast als hätte er die Bilder abschütteln können. Sie waren zwar noch da, doch weniger präsent. Ein merkwürdig surreales Gefühl.

Das sich noch verstärkte, als Draco tief einatmete, zischend fast und Harrys Welt, die noch nicht ganz in einigermaßen geregelte Bahnen zurückgerutscht war, erneut aus den Angeln hob.

„Ich denke, ich weiß, warum Snape es dir gezeigt hat. Anscheinend gibt es eine Legende, an die der Dunkle Lord glaubt…"

Harry hörte zu, hörte aufmerksam zu und schwieg wie paralysiert, als Dracos Erklärung endete.

„… anscheinend sind alle davon überzeugt, dass deinetwegen die Welt untergehen wird. Und ich sollte dafür sorgen, dass du… vor dem Neumond den Verstand verlierst… zu etwas Bösem wirst… ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll…"

Plötzlich ergab es Sinn, dass Snape gesagt hatte, es wäre ein Test gewesen, plötzlich ergab es sogar Sinn, dass Harry manchmal das Gefühl hatte, von Dunkelheit übermannt zu werden, sich in seinem Zorn zu verlieren.

Es ergab jedoch keinen Sinn, dass ausgerechnet er für den Untergang der Welt verantwortlich sein würde – schließlich hatte er sie eigentlich retten sollen. Das war das Schicksal, das Dumbledore ihm vorausgesagt hatte, das war es, was der Orden, die magische Welt von ihm erwartete.

Doch niemand von denen, die verlangten, dass er sie retten sollte, saß hier, war gefangen wie eine Ratte im Käfig, verdammt darauf zu warten, was Voldemort als nächstes tun würde. Keiner von ihnen lief Gefahr, von ihm getötet zu werden.

Keiner von ihnen erzitterte beim Gedanken daran, dass er Draco verlieren könnte.

Harry lehnte sich an die Wand, starrte die Decke an, öffnete den Mund, um Draco zu sagen, dass es nicht sein konnte, um ihm zu sagen, dass es durchaus stimmen konnte, um ihm zu sagen, dass Lucius und Narzissa mindestens genauso verrückt waren wie Voldemort. Um ihm zu sagen, dass Dracos Gegenwart allein schon ausreichte, um Harry in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Und heraus kam:

„Deine Lügen waren auch schon mal glaubhafter."

Draco, der stur auf seine Hände gesehen hatte, sah entgeistert auf, wirkte verletzt und wütend zugleich, als er die Lippen zusammenpresste.

„Das war keine Lüge! Der Dunkle Lord glaubt daran und meine Eltern und Snape waren immerhin bereit, dich zu testen. Verstehst du nicht, was sie wollten? Ich sollte dich dazu bringen, mich zu hassen… noch mehr als ohnehin schon."

„Das gestern war schon mal ein guter Anfang", höhnte Harry, weil er einfach nicht anders konnte, auch wenn er sich gleichzeitig schämte. „Warum der plötzliche Sinneswandel? Warum hast du es mir erzählt?"

Draco senkte den Kopf, Wangen flammend rot.

„Ich habe mich geweigert."

ooOoo

Narzissa ließ sich die Mühe nicht anmerken, die sie hatte, mit Lucius' ausholenden Schritten mitzuhalten. Sie konnte die Wut spüren, die von ihm ausging, die jede Bewegung ungeduldig und kantig wirken ließ.

Dracos Worte hatten sie nicht überrascht, nicht wirklich. Sie hatte es geahnt, schon bevor Severus kryptische Andeutungen gemacht hatte… sie hatte geahnt, dass hinter Dracos Besessenheit gegenüber Potter noch etwas anderes stecken musste, als nur diese kleine Rivalität unter den Häusern Gryffindor und Slytherin.

Narzissa betrachtete Lucius' Profil, die harten Züge, die nur weich wurden, wenn sie allein waren – oder wenn er Draco anblickte. Draco, dem er jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen hatte, immer schon, den er so haltlos verwöhnt, während er Narzissas zögerliche Einwände mit einem Lachen abgetan hatte.

Und sie kannte ihn zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, was in ihm vorging, was ihn in diese Raserei versetzte. Eine Raserei, die schon zu lange in ihm brodelte, die nun neue Nahrung gefunden hatte.

Eine Raserei, die sich erst Bahn brach, als sie ihre Räumlichkeiten erreicht hatten und Narzissa die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Eine Vase zerschellte laut klirrend an der Wand. Narzissa sah unbewegt zu, wie Lucius die Weinkaraffe folgen ließ, betrachtete den roten Sprühnebel, als kostbares Kristall zersprang und der Inhalt von grauem Stein tropfte wie Blut. Sie betrachtete auch Lucius, der schweratmend nach neuen Wurfgeschossen Ausschau hielt; leblosen Dingen, an denen er seine Wut auslassen konnte.

Und anscheinend nichts fand, was seinen Ansprüchen genügte, sich damit begnügte, halblaut fluchend auf und ab zu laufen, sich fahrig das lange Haar aus der gerunzelten Stirn zu streichen – und Potter die Pest und Schlimmeres an den Hals zu wünschen.

Gegen ihren Willen und trotz des tödlichen Ernstes der Situation musste sie lächeln. Es war selten, Lucius so zu sehen; zitternd vor unbändiger Wut und Hilflosigkeit, weil er wusste, dass er gegen Dracos Entscheidung nichts ausrichten konnte.

Eine Entscheidung, die Draco das Leben kosten konnte. Narzissa zog es vor, diesen Gedanken nicht einsinken zu lassen, um wenigstens selbst noch bei Verstand zu bleiben – um planen zu können. Um sich nicht in hilfloser Angst zu verlieren.

Gleichzeitig war Lucius auch vor Empörung außer sich. Draco hatte sich ihm widersetzt, zum aller ersten Mal. Es musste für ihn sein, als hätte er in einen Spiegel gesehen.

„Geht es dir jetzt besser?", fragte Narzissa in eine recht ausführliche Beschreibung dessen hinein, was Lucius mit Potter anstellen würde, sollte es der Dunkle Lord nicht tun. Sie zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als ihr ein geradezu mörderischer Blick aus verengten Augen zuteil wurde – und eine ebenso mörderisch geknurrte Antwort, als Lucius sich fast schon kraftlos auf das Bett setzte, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.

„Es geht gar nicht direkt um Potter, nicht wahr?", fuhr sie fort, ging auf ihren Mann zu, der wirkte, als würde er sich am liebsten, einem trotzigen Kind gleich, die Ohren zuhalten.

„Natürlich geht es um Potter! Der hat Draco diese Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt! Liebe! Dass ich nicht lache… der Junge ist noch ein Kind, er weiß doch gar nicht, was Liebe ist!"

In Lucius' grauen Augen stand so viel gerechte Entrüstung, dass Narzissa sich auf die Lippen beißen musste, um trotz der eigenen Verzweiflung nicht zu lachen. Sie schwieg, tauchte ihre Finger in lange, blonde Strähnen, deren Seidigkeit sie schon immer fasziniert hatte und es noch tat, nach all den Jahren.

„Du warst kaum älter, als du mich geheiratet hast", erinnerte sie Lucius sanft, streichelte über verkrampfte Nackenmuskeln, die sich wie straff gespannte Stricke unter der weichen Haut ausmachten.

„Das war etwas völlig anderes!"

„Und ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass du es gegen den Willen deines Vaters getan hast", fuhr Narzissa unbeirrt fort, auch wenn Lucius' Augen ihr offen mit Sanktionen drohten, sollte sie nicht schweigen. „Ich glaube mich sogar daran zu erinnern, dass du den Namen Malfoy ablegen und mit mir durchbrennen wolltest, hätte er seine Zustimmung verweigert."

Lucius grollte und zerrte Narzissa zwischen seine Beine, presste das Gesicht an ihrem Bauch, als könne er sich so vor der Wahrheit verstecken, die ihm gnadenlos unter die Nase gerieben wurde.

„Das war auch etwas völlig anderes! Mein Vater hat verlangt, dass ich Bellatrix heiraten sollte und die war schon damals völlig verrückt!"

„Und dass du dich in mich verliebt hast und nicht mehr zu halten warst, hat damit natürlich rein gar nichts zu tun…", spottete Narzissa sanft. Sie beugte sich herab, küsste lächelnd Lucius' Scheitel, als er sie fester umschlang, sie dicht an sich presste, als könne sie ihm fortlaufen. „Du und Draco… ihr seid euch so ähnlich… und das ist es, was dich so aufbringt."

„Er hat mir widersprochen! Das hat er noch nie getan und jetzt macht er es ausgerechnet wegen Potter!", klagte Lucius beleidigt, was ihn nicht daran hinderte, sich unter Narzissas streichelnden Händen ein wenig zu entspannen. Und sein Selbstmitleid hinderte sie nicht, ihn noch ein wenig zu necken:

„Es hätte schlimmer kommen können."

„Wie? Wie, bitte schön, hätte es _noch schlimmer_ kommen können?"

„Er hätte sich in einen Weasley verlieben können…"

„Das ist nicht lustig, Frau!", fauchte Lucius, sah auf und Narzissa umfasste das blasse Gesicht mit den Händen, jetzt, ohne ihn noch weiter verspotten zu wollen. Ohne diesen winzigen Augenblick des Hinauszögerns noch weiter in die Länge ziehen zu wollen.

„Ich will mein Kind nicht verlieren. Weder an den Tod noch an Potter." Zu ihrem Entsetzen brach ihre Stimme fast unter der brodelnden Angst in ihrem Inneren, die bald, schon sehr bald, an die Oberfläche dringen würde und dann... „Bitte… Lucius… ihm liegt so viel daran, was du über ihn denkst."

Lucius' Augen wurden weich und warm, als er sie auf seinen Schoß zog, sie mit beiden Armen so fest umschlang, dass sie das lautlose Seufzen spüren konnte, das in seiner Brust vibrierte. Er verstand sie auch ohne Worte, so wie sie ihn verstand und sein Schweigen war nur ein Zeichen des inneren Kampfes, den er mit sich ausfocht.

„Nichts, was Draco tut, könnte meine Liebe zu ihm schmälern", sagte Lucius schließlich. „Aber deswegen muss ich mich nicht gleich vor Glück überschlagen, weil er sich in Potter verguckt hat und seinetwegen sein Leben aufs Spiel setzt."

„Niemand verlangt das." Narzissa legte den Kopf auf Lucius' Schulter und betrachtete das Profil ihres Mannes unter halbgeschlossenen Wimpern, sah das Lächeln, als sie durchschaut wurde.

„Doch, du verlangst es von mir."

„Ich möchte nur nicht, dass Draco sich schlecht fühlt."

Lucius stieß einen unbestimmten Laut aus, halb Seufzen, halb Schnauben, bevor er sich ergab.

„Ich… rede morgen mit ihm, wenn Rabastan es schafft, uns in die Kerker zu bringen. Bis dahin kann er ruhig ein wenig schlechtes Gewissen haben. Immerhin riskiert er mit seinem Starsinn nicht nur _seinen_ Kopf."

Narzissa stieß erleichtert die Luft aus, die sie unwillkürlich angehalten hatte, richtete sich auf, um Lucius anzusehen, ihn anzulächeln, auch wenn er jetzt wieder wie ein beleidigtes Kind anmutete.

„Aber ich werde nicht _nett_ zu Potter sein und das ist mein letztes Wort, also gib dich damit zufrieden!"

„Ich bin schon beruhigt, wenn du ihm nicht gleich an die Kehle gehst."

Narzissa biss sich auf die Lippen, drängte das Lachen energisch zurück, weil Lucius' Widerwillen nur zu deutlich zu erkennen war. Sie ahnte, was ihn dieses Zugeständnis kostete und dass er – so wie sie selbst – im Zweifelsfall Potters Leben durchaus opfern würde, sollte es Dracos retten – doch für den Anfang gab sie sich damit zufrieden, dass Lucius den Jungen nicht in der Luft zerreißen würde, sobald er ihm begegnete – um Dracos Willen.

Noch immer lächelnd strich sie ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen über die gerunzelte Stirn. Ihr Herz schlug ob der Zärtlichkeit, die sie für ihn empfand, schnell und hart gegen ihre Rippen und sie hätte alles dafür gegeben, die gemeinsam empfundenen Sorgen nur auf sich zu nehmen, all diese dunklen Gedanken, die sein Lächeln schmal und melancholisch werden ließen…

Die aufgestoßene Tür riss Narzissa aus ihren Gedanken, ließ sie zusammenzucken, als Snape hereinstürmte, das Gesicht noch blasser als sonst.

„Ich befürchte, der Dunkle Lord liegt richtig, was Potter betrifft", presste er hervor, stützte sich mit beiden Händen am Tisch ab, außer Atem, als wäre er den ganzen Weg gerannt.

Narzissa spannte sich an, ein unangenehmes Rauschen in den Ohren. Für einen Moment bedauerte sie, dass der friedliche Augenblick zwischen Lucius und ihr so gewaltsam beendet wurde, dass sie so schnell von der Realität eingeholt worden waren – dann verstand sie Snapes Worte _wirklich_ und ihr wurde kalt. Eiskalt.

„Noch mehr gute Nachrichten, die diesen verdammten Tag zu einem Fest machen", brummte Lucius – der nicht halb so schockiert wirkte, wie er Narzissas Meinung nach hätte sein sollen – während er sanft ihre Hand nahm und ihre Fingerspitzen küsste.

„Das ist nicht lustig, Lucius!", fauchte Snape.

„Ich lache ja auch nicht."

„Lass das!", mischte Narzissa sich ein, mit heißen Wangen, weil Lucius seelenruhig damit begonnen hatte warme Küsse auf ihre Handfläche zu pressen; sie war überzeugt, dass Lucius' Verstand gelitten hatte.

Lucius seufzte und begnügte sich damit, seine Finger mit Narzissas zu verschränken, bevor er sich einem sichtlich ungeduldigen Severus zuwandte.

„Also schön: Was macht dich so sicher, dass der Dunkle Lord Recht hat?"

Severus' Blick flackerte irritiert, bevor er sich aufrichtete und unruhig im Raum umherschritt – es war fast, als könne er gar nicht stillstehen.

„Ich habe Potter eine… Erinnerung gezeigt, um zu testen, wie er darauf reagiert. Aber er… er hat sich schon davor verändert." Severus strich sich fahrig durchs Haar, Stirn gerunzelt. „Ich habe Potter schon oft wütend gesehen, sogar mehr als wütend, aber diesmal war es anders…"

„Komm zum Punkt, Severus", unterbrach Lucius scharf. Narzissa konnte spüren, dass alle Gelassenheit von ihm abgefallen war, jeder seiner Muskeln schien zu vibrieren.

Severus stockte mitten in der Bewegung, Narzissa glaubte, ein Zittern durch den mageren Körper unter den schwarzen Roben wahrzunehmen, als er die Augen schloss, wie um sich besser zu erinnern.

„Als ich in seine Gedanken eingedrungen bin war da nicht nur Potter, sondern noch etwas anderes… etwas, das in Potter selbst war, dunkel und voller Zorn…"

ooOoo

Remus betrachtete das Mädchen neben sich besorgt. Nicht nur, wegen der schier unglaublichen Geschichte, die sie erzählt hatte und die ihn an ihrer Geisteskraft zweifeln ließ – sondern weil sie verbissen lief, seit Stunden schon.

Nur kurzen Pausen hatte sie zugestimmt, wie gehetzt weiter gedrängt, kaum, dass sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Und jetzt stolperte sie vor Erschöpfung, lehnte dennoch jedes von Remus' Angeboten, sie zu tragen, ab.

Remus konnte nur den Kopf über soviel Starrsinn schütteln. Sie schien das Märchen der alten Frau wirklich zu glauben – dabei glaubte Remus selbst nicht einmal daran, dass es diesen ominösen Wald wirklich gab.

Oder, dass Harry dafür sorgen könnte, dass die Welt, wie sie sie kannten, aufhören würde zu existieren…

Erneut taumelte Megan, fiel fast und lächelte Remus dankbar und müde an, als er nach ihr griff, sie auf den sicherlich wunden Füßen hielt. Er beschloss, dass es für heute reichen musste.

„Die Sonne geht unter und du brauchst Ruhe."

Sie blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf, schien die hereinbrechende Nacht gar nicht wahrzunehmen, sondern deutete auf den nächsten Hügel, mit zitternden Fingern und einem beinahe fanatischem Brennen in den braunen Augen.

„Nur noch da drüber… vielleicht… bestimmt finden wir sie dahinter."

Remus fragte sich, ob er nachgeben sollte, wie er schon so oft an diesem Tag nachgegeben hatte. Ein maroder Tierunterstand, keine zehn Schritte linker Hand gab den Ausschlag, diesem Kind die Grenzen zu zeigen.

„Nein. Wir schlafen dort. Wir suchen morgen weiter, wenn du dann noch laufen kannst."

„Aber… Hey!"

Remus ignorierte den Protest ebenso wie die kleinen Füße, die ihn trotz des Gewaltmarsches noch schmerzhaft fest treten konnten, während er Megan einfach hochhob. Und dabei inständig hoffte, dass das Kind schlafen würde, sobald es erst einmal lag. Er brauchte Zeit, nachzudenken, Zeit, sich darüber klar zu werden, was er tun sollte.

Megan an einen sicheren Ort bringen und versuchen, Harry zu finden, oder weiter einem Hirngespinst nachjagen.

„… schleimiger, stinkender Kröter!"

„Ich frage mich, von wem du solche Ausdrücke hast", brummte Remus in die wenig schmeichelhafte Tirade hinein, als sie den Unterstand erreichten, der zwar wenig komfortabel, aber trocken war. Er musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht zu lachen, als Megan den Kopf in den Nacken warf und nicht ohne Stolz Dracos Namen nannte. „So ist das also. Was hat Draco dir denn noch alles beigebracht?"

Remus hatte Megans Bewunderung für den Malfoyjungen richtig eingeschätzt: Sie schnappte nach dem Köder wie ausgehungert.

Und Remus durfte sich die nächsten Minuten ein Loblied anhören, das Draco Malfoy als wahrhaft Heiligen hinstellte. Ein Bild, das sich kaum vereinbaren ließ, mit dem, was Remus wusste. Dennoch amüsierte es ihn ungemein, dass Harry nicht halb so gut wegkam, auch, wenn Megan ihre Eifersucht zu verbergen versuchte.

„Manchmal kann Harry aber auch ganz nett sein", räumte sie ein.

„Ich schätze, Harry vergisst seine gute Manieren, wenn Draco in der Nähe ist", versuchte Remus, Harrys Ehre wenigstens halbwegs zu verteidigen. Er befreite den Boden so gut es im Dämmerlicht ging, von Steinen, damit Megan es annähernd bequem hatte. „Die beiden vertragen sich nicht sonderlich gut, weißt du."

Remus war so erfreut, festzustellen, dass noch Heu in der Raufe lag, dass ihm das Schweigen des Kindes kaum auffiel. Das Heu war zwar muffig und feucht, doch es würde als Unterlage ausreichen… Hinter ihm ertönte ein erstickter Laut und Remus wirbelte herum, den Zauberstab im Anschlag, durch die plötzliche Bewegung von einer Wolke Stroh umgeben.

Doch da war kein Angreifer, der sich hinterrücks an sie herangeschlichen und sich Megan gegriffen hatte. Da war nur das Kind, beide Hände vor den Mund gepresst, Augen kugelrund – und sie schien sich ausschütten wollen vor Lachen.

Remus ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Irritiert und peinlich berührt zugleich, weil er in dieser Einöde mit einem Angriff gerechnet hatte. Weil er für seine Wachsamkeit auch noch ausgelacht wurde!

„Klar, sie vertragen sich gar nicht gut", presste Megan mühsam heraus, bevor sie ihre Beherrschung vollends verlor und quietschend loslachte. „Deswegen waren sie auch ständig zusammen."

„Harry hatte einen Auftrag von McGonagall", erklärte Remus mit so viel Würde wie er aufbringen konnte und pflückte sich Strohhalme aus den Haaren. Er konnte sich nicht genau erklären warum, aber Megan lachte nur noch lauter, als wüsste sie die Pointe des Scherzes und würde sie Remus absichtlich vorenthalten.

„Klar. Nur deswegen..." Sie gluckste noch immer, als sie sich zufrieden seufzend auf dem Heu zusammenrollte und anscheinend schon schlief, kaum, dass ihr Kopf den Boden berührt und Remus sie mit seinem Umhang zugedeckt hatte. Remus indes hatte noch etwas, worüber er grübeln konnte, als er sich neben ihr niederließ, die Wand im Rücken und das freie Feld vor Augen. Einöde hin oder her – er wollte sich nicht überraschen lassen.

Nachdenklich starrte er in die Nacht, die sich wie ein Mantel über das Land gelegt hatte, die ein besserer Schutz war, als Remus' müde Augen, die schon jetzt zufallen wollten. Megans Worte wirbelten in seinem Kopf umher, beschworen die Bilder einer schrecklichen Legende herauf, Menschen, die schrien, Harrys Augen, die Draco ständig folgten, das Gesicht einer alten Frau, die ihn auslachte, Sirius, der die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, diesen Hunger im Blick, der Remus auch nach Jahren nicht kalt ließ…

Remus riss die Augen auf, pures Adrenalin im Blut, begriff, dass er eingeschlafen war und verfluchte seine Unachtsamkeit in der gleichen Sekunde, in der er den mächtigen Leib bemerkte, der über ihm aufragte.

Und den Pfeil, der auf sein Herz zielte.

Das schimmernde Licht, das aus den Bäumen selbst zu kommen schien, brach sich in den spöttischen Augen der Zentaurin, als die Sehne des Bogens gespannt wurde.

„Noch immer wählt das Menschenkind seine Begleitung mit wenig Bedacht."

ooOoo

Narzissa starrte Severus in fassungslosem Schweigen an, spürte kaum, wie sie sanft von Lucius' Schoß geschoben wurde. Der mit wenigen, schnellen Schritten vor Severus stand. Jetzt nicht mehr ruhig und gelassen und spöttisch.

„Ist Potter eine Gefahr für Draco?"

„Nein, ich… ich denke nicht. Jetzt nicht mehr."

„Was soll das heißen: Jetzt nicht mehr? Verdammt, Severus, drück dich deutlich aus!"

Narzissa sah zu, wie Lucius nach Severus' Roben griff, nahm unwichtige Details mit fast schmerzhafter Klarheit wahr. Das blasse Gesicht ihres Mannes, die blutleeren Fingerknöchel, Severus' Augen, flackernd, nach einer Möglichkeit zur Flucht suchend, während seine Lippen sich bewegten, schnell und stumm. Seine Worte durchdrangen das Rauschen in Narzissas Ohren nicht.

„Er hat Draco _geschlagen_?" Lucius' Stimme schaffte es dagegen spielend, dennoch erreichte Narzissa der Sinn seiner Worte nicht. „Und was macht dich so sicher, dass er es jetzt gerade nicht wieder tut?"

„Potter hat vielleicht einmal die Kontrolle verloren, aber jetzt macht er sich mehr Sorgen um Draco als um sich selbst…"

Keiner von ihnen ahnte, was auf sie zukam. Nicht wirklich. Weder Severus, noch Lucius. Und Narzissa trieb schon die bloße Vorstellung verängstigt von sich. Narzissa kannte nur die Legenden. Und auch sie wurden vergessen, wollten vergessen werden, waren zu schrecklich, um wahr zu sein. Dieser Sturm würde alles Leben auslöschen. Alles, bis auf den Dunklen Lord, der unsterblich war.

„Potter sollte sich lieber um sich selbst sorgen, wenn ich ihn in die Finger bekomme!"

„Du hast Draco gesehen, anscheinend geht es ihm gut."

„Weil Rabastan, verdammt soll er sein, ihn nur deswegen geheilt hat, damit ich Potter nicht den dürren Hals umdrehe!"

Wie betäubt stand Narzissa auf, ignorierte den lauten Streit rechter Hand, war gefangen in ihrem Entsetzen, das sie zum Fenster trieb, um einen Blick auf diese Welt zu werfen, diese sterbende Welt.

Über die der Dunkle Lord herrschen würde, weil es nichts mehr geben würde, was sich ihm entgegenstellen könnte.

Das Glas war kühl und beruhigend real unter Narzissas Fingern, beschlug durch ihren Atem, als sie hinausblickte, auf das Grün der Wiesen, den dunklen Schatten der Wälder. Sie glaubte fast, das tosende Donnern der Gefahr zu hören. Das warnende Knurren dieses Molochs, der alles zu verschlingen drohte.

Sie schauderte, fragte sich, wie lange der Dunkle Lord das alles schon plante, wie oft sie ihm unbewusst in die Hände gespielt hatten. Und sie begriff, warum Bellatrix dieses wahnsinnige Ziel so fanatisch unterstützte, weiteten sich ihre Augen.

„Er hat ihr versprochen, sein Geheimnis zu teilen."

Sie hatte nur geflüstert und doch reichte es, das Rauschen der aufgebrachten Stimmen hinter ihr verstummen zu lassen. Narzissa spürte Lucius mehr, als er an sie herantrat, als dass sie ihn sah. Der Boden schien unter ihren Füßen zu schwanken, sie klammerte sich an Lucius fest, ohne ihn zu sehen, als das letzte Teil des Puzzles an seinen Platz fiel.

Die Kadi-Bakh, Bellatrix' Macht über diese Wesen… es war ein Geschenk und ein Vorgeschmack, auf das, was noch kommen würde. Bellatrix hatte nicht nur von dieser Macht gekostet – sie tat alles, um zu überleben, gleich wie.

Narzissa taumelte unter der Woge von Übelkeit, die über sie hinwegspülte, krallte ihre Finger in Lucius' Arm.

„Narzissa? Narzissa, sieh mich an!"

Und wenn sie das gleiche täten? Wenn sie ebenfalls _alles_ daransetzten, zu überleben… Wenn Potter wirklich sterben würde, bevor er Schaden anrichten konnte? Ein Leben für das von vielen? Das Leben eines Kindes, das ihr Sohn sein könnte? Noch vor wenigen Stunden hätte sie es getan. Doch jetzt, nachdem sie wusste, dass Draco…

Wieder kam die Übelkeit über sie, dringender jetzt. Saurer Speichel sammelte sich auf ihrer Zunge. Sie dachte an Draco, wie er sie angesehen hatte, trotzig, stolz und verzweifelt.

_Ich liebe ihn._

Narzissa kämpfte um jeden klaren Gedanken, hörte, wie Lucius ihren Namen rief, spürte, wie er sie schüttelte und sah doch nur Draco – und wie er sich von ihnen abwenden würde, für immer vielleicht.

Lucius würde nicht zögern, zu tun, was zu tun war. Selbst wenn es ihn Dracos Liebe kosten würde. Doch Narzissa zögerte. Sie könnte niemals darauf verzichten.

Es gab noch einen weiteren Weg, dunkel und unsicher, voller Tücken.

Und sie beschritt ihn, als sie sich aufrichtete; tief einatmend, alle Kraft zusammennahm, um Lucius beruhigend anlächeln zu können.

„Mir geht es gut. Nur ein kleiner Schwächeanfall. Es war wohl etwas zuviel für mich."

Sie sah kein Misstrauen in den klaren Augen ihres Mannes, nur Sorge und doch blutete ihr Herz, weil sie ihn anlog, weil sie ihn davon abhalten musste, ihren Sohn mit allen Mitteln, die zur Verfügung standen, zu schützen.

ooOoo

„Erzähl es mir noch mal", verlangte Harry. „Jede Einzelheit."

Dracos Schultern hoben sich, im lautlosen Seufzen, bevor er sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare fuhr und um Geduld rang. Als wenn es nicht schon schwer genug war, so dicht neben Harry auf dem Bett zu sitzen, ohne ihn berühren zu dürfen, ohne ihn länger als wenige Sekunden ansehen zu können.

Dennoch widersprach er nicht, auch wenn er Harry die ganze Geschichte schon zum dritten Mal erzählte, in allen Einzelheiten, bis auf das, was er seinen Eltern entgegen geschleudert hatte. Wenn es Harry half, die Tatsache zu verdrängen, dass James Potter und Snape…

Draco redete, weil das Schweigen zwischen ihnen noch schlimmer war, weil Harry zuhörte und Draco spüren konnte, dass er ihn ansah, wenn er sprach, weil er so hilflos war, dass ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, als Harry den Wunsch zu erfüllen. Die Worte kamen wie von selbst, wie auswendig gelernt, während Dracos Gedanken abschweiften.

Zu seinen Eltern, die er sichtlich verletzt hatte und die ihm scheinbar doch vergaben. Zu Harry, dessen Körperwärme er fühlen konnte, dessen Knie sich fast unmerklich gegen Dracos Bein drückte. Eine gänzlich unschuldige Berührung, die Draco dennoch so furchtbar nervös machte, dass seine Handflächen feucht und sein Mund staubtrocken wurde.

Er bekam den kurzen Augenblick nicht aus seinen Kopf, als er die Zelle betreten und Harry am Boden gekauert hatte. Als er ohne nachzudenken neben ihm in die Knie gegangen war und ihn festgehalten hatte. Niemals vorher hatte er Harry so gesehen, so klein, in sich zusammengerollt, zitternd.

Und trotz aller Sorge, hatte sich warmes Glücksgefühl in Draco ausgebreitet, als Harry ihn nicht von sich gestoßen hatte. Im Gegenteil: Harry hatte den schwachen Trost sogar angenommen. Für einen winzigen Moment.

Bevor er sich erinnert hatte und von Draco abgerückt war, der einfach zu schnell zuviel gewollt hatte.

Doch Draco hatte diese Zärtlichkeit wieder einmal gekostet und hungerte jetzt danach. Es war wie eine Sucht, _Harry_ war wie eine Sucht und Draco konnte sich diesem süßen Sog kaum entziehen, als Harry sich neben ihm rührte, Harrys vager Geruch Dracos Nase streifte.

Draco verkrampfte die Finger ineinander, die nach Harry greifen wollten, schwieg, weil seine Stimme um Vergebung bitten wollte (wieder einmal) und schloss ergeben die Augen, als Harry aufsprang und unruhig in der Zelle auf und ab ging. Der Platz neben Draco fühlte sich kalt und leer an.

„Snape hat von einem Test gesprochen, den ich nicht bestanden habe."

Draco, ganz gefangen von der Betrachtung Harrys, der so nervös wie ein gefangenes Tier wirkte, blinzelte irritiert, mahnte sich, sich zusammenzureißen, die vorsichtige Annäherung nicht wieder kaputt zu machen, indem er es (wieder einmal) überstürzte. Draco setzte sich aufrechter hin, konzentrierte sich auf das Problem, das es zu lösen galt und nicht darauf, dass er Harry zu gern das wirre Haar aus der Stirn gestrichen hätte.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, was er damit gemeint haben könnte?"

Draco wäre es vielleicht gar nicht aufgefallen, hätte er Harry nicht so genau betrachtet; dieses kurze Zögern, das schnelle Abwenden des Blickes, die Zähne, die sich einen Herzschlag lang in eine weiche Unterlippe gruben.

„Nein."

Harry log erbärmlich schlecht. Und er verbarg es nicht einmal.

Dabei war ihnen beiden klar, was Snape wohl damit gemeint haben könnte. Draco brauchte nur eins und eins zusammenzählen. Diese verfluchte Legende… Snapes Test… und Harrys _kleiner_ Wutausbruch letzte Nacht, sagten ihm alles, was er wissen musste.

Eine Erkenntnis, die Draco erst frösteln ließ und ihn dann von der Pritsche trieb, auf Harry zu, der die Stirn an die Gitter lehnte, Augen geschlossen, tief durchatmete.

„Es muss nicht so kommen, wie meine Eltern befürchten." Draco flüsterte, traute seiner Stimme nicht, als er hinter Harry stand, seine Fingerspitzen angespannte Schultern berührten, so vorsichtig, als könne Harry jeden Moment explodieren. Er wollte nicht schon wieder überstürzt handeln, doch er wollte Harry auch nicht vollkommen allein lassen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung." Harry würgte an den Worten, die sicher so bitter schmeckten wie sie klangen. „Da ist etwas in mir und ich kann es nicht kontrollieren… so wie gestern. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass ich… naja, eben der Retter bin, wie sie mir alle gesagt haben. Das Gute in Person. Aber die ganze Zeit war da noch etwas anderes, immer schon und es wird stärker, Draco. Und vielleicht ist es stärker als ich."

In Dracos Herzen vibrierte eine Stimmgabel aus Eis. Harry war ihm immer so stark vorgekommen. Er hatte sein Schicksal einfach angenommen, war entschlossen den vordiktierten Weg gegangen, gleichgültig, welche Opfer er bringen musste.

Draco hatte nie verstanden, warum Harry das tat, warum er nicht ausgebrochen war und das alles hinter sich gelassen, jemand anderes diese schmutzige Arbeit überlassen hatte. Zu schmutzig für ein Kind.

Doch jetzt verstand er. Im Grunde genommen war Harry nicht anders als er selbst. Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, dass sie auf parallelen Pfaden gegangen waren – eine Abzweigung voneinander entfernt und doch das gleiche Ziel vor Augen: Sie wollten die Hoffnungen, die in sie gesetzt wurden, nicht enttäuschen.

Harry holte zitternd Luft und Draco rückte unwillkürlich näher an ihn heran, seine Hand glitt an Harrys Rücken hinab, bevor sie sich federleicht auf Harrys Bauch legte; trotz der allgegenwärtigen Gefahr, erneut abgewiesen zu werden. Das Herz schlug ihm hart gegen die Rippen, so nervös war er, als er sich über die trockenen Lippen leckte, einen letzten Schritt tat, sich an Harry lehnte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es stärker ist als du", wisperte er, so dicht an Harry, dass seine Lippen Harrys kalte Wange berührten. Er konnte das Beben spüren, das durch Harrys Körper lief.

Und er konnte sich nicht helfen, wusste, dass es falsch war – aber er war glücklich, in diesem fragilen Augenblick. Glücklich, dass Harry ihn wieder in seine Nähe ließ, mit ihm redete.

„Ich wollte Snape töten", sagte Harry, als würde das alles erklären, als hätte er schon aufgegeben, dagegen zu kämpfen. „Und gestern… ich _wollte_ dich verletzen. Ich wollte es dir heimzahlen."

Draco schwieg, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Und er schluckte hart, erinnerte sich an das dunkle Leuchten in Harrys Augen, erinnerte sich, wie er diesen Schmerz nur zu gern angenommen hatte, weil er erträglicher war, als die Qual in seinem Herzen. Er erinnerte sich aber auch an die Sorge, die Harry offen gezeigt hatte, als Lestrange ihn geholt hatte.

Draco hörte und spürte, wie Harry einatmete, ein schrecklich rasselndes Geräusch, und griff unwillkürlich fester zu, befürchtete, dass der kurze Moment Frieden schon wieder vorbei sein könnte.

„Ich habe Angst, Draco. Angst davor, was passieren, was ich sonst noch alles tun könnte."

Und wurde ganz starr, ob der heiser geflüsterten Worte, die bewiesen, dass Harry tatsächlich nicht so stark war, wie er aller Welt glauben machen wollte. Worte, die Draco trunken machten vor Glück, weil Harry diese Schwäche zugab – nur vor ihm. Weil er raue Finger spürte, die seine Hand umschlossen, Halt suchten. Der glückselige Schwindel ließ ihn alle Vorsicht vergessen, die ihn sonst davon abgehalten hätte, Harry zu necken.

„Du kämpfst dagegen an, was sonst?", wisperte Draco, verflocht seine Finger mit Harrys. „So wie du es immer getan hast, als Vorzeigegryffindor."

Harry lachte, rau und trocken zwar, doch in Dracos Ohren klang der Laut wunderschön. Ein nervöses Zittern durchfuhr Draco, ein innerliches Beben, dicht unter der Haut, als Harry sich umwandte, ihn ansah. Ihn wirklich _ansah_, nicht jene verstohlenen Seitenblicke voller Wut, die er ihm seit gestern ständig zugeworfen hatte, sondern mit jenen Blicken, die Dracos Blut schneller durch seine Venen trieb, jene Blicke, die ihn dazu gebracht hatten, seinen Eltern die Stirn zu bieten.

Draco wagte kaum zu atmen, als Harry eine Hand hob, wagte kaum zu hoffen, als ihm das strähnige Haar aus dem Gesicht gestrichen wurde. Er war sich sicher, dass Harry sein schnell schlagendes Herz hören musste – und er war sich sicher, dass sein Herz einen Moment aussetzte, als Harry sich unmerklich vorbeugte, sich mit der Zungenspitze über die rissigen Lippen fuhr.

Und zurückzuckte, als es keine Handbreit neben ihnen metallisch schepperte.

Der Zauber zwischen ihnen zerstob wie eine Staubwolke im Wind. Harry stolperte zurück, die Wangen rot, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet und Draco schloss geschlagen die Augen, knirschte mit den Zähnen, um nicht zu schreien. So nahe… sie waren so verdammt nahe dran gewesen…

„Was soll das denn sein?"

Harrys Stimme kippte fast vor Ekel, zwang Draco, die Augen wieder zu öffnen und zu betrachten, was ihn seine Chance auf Versöhnung gekostet hatte. Ein Tablett und zwei Schüsseln, gefüllt mit einem grauen Brei.

„Unser Essen", antwortete er tonlos, noch immer so bitterlich enttäuscht, dass er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Dann atmete er tief ein, stakste mit steifen Knien auf den Beutel zu, den er bis jetzt völlig vergessen hatte und förderte die Dinge zutage, die seine Mutter ihm zugesteckt hatte. „Aber ich schätze, das hier ist gesünder", fuhr er bemüht gelassen fort, als wäre wenige Sekunden vorher nichts von Bedeutung passiert, während er Harry einen Kesselkuchen reichte, der nur zögernd angenommen wurde.

Harry sah ihn nicht an, als er zum Bett ging, sich an die äußerste Kante setzte und schweigend aß, sich nicht rührte, als Draco ihm folgte und doch Abstand hielt.

Das Herz so schwer wie mit Blei gefüllt und noch immer Harrys Fingerspitzen spürend, die durch sein Haar glitten.

Tbc…


	29. Nachtgeflüster

Und weiter geht es ;)

Ich möchte mich bei folgenden Lesern aufs Herzlichste für ihre wirklich tollen Reviews bedanken:

**Deedochan, schneestaub und zissy :o)**

Edit und danke an Zissy für den Hinweis, ich hab das glatt vergessen ;o)

Bevor es los geht, noch ein wenig Werbung in eigener Sache: Sammy-chan und ich haben ein kleines Forum eröffnet. Wir organisieren gerade ein FF-Wichteln und würden uns über rege Teilnahme freuen. Den Link zu den Regeln und dem Wunschzettel findet ihr in meinem Profil.

Und wer sich einfach nur so zum Quatschen anmelden möchte, ist selbstverständlich auch herzlich Willkommen ;)

ooOoo

Nachtgeflüster

ooOoo

Minervas Schritte hallten unnatürlich laut zwischen den schäbigen Mauern wider, während sie an abrissreifen Bürogebäuden und einem geschlossenen Pub vorbeiging; direkt auf die rote Telefonzelle zu, der nicht nur alle Scheiben fehlten, sondern auch noch die Tür windschief in den Angeln hing. Alles in allem ein erbärmlicher Anblick in einer erbärmlichen Gegend.

Sie trat auf die Scherben, die unter ihren Füßen knirschend brachen und nahm den Hörer von der Gabel, lauschte erleichtert dem leisen Freizeichen. Anscheinend hatte das Ministerium den Zutritt für Besucher noch nicht untersagt.

Minerva hob die Hand und stutzte; ihre Finger zitterten unkontrolliert. So sehr, dass sie froh war, sie in die Einbuchtungen der Wählscheibe legen und sich an etwas festhalten zu können.

„Willkommen im Zaubereiministerium. Bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen und Ihr Anliegen."

Die kühle Frauenstimme schien direkt neben ihr zu erklingen, kam von überall her, erinnerte Minerva daran, dass sie sich keinen Fehler erlauben durfte, keine Schwäche, so kurz vor dem Ziel. Also straffte sie die Schultern und reckte das Kinn gen Decke.

„Minerva McGonagall, ehemalige, stellvertretende Direktorin von Hogwarts. Ich muss den Zaubereiminister Rufus Scrimgeour sprechen."

„Vielen Dank. Bitte entnehmen Sie die Plakette und befestigen Sie sie an Ihrem Umhang. Sie werden sich einer Untersuchung unterziehen müssen und Ihren Zauberstab zu diesem Zweck abgeben."

Minerva stützte sich mit einer Hand am leeren Fensterrahmen ab, als es leise ratterte und sie mit tauben Fingern die Metallplakette aus dem Münzschacht klaubte. Ihr war schwindelig und ein wenig übel, ob vor Erleichterung oder Furcht wusste sie nicht zu sagen. So leicht konnte es doch nicht sein. So dumm konnte nicht einmal das Ministerium sein. Nicht unter Rufus Scrimgeour… nicht einmal Fudge hätte-

Die Telefonzelle vibrierte sacht, bevor sie in der Erde versank und Minervas Umgebung in völlige Dunkelheit tauchte. Sie wusste, dass es nicht einmal eine Minute dauern würde, bis sie das Atrium erreicht haben würde.

Doch die Sekunden waren unendlich lang, bis es soweit war, dass Minerva den Saum ihres Reiseumhangs erkennen konnte. Bis sie etwas anderes vernahm, als das Knirschen von Stein und Erde auf rostigem Metall.

„Das Zaubereiministerium wünscht Ihnen einen angenehmen Tag."

Die Stimme klang noch immer beruhigend emotionslos, so als wäre es wirklich ein Tag wie jeder andere. Minerva jedoch war wachsam, als sie aus der Telefonzelle trat.

Ihre Absätze klackten auf dem polierten Boden, auch hier überlaut, was sie sich nicht einbildete, weil das gesamte Atrium bei ihrem Anblick zu erstarren schien. Minerva reckte das Kinn noch höher und weigerte sich einfach, zu blinzeln, um nur ja keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Oder auch nur vages Interesse, weil es in den Kaminen zu Staus kam, so irritiert gafften die Angestellten des Ministeriums. Sie alle wussten anscheinend, wer sie war.

Kein Wunder, dachte Minerva grimmig, und betrachtete im Vorbeigehen die Steckbriefe, die an fast jeder Wand angebracht waren und ihr Gesicht und das der anderen Mitglieder des Phönixordens zeigten.

Immerhin konnte sie ungehindert die Halle durchqueren, dank des Überraschungseffektes. Keine Auroren, die sich auf sie stürzten und erst verfluchten und dann befragten.

Und auch keine Todesser, die genau das Gleiche taten.

Der schmuddelige, kleine Zauberer hinter dem Sicherheitsschalter sperrte Mund und Augen auf, als Minerva vor ihm zum Stehen kam, ihren Zauberstab auf die Theke legte und sich vorstellte:

„Minerva McGonagall. Ich möchte Rufus Scrimgeour sprechen."

„H-haben Sie denn einen Termin?", stammelte der Zauberer, der nur schlecht rasiert war und dessen Wangen ganz fahl unter den rötlichblonden Bartstoppeln waren.

„Nein. Aber ich denke, er wird es einrichten."

Fast tat der Mann ihr Leid, der mit bebenden Händen ihren Zauberstab umklammerte und ihn dezent in einer Schublade verschwinden ließ, anstatt ihn nur zu prüfen. Doch dass sie dem Minister nicht bewaffnet gegenübertreten würde, war Minerva von vorneherein klar gewesen, also unterließ sie jeden sinnlosen Protest.

Der Trick war jetzt nur, zu Rufus Scrimgeour vorgelassen zu werden und nicht direkt in Askaban zu landen.

„Folge mir bitte, Minerva."

Minerva musste sich einen Herzschlag lang an dem langen Tresen festklammern, hinter dem der Sicherheitsbeamte sie noch immer aus großen, runden Augen anstarrte; die ruhige Stimme von Kingsley Shacklebolt nahm ihr fast die Kraft, die sie noch so dringend brauchte.

Sie spürte kräftige Hände an ihrem Arm und lehnte unmerklich an dem großen Körper, blickte in dunkelbraune Augen, in denen die gleiche Schuld stand, die sie selbst verspürte. Dabei wusste er nicht einmal, was sie im Namen des Ordens getan hatten. Wie würde er sie erst ansehen, wenn er es erfuhr?

Minerva schluckte, lauschte dem leisen Rauschen, das aufgeregtes Flüstern war und von den steinernen Wänden widerhallte, während sie neben Kingsley auf die großen Fahrstuhltüren zuging. Natürlich flankiert von weiteren Auroren, auch wenn sie sich diskret im Hintergrund hielten.

Auroren… an jedem Kamin sah Minerva sie jetzt stehen und die Neuankömmlinge untersuchen. Niemand betrat das Atrium, solange er einen Zauberstab bei sich hatte. Also war auch der Zugang über den Besuchereingang nur eine Falle. Minerva bezweifelte nicht, dass man nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass sie eine falsche Bewegung tat, um sie unschädlich machen zu können.

Der Gedanke, dass Scrimgeour jetzt über ihre Kooperation womöglich enttäuscht war, amüsierte Minerva genug, um ihre zitternden Knie wieder in den Griff zu bekommen und die benötigte Ruhe auszustrahlen, als sie sich von Kingsley in den Fahrstuhl führen ließ.

„Bin ich verhaftet, Kingsley?"

„Nein."

Kingsley hatte nur einen Moment gezögert und im Grunde war es gleich – sie musste schließlich nicht ihn überzeugen, ihr zu helfen, sondern den Minister.

„Du meinst: noch nicht", spottete Minerva, mit einem Nicken auf die beiden Auroren deutend, die immerhin verlegen den Blick zu Boden richteten. Sie kannte sie beide und war entsetzt wie jung sie noch waren, keine zwei Jahre seit ihrem Abschluss auf Hogwarts vergangen. Scheinbar war die Verlustrate des Ministeriums so hoch, dass sie die Ausbildungszeit der Auroren stark verkürzten.

Wieder einmal machte es ihr bewusst, welchen Krieg sie gewinnen wollten, warum sie ihn gewinnen _mussten_, mit allen Mitteln und zu jedem Preis.

Weil die Alternative einfach zu grauenerregend war.

„Mir liegt kein Haftbefehl vor, Minerva."

Was keine Rolle spielte. Wenn er jenen Befehl bekam, würde Kingsley sie kaum vor Askaban retten können. Minerva wusste das – und Kingsleys Blick verriet, dass er es auch wusste.

„Du hättest dennoch nicht kommen sollen."

„Ich musste", sagte Minerva kurz angebunden, als sie die Ministeriumsebene erreichten und die Türen sanft schnurrend aufglitten. „Es wird Zeit, diesen Krieg zu beenden."

Der Teppich dämpfte ihre Schritte zu Scrimgeours Tür und sie verabschiedete Kingsley mit einem Nicken, das so förmlich erwidert wurde, wie sie es von dem Auror kannte.

„Ich werde hier warten."

Minerva unterrückte ein bitteres Lächeln, weil Kingsley ihr trotz allem misstraute. Sie kannte die Symptome, diese Blicke, prüfend und argwöhnisch… es war genau wie damals. Man vertraute besser niemanden, wenn einem das eigene Leben lieb war. Oder das derer, die man liebte.

Sie klopfte, wartete das Herein kaum ab und ging hocherhobenen Hauptes in die sprichwörtliche Höhle des Löwen.

„Minerva, welch angenehme Überraschung." Scrimgeour lächelte falsch und erinnerte tatsächlich an einen Löwen, mit der blonden, buschigen Mähne, die kantige Züge umgab. „Setzen Sie sich doch!"

Einen Löwen, der seine Beute endlich eingekreist hatte.

Minerva lächelte so falsch wie der Minister, als sie sich in das weiche Polster des Besuchersessels sinken ließ.

„Tee?"

„Natürlich."

Es war im Grunde keine Frage und Minerva seufzte still in sich hinein. Sie hatte einfach zu wenig Zeit für solche Spielchen und war sich dennoch nur zu bewusst, dass sie nicht drumherum kommen würde, als sie sich setzte, und den Tee trank, ohne Scrimgeour aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Hervorragend. Man schmeckt das Veritaserum kaum heraus", bemerkte sie; die Teetasse klapperte leise, als sie auf die Untertasse abgestellt wurde und Minerva sich einen Augenblick an Scrimgeours verlegen geröteten Wangen weiden konnte. Er musste nicht wissen, dass sie sich auch auf solch eine Situation vorbereitet hatte.

Sie selbst hätte in seiner Situation nicht anders gehandelt.

„Sie werden verstehen, dass ich kein Risiko eingehen kann, jetzt, wo… Sie einmal hier sind."

„Hätte ich nicht vor, die Wahrheit zu sagen, wäre ich gar nicht erst gekommen."

Minervas Lippen kräuselten sich spöttisch, weil sich die Röte auf dem markant geschnittenen Gesicht vertiefte: Scrimgeour tat ja gerade so, als wäre es sein Verdienst, dass er ihrer habhaft geworden war. Da konnte sie sich einen kleinen Seitenhieb kaum versagen.

„Nun, Minerva, reden wir nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum." Scrimgeour verschränkte die Finger miteinander und betrachtete sie aus verengten, goldenen Augen. „Wo ist Potter?"

Minerva kostete den Moment aus, lehnte sich entspannt im Sessel zurück und lächelte geziert.

„Soweit ich weiß, befindet Harry sich in den Kerkern von Dem, der nicht genannt werden darf."

Nun, vermutlich war das nicht besonders diplomatisch. Aber Scrimgeours Gesicht war es wert.

ooOoo

Remus wollte sich nur ungern eingestehen, dass er versagt hatte. Seine Finger schlossen sich unwillkürlich fester um seinen Zauberstab; gleichzeitig verschwand der Spott aus den Augen der Zentaurin, wich einer offenen Drohung.

„Hätte ich dich töten wollen, wäre es bereits geschehen. Strapaziere dein Glück nicht, Wolf."

Es behagte Remus keineswegs, zu gehorchen, seine verkrampften Finger zu lockern. Dennoch tat er es. Zähneknirschend. Er wollte die Hilfe der Waldbewohner erbitten, keinen Krieg mit ihnen anfangen.

„Du musst Ignis sein", stellte Remus fest, ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf den trockenen Lippen.

Ein überraschter Ausdruck huschte über die scharfen Gesichtszüge, dann senkte die Zentaurin Pfeil und Bogen, sehr zu Remus' Erleichterung, und deutete auf Megan, die noch immer friedlich im Heu lag und schlief.

„Sie hat dir von uns erzählt."

Es war eine Festestellung, keine Frage, auch wenn ein Hauch Neugierde mitschwang. Remus betrachtete die Zentaurin aufmerksam, bemerkte das warme Leuchten in ihren braunen Augen, wann immer sie Megan ansah und das sich merklich abkühlte, wenn sie ihn betrachtete.

„Ja.

Ignis nickte ernst. „Dieser blonde Junge bedeutet ihr alles…" Dann ein scharfer Blick, der Remus durch und durch ging. „Und du und deinesgleichen habt genau das ausgenutzt, damit sie dich zu uns führt, nicht wahr?"

Remus spürte, wie die Hitze über sein Gesicht kroch, aber er nickte, hart schluckend.

„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, um –"

„I-ignis?"

„Ah, du bist also erwacht, Megan Menschenkind. Willkommen zurück."

Remus verstummte, als das Mädchen sich aufrichtete, die Augen rieb und die Zentaurin anstarrte, deren Lächeln, warm und herzlich, Remus überraschte. Ebenso die Tatsache, dass sie die Arme einladend ausbreitete und um Megan schloss, als das Kind sich aufschluchzend hineinstürzte.

Remus wandte den Blick ab, kam sich wie ein Eindringling vor, als Megan stockend zu flüstern begann – bis Ignis sie sanft unterbrach:

„Nurai wird deine Geschichte auch hören wollen, warte damit, bis wir auf der Lichtung sind."

Und nun geschah etwas, das Remus kaum möglich gehalten hatte – Megan nickte und schwieg; schmiegte sich an den mächtigen Pferdekörper, bis Ignis sie auf ihren Rücken hob und gemächlich tiefer in den Wald schritt, ohne Remus auch nur noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

So offensichtlich unerwünscht zu sein, versetzte Remus trotz allem einen Stich, als er sich aufrappelte und folgte. Immerhin konnte er sich damit ablenken, die seltsamsten Bäume zu betrachten, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Sie schienen von innen heraus zu leuchten, ein kühles blau, das einen schmalen Pfad erhellte.

Der verschwunden war, als Remus sich umdrehte – hinter ihm war nichts außer Farn und Unterholz und noch mehr Bäume. Unwillkürlich kroch ihm ein Schauder über den Rücken und er beschleunigte seine Schritte, um Ignis nicht zu verlieren, die langsam vorantrottete, sich leise mit Megan unterhielt.

Die gerade kein gutes Haar am Orden ließ.

„… haben Harry und Draco hereingelegt, ich weiß es! Und jetzt sind sie bei diesem bösen Zauberer und wir müssen die beiden da wieder rausholen!"

„Wir werden es Nurai erzählen."

Remus entging nicht, dass die Antwort mehr als ausweichend war und er fragte sich, ob er hier nicht nur Zeit verschwendete. Zeit, die sie nutzen sollten, um Harry zu retten. Noch wagte Remus nicht, über den Verrat nachzudenken, den Minerva begangen hatte. Wenn seine Gedanken doch einmal auf dieses gefährliche Terrain zusteuerten, spürte er den Zorn wie ein glühendes Eisen, das sich in seine Brust bohrte.

Er fragte sich, wie er so dumm und blind hatte sein können, obwohl er die Antwort kannte. Der Hass hatte ihn blind gemacht für alles andere, was um ihn herum vor sich ging. Die Gedanken an Rache hatten ihn mehr beschäftigt, als die Angelegenheiten des Ordens. Oder als Harry…

Und jetzt war es zu spät, diesen Fehler zu revidieren. Zu spät, auf Harry Acht zu geben, für ihn da zu sein. Minerva hatte alle Brücken hinter ihnen zerstört und nur noch den einen Weg gelassen, den sie begehen konnten.

Wie dieser verfluchte Wald, der ihn vorwärts trieb, bis er eine Lichtung erreichte und wie vom Donner gerührt stehen blieb.

Stumm zusah, wie Megan von Ignis' Rücken rutschte, strahlend auf jemanden zurannte, der eher an einen uralten Gnom, als an einen Menschen erinnerte. Arme, dünn und knorrig wie die Äste eines Baumes, schlangen sich um das Mädchen, während sich in dem faltigen Gesicht, das an einen Schrumpfkopf erinnerte, der Mund zu einem zahnlosen Lächeln verzog.

Das also war Nurai. Das also sollte die große Hexe sein, die ihnen helfen würde.

Remus schluckte an der Bitterkeit, die seinen Mund füllte. Diese Frau sah aus, als könnte sie sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und der Stab, auf den sie sich so schwer stützte, unterstrich den Eindruck noch. Es war absolut sinnlos gewesen, hierher zu kommen. Vermutlich gab es nicht einmal Werwölfe hier. Geschweige denn, dass die ihnen zu Hilfe eilen würden.

„Wie Nurai sieht, hast du jetzt ein Hündchen."

Remus blinzelte, errötete unwillkürlich unter dem stechenden Blick aus blauen Augen, erstaunlich scharf und klar, für solch eine greise Frau und er fragte sich, ob er sie richtig verstanden hatte.

„Wenn du stubenrein bist, Wolf, darfst du bleiben."

Kein Zweifel, er wurde verspottet. So dreist, dass Remus sich nur vage fragte, woher die Alte wusste, dass er ein Werwolf war. Immerhin erinnerte ihn der Hohn daran, dass er unhöflich war, die Frau so anzustarren, ohne sich vorzustellen und zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, während er steif die Hand ausstreckte und sich ebenso steif vorstellte:

„Mein Name ist Remus Lupin. Erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen."

Die Alte betrachtete seine Hand und zögerte so lange, sie zu nehmen, dass es schon eine Beleidigung war.

„Nurai heißt dich in ihrem Wald willkommen", sagte sie schließlich und trotz seiner Wut verspürte Remus Erleichterung darüber, nicht schon jetzt abgewiesen worden zu sein.

Remus ergriff zerbrechliche Finger, die erstaunlich fest zupackten und erschauerte, als er die Macht spürte, die in Wellen von der Frau auszugehen schien. Hatte er eben noch gedacht, sie könne unmöglich eine Hilfe sein? Remus schluckte, verkniff sich eine Verbeugung, wie es ihm sein Instinkt befahl und beobachtete, wie sich das runzlige Gesicht mit einem Lächeln erhellte – als wüsste die Hexe, was ihm für verwirrende Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen.

„Setz dich ans Feuer, Wolf und verhalte dich still, bis das Menschenkind berichtet hat."

Remus wusste nicht woher dieses Gefühl der Erlösung kam, als er sich setzte, der Zentaurin gegenüber, die Megan an ihre Seite zog und ihr einen Arm schützend um die Schultern legte. Ignis sah zwar noch immer nicht besonders freundlich aus, als ihre und Remus' Blicke sich begegneten, doch die offensichtliche Feindseligkeit war aus den braunen Augen verschwunden. Vermutlich der Verdienst der alten Hexe, die sich behände neben Remus niederließ, Beine gekreuzt. In den Händen zwei Schalen mit Brei, von denen sie eine Megan reichte, die den Inhalt hungrig verschlang.

Remus widmete der Schüssel kaum mehr als einen Blick, in ihm brannte die Neugierde, mehr über diese Hexe zu erfahren, die nicht das zu sein schien, was der äußere Schein einem sagte. Doch kaum, dass er den Mund öffnete, um eine der zahllosen Fragen zu stellen, die ihm im Kopf herumschwirrten, hob Nurai eine altersfleckige Hand.

„Später, Wolf, ich sagte doch, dass erst das Menschenkind erzählen soll."

Remus schluckte und wusste nicht, warum sein Mund jäh so trocken war. Nurai hatte ruhig gesprochen und doch klang es wie eine Drohung. Als wüsste sie von seinem Versagen.

Nurai nickte Megan zu, die sich nicht lange bitten ließ, ihr alles zu berichten, was sie wusste – und einige Dinge, die sie sich selbst zusammengereimt hatte. Wieder einmal bewies sie Remus damit, dass sie für ihr Alter äußerst scharfsinnig war – vielleicht mehr, als gut für sie war.

Remus biss die Zähne zusammen, als die Sprache auf den Orden und Minerva kam; doch Nurai kaute nur auf grünen Eicheln herum und nickte bedächtig, als wäre es keine große Neuigkeit, dass der Orden Harry an Voldemort ausgeliefert hatte.

„Und jetzt seid ihr hier, damit Nurai euch aus der Grube hilft, die ihr euch selbst gegraben habt."

Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung und es war jetzt wohl an ihm, Remus, zu Kreuze zu kriechen. Immerhin tat er es für Harry – und nicht, um diesen verlorenen Krieg noch zu gewinnen.

„Megan erzählte, dass Ihr sehr mächtig seid und dass es hier eine Kolonie freier Werwölfe gäbe…"

Remus brach ab, weil die Hexe meckernd lachte, ihn aus zu Schlitzen verengten Augen betrachtete.

„Nurai ist mächtig, solange sie beobachtet und die Wölfe hier sind frei, solange der Mond nicht voll ist. Wir alle müssen uns den Gesetzen unserer Natur unterwerfen. Und wir alle müssen einen Preis zahlen, wenn wir uns dem widersetzen."

„Heißt das, Ihr werdet uns nicht helfen?", fragte Remus, dem es eiskalt wurde vor hilfloser Wut.

Nurai spuckte gemächlich braunen Speichel und Eichelbrei ins Feuer, betrachtete Megan, deren Augen immer kleiner wurden, auch wenn sie sich bemühte, sie krampfhaft offen zu halten.

„Ich will wissen, was dich wirklich antreibt, Wolf. Warum bist du hier?"

Das war es nicht, was Remus gewollt hatte. Er hatte Antworten erwartet, im besten Fall einen Plan, aber nicht dieses wirre Gerede einer alten Frau.

„Ich… _wir _erbitten Hilfe, damit Harry nicht sterben muss", knirschte er, nur mühsam beherrscht. Megan hatte die Situation doch klar und deutlich geschildert… Was verlangte diese Frau noch? Sollte Remus seine eigene Schuld eingestehen? Sollte er zugeben, dass er so sehr mit der eigenen Rache beschäftigt gewesen war, dass er Harry vollkommen aus den Augen verloren hatte?

„Pah, Unsinn. Du redest nur und sagst nichts!"

Remus öffnete den Mund und holte tief Luft zum Protest… und atmete den feinen Staub ein, den Nurai ihm ins Gesicht blies und der wie Nebel war.

Und der sich wie Nebel in seinem Kopf festsetzte, seine Sinne verwirrte und narrte, mit Bildern, die nicht sein konnten und einer Stimme, alt und bitter wie die Zeit.

„Und jetzt zeig Nurai die Wahrheit. Zahle deinen Preis, wie Nurai den ihren zahlen wird…"

ooOoo

Harry kaute auf seinem Kürbiskuchen herum, ohne ihn zu schmecken. Er hätte genauso gut jenen unappetitlichen Brei hinunterzwingen können, der sie unterbrochen hatte, kurz bevor-

Bevor er Draco fast geküsst hätte.

Er konnte ruhig daran denken, es zugeben, wenigstens vor sich selbst… leugnen nutzte ja doch nichts. Und jetzt diesen peniblen Abstand zu halten nutzte ebenfalls nichts mehr. Draco hatte es sicher gemerkt, auch wenn Harry sich noch so gern etwas anderes einreden wollte.

Und jetzt? Jetzt schalt er sich einen Idioten, weil er Pappe kaute und den Boden anstarrte und nicht wusste, wie es weiter gehen sollte…

Nicht nur, weil er Draco küssen wollte. Sondern, weil er ihm verzeihen wollte.

Weil alles andere einfach nicht zu ertragen war. Er _wollte _Draco, selbst wenn er ihn belog. Selbst wenn die Chance, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, auch noch so gering war. Weil die Lügen, dieses süße Gift, besser als kaltes Schweigen waren.

Und nicht zuletzt wollte er mit diesem Berg an Sorgen nicht allein sein, gleichgültig, wie egoistisch es war. Er wollte mit Draco über diese _Sache_ mit seinem Vater und Snape reden, weil schon der Gedanke daran absolut surreal war. Er wollte von ihm mehr Informationen über den Orden erfahren. Er wollte fragen, wie er gegen dieses Dunkle in sich ankämpfen sollte.

Dennoch und trotz allem konnte er Draco nicht einfach so verzeihen. Er konnte nicht so tun, als wäre rein gar nichts geschehen. So stark der Drang nach Nähe auch war – der Schmerz saß noch zu tief, um ihn einfach zu vergessen.

Harry würgte den letzten Bissen Kuchen hinunter und starrte noch immer stumpf den Boden an. Es hatte keinen Sinn, darüber nachzudenken, was er eben noch hatte tun wollen. Die Chance war vorbei und er brachte es jetzt nicht mehr über sich, daran anzuknüpfen.

Das Schweigen und die erzwungene Nähe zerrten an Harrys Nerven, die dieser Tage ohnehin nicht die stärksten waren und er sprang auf, tigerte unruhig in der viel zu kleinen Zelle hin und her, die seinen Bewegungsdrang ganz und gar nicht befriedigen konnte.

Ein stundenlanger Flug an frischer Luft wäre jetzt vermutlich das Beste, seinen Kopf von schwirrenden Gedanken zu klären.

Leider waren frische Luft und Besen momentan so weit entfernt wie der Mond.

Oder so weit entfernt wie Draco, der noch immer auf dem Bett hockte. Regungslos wie eine Statue, scheinbar unberührt von dem, was passiert war.

Was _beinahe_ passiert war.

Harry fluchte, lautlos, dafür umso heftiger und lief stur weiter.

Vier Schritte, stocken, auf dem Absatz umdrehen, vier Schritte, stocken, auf dem Absatz umdrehen…

„Wir sollten darüber reden, Harry."

Stolpern und mit rasendem Herzen stehen bleiben.

Wenn er es jetzt richtig anstellte-

„Ich wüsste nicht, worüber."

Und nicht seinen verfluchten Stolz übernehmen ließ-

„Über alles… Harry, ich weiß, dass ich einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht habe, der mir mehr als nur Leid tut... Ich… ich weiß aber nicht, wie ich es wieder gut machen soll…"

Dann bestünde eine winzig kleine Chance, dass sie sich versöhnen würden, bevor Voldemort sie beide tötete.

Harry schloss die Augen, Zähne so fest zusammengebissen, dass es knirschte und wünschte sich wirklich, dass er Draco verzeihen könnte, dass er es vergessen könnte, nur für einen Moment, für den Rest der Zeit, die ihnen blieb, für immer. Dass er seinen Stolz vergessen könnte, damit er diese Chance jetzt nutzte.

Die zitternden Hände zu Fäusten geballt wagte Harry es, sich umzudrehen und Draco anzusehen. Ihn _wirklich_ anzusehen. Sich nicht nur vor Augen zu halten, wie bösartig er ihm in den Rücken gefallen war.

Sondern den Jungen zu sehen, in den er sich so rettungslos verliebt hatte.

Die grauen Augen wirkten groß und dunkel in dem schmalen, weißen Gesicht, von strähnigem Blondhaar umrahmt. Harry fragte sich, ob in den seinen auch so viel Angst zu lesen war, ob er selbst auch so jung und hilflos wirkte wie Draco. Ob er wirklich noch wie das Kind aussah, das er nicht sein durfte.

Und das er nicht sein wollte, als er sich auf die schmale Pritsche zutaumelte, wie magnetisch angezogen, von Draco, den er so sehr wollte. Erst jetzt bekam er eine Ahnung davon, was es Draco gekostet haben mochte, ihm zu widerstehen und warum er letztendlich genauso nachgegeben hatte wie Harry es jetzt tat.

Wie er es schon früher wieder und wieder getan hatte. Weil alles andere sinnlos war, nur ein nutzloses Aufbäumen vor dem Schicksal.

_Verloren_, dachte Harry, als er sich auf die Pritsche kniete, _ich war von Anfang an verloren._

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir verzeihen kann, aber ich will es versuchen", gab Harry zu, seinen Stolz vergessend, wenigstens für diesen Moment. Wie er seinen Stolz schon früher vergessen hatte. Immer wieder.

Für Draco.

„Das genügt mir…"

Harry wusste nicht, ob Draco es wirklich gesagt hatte, er war zu gefangen von dem flüchtigen Lächeln auf schmalen Lippen, das sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Von schmalen Fingern, die seine Wange berührten, seine Stirn, zögernd und scheu, wie am Anfang, als sie sich noch nicht so vertraut gewesen waren.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, sich auf brechendem Eis zu bewegen und dennoch wollte er keinen einzigen Schritt zurück machen. Konnte es gar nicht; jetzt, da Dracos Nähe ihn berauschte wie Opium, ihn vergessen ließ. Ihn begreifen ließ, dass er Draco nicht länger hassen konnte, gleichgültig wie sehr er es wollte.

Weil er Draco mehr als alles andere wollte, weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern, und noch weichere Lippen unter seinen, so süß und gut, dass er überwältigt die Augen schloss, sich einfach fallen und halten ließ. So wie er selbst Draco hielt, sich an ihm festklammerte, Dunkelheit und Angst vergessend, als er Draco tiefer küsste.

Und genauso verzweifelt geküsst wurde.

Harry gab den zerrenden Händen genauso nach wie dem Drängen seines Herzens und es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, sich so eng an Draco zu schmiegen, zu spüren, dass er gewollt wurde.

Dass Draco ebenso verloren war, wie er selbst.

Verloren, aber nicht allein.

ooOoo

„… vollkommen wahnsinnig! Ich hätte es wissen müssen und Potter schon im letzten Jahr –"

„Was? Ihn entführen?", unterbrach Minerva kühl die minutenlange Ansprache Scrimgeours, bei der er sich nicht um Höflichkeit bemüht hatte. „Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, Minister. Das hätte niemandem genutzt. Wir wissen genau, was wir tun und vor allem, warum wir es tun."

„Potter diesem _Monster_ in die Hände zu spielen nennen Sie _zu wissen_, was Sie tun?"

Wäre die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte Minerva gelacht. Es war immerhin das erste Mal, dass sie erleben durfte, dass Scrimgeour derart die Contenance verlor.

„Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, auch wenn ich bei Merlin wünschte, es wäre anders. Harrys Gedanken sind für Den, der nicht genannt werden darf wie ein offenes Buch und würde Harry von unserem Plan wissen, könnte das alles verderben."

„Schön, da man jetzt nichts mehr an der Katastrophe ändern kann…" Scrimgeour fuhr sich mit zitternden Händen über das Gesicht und ließ sich schwer auf seinen Stuhl fallen. „Erzählen Sie mir von diesem Plan. Erzählen Sie mir alles."

Minerva lehnte sich zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, war wieder in Dumbledores Büro und lauschte der ruhigen Stimme, deren Worte ihr eiskalte Schauder über den Rücken gejagt hatte.

Worte, die sie jetzt wiederholte, die ihr wie Gift auf der Zunge lagen:

„Harry weiß nicht, warum er in diesen Kerkern ist. Er denkt, dass er in eine Falle Draco Malfoys getappt ist. Er weiß nicht, dass er gegen Den, der nicht genannt werden darf beim nächsten Vollmond kämpfen soll…"

Minerva schluckte, als das Schweigen andauerte und blickte in Scrimgeours Augen, die dunkel waren vor Abscheu.

„Madam, auch ich will diesen Krieg gewinnen, aber anscheinend habe ich den Orden an Kaltblütigkeit weit unterschätzt."

Minerva straffte die Schultern, auch wenn die Schuld sie gnadenlos niederdrückte. Ihr Stolz ließ nicht zu, dass sie sich vor dem Minister eine Blöße gab.

„Wir… _Ich_ tat, was nötig war. Und das tue ich auch jetzt noch. Harry wird kämpfen und er wird gewinnen, aber er wird Hilfe brauchen. Alle Hilfe, die er bekommen kann."

„Und was schlagen Sie vor? Sollen wir eine Armee aufstellen und das Hauptquartier dieses Monsters angreifen?", spottete Scrimgeour schnaubend. Seine Finger klopften ungehalten einen Trommelwirbel auf den Schreibtisch und Minerva verspürte jähen Zorn.

Darüber, dass er es wagte, sie zu verurteilen und doch selbst halbe Kinder hinaus in den Kampf schickte.

Sie reckte das Kinn, Lippen zu einem falschen Lächeln gekräuselt, das ihre Augen nicht erreichte.

„Genau das schlage ich vor. Eine Armee, so viele vertrauenswürdige Hexen und Zauberer wie wir nur rekrutieren können, um diesem Wahnsinn ein Ende zu bereiten, ein für alle Mal."

Minerva wartete nicht, bis der Minister sich von seinem kleinen, sichtbaren Schock erholt hatte, sondern berichtete direkt von dem Versuch, Werwölfe für ihre Sache zu gewinnen – allerdings verschwieg sie, dass sie kaum mit einem Erfolg rechnete und stockte erst, als Scrimgeour schwach eine Hand hob, die Augen groß und dunkel im wachsweißen Gesicht.

„Erwähnte ich, dass Sie vollkommen wahnsinnig sind? Eine Armee, die Den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf in seinem Versteck angreift? Von dem wir nicht einmal wissen, wo es liegt?"

„Selbstverständlich wissen wir es." Minerva konnte einen Hauch Arroganz nicht unterdrücken, als sie lächelte. „Auch wir haben Spione, Scrimgeour, und sie warten nur darauf, zuzuschlagen."

„Dann bedenken Sie, dass er es erfahren wird! Sie können doch nicht _so_ verrückt sein und glauben, dass _er_ hier keine Spione hat, dass diese verdammte Armee, die sie verlangen, nicht zur Hälfte aus _seinen_ Leuten bestehen wird!"

„Zügeln Sie sich ein wenig, Minister", verlangte Minerva gereizt, der es allmählich gegen den Strich ging, ständig als verrückt bezeichnet zu werden. „Das alles haben wir bedacht und beschlossen, dass wir es trotzdem versuchen müssen. Weihen Sie zunächst nur die absolut vertrauenswürdigsten-"

„Da gibt es dieser Tage niemanden mehr!"

Scrimgeour machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und Minerva vergaß, dass sie eigentlich hatte ruhig bleiben wollen. Die Fäuste geballt sprang sie auf die Füße, beugte sich über den Schreibtisch, Scrimgeour fixierend, der beunruhigt die Brauen zusammenzog. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel, als dass sie sich jetzt noch von diesem Mann aufhalten lassen konnte.

„… absolut vertrauenswürdigsten Menschen ein. Ich weiß aus sicheren Quellen, dass Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf am nächsten Vollmond… abgelenkt genug sein wird. Zumal er inzwischen so größenwahnsinnig sein dürfte, dass ihm selbst unsere Armee nicht bedrohlich vorkommt. Wir müssen genau diese Arroganz ausnutzen, um ihn dann zu treffen, wenn er verwundbar ist."

Sie durfte jetzt nicht scheitern, sonst war Harry verloren…

Und mit ihm die Welt.

„Jetzt ist nicht länger die Zeit, um nur zu reden, jetzt müssen wir handeln! Noch einmal werden wir nicht das unverschämte Glück haben, wie vor sechzehn Jahren! Wenn wir nichts tun, wird Harry sterben und dieser_ Abschaum _wird herrschen!"

Die sandfarbenen Brauen zogen sich noch weiter zusammen, bildeten eine Linie über misstrauisch verengte Augen.

„Ich bleibe dabei, dass dieser Plan der pure Wahnsinn ist und wir vermutlich alle Potter in den Tod folgen werden."

Minerva schluckte, jäh ganz kraftlos von der Kälte, die in ihre Glieder kroch, ihre Eingeweide in nutzloses Eis verwandelte. Scrimgeour klang so endgültig, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie noch tun sollte, ihn zu überreden.

Das Lächeln in dem zerfurchten Gesicht des Ministers war so schmal, dass sie es nur erahnen konnte, die kleinliche Rache aber dennoch erkannte, als er langsam aufstand und ihr die Hand reichte.

„Ich bin trotz allem immer noch ein Auror, Minerva und wenn ich sterben muss, dann lieber im Kampf um den Sieg, als hier drin, zwischen staubigen Pergamenten und elenden Verrätern."

ooOoo

Ein Teil von Remus weiß, dass nicht sein kann, dass er nicht sehen kann, was er sieht, doch ein anderer Teil will davon nichts hören, will einfach weiter Sirius ansehen, der mit James und Peter über einem alten Pergament hockt und den neuen Geheimgang einzeichnet, den sie hinter dem Buckel der einäugigen Hexe gefunden haben.

Weil Sirius ansehen das Schönste ist, was Remus sich zu tun vorstellen kann und weil ein schrecklicher Teil von ihm weiß, dass Sirius schon lange tot ist und er nur eine Erinnerung betrachtet.

„Remus, komm her, den Zauberspruch müssen wir gemeinsam eintragen."

Sirius' Stimme ist wie ein Magnet und Remus legt seine Bücher beiseite, der Aufforderung ohne Einwand folgend – weil er sich so dicht neben Sirius setzen kann, halb an ihn lehnend, den Spruch aufsagen und mit ihm gemeinsam lachen kann.

Eine Erinnerung nur, aber trotzdem so süß wie Siruptorte. Ein kleines Stück heiler Welt.

_Da kann es doch noch nicht angefangen haben… so viel Liebe… und jetzt? Woher kommt dieser Hass, Wolf?_

Die Stimme gehört nicht hierher, das weiß Remus. Und der weiße Nebel, der Sirius' Lächeln verhüllt, gehört auch nicht hierher.

Remus streckt die Hand aus, einen Klagelaut auf den Lippen, als ihm der Verlust wie ein Dolch ins Herz fährt.

Und pures Glück ihn durchzuckt, weil er schon wieder in Sirius' graue Augen blickt, instinktiv weiß, dass es jetzt anders zwischen ihnen ist, dass ihre Balgerei im leeren Schlafsaal nur Mittel zum Zweck ist; ein Spiel um jenes andere Spiel hinauszuzögern.

Remus fragt auch nicht mehr nach dem Grund für alle das – diese Erinnerung ist besser, ist realer, als alles, was er sich bisher ins Gedächtnis hat zurückrufen können.

Und er will es genießen, dieses Glück und den Frieden.

Die Küsse von Sirius, die warm und gut und elektrisierend sind. Remus fühlt sich wie in der Stunde vor Mondaufgang, als Sirius seine bloße Haut berührt – nur besser. Er erschaudert unter warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht, seinen Lippen, vergisst sogar das schlechte Gewissen, weil sie ihre Freunde belügen. Vergisst die Gefahr, riskiert es, erwischt zu werden.

Alles gibt er für diesen Rausch, für Sirius' Geschmack auf seiner Zunge, für seine Nähe – weil er ihn mehr liebt, als alles andere.

Sirius… der wieder im Nebel der Zeit verschwindet.

Der ein Verräter ist, der Lilly und James verraten hat.

Der ihn, Remus, verraten hat, und damit alles, was sie hatten, alles, was sie sind.

Der Schmerz sitzt so tief, dass Remus ihn kaum spürt. Zu frisch ist die Wunde, die es hinterlassen hat, was die ganze Welt flüstert. Dass Sirius dem Dunklen Lord ergeben war, dass er der Geheimniswahrer der Potters war, dass er sie seinem Meister überreicht und Peter getötet habe…

Und schlimmer als die Wahrheit ist, dass Remus ihn noch immer liebt, ihn nicht hassen kann, trotz allem. Dass er dafür sich selbst hasst und verachtet. So wie er sich für den Wunsch verachtet, ihn noch ein letztes Mal zu sehen und es doch nicht fertig bringt, nach Askaban zu gehen.

Zu groß ist die Gefahr, auch jenen letzten Funken Hoffnung zu verlieren.

Lieber bleibt er allein, mit sich selbst und seinem Schicksal hadernd und seinen Freund und Geliebten verfluchend, weil er ihre kleine Welt zerschlagen hat.

Was er ihm nur zu schnell, nur zu leicht verzeiht, kaum, dass er die Möglichkeit dazu hat.

Diesmal ist Remus erleichtert, als die schmerzhafte Erinnerung im Nebel verschwindet…

Weil es so gut anfühlt, Sirius wieder bei sich zu haben. Einen vollkommen unschuldigen Sirius. Es ist nicht nur die Lust, nicht nur die Liebe, oder das Ende der Einsamkeit, die so dunkel wie eine lange Nacht gewesen ist.

Es ist das Gefühl, endlich wieder zu leben, wieder zu atmen, wieder die Sonne auf der Haut zu spüren, wenn Sirius ihn ansieht, wenn Remus Sirius nur ansehen kann. Gemeinsam lachen, gemeinsam schweigen, gemeinsam sein.

Wenigstens für diese wenigen, glücklichen Monate, bevor das alles erneut vor Remus' Augen zu Scherben zerbricht. Ihre kleine Welt in einem grünen Blitz vergeht.

Endgültig.

Und Remus wieder in dieser nie enden wollenden Nacht allein zurückgelassen wird, ohne Hoffnung und in der es nur noch ein Licht gibt, das ihn führt.

Die Rache an Sirius' Mörderin.

ooOoo

Severus trank den scharfen Whiskey, ohne ihn wirklich zu schmecken, sah der aufgehenden Sonne zu, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Zu tief in den eigenen Sorgen und Ängsten verstrickt, um an etwas anderes zu denken, als daran, wie Potter bei seinem nächsten kleinen Wutanfall die Welt aus Versehen dem Untergang weihen könnte.

Und Narzissa… Severus schloss seufzend die Augen und wünschte sich, dass sie im Unrecht wäre, dass sie diese verdammte Legende niemals erwähnt hätte. Dass sie nicht so verflucht ängstlich aussehen würde, als könne sie das Unheil schon längst sehen.

Das in Potter lauerte und von dem Snape nicht wusste, ob es kontrollierbar war, oder ob der Junge deswegen sterben musste.

Vor der Mondfinsternis.

Schon allein der Gedanke daran bereitete ihm Übelkeit – doch durchdenken musste er es, mochte es ihm noch so schwer fallen.

Potter mochte ihrer aller Retter sein, aber er konnte auch ihren Untergang bedeuten und Snape brauchte nun alles an kühler Kalkulation, was er als Slytherin aufbringen konnte.

Wenn er nur wüsste, dass Potter sich im Griff haben würde… doch die Vergangenheit hatte gezeigt, dass eher das Gegenteil der Fall war. Wie oft war das Temperament mit dem Jungen durchgegangen, das er mit seinem Vater gemeinsam hatte? Wie oft hatte Snape unverhohlene Wut und (in seinem persönlichen Fall) Hass in den grünen Augen aufblitzen sehen?

Minerva hatte erwähnt, dass Potter den Avada Kedavra zwar nicht zustande brachte – dafür aber in einem Anfall von Zorn ihr halbes Büro zerlegt hatte.

Wie hoch standen also die Chancen, dass Potter sich selbst bezwang?

Ein trotziger Teil in Severus sagte, dass die Chancen mehr als schlecht standen, aber ein anderer, objektiver Teil von ihm rechnete zumindest mit einer fünfzig-fünfzig Chance… vor allem da Potter Draco tatsächlich liebte.

Snape war sich sicher, hatte es mehr als deutlich gespürt, neben dieser Dunkelheit war Licht gewesen, warm und vertraut.

Schmerzhaft vertraut, da es sich anfühlt hatte wie James…

Der nur ein einziges Mal zugelassen hatte, dass Severus auf diese Art in ihn drang. Der nur ein einziges Mal hatte beweisen wollen, dass er ihn tatsächlich liebte. Und Severus hatte es genossen, jenes Licht in James… auch, wenn er gespürt hatte, nicht der Einzige zu sein, dem diese Liebe zuteil wurde. James liebte auch seinen ungeborenen Sohn und auf gewisse Weise auch Lily…

In Potters Herzen hatte Severus nur Draco gefunden und den Neid unterdrücken müssen über diese bedingungslose Hingabe, die selbst nach diesem Verrat noch so stark war, mochte Potter es auch noch so gern leugnen.

Doch keiner dieser Gedanken brachte Severus weiter und die Sonne stand schon hoch.

_Minerva müsste inzwischen beim Ministerium sein… vielleicht schon in Askaban… Sie kann ich nicht um Rat bitten… ebenso wenig Lucius und Narzissa, die ihren Sohn retten wollen…_

Severus lehnte seine pochende Stirn an das kühle Glas des Fensters und wünschte sich, der Whiskey würde ihm wenigstens ein wenig Schlaf schenken – doch er brachte ihm nur Kopfschmerzen ein und ein pelziges Gefühl auf der Zunge.

Aber keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken, wie er ihr Problem lösen sollte – oder ob sie einfach warteten, ob sie sich einfach auf das bisschen an Glück verlassen sollten, das ihnen eigentlich zustand.

Das kaum hörbare Klack der sich schließenden Tür schreckte Severus auf; das Glas entglitt seinen steifen Fingern, als er zur Tür herumwirbelte und Narzissa entgegensah.

Die so blass und abgespannt aussah, wie er sich fühlte – mehr noch: die grauen Schatten unter ihren Augen waren neu, zeugten von einer schlaflosen Nacht, wie der fiebrige Blick, mit dem sie auf ihn zueilte.

„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, Lucius glaubt, ich spioniere Bellatrix hinterher", begann sie ohne Umschweife, auch wenn ihr gepresster Ton gereicht hätte, Severus zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Ich bin hier, weil ich noch einmal deine Hilfe brauche, Severus. Du hast einmal einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, dass du Draco beschützen wirst – dieser Schwur ist noch gültig und ich werde dich nicht davon entbinden. Im Gegenteil: Potter darf nichts geschehen, solange er Draco so viel bedeutet."

Severus verschlug es tatsächlich die Sprache und er bemerkte kaum, dass ihre kleinen, weißen Hände energisch seinen Arm umklammerten, als sie ihn mit schmalen Augen musterte.

„Ich weiß, woran du gedacht hast, Severus, es war auch mein erster Gedanke, dass der Junge sterben muss – aber es würde Draco vernichten, sollte Potter etwas geschehen."

„Und wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit ist?", fragte Severus heiser, nicht wissend, ob er lachen sollte, oder zornig werden.

„Dann müssen wir eine Alternative finden. Nur darf Lucius gar nicht erst auf den Gedanken kommen, dass Potter eine Gefahr für Draco darstellt."

Narzissas Lippen waren schmal und so weiß wie ihr Gesicht, so weiß wie die wenigen sehr hellen Strähnen in ihrem blonden Haar, die Severus erst jetzt bemerkte. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück; scheinbar dachte sie, dass damit alles gesagt war, weil sie bereits auf dem Absatz kehrtmachte.

„Du hast gesagt, dass Potter keine Gefahr mehr für Draco bedeutet, also bedeutet er vielleicht auch keine Gefahr mehr für die Welt, solange Draco bei ihm ist."

Sie drehte sich um und Severus war gegen seinen Willen fasziniert, wie viel sie instinktiv begriff.

„Sag mir, liebt er Draco auch?"

Severus nickte bedächtig, doch sie wartete noch immer, wirkte seltsam geschlagen, wie sie sich am Türknauf festklammerte, als wäre er der einzige Halt für sie.

„Mehr als sich selbst."

ooOoo

Harry stöhnte an Dracos Lippen, überwältigt von dem Gefühl Draco wieder zu spüren, ihn _so _zu spüren und zu schmecken. Das letzte Mal, dass sie sich so nahe gewesen waren, schien ihm eine Ewigkeit her zu sein. Doch es war genauso durchsetzt gewesen von Misstrauen und verletzten Gefühlen wie jetzt. Und doch war es ganz anders gewesen…

_Bitte… Ich will es wieder gut machen…_

_Aber doch nicht so!_

Harry wollte aber jetzt nicht daran denken, wollte nur spüren, wie gut sich Dracos kühle, zitternde Hände auf seiner bloßen Haut anfühlten. Wie süß Dracos Küsse und das leise Stöhnen waren, die er von rissigen Lippen trank. Wie begehrlich sich schlanke Beine um seine Hüften schlangen…

_Hast du etwa Angst, Harry?_

_Träum weiter, verdammt!_

Die traurige Wahrheit war, dass Harry diesem Angebot Dracos nicht hatte widerstehen können. Dass es nur ein höfliches Aufbegehren gewesen war, als er auch nur bei der Vorstellung davon vor Verlangen gezittert hatte.

Vor Verlangen, Draco zu besitzen, ganz und gar, auch wenn Harry es niemals verlangt hätte. Es auch jetzt kaum annehmen konnte, vor Furcht, Draco weh zu tun, zu versagen, nicht… gut genug zu sein, _dafür_.

Furcht, die er vergaß, als er in grauen Augen ertrank, kaum zu erkennen in den flackernden Schatten, die sie umgaben. Doch es reichte, um Harry für einen Moment vergessen zu lassen, sich für einen Moment zu erlauben, einfach nur zu genießen… Draco zu genießen. Ungeachtet von Zeit und Ort und dem, was geschehen war.

Ihn zu küssen, zu halten, zu lächeln, wie früher, wie _vorher_.

Einfach glücklich zu sein, dem Rausch entgegenzufiebern, in den Draco, und nur Draco allein, ihn versetzen konnte.

Hände miteinander verschränkt, klammerten sie sich aneinander fest und Harry ließ sich noch einmal und wieder fallen, vergaß Zeit und Ort, vergaß die Gefahr, vergaß sogar den schmerzenden Stachel, der bis jetzt in seiner Brust gesessen hatte…

Vergaß alles bis auf das pure Glück, das durch seinen Körper schoss, in seinem Herzen explodierte und pures Licht in den kleinsten Winkel auszusenden schien.

Vergaß alles bis auf Draco.

Dem er nur zu schnell, zu gerne verzieh – weil alles andere einfach zu schrecklich war.


	30. Zwischen den Zeilen

Mein Dank für die tollen Kommentare gehört: Zissy, mimaja, Ilina und chipo!

Viel Spaß mit:

ooOoo

Zwischen den Zeilen

ooOoo

Remus starrte blicklos in tanzende Flammen, den Geschmack von Erde und Laub im Mund und den von bittersaurer Galle. Trotz des nahen Feuers fröstelte er, schlang die Arme um sich und spuckte aus.

Er war angewidert von dem Gefühl, benutzt worden zu sein. Die alte Hexe hatte seine Erinnerungen seziert und er hatte ihrem Willen nichts entgegensetzen können, hatte nichts vor ihr verbergen können.

Schlimmer noch, er hatte die Illusion genossen, Sirius wieder bei sich zu haben. Für einen Moment hatte er sich in diesen Trugbildern verloren, die nagende Einsamkeit vergessen, die ihn seit Sirius' Tod umklammert hielt, die durch nichts zu vertreiben war, außer durch seine Erinnerungen.

Und auch das wusste sie.

Zorn mischte sich in die Verzweiflung. Sie hatte auch noch andere Dinge gesehen. Ordensgeheimnisse. Das Gespräch mit Minerva. Die Pläne von Dumbledore. Remus' Rachepläne. Sie hatte alles gesehen. Einfach alles.

Remus richtete sich auf, zitternd vor hilfloser Wut, kaum in der Lage, die Worte zu begreifen, die sie zu ihm sagte, leise und gelassen und doch klangen sie in seinen Ohren wie Hohn:

„Rache ist eine undankbare Geliebte, Wolf. Sie lockt mit süßen Versprechen und wenn man sie genossen hat, hinterlässt sie einem nichts als Leere."

Remus fixierte die gebrechliche Gestalt jenseits des Feuers, die eingefallen und alt aussah. Nichts zeugte jetzt noch von der Macht, die er zu spüren geglaubt hatte. Jetzt war da nur eine alte Frau, die müde lächelte.

„Es bringt dir deinen Gefährten nicht mehr zurück, wenn du diese Bellatrix tötest."

„Das geht Euch nichts an", sagte Remus kalt, bemühte sich um Beherrschung und verlor den Kampf. „So wie Euch auch alles andere nichts angeht, was in meinem Leben passiert ist! Tut das also nie wieder!"

Nurai blinzelte und Remus knirschte mit den Zähnen, weil sie nur den Kopf schüttelte und verächtlich in die rote Glut spuckte.

„Sonst was, Wolf? Willst du Nurai mit deinem Stöckchen angreifen?" Sie deutete verächtlich schnaubend auf den Zauberstab, den Remus umklammerte, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. „Lass dir gesagt sein, dass es deiner Gesundheit zuträglicher wäre, es nicht einmal zu versuchen."

„Von meiner Mission ganz zu schweigen, nicht wahr?", fauchte Remus, der sich nicht mehr um Diplomatie scherte. Sie hatte die schmerzhafteste aller Wunden aufgerissen und Remus schlug blind und taub um sich, um dem zu entkommen.

„Nurai würde ihre Hilfe nicht davon abhängig machen, ob du ein braver Köter bist", schnaubte die Hexe. „Aber sie würde sich auch nicht von dir angreifen lassen. Du verschwendest Zeit, Wolf. Und unsere Zeit ist kostbar, wir können sie nicht mit Lügen verschwenden. Du hättest diese Dinge niemals freiwillig offenbart, darum hat Nurai nachgeholfen. Also, willst du es auf einen Kampf ankommen lassen, oder willst du lieber zuhören?"

Remus' Finger waren taub, so fest umklammerte er noch immer seinen Zauberstab. Die Vernunft sagte ihm, dass die Alte Recht hatte, dass er ihr zuhören musste, dass sie mitten im Krieg waren, dass er an Harry denken musste.

Und sein blutendes Herz schrie nach Vergeltung.

„Sagt, was immer Ihr zu sagen habt", knirschte er und es fühlte sich an, als müsse er an den Worten ersticken. „Und nehmt Euren eigenen Rat an – verschwendet keine Zeit, die wir brauchen, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen."

Nurais meckerndes Lachen zerrte an Remus' dünnen Nerven. Er schloss die Augen, tief atmend, um dieser brennenden Wut Herr zu werden, die seinen Körper vibrieren ließ. Als Remus wieder aufsah, war die Alte gerade dabei aufzustehen, schwer auf ihren Stock gestützt.

„So, gewinnen wollt ihr also? Das zeigt, dass ihr keinen Schimmer habt, welcher Macht ihr hineingepfuscht habt. Ihr alle. Nicht nur der, dessen Namen ihr nicht zu nennen wagt." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ihr habt alle dazu beigetragen, dass es dazu kommen konnte, dass das Gefüge beinahe bricht."

Remus öffnete den Mund zu einer scharfen Erwiderung, als die Hexe Blätter und Kräuter ins Feuer warf, die beißenden Gestank verbreiteten. Instinktiv wich er zurück. Noch einmal würde die Frau nicht in seinem Kopf herumspuken. Sie lächelte wissend, zeigte mehr Lücken als Zähne, warf mehr Kräuter ins Feuer.

„Beruhige dich, diesmal sind es Nurais Erinnerungen, die du dir ansehen sollst. Du musst verstehen, was ihr bekämpfen wollt."

Remus zauderte, wieder näher an das Feuer zu rücken, das sich veränderte, Formen annahm, Gestalten schienen sich in den Flammen zu spiegeln. Der Rauch biss ihn in Nase und Augen und Remus blinzelte dagegen an.

„Sieh hin, Wolf."

Es war ein Befehl, dem Remus sich nicht entziehen konnte. Wie hypnotisiert rutschte er näher heran; starrte in Flammen, die keine Hitze ausstrahlten, als er sich vorbeugte. Der Geruch war jetzt kaum mehr beißend, sondern betörend süß und er riss überrascht die Augen auf.

Im Feuer waren Schatten, die keine waren, eine Leere, so unendlich, dass sie sich zu krümmen schien, nicht sichtbar, nur vorhanden, hineinzublicken und _nichts_ zu sehen, war wie erblinden.

„Am Anfang war nichts, außer Ramhos und Chalhos…"

Remus versuchte zu blinzeln, bis er begriff, dass es nicht länger seine Augen waren, die sahen, dass sein Herz, seine Seele beobachteten. Er war in der Erinnerung der Hexe, die zu ihm sprach, während sie ihm eine fremde Welt zeigte, die nur aus Licht und Dunkelheit zu bestehen schien. Wann immer dieses Licht und die Dunkelheit sich berührten, blitzte gleißende Helligkeit auf, oder finstere Nacht hüllte alles ein. Es war Chaos, ohne Zweck und Ziel, ein destruktiver Krieg, bei dem es keine Sieger gab.

„Gut und Böse, die sich bekämpften, wann immer sie aufeinander trafen. Bis Nurahos auftauchte, die Neutralität, die den Ausgleich brachte…"

Weiches Grau schimmerte zwischen den Explosionen, schob sich zwischen die Schnittstellen wie ein Puffer, dämpfte die reine Zerstörungskraft der zwei anderen Mächte, ohne sie zu schwächen.

„Drei Instanzen, drei Mächte, deren Gleichgewicht das Hosghaj, das Gefüge, hervorbrachte, das alles umschließt, das alles ist…"

Remus schnappte nach Luft, die an jenem Ort nicht existierte, noch nicht, als er mit ansah, wie aus Licht und Schatten und Dunkelheit Erde und Himmel und Wind wurden, Gras, Stein und Wasser. Remus begriff, staunend wie ein Kind, dass er die Entstehung der Welt betrachten durfte.

„Doch Chalhos und Ramhos haben den Kampf niemals aufgegeben. Immer sind sie auf der Suche, nach einem Gefäß, das in ihrem Sinne für sie kämpft. Und haben sie eines gefunden, erleidet das Gefüge Risse…"

Remus starrte angestrengt, als sich Menschen in den Flammen abzeichneten. Menschen, ein Mann und eine Frau, wie Licht und Schatten, so verschieden und sich so ähnlich wie Zwillinge. Sie waren im gnadenlosen Krieg miteinander, der schier unzählige Opfer forderte.

„Und wenn es bricht, reißt es alles mit sich."

Die Hexe hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da zogen dunkle Wolken über einen blutroten Himmel, verbargen die Sonne und verbargen gnädigerweise die Erde, die wie von Krallen aufgerissen war…

Remus glaubte, selbst durch die vergangenen Zeitalter hindurch, das Beben dieser untergehenden Welt spüren zu können, glaubte, die Schreie der sterbenden Menschen hören zu können. Dann waren die Flammen erneut schwarz und leer, bis grelles Weiß und weiches Grau hinzukamen und alles von vorn begann.

Die Flammen waren wieder Flammen und Remus wich zurück, ob der plötzlichen Hitze, die ihm die Brauen versengte. Noch immer war ihm, als würde er träumen, er konnte noch nicht ganz einordnen, was Nurai ihm gezeigt hatte. Aber er begriff, was wirklich auf dem Spiel stand. Wie nahe sie dran waren, nicht nur den Krieg zu verlieren.

„Also ist Harry… dieses Chalhos?", fragte er, unsicher, ob er richtig verstanden hatte.

„Er ist nur das Gefäß", berichtigte ihn Nurai. „Er besitzt nicht diese Art von Macht." Die blauen Augen verengten sich, als die Alte grinste. „Die wahre Macht des Chalhos würde seinen kleinen Menschenkörper zerreißen und zu Staub zerfallen lassen. Das gleiche gilt für diesen dunklen Zauberer, den ihr so fürchtet. Allerdings hat er sich dem Ramhos freiwillig ergeben, seine Taten waren nur auf dieses eine Ziel ausgerichtet – Unsterblichkeit, um eine zerstörte Welt zu beherrschen. Doch den Jungen habt ihr zu dem gemacht, was er jetzt ist. Ihr Zauberer wart es, die sein Schicksal besiegelt habt."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, nicht nur, um ihn frei zu bekommen von wirren Gedankenfetzen, sondern um zu leugnen.

„Wir haben niemals… es war Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf… Harry hat seinen Todesfluch überlebt und…"

„Und ihr habt aus der Liebe seiner Mutter eine Legende gemacht. Ihr habt aus ihm den Helden gemacht. Das einzige Licht in der Dunkelheit, das ihr so sehr brauchtet. Ihr alle." Ein gichtiger Finger zeigte anklagend auf Remus. „Ihr habt den Jungen dem Chalhos übergeben, mit eurer Hoffnung, die ihr in ihn gesetzt habt. Mit eurer Feigheit, den dunklen Zauberer selbst zu bekämpfen. Und als er diese Aufgabe, die ihr ihm gestellt hat, annahm, gab es kein Zurück mehr."

„Nein." Remus wich zurück vor diesen Verleumdungen, vor der Anklage, vor dem Zorn der Hexe, der ihn wie ein eisiger Windhauch streifte. „Wir haben nichts getan…"

Sie unterbrach ihn mit einer herrischen Geste.

„Ihr habt _geglaubt_. Ihr habt an Harry Potter geglaubt, daran, dass er der Einzige ist, der den dunklen Zauberer besiegen kann, wie er ihn auch damals besiegt hat, solange, bis auch der Junge es als Tatsache angesehen hat. Und damit habt ihr es zur Realität werden lassen."

„Aber genau so ist es!", schrie Remus, sich verzweifelt an das klammernd, was er einfach glauben _musste_, um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren. „Harry ist der Einzige, der _ihn_ besiegen kann!"

Nurai spuckte verächtlich auf den Boden vor Remus und wandte sich ab, schwer auf ihren Stock gestützt.

„Ja, jetzt ist er der Einzige. Dank euch Menschen."

ooOoo

Hermine schluckte gegen das Gefühl einer zu engen Kehle an, grub ihre Fingernägel tief in Rons Arm, verzweifelt darum bemüht, nicht den Halt zu verlieren, während sie langsam begriff, was Moody ihnen für Wahrheiten enthüllte.

„… jetzt kennt ihr den Plan…"

Sie spürte, wie Ron zitterte, den Kopf schüttelte und mit schneeweißem Gesicht zwischen den Anhängern des Ordens hin- und herblickte.

„Minerva befindet sich derzeit im Ministerium, um…"

Molly klammerte sich an Arthur wie Hermine an Ron. Oder vielleicht war es auch umgekehrt und Arthur versuchte, seine Frau von einer Dummheit abzuhalten. Wie etwa Moody anzugreifen. In ihren Augen blitzte Mordlust.

„Ihr habt Harry an du weißt schon wen verkauft", stellte sie fest, ihre Stimme klang wie rasselnder Kies. „Und jetzt verlangt ihr tatsächlich, dass wir euch helfen."

Alastor lehnte am Schreibtisch, die Arme verschränkt und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er sah müde aus. Müde und verbraucht.

„Wir verlangen gar nichts. Wir müssen allerdings diesen Krieg gewinnen, wenn wir Harry helfen wollen."

Molly trat einen Schritt vor, die rechte Hand lag an ihrem Zauberstab und Alastor seufzte, bevor er beschwichtigend die Hände hob.

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst und du hast Recht. Aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Dumbledore selbst–"

„Albus Dumbledore hätte niemals zugelassen, dass Harry etwas passiert!" Mit einem Grollen stieß Hagrid sich von der Wand ab, an der er schwankend gelehnt hatte. Die Augen blutunterlaufen im teigigen Gesicht, machte er einen Schritt auf Alastor zu, noch einen und der ehemalige Auror hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen, auch wenn ein Zauber gegen Hagrid nicht viel nutzen würde.

„Du solltest stehen bleiben, Hagrid."

„Warum? Willst du ihn sonst angreifen?" Auch Molly hatte ihren Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern, rote Funken stoben aus der Spitze, wie um die unausgesprochene Drohung zu unterstreichen. Arthur stellte sich vermittelnd zwischen die Kontrahenten und redete schnell und eindringlich auf sie ein.

Hermine hörte noch immer nur Wortfetzen. Es war ihr zu suspekt, was sie erfahren hatte, um es vorbehaltlos zu glauben. Der Orden sollte Harry verraten haben? Ihn mit Malfoys Hilfe an Voldemort ausgeliefert und genau das schon von langer Hand geplant haben?

Es musste ein Scherz sein. Ein schlechter Scherz, der einfach nicht wahr sein durfte.

Denn, wenn nicht an das Gute, das der Orden des Phönix für sie immer verkörpert hatte, woran sollte sie sonst glauben?

Es war, als wäre die Welt ins Schwanken geraten, als würde ihre kleine Realität tiefe Risse bekommen, durch die Schatten eindrangen, die klare Konturen verschwimmen ließen, an die sie bis jetzt immer festgehalten hatte.

Sie sah Alastor an und wünschte, er würde jedes einzelne Wort rückgängig und ungeschehen machen. Doch er tat natürlich nichts davon. Er schob nur den Zauberstab zurück in seinen Robenärmel und Hermine bemerkte trotz der nagenden Mischung aus Wut und Furcht, die ihre Knie schwach und zittrig werden ließ, das Beben knotiger Finger. Sein gesundes Auge lag in einer tiefen Höhle und blickte auf eine tobende Molly, die sich kaum artikulieren konnte, nur fauchte und spuckte wie eine wütende Katze. Arthur versuchte noch immer vergeblich, seine Frau zu beruhigen und Hagrid schien zu erwägen, Alastor mit bloßen Händen anzugreifen.

Sie musste sich korrigieren. Ihre Welt schwankte nicht, sie brach auseinander. Stück für Stück.

Hermine schluckte gegen das Brennen an, das ihre Sicht trübte. Sie hatte geahnt, wo Harry war. Sie hatte es schon geahnt, als Ron ihr von Remus' Auftritt im Morgengrauen erzählt hatte. Remus Lupin war niemand, der leicht in Panik geriet und Ron hatte gesagt, dass Remus außer sich gewesen war. Und als sie auch Malfoy vergebens gesucht hatten…

Ron hatte sofort einen Verrat von Malfoy gewittert und Hermine hatte es zwar geahnt, aber es jetzt zu _wissen_, es aus Moodys Mund zu hören, war etwas vollkommen anderes. Zu wissen, dass der Orden, dass Dumbledore all das geplant hatte, war wirklich etwas vollkommen anderes.

Dieses Wissen brach etwas in ihr entzwei.

„Lass uns gehen, es hat keinen Sinn, solange sie streiten."

Hermine erschrak. Ihre Stimme war so klar wie Glas, als sie Ron mit sich zog. Da war kein Zittern, das verriet, wie es in ihr aussah. Dabei hatte sie nicht einmal gedacht, die Worte herausbringen zu können, bis sie ihr über die Lippen kamen.

Ron blinzelte sie an, nickte, schien wie paralysiert zu sein, als er neben ihr zur Tür stolperte. Das schwere Holz fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss und dämpfte Mollys schrille Stimme und Arthurs hektische Beschwichtigungen ebenso wie Hagrids Brummen, oder Alastors Seufzen.

Hermine ließ Ron keine Zeit, zerrte ihn weiter durch das Halbdunkel des Ganges.

„Wir müssen Ginny finden und Neville und die Zwillinge, einfach jeden, der uns helfen kann."

„Helfen?" Ron hörte sich an, als hätte sie ihn eben aus dem Schlaf geschüttelt. „Wobei helfen?"

„Harry zu finden, natürlich."

Hermine spürte, wie Ron stockte, grub ihre Finger tief in seinen Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her in den Speisesaal. Sie ahnte, dass er sie ansah, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. Vielleicht hatte sie das auch. Fest stand jedoch, dass sie nicht tatenlos herumsitzen und warten würde, bis der Orden sich entweder gegenseitig zerfleischt hatte, oder sich doch dazu entscheiden würde, Harry zu retten.

Sie hörte Ron schlucken, bevor er sich sanft aus ihrem Griff befreite, um seine Finger mit ihren zu verschränken. Erst jetzt wagte sie es, ihn anzusehen und die Erleichterung schaffte beinahe, was der Schock nicht vermocht hatte – ihr die Beine wegsacken zu lassen.

Ron lächelte, als er sie stützend an sich zog, ein vertrautes Blitzen in den blauen Augen, seine Hand drückte ihre.

„Neville müsste im Garten sein. Hol du Ginny."

ooOoo

Wäre nicht das stetige Tropfen von Wasser gewesen und der muffige Kellergeruch, der es schaffte in Harrys Nase zu dringen, obwohl er sie in Dracos Haaren vergraben hatte – Harry hätte vergessen können, wo sie waren.

Es war beinahe wie im Kloster, das schmale Bett, Draco, der neben ihm lag, weich und warm, der leise und gleichmäßig atmete, das Gefühl von Frieden, der Wunsch, niemals aufstehen zu wollen… nur war es hier kalt, es war feucht und es war lebensgefährlich.

Die letzte Nacht war noch frisch in seinen Erinnerungen und Harry wusste, dass er ziemlich dümmlich lächeln musste. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Draco… und dann hatte er es doch getan… gut, wahrscheinlich nur, weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt hatte, aber das hatte nichts daran geändert, dass Harry es großartig gefunden hatte.

Auch wenn es sein Hochgefühl dämpfte, aus eigener Erfahrung zu wissen, dass es Draco nicht nur Vergnügen bereitet hatte…

Harry rührte sich nicht, um Draco nicht zu wecken, obwohl ihm jeder Muskel vom reglosen Liegen schmerzte. Er hätte gern einen Anhaltspunkt gehabt, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, ob es ein neuer Tag war, oder noch immer der alte. Aber das ewig gleiche Dämmerlicht der Fackeln war unverändert. Die Schatten wurden weder mehr noch weniger, kein Lichtstrahl von draußen, der ihm sagen konnte, dass die Zeit überhaupt verstrich.

Zwar wusste Harry, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich deswegen den Kopf zu zerbrechen, aber dieses Warten auf… irgendetwas machte ihn schier wahnsinnig. Auch wenn es half, Dracos Profil im Fackelschein zu betrachten. Harry war froh, dass er noch schlief, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie er ihm vorsichtig ein paar blonde Strähnen beiseite strich. Harry genoss den Frieden und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass im Grunde genommen nichts wirklich zwischen ihnen geklärt war.

Auch das war wie im Kloster.

Schritte unterbrachen das Einerlei des tropfenden Wassers und Harry schreckte auf, schlang instinktiv einen Arm fester um Draco, sich ihrer verletzlichen Nacktheit unter der zerschlissenen Decke nur zu bewusst, als der blaue Schein von Lumos näher kam.

Auch Draco versteifte sich, presste sich mit dem Rücken an Harry, hörbar schluckend, weil es nicht wie erwartet einer von Voldemorts Folterknechten war.

Sondern Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy.

Harry spürte Hitze, die sich unaufhaltsam auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Dennoch ließ er Draco nicht los, der sich anscheinend durch pure Willenskraft in Luft auflösen wollte, als Lucius' Augen schmal wurden und Narzissa den Blick abwandte.

Nur Rabastan grinste breit, als er mit einem Zauberstabschlenker die Zellentür öffnete.

„Scheint, als hättet ihr euch wieder vertragen." Er grinste noch immer, als er sich spöttisch vor Dracos Eltern verbeugte. „Ihr habt zehn Minuten."

„M-mutter…" Draco stotterte (und Harry hatte ihn niemals so verunsichert erlebt, wie in diesem Augenblick), als Narzissa mit ausholenden Schritten die kleine Zelle durchquerte, es irgendwie schaffte, nur Draco anzusehen und nicht Harry, der halb über ihm kauerte, um ihn zu beschützen und ein unförmiges Paket auf ihre Decke warf.

„Zieht euch an. Ihr habt gehört, dass wir nicht viel Zeit haben."

Sie drehte sich um und zu Harrys unendlicher Erleichterung (und gleichzeitiger Wut auf sich selbst, weil er erleichtert war), drehte auch Lucius Malfoy sich um. Allerdings nicht, ohne ihm noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen, der tausend Tode versprach.

„In dem Beutel ist auch noch etwas zu Essen, es wird bis morgen reichen."

Harry beeilte sich, die alte Robe überzuziehen, die zwar zerschlissen, aber immerhin warm und trocken war, genauso wie die Hosen, die er sich hastig über die Hüften zerrte. Draco kleidete sich schweigend an, lächelte ihn an, was eher einer Grimasse glich und griff nach seiner Hand, drückte sie flüchtig, bevor er aufstand.

„Danke, Mutter."

Narzissa zuckte zusammen, als wäre Dracos Stimme eine Peitschenschnur auf ihrem Rücken und straffte die Schultern, als sie sich zu ihm herumdrehte. Harry blieb auf dem Bett sitzen, er wollte die Familie nicht stören, nicht mehr als nötig – zumal er die Peinlichkeit der ersten Minuten nicht vergessen hatte.

Also blieb er außer Hörweite, während Draco leise mit seinen Eltern redete. So konnte er beobachten, in den Schatten der Zelle halb verborgen und mit Sicherheit vergessen, dass Draco Lucius mit Blicken nur streifte, ihn nie direkt ansah und mehrmals schluckte, bevor er das Wort an ihn richtete.

Harry runzelte die Stirn; Draco hatte ihm nicht detailliert erzählt, wie die Begegnung mit seinen Eltern abgelaufen war, er hatte es sich nur zusammengereimt und jetzt musste er gegen den Wunsch ankämpfen, sich einfach zwischen Draco und dessen Vater zu stellen.

Harrys Fuß berührte schon den kalten Boden, als Lucius eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter legte und gequält lächelte. Der Mann sah mitgenommen aus und für einen Moment hatte Harry Mitleid mit ihm – immerhin wäre es für Harry Vater wohl auch… nein, vermutlich wäre es kein allzu großer Schock gewesen.

Harry verdrängte den unangenehmen Gedanken, und sah erleichtert, dass Draco lächelte, scheu über die Schulter zu ihm blickte und nickte, als Lucius weiter auf ihn einsprach.

Und rot wurde, während Narzissa erst hinter vorgehaltener Hand hüstelte und dann leise lachte, ein seltsam melodischer Laut in dieser tristen Umgebung.

Harry brannte jetzt doch vor Neugierde, worüber sie sprachen (vermutlich über ihn, so wie sie ihn immer wieder ansahen) und Harry spürte einen winzigen Stich Eifersucht. So vertraut und entspannt hatte er Draco noch nie gesehen. Harry glaubte, die Kluft zu erkennen, die sich schloss, mit jedem Lachen Narzissas und jedem kurzen Zerzausen blonder Haare von Lucius ein Stück mehr.

Draco nickte und flüsterte und schien glücklich. Und Harry wurmte es, dass er es kaum jemals geschafft hatte, Draco _so_ lächeln zu lassen.

Seufzend wandte er den Blick von der kleinen Familie ab und schalt sich einen Idioten. Vor einigen Stunden noch hatte er Draco verflucht und auf ihn eingeprügelt und jetzt gönnte er ihm nicht einmal die wenigen Minuten mit seinen Eltern, ohne sich vernachlässigt zu fühlen.

Harry barg das Gesicht zwischen den Knien und atmete tief durch, als Lucius' Stimme laut das Flüstern unterbrach.

„Du hast was getan?"

Harry blickte hoch und war einen Herzschlag später auf den Beinen und neben Draco. Lucius war weiß vor Zorn, selbst das flackernde Fackellicht konnte es nicht verbergen und Draco wich einen Schritt zurück, den Kopf erhoben.

„Ich habe es Harry erzählt. Alles."

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Dann war alles umsonst! Alles, was wir getan haben, was _du_ getan hast! Warum hast du…"

„Lucius, bitte. Es spielt keine Rolle, was Potter weiß. Der Plan ist ohnehin gescheitert."

Narzissas Hände waren klein und schmal und sehr hell, wie sie auf Lucius' dunkler Robe lagen. Sie sah ihren Mann an, als wolle sie ihn hypnotisieren und Harry war überrascht, wie weich Lucius' graue Augen werden konnten, wenigstens kurz, bevor sich seine Willenskraft wie ein Schatten über seine Gefühle legte.

„Und wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn sich vornimmt?" Lucius spie die Worte in Harrys Richtung. „Jetzt ahnt er vielleicht, dass wir Verräter sind, aber dann weiß er es und unser Leben ist keinen krummen Knut mehr wert."

„Als ob es jetzt mehr wert wäre." Narzissa klang wie ein scharfer Dolch. „Wir waren uns des Risikos bewusst. Und er hätte auch in Draco alle Wahrheiten finden können, die er sucht. Es ist gleichgültig, was Potter weiß. Wichtig ist nur, dass wir jetzt warten und nicht die Nerven verlieren."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, blickte Draco an, der so ratlos aussah, wie Harry sich fühlte. Sprachen sie von der Mondfinsternis? Von den Plänen des Ordens? Oder einem neuen Plan? Harry öffnete den Mund, um zu fragen, als Rabastan zurückkehrte und die Malfoys herrisch aus der Zelle winkte.

„Schnell. Ihr seid schon viel zu lange hier unten. Und ich muss gleich auf eine Zusammenkunft."

Es entging Harry nicht, dass die Malfoys einen langen Blick austauschten. Und dass sie anscheinend nicht zu dieser Zusammenkunft geladen waren.

Draco küsste seine Mutter, umarmte seinen Vater und stand still neben Harry, als die Zellentür mit vernichtender Endgültigkeit hinter seinen Eltern zugeschlagen wurde. Ihre Schritte hallten hohl von den Wänden wider, bis Lucius inne hielt und sich umdrehte, Harry mit kalten, abschätzenden Augen fixierte.

„Und Potter…"

Harry hob kampflustig das Kinn, er ahnte, was kommen würde und war bereit dafür einzustehen, dass er sich vor Draco gestellt hatte, dafür, dass er es immer wieder tun würde.

„Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, hast du besser Hosen an!"

Die Schritte waren schon lange verklungen, als Harry nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, sein Gesicht zu nahe an kochende Lava gehalten zu haben. Draco griff nach seiner Hand, und drückte sie tröstend.

„Tja, ich schätze, den guten ersten Eindruck hast du versaut."

Harry blinzelte perplex und boxte dem breit grinsenden Draco dann spielerisch in die Rippen.

„Ich schätze, den habe ich schon in meinem zweiten Jahr versaut."

Draco boxte ihn zurück, lachend.

„Ja, du warst Schuld, dass wir unseren besten Hauselfen verloren haben."

Harry schubste Draco – rein zufällig in Richtung Bett.

„Ihr hattet doch sicher ganze Horden und habt den Verlust gar nicht gemerkt!"

Draco umklammerte Harrys Handgelenk, zog mit sich, als er rücklings fiel und lächelte, weil Harry sich bemühte, nicht so hart auf ihn zu fallen – ihm vielleicht weh zu tun.

„Nein, die haben wir verloren, als ich ihnen mit sechs Kleidung geschenkt habe, damit sie nicht so frieren."

Harry lachte glucksend, bis Draco ihn küsste und vergaß alles andere um sich herum. Den Kerker. Voldemort. All das Unausgesprochene zwischen ihnen. Wie er immer alles vergaß, wenn er mit Draco zusammen war.

ooOoo

Hermine eilte durch die dämmrigen Gänge nach draußen, ohne sich zu vergewissern, dass Ginny und Blaise mithalten konnten. Sie wollte zu Ron zurück, schnell, damit sie in ihrem Entschluss nicht schwankte. Auch in dem, Blaise mitzubringen. Ron würde begeistert sein, doch Ginny hatte darauf bestanden und Hermine musste zugeben, dass sie nicht wählerisch sein durften, wer ihnen half.

Der Morgen war noch jung genug, dass ihnen nicht allzu viele Menschen begegneten und Hermine war froh darum. Sie ahnte, dass man ihr die flackernde, nur schwer zu bezwingende Panik an der Nasenspitze ansehen konnte.

Ron dagegen sah sie den Unmut schon von Weitem an, als sie den Klostergarten erreichten. Er stand neben Neville, dessen Hände voller Erde waren und runzelte die Stirn, als er Blaise erblickte.

„Was will der hier?", fragte er statt einer Begrüßung und wies unwirsch mit einem Kopfrucken in Blaises Richtung. „Als hätten wir mit verdammten Slytherins nicht schon genug Ärger gehabt."

Blaises Augen wurden schmal, als er Ron abfällig musterte.

„Ich bin hier, um zu helfen. Granger hat angedeutet, dass es dringend wäre."

„Klar, deine Hilfe kann ich mir vorstellen", schnaubte Ron, die Augen voller Drohungen. „Wir brauchen dich nicht. Malfoy hat schon genug geholfen."

„Blaise ist nicht wie Malfoy!", spuckte Ginny, heiser vor Wut. „Er –"

„Ich bin nicht wegen Potter oder Malfoy hier. Oder wegen dir", unterbrach Blaise nach Ginnys Hand greifend.

„Genug." Hermine trat dazwischen, als Ron Luft holte. „Wir haben keine Zeit für solche Spielchen, Harry hat keine Zeit!" Sie sah Ginny an, bis das Mädchen sich auf die Unterlippe biss und zu Boden blickte, das Kinn trotzig vorgeschoben. „Ron, bitte… du darfst später so lange und soviel du willst den großen Bruder spielen…"

„Geschenkt, Hermine."

Ron unterbrach sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung und verzog sich zu der kleinen Mauer des Hochbeetes, das Neville liebevoll angelegt hatte. Hermine sah ihm unglücklich nach und hätte Blaise am liebsten fortgeschickt, aber dann wäre Ginny wohl mit ihm gegangen und alles wäre noch schwieriger, als es ohnehin schon war.

„Wenn wir dann soweit wären… was ist eigentlich passiert?" Nevilles Stimme war wunderbar ruhig und Hermine lächelte ihn dankbar an, bevor sie erzählte. Alles erzählte. Auch von Harry und Draco, was Neville zu überraschen schien, Blaise dafür weniger. Sie erzählte von dem Verrat des Ordens und dass sie vorhatten, Harry zu suchen.

Sie unterbrach sich, als Blaise lachte, heiser und ganz ohne Humor.

„Viel Spaß dabei."

„Wir wissen, dass es nicht einfach wird", erklärte Hermine steif. Blaises hochmütiges Lächeln reizte ihre blank liegenden Nerven nur noch mehr. „Wir wissen, dass wir uns Gefahr begeben müssen."

„Ihr wisst gar nichts", sagte Blaise verächtlich. „Was glaubt ihr, wo ihr hinwollt? Ihr wollt ins Schloss des Dunklen Lords eindringen – und was dann? Nett nach dem Weg in die Kerker fragen, um Potter zu retten? Ihr wärt tot, bevor ihr auch nur den Wald verlassen habt. Was denkst du? Dass das hier ein Kinderbuch ist, in dem die Guten aus Prinzip gewinnen? Wach auf, Granger, das hier ist ein verdammter Krieg und den gewinnt man nicht mit Glück und Zufällen!"

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, du…"

Hermine hatte Ron gar nicht kommen gehört, sie bemerkte erst, dass er neben ihr stand, als er seine Hände auch schon an Blaises Kragen hatte. Sie hörte auch nicht, was Ron sonst noch alles zu sagen hatte, oder dass Ginny Ron wütend und hysterisch anschrie, oder dass Neville ruhig zu vermitteln versuchte.

_Ihr wärt tot, bevor ihr auch nur den Wald verlassen habt._

Wenn Blaise wusste, dass es dort einen Wald gab, dann wusste er vielleicht auch, wo der Unterschlupf lag… war vielleicht selbst einmal dort gewesen. Die Erkenntnis durchpulste sie so heiß und schmerzhaft, als hätte sie an eine heiße Herdplatte gefasst. Hermine keuchte, und schob sich ohne nachzudenken zwischen Ron und Blaise, dem sie dadurch so nahe kam, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.

„Sag mir, wo das Schloss ist."

Blaises braune Augen wurden schmal und berechnend.

„Nein."

Und Hermines Zauberstab bohrte sich in eine weiche, ungeschützte Kehle. Sie war jetzt ganz ruhig, so konzentriert, als müsse sie einen besonders komplizierten Zauber sprechen.

„Doch, ich denke schon, dass du das tun wirst."

„Sonst was?" Blaise schnaubte abwertend. „Ich kenn dich, Granger, du würdest mir niemals etwas antun. Dafür bist du viel zu anständig. Eine Gryffindor durch und durch."

„Ja, aber ich bin auch Harrys Freundin." Hermine rang sich ein Lächeln ab, es würde ihr Leid tun, wenn sie Blaise wirklich verhexen müsste – was nicht hieß, dass sie es nicht täte. „Du hast die Wahl, Zabini, freiwillig oder gezwungen, aber du wirst mir sagen, wo dieses Schloss ist."

OoOoo

Remus schlug die Augen auf, als kleine Kinderhände ihn ungeduldig schüttelten. Megan klang so aufgekratzt, als wäre das alles hier wirklich ein ganz großes Abenteuer:

„Nurai hat gesagt, du sollst aufstehen. Sie sagt, dass die anderen gleich hier sein werden. Schnell, beeil dich."

Dabei war es doch nur ein großer Albtraum.

Zumindest für Remus, der sich mühsam aufrappelte; der harte Boden und der unruhige Schlaf der kurzen Nacht ließen ihn jetzt jeden Muskel spüren.

„Wer ist gleich hier?"

Das Mädchen zuckte nur die Schultern und wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum, dass ihre Haare flogen, bevor sie zu der gebeugten Gestalt der Hexe rannte, die am Feuer hantierte. Remus straffte sich, als die Alte sich zu ihm herumdrehte und ihn taxierte. Ihre anklagenden Worte hallten noch immer in Remus' Ohren wider und die Demütigung, weil sie in seinen persönlichsten Erinnerungen gewühlt hatte, war schmerzhaft wie ein Stachel in seinem Fleisch.

Sie nickte ihm zu und reichte Megan eine Schale, mit der sie das Mädchen zu ihm schickte – nachdrücklich, mit einem kleinen Schubs, weil das Kind nur widerwillig reagierte. Megan stolperte und blickte böse über die Schulter zurück, bevor sie vor Remus stehen blieb.

„Da. Du sollst essen, sagt Nurai."

Remus bedankte sich, nahm den grünbraunen Brei, den er schon gestern verschmäht hatte und fragte sich, was er dem Kind getan hatte, dass es ihn so sehr ablehnte. Und was Malfoy getan hatte, dass sie ihn so vergötterte. Es war müßig, sich ausgerechnet über solche Nichtigkeiten den Kopf zu zerbrechen, während er den (überraschend gut schmeckenden) Pamps aß, doch über die wesentlich wichtigeren Fragen wollte er nicht nachdenken.

Zum Beispiel, wann die Hexe ihn auffordern würde, ihren Wald zu verlassen.

Oder wie er den anderen sein Versagen erklären sollte.

Oder wie sie Harry befreien könnten.

Oder ob sie ihm wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, dass sie schuld an allem waren.

Oder…

„Du denkst zuviel, Wolf. Dein Kopf muss schon ganz wund sein von der ganzen Denkerei. Aber das habt ihr Wölfe anscheinend an euch. Entweder, ihr denkt zuviel, oder gar nicht."

Remus antwortete nicht, sondern wartete lieber ab, was die Hexe von ihm wollte, als sie sich neben ihn auf einem Baumstumpf niederließ, der vorher sicher nicht da gewesen war. Nurai sah ihn nicht an, sondern beobachtete Megan, die sich von Ignis den Bogen zeigen ließ, den die Zentaurin über der Schulter trug. Das Gesicht des Mädchens war voller Eifer und Wissbegierde.

„Sie ist ein gutes Kind, obwohl sie ein Mensch ist. Sie stellt die richtigen Fragen. Das musst du noch lernen."

Remus schluckte den letzten Rest Brei und eine scharfe Antwort. Er betrachtete das faltige Profil der Alten, die zerbrechlich anmutende Gestalt unter der bunt zusammengewürfelten Kleidung. Sie wirkte wie eine normale, alte Frau, ein wenig verschroben, aber nicht halb so mächtig, wie Remus letzte Nacht zu spüren geglaubt hatte.

„Wirst du uns helfen?"

Sie lachte. Ein leises, meckerndes Lachen, das den krummen Rücken beben ließ.

„Wieder stellst du die falsche Frage. Es geht nicht darum, was Nurai tun wird. Es geht darum, was Nurai tun kann."

Remus zuckte zusammen, als sie ihn ansah, aus der Nähe und bei Tageslicht waren ihre blauen Augen erschreckend intensiv, trotz der tiefen Höhlen, in denen sie lagen, oder vielleicht auch genau deswegen.

„Nurais Macht ist begrenzt. Nurai ist Herrin und Gefangene zugleich und sie ist nicht allein." Die knotige Hand deutete zum anderen Ende der Lichtung, wo sich Eibensträucher teilten.

Remus schnappte nach Luft, als er den Mann sah, der die Lichtung betrat. Er war in Felle und Leder gekleidet und sein dunkles Haar fiel in wild blickende Augen. Remus witterte den Wolf, wie er selbst gewittert wurde. Der Mann verengte die Augen und Remus konnte die Abwehr förmlich spüren, die jäh von ihm ausging.

„Gabriel. Der Rudelführer", sagte Nurai leise, ohne sich zu rühren. „Ihn zur Hilfe zu überreden wird eine harte Nuss für dich werden."

Wieder raschelte es im Unterholz und der mächtige Leib eines Zentauren schob sich ins Sonnenlicht, leuchtete wie Gold und Silber.

„Aber Vates zu überreden wird fast unmöglich sein."

OoOoo

Narzissa bemühte sich, nicht ganz so erleichtert auszusehen wie sie sich fühlte, während sie Lucius folgte, dessen schnelle Schritte wieder einmal seinen Unmut verrieten. Sie ahnte, was es ihn gekostet hatte, Potter nicht den dürren Hals umzudrehen und ihm nur unterschwellig zu drohen. Allerdings war Narzissa sich ziemlich sicher, dass jede Drohung vergebens war.

Es war tatsächlich befremdlich, zu wissen, dass Draco und Potter Dinge miteinander taten… über die sie nicht näher nachdenken wollte. Draco war in ihren Augen noch immer ihr Kind, der kleine Junge, den sie mit Liebe überschütten konnte. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass er nicht die Finger von Potter lassen konnte.

Genauso wenig würde sich wohl Potter von ihm fern halten, gleich, welche Drohungen Lucius von sich gab.

Es hatte sie überrascht und sogar ein wenig… beruhigt, wie schnell er sich vor Draco geschoben hatte – noch etwas, was Lucius wahnsinnig machen musste – als er dachte, er wäre in Gefahr. Und die trotzige Entschlossenheit in den grünen Augen hatte sie ebenso überrascht, wie die Blicke, die er Draco vorher zugeworfen hatte. Sie kannte diese Blicke selbst nur zu gut, genoss es immer wieder, wenn Lucius sie auf diese Weise ansah.

Und sie hatte Dracos Blicke bemerkt, das warme Leuchten in seinen Augen, neu und unbekannt und ein wenig schmerzhaft…

Narzissa schloss die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, gerade in dem Augenblick, als Kristall mit sprödem Klang an der Wand zerschellte. Bücher folgten. Ein Kerzenständer. Als Lucius nach der Karaffe griff, trat sie ihm in den Weg.

„Ich hätte zuerst gern ein Glas, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Lucius starrte sie an, als würde er sie im ersten Moment gar nicht erkennen, dann lockerte sich sein Griff und er wischte sich das wirre Haar aus der Stirn.

„Du trinkst doch sonst nicht so früh am Morgen."

Narzissa machte noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um ihn ansehen zu können und eine Hand auf seine Brust. Sein Herz schlug schnell, so als wäre er gerannt.

„Nun, später wird wahrscheinlich nicht mehr viel vom Wein übrig sein."

Er lächelte und es zerriss ihr die Seele, weil dieses Lächeln voller Qual war, als er nach ihrer Hand griff und zu seinen Lippen führte. Wie immer war eine Berührung von ihm so kostbar wie Gold.

„Ist gut. Ich werde versuchen, mich nicht mehr aufzuregen."

„Hast du Draco jemals so glücklich gesehen?", fragte Narzissa, wissend, dass dieses Thema ebenso gefährlich wie notwendig war.

Lucius zuckte zusammen, küsste ihre Fingerspitzen mit einem Seufzen und schüttelte geschlagen den Kopf.

„Du bist hartnäckig, Frau. Gib mir ein paar Tage mehr, mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Ich habe Draco doch versichert, dass es keinen Unterschied macht. Nicht einmal, wenn es denn unbedingt Potter sein muss."

Ihr entging nicht, dass er Harrys Namen aussprach, als wäre er etwas besonders Übelschmeckendes, doch sie schwieg. Schon allein, weil seine Augen, die sie festhielten und seine Lippen auf ihren Fingerspitzen ihr den Atem nahmen.

„Ich will, dass Draco glücklich ist, mit wem auch immer. Aber um glücklich zu sein, muss er leben und wenn ich auch nur den leisesten Zweifel habe, dass Potter eine Gefahr für ihn oder dich darstellt, werde ich den Jungen töten, gleichgültig, ob Draco mich dafür hasst."

Narzissa biss sich auf die Zunge und schlug die Augen nieder, damit Lucius nicht sehen konnte, was ihr durch den Kopf ging – dass sie genau das mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern versuchte. Erst der Druck seiner Finger um ihre, ließ sie wieder zu ihm aufsehen; hoffend, dass er nicht in ihren Augen lesen konnte.

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht zulassen willst, und ich lasse mich auf den Kompromiss ein, zu warten, wie sich das Ganze entwickelt. Ich warte auf die Mondfinsternis, ich warte auf den Orden, aber ich warte nicht, bis meine Familie Schaden davongetragen hat."

Narzissa schluckte, fühlte sich ertappt und den Tränen schrecklich nahe, während Lucius wieder ihre Hand küsste, ihr schlechtes Gewissen mit den Zärtlichkeiten nur noch mehr anfachte.

Und auch das sah er ihr an.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass die Legenden wahr sein könnten? Potter zu töten wäre die einfachste Möglichkeit, wenn wir sicherstellen könnten, vorher aus der Reichweite des Lords zu kommen." Lucius lächelte auf sie herab und Narzissa barg das Gesicht an seiner Brust, spürte das Flüstern mehr, als dass sie es hörte: „Wir hatten niemals Geheimnisse voreinander. Wir sollten jetzt nicht damit anfangen."

„Es tut…"

Zwei Finger unter ihrem Kinn und ein Kuss unterbrachen Narzissa, die fest ihre Augen schloss, um dem Brennen hinter ihren Lidern nicht nachzugeben. Sie hatte Tränen immer für eine schäbige Waffe gehalten, die sie niemals eingesetzt hatte.

„Ich weiß."

Er drängte sie zurück, fest umschlungen, damit Narzissa nicht über die langen Röcke stolperte, die den Boden wischten.

„Du musst dich nicht für den Versuch entschuldigen, Draco Kummer ersparen zu wollen."

Etwas an seinem Ton machte sie misstrauisch und sie blickte auf, wissend, dass das Bett in ihrem Rücken war.

„Wofür dann?"

Lucius' Hände waren schnell und sie waren geschickt, wie sie die Schleife in ihrem Rücken lösten, die das Korsett hielt.

„Dafür, dass du mich angelogen hast und bei Snape warst. Ich schätze, um dir seine Hilfe zuzusichern, sollte ich durchdrehen und Potter trotz allem töten wollen. Berichtige mich ruhig, wenn ich falsch liege."

Lucius grinste sardonisch und Narzissa schnappte nach Luft, als die Korsage nach einem letzten Ruck einfach herunterfiel und kühle Luft ihre bloßen Brüste streifte. Sie wagte kaum mehr, ihn anzusehen – ihre Täuschung musste ihm nicht nur billig, sondern geradezu stümperhaft vorkommen. Und Narzissa wusste selbst nicht mehr, was jetzt in ihr vorherrschte: Das schlechte Gewissen oder die Scham.

Oder doch die Lust, weil das Glitzern in seinen Augen unmissverständlich war.

„Dein Schweigen sagt mir, dass ich Recht habe. Und ich schätze, Snape hat ziemlich überrumpelt zugestimmt, wenn du ihm denn dafür genug Zeit gelassen hast – du warst ja nicht einmal fünf Minuten bei ihm."

„D-du hast mich verfolgt?" Narzissa schnappte nach Luft, empört darüber, dass Lucius ihr (zu Recht) nicht vertraut hatte und wand sich in seinem Griff. „Wie konntest du nur?"

„Dachtest du etwa, ich lasse dich noch länger allein in diesem verdammten Schloss umherstreifen und Bellatrix beschatten, nach allem was geschehen ist?" Lucius fing ihre Hände ein, die sich gegen seine Brust drückten und zog sie an sich. „Du kannst dir meine Überraschung gar nicht vorstellen, dass meine Frau, die ich eigentlich immer für sehr klug gehalten habe, Bellatrix bei Snape gesucht hat."

„Ich sagte bereits, dass es mir leid tut", gab Narzissa zu, jetzt wieder kleinlaut, ob des beißenden Spottes und weil ihr Vergehen wohl schlimmer war, als seines.

„Ja, das sagtest du, jetzt ist es an der Zeit, es auch zu zeigen."

Sein Kuss ließ sie atemlos zurück, wie von selbst schlangen sich ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, eine stumme Aufforderung, der Lucius wohl nachgekommen wäre, hätte sie nicht ein spöttisches Hüsteln unterbrochen.

„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht."

Narzissa war erneut atemlos – diesmal allerdings, weil Lucius sie so fest an sich presste, dass es schmerzte, während er Rabastan über ihren Kopf hinweg giftig anstarrte und darauf achtete, dass ihr Haar ihren nackten Rücken verbarg.

„Du hoffst vergebens, Lestrange. Fass dich kurz."

„So unhöflich." Rabastan schnaubte, gespielt beleidigt und Narzissa wandte den Kopf, bis sie ihn ansehen konnte; er lächelte breit und selbstzufrieden. „Der Dunkle Lord wünscht heute Nacht deine Anwesenheit bei einem Auftrag in London."

„Wozu?"

Rabastan unterließ das spöttische Grinsen und zuckte gelangweilt die Schultern.

„Was denkst du, Lucius? Die Zeit bis zur Mondfinsternis ist lang und die Truppen müssen ebenso beschäftigt werden, wie die Muggel und die Zauberer. Wir apparieren um Mitternacht.

Narzissa spürte, wie ein Zittern durch Lucius angespannten Körper ging. Sie selbst erzitterte ebenfalls. Sie wusste, dass Lucius das Töten nicht leicht fiel, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, nicht einmal vor ihr. Aber es gab keine Möglichkeit, sich diesem Befehl zu verweigern, mochte Lucius es wollen oder auch nicht.

„Ich werde bereit sein. Und jetzt verschwinde."

Sie schwieg, als Rabastan nach einem letzten höhnischen Blick den Raum verließ und Lucius seinen Zauberstab zückte, um ihn auf die Tür zu richten.

„Colloportus."

Die Tür glühte kurz auf und würde keinen unwillkommenen Besucher mehr einlassen, der sie stören konnte.

„Du wolltest dich entschuldigen", erinnerte Lucius sie, als hätte Rabastan sie niemals unterbrochen.

ooOoo

„Wie lange willst du mich noch bedrohen?", spottete Blaise, als die Sekunden verrannen und nichts geschah.

Solange, bis sich schmale Finger um Hermines Handgelenk schlossen und es unbarmherzig herunter drückten.

„Er weiß nichts, also lass ihn in Ruhe", befahl Ginny kalt. „Nicht er war dort, sondern ich."

Hermine blinzelte und ließ in ihrer Überraschung tatsächlich den Zauberstab sinken. Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass Ginny einmal eine Gefangene am gleichen Ort gewesen war, an dem Harry jetzt festsaß.

„Dann sag mir wo…" Sie unterbrach sich, als es in Ginnys Augen ärgerlich blitzte. „Sag mir, woran du dich erinnerst. Bitte."

„Es war kalt, es war dunkel, und ich habe Rauschen gehört, als wäre eine Küste ganz in der Nähe. Allerdings war mein Verstand nicht ganz auf dem Damm, die Todesangst, wenn du verstehst." Ginny klang noch immer so entsetzlich kalt und Hermine begriff (voller Scham), dass sie selbst wohl nicht anders reagiert hätte, wäre Ron bedroht worden. „Ich weiß, dass da ein Wald war, ein paar Yards vom Schloss entfernt, ich konnte ihn sehen, als dieser Lestrange mich nach draußen gebracht hat, dann sind wir appariert und den Rest kennst du."

Hermine vermutete, dass Blaise die wesentlich ausführlichere Version der Geschichte kannte, so schmal wie seine Lippen waren. Sie wusste nicht, was sie mehr überraschte – die Sorge in seinen braunen Augen, oder die Zärtlichkeit, mit der er Ginny betrachtete. Hermine wandte den Blick ab und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Sie ahnte, was es ihn kostete, hier zu stehen, allein, wo (fast) alle gegen ihn waren. Zu planen, wie man Harry retten konnte. Ausgerechnet Harry…

Zudem war ihr dringenderes Problem, dass sie noch immer keine Ahnung hatten, wo sie Harry suchen sollten. Küsten und Wälder gab es in Britannien viele…

„Willst du einen Rat annehmen, Granger?" Blaise klang widerwillig, stand hinter Ginny, eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, ohne auf Rons Knurren zu achten. „Überlass die Sache dem Orden. Das hier ist zu groß für euch."

Für einen Moment dachte Hermine tatsächlich daran, es zu lassen. Einfach zu warten und sich hinter der hübschen Lüge zu verstecken, die der Orden war. Blaise hatte Recht, diese Sache war zu groß für sie. Sie alle konnten sterben – wie in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts, unten in den Katakomben. Oder bei der Rettung von Sirius. Oder im Ministerium.

Ron trat neben sie, gelassen und ruhig, lächelnd und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Ja, mag sein", sagte er gedehnt. „Aber wir sind Todesgefahr inzwischen echt gewöhnt und wir werden Harry nicht hängen lassen."

Hermine drückte Rons Finger, die beruhigend warm waren und lehnte sich an ihn, froh, nicht allein zu sein.

Auch wenn es schmerzte, auf Ginny bei diesem Abenteuer verzichten zu müssen, aber sie würde sie nicht zwingen, sich gegen Blaise zu stellen.

„Wie ihr meint. Mir ist es im Grunde egal. Ich werde dort sein, wo Ginny ist."

Der zu überraschen wusste.

„Hermine, ich glaub' mir ist nicht gut", stichelte Ron, auch wenn er Gefahr lief, von Ginny mit Blicken getötet zu werden. „Soviel Selbstlosigkeit von einem Slytherin ist gruselig."

Ginny öffnete schon den Mund, vermutlich, um einen schön lauten Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, als Neville dazwischen trat, beide Hände erhoben, das runde Gesicht ernst und nachdenklich.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir Harry wissen lassen, dass wir ihm zu helfen versuchen. Wenn er verraten wurde, wird er… sich allein fühlen."

Hermine wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Harry sich fühlen mochte. Von allen verraten – vor allem von Malfoy verraten. Sie hatte schließlich sehen können, wie Harry den Jungen angeblickt hatte. Für ihn hatte er alles aufs Spiel gesetzt. Jetzt von ihm hintergangen zu werden, musste für Harry der Weltuntergang sein.

„Klar, schickt ihm doch eine Postkarte", höhnte Blaise, den Kopf schüttelnd, als könne er so viel Dummheit nicht einmal bei Gryffindors verstehen.

Neville grinste überlegen und kratzte sich gespielt nachdenklich am Kinn.

„Ich persönlich hätte eher einen Patronus vorgeschlagen, weil ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass es dafür keine Abwehrzauber gibt."

„Ach ja, woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Blaise trotzig, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Bei Alastor nicht aufgepasst, huh? Todesser haben keinen Patronus, sie haben anscheinend nicht genug glückliche Erinnerungen oder Gefühle, zudem wird, du weißt schon wer, auch kaum Schutzwälle gegen absolut weiße Magie aufstellen. Er wird gar nicht damit rechnen, dass jemand einen Patronus schicken könnte."

Neville lächelte breit und verbeugte sich knapp vor einem sprachlosen Blaise.

Und Hermine hätte ihn am liebsten geküsst, als sie sich der Genialität seines Planes bewusst wurde. Sie könnten Harry wissen lassen, dass er nicht allein war, dass sie ihm helfen würden. Natürlich würde er nicht antworten können. Jetzt brauchten sie nur einen starken, gestaltlichen Patronus…

Hermine sah in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter um sich herum und schluckte gegen den plötzlichen Widerstand in ihrem Hals an.

„Versuch es", sagte Ron, aufmunternd lächelnd. „Wenn du es nicht schaffst, dann keiner von uns."

Das machte Hermine jetzt doch so nervös, dass ihr der Zauberstab aus den feuchten Händen zu gleiten drohte. Sie hasste diese Art von Druck, wenn der Erfolg auf ihren Schultern lastete wie ein schweres Gewicht, wenn sie sich fragen musste, was passieren würde, wenn sie es nicht schaffte. Oder wenn Neville sich irrte. Was, wenn doch jemand ihren Patronus bemerkte – immer vorausgesetzt, dass sie einen erschaffen würde. Was wäre dann mit Harry?

Blaise kniff die Lippen zusammen, als müsse er böse Worte zurückhalten und Hermine selbst war ebensowenig optimistisch, als sie sich eine Erinnerung an ihre Kindheit ins Gedächtnis rief.

Ein besonders harmonisches Weihnachtsfest. Sie saß mit ihren Eltern vor dem Kamin und fühlte sich geborgen und warm.

Leider wohl nicht glücklich genug, dem kläglichen weißen Schatten nach zu urteilen, der aus ihrer Zauberstabspitze quoll.

Der erste Tag in Hogwarts. So viel zu sehen, so viel zu lernen. Sie war nervös und aufgeregt, so sehr, dass sie kaum atmen konnte. Aber nicht glücklich genug, einen Patronus zu beschwören.

Das erste Jahr. In den ersten Monaten erinnerte sie sich daran, wie oft sie allein in der Bibliothek gesessen hatte. Und ab und an war sie glücklich über den puren Luxus an Wissen.

Doch das erste Mal richtig glücklich war sie erst später gewesen, zusammen mit Ron und Harry. Vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Im Speisesaal. In Hagrids Hütte. Beim gemeinsamen Lernen, auch wenn die beiden das damals wohl weniger glücklich gemacht hatte…

Wärme stieg in ihrem Bauch auf, aber sie wusste schon, dass es nicht reichte, als sie die Worte noch gar nicht ausgesprochen hatte. Damals hatte es sie glücklich gemacht, nur mit Ron und Harry beisammen zu sein. Mit ihnen Abenteuer zu bestehen. Doch jetzt…

Hermine schloss die Augen, tief durchatmend, spürte Ron, der noch dichter an sie herantrat, spürte weiche Lippen auf ihrer Wange und sie spürte dieses pure Glück, das er ihr durch seine bloße Nähe schenkte. Sie lehnte sich lächelnd in die Umarmung, und ließ dieses warme Gefühl die Führung übernehmen.

„_Expecto Patronum_!"

ooOoo

Remus schlich hinter Nurai her, schon jetzt entmutigt durch ihre Worte. Der Zentaur sah wirklich wenig versöhnlich aus, so wie er Ignis anstarrte, an deren Hinterhand sich Megan lehnte, die wie erstarrt schien.

„Hast du das Menschenkind immer noch bei dir, Pugh. Lässt du sie auf dir reiten, als wärst du ein gezähmter Esel?"

Er grinste über den eigenen Scherz und er grinste nur noch breiter, weil Ignis schwieg, nicht mehr tat, ihre Ehre zu verteidigen, als den Kopf eine Handbreit zu heben und die Lippen zusammenzupressen. Remus fragte sich, warum – immerhin schien sie niemand zu sein, der Beleidigungen tolerierte.

Der Zentaur wandte sich ab, schnaubte dem anderen Werwolf verächtlich ein „Du stinkst nach Blut, Gabriel" entgegen und Remus konnte sehen, wie Megan sich hinter Ignis' Körper hervortraute und dem Zentaur die Zunge herausstreckte.

Auch Nurai hatte es gesehen, und drohte spielerisch mit dem Finger, als sie, zur Feuerstelle humpelte. Remus folgte ihr und konnte hören, wie Ignis dem Kind befahl, sich ruhig zu verhalten, bevor die Kleine neben ihm abgestellt wurde.

Sie selbst stellte sich auf Nurais freie Seite, Arme vor der Brust verschränkt wie Vates, der Abstand zu allen hielt und dem Werwolf, der Gabriel hieß, ebenso hasserfüllte Blicke zuwarf, wie er es bei Ignis tat. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht hier sein wollte und doch war er es… was Remus allein auf Nurai schob, die ihren langen, knorrigen Stock einmal auf den Boden schlug und damit Baumstümpfe aus der dunklen, feuchten Erde zauberte.

Nicht, dass ihn hier noch irgendetwas hätte überraschen sollen… doch diese offensichtliche Macht über den Wald, die über bloßes Zaubern hinausging, faszinierte ihn doch mehr, als er zugeben wollte.

„Setzt euch", befahl Nurai. „Wir haben Gäste und es gibt Neuigkeiten in der Welt da draußen, die auch uns betreffen."

„Ein Werwolf", spuckte Vates verächtlich aus. „Noch mehr von dem Pack, das durch den Wald streift und das Wild wahllos tötet."

„Wir töten nicht wahllos", fauchte Gabriel, die dunklen Augen wild blitzend. „Wir brauchen Nahrung!"

„Ihr habt Mitglieder meiner Herde gejagt!"

„Sie waren jung und sie haben offensichtlich dafür bezahlt! Ich fand sie im Morgengrauen und sie waren von euren Pfeilen so schwer verletzt, dass wir immer noch um ihr Leben bangen!"

„Ich hätte deine Brut einfach töten sollen!"

„Du…"

Remus blinzelte, er hatte zwar gespürt, dass Zentaur und Werwolf sich nicht wohlgesonnen waren, doch dieser offensichtliche Hass zwischen ihnen war schon fast greifbar. Er sah Nurai an, die gelassen die Schultern zuckte und eine reife Eichel mit den letzten noch intakten Zähnen knackte.

„Den jungen Wölfen geht es gut, Ignis hat nach ihnen gesehen."

Remus konnte Ignis ansehen, dass sie es auf Befehl der Hexe getan hatte und fragte sich dunkel, warum Nurai ständig behauptete, nicht eingreifen zu dürfen, wenn sie es doch ständig tat.

„Seid ihr bald fertig?", fragte Nurai gereizt, als Gabriel aufgesprungen war, die Hand an dem Jagdmesser an seinem Bein. Vates, der sich natürlich nicht hingesetzt hatte, hielt seinen Bogen schon zwischen den Fingern. „Nurai würde jetzt wirklich gern den kommenden Weltuntergang besprechen, wenn es euch beiden Sturköpfen nichts ausmacht!"

Nun, es war wohl nicht besonders zartfühlend, aber viel Takt hatte Remus der Hexe auch nicht zugemutet. Zudem wirkte es.

Vates ließ den Bogen sinken, die hellen Augen schmal im blassen Gesicht.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Hast schon länger nicht mehr in die Sterne geguckt, was, Vates?", spottete Nurai. „Solltest du beizeiten mal wieder tun, anstatt dem Füllen hinterher zu starren, das dich nicht will."

Remus verstand zwar nicht, was genau Nurai meinte, doch Vates Wangen, die grellrot anliefen, zeigten deutlich, dass die Hexe mit dieser Spitze ihr Ziel getroffen hatte.

„Wenn du es getan hättest", fuhr Nurai fort, ungerührt, obwohl Vates' Hände ebenso an seinem Bogen lagen wie die von Ignis. „Dann hättest du gesehen, dass das Hosghaj im Begriff ist zu zerbrechen…"

Sie lächelte, als die feuerroten Wangen alle Farbe verloren und auch Gabriel nach Luft schnappte. Nurai schien sehr zufrieden und spuckte braunen Eichelbrei in sterbende Glut.

„Hat Nurai jetzt also eure volle Aufmerksamkeit, ja? Dann hört gut zu."

ooOoo

„Quatsch, er hat bestimmt nicht _nur_ gesagt, dass er sich nicht einmischt."

„Eben doch. Das, und dass ich einen wirklich miesen Geschmack habe."

Harry schnaubte und zog Draco, der breit grinsend über ihm kniete, zu sich herunter.

„Das passt schon eher."

Dracos leises Lachen erfüllte den Kerker mit einer seltsamen Leichtigkeit. Solch ein Laut schien nicht hierher zu passen. Ebenso wenig, wie die halblauten Neckereien zwischen den beiden Jungen auf der Pritsche, die ihre Umgebung völlig vergessen hatten.

Snape war gegen seinen Willen fasziniert von der Vertrautheit, die er zwischen Harry und Draco beobachten konnte. Er lehnte an der Wand, von Schatten verborgen und fragte sich, wann der Dunkle Lord darauf kommen würde, die Zuneigung der beiden gegen sie zu verwenden. Es wäre ein Leichtes und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit…

Und Snape wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie dieses Etwas in Harry Potter darauf reagieren würde, sollte Draco ein Leid geschehen.

Jetzt bemerkte er nichts mehr davon. Harrys Augen leuchteten, während er sich mit Draco kabbelte, als wären sie hier auf der grünen Butterblumenwiese. Snape wandte den Blick ab, um nicht weiter zuzusehen, wie sie sich küssten und wäre am liebsten gegangen – aber er hatte Narzissa versprochen, auf Draco Acht zu geben, sooft er konnte.

Also fühlte er sich weiter wie ein Eindringling, lungerte in den Schatten herum und verschloss so gut es ging seine Ohren, um nicht mehr alles zu verstehen, was geflüstert wurde. Dennoch, jedes leise Lachen, jeder kleine Kuss erfüllte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wehmut und Eifersucht.

Potter war in jeder Hinsicht wie sein Vater. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er sich seiner Gefühle zu Draco nicht schämte und sie nicht verheimlichte. Trotz allem, was geschehen war.

Und das weckte Severus' Neid.

So oft hatte er sich vorgestellt, dass James so mit ihm turteln würde; damals, als er noch träumen konnte. Er hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, dass James sich vor ihn stellen würde, wenn Sirius ihn wieder triezte. Doch mehr als entschuldigende, heimliche Küsse hatte er nicht bekommen. James war nie soweit, dass er zu ihm stehen wollte und Severus hatte gewusst, dass James auch niemals soweit sein würde, als das mit Lily begonnen hatte.

Lily war perfekt gewesen. Sie hatte zu James gepasst. Sie war all das, was Severus nicht war und niemals hätte sein können.

Und jetzt stand er hier in einem feuchten Kellergewölbe und beobachtete Lilys Sohn, der die Welt retten sollte und sich stattdessen lieber Dinge mit Draco anstellte, für die Lucius ihn sicherlich schon vor Voldemort töten würde.

Dinge, die auch Snape von seinem Beobachtungsposten vertrieben. Er war kein Voyeur und er konnte einer besorgten Mutter guten Gewissens berichten, dass Potter dem jungen Malfoy kein Haar krümmte.

Nicht böswillig.

Allerdings…

Snape kräuselte die Lippen zu einem Lächeln, als er lautlos aus dem Halbdunkel trat und dicht neben die Gitter einen kleinen Behälter abstellte, der beiden von Nutzen sein würde. Und dessen plötzliches Auftauchen sie hoffentlich genug ins Grübeln brachte, damit sie ein klein wenig mehr Vorsicht walten ließen, Hormone hin oder her.

Er ging und bedauerte es ein wenig, nicht bleiben zu können, um die Gesichter zu sehen, wenn sie begriffen, dass man sie beobachtet hatte, aber er war es gewöhnt, Abstriche machen zu müssen. Jetzt blieb nur noch, Narzissa wissen zu lassen, dass es ihrem Sohn auch mit Potter allein gut ging, und…

„Was bei Merlins Bart –"

„Harry… weiß nicht ob das klappt… wir holen dich da raus… keine Angst haben…!"

Snape, mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt, blinzelte im Zwielicht des Kerkers und traute seinen Ohren nicht.

„Das ist Hermine!"

„… soll dir von Ron sagen… alles klar… und Malfoy bezahlt…"

Severus ging wie betäubt die wenigen Schritte zurück. Um Harry und Draco wirbelte eine kleine Lichtgestalt und Grangers Stimme erklärte bruchstückhaft, dass sie sich auf den Weg machen wollten, Potter zu retten.

Severus schnappte nach Luft, die ihm in der engen Kehle knapp wurde und lehnte sich schwer gegen die Wand, weil seine Knie plötzlich nachgaben. Für einen Augenblick wollte er leugnen, was er sah und hörte. So viel Pech konnte er einfach nicht haben.

Der merlinverdammte Patronus von Granger in Voldemorts Kerkern hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Und diese Kinder, die sich in alles einmischten, hatten ihm sogar noch mehr gefehlt!

Wieder passierte etwas, das alles ins Wanken bringen konnte.

Severus unterdrückte einen Fluch, atmete tief durch und schüttelte die schockierte Lähmung ab.

Jetzt kümmerte es ihn nicht, ob sie seine Schritte hörten, als er die dunklen Gänge entlanghastete, die nur hier und da von Fackeln dürftig beleuchtet waren. Grimmig stieß er die Tür auf, die ihn noch tiefer in den Kerker und schließlich hinaus führen würde. Grangers und Weasleys wegen musste er das Risiko eingehen, am helllichten Tag seinen Patronus zu Alastor zu schicken, damit er diesen halsbrecherischen Plan vereitelte.

Noch immer glaubte er Grangers Stimme zu hören wie ein spöttisches Echo.

„…wir retten dich, Harry!"

Tbc


End file.
